


Operation: ORION

by azraelnicolablack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 222,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azraelnicolablack1/pseuds/azraelnicolablack1
Summary: In this AU/ The Wizarding War is just that - actual war.The Order of the Phoenix is an actual army.Aurora Knight, (OC) must follow orders at all costs, Dumbledore is not the man everyone thinks he is. She slowly learns the truth about who she is, all while having to have her memories on display for a debrief following the ending of the Wizarding War. She has learned a secret about her heritage - one that puts herself and everyone she loves in danger. She will do anything to protect those she loves. Following the end of the war up until debrief and her life after we will see the true cost of war.Be Advised of Triggers. *Everyone is a couple years older*14-16 3rd year15-17 4th year16-18 5th year17-19 6th year18-20 7th year19-21 8th year
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum/Ginny Weasley





	1. Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> The Final Battle - The Battle of Hogwarts.

War waits for no one it seems. However I got here, the choices I have made, have sealed my fate and what i'd do to change it is irrelevant. I have been in the heat of battle, since the shield fell, there is nothing more I can do - other than complete my orders. The first wave Moody calls it, this first wave of attacks this evening will forever be etched into my tattered soul. The castle is crumbling down all around us, and there are two options and two options only. Kill or get killed.  
I keep looking up to the sky, as if there would be someone listening, all around me I see flashes of colors, screaming and the smell of dark magic fills the air, and now my lungs. I am hunched beneath a part of wall, its now or never. I have been going for hours, collecting the wands of the death eaters I slay. I have never been more exhausted in my life, I feel the list folded in my pocket, and this list is going against my orders, but I can't do this without knowing they will be safe.  
Thoughts begin racing in my tattered mind as I stand, wand raised I cast hexes and curses at those dressed in hoods, these black robes, tattered and worn from war. Between you or I, it'll never be me, and I take off running, wand ready to strike those who wish harm upon myself and others.  
*  
Running through the halls I once called home, where I felt safe, I look down and check my belt. My bow, and knives are still there. I raise my arm, point my wand at myself, wave it over my head three times and now I am in my Order uniform. I point my wand at my hair, and it braids nice and tight. I pull my hood over my head, my dark brown eyes visible, make sure my boots are laced and check my hand. My ring is still on, and as for everyone else's - I can only pray to an absent God that my spell has not failed.  
*  
_Stupefiy_ , before I have time to think I go flying into the air. _My my, what do we have here?_ I'd recognize that voice anywhere - even behind his mask. I'm on my knees, as I begin to rise I reach for my wand _Mr.Malfoy, how wonderful to see you again._ I meet his eyes, and raise my wand. _Where is my son?_ He hisses at me, I smile and walk towards his extended wand, it meets my throat _What a lovely day for a family reunion, isn't it?_ I snarled back at him, he cowers over me, ripping my hood off revealing my face, he begins scraping his wand against my throat, sliding my skin open as he reaches my cheek, covering me in red. _Do tell him I said hello, could you? That is... if you find him first_ He rips his wand from my face. I wince, i raise my hand to my cheek, and smile back at him, _Wanna bet?_ I disapperate into thin air, and fall over, well that was really fucking stupid, I'm trapped on the seventh floor, as I try to stand I hear the cries of innocents around me, **get up, get up GET UP,** my mind overrules my tired body. I book it to the end of the corridor, and see Luna and Zabini fighting off Death Eaters. I snap back on my hood, and keep moving. I must remain undetectable.  
*  
Zabini is bleeding badly, and Luna is paler than normal. This is the cost of war, I reach to my belt and grab two knives, they glisten green, they are cursed, they are death. _Zabini - Luna - GROUND_ They have mere seconds to here me before they fall to the ground and I throw my blades. Goyle, Crabbe, spin to see me, but its too late for them, they slice through their skin like butter. Nott Sr, and Mr. Parkinson, are moving in slow motion as I take the last two blades off my belt and run at them, dodging curses and hexes as if my life depended on it - because right now in this moment; it does. I meet their chests and stab in the heart and they fall to their knees; smacking the ground. Zabini and Luna look at me as I collect the blades, and wands. I shrink the wands and throw them all in my bag, thank Hermione for the undetectable extension charm later, the blades are now dull in color. I grab them both and make it into the closest classroom I can find.  
*  
_What the fuck was that Rory? What the fuck, you could've killed us!_ Zabini is pacing that classroom like its his fucking job, his hands rubbing his face, turns and faces me. I look at Luna, who until today I've never seen frown. I lay the blades on a table and raise my wand, casting my curses and locking in their dark magic. They glisten green once more,and I hook them back to my belt. _Zabini, please tend to Luna's wounds, she is bleeding,_ I look at him, _Rory, what - how- where did you get these blades? These are goblin made_ He points to my belt, he walks up to me, and cups my face, dragging my hood over my head to reveal my present from Lucius _Can I heal this - please?_ I nod at him, eyes still locked on Luna, I've never seen her more still, she looks statuesque, like shes been carved from marble. Her beautiful eyes, once filled with so much light now dark and dull _Episkey_ , Zabini whispers, and I feel the slight burn as my skin on my neck and face sew themselves back together, leaving a scar. His hand falls from face and pulls my hood back down, and i stop him, he backs up and I walk towards Luna, and reach for her hand and hold it as if shes made of glass _Luna I -_ She looks at me, _Do you think now Blaise will be able to see the Thestrals now too?_ Her eyes pierce my soul and if I hadn't broken contact I would've sobbed. _Yes, I think so Luna, Do me a favor, please -_ I reach her eyes once more, _Please_ , I drop her hand and cup her face - _do not leave this room if you can help it - stay with Zabini, he will keep you safe._ She looks at me, trying to read my aura, or anything really and simply nods after a few seconds. _But who will keep you safe once you leave this room Rory?_ I slowly uncup her face and spin on my heels to Zabini, He meets my strides and we meet in the middle of the classroom, _Zabini, take this -_ I hand him a coin, with a phoenix etched into it on both sides.  
_Do you both still have your rings on?_ He looks at me confused and shows me his hand and I look to Luna who has hers on as well. _Rory, why do I need this coin, what is this - where are you going - wait - I said WAIT -_ He grabs me and pulls me into a hug, which is so unlike him _Zabini_ , _this coin is a fail safe, its a portkey in a sense, if you have to leave it will take you back here or if you can't make it back to this very room it will take you both outside the grounds if we become overrun - it'll lead you to a safe house only a select few people know where this safe house is okay?_ I return his hug, resting my tired and heavy head on his chest He cowers over me and squeezes me a little tighter before releasing me from his embrace, i look up to meet his eyes which were glassy - _Now, if you'll excuse me I have a bet with Lucius to keep. Reset the wards once I leave - the password to enter here and the house is Orion,_ I give them both one more glance, slip my hood back over my head and leave, closing the door behind me, I hear Luna collapse into sobs in his arms. She is far to precious for this world. Her sobs cripple me for a mere moment. I lean against the door, and reach into my pocket I pull out my list of people, people I love and care for and take my wand and cross off Zabini and Lovegood, they are safe in a warded room, I breathe a sigh of relief and keep pushing. I see the bodies of the fallen Death Eaters, I step over them and make my way to the opposite side of the corridor and down the stairs. There's a war to be won today.  
*  
I make my way down the stairs and before I'm seen, I sink low to the ground and unclip my bow giving it a quiet snap in the air, unshrinking it and slides perfectly into my arm, I grab into my bag - two red tipped arrows I slid them and hook them in, I take a deep breath, and whisper _crucio_ , standing I shoot one arrow, then the next and they both fall to the floor. Neville and Ginny spin around seeing me I slide my bow over my body and make my way down the stairs where they are screaming and writhing in pain. _Rory where did you come from? Why are they screaming?_ Neville looks at me, waiting for an answer, _They'll scream until I take the arrows out Neville, they're cursed with crucio._ Ginny and Neville exchange looks, _How did you learn that Rory?_ Ginny looks at me or through me I should say - _Do you both still have your rings?_ Ginny shows me her hand and Neville walks over to me, and shows me his. I grab a knife from my belt, and crouch to the ground in between the screaming death eaters - _You might want to turn around -_ Ginny looks puzzled _But why - what are you doi-_ I slide my blade across the throat of one, and then turn and do the other, gurgling and chocking then silence. Ginny is mortified, her hands snap to her mouth as she lets out a cry, her eyes glassy with tears, I can't bother to look, I can't look because then I'll see how she truly sees me now, _Neville, get Ginny to the seventh floor, there is a warded room Zabini and Lovegood are inside and safe for now, Zabini will explain to you what I've relayed to him alright?_

_*_

I push off the ground my body aching screaming for me to collapse, - _the password Is Orion, please Neville,_ He meets my eyes, _Rory - I no - We need to stay together - Don't go on your own -_ I silence his words with my finger, placing my hand on his cheek, _Neville you are far too important to me, to follow me around this castle right now, I have made a path the seventh floor is clear - I cleared it myself. Please, please go._ One single tear falls from his eye, I wipe it away, _You and Ginny are far too important to me for me to risk it. You are the closest thing I have to blood Neville please don't fight me on this - just - please_ His hand meets mine and nods, Ginny is still staring at the pools of blood under the two dead death eaters. _Ginny, I will try to find and protect Harry as best as I can okay? Please just listen to me this one time - go._ Neville grabs Ginny by the elbow and ushers her up the stairs, and as I crouch down, I hear Neville whisper to me, barely registering in my tattered mind _please be safe sister._ I reach down and yank the bloodies arrows from their chests and put them in my bag. I use the rubble around me to help stabilize myself as I stand. Fuck this is getting harder, and harder. I reach into my pocket once more, and cross off two more names. Feeling the coin get warmer, I know they made it safely there. I grab the two wands, shrink them down and put them in my bag and keep pushing because if I stop - I don't think I'll ever move again.

*

That's when I hear it, when I hear **him** , my blood stops I book it, faster than I have ever moved before. I make it around the corner when a green light flashes by me, missing me by inches. I see Fred, George and Theo all three against the wall, hip to hip. Casting hexes faster than I can register. I have no time to think, I grab my knife, and run. Fred is the first to see me, and he casts a shield covering the three, before anyone can register my movements, I slice through the first death eater, as the body falls, I grab the next and thrust my knife into their back and rip it out, spraying the walls in his 'pure blood'. Two more to go, push push GO GO GO I am working on pure adrenaline at this point, I throw my knife to the ground clattering against the stone and unsheathe my wand, _Avada Kendavra_ the flashes of green leave my wand not once but twice. killing them instantly, and I fall to my knees. I barely had the core for one, but two? Fuck. Stand, you can do it, please just stand.

*

George is slamming the shield, screaming my name, banging with all his might until Fred lowers it. Everything is moving so slow at this point, I look up and see Lucius at the end of the corridor, before I even register what is happening I look up and see Draco. _Fancy seeing you here darling,_ as he raises me from my knees to standing _I heard there's a reunion happening in the great hall, weren't you invited?_ I slur. He cups my face and looks back at the boys, _Get her out of here, Father and I have to have a quick chat._ He hands me off to George, who is holding me for dear life. Draco spins and looks at me once more, he walks up to me, showing me his hand as if hes reading my mind, his ring still there. He grabs me from George and slides his hand to my belt, unhooking one of my blades, shining Slytherin green. he tucks it into his chest pocket. _Don't worry about me - please Rory - just let them help you - He's mine to deal with now._  
  
  


*

I look at him, I've been so strong until now - Draco has been by my side ever since I can remember he's my best friend. _Don't die - please Draco come back to me._ I barely get those words out, like I was choking on them. He smirks at me over his shoulder, I watch him walk down to his father, _Wait I won - Lucius I found him first a bet is bet. A deal is a deal -_ I throw George's arms off of me, and stand my ground _Your prize you filthy little mudblood - is that - I wont be the one to kill you_ He points his wand to himself - _he will_ \- pointing his wand back at Draco. The words leave his mouth and suddenly the world is moving in slow motion once more; Draco spins on his heels and faces me _RORY RUN_ his screams echo against the walls. I spin to face the boys, I meet George's eyes and tears begin to pour, I rip off my hood and reach into my pocket and toss the coin - my life line to Theo who catches it, Fred using all of his strength to hold back George, he's screaming at me, at Draco - I don't know the world perhaps. I look at him, and smile taking in his features, his beautiful fiery red hair, his eyes - _George Fabian Weasley - I love you._ The words leave me lips and the tears begin to fall from George's face. _Rory NO Rory PLEASE Rory DON'T DO IT, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE PLEASE - PLEASE PLEASE I-_ Fred is losing his grip _RORY I CAN'T BLOODY HOLD HIM FOR MUCH LONGER_ and I look at Theo who nods at me, knowing what the coin means, a tear falls down his face and simply says _Orion_ and then they vanish.

*

Draco dives behind rubble and grabs me with him. _You know, I'm beginning to think this bloody reunion is not worth it_ I look at him and laugh a little _No shit Sherlock - yes its a muggle reference._ He meets my eyes and cups my face _Until the end?_ I cup his _Until the end._ He grabs his wand tighter than I have ever seen him before, and I grab mine. We rise from behind the rubble, I cast a shield, and we take off running towards Lucius. We split down the middle and each hide behind a pillar, I raise my hand and push Draco farther back so he remains unseen. _Now now, children, lets not play hard to get, that simply won't do._ \- **click. click. click. click.** the rhythm of his shoes meeting the stone beneath him. He turns to where I was standing, we lock eyes, _I know what you're thinking Ms.Knight, but you will lose, you already have dear child_. Rage is filling me, the fog sets in and the storm begins _Lucius_ my heart is pounding _Do you think you've won? Harry will beat Riddle and if he doesn't then I will._ He's standing in front of me, stepping forward, he takes his left hand and grips my throat pinning me to the wall. The leather gloves he's wearing begin to flex. He smiles a wicked smile, he is more broken than I imagined or anticipated. He begins to squeeze slightly, slowly adding more and more pressure to my throat. _I should have known my son to have been seduced by something as filthy as you, but I - I will not be swayed._ He hisses at me, his spit hitting my face. _Are you sure, Lucius?_ \- I meet Draco's eyes he comes up from his hiding spot, _I've heard anyone can be seduced._ That was the final straw for him, his eyes black with rage he squeezes my throat, lifting me up so my feet begin to dangle above the ground and begins to slam my head like a bouncy ball against the stone, my ears are ringing and I taste blood. My world is spinning, so much so I don't see Draco emerge from the shadows.

*

 _Goodbye Father_ \- Draco thrusts the blade into his father's back to the handle, leaving the blade in his back and stepping back Lucius, falls to his knees and I slam to the stone, fuck that hurt. I'm so tired. Draco lifts up his leg and kicks his father over on his back and Lucius is dead. Draco falls to his knees, _FUCK - Rory - stay with me, come on Rory - come on, look at me, you know better than to provoke him - what have you done - no - keep those dark honey eyes open and on me that's it - keep those eyes open, the war isn't over yet darling -_ he's cupping my face and shaking me, trying to keep me awake. _Draco, I have a list - please please go find them, please promise me-_ and my world goes black.

*

I wake up in the great hall, which has been set up to be a makeshift hospital. My ears are ringing, and my body is screaming. The smell of death, fills the air. A smell that has embedded itself into my lungs and memories. I try and sit up, gripping the makeshift cot. I rest on my elbows, taking a breather and that's when I see them, all pacing around me, sitting, standing, holding each other. My list, they're all here. _Fancy seeing you lot here._ My voice is coarse and it hurts to speak. They all look up and I hear cries of joy, people calling over others and everyone hugging. George is on my left i soon discover, he's holding my coin and his tears have dried on his cheeks now. He shudders and meets my gaze. He leans over to kiss me but stops himself - he pulls away and holds up the coin to my face. _why did you send me away._ Almost too soft for me to register - the words ached my tired soul, _George - I_ he stands up and is now cowering over me, _NO I had my ring that was the deal - we all wear these rings in battle - I HAVE MINE AURORA. You -_ ** _YOU_** _\- YOU were DEAD._ The words pour out of him, unsettling the dust around us all. Broken words, to his broken lover. They look at him, _So the ring worked- George - please, come here, let me explain -_ I'm trying to sit up, but I can't move a muscle - he looks at me and laughs, he **laughs** _It WORKED? I am so - YOU WERE DEAD. Draco brought you to the room and he laid your_ ** _BLOODY CORPSE_** _on a fucking table! EXPLAIN? HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN HOW YOU WERE DEAD? How are - what the fuck are these rings made out of huh - how were you dead for over five hours, but now you're alive? Rory- No I can't do this right now-_ His words booming in the shattered and broken hall, and suddenly the whole room is silent. Fred and Arthur walk over to George, trying to grab him, calm him down but he pushes them off and makes for the exit. _George- GEORGE_ \- _WAIT-_

*

I begin to panic, I grip the cot, I rip my limbs up until I'm sitting up, _George WAIT_ \- I can't feel my legs and I try to move too quickly and I fall off the cot and to my knees, falling forward, my hands smack on the bloodied stone. I try to steady my breathing, I try - I try anything. My tears hit the stone. I look up and Harry offers me his hand, and I take it. - _Harry what happened? Where's Riddle??_ He helps me sit back down in a chair this time, with the help of Pansy, and she holds my hand. They sit on either side of me, and Harry begins to spill the gruesome details of the battle, how HE was a horcrux, how his ring must've brought him back, the second battle, He tells me everything, the secrets from Dumbledore, the lies. He tells me, that Draco brought me back to the room and George fell over with grief, wailing, making a cry he'd never forget. Until Draco showed him the ring, told him the rings are special, and the list. _The bloody list -_ George and Draco fought - _I mean Rory, George was feral- He - We had to pull him off Draco and the saddest part was Draco didn't even fight back. He let George beat the bloody hell out of him, it took almost all of us to hold him down and sedate him Aurora._ He began to tell me when the battle had finished, when we declared victory - George was the one to bring me down the stairs, _he carried you himself - he wouldn't let anyone touch you - no one truly believed you'd come back._ That he said nothing, for hours. waiting for a miracle - something anything, _I mean he was fidgeting with that coin you tossed Theo. He looked as if he had died right there with you._ Harry wiped a tear from his eye, and I looked up at my list, my people. They were all here, _Everyone made it then?_ Harry nodded at me, gripping my hand for dear life. _Thank you Rory- I - Thank you - I shouldn't have woken up I know... I know I wouldn't be here without you._ He looks at me and tears are pouring down his face. _Pansy, I'm okay honey you can let go._ I whisper to her. She smiles softly and lets my hand go, I thought she'd break it she was holding it so tightly. I stand up, regaining my strength, steadying myself against Harry who was seated. I take a dozen deep breaths, gathering whats left of my composure - what's left of it anyway. I grab my wand, my hood, look back at everyone and cover my face once more. I begin to make my way to the exit to find George.

*

I hear explosions, I hear glass breaking - I hear **George**. He's breaking windows, breaking chairs, screaming in pain, in agony. I stop in the doorway _George - please_ I whimper, loud enough to register, but barely. He looks up at me _he was feral Rory, I've never seen him so out of control -_ I remember Harry's words. I walk into the classroom and shut the door behind me. I raise my wand casting _muffalito_ on the door. I take off my hood, and walk to the middle of the room and sit on a table. _Please, just - George come here._ Contemplating my offer, he throws the last chair breaking the last window in the room, heaving and sweating he looks at me. He throws his wand onto the table and walks towards me. He stands in between my legs and just looks at me, as if he's trying to memorize the features, like this is the last time he's ever going to see me again.  
*  
_How could you do that to them? To_ ** _me_** _?_ He says, breaking eye contact with me, looking down. I grab his face, pulling it to meet my gaze. _Because I love you._ His eyes lock into mine. _George - I love you. I - I you were on my list._ I sigh _I was on different orders than everyone.. I was told to take out as many Death Eaters as I humanly could, no matter the cost to myself. Those were my orders George._ He blinks and just looks at me, his face confused, dazed, trying to comprehend what I had just said to him - as if I was speaking in a different language. _Who gave you suicide orders? Huh? WHO IN THE ORDER GAVE YOU THOSE ORDERS?_ He slams his palms onto the table, startling me, I flinch. _Dumbledore did George, he's the one who created them in the first place._ He snaps his eyes back to me. _Albus fucking Dumbledore, sent you on a mission of no return? He sent you to DIE!_ His voice booms around me. _He wouldn't protect any of you George, I did what needed to be done! Sna-_ He was standing almost across the room his face in his hands _Snape, made me these weapons, trained me. My core isn't like yours George. I'm - mine's gray._ Fuck I feel faint, He lifted his face up and met mine. _Your core, your magic is gray? How?_ bewildered. _How do you think, I saved you all? I hold up my hand, showing my ring, I made these for all of you - except him. I was his soldier, his assassin, his killer - when he said jump I asked how high. Between being a student, and taking on undercover missions for The Order, I've been in and out of being undercover for months George - even before the true "fighting" ever began- there is so much I have to debrief with you - with everyone - George, Please - look at me._ He stopped pacing and met my eyes. _I will tell you everything you want to know okay?_ I slide off the table and my feet meet the floor, my bones aching for relief - _Just, please George - I love you._ He looked at me, _You know, none of us knew what these rings were for - what they could do, we all had our guesses. But - now i owe Freddie five galleons - he was the closest_ He looks at his hand, spinning the ring with his thumb of his opposite hand. _You know, you just told all of us, they could never come off, and boy - did Freddie and I try -_ a smile emerged on his face, thinking of whatever mischief memory he and freddie had made. _I knew it had to have been more than just a simple ring, but to cheat_ ** _death_** _? You gave us all rings that_ ** _cheat_** _death? And you never told us?!_ He looked at me, _Its more than that. George, please_ I grabbed his face cupping it with both hands _Look at me._ He locks eyes with me and his eyes well up with tears _I am not made of glass George Weasley._ I can see his mind working, everything connecting. _I thought I had lost you. Aurora, I merlin, I -_ He starts to breathe heavy, he's having a panic attack, I hold him tighter, he pushes me off, I grab him and slam him against the largest table in the room and hold against his waves. Holding him tight against the table. _Count with me George, one.. thats it, two.. three, four, five thats it, keeping breathing, keep counting._ The waves that were once consuming him, drowning him have calmed. _Six, se-seven, eight, merlin ni-nine te-ten._ He stops counting and closes his eyes.  
*  
_I keep seeing you there, on that table. I - We hear Draco outside fumbling with his wand, with you, with something and Zabini is the first one to see you both - he knew - he knew something was wrong and he's carrying you - Draco- with both hands, he - he - we thought you were just knocked out, but the closer he got to the table, the more we would see that you weren't - you - were cold. You were DEAD._ He started to tell us, that his father tried to imperio him to kill you, and you made him hid until the proper moment but you began provoking Lucius, and he unraveled. slamming your head into the wall, over and over again, You were smiling about something Lucius had said. He looks and stares through the window and continues on, _All I could see is that you were dead.. you told me you loved me.. then you died... you_ ** _fucking_** _died._ He stands up against me, slowly unlatching my body from him and he completely faces the window. _I almost killed Draco because it was his father that killed you. Draco, the guy who renounced his family, who led three others I love to defect too and lives in the burrow with mum and dad - with all of us. Draco someone who is like blood, Draco Malfoy who I consider my brother - I almost_ ** _killed_** _him because_ ** _you_** _put himself and all of us, above you._ I turn back to the table and look down, my hands beginning to grip it so hard I thought it would snap from the pressure. _George, it was not his doing, I have a list -_ He spins around, tears rolling down his face _I HAVE A LIST TOO AURORA, YOU - YOU ARE THAT LIST. YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING!_ His words boom across the classroom, shaking the walls. Not even my silencing charm, could have hushed that. _How could you be so_ ** _fucking selfish_** _\- so - so_ ** _fucking reckless_** _? Do you - How- You_ ** _BROKE_** _me, seeing you DEAD BROKE ME! I close my eyes and I see you lifeless, on that_ ** _fucking table_** _I - the very_ ** _fucking IDEA_** _of never hearing you laugh again, hearing you sing as you cook dinner, never feeling the warmth of your body on mine again, never waking up to you again, do you have any idea what that did to me, because you said you had a list? What about_ ** _YOU_** _\- who_ ** _the FUCK_** _was protecting YOU?_ He bellowed, shaking the broken glass beneath our feet.  
*  
I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. It took me a few minutes to muster the courage to retort back, I release my grip from the table and face him completely - matching his anger with anger **_No one George! - No one was protecting me_** _!_ I slid back onto the table and put my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my thighs, meeting his gaze from across the room. _No one was protecting me George, because that wasn't my mission. No one was tasked to me, because to get the job done, I had to sacrifice everythi-_ before I could even finish my thought he ripped my face from my hands and kissed me. It was hard, rough, hungry, kissing me as if this were all a dream, and he'd wake up and see me dead on the table, I grabbed him and pulled him close to me, my hands in his hair, wrapping myself around him, my elbows on his shoulders, closer, bringing him closer until there was no room for even air between us. His mouth hungry on mine, opening and our tongues battling, meeting need for need, want for want, more, more. _Geor_ \- He rips off my top, and then his own, pushing my bare back onto the table, he slides me up, and climbs up in between my legs, hovering over me, kissing my face, my jaw, making his way down the scar from Lucius, trailing down to my breasts, sucking on my nipple, flicking my nipple ring with his tongue, kissing all the way over to my other breast _Geor_ -I lose myself in the pleasure, I moan out _fuck - George please - George_ I go to pull his face to mine and he grabs my arms and pins them above my head. As quickly as he was on top of me, hes standing, undoing my belt and lightly tossing it on the ground, _George, - George_ as quickly as it started he stopped, he looks at me. _I- I'm sorry I just - I - don't know - Rory I'm sorry._ He just stands there, no shirt, pants unbuttoned, his hair tousled, looking at me topless on a table. His bites showing to the surface, going side by side to the bruises left from the battle today. I lift my hand to my neck, where I remember feeling Lucius's hands, and right below it - a hickey from George that's pierced the skin, touching it as gently as I can, pulling my hand away and see blood on my finger tips.

*  
I lay there, my mind racing, what the **fuck** just happened I can't grab a thought, I am so tired of thinking - of being right now - that I could literally just pass out, I cover my chest with my left arm almost with a bit of embarrassment and use my right one to help me sit up. He's just standing there, as if he were frozen in time. _I should have said it earlier, but I do love you Aurora, I do love you. I just - I'm sorry about this. I love you. I just_ his hands in his hair, sliding down to his face and rubbing it _\- can we go home please? I think we need some proper rest .. and a shower. Can we -_ he looks at me and I'm standing up putting my shirt back on, buckling my belt back where it belongs. I turn around and face him, tears I never welcomed in the first place are welling up in my tired brown eyes, _George -_ I raise my hand to hush him - _don't interrupt me please - I had my orders okay? The only way I could ensure that everyone I love didn't die today was to follow them, I already broke them the rules, for making my list, for making the bloody rings and tracking you all down in the middle of a_ ** _fucking war_** _mind you._ ** _You_** I point directly at him _\- I sent_ ** _you_** _away because I couldn't think - I needed to be able to complete my mission, I had to. I had to make sure you all left here alive. Dumbledore and a select senior officers of the Order_ ** _MADE_** _these orders for me_ ** _SPECIFICALLY ._** _How can you stand here and preach to me about how reckless and selfish I am, by doing what_ ** _I_** _felt was right in the moment._ ** _George I AM selfish_** _, I would_ ** _fucking_** _die right here right now and stay dead, if it meant saving your life all over again, to save any single one of their lives again. I didn't mean to provoke Lucius, into - kill- doing that to me. Draco wasn't even supposed to be in that particular corridor anyway. I was supposed to end Lucius's life and move on. I didn't know - that it would take me that long to come back. I never tested the rings, I never meant for this - I was supposed to follow orders stick to my mission, -_ He looks at me, _What do you mean Draco wasn't supposed to be there - Aurora, what are you not saying?_ Fuck. _Draco was helping me sweep the castle. He knew... what I was tasked with and he completed my mission where I failed. He knew about the rings, because he.... and a couple others.. helped me make them. He thought I had told you lot - but I didn't - not yet - I didn't know how to tell you all that I have a gray core. I can call into dark magic with light intentions. I essentially copy and pasted the resurrection stone into these bloody rings. But-_ I'm stumbling over my words, its getting harder and harder to make coherent thoughts, thanks for the dozen concussions Lucius. 

*

He is stepping closer to me, _But what Rory? Spit it out now._ fuck fuck fuck _but - I_ gulping hungry for air - _I had to make it so you could come back right, any of you right? but come back fully, with your soul, heart and mind in tact... I had to essentially.. make them.._ I dart my eyes down and then back up, when did it get so fucking hot in here? _Rory - spit it the fuck out._ I take a deep breath and simply state the horror in which I committed. _I essentially made horcruxes. A piece, or part of my love for each of you - a part of my soul - is bound to those rings. Now - I know what you are thinking. I never_ ** _murdered_** _anyone. I figured out how to bypass that, painful, excruciatingly so -_ _but I figured out how to give a piece of my soul without having to murder anyone_ _or having it turn me into a murderous sociopath_. He looks down at his ring and looks at me _So what you are saying, is that you -_ ** _you_** _\- made these rings out of_ ** _your soul_** _\- to protect us from death?_ I meet his eyes, and scoff at him _How do you think Harry is alive George? Hmm? How do you think Cedric made it out alive in the TriWizard Tournament after Riddle Avada'd him? Sirius took the killing curse TO THE CHEST and walked it off the next morning. How - How do you think you all survived a battle today? It was from my love, my love protected you all - I bound my love for all of you in those rings. Dumbledore refused to protect any of you - and I know the devil George, and I would've rather signed my soul to him a hundred times over than the one time I did to Dumbledore._ I didn't even realize I was yelling. I put my face in my hands and start to sob, I am broken, I was dead, I smell of dried blood, sweat and probably reek of death. I just want to sleep, I want to lay next to George and not have a fucking care in the world. 

_*_

_I - I - I understand - well I think - fuck I don't know! You throw all this information at me and I'm supposed to what - be okay? Be happy? That you... no Rory wait - just look -_ George grabs me pulling me into a hug that I was so desperately needing. _Rory, please look at me -_ He releases the hold my hands have on my face and cups my face with both of his hands _I love you - yes I'm bloody blind with rage at all of this, I'm so fucking confused and stunned at all of this, but - in time - we need to sit down and talk about this. okay? Let's go find the others, and see about getting the fuck out of here, yeah?_ He kisses me, soft but firmly. I nod and lean into his kiss. He is the first one to pull away, grabbing his wand and my hood we leave the tattered room hand in hand.  
  
  


*


	2. The Lucky 13

The corridor felt like it was never ending, as if they'd be looped for eternity. George - he look tattered, he was holding himself together as much as he could but at the end of the day - he was angry and hurt and I never meant to cause his hurt. I wonder if I'm still the same, or did death really not change me? Am I still me? - I'll have to talk to Harry about this, whats it like to die and come back - truly he was one to know, maybe Sirius or or Cedric would help. I just know the second I walk through these doors with George, I will have to divulge what it is I had to do to protect my own, I will have to reveal all the unknowns kept by Dumbledore himself, I will have to enact his final wishes..

I know what needs to be done but I don't know if I have the strength to do it.

*

George lets go of my hand and pushes open the doors to the great hall. Pieces of castle, lay all around us, the dead have been covered by tarps, and people are making recoveries on make shift cots. There is no more screaming, the dust has settled in here all around them. _Well, are you coming?_ George turns to me and extends his hand, I lift my wand and undo my braids and let my curls fall to my lower back. Matted with blood and debris, my locks are heavy. I try to look as normal as I can, pinching my cheeks to give an extra boost of color, I place my hand in his as he leads me into the hall.

*

Molly and Arthur are the first to notice us walk in and they both make their way over to us, and Molly grabs me into a hug _Oh dear! I am so glad to see that you- well - are here with us again._ I hug back, I love this woman - not only did she essentially raise me, she moved me into the burrow when I was a child. She pulls me out of the hug and looks at me, tucks some curls behind my ear and cups my face. _I do hope you'll be by later this evening darling. We are cooking for a village it seems!_ I smile at her, _I wouldn't miss it Molly._ Arthur simply nods at me _Welcome back Aurora_ and I smile back _Glad to be back Arthur_. He knows we will have more to speak about once we returned back to base.

*

I see George has made his way to our friends, I begin my walk there, looking all besides me, Tonks and Remus sitting with Sirius, around a kettle probably reminiscing of the Marauders Era - I turn to my left and see Cho and The Patil twins huddled over a tarp covered body, to which I can only assume is Lavender Brown, I look away another life I couldn't save. I was already going to be in the **hottest fucking water** when the Order finds out what I did to get these rings, and even then - I shake the thought away. I look up and see all my people - my list incarnate - in their Order uniforms, All seated in a circle, laughing, a little crying and passing around a flask or two. _Room for one more?_ They look at me, and the first one to their feet is Neville - _I - Aurora, I am - I shouldn't have left you- I am so -_ I hug him. _Longbottom, please - now is no time for tears, we have time for those later, can we just celebrate that we all made it out together?_ He holds me so tight, like I'm a figment of his imagination or a figment of his grief - as if he'll let me go and I'll turn to dust and float away in the wind. I let go and he just looks at me, _We are all glad you're back - bloody hell Rory - You've gone and made Longbottom cry again!_ Ron is chuckling as he grabs Neville and hands him the flask. Laughter erupts, and I sit down on George's lap. _Cheers - to Rory - and her fucked up rings - here here!_ Theo rings out, he is slightly buzzed - they all laugh and toast. _So - can we know now what these do or - are you going to keep it a secret forever? - I'd much like to know what you have_ ** _permanently_** _attached to my finger Rory love -_ Zabini looks right at me and tosses back a swing of the pass around flask. _I uh - well fuck_ I say half laughing with my hands in my hair. I can feel George's hand trailing up and down my back. _So uh - promise not to be super pissed yeah?_ I look at everyone _This will have to wait till debriefing because I'm fairly fucking certain -_ I grab the flask from Fred and pound down some fire whiskey, passing it back to Fred - _that I am in hot shit and there is no one that can save me now._ They all look among themselves and look back at me _What did you do Rory - what do you mean?_ Cedric says hushed _We got your back here - you're not alone Rory._ I bite my lip and I look over to Draco, who has never looked worse, he sits quietly, taking long swigs of his flask, he's probably occluding. _Can I have it back please?_ Draco looks up at me, I extend my hand to him and he reaches in his pocket and hands me my bloodied piece of parchment, as well as the blade he used to kill Lucius. They are all staring at Draco and I _Darling - I think its best to just read it to them, there's no harm in it okay?_ He lifts the flask back and shoots the rest back The parchment feels heavy in my hands, its been folded and refolded so many times today, that I'm afraid if I open it it'll fall to pieces. _Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Zabini, Neville, Cedric, Draco, Theo, Fred, George, Pansy and Ginny._ I don't have to unfold the paper to know the names of my people. Confusion fills their faces, _The lucky thirteen, the thirteen people that I took these orders for, I damned myself for you all but I wouldn't ever change that. The.. He.. had come knocking and - now - hes bound to collect._ Hermione looks over at me as if she knows what I have done, _You.. - you sold your soul to who? the Devil?_ She looks so confused as the words leave her mouth in a bit of a chuckle. _No, ha so much fucking worse darling - I sold my soul - to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

*

I stand up, i have to hurl, i need air - I need something anything, _what do you - what are you talking about Rory,_ Harry looks so hurt and confused because that is same man raised him like a pig for slaughter and left him with nothing to save himself with. _Where's Snape? I need to talk to him - I ne-I- need need -_ I feel the panic fill my body, clouding my mind - the fog has set in - I have kept this from them for so long, I was being crushed under rocks, carrying them, placing them all over my body crushed under the weight of my secrets, secrets that were half mine and half Dumbledore's, and just like that the rocks have disappeared and I can breathe again. _Snape, I need Snape where is he?_ George stands up, trying to steady me as do everyone else I hear them call for someone, the voices all merging together, the hall is spinning and before I can register whats happening I succumb to the darkness once more.

*

 _Rory, RORY WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW_ \- I open my eyes, everything is moving so slowly and I snap my head to see Draco standing next to me, while dodging hexes. I feel so heavy, wait I - I've been here before - _On your left!_ He spins and casts something I can't make the words out. He grabs my forearm, _RORY YOUR WAND WE HAVE TO LEAVE_. How- we are in the manor - I remember this mission - it was a rescue mission - _DRACO YOU BLOOD TRAITOR_ \- I.. I see Bellatrix _YOU ARE WEAK - JUST AS YOUR MOTHER - YOU FILTHY FUCKING TRAITOR -_ she is screaming and casting curses, faster than he can block, I begin to help block for him - I see that Draco is.. he's holding a body - who is that - no no no this already happened? **_CRUCIO_** It hits me, and sends me to my knees, I scream - I am being fried alive - I am dying - holy fuck - push push - I taste blood and before I know it - I am released from my torture - Bill Weasley has grabbed me and is **fucking dragging my limp body.** I can't even believe I am walking - is this walking? My legs feel like cement hardening. Before I even register what's happening - I'm sucked into a portkey and we land on a beach - i land in the water, salty in my mouth its unforgiving. **push, push, you know how to swim you daft bimbo.** I am moving with the waves and allow them to bring me to shore, where I see Draco.. and he's holding his mother's body.

*

 _Rory, please - RORY WAKE UP - IT'S A NIGHTMAR- SOMEONE GET GEORGE DAMN IT!_ I hear Fred yelling. _Where the FUCK is GEOR- AH there you go welcome back Rory._ I slowly blink at him, and swallow air, gasping for it. _Do you need some help? You gave us all quite the scare back at Hogwarts, darling please never do that again?_ He smiles - _what you mean die freddie?_ I retort back. _Please!_ He slaps his hand over his heart _I cannot have anymore scares woman - you have nearly ended my dear brother's life twice now._ He smiles half laughing, helping me sit up in bed. I'd know the burrow anywhere. I look around, I'm still in my bloody uniform, literally and figuratively - but at least my boots are off. _Freddie, can you help me downstairs? I am suddenly starved for attention - i might have to faint again._ He shakes his head at me, _cheeky as ever are we Rory?_ I take the blanket off of me, and he helps me stand and stabilizes me, looking me up and down as if I'm going to fall out again. _Don't look at me like that now Freddie, I'm okay._ He looks grim but puts on a half smile helping me out of their room and down the stairs.

*

I make it downstairs, and the burrow feels and looks as I remember. Despite the renovations, its never changed for me, its always been home. _Darling, welcome back please don't do that again, dear weasley cannot take another scare_ , Draco pulls me into a hug. _I'm fine, I have - I have been going for days you know that - it's just exhaustion._ I say as he hugs me tighter. His occulding is damn near air tight. I know he's hurting too, but in time - he'll come to me about it. I pull back and see everyone is all over, eating in the dinning room, some sitting on the couches, laughing and sharing stories from battle. George isn't inside from what I can tell, I scan the room and find myself giggling trying to find my ginger haired lover in a sea of his ginger haired family. Draco puts his hand to the middle of my back and I wince _Sore, Draco - Don't push me - No I will get it looked at later okay? I took a few too many hexes today that's all_ I see the worry all over his face. _Are they waiting for me in there?_ I look up at him, _what do you think princess?_ He knows that nickname always makes me smile. _I think I'm about to get - in so much trouble - think I can get them to wait to punish me until tomorrow?_ I smile and he roars with laughter _I'll walk in with you, and go get your knight in shining armor, how about that?_ He guides me into the kitchen where the majority of the senior officers of The Order are. _Here goes nothing - wish me luck._ He looks at me and leans to my ear _May Salazar protect you darling._ Winks at me, and is off to go find George for me.

_*_

Remus is the first to see me walk in, Severus and Sirius are tearing into one another, yelling back and forth. They all turn to me, and hush their conversations. _Fancy seeing you lot here -_ I start, hoping that my ass chewing is not the literal end of me. Before I know it, Remus is standing in front of me, _What on EARTH did you do Aurora! You - I -_ He stops, and pulls me into a hug. Remus has become the father figure that I desperately needed him to be. I feel his shaky breathing, and his heart is racing. _I thought - WE thought - we lost you - we DID lose you - so please enlighten us Aurora, how are you standing in the burrow right now? -_ I hug him back, holding him tight, I feel his breathing slow and he pulls me from his arms, his hands on my shoulders studying me, _We have - all decided that - for tonight - we will debrief this weekend. Time for you - all of us to heal and come down from the high of battle okay? Someone said you were looking for Severus?_ I look at him, and nod, _I - I - I have orders.. had orders.. Snape can wait for now, he looks bloody angry - what did you say to him?_ A smile erupts on his face _-Wait don't tell me, have you seen my bag and belt?_ He smiles at me, shaking his head, he lets go of me, disappearing deeper into the kitchen grabbing both my bag and belt, thank god someone clicked my wand into my belt. He walks back over ready to hand them to me but pulls them back for a minute _Please - just eat some chocolate and relax?_ I smile and nod my head at him grabbing my belt and wrapping it back around my waist and clicking it into place. I reach for my bag and grab a piece of chocolate and smile at him, popping the piece of chocolate that I nipped from his stash. _I have something for you all - a part of my orders from Dumble-_ I stop myself as the whole burrow has gotten quiet. I walk up to the table where Moody is sitting head, reach into my bag and start dropping bundles of wands, some snapped in half. _Sir, I - I hope this is what you meant Moody - when you said disarm them all._ They all look at me, _How many... are there?_ Moody looks at me and I stiffen, _50 I think or more. I lost count when I hit 30 - I - there's more in here, you told me.. anyone who raises their wands against us- the Order.. well you knew my orders Moody -_ I feel as if I am going to pass out, the fog has turned and the storms in my head have begun again. I hear Molly gasp from behind me, racing to get to me, she places her hand on my shoulder and i flinch under her touch _ALASTAR MOODY SHE IS A - CHILD! WHAT BLOODY ORDERS - WHAT IS SHE TAKING ABOUT?_ I haven't heard Molly yell this loud since The Twins could do magic outside Hogwarts. Moody looks at me, and looks at the pile of wands I collected, _Well - are you going to tell them or shall I Moody?_ I hear Severus say as he slides back inside the room.

*

He sighs and grumbles something under his breath. He puts his hands on his staff, _Look - we - some of us in the Order - well fuck we aren't debriefing until this weekend Molly!_ He shakes his head _All I can tell you right now, all I WILL tell you is the name of Aurora's mission - Which was Operation Orion._ He looks around the room, and then I see it, Luna - looking at me _Rory, Rory, come here Draco said something about your back being hurt? He also said something about him trying to find your knight? He told me to cause distraction to get you out of here - but I just think the energy is too much for you - seeing as you were dead earlier today, don't you think?_ I hear the group laughing from the living room, _Yes, Luna - baby, darling- I agree, can you check my back please? You made quite the distraction_. I smiled back at her, as I leave Molly's grasp, The "adults" are all staring at me. Luna extends her arm to me and I grab her hand, walking out of the kitchen the "adults" go back to arguing about - well - fucking everything. _Luna, have you seen George, Draco told me he'd go try and find him but have you seen him?_ She looks at me, _Go upstairs and I'll grab him, I know where he's hiding - he's been quite distraught since we got here, he didn't want us to see him crying but I think hes sweet don't you think? How much he loves you?_ I grin at her, and head upstairs. Gripping the railing like its my life line, I make my way upstairs.

*

I find George and Freddie's room - I moved in here when they got the shop, and pushed their beds together. I stand in front of the mirror, looking at myself. I don't recognize my reflection in the slightest. My hair jet black meeting my waist, my curls are knotted and matted together, my face is bruised, and I feel my parting gift from Lucius, although Zabini healed it, it scared and it still hurts to touch. I walk closer to the mirror and touch my reflection, losing myself in the mirror until I hear **tap tap tap** on the door, startled, I look and see Luna, George and Draco in the doorway, _You are quite pretty even though you are bloodied, don't you think so boys?_ Luna is a gift to this world, I have not and will not ever meet someone like her, so I keep her close to me. _Do you need help? Here - let me help take this off, I think its dried to your body you sure do bleed a lot rory_ Luna is helping me take off my top, and I suddenly feel an urge to hide and run away. I mean its nothing any of them haven't seen before. Luna is extremely comfortable with nudity - hers and anyone else's. Draco - we had a little tryst.. for a couple months, we also shared a dorm at Hogwarts. George - is well George. My lover, he's seen all of me. I begin to blush and drop the undone top, forgetting that I wasn't wearing a bra and my nipples are pierced, I hear George gasp bringing his hand to his mouth, and Draco has lost all color in his face. I turn to the mirror and see.. the damage that has been done to my body. I touch my skin, feeling the hurt and hot of the open wounds, my veins are black in color and I know that means trouble. After a while I stopped feeling any pain, I couldn't allow myself to feel pain. _I am going to need - a more experienced healer upstairs Rory, the piercing are a new addition - I like them. Do you want Hermione or?_ I can't pull my eyes from the mirror, there is not one part of my upper body that has been unscathed, I graze my neck and flinch from the pain. _Luna - oh - uh - I think actually Severus is the best healer we have here currently - I'll - I'll find a shirt or something can you stay?_ I turn from the mirror and lean to her ear _Can you please take the boys? I - they should not have to see me this way I-_ Before I could finish I hear the pitter patter of stomping boots and before I know it, everyone of my friends has seen my upper body. Hermione lets out a gasp and pushes her way through with Ginny and Pansy in tow. _BOYS! SOME PRIVACY!!_ Hermione grabs my top and covers my breasts. I wince - this woman as fierce as she is - right now forgets her strength. _I'M NOT LEAVING HER HERMIONE - so make some fucking room please - yes freddie, ZABINI eyes to yourself please - please stop staring at her nipples YES THEY ARE PIERCED, Neville come on mate, lemme through, CEDRIC WHAT BET- BLOODY HELL RON- MALFOY SOME HELP?_ George had made his way into the room to cover me from peering eyes, as draco began pushing the flock of men downstairs, George is taking off his t-shrit and sliding it over my body to help me get somewhat covered, all the oogling eyes have left and their whispers of my body made me feel insecure in that moment. _OI! DRACO - Grab Snape and Mum please! We need to get her healed before she get an infection!_ He hollers to him, waiting for a response _ON IT WEASLEY._

_*_

I lean and lay my head on his chest, breathing him in and in that moment I feel like I have finally come home, I feel safe. _Hello princess, tell me - how do I get to explain those piercings to the boys now?_ He pulls my chin up to face him, I giggle - _that sounds like a you problem Mr.Wealsey.. What bet are they taking about you think?_ He leans down and kisses me, softly with a smile. I can feel the tension between us, but for now its set aside. Molly comes into the room holding a muggle first aid kit I had made for them a few years back and Severus well - brings himself. _George, take a step back honey we have to see what we're working with. I do hope I have enough bandages._ George takes a step back, clenching his jaw, knowing what they're about to see and Pansy walks to me, reaching for the back of my shirt while Luna brings the front of the shirt up covering my breasts, revealing my wounds. Molly gasps and turns away, I really hope she isn't crying right now. Severus walks up to Pansy inspecting my back, lightly touching the black veins, muttering something about them to himself and then to the front where Luna is and looks at me, his eyes are glassy with tears _This... is going to be painful Aurora,_ he clears his throat _you have some curses lingering in your skin... removing them will be a painful.. process. The scaring will most likely be permanent... I am going to need some additional hands to help make this go as... quickly.. as possible.._ I nod, confirming that the next few hours are going to be one helluva ride _let's get started shall we? Before I change my mind please. - I - how many more people do you need? Is... is it that bad Professor?_ He meets my gaze _I will need the help of... four more people. IT IS as bad as it looks Aurora don't play daft - it never suited you, you have countless improperly set bones, some still broken ones at that... to think I taught you better than this tck tck tck._ I swallow hard, holding back the tears that so desperately want to fall - Snape could be very cruel when he's hurting - I shake my head giving the verbal okay to hours of torture. _I'll be back._ He snaps out of the room.

*

I look over and George whose comforting Molly, as is Hermione and Ginny. I look back into the mirror, _should.. should I take my shirt off Molly? I - I there are not many women downstairs to help._ I choke out- great all of my father figures staring at me writhe in pain for an undetermined amount of time. She makes her way to me and cups my face, _oh dear, it'll be okay we will all be here with you - you - won't be alone not even for a minute._ I can see the tears fresh on her cheeks. I smile and pull her into a hug _thank you moll-mum._ she hugs me back and makes George turn around while the girls help me take off my pants. _Mum! You do know - UGH fine, I'll just have to pretend I've never seen my darling Princess naked._ She slaps the back of his head as he laughs. I stare into the mirror and wonder how the fuck I got out alive - ring or not - I shouldn't have made it out. I shake my head and make my way to George's old dresser, pulling out a pair of spanks and a sports bra, Pansy and Luna help me- covering myself as much as I can, without my clothes getting in the way - I hear the crack of the apparation and I turn around and see Severus, Remus, Sirius and Tonks. What I didn't count on was their expressions. Tonks has covered her mouth with both hands and a single tear falls down, _Bloody fucking hell.. Aurora, how the fuck are you even here right now?_ Sirius is the first to break the tension of silence, his hand touching my abdomen. _Let's get started and lets keep comments to a minimum please - Ms. Knight - lay down and then we will begin._ Severus is always the most level headed one, but not with me, why? I'm not sure. I make my way to the bed and George lays next to me _This will be a breeze.. just please for the love of everything holy aurora.. if you feel the pull of the darkness.. -_ he stops and swallows hard _don't go into it okay? there is no third times the charm. just stay with me. special ring or not aht aht aht no tears._ I nod at him and they all make their way over me, _Remember to breathe Aurora... let's begin._ Snape's cast is the first one I feel - I feel myself convulse from the pain. I hear George - I think i hear him I feel as if my throat will rip in two, I look and I see the girls being told to hold me down and still _KEEP HER FROM MOVING WE CANNOT TAKE ANY CHANCES THESE BONES NEED TO BE SET PROPERLY._ Molly is crying too much to concentrate on casting any charm to silence my noise. George is stroking my cheeks, wiping my tears and they fall, whispering sweet nothings in my ear that I can't quite make out. As soon as it began it stops I take several gasps of air, before I realize that this is only step one, they are breaking and resetting my bones properly. This is only the beginning, how is this the beginning? I see Molly keeping the boys at bay at some point they must've stormed the stairs, because I see my favorite blonde haired boy hovering over me, tears in his eyes he places his hand on arm and telling George something - the room is spinning, and I can feel the sweat dripping onto my sheets. He kneels and meets my eyes, placing his hand on my head and whispers _Legilimens_ I feel myself transport to the insides of my mind, I am standing in the library of my mind, with both my boys.

*

 _Tell me, how bad is it?_ I look over at both George and Draco who look at each other and George takes a step forward breaking the silence - _Worse than they thought - they saw how_ ** _beautifully_** _you attempted to set your broken bones, so they all agreed it'll be a few days process but they want you to heal the bones first before they begin the other healing._ He tucks a couple curls behind my ear meeting my gaze _Draco, what are you both not saying? Look I can take it - just say it._ Draco is staring at the bookshelves, the rows and rows of them. I take a step back from them both - _What are you both not saying?_ Draco looks at George, _They know about your core and they're.. it makes it harder to heal you because of the dark magic._ Draco begins to walk to me and before I know it is holding my hand _They.. are torn as to how they should heal you.. because of your core.. your magic is gray so Remus and Sirius think they should.. push the darkness into your core..allowing your body to work it out on its own, hopefully charging your core.. whereas Tonks and_ ** _surprisingly_** _Snape think they should take_ ** _out_** _the dark magic and allow your core to heal without the spike of dark magic... they... no one knows how your heart will react to it. They... darling are afraid to test your ring a second time I suppose._ Draco drops my hand, _they are not sure.. they want you to decide._ I look up at them both, George and Draco are... they are struggling with this information with the idea that either way.. I may die.. again. 

*

 _Well.. what do you think.. both of you?_ George takes a step away from Draco _I think we should take it out of you Rory... but Draco here thinks its smarter to leave it in and push it directly into your core._ He spits the words as they bitterly leave his tongue. _All I'm saying George is that-_ Draco is cut off _NO you don't get to try and justify it. Not to me and sure as FUCK not to her. We CANNOT sway her decision. this is HER choice! NO matter what I think is best, AURORA MUST BE THE ONE TO CHOSE!_ George yells, rattling my books on the shelves. _.. How long do I have until I have to choose?_ I look at them both and they exchange looks, _You have until your bones heal.. so.. maybe a couple days. Rory AT MOST a couple days.._ George's words barely register to me. I begin to laugh, hysterically so. _Fuck me, this is exactly what i needed you know? I just - fuck me, I mean how.. do they know what the curse is? I mean Severus looked terrified when he saw me.. I just I need a few minutes of silence.. I need to think._ For what feels like a few minutes my mind is absolutely silent. I open my eyes and we are back in the burrow, back in the room of bickering adults, bickering friends. Draco comes up from the floor and makes his way to sit by the head of the bead, stroking my matted sweaty hair, George is stroking my cheeks, wiping tears and just.. looking at me as he is memorizing my features. I turn my head and face him, _I know you've made your choice princess, but for as long as you can give me please.. allow me to be ignorant about it._ He scoots closer and kisses me, firmly and I feel a tear fall, mine or his I'll never know. We break away and I stare at the ceiling. George has always, always allowed me to make my own choices and even if we fought, and he hated my choices he always stood by them. No matter what, its one of the things that make me love him so much.

*

I take a few deep breaths, these two boys knew before we made our way back here.. they knew what I chose, and instead of announcing it when we returned.. they're allowing me, even this small peace. I know I'm crying now, tears are just falling down the sides of my face as I lay in the silence of my own mind.. even for just a moment. I close my eyes, taking in my surroundings, I hear the bickering of everyone I love in this room. All divided over a choice they cannot make for me, how fierce they are. I smile, this is all I ever wanted... to be loved. Its funny, when Albus showed up all those years ago to the Orphanage I was living in, I don't think he ever pictured these people becoming my people, what my sheer presence could do. I take a few more breaths of air, and open my eyes before turning to Draco whose talking to Zabini and Theo, I reach up and grab the very bottom of his shirt and he looks down at me, _hey - hey SHES UP!_ The boom of Draco's voice silences the room. I for one cannot tell you which is worse, the noise or the silence.

*

At this point, George and Draco have elevated me some on the bed so I am in a somewhat sitting up position. Molly and Arthur ushered all the 'adults' downstairs leaving me with my lucky 13. Harry is the first to speak up _We all know.. well I think we all know the decision you've reached. they_ he points downstairs _do not know you as well as we_ he circles the room with his finger _all do. So.. lets settle this.. what have you decided on?_ I see them all staring at me, anticipating my answer as if they didn't already know. _I..fuck Harry.. way to put me on the bloody spot.._ I put my hand in my hair and rub it a few times. I look at George who I had hoped to give more than a couple hours of ignorance, ushering hand gestures at me, _go on.. love its okay.. tell them_ I look at them all once more, _I chose.. I chose to have them push it into my core._

_*_


	3. Surges

  
  
  
The room falls silent once more, _Are you all mad at me or something? Look I thought about it and -_ Harry and Ron begin to laugh and then the whole room is filled with laughter. _Bloody hell Rory, how hard did Lucius hit your head? No we knew what you were going to choose the second they told us what was happening_ Ron looks directly at me. They all nudge him, _What Ron is TRYING to say is no, Rory, we are with you - until the end remember?_ Pansy smiles at me. _Well... scale it for me_ I adjust myself in bed _how pissed are the 'adults' gonna be?_ I let out a laugh and _well.. nuclear_ Freddie laughs. _Trust me when I say - this might just start the third wizarding war there Rory_ Neville pips in. I look at George whose once again memorizes my features, _Would you lot mind if I had some time with George please?_ I study him, he stands up and with the help of Draco once again they begin herding them all out of the room. George closes the door, reaches into his pocket and takes out his wand casting _muffliato_ at the closed door. Turning to face me, with the devil in his eyes.

*

He makes his way back to the joined bed and pulls me down so now I'm laying fully on my back, and he begins to crawl on top of me hovering over me, he smiles _How about a bath darling?_ He leans down and with his right hand takes his finger lifting my chin to meet his lips. _I make no promises of good behavior but.. I'll surely do my best_ He kisses me lightly, barely touching my lips. I nod my head and he begins his trail of kisses, leaving my lips and exploring my jaw line, kissing my scar all the way down to my neck where he pauses, taking his hand and ever so gently touches the marks on my neck. He looks up at me, _arms up princess, let me help you get out of that..._ my arms slide from beside me to above my head. George then sits up straddling me and takes off my sports bra that was drenched in blood and sweat. He leans back down, moving past my neck to my breasts, kissing them gently - I moan _fuck.. George - bath please I want to be clean for you._ He kisses down my abdomen, taking both of his hands and pulling down my spanks, to reveal that I wasn't wearing underwear.

*

 _you naughty minx_ His eyes meet mine, and he begins to undress himself, teasing me with small glimpses of his body as he goes in and out of the bathroom. Before I know it, he's slid his arms underneath me, and makes our way to the bathroom, It was my idea to add a bathroom to their old room. He takes his wand from off the counter of the sink and the lights turn off, to reveal all the lit candles. The bath tub filled ready for us both to submerge in. He takes off his towel to reveal he is fully naked.. and hard. I tilt my head to him, and flash a smile. _Excited to see me are we George?_ He pulls me to standing and looks me dead I'm the eyes and he's smiling, _Now listen here, you naughty minx, you have freshly set bones.. I cannot be too rough tonight.. I have to let you heal.. so let me enjoy your beautiful body in this tub._ He kisses me and swoops me up _AH George!_ I'm giggling as he and I enter the tub together. 

*

The bubbles cover me up to my neck, and the sheer heat from this tub makes me throw my head back _fuck this feels great._ George makes his way to me _You're bloody boiling me but mum said that the heat from the water will help ease your muscles._ I grab his face and kiss him. I pull back just so our foreheads touch. _Will you help me wash my hair George?_ He nods and slowly spins me to face the wall and takes a cup, tiling my head back he pours water down my hair until its all wet. _George.. we may need to shower after this.. I didn't think my hair was that.. bloody._ I squeeze my eyes shut and take a couple deep breaths, _I'm sorry I shouldnt have asked you to do this - I just its okay - George?_ I turn my head and he isn't in the tub anymore. _George?_ I try to peer out of the bathroom and I don't hear anything.

*

I try to ease and calm the storms inside but I just - I can't breathe - I try to stand up but I can't the room begins to spin _George?! George?_ I cry out and I feel as if I'm losing my mind, I put my head in my hands - _he was just right fucking here... I saw him.. I felt him.._ whispering to myself. I hear a door close, wet feet slap the wood floor. George comes in the bathroom, towel wrapped around him _I - I Rory what's wrong? Princess breathe._ I can't take my face out of my hands, what if this is just the concussion? What if he isn't real, what if this isnt real? _Aurora, look at me, look I had to get some shampoo from Hermione for your hair, I told you I'd be right back whats wrong?_ I slowly take my face out of my hands and meet his eyes, his face filled with worry, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to figure out whats wrong.

*

 _I - I are you real?_ I whisper _Aurora.. what do you mean am I real? Do you think you're hallucinating? I should've told them to check your head again, once they set all those bones, they should've checked,_ He kneels on the ground as close as he can get to the tun _Rory touch me. I'm real love._ He guides my hand to his chest and places it on his heart, the warmth of his skin and the beating of his heart calm my frayed nerves. _What.. what's wrong with me?_ I look at him, _there is nothing wrong with you, you just had your bones broken and reset for two hours, you have a severe concussion, this is normal darling._ His other hand is cupping my face. He kisses the back of my hand and puts it back in the tub, he stands dropping his towel once more and gets back in the water with me _Bloody hell woman, this water is boiling me alive._ He spins me back around and wets my hair once more as he lathers up my hair, _Hermione is not that subtle, is that... vanilla? We both know who loves that_ George smirks behind me. _You hush there princess, we all know you encouraged it._

_*_

As George rinses out my hair, putting conditioner in it and pulling it into a bun at the base of my neck, he turns me to have us facing each other once more. He has a loofah, and some soap and begins to wash my body firmly, but so carefully. He runs it over my breasts, and slowly drifing up to my neck where he hands it to me and looks away _Rory I cant.. can you please?_ I look at him, he looks guilty as if its his fault. I push it away from me, and with the help of the tub I guide myself to straddle him, I cup his face with both hands _George, I am not made of glass, its okay.. just be gentle okay?_ He bites his lip, contemplating my words, he pours some soap into his hands, lathering to suds and takes both of his hands and ever so gently rubs my neck, my head falls back and I let out a throaty moan _thats nice George.. just like that see.. I'm okay George..._ my eyes are rolling back from the sheer pleasure of feeling his hands rub my neck, the fact that I chose to straddle him, knowing damn well he told me we had to take it easy tonight. He grabs the cup and begins to rinse off my neck and chest, his hands slide to hold my back as he kisses my chest, i lean back _Aurora... what do you do to me.. I thought I had better self control..._ He flicks my nipple with his tongue and I moan. He takes his right arm and slides it down to my heat, _George, please George-_ I am seeing stars, his hand stops _Beg for it_ He begins to turn his kisses to bites, I wrap my legs tighter around his waist _George please - please touch me- pleasepleasepleaseplease_ I moan again, his fingers are grazing the outside of my pussy, _good girl.. just like that.. tell me what you want.._ the vibrations of his words on my skin is driving me crazy. _George please... please pleaaase... finger me George.. please I want to- I want-_ My head falls on his shoulder, his fingers rubbing my clit, _thats a good girl.. tell me what you want or I'll stop.. i need the words princess._ I am shaking, George's shaft is hard beneath me, _I want - I want to come, please can you make me come?_ I can't contain it anymore, _that's a good girl.. your pussy feels so good rory, whose pussy is this.. is it mine rory?_ I can't think I can't move, it feels so fucking good. _Its yours, my pussy is yours George, please I want to cum please George._

_*_

He lets out a throaty moan, and slips his fingers in my pussy. _George.. yes fuck_ I lift my head and he raises his left arm up and cups the back of my head holding me up _Don't close your eyes, look at me rory, look at me while I make you come._ I open my eyes, and lock eyes with George, _George, please don-don't stop George.. I'm so close.. I'm close..please don't stop please_ I kiss him hard, keeping my moans in my throat because I want to scream, he kisses me back harder, fighting my mouth open and shoving his tongue in my mouth. I take both of my arms and wrap them around his head, pulling myself closer, _Rory, you feel so good, do you want to come.. tell me.._ I break away and let out another moan _yes please George please.. I'm close I- I -_ I tilt my head back and my eyes roll back _George please please I- I - I'm gonna come I need to come please let - please_ my hips are buckling and rolling on his hand, _work for it Rory, ride my fingers, thats it, fuck rory, thats it thats a good girl._ I feel myself about to climax, I am rolling my hips on his hand, deep and hard. _I -FUCK Rory, thats it.. I can feel that you're so close.. come baby.. come on my fingers.._ I lose myself in the pleasure of my climax, _thats it.. thats a good girl Rory.. such a good girl for me.. can I taste you.. hmm?_ I nod my head, I feel as if I'm floating in space, I tilt my head back down and see George put his fingers in his mouth sucking me off of him. _Come here, kiss me I want you to taste yourself -_ He pulls me down into a kiss, opening my mouth, exchanging my fluids back and forth.

*

Once the kissing subsides, George helps me down off of him, and he lowers himself into the tub further and has me lay on him facing him, I rest my head on his chest as two of his fingers trail up and down on my spine. _George.. I.. can we never leave this tub.._ He takes his fingers and places his whole hand on my back _Wherever you want to be.. is where we'll go Aurora._ He pulls me up to face him _I know we are in the middle of ... a fight right now.. but Aurora.. know I will never leave you, as bloody angry as you make me.. I will always come back to you.. always._ I study his face and kiss him gently _always?_ he kisses me back _always._ Before we can move, the door flies open _Bloody hell! I just I needed the loo!!_ Ginny's face is beat red and she covers her eyes. _Bloody knock next time dear sister!_ George and I begin to laugh and she slams the door.

*

He helps me gain my balance and drains the tub, he gets out first and starts the shower, _Do you need help rinsing your conditioner or do you want.. some alone time?_ He closes the shower door waiting for a response. _Please.. don't leave, I don't want to be alone._ He helps me out of the tub and helps me into the shower. _Bloody hell Rory, can you stop trying to boil me alive?_ I laugh at him. He takes out the bun and helps me rinse all of the soap and remaining debris from my hair, He's leaning against the shower wall, when he locks eyes with me _Rory.. no what are you doing no Rory -_ I begin to kiss his neck, trailing down to his chest, making my way to my knees and kissing down his chiseled body, _Rory.. fuck you don't have to.. don't have to_ I look up at him _do you not want me to suck your cock George?_ I pout at him _I - Rory - fuck_ I'm kissing his thighs _tell me.. because I'll stop George.. tell me to stop_ I begin kissing his shaft, lick it up and down keeping my eyes locked on his _no - no don't stop don't ever stop rory fuck .._ One of his hands becomes tangled in my hair as the other is slapping his cock on my tongue. I've never been able to take it all.. George is.. large its almost too much for me. I wrap one of my hands on his shaft while the other is holding his leg to keep me steady. _Rory.. oh my - fuck - fuck that feels so fucking good Rory._ He throws his head back and moans my name again. _Can I fuck your throat please rory, can I_ I nod and drop both of my hands, resting them on the top of my thighs. He takes both of his hands and tangles them in my hair. _Open your mouth, thats right, breathe through it.. yes fuck rory.. take it all.. be a good girl and take all of my cock just like that_ He begins to thrust faster and harder, I look up at him, gagging on his cock spit dripping down my face, sliding down my neck to my chest, tears running down the sides of my face _thats it - fuck rory - fuck i'm so close rory, fuck you feel so fucking good._ I feel his body tensing up, he's close _I'm coming_ I feel it slide down my throat, _swallow it all yes fuck you're such a good girl for me._ He pulls out of my throat and helps me stand up _Kiss me, I want to taste myself on your tongue._ If there's one thing George is - he's fucking wild. I kiss him hard, opening his mouth and we exchange his fluids now.

*

 _BLOODY FUCKING HELL MATE_ \- We turn and see the boys, all in the bathroom _Rory love! Never told us here George is hung like a horse!_ Zabini is laughing. George puts me on the wall and covers me with his body. _Can I fucking help you lot? Do we ever get any privacy in this bloody house? Harry! HARRY!_ Harry enters the bathroom where all the boys are camped out, eating and passing flasks. _Oh bloody hell, they're naked you aresholes!_ Ron takes the flask from Freddie _Well - seeing as we got to see the top half - we are wondering if George will let us see the rest HEY -_ Neville slaps the back of his head _Sometimes I don't how we're friends mate_ Neville and Theo shake their heads at Ron. _Rory! Look there's condensation we can't see you anyway! George knows he has a prior commitment for the evening - so we're just going to wait for him!_ Freddie knocks on the glass and George turns back and looks at him _How many of you want to see my girl naked? Sound off lets go._ Zabini, Ron call their names out, George turns back and faces me and I am blushing red. _Okay now whose seen Rory naked before?_ Theo, Neville and Draco call out _Look its not what you think George! Theo and I have because well we're her best friends, it was never sexual!_ George looks at me and I burst into laughter _Look if they want to see what I look like then fine, I belong to_ ** _you_** _.. let them pine for me._ George smiles and leans to my ear _you are such a dirty girl.. I fucking love it._

_*_

George turns off the shower _OI! Close the door, Freddie hand me my towel please._ We hear the door close and Freddie drops the towel on George's head. He wraps it low around his waist, _OI - You lot are lucky Aurora is comfortable with her nudity._ He opens the door and steps out closing it behind him. _look.. any word about her body being bruised or anything and i'll beat the shit outta you all - you understand?_ He growls. I take out my hair and shake it a bit. I step towards the door, and push it open. and step out. I blush because Neville is covering his eyes. _Well here - now you lot have the whole image in engrained in your heads - except Neville, love you darling._ They're eyes are on me, Zabini is the first to speak up _Okay okay.. so the nipple piercings are a nice touch -_ Draco has walked to the back of the bathroom, walking back he hands me a towel to cover up. _Rory.. your neck I am.._ His eyes drop, I can feel his walls breaking _Draco look at me, look its okay. When you're ready, we will talk about it okay? Don't force it right now._ His gray eyes meet mine once more, _I did forget how beautiful your body is Aurora._ I blush at him. _ALRIGHT YOU LOT GOT WHAT YOU WANTED - LET THEM GET DRESSED COME ON LETS GO_ Draco is herding them out, and looks at George _you are bloody lucky mate, we'll be downstairs alright?_ Draco closes the door behind him.

_*_

Once the boys all head downstairs George makes his way to the bedroom and I follow behind him. I drop the towel on the bed and make my way to the dresser and find some more spanx, and one of George's oversized Queen t-shirts, and pull it over my head. I sit down on the bed and begin to braid my hair back. I follow George with my eyes as he goes back and forth in the bedroom, pulling on a Order uniform, he sits down and pulls his boots on his feet. _What did Draco say to you in the bathroom?_ I look up at him _He tried to apologize for my neck.. he have you talked to him yet George?_ George turns back to his boots, finishing lacing them up he stands up and looks at me, _No.. but I will, I won't be long - We all have something some celebration at the Three Broomsticks - I'm not sure but I will be back as soon as I can be okay?_ He makes his way to me, _Mum left the potions you need to take, do you want me to get someone for you? So you're not alone?_ I look up at him, shaking my head no _I'll be okay I think - I'll just go to sleep okay?_ He squats down, _do you want me to stay? Look I don't want to leave you, tell me to stay and I will Aurora._ I kiss him, _No, go have fun, you're a war hero Mr. Weasley go enjoy a night of endless butterbeers._ He kisses me twice, stands up and walks out the door.

*

And like that, the house is silent once more. I look over at the potions, picking them up off the nightstand, one for pain, one for sleeping and I think the other one is contraception. I set it down and laugh to myself. I hear some knocking and I look up to see the girls, all with pillows, snacks and blankets. _We're gonna slumber it with you- George's orders._ Ginny says. I smile, and I can feel my eyes water _Bloody hell, Rory -_ Pansy drops her and Luna's stuff on the floor _Talk to us, are you alright?_ They all come in and close the door, _Look Rory, Grang- Hermione brought a couple muggle movies too, its okay to cry, we know you've been trying to be strong for George._ Pansy is rubbing my arms with her hands. _I look like a bloody idiot,_ I dry my eyes, _I just now this is going to be so cheesey - I think i'm just happy to see you all._ They all swarm the bed and huddle together. _OI! What did I walk in to you and George doing in the tub Rory, wanna share with the rest of us?_ Ginny is laughing. I slap my hands to my face and the girls are all laughing. _Look Ginny you should've knocked! Hermione, what movies did you bring? Oh are those Remus's chocolate bars, throw some to me I'm bloody starving._ Hermione stands up and pops in the movie Dead Poet's Society, which she knows is my all time favorite and we all cuddle on the bed together, as I spill out the spicy little details of my bath with George. As if the war never happened.

*


	4. Wake Up

It has to be around three am, when I hear the door downstairs open, hearing the hushed whispers of the boys as they try to be quiet. I look around me, I am in the middle of the spoonfest that is our bed right now. Hermione, Ginny are in front of me, and Luna is behind me, because she wanted to be my big spoon, while Pansy is behind her. How we are all in this bed right now, is a mystery to me. I am starting to feel the pain of my bones when I hear my door open, I pull my wand from under my pillow _Lumos_ and I see George and Freddie in the dark. _What are you doing in here? Its bloody three am!_ George stumbles towards me, he begins to pull my legs down, pulling me down the mattress, until he can pick me up. _George are you okay? Is he okay? Freddie?_ Fred walks up to George, whispers something in his ear, and then helps him put me down _George is black out drunk - I - I he is not in a good head space right now, he threw a couple punches at Draco at the bar. He needed to see that you were alive I think._ Freddie begins to guide George to Harry and Rons room, he's gone for a little while and then returns. _Freddie, they fought? Why? What arent you telling me?_ He puts a finger to my lips _Oi, come downstairs with me, the others are sobering up, we need to talk._ Fred extends his hand to me, I grab my wand and we make our downstairs.

*

 _Oi, you think Molly will be pissed that Draco is bleeding on the couch again?_ Harry asks, turning around expecting just to see Freddie. _Alright, spill what the fuck happened at the pub tonight?_ I cross my arms, and wait for someone - anyone to speak up. Harry hands the towel to Ron and he steps towards me, _I uh - Aurora,_ He puts his hands in his hair, and rubs it violently. _George took advantage of the free drinks, and while we were all nursing the one we had, he was shooting them back. He was belligerent Rory, we're lucky it wasn't an actual event held by the Order. George.._ I hear Draco moan from the couch _Rory, come here i'll just show you._ Harry tries to grab me, but i escape his grasp. _are you sure?_ Draco pulls himself so he's sitting and Harry grabs me a chair, putting it directly in front of Draco. _You.. you need to see for yourself to understand._ He takes the rag from his three times busted lip and winces. _Look - you lot are not helping her here, Fred come sit next to me, you're coming with._ Freddie comes by and sits next to Draco on the couch, I extend my hands and Draco places his hand in mine, Freddie puts his hand on Draco's shoulder and I close my eyes _Legilimens._

_*_

Suddenly I am in the Three Broomsticks, and I see George and Draco fighting outside, _What did you say to her in the bathroom Draco - Draco I am talking to you!_ George is drunk and stumbling. Draco turns and faces him _I tried to apologize for my father's handiwork, I already told you that mate._ I fight through the crowd and I make my way to where they're at. _I KNOW YOU SAID SOME-ELSE_ \- _you've seen her naked - how why - you know Neville and Theo.. they told me they told me when they did but_ ** _you_** _\- you hushed.. so what is it_ George is in Dracos face, swaying so hard a strong wind would have him tumble over. _OI FRED COME GET GEORGE PLEASE!_ Draco begins to walk away but George grabs him by the shoulder and throws a punch, busting Draco's lip. _GEORGE!_ Freddie is outside with the gang, and they are running over _WHEN DID YOU SEE HER NAKED DON-LIE-TOME_ he points to his chest. _Draco -_ Harry walks up inbetween them and Draco backs up. Freddie begins to grab George and George shoves Freddie off, _tell me the fucking truth Draco TELL ME._ Harry is looking right at Draco, _Harry what do I do?_ he whispers. _Look I got your back - until the end right? you ... you could just tell him, I mean it was ages ago right?_ Draco nods, gathering the courage opens his bleeding mouth _Aurora and I.. we were together for a while, before you two were an item.. we used to sleep together, I - I told her I had forgotten how beautiful her body was earlier in the bathroom._ Everyone stops and Freddie loses his grip on George and all hell breaks loose.

 _SHE_ punch _IS_ punch _MINE_ punch.

*

I open my eyes and gasp for air. _sh its its okay. I didn't know he didn't know I am so sorry Aurora, that comment in the bathroom - I didn't mean -_ I raise my hand at him and stand up. _Look... I .. yes we were an item.. a while ago. any questions?_ I turn to the boys, _well?_ Tears are streaming down my face. Freddie stands up, _Look Rory - we all know you're with George okay? We know okay? You don't have to prove anything._ I spin back to Freddie enraged _Well did he throw punches at any of you? hmm? you all just saw me naked before you all went to the pub - but he - this is the_ ** _second_** _time he beat the bloody hell out of Draco!_ I yell quietly. _I have nothing to prove to any of you - I need some air._ I grab my wand and head out the front door. I feel the sobs shaking my core, and I book it - the door swings open behind me _AURORA! Don't you're supposed to be resting, you could break the bones again - FUCK!!_ Theo calls out. the screen door slams behind me and I just can't stop - I - I need air. I need - I need - I stand in the middle of the field - far away enough from the house I fall to my knees and cover my face with my hands _.. Do you want me to silence you so you can scream?_ I look up and see Draco standing there, he sits down with me, not meeting my eyes. _Because I - I can, I know you need an outlet.. or your magic will build up too much for you to control.._ He rubs his face, trying to find my gaze. _not this time._ I stand up and begin to hyperventilate Draco gets to his feet quickly, _Aurora, you need to either Occlude it or let it out._ I hear the boots crunching in the field. Draco turns and makes a shield and stops them from coming any closer. _You want to see her core.. welcome to the show boys._ I feel the electricity in my finger tips I open my mouth and scream, I scream for all the lives I couldn't save, for every life I had to take, for my pain, I fall to my knees and slam my hands to the dirt and scream once more - shooting my magic into the ground. shaking the ground beneath me and the boys. I bring my head to my arms and breathe, I roll and fall to the ground find peace on the cold dirt. Draco lowers the shield, half expecting the boys to bolt to me, but they just stand there and listen to me sob.

*

 _Do you all have ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?_ Fuck the adults are here. Molly makes her way to me on the ground and spins to the boys _The WHOLE BURROW SHOOK WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAPPENED??_ Not waiting for a response, she crouches down and starts petting my hair, pulling it out of my face, _Rory are you okay? you are burning up dear._ I cant even move to look at her. I continue to sob. Draco has pushed through the crowd and is on the other side of me now, he looks at Molly and looks back at me, He drops his wand, and lays down next to me. _Rory - can you hear me darling? That ... was a really big surge this time. are you alright?_ I meet his eyes, _I didn't break the burrow did I?_ He shakes his head no. _Look - we don't have to move until you want to okay? I can send them all away back to the house, I can leave with them.. you need to tell me what you want me to do okay?_ Draco knows this will either go one of two ways, I lay in a field all night or he will grab me, throw me over his shoulder and bring me inside. _Can I just lay for a few more minutes please? I - the ground is cold - its soothing me._ He nods yes, _you still have an audience.. what about them?_ I never wanted to wake anyone up, I just wanted to release the pain and go back to bed with my girls. _Is he outside?_ I whisper, _can you look please?_ Draco puts his hand on my face, nodding yes, he grabs his wand and stands up - _OI George are you out here?_ he yells into a field of red hair. _Fred is he here?_ Fred shakes his head no _He's passed out upstairs._ Draco puts his hand on Molly's shoulder - _I got her mum, its okay._ Molly puts her hand on Draco's, smiles at him and he helps her to stand. Arthur grabs her hand and they make their way back to check on George.

*

I just want to lay here, I want to wallow in my pain, let the darkness consume me until there's nothing left of me. I don't want to move, I don't want to think, nothing I want solace, I - I squeeze my eyes tighter. I don't think I will ever stop crying. I am so tired now.. maybe if I just close my eyes.. it'll have all been a dream.

*

Draco is back, he kneels down to the ground, scraping against the dirt, lifting me up in his arms, and stands back up. _Fred - grab her wand we need to get her inside, I think she has a fever._ I wrap my arms around him and we make our way back to the burrow. _Do you miss me.. that way?_ Draco looks down for a brief moment and then looks back up, he doesn't stop walking. _I used to, I did for a long time, but I think I just miss the intimacy behind simply laying with you. You are an extremely intimate person, its not sex I miss.. I miss you._ He doesn't look down while he says those things to me. _It was never just about sex Aurora, you should know me better than that. Whether we just laid together, or shared a bath, or when you laid in front of the fire place so I could draw you, everything we did was intimate. I don't think George understands that for the longest time - you were all I had for everything.. every aspect of my life._ I put my hand on his chest _Put me down.. I have something to say that I think I need to say while looking into your eyes._ Draco stops, helping me stand and I look up at him, _you and I.. It was intimate, passionate and even a little toxic it was hard on us both to part ways, but the one thing I love most about you is that you're honest with me. You are engraved into my heart as I am yours, you are my best friend and George.. I love him you know this everyone know this, everyone but him._ Draco meets my eyes and smiles _You are my best friend Aurora, always, but to answer the questions for all the_ **_eavesdroppers_** \- _I do not want you back - no offense Rory, you and I know who I want and ... I'd do anything for hi- that person._ I smile back at him, winking knowing he's been pinning for Harry for years. _None taken, I'm sure the person listening.. knows who they are. Now can you please pick me up... I - I think I'm going to pass-_ Draco lunges forward grabbing me in his arms before I hit the ground again. _FUCK! I NEED SOME HELP!_

*

I wake up on the same bloodied couch Draco had been laying on. Draco is sitting with the boys, rubbing his head violently - he stands up and makes his way to the back room, Harry follows after him, trying to get him to calm down and come back. Lupin is sitting in the chair in front of me vigorously chewing some chocolate. _Sorry to have disturbed your beauty sleep professor_ He looks down at me and smirks. _Aurora, you.. you are aware that when I and the others healed your bones we mean for them to stay healed? That doesnt mean you take off in a field running testing your new femurs._ He hands me a piece of chocolate, _Did I break anything.. again?_ I put the chocolate in my mouth and savor it. _Nothing too serious, we set it while you were unconscious, less screaming. I ... saw your display of magic this evening.. how often do these events occur?_ I close my eyes, and swallow the melted chocolate on my tongue. _Often professor, extremely often as of late._

_*_

Molly comes over with a blanket and drapes it over my body, almost tucking me in too tightly as if to keep me put, to make sure that this time - I let my body heal. _Thanks mum._ She simply pets my hair and walks away. _Professor.. how is George?_ Lupin looks at me, _Aurora it has been ... many a moon since I was a professor,_ He laughs a little _I think he's just fine, I can imagine feeling a bit foolish because of his behavior this evening._ He raises his eyebrow at me _Oh professor, please don't look at me like that. I have endured enough trauma in the past 72 hours to last me a life time, please don't ask me if its about a petty jealousy.._ He continues to hold the same look, and I huff _fine, yes it was about Draco and I in the past, George seems to think that I'm going to run off that I.. don't love him._ He breaks off some more chocolate and hands it to me, _Well I'm listening.. tell me what happened._ I put the chocolate in my mouth and begin the sordid tale of this evenings events, my past relationship with Draco, and everything in between. Pouring my heart out to the one man who has always felt like a Father to me. Once I'm done bearing my soul, he breaks the last piece of chocolate he has handing me one half while he has the other.

*

 _I think George is afraid of losing you, in all aspects. He is not used to being seen, you and I both know how he struggles with this. Today he not only thought he lost you in life, but in love, in intimacy. He is out of his mind with grief and I understand that wholeheartedly, believe me.._ He looks down and wipes a quick tear away. _George is lost right now, and I feel for the better of both of you, that you both sit down and discuss things. He lost you, you died Aurora, its only natural for him to feel out of control. But - what is not okay is taking it out on you or on Draco. Your past relationship unless its brought up in a civil manner is frankly none of his business, You know I care for you deeply, like I do for Harry, I think George needs time to grieve what he thought he lost, and move on from it. Aurora, but that also does not mean_ ** _you_** _don't get to grieve either. You have been through something traumatic, devastatingly so._ He places a hand on my head, sweeping some curls from my face and tucking them behind my ear. _I know you love George, he needs to see it, feel it, let it consume him. You do not love lightly Aurora, nor should you have too._ He wipes a tear from my face, lifting my chin just high enough so I can see his eyes, _Quos amor verus tenuit, tenebit, true love will hold on to those whom it has held Aurora._ He pulls the blanket a little higher, _off to sleep aurora._ Lupin stands up but before he leaves, he reaches into his sweater pocket and places a whole candy bar on the chair, smiles at me and heads out of the room to sleep. I close my eyes, until I hear some fumbling around and happen to see Harry and Draco sneaking back into sight, hand in hand quietly running up the stairs, like two lovers do.

*

I wake up a couple hours later, to one hungover George sitting in front of me, with a black eye. He's fumbling with his fingers, breathing heavy, and I feel one pester away from snapping in half completely. _George -_ He looks up at me, tears in his eyes, _I - I didn't mean to wake you - I just - I needed to be by you, to be close to you.. -_ I pull the blanket off of me and scoot down the couch, I look at him and pat the cushions, _come lay with me George, shhh its okay, come here._ George stands up, slipping underneath me, and I curl up into him, pulling the blanket, covering both of us, he wraps both of his arms around me. _Do you mind if we sleep just a little longer? I'm just so tired_ He whispers, _no I don't lets go back to sleep._ I close my eyes, losing myself in the beats of his heart and begin to drift back to sleep.

*

The Burrow is never a quiet place, the house itself is always alive, it feels almost sentient. It's not until I hear more feet drumming down the stairs, that I realize George is still sleeping. I begin to smell the frying of bacon, and smell fresh brewed coffee. _please.. don't go.. please PLEASE PLEASE DON'T_ I sit up completely _George! George its okay! I'm here - It's a nightmare GEORGE!_ I start shaking him, _please AURORA!!_ Fred comes bolting down the stairs and in tow comes Theo and Neville _I cant - he wont wake up Freddie I cant wake him up._ I feel the hot stream of tears gliding down my cheeks, I look back down _George, George please wake up, its okay shh shh shh its just a bad dream, if you open your eyes you'll see I'm here, I'm right here._ He stops thrashing for only a few seconds and I look up at Freddie again, then back down at George, _Heyy, hey George, Hey no shh shh its okay - I'm right here, see I'm real - George touch me I'm real_ I lift his limp arm to my face, making it cup my cheeks. _I'm here, I'm here, its okay its okay, deep breaths now George. That's it, that's it, just breathe._ When I look up I notice that I have entire audience for our performance, tears streaming down my cheeks, I look back down to George whose calmer now, _its real, I'm real I'm right here, see feel my face? See - look - look feel my chest_ I rip my collar down and place his hand there _see? I'm real you are not in a dream, you are in the burrow with me now please open your fucking eyes George, come back to me._

_*_

Molly rushes the crowd and feels George's forehead _he is burning up! He needs he needs -_ Molly wandered into the kitchen, I can hear her fumbling with jars until she is right back in front of me, prying open his mouth she pours a potion in it and he stops thrashing, convulsing and is perfectly still. I look up at Molly, _what I he was fine_ I stand up his arm dropping - _HE WAS BLOODY FINE He he he he - he_ My hands are in my hair, I'm trying to breathe, I can't I can't _I can't I can't he was fine a few hours ago HE WAS FINE! he was fine he was fine he was fine_ I begin chanting it like its my newest mantra. That's when I feel that hands on me, its Draco and in tow Harry - _Breathe Breathe Aurora, Breathe right now, that's it good._ He hands me off to Harry, and goes and looks at George, He lifts up his shirt and sees a giant festering bruise _This... this is from yesterday. He kept telling me he would have himself looked at, but I need -_ He conjures his patronus... which is a dragon, _Severus, I need you here ASAP I think George is bleeding internally, We do not have time to floo to St. Mungo's do you here me? There. Is. No. Time._ and he whisks his dragon away flying to Severus. He turns to face us all, _Look I - I only have so much training in this field, but I need to get George upstairs NOW. I need as much sterile equipment you can get me, that means towels, blankets anything._ He turns to Harry, _Harry, you know where my kit is... go grab it._ Harry nods and passes me off to Freddie who is gripping me for dear life. It's been maybe minutes since he sent the patronus out and I hear the crack of apparation behind me. _Thank Salazar you are here, alright everyone MOVE_. Arthur grabs Molly and lets them carry him up the stairs, The thundering of feet going up, makes me dizzy. Lupin turns to me and walks up to me, he's - its so muffled - like i'm underwater Freddie nods and wraps his arms around my waist. Lupin books it up the stairs and then we hear more cracks of people arriving. The room is spinning and then I hear it _GEORGE_ I hear him screaming my name, I hear him cry out in pain _AURORA YOU NEED TO STAY HERE DO NOT MAKE ME BODY BIND YOU_ Freddie calls out for help and is holding me as I fight him _GEORGE GEORGE!! LET ME GO HE NEEDS ME - GEORGE! Neville please please let me go see him, please!! I am begging you_ I feel myself sobbing, I feel my heart aching. Neville wipes a tear and heads back upstairs with more towels.

*

Luna is in front of me now, she cups my face, drying my tears with her thumbs, _Aurora, its okay to cry, let it out, Draco tells me that when you hold it in, your magic festers out of control, you need to let it out, you need to feel what you are feeling and you need to do it now, or you'll blow the whole burrow to the ground okay? Look me in my eyes, and match my breathing_ I lock into her eyes, as she inhales I do too, as she exhales I let out a cry. _Thats it - you are very good at controlled breathing, I know I taught Draco too. Keep breathing, thats it, do you want to scream outside or will you be okay? Fred cannot take much more, don't forget that that's his brother as well as your lover._ I stop and breathe, taking in my surroundings, I close my eyes and hear Freddie's heart going faster than the Hogwarts Express, I feel him shaking as he holds me. _that's it Rory, breathe good job._ I open my eyes _It's.. its okay Freddie, I am okay - go call Angelina and Lee.. I promise, I will not run up there, go - go get your people too._ He slowly lets me go and turns to the window, casting his patronus, and the bird flies away.

*


	5. Expendable

I am laying on Zabini's lap, he is stroking my hair telling me something, along the lines of George will be okay but I cant quite make it out, I feel like I'm underwater. I have been handed off to everyone that's downstairs, Angelina is making her way through the floo then Lee comes out right behind her, she kisses Freddie and makes her way to Zabini _\- Get up, I'll trade you spots mate._ They carefully swap out and now Angelina is petting my hair, _you know - we came close to losing Freddie during the battle, and all I could think of was putting him next to you on the cots so George and I could keep each other company. I think your ring saved his life._ She pauses and looks down at me, _No_ ** _IT_** **_DID_** _save him, I know it did - so for as long as George's out for the count - I am here for you okay?_ I nod my head, my tears wetting her jeans.

*

Angelina has not moved, not once. Theo came over and sat down on the floor, offering me water, anything and I just can't myself move _Theo.. I love you but I just can't move .. I can't_ He breaks apart some chocolate and puts it up to my mouth _I never said you had to move, I got you - until the end, yeah? Remind me to send Neville out to Hogsmeade to grab Lupin more_ _bars -_ _we are severely pilfering his stash_ I nod my head taking the chocolate, he brings a cup of water to me and puts the straw in my mouth _you've not tried to stay hydrated Rory, you know you gotta drink the water, its good for you, good for your soul_ He smiles at me, I roll my eyes and take a few sips.

*

I hear feet on the stairs, I hear someone, I know Hermione went in to help Draco a couple hours ago, she and Draco are both in the same program, the Order put out for healers. It's Harry, _Rory?_ He comes and meets me at my level, _The worst of it is over, George took some heavy hexes yesterday, we are all assuming he was too worried about you to get checked out. It was nothing you did, he did tell us you both engaged in_ Harry chuckles _some sexual activities, nothing you did - did this to him okay? Rory look at me,_ He lifts my chin to meet his eyes _George is okay, he is going to be sore but he will be okay. Draco caught it just in time, and was calm under pressure, They are finishing up and you can go see him once the St. Mungo's healers leave okay?_ I nod, crying happy tears _He's going to be okay?_ Harry puts his hand on my head, _Yes - George will be okay._

_*_

The mood of the room has shifted from grim to celebratory. Angelina still has not moved and is still stroking my hair. _You - You can go be with Freddie, I'll be okay._ Her hand stops, _Rory - Until they come down here and tell me you can go see George I am not moving. Freddie.. he knows.. he has Lee, he understands._ She continues to stroke my hair, lulling me to sleep.

*

I feel Angelina shift _Rory, sweetie wake up - do you want to go see George? He's asking for you._ I shoot up, I see Lupin in front of me, _I'll take you to him_ He makes his way to the stairs, I look at Angelina pulling her from seat and embrace her _thank you.. just thank you._ She hugs me back tighter, _Until the end Aurora, now - go get your twin._ I pull back and smile at her. I make my way to the base of the stairs where Lupin is standing and follow him upstairs. These stairs feel looped, like I am moving in a continuous cycle of never ending stairs. Until I see my door, its cracked open and Draco is sitting down talking to George, Snape is talking to Arthur and Molly - probably going over his aftercare. I freeze, he's okay. he's okay he's okay. he's okay - breathe Rory - he's here and he's alive.

*

I make my way inside and Draco is the first to notice me standing there, _Aurora -_ He stands up and makes his way to me, I hug him so tightly, _you saved him.. thank you._ Draco rests his chin on my head. _Of course I did, until the end, no matter what remember, even if he beat the bloody hell out of me yesterday, he's still family. Go - go be with him, I need a cold shower and a nap._ He pulls out of the hug, walks out of the room. Lupin has ushered everyone out of the room, I stand at the foot of the bed, and we lock eyes, _I - I -_ I drop my face in my hands, rubbing my face _I - was so scared George, you .. you were here one minute and gone the next I just -_ I look up and he's ushering me to come closer. I pull myself on the bed and sit crisscross, _I was -_ He holds his hand up to shh my retort _Rory.. I need to tell you something_ _I got struck with a couple hexes and I thought I was fine, after.. Draco had brought you in - he told us he needed to go find the rest of us. So I volunteered, I had nothing to lose.. or so I thought. I went out there wanting to die Aurora,_ He wont look at me _by the time we had made our way to find Freddie, he was ... like you, so when the ceasefire on Riddle's part began we brought him back to the room and put him on a table. Angelina and Lee never left your side and I - never left his._ He wiped a tear from his face. _We - We had to leave you both there - we had gotten word that the second wave was coming and we needed to finish the battle.. Angelina never gave up, saying you and Freddie would come back that you both were just knocked out, She left filled with hope - but I left - I left with a death wish, and that's where Draco found me, I had been struck down after going for Bellatrix. I killed her, but not before she hexed me. I told him I'd get it looked at, to get him off my ass, with no intentions of it at all._ He locked his eyes to mine, tears rolling down my cheeks, _I - didn't know you were coming back so I wanted to die - I wanted to die, I had every intention to -_ He wipes tears off his face _until Freddie woke up. Then I realized then I had hope that you - you - would come back to me, but it took so long, so fucking long Rory. Everyone including you had their rings on, they had worked on everyone so far but_ ** _you_** _-_ I look away, I stand up off the bed, and cross my arms I can't look at him right now. _But then you woke up, you woke up and I - I couldn't let the idea of it go. I thought that maybe this was like the stone, that I'd only have so much more time with you before you left again.. so I skipped the diagnostic checks and was willing and ready to go._ I feel the anger in my chest rising, I spin around and unleash the storm in my heart _YOU - YOU CHOSE TO DIE - I MADE IT SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO - I - GEORGE - SPLIT MY SOUL - RIPPED IT FROM MY CHEST - FOR YOU - FOR ALL OF YOU!_ My hand is clenching my stomach - I feel I - feel sick, _I - I YOU GEORGE ARE SELFISH!_ He looks at me, angrier than I have ever seen him _I'M SELFISH?! ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH? HI POT MEET FUCKING KETTLE!_

*

I storm to the bed and grab his face _I sold my soul for you George Weasley. I sold my_ ** _fucking freedom_** _for you and our friends, because I knew if the ring had failed me_ I gripped his face even tighter _that you would still have them! WHAT ABOUT FREDDIE HUH? WHAT THE FUCK - YOU HAVE A TWIN BROTHER! WHAT ABOUT RON, AND GINNY, MOLLY, ARTHUR, PERCY, CHARLIE AND BILL? YOU WOULD'VE HAD THEM!_ I yank my hand from his face, and he grabs my wrist pulling me to the ground, my knees slam the wood floor _I NEED YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU RORY._ I'm trying to yank my wrist from his hold but its too strong, _YOU WOULD'VE HAD FAMILY GEORGE! YOU WOULDVE MOVED ON AND MET A NICE GIRL AND LOVED HER HAD KIDS WITH HER AND FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT ME._ He releases my wrist with a push and I fall to the ground. _You seem to forget I am an ORPHAN George, at the end of the day I love the family I made for myself but I do not have BLOOD. I have NO ONE, and YOU were ready to throw all of that away for me? I AM EXPENDABLE I WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE EXPENDABLE. DO YOU THINK DUMBLEDORE FINDING ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO WAS A COINCIDENCE? WHY DO YOU THINK DUMBLEDORE PICKED ME FOR THE MISSIONS, THE UNDERCOVERS, THE ORDERS NO ONE WANTED TO TAKE? Because at the end of the day if I died - I have no parents, no siblings by blood to mourn me._ My words cut deep into his heart and mine _I am expendable._ These words cut me harder than any blade could _do you hear me? I am_ ** _nothing_** _. I am - I was supposed to be the cost of war, a loss you all mourned and moved on from. I was not supposed to be loved by anyone - I was supposed to follow orders_.

*

In that moment, I realize my greatest fear - I turn and see the door wide open and the people i love - the one's I would sacrifice my life for.. had laid my life down for, were all standing before me, they had filled the room and listened to me tell my greatest shame - that Dumbledore, just as he did to Harry, raised me for slaughter quite literally. I was always meant to die, I was never meant to see the after of war. Lupin is making his way towards me and I back up _Lupin - no- please_ my back hits the window and I just realized I have no where to run. I like any animal have now been backed into a corner so I have two choices submit and stay or run and fight. He stops for a mere moment, before resuming his walk to me, _Lupin! Please - I am begging you._ He doesn't stop, he makes his way to me and grabs my face with both of his hands, jerking my face forward to meet his eyes _I do not EVER want to hear you say you are expendable EVER again, do you hear me? You .. you may not be my blood but you are the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter. Look at me - stop fighting me and look at me._ I stop and slowly raise my eyes to his, tears rolling down his face and mine, _Dumbledore was not Judge, Jury and Executioner - He did not get the right to make you a pawn in his game of chess. YOU are not a pawn Aurora, do you hear me? You are so much more than what he made you become._ I let out a shaky breath. I have never seen Lupin cry, never. I nod my head slowly. _If I let you go, will you promise to not run off?_ I nod my head, he releases my face and pulls me into a hug and I lose it, I cry - I fall to the ground, and he goes down with me, craddling me, rocking me back and forth while I let out every tear I have held back, every night I cried myself to sleep nursing my wounds from training, for every sleepless night undercover, for having to sell my soul to him, for having to occlude my feelings from him, for every time i ripped a piece of my soul and bound it to a ring, for every lie he ever told me, for manipulating me into something I was never meant to be - a killer. The cries that leave my body are feral and inhuman.

_You are safe, You are loved, You are worthy._

_*_

By the time, my cries had stopped, Remus had loosened his grip on me, I pull away and see his dried tears on his cheeks. _Alright darling come on,_ he lets me go and stands up, he lowers his hand and I reach it and he helps me stand. I face my family, who've all taken seats and blocked the door. _There it is - This is one of Dumbledore's greatest shames and trophies, me._ I point to myself. _I ... was supposed to follow orders.. I was not permitted to love... or try to be loved .. he ... had me in training since_ _my_ _first year. I- I was his experiment.. I learned everything that an aspiring assassin needed to know, how to kill, how to sell myself for information, how to ... how I was supposed to be unattached.. I was never meant to live.. I was_ I put my face in my hands and draw a deep breath _I was Dumbledore's right hand - I was what he told me I was and nothing more. When he_ _was mad.. he was cruel -_ _the dark magic torture began. He wanted to see what would happen to me.. When he learned that I had began to see Draco, he crucio'd me for two hours straight._ Draco looks away, _when Molly and Arthur wanted to move me into the burrow - he cruico'd me. When I didn't want to sleep with Lucius Malfoy for information, he crucio'd me and made me do it anyway. When Severus tried to reason with Dumbledore, he forced him to watch me get cruico'd and then made Severus heal me. You all have no_ ** _fucking_** _idea who this man was.. he may have been a hero to everyone else... but he was... he destroyed me.._ my voice is quivering, I feel the tears pouring out of me _in his search of power.. he decided that I.. I was the cost for it all. He made me nothing - because I .. I am nothing. Some orphan he found all alone, promising her love and the world at her finger tips.._ I look down at my hands, I feel the electricity flowing through me _I was supposed to follow .. orders. I was supposed to follow orders. I - I - I -_ I'm hyperventilating now, I can't breathe

_iwassupposedtofolloworders_

_iwasuppossedtofolloworders_

_iwassupposedtofolloworders_

_iwasuppossedtofolloworders_

I feel myself losing it, I feel the magic cycling through me I - I need release I - I need - I need - I start circling seeing all their faces, _I did this - I did this - I - this is my fault - I - I - I -_ Before I know it, Draco has pushed through the crowd of loved ones and takes my hands _occlude or release aurora - LOOK AT ME_ I meet his eyes, tears wet on his porcelain skin - _occlude or release -_ He drops my hands and takes off his shirt, placing my hands on his chest, covering his with mine - _release, release right here, I got you..you are grounded... remember what I taught you.. you are going to explode you need to push it out_ He's yelling at me now - _AURORA RELEASE OR OCCLUDE YOU NEED TO CHOSE RIGHT_ ** _FUCKING_** _NOW._ I look up at him and I scream. I feel the magic coursing through my finger tips, he winces, and we fall to the ground. my world is black once again

_*_

I wake up in Draco's embrace, he is petting my hair, I see the burn marks on his chest, I look around me.. more silence, no one has talked or moved for probably an hour or more. The wheels in their head are turning a mile a minute and as they try to grasp the tidbits of information - they had come to the conclusion that - that wasn't even all of it, that there was so much more to be discovered. That Dumbledore found an orphan, promised her the world, and then broke her to rebuild her in his image. How do you begin to understand that information? These people - they had admired him, looked up to him, and here I am - destroying his legacy, me - a fucking nobody. Molly is the first one to break the tension _Aurora, come here darling_ she stands up, and Arthur stands with her - Draco lets me go, and pushes me to stand up, and try to remember how to walk, I make my way to her, and she grabs my hands and rubs her thumbs on the back of them _Aurora, I cannot fathom, the pain you have held onto for so long, the loneliness, the fear you had, or still have. I may not be your mother by blood, but I love you just the same. And I am so terribly sorry, I was so blind to your abuse. I never would have thought, someone could be so cruel to someone whose soul is as beautiful as yours._ She tucks a few curls behind my ear, and pulls me into a hug and Arthur follows suit _FAMILY HUG LETS GO BRING IT IN_ Zabini bellows, and before I know it, I am being drowned in love. One by one they all fall away and Severus is in the doorway, everyone sees him and parts like the red sea. I look down, avoiding his gaze, _Aurora, look at me_ \- my head snaps up tears welling in my eyes, _I should have done more to protect you, and for that I apologize, I knew to an extent what he was doing, but until I caught him red handed I -_ he stops, collecting himself once more _I never thought he would go as far as to use an unforgivable curse on you. That is why, I helped you perfect your Occluding, that is why I made your weapons, that is why I trained you, that is why I placed.. Draco in your path.._ I turn my head to look at Draco, whose having his burn treated.. confused I look right back at Severus _so if they day ever came - you could overpower him and be free. My only regret is that you were not the one to take his life - when he so easily took yours._ I lower my head for a mere moment and when I look up Severus is gone.

*

The room is back to silence once more.

*

Lupin puts his hand on my back, _We will begin debriefing in a couple days, and then you'll be free._ He drops his hand and ushers all of the 'adults' downstairs to discuss the new information that has been learned. Leaving me, with my lucky 13.

*

Harry is the first one to break the silence, he wraps me in his arms, pulling me to face him, his hands resting on my shoulders, _If I bloody knew, If I knew for even a second Rory, I -_ I put my hand up and press my finger tips to his lips. _That was the whole point- none of you were to know._ I look to my people, I look and see their hurt, I feel their hurt _Because if you think he would have spared you, any one of you - you are wrong. He would've killed you and made me watch. He would've tortured you until your dying breath, just to heal you, oblivate you and send you on your way leaving me with the memory and pain. You have no idea who this man was. Aberforth, tried to rescue numerous times with no avail, Dumbledore almost killed his own brother, just as he did his sister. Severus Snape watched me be cruico'd, because Dumbledore_ ** _petrified him_** _and made him watch. He made me.. whore my body to pure blood elitists for information, kill them and vanish. Why do you think Lucius Malfoy kill..killed me? I was his mudblood whore he slapped around on Thursday evenings, after a bit too much to drink._ I dropped my hand, turned around _I - I just really need to be alone right now okay?_ _I just need.. I need to be alone._ I spin back around, avoiding all eye contact with George who has yet to speak, Draco whose avoiding my gaze, and lock myself in the bathroom.

*

Once in the bathroom I feel like I can breathe again. I look at myself in the mirror, and look down gripping the sink until my knuckles are white I let out a scream and punch the mirror, sending shards of glass flying all around me. I look around, I grab a vase of flowers and throw it to the ground, I walk backward into the door, slide down it and put my head in between my legs. I sit and stare at the ground, my heart, my soul is torn, my secrets are coming to light, and I don't know if I have the strength anymore - I have cried it all out, and now - now I just - at least with my secrets, I was full of something, but now - I am empty. I curl into a ball, and lay on the floor, covered in glass.

*

I wake up on the bathroom floor, and pull myself up using the counter tops, I begin to collect all the glass I can with a towel and throw the whole thing away. I face the door, and take a deep breath and unlock it, I open it and make my way out to see that my 13 hadn't gone anywhere, they were all either sleeping or quietly reading. George had fallen asleep I presume after I shattered the mirror. I just stand there, looking at all of them _What.. I - I told you all I needed to be alone,_ Draco closes his book and moves one sleeping Harry Potter off of his lap and stands up. I can't even look at him, I duck my head down and lower my eyes, backing up into the same wall Remus had cornered me in. _Aurora... please.. look at me_ his hand slides under my chin, lifting it to meet his eyes, I cant look, I keep my eyes down and he grabs my face firmly now with his hands _I said look at me._ he growled it and I snap my eyes to his. _Draco I -_ He shakes his head, _Aurora, I am so -_ he stops for a second _I did not know that ... Dumbledore punished you to that extent because of me.. I always knew something had happened that day... I remember you coming back from his office and picking a fight with me... accusing me of.._ he looks down, _I remember all the horrible things I said to you that day, and all you wanted to do - was have him spare me. Severus.. was right. There are many things we need to come clean about..things I need to come clean about. I did know about you... with my father... and I thought ... horrible, horrible things, but if I had just looked a bit harder - I would've been able to see the truth. I was blinded by - I was just... blind and for that I'll never forgive myself._ He lets go of me and makes his way to the door, slipping past everyone, leaving me in a room of people with nothing to say.

*

I slide down the wall and curl up in a ball and just close my eyes, maybe one day I'll wake up and it'll all have just been a dream. I feel myself drift to sleep, tears still wet on my cheek.

*

I wake up in bed next to George, and look over at Freddie who smiles at me, stroking Angelina's hair while she sleeps. Before I turn away from him

_You are not alone Aurora, you never will be - Until the end._

He whispers it so quietly - I can barely make it out over Lee's snoring. I pull a separate blanket up over me and curl back into my ball, letting more tears fall down as it lulls me back to sleep once more.

*

I wake up to George petting my hair, playing with my curls, until he meets my gaze. I break eye contact and just lay there. At this point everyone is sleeping including Draco who had seemed to have slipped back in and was right back to having Harry asleep in his lap. I build the courage _say something.. say anything_ George looks down at me, _something anything_. I know he's not ready yet, I close my eyes hoping that the next time I wake ... will be from this nightmare.

*

I wake up to my body being intertwined with George's. He's still stroking my hair, ringing the curls through his fingers, I can't look up - I won't look up. I **refuse** to look up. Everyone is still in the room, reading or sleeping, no one has left and I look down at my hands and they've been bandaged. _How'd you sleep?_ the vibrations of his chest, warm me head to toe. _Aurora, I know you're awake.. just ... hear me out.. please._ I don't move, I don't respond I just simply lay there, rising and falling with his breathing. _I grew up in a house filled with love, so much love that mum started rescuing stray Slytherins._ He looks at Zabini who has Pansy asleep on his lap, and Theo very much pretending to be asleep on the same little couch - _It never occurred to me.. that the only reason you made these rings was to protect us from Dumbledore. It never even crossed my mind, when I was so willing to die, that all you ever wanted was for me to live.. even if that meant without you. That is the either the most selfless or selfish thing anyone has ever done for me. You.. you split your soul_ ** _13 times_** _just for the people in this room. Not to mention the ones downstairs, I have seen the rings, you split your soul for u_ _s._ _You chose us over yourself.. every single time, let us choose you now Aurora, let us love you as much as you love us. Let me love you as much as you love me. Let me love you without fear, because he's gone now, and he can never hurt you or threaten to hurt any of us - 'to keep you in line' - ever again. Albus Dumbledore is dead... and you - you are very much alive. I know.. you never thought you'd make it this far, I know you were told you were expendable.. Aurora Nova Knight, My Star, My Princess you are anything but expendable, you are my everything. You are the stars in my sky, without you my world would know no light nor beauty._ He takes four really deep breaths and the words I hear him say next have to be wrong, the words I hear cannot be true.. they cannot because what I hear slip from his mouth is _Aurora, will you marry me?_

_*_


	6. The Cottage

I wait.. I look up and George is back asleep, did I hear that right.. did he just.. ask me to marry him? I look around, no one has moved, or made a sound in almost six fucking hours, surely if they heard George ask me to marry him.. there'd be something.. I look at him - so peaceful, I readjust myself and lay back down, resting my head on the pillow next to him... I study his beautiful face, his rugged features, his fiery red hair. I turn and lay my head on the back of the pillow and stare at the ceiling. I close my eyes, lulled to a state of peace of the utter silence surrounding me, engulfing me.

*

I wake up in an empty bed, in an empty room. I shoot up, with no idea what day or time it is. I kick off the blankets, grab my wand and head downstairs. The further I descend down, the smell of molly's amazing cooking is filling the air. She's been baking, she stress bakes, sad bakes, she caught me once in the summer before my third year stress baking brownies at two am, I told her it was a muggle thing - to stress cook or clean and ever since then she stress bakes. I reach the base of the stairs, and sit down and just observe.

*

Fred, Lee, Angelina and George all sitting together, planning a day they can make it out to the shop and clean up, new ideas for new products, Hermione, Pansy, Cedric and Luna are all reading all intertwined with one another on the couch, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco talking qudditch, their teams and talking about the offers they have and for which teams- while Neville, Theo and Zabini discuss whether or not marijuana should be allowed in the wizarding world. I just watch, almost as an outsider looking in. I stand up quietly and make my way into the kitchen and see all the adults huddled around the dining room table, Moody's eye catches me lingering _AURORA._

fuck I just wanted a brownie.

*

I grab two corners, and make my way to the table, where the opposite head seat is open. I look down, pulling the chair back and sit down. I raise my head and meet their gazes. _Yes Moody?_ I take a giant bite of brownie - fuck yeah mum remembered walnut brownies are my favorite. _We will begin the debrief in two days time. We - there is a new technique.. to view memories, and because of what you said to them.._ he pauses _we need to see it for ourselves._ I almost choke and look at him _you want... to invade my memories, place my horrors on essentially the 'big screen'.. to see whether or not Dumbledore's torture of me.. occurred? You calling me a liar sir?_ He sits straight up in the chair, he's angry now _I never called you a liar. you shot electricity - you shot MAGIC out of your finger tips into Draco Malfoy's body yesterday did you not? Did you also not plunge your magic into the earth causing an earth quake?_ ** _your earthquake was in the bloody fucking papers Aurora!_** _Dumbledore.. is not here to answer for his crimes against you and that is a_ ** _bloody fucking shame_** _but - what we can do - is figure out what the bloody hell he did to you - to make your magic so volatile! Are you hearing me? You should have been bed bound or dead from the curses lingering in your body, have you failed to notice that your veins are almost all back to their original color? We thought we would have to FORCE it into your heart!_ He stands up _your body absorbed the magic on its OWN._ I drop my brownies, he transfigures a mirror out of a serving tray and makes his way to me, grabbing my elbow and pulling me to my feet _LOOK LOOK_ He lifts up my shirt, to show my abdomen, and I gasp, I trace my finger on my veins.. the veins are moving.. they are.. almost healed.. _These curses.. should have killed you! We will.. get to those bloody rings in debrief.. but these alone.. NO ONE has ever in the history of the wizarding world except one - has ever been able to attune dark magic to their core, and LIVE._ I look up at him and he's hobbling his way back to his chair, I drop the mirror and it shatters. _If you say his name, if you_ ** _fucking say his name Moody I swear to Salazar.._** I turn and face him, _if.. if you say it aloud.._ ** _DON'T_** **_YOU FUCKING DARE_** **_MOODY._** I slam my hands on the table. He speaks softly, but the words I hear clear as day.

_Tom Riddle was the only one who could control dark magic like this and he in turn created.. gray magic._

_*_

I can't breathe.. I can't move - I can't think. I squeeze my eyes so tightly that I felt like my eyelids would rip in two. _I.. told you.. not.. to say_ ** _his name_** _aloud.._ I growl and shoot my eyes back at him. I can feel my hands heating up the table, I can feel fire beneath my palms I smell wood burning. _Rory - RORY YOUR HANDS!_ Lupin, pushed out of his chair, and rips my hands from the table, smoke coming from my hands, I peer down to see that my hands are now engraved into mums dinning room table. He is holding me so tightly, as if I am being unwound, I am being unwound. The room is spinning, I feel the fog settling in, the storms have come and I begin to panic. By now, everyone is watching me have a panic attack in Lupin's arms. _Count with me Aurora, one, two.. that's it three, four, five keep count-keep breathing that's it six, seven, eight_ I look up at Moody _,_ he's rubbing his chin with his hands, I look and see everyone is now standing, staring at me, staring at the table, mum has come with cold wet flannels and wraps them both around my hands, the cold soothes me, I can breathe I can I can I can, _nine, ten._

_*_

_Moody.. what are you.. what are you insinuating that Dumbledore did?_ Tonks is the first to speak. Lupin is still holding me, as tightly as he possibly can. Moody looks up, scoffs and tries to collect his thoughts _I am.. look these are not concrete thoughts, Dumbledore is not here, but what I am saying is.. that.. she.. shares, shared the same core as Tom Riddle..How else can we explain all of this? Anyone have any bloody ideas?_ He's pushed his chair out and is standing now. _What I am saying is Dumbledore, corrupted her core and I intend to learn why!_ He slams his cane on the table. I stop shaking, I stop fighting Lupin's hold on me and meet Moody's eyes. For the first time, in the entire time I have known Alastar Moody, I watch as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

*

 _Lupin.. please let me go I need.. I need air.. please.._ He slowly drops his arms around me and I back out of the kitchen.. who am I? what am I? _Rory, no its okay dear, come here, its okay_ I escape mum's grasp and bolt out of the dinning room and look up at everyone in the living room, they had heard to whole thing.. no one casted.. a silencing charm... I - I shake my head. _Aurora come back!_ I can hear George trying to stand, before I know it I am back against a wall, no no not this again, submit and stay or run and fight, my mind is clouded - I am cornered, I can't breathe, I can't think I back up and close my eyes, _RORY NO!_ I apparate out of the house.

*

I land in the ocean, salty water in my mouth, I see the distant shore line, it all feels.. so familiar.. I am at the cottage where Bill and Fleur live. I swim my way to shore, not only fighting the crashing waves surrounding me, but the waves inside me, pulling me down, drowning me. I make my way to shore, and lay in the dry hot sand. I have no idea how or why I'm here. I feel a horrible sting running across my chest and back and that's when it occurs to me - I splinched.

*

I close my eyes, I push the pain into an empty book and file it away in my library. _Bloody hell.. who.. BILL!! ITS AURORA!!_ I feel Fleur's hands on my shirt, _BILL! OH NO OH BILL SHE'S SPLINCHED!!!_ She rips my favorite oversized shirt of George's, and I hear her frantic muttering to me in french, its a good thing I suppose that I can't speak french. _tenir, aurora, séjour avec moi - jusqu'à la fin rappelez-vous_ I close my eyes and drift away.

* hold on, aurora, stay with me - until the end remember *

*

 _You will give up the boy Aurora, or I will kill him._ Dumbledore sits before me, _Draco is clouding your mind, did I not give you explicit orders about this?_ Am I dreaming? no.. this happened.. this is memory. _Headmaster, I can assure you it is nothing but carnal relief, there is nothing more._ the words glide off my tongue. _Aurora, do not play daft it never suited you. I know you care for the boy, so I intend on punctuating today's lesson with a hard reality._ He rises, and my eyes fall to my lap. I lock my library, I throw the key.

_*_

_Severus, bring in the boy._ I spin around in the chair and stand. Draco is body bound, and Severus is holding him to stand. Draco is thrashing, the more he moves the tighter the binds become. _You wanted to see Draco.. headmaster?_ I drop my eyes, I knew this day was coming. I knew it. _Headmaster, please he - he means nothing to me. Nothing._ Dumbledore begins his walk to me, standing in front of me, he places his wand under my chin, lifting my face to meet his gaze, _good - excellent if he truly means nothing, prove it, kill him._ My eyes widen, I spin around - Draco has gone still, his beautiful gray eyes.. locked onto me. _Headmaster.. if I may be inclined.. why not make him watch.. as you.._ Severus looks directly at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore smiles - the bastard smiles. _That is right, Severus.. you do have a vow with Narcissa to protect the boy.. no matter, I have the perfect compromise._ He pushes me down the stairs, I scramble to my knees trying to stand.. why can't I stand.. I turn on my knees and face him, _I have told you Aurora... you are to follow orders.. you have always been one to learn.. the hard way, no matter one way or another you will learn your place._ I look back and Severus looks away, Draco is screaming in his bonds, screaming for me, I close my eyes and feel his words in my soul. _cruico._

_*_

Bill is standing over me, _Rory, are you alright? you seemed to be having.. a nightmare.. I -_ He falls back into the chair he had dragged in - _I didn't mean to - I didn't mean, I - you were burning up.._ I see the wet flannel in his hand. _What.. what the fuck was that Aurora?_ I clear my throat _that.. was a consequence of my disobedience._ I turn to face him, and his hand is vigorously rubbing his chin, his face. _Did he.. did he hurt you?_ I simply nod. I turned my head and faced the ceiling once more. _I always did have to learn the hard way.._ a tear slides down the side of my cheek.

*

Is silence, peace? and pain.. is pain, pleasure? - it is all the same to me now. _You splinched yourself quite badly, we healed you best we could but it'll be a day or two before you can.. go back to the burrow._ I turn and look at Bill. _Do they know I'm here?_ Bill nods yes. _Mum sent out word that you.. had run away, and when you landed on the beach, I sent word that we had you here with us. That you had been splinched and we were going to look after you until you are ready enough to travel.._ he runs his hand through his hair. _Did anyone come for me?_ He chuckled - _almost all of them did, Fleur kicked them all out, saying you needed to heal._

_*_

_I.. have not been privy to what has been happening at the Burrow, do you... do you want to talk about it?_ I haven't seen Bill since the battle took place. _Are you.. sure you want to know?_ Bill closes the door with a flick of his wand. _whenever you're ready._ I turn and look up once more, taking a few deep breaths, trying to collect my thoughts, _where do you want me to start?_ I close my eyes. _Wherever you feel comfortable._ I turn and face him, and before I know it.. before I can stop myself .. I tell Bill everything.

_*_

It must've been hours later, because when I got here the sun was high in the sky, and now the sun is setting against the horizon. And once I finish, he just looks at me. The same way everyone had looked at me, trying to connect lines on a map, trying to understand. _Bill?_ He looks at me once more _Yeah?_

_Do you think I'm.. evil?_

*

He looks at me, really looks at me. _Aurora.. why would you think you are evil? I mean.. no, I- no let me explain._ I try to sit up, but he gently places his hand on my shoulder. _Look at me,_ I meet his gaze, _the horror you have committed is not who you are._ I look down dropping his gaze, _Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different people Aurora. You did what you had to do.. to survive, and I cannot and will not speculate on that. You inherently, were given no other options - you rose from the ashes all on your own and became.. well you - became a phoenix Rory._ I raise my head, to meet his gaze, he's smiling. _I am proud to know you, I am proud to have fought beside you.. in a war you were fighting long before we ever did. Evil.. evil was Dumbledore, Tom Riddle. Whether you feel it or not, you embody your core.. gray magic is simply calling into the darkness with the full intentions of using it for the light. No matter what you have done, never for a second think you are evil. I simply won't allow it._ Fleur knocks on the door and walks in, _We won't allow it._ For the first time in such a long time.. I feel seen.

*

They walk out, leaving a tray of food, and some vials of potions for pain. I quietly, sneak out of the window and make my way to the beach, and go to the shore line. Before I make it down there, I see Dobby's grave. He wouldn't take the ring I made for him, he refused it actually. _If Dobby is to die protecting Harry Potter and his friends then that is what Dobby will do._ He smiles at me, places it back in my hand and went back to help Kreacher. That was the last time we spoke, I shake the grief out of my head and make my way back to the beach. I wince in pain as I sit down on the sand, hearing the crashing of waves, lulls me into a state of serenity.

*

 _Didn't think I would have to lock the windows Aurora,_ Bill walks into sight and has a blanket. He lays it down and I crawl over and sit with him. _Did I tell you George asked me to marry him.. and then fell asleep?_ He laughs, _That is the most George thing, I have ever heard. Has.. he brought it back up to you?_ I shake my head sideways. _What.. would you say if he asked you and stayed awake this time?_ I look over at Bill for a second forgetting that he is indeed one of George's older brothers. _Bill.. frankly to be honest, the whole idea terrifies me.. I am terrified that I will wake up and this had all been a fever dream._ I can feel him looking at me, as I turn my eyes to the crashing waves. _Do you love him Aurora?_ I smile, and look down, _Bill I am in love with him, but until that gets through his head... we're at a stand still._ He looks at the ocean with me, we sit in silence.

*

I wake up on still on the beach, and it occurred to me that at some point, Fleur had made her way out to the beach, because she and Bill are sharing their own blanket, Bill is sitting, reading a book and Fleur is reading next to him. I pull myself to a seated position, and feel the sun kissing my skin. My wounds are still open and in that moment - I need to feel something, I rip off my shirt revealing my sports bra and the bandages wrapped around my body. I rip the bandages off, and my wound begins to glisten under the sun shine. I stand up, the air against the open wounds is stinging me. I make my way to the water, and that's when I hear it _Rory! No!! Your wounds aren't healed yet!!_ I stop where the water meets the sand, I begin to walk into the water, _AURORA! STOP!_ Bills voice is booming, he's racing to his feet but I can't stop - I have - I have to. The water is at my waist now, I keep trucking in, fighting the waves, waves begging me to go back to shore. That's when I feel it, the wave crashes over me, swallowing me whole, pulling me under.

*

I breach the surface, my skin is on fire, my lungs are on fire, I - I barely register that I'm screaming. Another wave crashes over me, pulling me further away from the safety of shore. Maybe.. its better this way.

*

 _Breathe, damn it BREATHE!_ I gasp, pulling in air. My chest is heaving, I can feel myself coughing up sea water, and it burns. _What the bloody hell were you doing out there!_ Bill is sweeping the hair out of my face, _I fancied a swim._ He's angry, _you fancied a fucking swim, that's nice, how'd the salt water feel in your open wound?_ I lay back down, looking directly at him _Good._ He's studying me, and it finally clicks for him, he finally understands. _You.. alright get up._ He stands up, takes off his shirt, throwing it on the ground, pulls me up to stand. I've never noticed how.. muscular he is, _Come on! You fancied a swim! Come, Come,_ His hold on my wrist is tight as he drags me back to the shoreline.

_*_

Fleur hasn't moved, she looked up at us making our way to the shoreline, a small smile creeps over her face, turning the page in her book she pays no attention to us. He stops at the shoreline and pulls me into him. _I know why you're doing this, and I won't let you do it alone - do you hear me?_ I nod up and down. _Until the end._ He leads me into the water, and makes his way behind me. Pressing my body against his bare skin, he leans to my ear and whispers to me _There coming the waves okay? I have you, okay? Feel it. Feel it._ The wave comes crashing over me, making me lose my breath. I feel Bill hold his ground holding my waist as the waves continue to crash over me, _Breathe through it, thats it. You are not alone._ I begin to cry, his hold on me gets tighter. _Let it out, thats right its okay - he cannot hurt you anymore. Stop punishing yourself Aurora._ One of his hands moves to tuck some curls behind my ear, he whispers once again _You are safe now. I got you - I got you._ The waves being to calm as does the storm in my heart and mind.

*

He makes his way back to shore, holding my hand, he sits me down and helps me lay down - he lays next to me under the heat of the sun, his breathing is heavy he takes his hand and rubs the side of my face _are you okay now?_ I grab his hand and nod yes. _No one should suffer alone Aurora. No one._ I look to him, his eyes studying me. _Bill.._ he turns to his side to face me and I turn with his help. _Thank you, for helping me.. you make me feel.._ I look down _make you feel?_ I meet his gaze again _safe, I feel safe._

*

Bill must have carried me back the other cottage because I wake up inside, I have had my wounds re-bandaged, and I am wearing one of Bill's shirts now, thankfully oversized because I don't have pants on. _Welcome back, how was your nap? I hope you don't mind I had to redress your wounds._ I look over and he's sitting in the same chair, reading the same book. _I.. I feel better... thank you.._ He closes his book and looks at me _when you are ready to talk about it, then I'm here to listen._ I lay back in the bed and before I can stop myself _I don't know if I will ever be ready Bill_ I fidget with my fingers, _Debrief will begin if you are ready or not, Aurora I am so sorry, I tried to have them move it but – the dates been set. It will begin tomorrow morning._ I sit up in my bed and turn and face him _Bill..no I – I – I cant do this I cant I cant_ the air is escaping my lungs, no matter how deeply I inhale I don't feel it. I panic, the fog the storms. _Aurora –_ He puts the book down and looks at me – _Aurora – I know you are afraid, but I will go with you.. let me help you._ I nod my head, still trying to catch my breath. _I'm scared Bill._ He comes and sits next to me on the bed. _I know, I know. I will come with you tomorrow. Now_ he stands up _please for the bloody love of everything that is holy – go to sleep. I will see you in the morning._ He walks out and just before he closes the door, _I locked the windows this time._

*


	7. My Star

I don't sleep, I lay and watch the sky. Bill had to go and lock the one escape I had. I had almost asked him to stay. The sun has peaked on the horizon, I see the door creep open - _How did I know you weren't going to sleep a lick?_ Bill chuckles. _I'm here to check your dressings, come,_ He walks over, and offers his hand, _Look it doesnt even hurt that badly anymore Bill - truly I am okay._ I roll my eyes and take his hand, helping me stand, he lifts my shirt, and before can take the bandages off, he does a double take _Fleur! Can you come here please?_ Fleur stops at the doorway, _you see it all too.. right?_ I break off from him and make my way to a mirror, I rip my shirt off, tearing off the bandages and see that my wound is closed.. and I'm just scarred now. I run my hands over where I was just bleeding yesterday.. the scar is pink.. new. my veins.. are dark but not black.. I hear the door, and I cover my breasts - _Aurora.. are you alright?_ I can't answer Bill right now because I don't think I am, I don't think I ever will be. It's not until I take a harder look that I realize what had them panicked. 

*

I hear the door open behind me, I don't move .. _Bloody hell...who did this to you?_ I let out a sigh _normally.. I have glamours on.. I take it.. you can see it, I can make it last a few days I just guess I forgot it's been that - a few days._ Still covering my chest, I hear him stepping closer, I feel his hand on my back touching old cigar burns, the scars of teeth, old scars from being body bound, he traces the large brand of the phoenix on my back. _please.. Bill.. just leave._ He doesn't move. I spin and face him, tears streaming down my cheeks. _who.. I .._ He looks so confused, he sees the cuts all over my chest, he loses all the color in his face _tell me.. that does not say what I think it does._ I look down at the present Bellatrix left me, I run my fingers over the carving. I look at him, _i know you can read Bill.. say it... fucking say it._ He exhales, I struck a nerve but I don't care - _Rory.._ I step towards him, the words leaving my mouth in a snarl, _golden cunt dirty blood, that wasn't so hard was it now, mudblood, dirty blood same thing right? - but as long as my cunt works don't worry Bill I still have worth._ He grabs my face, jerking it up to meet his eyes, he sounds feral _Aurora, I do not know how you talk to my brother but you will not speak to me like this, do you understand me? You will not put glamours on today, because this_ He touches the brand on my back and I wince _is evidence, this_ he grabs one of the bite marks on my hip _as is this_ his fingers grazing my carving _._ I flinch, his gaze peers into my soul, _you will never, say those words aloud again do you hear me? You are more than carnal release, you are more than your body, Aurora. You will never mutter the word_ He swallows hard **_mudblood_** _in my presence ever again do you understand me?_ I nod my head not breaking eye contact with him. He slowly loosens his grip on my face, turning around and leaving me in the bathroom alone.

*

I am frozen, I am stuck here. I haven't moved from where Bill left me. One of my hands touches the red mark he left when he grabbed me. I close my eyes, putting the memory in an empty book, shoving it down, shoving down the feeling he left me with, slamming the book closed I place it on a shelf, and I open my eyes. I hear a knock on the door, and I'm terrified, I know I know I overstepped with Bill - I'll write him a letter, I'll - I'll fix it. _Aurora? Darling! I have brought you some clothes and some vistors!_ Thank Salazar - It's mum. _Thanks mum! I'm going to shower I'll be right out!_ I turn on the water as hot as it will go, I open the glass door and get inside, I stand inside and let the water pour onto my aching body. Its so hot, its starting to hurt, I wash my hair, my body and grab a towel. He said no glamours.. he said no glamours.. fuck it. I grab my wand and cover myself in glamour, hiding my bite makes, my scars, my message from the late Bellatrix, I take a deep breath and open the door. I lock eyes with Bill and I see it.. I see the look, that will be my undoing.

*

I duck my eyes and he makes his way to me, _AURORA!_ I stop. At this point I book it to the spare room, he takes off after me. I get in the room and see my lucky 13, _OI! Bill what the bloody fu-_ Bill pushes past Ron and grabs my face, ripping it forward _I told you - I explicitly said no glamours!_ He grabs his wand with his other hand, _OI! BILL WHAT THE FUCK!_ George is being held back by Freddie and Lee, _Are you going to do it or shall I?_ He huffs out, he is out of breath, almost feral, I feel butterflies in my heat. I shake my head no, _Bill don't Bill -_ He lifts his wand undoing my glamours, ripping my towel off of me so everyone in the room is looking at my bare back and ass. a single tear falls down my face _Bill.._ his feral eyes and breathing subsides and once again he is himself again, _aurora.. forgive me._ He lets me go and leaves the room. Leaving me in a room of people, filled with questions I don't want to answer.

*

I feel his hands first, _what the fuck is this? Rory is that a phoenix? Draco did you know about this?_ I spin, grabbing him but not quick enough to grab my towel and it falls. Hermione slams the door shut. _GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY LOOK AT ME!_ He stops dead and faces me, looking over my body his hands over his mouth. _This has nothing to do with him_ I point at Draco _and everything to do with the position I was in, it was never his fault._ Freddie walks over to me, picks up my towel and hands it to me, _say the word, and I will kick them all out._ I shake my head, I can't find the words _I wasn't kidding when I told you all I was Lucius Malfoy's play thing, it just.. wasn't_ ** _just_** _Lucius.._ I close my eyes, wrapping my body back in the towel, _he was only.. really bad to me when he was drunk._ I let out a half laugh, I rake my hands through my wet hair. _The bites.. were from.._ I close my eyes. I start again, _The bites, the burns, the.. whip, a lot of the body binding was from.._ George walks up to me, _Rory.. you.. you.. don't have to tell us._ I look at George, he places a hand on my face. _its okay.. you're all about to see my memories anyway we might as well put it all out there._ George nods, and steps back, _Dumbledore wanted me to sleep with whoever he deemed necessary to get information that was vital to win the war, he dropped me in the belly of the beast, when he made me sleep with Tom Riddle._ George's hand drops and he takes several steps back.

_*_

_Tom was following me around everywhere, almost as if it was an obsession and during yule ball.. I went to the bathroom.. I was really drunk.. and he forced himself on me in the bathroom stall, and Pansy found me,_ Pansy slapping her tears away _on the ground my dress was absolutely destroyed, I was bleeding from.._ I touch my crotch over my towel. _I fought, I fought so hard, but it wasn't enough. She called out for help, and someone had sent word to Dumbledore that I was..incapacitated. I woke up in the hospital wing, he told me I had two choices. Sleep with Riddle till it no longer suited him or_ I put my face in my hands, I can feel my face wetting from my tears, I look up at my horrified friends how do I even say this, _or...he'd kill anyone that got close to me, who made the_ ** _mistake_** _of loving me, which meant.. any one of you. So that's when I.. started the rings._

_*_

George looks at me, horrified _so when you started sleeping with me.. you were still with him, were you still with Draco then too?_ Those words cut me harder than I thought they would, _its a good thing, that Bellatrix carved golden cunt dirty blood on me isnt then George, sorry was it my golden cunt, dirty blood, or my being raped every day by the world's most psychotic wizard to ever roam the fucking planet - that has you seething with jealousy? Get. Out._ Fred grabs George, _Wait, Aurora, no thats not what I meant - I didn't mean it that way no, please let me explain!_ I grab George _then explain it_ I hiss _because to me - it sounds like you just called me a two timing whore - like you are jealous of the man raping my_ ** _golden cunt_** _everyday, or is it my best friend who nearly died because of my relationship with him, all while getting on my knees for you every evening I could find the time to escape Dumbledore's wrath - so what is it - what is so hard for YOU to understand hmm? You think I_ ** _enjoyed_** _Riddle violating me? You think I_ ** _enjoyed_** _him binding me, raping me and leaving me in my room whenever the_ ** _fuck_** _he wanted? Hmmm? Or is it that Draco was there first hand to see what was happening to me, is it that he was there to ease my fucking self hatred even for a mere moment, nearly getting him_ ** _killed in the process,_** _is it the fact he had his hands on me? touching me? caressing my bruised and bloodied skin? Not that it matters now - but when you and I started sleeping together, Draco and I stopped having sex. I did what I needed to do to survive. Tell me what about it is so hard for you? Hm? Get out George. I cant look at you right now._ He breaks away from Freddie, tears are streaming down his face, _You need to calm down, look this is a lot to take in okay? You're sitting here telling us all this information.. you can look at me right here right now and tell me it was just sex that you never had feelings for Draco, or Riddle or anyone that you were_ ** _forced_** _to lay with? I am trying to wrap my head around this, that the woman I love is a completely different person than I thought she was! It's like I don't even know you anymore! I see how you are with Draco! I'm not stupid!! You expect me to believe that you don't love him that you never loved him?? How.. can I love someone I don't know?_ I look at George, tearing sliding down my face as his words cut me down _If you truly feel that way George, then I suggest you reevaluate the proposal or did you think I forgot? You are the only person in this room who can't seem to see how fucking much I love you, that I would do - that I have done anything for you - I've committed horrors, the nightmares I have every night of the atrocities I have committed. I've slayed anyone and everyone in my path to protect you! To protect everyone! I split my fucking soul for you George.. my fucking soul and you can stand here and accuse me that I don't love you? Draco was the only person seeing what was happening to me! I cared about him I will always care about him but I LOVE YOU! So stop deflecting, until you realize that I do in fact fucking love you then we're done. Look at me right now and tell me that despite what I had to do to survive, that you still love me.._ He just looks at me, _Aurora.._ I slap him hard _get-get the fuck out of my face. Who I am and who I needed to be to survive are two very different people George, you've broken my heart.. and I just -_ I look to the quiet crowd of friends,   
_GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!_ I hear the door close behind me and I collapse to the floor, and start sobbing.

*

I feel myself rocking back and forth, I am trying to stay as quiet as I can. I hear the door open, I turn my head to see in walks in Bill, closing it behind him, he turns casting a silencing charm on the door. He slides down the door, _we all heard.. I am so sorry Aurora_ , he sits there guarding the only entrance and exit, and I let it out.

I sob for all the times my body was my only life line.

That George couldn't tell me he loves me

That I will never feel clean again, that no matter how hot the water is - I can still feel his touch on my body,

I've never wished I could die more in my life - than right now in this moment.

*

Bill lets me cry for a solid fifteen minutes, and then I feel his hands on me, he's lifting me up, and carries me to the bed. He goes into the bag that mum had brought for me, and finds a matching set for me to wear, He grabs out my Order uniform, and socks. He sits me up, and kneels down, grabbing my left foot he slides the sock up to the middle of my calf where the fabric ends, he puts that leg down and grabs my right foot, sliding that all the way up. He stands back up, grabbing my black lace thong, standing me up, but leaning against the bed for support, he's kneeling on the ground, I lift one leg then the other, and I feel his coarse hands slide up my smooth skin, first my calves, then my thighs. He stops and looks at me as if I would give a response, I've never felt more numb and empty in my life, and I think he knows this, I am a rag doll in his arms. He slides it up further and I throw my head back and close my eyes. He stands, grabs my bra, I drop my towel, he slides the black lace bra on to cover my breasts, and hooks it in the back. He grabs my pants, and I lean on him to put them on, he pulls them back up, sliding against my skin once more, I close my eyes. He buttons them and grabs my black shirt, and slips it on over my head, I adjust and put it on as he begins to tuck it in my pants, He picks up my belt and looks into my eyes as he wraps it around my body and I startle a little when I hear it click closed. He lifts me up, placing me gently on the bed as he slides on my combat boots, lacing them up with his wand, making sure my boot blousers are on correctly. He slides me down off the bed, and I'm mere inches from his face. _I am here for you aurora.._ barely audible. _let me be here for you.._ his hand slides up from my waist, to my chest and then to my face, _I am so sorry about earlier. I never meant to cause you any harm, I never want to be the root of your pain._ I just look into his eyes _what are we doing here Bill? You - you are married, I..I was with George..._ He's studying my mouth as I speak to him, _I... don't know. I feel there's something here. I just don't know what it is. Fleur has been sleeping with another man since the day we said I do - something about you aurora has me captivated._ There are three knocks on the door, Bill lets his hand fall, but we don't move apart. _Aurora, dear time to go! Oh hello Bill! Are you coming with us for debrief?_ I turn to look at mum and muster a fake smile - _yes he is, I'm ready lets head out shall we?_ I make my way out of the bedroom. Did I hear that right? Fleur has been sleeping with someone else their whole marriage? Did Bill just tell me I'm captivating? I shake the thoughts out of my head and follow mum down the hallway where George watches mum leave, as I follow- he sees Bill behind me. When we get to the kitchen, Freddie pulls me into a hug, kissing the top of my head and passes me around the group, getting hugs and words of affirmation. When it gets to George he looks me up and down, and mumbles _good luck._

We're about to leave when a patronus comes through the window, It's from Severus. I collapse to my knees, Severus is talking directly to me, _Noli foras ire, in teipsum reddi; in interiore homine habitat veritas, perfer et obdura, dolor hic tibi proderit olim,_ and the last one sends my hands to the ground _filia dulce vale_ Then the doe is gone and I am left translating. _Don't lose yourself, return to you, inside of you lives the truth, be strong and endure, someday this pain will be useful to you. Goodbye sweet daughter._ I sob out the words, what does this mean.. daughter... goodbye? _NO_ I push to my feet, I push through the crowd of panicking voices, _SEVERUS SNAPE'S RESIDENCE_ as I throw the floo powder - I vanish.

*

I am inside his home, for the first time in a long time. _Professor! SNAPE!_ I hear nothing, _Severus? Severus call out please!_ I unclip my bow from my belt, and give it a quick snap and slide it into place, I reach in my bag and grab an arrow with a green tip - I am not taking any chances here. I place my arrow in and begin clearing the house. _I got your message, please answer me,_ I make my way down the little hallway, blood on his white walls, smeared hand prints, broken glass crunches under my feet as I walk. I stop in the door way, and fall to my knees.

*

There Severus lies, mangled, bloodied and getting colder. I look down and see his finger, with my ring still on it, its been cut off. _Severus please, please wake up, please wake up._ No reply, I slide my bow over my body, and place the arrow back in my bag, and stand. I unclip my wand and use the bed post as support. I see his uniform laid out on the bed, he was still in his morning robes, I fall to my knees to check for a pulse and nothing, he died alone. He died alone and probably scared out of his mind. His final call was to me, I lay my head in my arms and try and collect my thoughts.

*

I pull myself up, and see a roll of parchment, stained in blood, alongside an envelope, and a set of vials with memories in them. I pick up the envelope and see its addressed to me. I snap back when I hear the floo, I hear boots and I rip my bow off my body, and grab another green arrow I slide it in and aim for the door. I'm shaking, they didn't announce themselves, I begin to breathe heavier, I close my eyes and channel my core, opening my eyes I feel the shift of color - I am now dark. I am no longer shaking, but solid and steady. I see foot soldiers coming into vision, and they stop and look at me, I am shouting _WHO DID THIS! ANSWER ME!!_ I scream out, a sob soon follows after it. Lupin makes his way into the room and looks down at Severus then myself. _Aurora, put the bow down please._ I stay true, _He died alone! HE DIED ALL ALONE! HIS LAST PATRONUS WAS SENT TO ME! HE IS DEAD!_ I choke on my words, I am trying so hard to keep it together _THEY KNEW ABOUT THE RING! THEY CUT IT OFF HIS HAND - HIS WHOLE FINGER,_ I close my eyes and swallow hard, opening my eyes I grip my bow even tighter _so I will ask one more time, before I let myself go to the darkness and slaughter everyone in my path-_ _who fucking killed him, and betrayed me?_

_*_

By now, everyone has been ushered out of the room, I stand guarding his body. I am shaking - I do not lower my bow, I was trained better than that - he trained me better than that. I can't turn it off now, the longer they wait the longer I seep into the darkness, I will eviscerate anyone in my way. I can hear Harry yelling and hear the fighting, I hear his footsteps and I lock the arrow on him, following him as he enters the room. He looks down, and looks up at me, tears streaming down his face, _Can I see him.. please?_ He walks closer and I slowly move to the side, never taking my sight off of him. I keep forgetting Harry is an auror now, that this is his job, to catch rouge wizards, his head falls, and he covers his face for a minute, slapping away his tears, he leans over and shuts Severus's eyes. He slowly meets my gaze _Rory.. we need to move the body, we need to move him. I have everyone I trust out there combing the streets for an iota of information pertaining this. I need you to lower your weapon, please rory.. you forget... I loved him too. Come back, close your eyes and count with me, yeah?_ I shake my head, lowering my bow, sliding the arrow back in my back and slipping my bow over my body. Harry picks up my wand, and clips it to my belt. I turn around, grabbing everything on his desk and shoving it in my bag, I reach down, and pick up his wand, clipping it on my belt and follow Harry out of the room.

*

As soon as we make it to the main room, people start shooting out of the floo, knocking on the door, Harry is letting them in, there are photos being taken, evidence being collected. I just simply stand there, next shoots out Percy with his group of aurors, he goes up to Harry hugs him and then descend back down the hallway to the bedroom where Severus is. I look around me, Lupin is talking to Sirius and Tonks, Moody is casting spells and charms to see if there is any magic traces in the air. I can't breathe, I can't think. I feel the room closing in on me, I slam my eyes closed trying to push the storms out, trying to make any sense of what just happened. I walk to the floo, yelling Shell Cottage and I'm off.

*

I enter the floo and there they all are, sitting and holding their mugs of tea. I guarantee you mum told them they couldn't go, that they had seen enough dead bodies in the war to last them a dozen lifetimes. I stand there, and Freddie runs over to me, he's hugging me trying to comfort me, but I can't feel anything. He's shaking me now, he's hollering for someone - I don't know. I can't hear and I don't care. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged down the hallway, to where everyone is sitting. They all look at me, some of them have been crying or still are crying, Pansy, Zabini, Theo and Draco are all somber. He was our head of house, he took care of them when they defected, until I asked mum to move them in, they had lived with Severus. He did everything in his power to protect me from Albus and I never got the chance to thank him for it.

*

 _He's dead, he's really dead._ They all look up at me, exchanging looks _they cut off his finger that had my ring.. they killed him._ Pansy begins to sob harder than before, Freddie pushes me to sit down and takes my bow of my body, snapping it small again he clips it back to my belt. I reach over and grab my bag and pull out an envelope and place it on the table

_Aurora Nova Knight._

The envelope has dried blood on it and we all just stare at it. _Open it.. what's the worst thing that could happen?_ I look over at Neville whose comforting Theo. I grab the envelope in my hands and turn it over, the snap of the wax seal, makes me flinch, there is a letter, and some folded up documents, I place the documents on the table and I open up the letter: 

*

_Aurora,_

_If you are reading this, it means unfortunately I am no longer with the living. Death has called me home, and I have welcomed him as an old friend. There are so many thing I wish to tell you, but how do I begin, where do I begin? Do not miss me for I am always with you, in this envelope there are many documents that will one day help you make sense of the world. There is so much I will miss about you, my dearest aurora, my star above. I never meant for you to learn that life was so unfair so young, but you did. and i will take all my regrets of this life to my grave. I have left you memories, scrolls of letters, and my cottage. I leave you my crest, wear it proudly._

_always,_

_Severus_

_*_

I feel my world crashing around me, as I place the letter down, reach further in the envelope and find his ring, it sits there in my palm, and I close my hand squeezing the ring, Hermione has picked up the letter and she begins to read it aloud. Luna has unfolded all the documents, laying the pages flat, she begin to go through them _here is the deed for his cottage, his vaults, some memories.. rory?_ I am holding the ring trying to read the inscription, I just can't find the right lighting. _nova, my star_ I whisper. I look up at Luna _there are some paternity tests, I think severus wanted to help you find your family.. there are stacks of them, stacks of information on your core, rory..will you please read this line?_ Luna is pointing to the bottom of a form, I grab it and read it. I look up at her, and tears are sliding down her face, I stare at this paper, _FUCK!_ I slam it down and get up. Freddie leans over from his chair next to me, grabs it and covers his mouth passing it down _Rory.. are you okay?_ Ginny whispers. I look back at everyone and laugh _No and I don't think I will ever be okay again._ I grab the ring and slide it on my ring finger, it sizes down fitting me perfectly. _I am supposedly Snape's long lost daughter, I just went and saw my dead fathers mangled body. Because I know you all have seen the signature next to his, it's Albus Dumbledore's meaning Albus KNEW Severus was my father and tortured me in front of him for shits and fucking giggles. There are four positive paternity tests, four separate hospitals confirmed this, and now since my life can't get any fucking better - who was my mother? Maybe she's already dead - because why would my life be anything other than a dark fucking mess._ I'm breathing heavy. I put my head in my hands, _I don't know how much more I can take, truly. I feel like I'm drowning and every time I breach the surface - I'm brought back down again._ Luna has gotten up and is rubbing my back, I lean into her, slowly everyone, but George is hugging on me, each other. _I know it doesn't feel like it right now,_ Neville pipes up _but you will always have us, until the end remember?_ I nod letting a few tears fall. _Man i've missed family group hugs_ Harry comes up from behind us all and latches onto me. I reach down grab the paper and hand it to Harry, He looks down at the bottom _oh my god._ He hugs me tighter. _whoever did this.. we'll get these bastards aurora - I swear to you._

_*_

Everyone decided to go back to the burrow, I stay behind so I can grab my things from the spare room and as I walk down the hallway I hear Fleur and Bill fighting _Fleur I can't do this anymore! Why did you marry me if you don't love me! Why am I not enough for you!_ I can hear her slamming her drawers _Bill - I thought that by marrying you - I would be happy but it's not enough._ I freeze in the hallway fuck fuck fuck. His hands slam the wall _I thought that if I married you, I would love him less, but I cannot live a lie any longer Bill. I am leaving, tell your family what you will but I did- I loved you! I just... love him more._

_*_

_I thought I could be happy being your wife, but I cannot - I cannot force this anymore, we both deserve to be happy._ I hear fumbling around _I saw the tests.. are you with child.. is it his child?_ Silence. _Yes Bill._ The door swings open, and I'm face to face with Fleur. _Fleur I am - I - I was just trying to grab my things I will leave - give you two time - to talk._ She reaches for my hand, _aurora, its been an honor knowing you. never settle in love, you'll never have a happy day again._ She pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheeks and makes her way to the floo her suitcase in tow.

*

I whip out my wand, ready to cast my patronus when I hear him crying I cast my patronus _Weasley family... Fleur just left Bill.. Need help over here, bring booze, muggle movies, mum i'll start something for dinner just.. Bill needs us_ I send my wolf on its way. I close the door, and make my way to the kitchen, making a mental list in my head of what I'll make - comfort food, comfort food. When I'm sad, I make street tacos. I cast another patronus _Hermione, I need you to go to a muggle grocery store for me, and grab this list of items for me, for dinner. make sure you get a lot of limes, its time show these wizards how the muggles party - broken heart style._ I cast my wolf away and wait. Hermione's Otter comes to the window _On it - how many bottles of patron should I get? I was thinking a case.. or four see you soon xx._

_*_

Bill is still in his room, I make my way down the hallway, and knock on his door, _Bill? I - the family is coming over, I am making dinner - time to add some Spanish flair into your lives... Bill?_ I open the door, hand still on the knob I take a step forward and slip, feet coming from under me, I slam into the ground, I raise my hands to rub my throbbing head and see blood.

*


	8. Whore

_BILL?_ I make my way to the other side of his bed and he is laying in his own blood, _BILL!_ I run over to him, and fall to my knees, _oh shit bill? BILL? Hold on - I just need to apply some pressure okay? I know it hurts, hold on hold on. I rip my shirt off, and begin to put pressure on his wound, what happened can you tell me? Bill come on, keep your eyes open! I'll say the M word! I'll - I'll chant it!_ He groans, _I'm dying not deaf love._ I shake my head _No - no you are not dying do you hear me?_ I hear the floo _IN HERE!! HELP!!_ I grab the collar of his shirt, and rip it down, three large gashes going diagonally across his chest like claws had slashed his skin. 

_*_

_Okay Bill Bill - tell me something interesting, something please!_ I hear the door behind me open and Molly screams _Help me please I - I was waiting for Hermione she's on her way with food for dinner. Go! I NEED HELP!!_ Bill groans _Aurora, it's okay._ I cry _remind me to slap you later._ I feel the electricity coursing through me, _M_ _um_ _I need you to go get help!!_ I'm beginning to panic _Aurora its okay, just let me go._

_*_

He coughs up blood, _NO! you are stuck with me, do not make me say the M word, I will do it, just so you have a reason to stay here to yell at me,_ He laughs softly. I look down at his chest, the bleeding won't stop, I'm running out of options here. _Bill please just hang on._ I pull myself on top of him, straddling him. I close my eyes taking a deep inhale, as I open my eyes I exhale, slamming my hands into Bill's chest. I can feel my magic coursing through him, I push all my weight onto his chest, _Bill please, stay. Come back Bill, please don't leave me alone._ ** _Mudblood_** _-_ _see there I said it, you have to stay Bill you have too._ He isn't moving, I feel his heart beat slower and slower, I take my hands off his chest and curl up on top of him, laying my face on his bloodied chest and sob, every tear that falls hurts more than the last one. I am frozen here. I close my eyes and hear the flood of people making their way into the room where I lay covered in Bill's blood, on his bare chest, straddling him, as this is the second body today I've guarded.

*

Bill's heartbeat picks up, _we have to move her, we .. we need -_ Arthur stops, I lift my heavy head up, pushing off his chest, and look at Bill, really look at him, his chest... the wounds are closed but how? I take my finger tips and trace the wounds, _this is impossible_ I whisper. Bill opens his eyes, the red of his cheeks returns, as does the warmth to his body. I look up, Arthur has circled around me and is looking down on his son, who just seconds ago was flirting with death and looks at me, covered in his blood, _how... I don't understand_ Arthur looks to me as if I have any idea what I did. _I found him in here, I - I tried everything to stop the bleeding, everything_ I start sobbing again _but nothing was working Arthur, I tried I tried so hard, I even tried to use my core,_ I lift up my hands palms up that are covered in his blood, they shake as I hold them there _he just - I couldn't get the bleeding to stop, so I laid down and... I wasn't going to leave him I refused to let him die alone._ I break down again using the backs of my hands to wipe my tears. _Aurora.. you saved his life._ Arthur locks my gaze and kneels down, he places his fingers on Bill's neck and checks his pulse _Aurora he is alive, you did save him._

 ** _*_**  
 _Aurora, look at me_ , Bill voice is coarse. I shake my head no, I feel him moving underneath me, he's pushed himself up and is resting on his hands _look at me_ he winces as he lifts his hand meeting my chin, pulling it down to meet his eyes. My bottom lip is quivering, he slides his hand from my chin till his hand is laying on my face, his thumb rubbing my check. _You saved my life._ I lift my hand covering his and cry.

*

Arthur grabs me by the elbow, pulling me off his son, and helps me lift my leg over him and walks me to the crowd of people, and in behind us, five St. Mungo's healers come through, levitating Bill to on top of his bed and begin running diagnostics on him. I feel the grip of hands on me, pulling me backwards out of the room, and down the hallway to the spare bedroom I had been staying in. I realize the hands belong to Luna, in tow behind her is Pansy. Pansy closes the door and they lead me to the bathroom and help me strip out of my bloody clothes, Pansy turns on the tub and Luna sits me down on the edge of the tub. Holding my arms, she gets on her knees and looks at me, _come this bath will feel great let us help you for once yeah?_ I nod up and down and they help me get in the tub where Pansy starts to rinse my hair and Luna begins to lather my body in soap. Once I'm done being washed they both look at me then back at each other. _If you need us, we will be right outside okay?_ I don't acknowledge the words or their exit. I just sit in a tub filled of Bills dried blood and soap.

*  
Once the water gets cold, I unplug the tub letting the bloody water mixture drain out. I grab the lips of the tub and pull myself up, I get out of the tub and grab a towel of the shelf. Drying my body, then putting my wet hair in the towel I open the door and make my way back to the room in search of clothes and a bed.

*

Luna and Pansy must've gone back out for news because I'm standing alone. I walk over to the bed where my bag still lay opened, I grab another black set to wear. I step each foot into my thong and close my eyes, remembering when Bill had done this earlier. his coarse hands rubbing my smooth skin, the thought makes me shudder. I have no idea what's going on anymore, I pull up my thong and slide on my bra. I reach in and see nothing but George's shirts. I lift one up and bring it to my nose, breathing in his intoxicating smell of pine, some hints of weed, sage and juniper. His shirts brings me memories of camping under the moon, making love under the stars, him watching and laughing as I danced naked under the moon light.

*

I pull on my favorite jeans, and one of his shirts and fix my hair. I slide on my socks and reach in to grab my converses and slide them on. I take a couple deep breaths and open the door.

*

I make my way down the hall, avoiding as much eye contact as I can until I make it to the kitchen and see six cases of patron, Hermione hands me a bottle, a bag of limes and pulls a chair out for me. _Time to show you all how it's done._ I sit down, grab the knife and cut open a lime, slicing it into wedges grabbing salt, I show them the methods. Salt, Shot, Lime. I take five back to back - _please don't make me drink alone._ They all raise their bottles _To Severus,_ I raise mine, clinking and we all pound back. _Blood fucking hell what is this? Lighter fluid?_ Ron is coughing hard _this is patron baby, this is how muggles party._ I shoot back another, grabbing another lime slicing it open, taking a piece and sucking it dry. 

*

Once everyone is pretty tipsy, avoiding George I grab another bottle, shove some limes in my pocket and make my way back down the hall. I see Bill is alone, before I can keep moving I hear shouting from the kitchen _OI! We're going to the bar down the street, you in Rory?_ I take a second to collect myself _no thanks, behave yourselves!_ I do a 360 almost falling over and make my way back into the kitchen, all the boys but Neville went to the bar, and he's just sitting around talking with the girls. Mum, Arthur and all the other adults are outside talking amongst themselves. Until Lupin makes eye contact with me he opens the door and makes his way to me. _Aurora... are you drunk?_ He's swaying or maybe I am. _I dunno dad am I?_ I slur out. I lift the bottle back to my mouth and take a long drag, _wait didn't you hear? My dear old daddy is dead now anyway. Making me an orphan all over again._ His face is fuzzy and I can't quite make it out. I toss the bottle back realizing it empty. I place it on the counter and open another, tossing the top into the sink _no one to tattle on me to now is there professor_ I go to turn and walk away and he grabs me, dragging my jelly legs outside and slamming the door. He pushes me forward till I stumble in front of the adults. 

_*_

_Are you drunk Aurora?_ Moody is unimpressed as always. _I'm mourning moody didn't you hear my dear old daddy died today making me an orphan all over again or am I supposed to believe none of you knew?_ I lift the bottle to my lips taking another shot. Only a few are left confused, Sirius, Remus, and Moody however are right in the know. _Oh allow me to inform the masses_ I spill some patron on Remus, _Severus Snape, long time death eater turned order spy was my long lost father. I have paternity tests_ I'm stumbling over my words trying to get it out properly _dear old daddy died today and I was first on scene and that will forever haunt me until I too meet my untimely demise - cheers._ I lift my bottle to a toast, spilling a little before bringing it back down to my mouth. 

*

 _We will not discuss such delicate matters while you are this inebriated Aurora. Go sober up._ Sirius spats out. _Piss off_ _\- what delicate matters - he's dead._ I look directly at his swaying body curse him for standing. _After today I get to be belligerent I am mourning, if you want this bottle that badly - come fucking get it then -_ I growl, holding the bottle out into the group, shaking it _no? That's what I thought_ _, leave me alone._ I push passed Lupin and make my way back inside. 

*

I stumble inside, grab another bottle and make my way down the hall avoiding conversation, avoiding peering eyes all of it. I hear them calling after me, I can hear them shuffling around I can't face the girls right now. Neville is hollering for me and before I can make my way to freedom I feel his hands on me _Rory talk to us please don't push us away,_ he's spun me and my back hits the wall I look up at him and the room is spinning _I can't talk tonight Neville not about this not about anything._ He looks at me pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head _I'm so sorry about Sev- your father._ He lets me go and heads back to the table. I feel light headed, I open Bills door, stumbling in, I curl up in the far chair in his room and close my eyes, and fall asleep. 

*

I hear the fumbling of the door and feet tripping over themselves in the hallway. I look at the clock it's a little past midnight, once the fumbling stops I get up, and sneak back out of the room. I step on something, I look down and see George's shirt and my heart sinks, I lean over, grab it picking it up I bring it to my nose and I smell roses, I make my way to the spare room and open it and see George on top of some random girl, thrusting in and out, kissing her, touching her, he's smiling. I drop the shirt and just stare at them. He must've felt the eyes on his back because he turns his head and looks at me. 

*

 _WAIT RORY!_ He pulls himself out of her and she covers herself with the blanket. _ITS - ITS NOTHING SHE DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING._ He's trying to get dressed, but he's stumbling. I can't breathe I can't move. _Look look Rory, please please say something anything she she I don't - I just - she doesn't mean anything to me_ he's trying to justify his behavior I open my mouth to speak but I can't. George has effectively woken up the whole house, the lights are all on and they all stumble in their pajamas wands in hand to see what's happening. _Aurora say something! Stop staring and fucking say something say anything!_ He bellows at me, his words make me flinch _AURORA ANSWER ME! You just caught me fucking someone else and you're just standing there?_ He's made his way over to me and I can smell the firewhiskey on his body, he's in my face now _fucking look at me you dirty blooded whore_ he grabs my face _it sure hurts doesn't it. imagine how I feel knowing your golden cunt was passed around for anyone to have_ I flinch my breathing is shaking Freddie comes up behind me pushing George and giving him a right hook. His hold of me is gone, and I stagger backwards almost falling. Freddie looks back at me _are you alright?Angelina be a dear and get her out of here I'm about to have a chat with brother dearest.._ he looks at me and mouths the words _I'm so sorry_ at me before closing the door

_*_

Angelina grabs my hand, the door briefly opens and the girl from the bar runs out, sobbing and apologizing as she makes her way out of the cottage. Draco runs out and sees me with Angelina and he starts talking to her, he is irate he swings open the door and slams it shut, I weasel out of Angelina's hold running down the hallway to Bill's door and I burst in, slamming it shut behind me I look over to Bill whose sitting up, wide awake. _What happened Aurora.. did George_ _.._ _what did George do?_ I slide down the door and collapse to the floor _I uh caught him with some random woman from the_ _pub_ _he was uh fucking her, and when I wouldn't answer him he grabbed me and called me a dirty blooded... dirty blooded..._ _whore._ I feel the tears sliding down my checks _can I sleep in here please? I'll sleep on the chair because I just realized I have no-nowhere to go._

_*_

_Aurora.. get up here_ I crawl over and pull myself on the bed, I lay across his lap, while he strokes my hair. Mum opens the door and sees me laying on Bill sobbing he looks up at her _mum - send George home until he gets his act together he's not welcome here. Rory will be staying here until then._ Mum looks so confused Bill starts up again _Aurora walked in on him_ ** _with_** _someone, grabbed her and called her a dirty blooded.._ he stops himself _mum I am not allowing him in this home until he pulls it together._ Mum simply nods and closes the door and we hear all the fumbling, theres yelling, for a solid ten minutes then.. there's quiet. I hear the door open and it's mum one last time _We are all going back to the burrow, George will be dealt with again in the morning when he's sober, I'll owl you some clothes and such tomorrow okay Rory dear?_ I nod unable to look at her. _I am ashamed of his behavior I raised him better dear._ Mum closes the door, and I just lay there the blanket soaked from my tears. We hear the floo and them the silence hits again.

*   
_Bill do you need anything?_ I pull myself up to look at him, _Aurora how intoxicated are you? Or are you sobering up now?_ I exhale _I'm bone dry, not a drop of patron remains. I can help you get something to eat I know you've been recovering you haven't been tended to._ I drop his gaze and slid off the bed, _I - I can whip up some soup or something some toast please Bill don't look at me like that my heart can't take it._ I look up and he's visibly hurting. Bill just looks at me, _do you want some tea or coffee?_ He nods, he moves the blankets off of him and scoots out of bed, his chest and abdomen wrapped in bandages. I raise my hand as he walks towards me. He stops, I walk up to him and touch his bandages, I look up at him and he's holding his breath I look back at his chest and rip open the wrappings, until there's only his bare chest. I take my fingertips and slowly slide my whole hand into where my palms burnt him. He's breathing heavy, his head tilted back _I have no idea.. Bill how I saved your life... I just..._ I begin to slide my fingertips over the scars of the gashes started, I go to pull my hand away but he puts his on top of mine. _That touch it feels good, I - I was afraid I might've lost feeling in my chest where your hands burnt my skin._ I look up at Bill, _I have some documents Severus left me, do you want to help me go over them?_ He nods and drops his hand I slowly slide my hand off his chest, _Aurora.._ his voice deep, sending vibrations down my spine, I turn away from him, _I'll be in the kitchen._ I make my way to the door and down the hall, I need need air, something anything. What is happening here, what is this - I'm lonely that's what this is I'm lonely and heartbroken - Bills the same I mean he almost died today and his wife left him. I can't. I grab the teapot and walk to the sink, filling it with water I place it back on the stove, I turn it on, hearing the clicking of the gas and I walk to the table, sit down and I put my head in my hands and rub my face.

*

Bill makes his appearance with a shirt on thank Merlin. He grabs the whistling teapot and puts it to the side, turning off the stove. _Lavender Chamomile or Vanilla Camomile?_ I look up, _lavender please._ With a flick of his wand, everything is at the table, the teapot pouring in my mug, the tea bag being steeped, my honey and sugar all done. He takes his plain no honey or sugar. He makes his way to the table and sits down with me, _I want you to know.. I'm sorry about Severus._ Cup in hand blowing to cool his tea. _Thank you.. so am I._ I grab my cup, too quickly spilling some on my hand. _Fuck_ , I grab a towel and dry up the table and _I'm sorry I just I'm a mess right now I do apologize I am sorry for dragging you out of bed you should be resting Bill._ I can't meet his gaze, _are you upset with me Aurora?_ I look up _Salazar no! I just I can't Bill.._ _we can't do this Bill. I know you're lonely I know I.. after tonight.. but we can't George is your brother, and he is.. was..._ I lower my head. His finger lifted my chin up to meet his eyes _I would never pressure you or presume anything Aurora. Yes.. I am lonely but you are not a convenience because you're here. If anything you are an inconvenience_ he chuckles a little bit. _My brother is a fool, Aurora._ His hand is sliding up from my chin, his thumb lightly dragging across my lips. I gasp and shudder. Locking eyes with him, _Aurora if you were mine, I'd worship you everyday until the end of forever._ He takes his hand from my face his thumb lightly tugging my bottom lip.

*  
I shake my head and stand, _Bill you can't say these things to me you can't feel this way about me.._ he stands up, walking to me pressing me into the counter, _I am not taking a single word back. I will never pressure you, I will just be honest with you. Don't tell me I can't want you, don't tell me I can't feel what I feel._ He tucks some curls behind my ear. He makes me way back to the table. _You don't want me Bill, you're sad and alone and I'm vulnerable. I don't mean anything to you!_ He spins back around, _listen to my words carefully as I'll only say it once._ He makes his way to me, pushing me back against the same counter _you don't think I realize what I feel is wrong? My younger brothers girl, do you know the guilt I feel for feeling what I feel? It wasn't just today or yesterday it's been always. you are intoxicating to me, the very idea of you consumes my every thought. The way you smile, the way your olive skin glistens in the sunlight, I'd take you back to my room right now and worship every inch of your body, never letting you leave my bed again. To kiss these lips,_ his thumb rubbing them gently, _Bill.._ his thumb tugs my bottom lip down gently _to taste you._ He takes his hand away and steps back letting me catching my breath. He goes to speak and before we can say anything Hermione's otter comes through a window _Bill_ _! BILL PLEASE! George! There's something wrong with him! His his eyes are black! Help we need HELP! NO GEOR-_ Her otter vanished.   
_*_

We floo into the burrow, and that's when I see him _there's my little whore! Lovely to have you! Are you shagging Bill now too?_ _You know - if you asked Freddie nicely I'm sure he'd oblige too._ I freeze, _what the fuck did you just say to me?_ I feel the shift and before I can stop it I'm plunged into the darkness with no intentions of coming out. _OI! Who the fuck do you think you are!_ I run over to him _you will never speak me to like that again. Do you hear me?_ He pushes me and I lose my footing and fall _Come on! Stay on your knees I'm fairly certain that's what your best at right?_ I stand up, punch him in the stomach, he hunches over and I grab the back of his head and slam it on the end table _I. Did. Not._ _Fucking._ _Stutter._ I kick him over, him landing on his back I place my foot over his privates _I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR ABUSE GEORGE._ I begin to apply pressure. He pushes my leg back hard - I lose my balance he grabs my other foot pulling it from under me and I slam into the ground before I can react he's on top of me - I hear muffled screaming all around me, his hands on my throat I muster all the strength I have in the moment and headbutt him hard his hands shoot up to his head, I quickly slide my legs through his and bring them up to my chest then kick out against him he slams into the ground. I scramble to my feet, the room spinning I look and see the girls panicking there's a shield up he cast a shield they can't help me until it drops.

*

I feel him grab my hair and yank it, I grab his hands and with all my weight I slam back on him, one time, two times, three times till we both fall over, I punch him twice and try to get away he grabs my ankle slamming me into the ground. He drags me down and I use my other free foot and slam it into his face, once, twice, three times he lets go and I race to my feet I hear his feet behind me and I grab the lamp raise it above my head and he punches me once to the face, once to the chest and then again to my face I taste blood I smash the lamp on his head and fall back against a wall where he comes at me.. there's something wrong here... his eyes aren't... I duck and book it to the kitchen I grab a knife he grabs me and I slice his skin. He yells out in pain, I drop the knife and I start banging on the shield I meet Draco's eyes, then I feel it. The blade in my back.

*

I fall to my knees spitting up blood against the shield. I can't reach it, I feel him grab my hair dragging me across the floor he stands me up, slamming my head into the window cracking the glass. Slamming until my blood is smearing the broken glass. I cough up more blood, I turn and see all my loved ones, screaming, banging against the shield. I look into George's eyes, he's not even there, his eyes are black. That's when I know what I have to do, I punch the window breaking it and fighting through the pain I snap off a piece of glass and slice across his face. He drops me and I crumble like paper on the floor. I try and stand, I can't I can't stand.

*

My world is fading around me and when I finally muster the strength George grabs my hair pulling my head all the way back and I feel glass against my throat and I drop to my knees. I look and see everyone I've ever loved I cough up blood, smiling, tears fall down my checks, Draco is slamming the shield, I close my eyes with all I have left I raise my hand, and slam my hand closed breaking the shield into millions of pieces, I slam my hand down sending George and I flying through the air. I look over and he lays on the ground.

Darkness swallows me whole. 

*


	9. Comfort

_Aurora what are you doing here?_ I gasp inhaling air, my hands cover my throat. I look up and see Severus, I snap up to my feet _where am I? Am I dead?_ He nods _you'll only be here until you wake up, seeing as your ring is still intact._ I look at my hand, and back at him. _You're my father._ He nods again, _yes, you must have questions. We have a limited amount of time Aurora so listen to me_ he places his hands on my shoulders _there is someone, something killing members of the order. What killed me, attempted to kill Bill Weasley, and what bewitched George Weasley.. they are all of the same entity._ I take in what he's saying _it's killing people I care about.. that care about me.. what if it's what if he's back somehow? No one knows about the rings except insiders, Bill Weasley doesn't even have a ring father! This is someone on the inside!_ He looks in my eyes, _you know what it is, it's in here,_ his hand touches my temple _, it's in your memories._ He cups my face with his hands, _there is so much I wish I could tell you; so much I kept hidden to protect you as best I could. Aurora... I am with you ... always._ I feel the tug of the light and Severus is gone.

*

I open my eyes, feeling tears running down the sides of my face. I am not in the burrow, but back at Shell Cottage and in.. Bill's room? I groan feeling the aftermaths of the beat down I just endured, I try to sit up and holy shit did it hurt. _Welcome back._ I look over and see Draco sitting in the chair across the room, _George was,_ He starts _bewitched, he was bewitched._ I finish for him. He stands up, closing the book he had pretended to be reading and walks over to me. _He killed you nonetheless. He slit your fucking throat in front of all of us, and didn't flinch not once. Are you hearing me Aurora? He He He_ Draco trails off, his hands raking through his platinum hair. _Why am I here and not in the burrow, how did I get here?_ He looks at me, shaking his head. _I can't.. I can't let me just show you okay?_ He sits on the edge of the bed and extends his hand to me, _you know what to do._ I touch his hand, slowly closing my eyes and exhale _Legilimens_. 

*

I'm in the burrow, watching the scene unfold now, I look over and see.. myself laying in a pool of my own blood. It's unsettling to see myself look so.. dead. There is so much happening around me, Draco is on his knees, just staring at me. None of the girls had moved, they are all huddled together crying. Neville is holding Theo, or Theo is holding Neville and they are silently crying. Zabini walks over and places his hand on Draco's shoulder. _Mate - she has her ring she will be okay, we just have to wait it out alright? Just -_ Draco jerks his hand off _HE KILLED HER YOU! YOU KILLED HER!_ He rushes and pushes through the crowd of Weasley's and that's when Draco sees it, How George's eyes are black, He drops to the ground and pulls up his sleeve, seeing the dark magic festering in his skin, without hesitation Draco grabs a piece of glass and slices up his arm and the black sludge begins to pour out like molasses. The sludge begins to hiss and sizzle, _I need a jar! NOW! WITH A LID!_ Mum hands Draco the jar and he scrapes it inside using the shard of glass and puts the lid on it - sealing the dark magic inside. George blinks a few times, and peers through the feet of people _what the bloody hell happened?_ Draco loses his mind he shoots to his feet and begins to drag George _you wanna see your handiwork George well here it is! this - this is what bloody fucking happened._ He grabs George's head, ripping him from the ground and pushes it towards me. _you.. you killed her._ George is still, he looks around, _no no no no no no no that - you're - lying._ Draco is ranting _what don't you remember George? Let me fill in your gaps, you brought a girl home from a pub, aurora walked in on your fucking said bitch from the pub, you called her a dirty blooded whore and almost socked her then, Fred and I beat the shit out of you, and we brought you back here where you began to convulse and threatened Hermione after she sent out a patronus to Bill. In walks Aurora with Bill and you accuse her of shagging your brother and then you pushed her, and she fought..._ he looks down, his face in his hands, he sniffles, wiping the snot running down his nose _she put up one helluva fight, before you slit her throat for all of us to see. Did I miss anything? HUH AM I LEAVING ANYTHING OUT?_ He voice booming around them all. 

*

George's eyes are darting back and forth _No NO! NO YOU'RE LYING!_ He stands up, and I can see his world crumble. _Draco you - you are a right foul git - this isn't funny._ Draco begins to laugh _YOU THINK I"M JOKING LOOK AROUND YOU GEORGE! YOU ARE COVERED IN HER BLOOD, HER DEFENSE WOUNDS,_ He sighs, slapping tears away and starts laughing _the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're my brother George! She would never forgive me for it! I just cut out black sludge from your arm, do you feel less dark, do you feel more like good ol' Georgie now? You know what the sludge is? It's dark magic, dark old magic that has been lost in translation over the last millennia! you killed her, you killed my best friend, and if she doesn't wake up from this, if these rings are a one time use only - I will forget that you are my family and I will show you dark magic George._ The whole room stunned to silence, out the floo comes more 'adults' and Lupin falls to his knees, Sirius barely grabs him to help ease the pain of him falling to the ground. Tonks and Moody are still. Mum and Arthur are sitting on the couch, racked with grief, but Bill.. Bill is somber, he hasn't taken his eyes off of my body. Everyone has some sense of comfort but Bill, hell Freddie even came and grabbed George away from me. He sat him in a chair and is standing behind him. _We are not leaving her here, she she - she can't be here when she wakes up she cannot SEE YOU!_ Draco hisses at George. _I didn't mean for any of this to happen - I love her!_ Draco rushes the gap and Freddie rushed forward blocking his access to George and is holding him back _YOU LOVE HER? COULDN'T HAVE SAID IT TO HER WHEN SHE BEGGED AND PLEADED YOU FOR IT - YOU COULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT HER, DID YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU WERE BALLS DEEP IN ANOTHER BITCH? BECAUSE IF THATS WHAT YOU THINK LOVE IS, IF THATS WHAT YOU THINK SHE DESERVES THEN WE HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS. I KNOW, YOU KNOW, WE ALL KNOW THAT THE BEWITCHMENT DIDN'T MAKE YOU GO SEEK SOLACE IN ANOTHER WOMANS PUSSY. YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF BUT NOT TO ME._ Draco's voice is rattling the house, Zabini and Theo are ripping him from Freddie's arms. He is sobbing, he crumbles to the floor, wailing for me to wake up. George hasn't moved an inch, he is trying to connect the dots here, he is trying to avoid the conclusion that he knew what he did was wrong, he knew sleeping with someone else was wrong, but he just can't quite pinpoint when the bewitchment started, Moody hobbles from the floo, avoiding my body completely and reaches for the jar holding the black sludge, he slowly twirls the jar in his hands, looking back at George he makes one simple statement, _this... this brings out fear..jealousy, rage in its rawest form. When mixed with alcohol - deadly, you may not have been aware of your actions but this fed on your insecurities, you chose to dip into the darkness, and from the size of it, I say its been festering for maybe I'd say four days five tops. Where were you in this time frame, did you go anywhere?_ George sighs _We were all at the pub, a celebration of victory, endless butterbeers, I had been with her earlier, and we were fine! We shared a bath, a shower - everything was normal! We.. fooled around a bit, Moody I am telling you - I haven't been drinking random drinks at pubs! I have no idea.. I have.. no idea.._ He stops, he remembers something, _I remember.. a man, he - he patted me on the back.. and it - it- stung_ He stands up, and takes his shirt off, Moody touches his back, a rice sized hole with some bruising. _What did he look like.. this man?_ George is thinking, trying to go back, trying to see his face _He... I can't, I can't remember his face, his voice was gruff, rugged._ He pulls his shirt back down and faces Moody, _what does this mean? what does any of this mean? Why attack me, why make me attack Aurora? I don't understand._ Moody scoffs, _Aurora had been fighting this war long before the battle began, she made a lot of enemies during the war, everyone knows that you two were together! She was a shadow in the night, she was who they looked for under their beds at night! You have NO IDEA BOY - NONE - of the things she would do to get results. You had a couple days of the festering darkness in your body, you lost your mind and killed her - she's_ He points to my lifeless body _had darkness for YEARS._ Moody pounds his cane into the floor. Bill speaks up, _Moody, I am going to ask once, and only once. Why is she branded with a phoenix?_ Moody stiffens, he spins on his heels and makes way to Bill - _You shouldn't ask questions you already have the answers for Bill, you know better to play dumb with me, you know and I know you do._ He growls out softly. Bill simply nods, pushing passed everyone _I'm taking her back to Shell Cottage, she doesn't need to see all of this_ he points to the destruction _when she wakes up._ George is shaking his head no, crossing his arms - _No! She's staying here Bill! Who are you to make decisions for her? I'm her-_ Bill cuts him off _you are nothing of hers now, or did you forget what you did to her earlier? Because I didn't - I - comforted her, I dried her tears, I consoled her because of your... indiscretion._ George pushes him, _I see the way you look at her Bill. You aren't fooling anyone, I know - we know - that you're in love her, she's mine, she will stay here and you'll go back to your cottage to pine after your brother's girl as you have been for years, how's Fleur, Bill? She doing good? You know YOUR WIFE._ Bill takes a deep breath and punches him. _My feelings for her are not for speculation, I know what I feel for her, you know so little about what I feel for her, and she loves you and look where that got her. You seem to have forgotten dear brother, but I will remind you - calling her blood dirty is the same thing as calling her a mudblood. Calling her a whore, and belittling her sexual trauma does not make you a man, in fact it makes you weak. You were so busy hurting, that you never once checked in on her, she'd been wearing glamours for YEARS, hiding her shame and you go and throw it in her face as if she had been asking for it. You are to busy prioritizing your pain above hers, she is so silent you forget she is suffering._ George is enraged, _You have no idea what you're talking about! NONE!_ _Am I not allowed to feel anything? I am hurting!_ Bill bellows back _SO IS SHE!_ George flinches, _You are allowed to hurt George, but have you even for a second tried to imagine what her life has been like? Have you ever truly thought about her having to split her soul to make rings for you all? The kind of power and magic that requires? The dedication? The drive? She spends her free time OCCLUDING! She is so afraid that someone will catch her feeling something, anything that she hides it away! She is traumatized! She lost her father, nearly lost me and you cheating on her all back to back! Do you have any clue, as to what is going on in that beautiful mind of hers? George, I love you, I always will you are my brother, but you are so trapped in a subsection of details, you cannot see the masterpiece. I don't care what shes done, who she had to be to survive, but can you say the same? Look at me_ Bill grabs George's face _you know the truth, you know how you feel about it, and when she wakes up, she deserves at least that simple truth from you._ He turns away from George, kneels down, moves the curls that cover my face, and slides his arms under my body and stands. 

*

I am pulled out and I sit there, tears running down my face, Draco won't look at me. _Bill loves me?_ Draco nods, _George and I.. we fought and he won, he killed me.._ Draco simply and silently nods again. I bite my lip _Is George here?_ He shakes his head no, reaches into his back pocket and hands me a letter. I look down at the piece of paper and run my fingers over my name, _princess._ I flip it over, cracking the seal, sliding it out I begin to read it: 

_Princess,_

_By now, you are awake, and Draco has shown you the memory. Bill was right, right now I am not good for you, I think losing you affected me deeper than I initially thought, mum has set me up with a mind healer, and I start going in a few days. I hurt you tonight, I said words I can never take back. I hurt you, I physically hurt you, I betrayed your trust in me, and for that I apologize. I am not strong enough to do this in person, but for now I am setting you free. You asked me, if I can love you knowing what you've had to do to survive and I don't know. I'm sorry, I just think I need some time to think. The burrow is your home, I am going back to the loft with Freddie, Angelina and Lee. Just know, you have a home without me. There are so many things I wish I could write, so many things left unsaid. Whenever I see your ring, know I am thinking of you. Be free,_

_George._

* 

I look up at Draco, tears streaming down, _so hes gone.. he's just gone?_ I crumple the paper in my hands and begin to cry. _I - I -_ I can't make a thought. _please.. just go._ He lifts my hand to his mouth kissing it, getting off the bed he walks to the door, opens it and leaves. When I hear the click of the door, I exhale. My head falls into my hands, and I can feel my face wetting with tears. I try to shove all of these memories in a book but I can't, it hurts to badly. I jump when I hear a knock on the door and in walks Bill. He looks hurt, he looks at the letter and back at me. _He set me free Bill, just like that he set me free,_ tears running down my face. _I -_ He closes to door quietly, _I take it, Draco showed you the..whole memory?_ I nod yes, knowing I know how he feels something for me, knowing that he and George fought over me. _Ah.. I see._ Bill says quietly. _I'm just in here to check your bandages, and grab some night clothes._ I nod and he walks towards me, placing the new banadges on the bed, he helps me sit up in bed, helping me scoot to the edge, my legs open he stands in between them. He looks at me, and begins to check my neck, taking the wrapping off to reveal a pink scar, and then he looks down _I need to check your stab wound on your back._ He gently pulls me to my feet, and turns me so my back is to him, He slides his hands on my waist, slowly grasping the fabric, sliding it up until I raise my arms up and he takes it off, he unhooks my bra, it sliding to the floor, he sweeps my hair to my left shoulder and peaks through the bandage, taking it off, he touches the light pink scar left by the kitchen knife. _Is this okay, can you still feel it?_ He runs his hands over it and I shudder _Yes_ I'm out of breath _yes I can feel it._ He leans over and grabbing my shirt, _there are a few more bandages I need to check, you can put your shirt back on._ I miss the feeling of his coarse hands, but slide it back on without him. He begins to kneel, _There are a few cuts on your thighs, will you uhm_ He shakes his head, slowly I reach for my jeans and pop the button, opening them he gasps lightly, I take my hands and grab his, placing them on the tops of my jeans he starts to pull them down, my head falls back and my eyes close. I let out a moan and I feel his hands firmly on my thighs now, he takes off the bandages, peering around my thighs to see all the minor cuts, making sure nothing will need serious attention. 

_*_

_Who dressed these earlier,_ I ask breathless. He stands up, pulling my jeans back up, buttoning them once more _I did._ He was just as breathless. _I - I - think the jeans are too restricting to the - the wounds will you.. take them off?_ I stutter out, Bill's eyes never leaving mine, he unbuttons them and begins to slowly pull them down, kneeling he helps me take one leg out, then the next. _Anything else too restricting Aurora?_ His breath on my thighs makes me wet. I shake my head yes, and he rises I touch my shirt _Its.. its too tight.. do you have anything.. looser?_ I gasp. He takes a step back, and makes his way to the dresser, grabbing an old Gryffindor shirt he makes his way back to me. _I guess we will have to see how you look outside of green and silver_. I am audibly breathing heavier, every accidental touch, every intentional one, his eyes watching me, following me, I am getting wet at the mere thought of one more touch. I lift up my arms and he slides it over me, the shirt stopping just below my butt. _Is.. that better Aurora?_ His words make me hot. _Ye-Yes thank you Bill._ He nods at me. _Anything else you need help with Aurora?_ My name slides off his tongue and I bite my lip. _Don't don't do that please._ I stop, and meet his eyes. _Bill - I don't do what? I -_ He steps right into me, and if that bed hadn't been there I would've fell over. _Please don't bite your lip, it.._ His eyes look me up and down _drives me absolutely insane._ His thumb rubbing my bottom lip, my eyes flutter with pleasure and I lean into him. _Bill.. I I -_ I feel myself slipping its never been like this for me before. George was nothing like this, he was wild in bed, kinky, demanding, he never made me spiral this much. This - This is dangerous, these feelings, these urges are dangerous. I bite my lip out of instinct. _Aurora.. please I - I, you are sending me down a rabbit hole of desire, do not make this harder for me, please. If I start I - wont stop._ He slides his hand in my hair pulling my face closer to him _I won't stop, I can't stop. I am slipping, I am losing control._ I shudder, my breathing is heavier and louder. _Bill I'm not right for you, I can't hurt you - not this way not when I'm hurting, I can't lose you, you are making me lose control Bill, I know what I mean to you.._ He looks down at my lips then back at me, _Then I should walk away correct? I should leave and let you sleep, yes?_ I nod my head, he takes a step back and I eye the bathroom door, I begin to walk backwards, his hand falls, but I misjudged and my back hits a wall, _Ye-yes you should lea-leave._ He looks me up and down, and follows me, pressing against my body against the wall _Yes.. that that sounds.. right.. I should leave._ He doesn't move, not an inch. _Tell me to leave Aurora and I will._ I gasp _Bill.. I -_ I am trying to make a coherent thought, words are escaping me as is sound reason and logic. _Tell me to leave, tell me - because if you don't tell me to walk out of that door - then I'm staying right here._ Bill slides his hand up my neck, grazing my face until his hand is in my hair, _Tell me.. not to kiss you..that would be bad right.. if I kissed you.._ I look him up and down, _that.. that.. a kiss.. could you stop.. at a kiss Bill?_ My head feels so light, almost like I'm floating. _Tell me to leave Aurora, tell me._ I slide my hand up _I'm not good for you_ it lands on his chest. _Let me decide that for myself Aurora._ I shake my head, tears forming in my eyes _Bill I can't, I'm far too damaged, far too broken, I'm vulnerable - I'll hurt you if you let me. I can't hurt you. I won't._ His hands cup my face, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks. My lip is quivering, against all my better instincts I clear my throat _so kiss me.. kiss me Bill._ he leans into my hovering above my lips he kisses me, it's soft, the underlying want and hunger leaves me breathless as he pulls away, _Will you take me out to the water? Will you stand with me?_ He nods. _Walk out.. I'll be out there. Be quiet Draco and Luna are in the back room._ I nod and as he releases me, I book it to the door and sitting at the kitchen table is Luna. I feel as if I've been caught sneaking around _Hello Aurora, do you want to talk about it?_ I am a deer in the headlights _talk about what? Talk about?_ The words fly out of my mouth and she giggles a little as she lifts her mug to her mouth, taking a sip _I guess we could either talk about how you're lusting over Bill Weasley, the fact that Draco is or was sneaking around with Harry or we could talk about George killing you. Which has you more shocked_ I stare at her. _You minx! I knew about Draco and Harry_ I giggle I sit down _Luna.. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. We.. I told him to kiss me - we kissed.. and it was.. magic. If I pick one do I lose the other?_ She nods _that's generally how it works, I see the way you are with both of them. George is sad sure, but I think he needed this, I think he needs to see you without him, I think you need to see who you are without anyone. He set you free, yes? So don't be tied down. Be free._ I grab her hands and kiss them. _You are the smartest witch I know, truly._ She smiles at me _I know._ I giggle at her, _if I close this line with Bill.. will George hate me?_ I look down at her hands. _He slept with some daft bimbo he doesn't get to be mad at who you sleep with anymore. He set you free, freedom has no limitations, the question is will you hate you?_ I bring her hands to my head. _Luna he feels something for me, I just.. what if he loves me? I can't sleep with someone that casually who has deep rooted feelings for me. What if we sleep together casually and I hurt him because he wants more?_ She's silent for a little while _so talk to him silly bird. Look we're all going out tomorrow night to underground tomorrow in London - come with us. You need to dance out some of this tension._ I bring her hands up, and kiss them. _I'll think about it, love you._ I get up and make my way outside, before I leave I run back to the table grabbing two bottles of patron, and leave. 

*

I open the bottle and shoot some back _fuck._ I just kissed William Weasley, I kissed him and felt bad about it, but good about it.. I make my way to the beach, I turn around and see Bill waking down, I stare him down as I throw back the bottle, my throat screaming I cap the bottle and drop it in the sand. He takes off his shirt and tosses it in the sand. He pulls me in by the bottom of the shirt _we need to take this off_. I nod at him raising my arms up, and he strips me of his shirt, only wearing a black thong - I cover my bare chest and he pulls my arms down _you have a beautiful body.. never hide it._ His finger tips delicately tracing all my scars, my head falls back and I exhale shakily. _I have my own scars Aurora, wear them proudly - you are a survivor._ I tip my head down and see his eyes, he's right I don't even pay any attention to his scars. I reach up and trace them with my fingertips and he stiffens. _as are you Bill_. His hand covers mine, _not tomorrow but the day after I need to go.. with the full moon looming, I have to prepare, will you be okay here?_ I shake my head, _take me with you._ His eyes shoot up, _Aurora I will not put you in danger, you need to stay as far away from me as you can during the full moon, I can't hurt you. This is a curse, one I will not inflict upon anyone do you understand me?_ I nod, _well where do you sleep before then?_ it slips before he can stop himself _In my cabin bu-_ I stop him _great, I know.. Fleur would help and since she's gone, I will step in instead, now that.. that is settled, lets go._ I back up and giggle, reaching down and tossing him a bottle I grab mine, toast and take long drag, and set it down. I run for the shoreline. 

*

He shakes his head, letting out a light laugh, drops the bottle to the sand and follows me down the beach. I'm dancing under the stars, _stop being so gloom and doom Bill lighten up! You only live once you know_ I flash him a devilish smile. He runs at me, scooping me up and tossing me into the water, I scream, standing up _BILL! THATS COLD!_ He laughs _loosen up rory!_ I start splashing him, and he starts splashing back. I look back and see Luna and Draco coming outside. Bill picks me up, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he spins me. His beautiful skin shining in the night sky. He spins once more, and then sees Draco and Luna _Oh! Hi! Uh.. we didn't wake you did we?_ Draco and Luna begin to strip _No - but since we're living everyday as its our last I called for... reinforcements._ Bill looks at me and I look at him, he sets me down, _Uh? Reinforcements?_ Draco turns and points to the house and out comes Neville, Theo, Pansy, holding beach blankets, Zabini, Cedric, Hermione and Harry carrying bags of tacos and booze. Freddie is dragging Angelina, who in tow is dragging George, whose dragging Ginny. _He..I didn't think he'd come I didn't invite him._ I look at Draco and smile - _fuck it. lets get trashed, you only live once right?_ He rushes at me, and I dodge him _NO STOP!_ I am laughing as he picks me up and tosses me into the water. _I will get you for that malfoy_ He books it for the shore, and I race after him. Before I make it to him, Zabini picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, slapping my ass _down girl down!_ I laugh and he sets me down, _glad to see you're still kicking baby_ looking me up and down he winks at me, _nipple rings huh?_ I shove him laughing. _OI! If we're partying beach style, underwear ONLY! I need some muggle music to dance to! Hermione hit it!_  
  
  
  


*

Out of her bag she pulls out a stereo and turns it on, and 2PAC comes on and I lose myself in the song. _I love this song!_ I reach down and grab the patron take a sip and grab pansy, and start dancing on her. She is getting into it and everyone jumps in. Zabini is behind me, grabbing my hips and and I am grinding on him while Pansy grinds on me. Hermione is blushing but the boys are staring as if they've never seen bodies move this way Zabini laughs as they stare and goes and join them - watching the girl on girl - _What boys.. never seen two girls dance together?_ Pansy spins around and locks lips with me and I kiss her back I am laughing so hard as she pulls away, I grab her again and kiss her harder. When we pull away we are giggling. I peep over and I see Harry collecting some galleons from the boys. _Hey Hey! Whats all that for?_ Harry laughs, _Pansy has been trying to kiss you since 3rd year Rory! I just cashed in saying she'd finally do it tonight._ I scoff and laugh. We dance for a few more hours until the radio starts to get calmer. I notice George sitting by himself and against all better judgments, the patron tells me to go to him - so I listen to the patron. 

*

He looks up at me and I sit down _Hey.. are you alright?_ He scoffs at me _brilliant._ I look at him, _there's no reason to be rude - I was just checking on you, sorry._ I face the ocean and look down at my bottle. _Why are you here and not off with them, having fun?_ I look at him, _Because I wanted to check in on you.. make sure you are okay.. George I still -_ He stops me. _Aurora, I wrote you a letter. I told you.. we can't do this right now, I can't do this right now._ He looks away from me, and I'm glad its dark - so he can't see the hurt on my face. _So it was that easy for you to switch it off then was it? How you fee-felt about me?_ I take swig of the patron, hoping the more I drink the less his words hurt. _Aurora, how are you even talking to me right now? I killed you, I slit your throat and killed you and now you're what? you're fine?_ I keep drinking, wipe my mouth and look forward _I dunno shit happens I guess._ He scoffs at me, _are you daft? I killed you!_ I look back at him, _yeah I know I was there._ Lifting the bottle back to my lips, trying to hide the tears on my skin, _I fucked someone else, you watched me fuck someone else and now you're just sitting here fine?_ I look at him _I never said I was fine, I said I came over here to check on you, because you looked lonely, and sad and you can't help the fact that you were bewitched to kill me._ I turn back to the ocean, and take small sip. _I know you fucked someone else, that wasn't a mistake, you knew what you did was wrong._ another sip. _Excuse me for not being able to shut my love off like its some kind of switch._ another sip. _I came over here to ask you if you loved me or not._ another sip, I can't look at him. _love you? Do I still love you? You came all the way over here to ask your cheating ex who killed you if you were still loved?_ Another sip. I can't stop the tears now, _I guess so George._ another sip. _Aurora you saw the memory - it feed on insecurities and -_ I lift the bottle up taking a long swig _I know what I saw, but you are the only one who knows the truth fuck your stupid bloody letter._ another sip. I feel tingly. _you made all the choices about our relationship without even thinking how I would feel!_ another sip _I think effectively fucking another girl ended that relationship Rory don't be so fucking daft._ I wince o _uch that one hurt_ , and I'm running low. I go to lift the bottle, _so its settled - you don't love me. good to know._ I throw back the last of bottle and set the bottle in the sand. _I told you I needed time, and you just came over here and hurt your own fucking feelings._ I look at him, _you want to play this game, fine George - you asked for this. you want to hurt me, fine - don't fucking care, hate me all you want. resent me - even better. don't sit here and tell me you effectively stopped loving me all in one evening, it either was over time - or you never loved me at all. You want to see heartless, you asked for it._ I stand up and start to stumble towards the group _, another bottle please_ I put my hand out and Harry places another bottle in my hand _scale it_ I open the bottle, tossing him the cap at his head _catastrophic._ Harry looks over and George whose now been joined by Lee, I make my way through the blankets and Freddie grabs my shoulder and carefully turns me around _What happened? Talk to me._ I lift the bottle to my lips and shoot back _George hates me, resents me something, doesn't love me anymore or never did, he ess-essentially wanted to make an abrupt ending - fucking her was in-tentional._ His eyes are wide, he shoots back _Don't listen to him right now, alright? He is hurting - he_ \- I put my finger in his face, _he wants it this way, that's fine, Freddie please just look out for him, because he won't let me anymore - I am not his person anymore._ I lift the bottle up and take a sip - break off from Freddie and start wondering the beach alone. 

*

I am stumbling on the shore line, feeling the creeping cold water on my bare feet. _Stop following me, I'm FINE_ I stumble, and he catches me. _Unlikely - you're stuck with me._ I spin and see Draco. _He hates me you know ha! How easy the lines of love and hate can be blurred together._ I try to sip and he grabs the bottle, _Stop trying to drown the pain you know it doesn't work that way - we've tried it remember?_ He cracks a smile, _Draco I want -_ He looks at me _what do you want?_ I grab the bottle from him, _No I can't._ He lurches for the bottle but I move back, almost tripping. _How's the chosen one?_ He stops, _I broke it off._ I look at him _you did what?! are you DAFT?!_ I try to swat him and he grabs my hand _No hitting_ he hisses. _Look, Harry makes me happy, yeah? But I can't be a secret, a guilty pleasure - he and Ginny are trying to rekindle and I -_ His hands are in his hair _I wont settle in love, I care for him, we're still great friends but if he wants to try with Ginny again.. then who am I to stand in the way?_ I nod, _very mature of you Mr. Malfoy_ He smirks, _thanks I've been trying to take the highroad here._ He pulls me close _I am sad but.. seeking comfort.. are you?_ I look at him _Bill.. we kissed earlier._ He is the opposite of shocked, _is this something or someone you want?_ I shrug _I'm too drunk for that Luna said I'm free so why not be free I want to be free, I want to belong to no one._ The devil in his smile _you want casual sex? you seeking any partners?_ I slap his chest _Ass!_ We laugh. he pulls me back and takes my hand, _come - you need some tacos in you I can hear the patron sloshing around in there._

_*_

_Do you think he'll hate me forever?_ Draco reaches for the bottle and takes a swig _I uh - not sure honestly. I don't think he really hates you - you're drunk and a horrible translator._ He smiles and hands it back. _Will it stop hurting.. you think?_ He looks at me and stops walking, tugging me back a little. _Aurora, you don't love like anyone I have ever known, its deep, intimate and nothing short of consuming. You also.. hurt more than anyone I've ever known I think you're going to hurt everyday, until it becomes bearable. I don't think the pain will be for evermore, give it time._ He starts walking again, and I trip a little. _you really are drunk aren't you? I haven't seen you this drunk since.. well our breakup._ The mood hits a somber note. _Wait - we need to talk, about that._ He stops and faces me. _I only ended things because of Albus. He had begun to search my memories more and more, so I had to add the fights, make it only about.. relief. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I was too selfish to let you go fully, so I figured if you had my body... you still had a piece of me. Sorry I'm rambling, I just I needed to save yo-_ He kisses me, hard and hungry. A low moan escapes his throat. He pulls away, _I know why you did what you did.. I'm not hurt by it anymore, I accepted it._ I touch my lips, forgetting how touch deprived I am - _Why did you kiss me.._ He shrugs, _because I wanted too_. _Why.. do you not want me to kiss you? I see that look in your eyes Rory, you're hungry._ I gulp, and let out a shaky breath _I have no idea what you're talking about._ He gets really close to me, _yeah? when's the last time you got to come?_ I gasp a little _A few days give or take.._ He places his hand lightly on my neck _tragic.. I do miss tasting you.. feeling your walls constrict as you come.._ I am shaky, breathing heavy I look at him _Draco what are you doing? All our friends are over there, we are in the middle of the beach.. don't say these words to me, I am too.. hungry._ He smiles _just know... I'm here to help, if you are interested in a bit of how did you put it 'carnal relief'_ He smirks again and I push him back _you ass!_ I laugh and run from him. He chases after me, I am laughing so hard, I don't even realize I've wandered into the water its at my ankles and all our friends are laughing I stop and he barrels into me and we collide, we roll around and my back is on the sand, he's huffing and puffing, _caught you._ I give him a nod and he gets up and helps me up and we make our way back to our friends and collapse on the blankets. _Please for the love of everything holy - tell me there's still tacos left!_ Neville reaches into the bag and tosses one on my chest _Neville I could kiss you right now_. I grab it off my chest and open it and take a huge bite _What? Its a figure of speech!_ They start to laugh at me, _what - who here have I not kissed that wants it?_ Their eyes widen, _what? I'm single now, and a whore! so who wants to pucker up?_ _Look its this easy, Draco come here,_ Draco rolls over, laying on back, resting on his elbows I lean and kiss him, _see? anyone want dibs?_ Draco shoves me over and I laugh. _Hey if shes offering why not take her up on it?_ Neville elbows Zabini. _Look I am FINE, not sober but aware enough to say yes or no and mean it._ Bill grabs the bottle in between Draco and I, throwing it back wincing _Fine - pucker up._

*

I see Bill standing there, everyone exchanging looks I flash him a smile, the devil in my eyes, or is it the patron? _Bill, thats right - might as well live up to my labels._ He looks down right pissed by my taunting and games, he grabs me, bends down, and throws me over his shoulder _Alright time to sober up - lets go._ I am upside and drunk _Put me down! You are such a buzzkill._ He takes my drunk ass up to the cottage and _put me down putmedownbill._ I swear I can feel his eyes rolling as he opens the door - _what is your problem I was having fun._ He scoffs, _no you weren't. that wasn't fun._ He carries me inside the house, walking to his room and closes the door and puts me down. I slap him _What the bloody fuck was that for?_ I am sobering up and frustrated. I sway back and forth not answering him, I don't want to be coddled, I want to be ruined. I slap him again, he grabs me and pushes me on the wall _If you slap me one more time Aurora, you will regret it._ I take that as a challenge, I go to slap him and he slams my arm to the wall, I'm squirming under him. I will not go without a fight, I want to fucked not loved. His eyes are searching mine for answers and I take my other hand and slap him. His eyes shift, _I said what I fucking said Aurora - tell me what you want from me._ He drops my arm, leaning into me on the wall his hands slide up _tell me what you want - I can see it all over your face - tell me or I'm walking out of this room._ I search his eyes, _you're mad at me right now right?_ He nods _I don't I can't be more than this for you Bill do you understand - I hate myself - I want to hate myself right now and for a long time. I want to feel something - anything. Don't love me - hate me_ \- His eyes searching mine, I hurt him, I know I did. _No - I - I'm sorry. I can't ask this of you Bill._ I begin to babble and panic what have I done? I push him off me, I'm pacing - I just slapped Bill - three fucking times - the one person who sees me I - I - fall to my knees and try to breathe _Aurora are you okay?_ I don't answer. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I feel the fog setting in - I did this - George hates me - He doesn't love me - he he he - killed me - I can't. Bill opens the bedroom door and and runs through the house - He opens the door I can hear him yelling for Draco. _Something's wrong I - I don't know, she slapped me three times, she told me to hate her, that she hates herself, -_ Draco walks in the room and sees me on my knees bent all the way forward, cradling myself, rocking myself back and forth. He turns to Bill, _you might want to turn around mate._ Bill looks so confused Draco walks up to me and squats _Aurora - what is your safe word?_ I stop crying and look up _What is your safe word?_ I look up at him _apple._ He nods - he stands up and turns to Bill - _I am not fucking kidding either get in or get out. She needs.. to be in control right now._ Bill closes the door, standing his ground. Draco walks up to me, pulling me up, it hurts. _Look at me right now, look at me._ I meet his eyes _scale it - right now the fog - tell me the truth._ I can't catch my breath, _catastrophic._ He cups my face, _I hate doing this one, truly you know this right? It makes me feel like.. him._ I nod, tears streaming down my face _Do it - Do it. I consent._ He takes a deep breath, taking out his wand _Remember the more you move - the more it hurts, Aurora say your safe word again._ I look at him, and Bill who is horrified. I try to take a deep breath, but I can't think it hurts. _ap-apple._ I close my eyes _Bloody hell, Aurora. Okay okay - stand still and I'll catch you as you fall okay?_ Bill's eyes are darting back and forth _Incarcerous._

*

The initial feeling of the ropes always terrifies me. He catches my head as I thrash to the floor. He throws his wand and lays next to me _That's it, that's it - breathe through it. Remember the more you move the more it hurts. Shh shh that's right, count with me. whose in control of the pain? who aurora?_ I open my eyes _me, I - I am._ He nods, _that's right, yes! YOU ARE IN CONTROL. Feel the ropes, close your eyes, tell me is it easier or harder to breathe now?_ I close my eyes and breathe out _easier._ He nods again, _good good, okay okay tell me when okay? tell me when you're done. I won't leave you - I'm here with you, do you hear my voice?_ I nod yes. He looks at Bill whose covered his hand with his mouth _I - I need to explain to Bill - count to one hundred slowly for me alright?_ I nod. Draco stands up, grabs his wand and casts a silencing charm and a shield. _Look before you absolutely blow your fucking top - this is a breathing exercise - it looks violent because it is. She needed it._ Bill pushes him, _are you the reason for all the rope burns?_ Draco looks at him _Fucking Salazar - no - not all of them, Aurora is a bit of an exhibitionist, I would normally use my ties since you're so curious - I never body bind her unless she needs to truly regain control of her body. This one started after... Riddle came in the picture - he would bind her.. and rape her,_ Draco turns away _he'd leave her there, she never felt more out of control of her body until then, she tried to get you to hate fuck her didn't she?_ Bill's face gets red, Draco laughs a little _when shes this self destructive.. best to stay away unless you know what you're dealing with. She needs the binds, because she needs to remember whose in control of her body, the ropes or her mind._

*

Bill still looks confused, Draco rolls his eyes _When someone goes through something as traumatic as rape or sexual assault, sometimes revisiting the trigger in a safe environment - can help the persons regain a sense of control. Her trigger were the ropes, her not being able to move, so I turned into an emergency breathing exercise, we practiced - she consented, she has a safe word, that still stands to this day. Constriction can also help slow down the nervous system in states of stress and such, sometimes you just need it, the shock to send you back from whatever edge you're dancing on._ Draco faces me, watching me count. Bill looks at him _You really do care about her don't you?_ Draco rakes his hands through his hair, _its hard not to get attached to Aurora, even when I didn't want to be.. she just has this aura that pulls you in, we saved each other. I will always care about her Bill._ Draco lowers the shield and makes his way to me, _Are you ready?_ I nod _please get me out of here._ Draco flicks his wands and the ropes are gone, he extends his hand to me and helps me up, he kisses my head _please get some rest._ He lets go of my arm and heads out the door, leaving Bill and I to stand awkwardly. 

_*_

_I am so sorry Bill - I was out of line - I -_ I run my hands through my hair and flinch - stupid fucking ropes. _I understand if you're cross with me, truly. I - I'll go sleep somewhere else._ I try to leave, but he stops me, _Why do you want me to hate you?_ Oh bloody fucking hell. _It would've made it easier for me to cross that line with you, because I know you love me or whatever- I can't ruin it or you. You don't deserve to be ruined. I do._ It's quiet for a moment, he walks closer to me, and I flinch. He stops - _Aurora, I would never hit you, ever._ I nod, looking down tucking a curl behind my ear _Has George ever..?_ I shake my head no, _bloody hell, no, well unless you count him and I fighting to the death._ He takes slow steady steps, _No one has even talked to you about it yet have they?_ I keep my head down, shaking my head no. _I don't want to talk about my ex lover killing me not to anyone, almost all of my friends are related to him Bill, yourself included_ , _you lot can be angry at him, but at the end of the day he is still your blood - where as I am no one._ Bill takes his hand, slowly raising my chin up to look at him, _You are not no one Aurora._ I look in Bill's eyes _I have no one,_ He shakes his head, _you have your friends, whether or not you have George, they were there before him._ I look down _Do I .. have you?_ I feel his hand on my lower back, as he pulls me into him, his hand in my hair - he kisses me, and I melt into his kiss. 

*

We break away, our foreheads touching _you'll always have me._ He kisses me again, and again. I wrap my arms around his neck and both of his arms are wrapped around me, his hands sliding up my bare back. He pulls away, kissing my forehead. _Bill.. we.._ he silences me with another kiss, his lips so soft _my feelings are not made of glass Aurora.. I know exactly what this is.. let me take care of you tonight, if you'll let me._ I nod yes. I kiss him, our mouths opening and our tongues exploring each other, I moan against his mouth, his hands slide to under my ass pulling me on him, I cross my legs around him and he begins to walk to the bathroom. He places me on the counter, kissing me once more before breaking away to turn on the tub. He walks back and begins to kiss my chest, his tongue exploring my nipples, my head tilts back and I moan. His tongue is dangerous, he's sucking on my breasts, leaving marks. I pull him back up to my face and kiss him hard, I'm hungry now, kissing his top lip, and lightly biting his bottom lip, he groans and pulls me off the counter, pulling down my thong, it fall to the floor, I step out of it and kick it aside. He breaks away _wait - the tub - Aurora-_ I'm giggling, he kisses me and goes and stops the water, and turns off the lights with a flick of his hand. _wait before you get in - as a precaution -_ He casts a contraception charm on me. _now.. get in that tub._ I walk over and get in the tub. I close my eyes, as I enter - the hot water feels so good on my body I sink down. It smells of lavender, and roses. I open my eyes, and see Bill is naked and I am blushing. _I've never seen you.. naked before._ He laughs - _well there is a reason for that you know._ He turns to face me, and I look down and look back up quickly. _Oh.. like what you see I take it?_ I giggle, covering my beat red face, he makes his way to the tub, and gets inside. 

*

We sit there, enamored by the ambiance, _I have to confess that.. that the last tub memory I have was with your brother.. I know he tried to throw it in your face._ He shrugs, _are you okay?_ He looks at me _I would think so, I have a beautiful woman in my tub, are you okay?_ I look down, _I am nervous if this gets found out, I mean the age gap, what will mum think of me? What if everyone hates me?_ I begin to babble, _you're 19 - I'm 28, but you'll be 20 this year, yes? Mum.. will be okay, and we will cross that bridge if and when we get to it. Right now, this is.. whatever you need it to be, I know where I stand - I know where you stand._ I nod. _Come here, I want to kiss you._ I stand up, the water sliding down my wet body, I step around him, straddling him and sit down on his lap. _you have no idea what you're doing to me, none_ He kisses me hard, my mouth opening against his, I moan out - I need more - more. I pull myself tighter against him and I feel his shaft getting hard under me, I moan again, he begins to kiss my jaw line, my neck, my shoulder, his lips leaving trails all over me. my head falls back, he looks at me _does that feel good?_ I nod my head. He slides his hand up to pull my head down to face him. _I want to touch you.. is that okay?_ I nod _yes.. bill please._ I feel his hand on the outside of my lips, two of his fingers sliding to feeling my pussy, _oh fuck_ he moans. I feel his fingers slide inside me and I gasp, he looks up _you are so tight aurora, fuck._ I feel his fingers sliding in and out of me, _bill.. oh that feels good.._ I breathe out heavily, I am floating. He takes his fingers and puts them in his mouth _you taste.. divine._ I lose it and kiss him - hard, he wraps his arms around me and my arms shoot forward gripping the tub lips for dear life _I.. I want to be inside you.._ I nod at him and he puts his hand under water, and I feel the tip, and I gasp and I feel him slide in, _fuck fuck bill._ I'm breathless, He pulls my face down to look at him, _look at me while I fuck you aurora._ His thrusts are slow at first, giving me time to adjust, I grip the tub tighter, _fuck bill fuck fuck fuck_ I bite my lip as his pace picks up _tell me if its too much_ I shake my head no - _don't stop please.. please don't stop, oh fuck._ The louder I get, the harder he thrusts, I throw my head back I am on the verge of climax _fuck bill fuck, just like that please oh fuckfuckfuck. I'm close I'm so close you're gonna make me come._ His breathing is heavy, _that's it aurora, good girl, take it, yes oh fuck - fuck you're so tight. Come for me, that's a good girl -_ The door opens and its Freddie _OI! OH SH-_ Freddie starts to laugh I cover my face and bury myself in Bill's chest - _Draco owes me 100 galleons! Look we're gonna camp it out on the beach - are you lot.. coming?_ He laughs and I am mortified. _Freddie! OUT!_ He walks into the bathroom fully covering his eyes to make me feel better I guess. - _I am not upset or mad at you - just so you know. George... is being down right cruel to you, okay?_ He peeks through his fingers _That means more to me than you know, we'll be right down okay? There better be s'mores or I'll be pretty pissed you stopped me from getting some amazing dick - what is in the Weasley's genes -_ I hold my hands making a sizing reference - Freddie groans _OI! I could've gone my whole life -_ he laughs, as he leaves _you both are being safe right?_ He closes the door _FREDDIE!!_ I can hear him and Angelina giggling about it. I look at Bill whose laughing - my face in his chest again he's petting my hair _well.. what do you want to do?_ I bite my lip _I want you to break my back like a glow stick Bill.. but I also want s'mores and camp fires_ I pout. He smiles _I want to take my time with you - let's go get s'mores darling._ He reaches behind him and pulls the plug and the water starts to drain and lifts me off his shaft, _Aurora are you okay?_ I look at him as I stand, _yes why_ I look down and see blood _oh.. that happens sometimes. It's okay I'm fine you didn't do anything._ I get out of the tub and grab a towel and head into the bedroom.

*


	10. Until the End of Forever

I toss the towel on the bed and I feel Bill's arms around my waist. _I just realized.. all my stuff is in the back room_ he kisses my shoulders, biting and sucking. _Bill!_ He stops and spins me around _it is not my fault you are so... delicious._ My face is red and he laughs. _Let me go grab my things from the back room.. would you mind if I stayed in here with you? Until I can.. cleanse that bed?_ He grabs my chin and pulls me into a kiss, _of course._ I pull back and smile and I open the door to the room and head down the hall.

*

I'm giddy as I leave his room, I open the spare room and I remember what happened here. My hand raises to my face where George grabbed me. I never thought it would be like this, I thought we'd be together, be happy. I thought once the war was over, that - I shake the thoughts from my head. _Fancy seeing you in here_ a cold shiver runs down my back, as I feel George's hot breath on my bare skin. _Yeah.. I'm staying here - remember?_ I can smell the patron on him. I go to walk forward and he grabs my arm, and I turn and face him _Naked for who? for me?_ He slurs out. _you're drunk - let go of me._ I rip my arm out of his loose grasp, and walk fully into the room, gathering all mum had brought me. I go into the bathroom, and grab all my shower items, the last towels in the shelf, shoving them in my bag, I zip it closed and pick it up _if you're not naked for me - who are you naked for love? don't be shy._ I am grossly uncomfortable. _George get out of my way._ I try to push past him but he's blocking the door. _Tell me - come on we're friends right? who? Bill?_ I keep my reaction stone cold - _get out of my way George please._ I hear more steps and I just realized I am bloody naked, he is goading me - _OI! Get out of her way mate - you're keeping me waiting._ Draco hollers from down the hall. George spins and stumbles a little _typical, ran right back to Draco huh?_ I look down, I hear his steps, he slides my hair and it falls on my back. He jerks my face up and with his other hand, he runs his finger on the scar where he slit my throat. He's studying my throat, his eyes welling. _What's wrong with me?_ He drops my face and I look at him, unwanted tears are sliding down my cheeks _you're hurting George, you.. I know you didn't meant to. Talk to me let me help you, George let me help you. Plea- George!_ He looks at me _stop being so bloody proud and let me help you!_ He scoffs _I'm being bloody proud? I got attacked, violated with dark magic because of my affiliation with you and news flash THE WAR IS DONE. And they still came after me! You're the reason Severus is DEAD! Why - why Bill nearly died! I don't want your bloody help! Don't you understand? All of this is your fault._

_*_

A tear slides down his face, and feel the tears pouring down mine. _You - loving you broke me, you ruined me._ His voice is quivering and broken. _George! You don't mean that. Stop trying to say things to hurt me! Stop being so bloody cruel!! George look, just talk to me, talk to me please don't do this, don't push me away!_ His tears stop _I don't need you and I sure as fuck don't love you. I can't love you, you - you - your love consumes me, it's like a virus I'm sick from your love! Every thought, every smell of lavender, every time I walk into a kitchen I can hear you singing. I can't breathe, I can't sleep I can't eat. You have burrowed your way into my heart my mind and soul. I killed you, I slept with someone else. Yet here you are! What will it take for you to get into your thick beautiful skull that I need to breathe without you? That I have to be able to function without you? I set you free! I set you free to be without me!_ I holler back _I didn't want to be free George! I wanted to be yours! My love consumes you? Good. You can't think without me? Perfect. You can't eat or sleep? Wonderful! That's how I love! I am all in or I'm nothing! You made these choices for me George. You did this to us, you! You were my home! You were all I had! You walked away from ME! You broke me! Because you're what? What - what is your problem! I deserve the fucking truth you-_

*

He grabs me and shakes me _I'M BLOODY SCARED AURORA! You died! You went and died! You told me you loved me and you died! I'm scared to move, I'm scared to breathe, I'm scared to touch you! This is YOUR FAULT. You made me let you in, you made me love you, and you FUCKING DIED!_ He's crying, _I can't do this without you, I won't survive - you made my world revolve around you and you died, you died. I stared at your body for hours, I - I - need space, because right now I am not good for you, I am angry, I am hurting - I killed you! Me! The one who was supposed to protect you from everything! ME! I set you free so I can breathe aurora, I can't breathe when you're near me! I can't think! I set you free, because I am selfish, but not with you aurora. Draco can call down the hallway all he wants I know who you've been seeking comfort from, and I can't care I don't care! because I set you free. I will always love you, but you are worth so much than I can offer you right now, be free Aurora, let me heal myself, let me breathe please - please I can't breathe aurora, I fucked this up so badly, let me lay in the ruins while I rebuild - please stop trying to save me - let me fall - this once - let me fall - let me earn you back, let me win you back._ He is gripping me so tight, I pull him into a hug, and he grips me for dear life and lets it all out, _Let it out - its okay, I'm here. Let it go, that's it, breathe. Shh Shh - you're safe George._

*

His knees give out and I fall with him, I pull him to face me - _When you are ready for me - I will be ready for you, I will not apologize for what I do without you,_ I bring my hands to his face _I have not stopped loving you George, I can't ever stop loving you, I will love you from afar, because for now, I will give you - your space. Earn me, win me back._ I wipe his tears off, _you have to stop drinking so much, trust me - you can't drown the demons, they know how to swim._ I kiss his forehead, letting go of his face I stand up and grab my bag, open it and pull on a shirt and some panties, I have to walk away, I have to be strong enough to walk away. I push past all the people who came to witness the show, and I open Bill's door. He must've heard because he takes my bag and grabs me into a hug and I sob, _Bill I can't hurt you - I can't lose you too._ He's petting my head. _Aurora, you could walk away tomorrow and you'd never lose me. You could run right back to George - and you'd still have me._ I pull back _but you're in love with me, you love me Bill and I -_ He puts his finger on my mouth _I entered this fully knowing that you love George. I see how you are with him, being in love with you.. and having love for you.. are very different._ I step back _elaborate because I've seen the memory Bill. George says you're in love with me, are you?_ Bill kinda shrugs, _That is a perception of a memory, see I know the truth, and as much as it pains me to say - I still love Fleur, I have love for you, but.. its not the same._ I thought hearing that would hurt, but I have to say I feel relieved. He smiles _I can see the wheels turning in your head, spit it out_ I rake my hands through my hair _I honestly, thought that would hurt me to hear but I feel.. free._ He smiles at me _Aurora -_ He laughs _why didn't you ask me, you assumed I was in love with you._ I shrug _I saw the memory, and after I saw it - you were really short with me, you've had your hands all over me for days now.. I mean... all over, so explain that then._ He rakes his hand through his hair _You were hurting, and I know when I'm hurting, I want to be.. touched. I was hurting because of Fleur, I am hurting because of Fleur, but - seeing you that hurt, it.. wrecked me._ He steps closer to me, _just because I'm not in love with you, doesn't mean I don't have eyes, you are captivating Aurora. Your mind, body and soul. I wanted to take your pain, because no one seems to do that for you._ I ponder his words _. All of this could have been avoided had you spoken up! Bill! I have been racked with guilt, why not say-_ He pulls me into him _No, all of this could've been avoided - had you not assumed I was in love with you, I didn't say anything because I am private person, I am not like everyone else, I know yesterday was a lot for you, and I felt guilty and still feel guilty, that you had to be ... bound to calm down. It wasn't until I saw Draco with you yesterday that I realized I should have spoken up sooner._ I push his chest back _say the words and I'll drop it for good._ He puts his hand on mine, _Aurora, I am not in love with you_ , _I do care about you and would love to shag you into next week or how ever long we have till George gets his head out of his ass. Let me take care of you, let someone take care of you for once. We don't even have to shag, we could just be. You want adventure? Let me give you that. Let me in to take your pain, or at least let me help carry the burden._

_*_

I kiss him - hard my mouth opening against his, my tongue memorizing him. He lifts me up and throws me on the bed _So we're agreed? Same page?_ He grabs the collar of my shirt and rips it open and starts attacking my body with his mouth, I arch my back, _yes - yes same - fuck same page._ His hand cupping my breast, his thumb and finger lightly rolling it as to not hurt my piercings. He looks up at me _Good girl_. He begins kissing me lower and lower until his head is between my legs. _Wait - WAIT the sound - the door_. He flashes a smile _then shut the fuck up, one noise and I'll stop._ I arch my back my head rolling from the pleasure. Right as he goes to pull my panties down, there's a knock on the door _OI! Its my fucking house can I get privacy_ as Freddie's head pops in _OI! Merlin above - Look beach now! We're camping remember?_ He shuts the door and Bill sighs. I laugh _Maybe this is a sign Bill - you aren't meant to -_ He slides my panties aside and licks slit to clit I moan _bill stop we we have to go_ He doesn't stop, He rips my panties and they fall to pieces on the floor _I'm not done, your friends will have to wait.. unless you want me to stop_ I gasp, my breathing heavy as he sucks on my clit _Do-don't stop please pleasepleaseplease._ My hand covering my mouth trying to stay as quiet as I can. His tongue - dangerous. It has been so long since I've been able to come, I have been starved. I close my eyes in pleasure, Bill is too busy enjoying me, he doesn't hear the door open and I open my eyes, and see George.. and this instantly got hotter. _Fuck FUCK - I - I need to come please please._ George is breathing heavier, I watch him start to touch himself, and I lose my absolute mind, _please please I need - I need to come please_ Bill looks up at me _beg me for it_ \- _tell me how good it feels_ my eyes roll to the back of my head, his free hand holding me down, _Please please I need to come I NEED to come please please, please it's so fucking good it's so good fuck fuck_ George's expression changes and I think he's close too I look at him for approval to come he nods _I - I - I'M COM-COMING._ My body jerks from the pleasure and the fact that George just got off on this.. made it even hotter. I look over, George winks at me and closes the door quietly. Bill pulls me down, so I'm straddling his lap and kisses me, I moan tasting myself _Next time he wants to watch... he should be quieter._ I cover my mouth and he laughs _I may be old - but I'm not stupid Aurora._ I look down, _you're not mad?_ He picks me up, sitting me on the bed and laughs _No let him watch me ravage you - let him imagine its him doing it. Have sex with him, me, anyone you want - I'm not stopping you. Look at me_ He grabs my face _you don't belong to me - enjoy your freedom, Aurora._

 _*_  
 _Why do you look so surprised?_ I'm dumbfounded actually _well because normally I'm in a relationship with someone, I haven't been casual.. ever._ He laughs _shocker_ I slap him playfully _hey! Look everyone I've been with consensually has been Draco, George and well you -_ I cover my face _Draco and I tried casual but it was toxic, George always wanted more and so did I - this is a first for me._ He laughs a little more _it goes like this, we fuck, have tea or coffee, have fun with no romantic strings attached. Rinse, lather repeat._ I nod smiling _I've heard stories of you William Weasley you are the king of casual hook ups._ He raises his eyebrow at me, laughing he grabs me, kissing me lightly _get dressed time to go camp out._

 _*_  
Bill makes his way out of the room, I'm in the bathroom trying to tame my dark mane and I hear a door click closed, I walk out _look round two will have to wai- George!_ I look down, blushing. He makes me way to me with the devil in his eyes, _now that.. that was something hmm?_ He's smiling, he's smiling the old George smile I love so much. _What are you doing here, this is giving me whiplash, what do you want me to stay or give you space?_ He grabs me kissing me, I sink into his kiss he lets out a moan _I needed to touch you I'm sorry I just need to touch you._ He kisses me again harder, _George you need to make up your mind_ he pulls away _I just need.. I need to feel you, seeing you with Bill drove me wild. I want to fuck you please let me fuck you. I didn't know our last time would be our last time for a while... I need to remember how you feel._

 _*_  
 _I - George, please you can't pull me in to push me away please.._ he's nibbling my neck, my ear and my jaw _George, fuck_ I am trying to stay strong but he just knows my body so well, I figured out what Bills touch drives me wild - it's because it was the anticipation of it. George - he knows what I want what I like, his lips are leaving trails all over me, I am fading against his trust _okay okay George fuck George look at me_ he stops and cups my face _this.. this can't happen again not while you're trying to heal.. you made me leave you made me walk away.. you can't yo-yo my heart and feelings George you're hurting me._ He nods at me _I just need a memory to cling to, please please this is the last time._ I throw myself at him, his hands tangled in my hair, pulling me into him, aggressively kissing me, his mouth at war with mine, our teeth hitting. We can't stop, he's lifting me up and putting me on the counter, he's ripping off his clothes and he pulls off bills shirt and tosses it to the floor, he grabs me off the counter, slamming the door closed. He pushes my body against the door _lock your legs love, that's it that it._ He slides me into him, and I gasp _oh fuck George._ He grips my hips _do you trust me?_ I nod _with my life._ He takes several steps back, and begins to thrust me into the door, he grabs my shoulders sliding his hands behind my neck and locking his fingers _fuck Rory fuck fuck that's such a good girl take it yes fuck princess you're so tight_ my eyes roll back he is pounding me into oblivion; _yes yes oh fuck just-just like that fuck fuck fuck_ I am squirming, _please please please let me ride you plea-please_ he pulls me into him, and puts me down, he opens the door and ducks his head out, he grabs me and lifts me up onto his shoulder and brings me to Bills bed, he throws me down onto the bed and he gets on the bed, I slam my hands on him, and straddle him, his hand guides his shaft inside me _look at me, look at me while you ride my cock princess,_ I lock eyes with him, my hips rolling and buckling so fast my clit rubbing hard I begin to shake _fuck fuck fuck George I-I'm gonna cum I_ he pulls me down and starts kissing me, he's holding me so tight, pounding me _I want to come inside you Aurora, fuck you're so tight it's feels so good_ I nod my head _please please fill me George please please_ he growls at me and I begin to reach climax, _I Im com-comin-coming fuck fuck George don't stop pleasepleaseplease._ I'm begging him to keep going, I reach euphoria and feel sparks and see colors. _FUCK_ I feel his final thrusts, filling me up. I roll off of him, our breathing heavy, and we are covered in sweat. He turns and faces me _I have missed you princess._ He strokes my face with his index finger. _I miss you everyday George_ a single tear rolls down the side of my face. He grabs my face and turns my head to face him, he wipes the tears away, I whisper _kiss me before you leave_ he nods and kisses me softly. Both of our faces wet from swear and tears. He lets go, and I turn my head back to staring at the ceiling; he gets dressed and leaves. Leaving me to overthink everything that just happened.

*

I lay in bill's bed, remembering every touch, every kiss, my hands rake in my hair _fuck_ I use the back of my hands and wipe away some tears, I sit up, and look for my bag, grabbing a thong from my bag and pulling on one of my oversized Slytherin Qudditch shirts that may or may not have belonged to Draco at one point. I grab my wand and stare at the bed, with a flick of my wand, all the mess is gone and the bed is remade. I hear a knock and in walks Hermione   
*  
 _We've been waiting for you! Rory really the bed can wait- wait are you okay?_ As much as I try to hold back the tears, I smile at her _never better_ a tear rolls down my check and I wipe it off with the back of my hand _come on - I just need out of here._ She nods, grabbing my hand and off we go to the beach _we have a couple tents, boys in one - girls in the other well girls and Neville he really seems to be having a spat with them lately._ I look at her _with them... or with Theo?_ She looks at me _how did you?_ I open the door _you'd be surprised with what I know Hermione_. I wink back at her and she shakes her head chuckling walking out the door _I'll talk to Neville and see if there will be any reconciliation, don't worry Hermione._ She smiles at me and we make our way down the beach. It's beautiful in the evenings. It's probably not even nighttime anymore - time has begun to overlap for me, days have collided into weeks. I have no idea what the day of the week is anymore. No idea how long it's been since the war ended, it felt like months but truly it's been maybe a week almost two.

*

The bonfire makes me feel cozy and Draco looks over _that's my shirt you little thief!_ I do a little dance and a twirl _not anymore!_ They all laugh _she stole my quidditch jumper last year get in line mate_ Cedric laughs out. _OI! you too? She took mine AND Ron's!_ Harry shaking his head. _I have no idea what you are all taking about._ I sit down _she's been taking my jumpers since beginning of fourth year_ George says with a smile. _Well maybe i just want to be close to my boys!_ I sheepishly say. _Wait.. that's where my shirt went!_ Neville smiles a little more. _I make no apologies! I've tried to take the girls' jumpers but they fit so different plus Pansy bit me! Luna gave me one for Christmas last year cause she caught me sneaking around._ I smile looking down _it's like having a piece of you all with me always, I have something from each and every one of you._ Draco hands me a s'more and we all sit and talk about the good 'ole days. _Look who wants some?_ Zabini takes a long drag and coughs a little offering I nod _it better be that blueberry kind._ He nods handing off to me. I grab it and put it to my mouth, taking my drag and handing it back. I cough on exhale. _Fuck_ I laugh.   
*  
Hermione is the first one to peep up _who wants to play truth or dare?_ We all groan and she doesn't as usual - take no for an answer _I'll start Harry.. truth or dare?_ Harry chokes a little on his beer _uh.. dare definitely dare._ Hermione looks proud of herself _I dare you to sit next to who you've been sneaking around with._ They all turn to face Harry who probably wishes he was drowning in the ocean or getting eaten by shark. _What if it's.. more than one person?_ Ginny laughs, because she knows who it is _it's uh fuck_ Harry stands up and sits in between Draco and Ginny. He takes a long swing of his beer _okay okay okay my turn, yes? Truth or dare Hermione._ She ponders for a minute _dare_ he takes another sip of his beer and says _I dare you to out who you've been seeing then._ She turns bright red, even in the fire we can all see it. _She is uh sitting next to me._ Pansy turns to her and kisses her on the check. _Wicked_ the twins clank their bottles. _Okay! Ha ha - very funny chosen one. Okay ask someone else._

_*_

He looks over at Ron _truth or dare mate_ Ron looks visibly uncomfortable _truth_ Harry turns to him _fine, tell Aurora the truth about who broke her wand second year!_ I gasp _RONALD WEASLEY! You blamed Harry! I should make mum send you a howler now._ He laughs, telling the sordid tale of my wands demise and I just smile and shake my head Ron pipes up _alright Rory truth or dare_ I without thinking say _dare_ fuck. Ron looks amused he leans over to Harry whispers something in his ear Harry shakes his head no _alright I dare you to go sit next to the last person you shagged._ All color leaves my face, and George leans over to Freddie and whispers something and Freddie chokes on his beer. _Ronald you cannot be serious_ I am mortified, I look over at Bill who knows somethings up.. but when it finally clicks for him he starts laughing _Aurora Knight! You devil! In my bed!_ I hid my face and walk over to George and sit down on his lap? I grab his beer and finish it. The whole group laughs. _Piss off Ronald_ I laugh. _Blimey! You know Freddie cau_ ** _-_** Harry pushes him, I turn even redder than before. I look at Freddie and glare at him. George's head is hiding in my back, he is laughing so hard. _You all suck -_ I laugh. I look at Bill who is surprisingly looking me up and down, undressing me with his eyes I feel hot. I try to get up but George holds me to his waist, He raises his head and slowly whispers _Please don't move.. I was not expecting you to sit on my lap._ He kisses my ear gently, and I try not to make it obvious that I can feel him getting harder. _Okay okay whose next? Cedric - truth or dare._ Cedric chokes on his beer a little, _dare of course._ I look at him, _strip and streak into the water._ He laughs _Oh my god - you're kidding me._ I shake my head no _Come on pretty boy - let's see what Cho is missing!_ He takes a sip _bloody hell - fuck it._ He stands up, and walks out of the burning lights of the fire and begins to strip and he runs naked into the ocean. He gets waist deep and then comes back _toss me a towel Neville!_ Neville gets up and tosses once to him he wraps it around his waist and sits down _bloody cold out there you git_ He laughs, and I wink at him. Cedric eyeballs around, landing on Freddie _truth or dare mate?_ Freddie is too confident and blurts out _truth._ Cedric takes a sip, shrugs _tell us what happened when you went to find Bill and Aurora yesterday_ , _indulge us on what Ronny is talking about._ I shoot Cedric a glare and he winks at me, that bastard.

*

He grabs Angelina's beer and shoots it back, talking at the speed of light _I walked in on Aurora and Bill fucking in the tub. THERE I SAID IT - I AM SO SORRY YOU TWO._ My face falls into my hands, _bloody hell you are all killing me._ I rub my face, and peer up - Bill's raking his hands through his hair. Freddie is the first to break the silence _Look! Aurora is grown, she can sleep with whomever she pleases. I'm not mad at it, George - isn't mad at it. She's single - kinda I think._ I look over at Freddie who looks genuinely upset, _she's aloud to seek out comfort._ He takes a sip from Angelina's beer and _last one for the time then we all need to sleep - early morning trip approaching._ He looks around and ponders the group he turns to me I look right at him _bloody hell what now Freddie_ , _please I can only take so much more before I turn back to the patron._ He looks at me, _this is one question then we will all part ways and take our power naps_ , I nod _If George asked for you back right now would you take him back?_ I don't even think because for me - its that easy, _in a heartbeat._ I snap my fingers, _without hesitation Freddie_. I claw my way from his lap, _good night, good morning - see you all in a few hours._ I have to leave, because even though Freddie asked for good measure, it still hurt to be reminded that I wasn't George's. That he told me to walk away, that he and I blurred the lines earlier by falling into bed with one another. I just walk in silence, tears falling _._ I wipe my face quickly with the backs of my hands. I just keep walking, passing the tents, until I can't see or here anyone, I sit on the sand and just breathe. The whiplash from George is starting to break my resolve, and as much as I want to Occlude him to be able to function, I can't bring myself to put him in a book and shelf it away. 

*

 _Freddie was just trying to stand up for you - you know,_ Neville is walking down the beach with a blanket. _Even if it did come off as a tad cruel._ He lays the blanket out and I crawl over and sit next to him _Want to talk about it?_ He looks at me, I look at him _you want to talk about Theo?_ He looks forward _no, I mean - how did you know?_ I look at him, _you'd be surprised by what I know Neville._ He looks forward, _how long have you known?_ He shrugs, _I think my whole life, Luna and I tried.. but it just never felt right, you know? But Theo.._ He kinda smiles, _everything feels right with Theo._ I lean on him _so what happened?_ He sighs looking down _I plan on coming out to everyone, but Theo is so scared which I get - you know being gay isn't exactly welcomed, its a hush behind closed door thing. I told him I love him and he freaked out -_ a tear falls down his face. _So I told him, that when he's ready for me, I'll be here - but I don't think that day will ever come to be honest._ I rub his back, swaying him a little _I got caught having sex with Bill Weasley, I mean I wasn't hiding it so to speak, Bill said all these beautiful things about being free, about adventure, then George and I fought and the whole cottage heard it - he told me that my love was burying him alive, that he needed space from me - he made me walk away, then like it never happened - we fell into bed with one another and i just miss him so much Neville. He wants us to be apart, but I can't stand it._ Neville ponders my words, _he really is a fool for letting you go._ I look up at him _so I've been told honey, so I've been told, but I feel like I didn't fight hard enough, I could've done mo-_ he looks at me _no no you did everything - absolutely everything you could Rory. Sometimes... we need to let them fall._

*

The sun is rising against the horizon, and Neville and I didn't sleep on bit, we spent the whole time talking, catching up since the battle, talking about going back for our 7th and 8th years, going to go help rebuild campus, how he has all these opportunities, and how he thinks I should join our friends who are becoming aurors. How I could put my skills to good use, or become a professor. _Heard they're looking for a DADA professor_ I laugh at him, _shall I take my father's name too?_ He laughs a little. We stand up, grab the blanket and make our way back to the house to shower and get ready for our trip to London today. As we pass the tents, George and Freddie walk out, and I dart my eyes away. Neville wraps his arm around me, almost to push me up that fucking hill. _OI! Aurora wait!_ I stop and Neville sighs, letting me go and ushering me down the hill where I see George walking up halfway to meet me. _We.. need to talk.. will you walk with me?_ I nod and we turn back down the hill. Avoiding all eyes on us, we make a left and walk down the beach our hands brushing each other ever so slightly. A spark tingles my hand as his brushes mine, he doesn't acknowledge it in the slightest, so I think it may be all in my head. 

*

We stop, and he faces me _none of them had any right to make you feel badly about Bill - or me. I am sorry about that._ His hand rubbing his hair, _Freddie had no right to put you on the spot like that - not at all._ I look down, chanting I will not cry over and over until it feels absolute. _Its okay - it happens you know, it was fun till it wasn't. Sorry to make you uncomfortable, I - have to go shower -_ He notices I wont look at him. _Look at me, Aurora look at me._ I refuse because if I do - I will show him that my mantra failed - that I am crying. With his index finger at the base of my chin, he lifts my head up, his thumb on my bottom lip. _Aurora..._ I dart my eyes away _its fine - its fine. I'm fine - games go too far, its fine._ He wont take his eyes off of me, _am I.. am I doing this to you?_ I lift my eyes locking into his _George... I'm not strong enough to stay away from you - okay I'm not. You make it so painful for me when I ignore your warnings, one day you told me you hated me, the next you never loved me, now you love me. I am confused, I am hurting. I - I am getting whiplash, I - I - am losing my mind. I can't occlude this - I can't shove this down and forget about it. I can't every time I try, the memories flood back and and I'm not strong enough - not when you look at me that way, not when your eyes follow my every move, not when you touch me, not even when you told me you hated me, when you told me I ruined you - I still loved you then, and I still love you now. So please_ I begin to beg him, sobs being pushed out of my throat _please make up your mind George please._ I pull my face out of his hold and begin to walk to the house. 

*

I hear him yelling after me, I stop against all better judgment I have and face him _What do you want from me?_ He stops and just looks at me, I am walking back towards him now _You set me free, but not really. You hate me, but not really - What is it George that you want from me? You expect to shag me and think I can turn off my feelings from you? That -That it meant nothing? George I love you! I have loved you for years, I have loved you against better judgment, against sound reasoning, I love you. You talk about me consuming you? You consume ME! The way you help mum knit sweaters, the way you smell after a shower, how you know I prefer coffee over tea. The way that you play piano when I sing, the way you dance with me in the rain - how our bodies fit perfectly together when we lay, you literally slept with someone else, and I forgave you_ I snap my fingers _just like that because I knew you were hurting, I knew that you were acting out. You slit my th-throat - I knew you had to kill me - I saw the bewitchment in your black eyes! I knew what I had to do._ My hand goes to my throat as I feel the glass once again. _I love you George so why won't you just let me - why won't you let me love y-_ he grabs me and kisses me. His hands tangled in my hair, he moans against my mouth. I melt into him, moaning back, our mouths syncing with every open and close. I push him back _what what does this mean? George you you have to talk to me._ He's pondering his response, and I can feel my heart breaking. I can feel my shelves shatter, _choose me or leave me, George._ I push him back and run towards the house, this time I don't stop when he calls after me. 

*

I make it to the house, and open the door everyone is starting to get ready, and I collect my thoughts and make my way to Bill's room, opening and closing the door. My breath heavy, I close my eyes, and dive inside my library, picking up the books, re-shelving them for a good ten minutes until everything is tidy again. _Its not polite to stare Bill._ I open my eyes and he's getting dressed. _Cheeky are we? Have anything to do with the talk on the beach?_ I shake my head, and begin undressing - making my way into the shower. _Not polite to eavesdrop either Bill._ I turn on the water, grab my things from my bag and make it back to the shower closing the door. My hands are tingly - if I can't calm down I'm going to release right here in this shower. _Wasn't - I just happened to notice. Do you want to talk about it?_ He comes in to brush his teeth, looking back at me in the shower _If I say no - do you honestly expect me to believe you'll drop it?_ I start lathering my hair and face the wall. _No - but good idea - spill._ He rinses his mouth, and leans against the counter. I sigh, I tilt my head back and begin to rinse the soap from my hair - _ouch - ow ow what the fuck_ I move my hair _Bill my back it hurts -_ He opens the door and gasps a little _you.. brand is red like.. its new_ _hold on - let me seal it for you - so you can shower I'm... going to grab Draco._ He flicks his wrists and it burns I lean forward to the wall to hold myself up. _FUCK._ I'm shaking. I hear him close the door and open the bathroom door. I try to breathe, trying to push my core to flood to my back, to try and take away the pain _its like red Draco - like she went and got branded minutes ago._ Draco opens the door, and then the shower door and looks at it. _Bloody fucking hell._ He takes off his shirt, _Here_ he casts a cooling charm on his hands _this... is not going to be pleasant Aurora. Do... I - consent._ I breathe deep and on exhale _apple - do it._ He presses his hands on my back and as much as it fucking hurts, to feels so fucking good. I am crying louder than I expected or even realized because in barrels - well fucking everyone. Draco takes his hands off, and the cooling charm has spread all over the brand, closing the wound once again. _Have you... released?_ I shake my head no, _haven't had time or place to._ He closes the door, _you know that is not smart, you know your body works in... different ways how long has it been?_ I don't answer _AURORA!_ I turn around _the last time I think I released was when Bill was dying, I tried to release into his chest, I left burns but I'm not sure it worked okay. It didn't feel like it normally does._ Bill looks at Draco then at me _how does it normally feel?_ Draco looks at him, he leaves before he can answer. _It feels euphoric._ I whisper.

*

Bill swings open the door, _euphoric?_ I nod my head, _the mixture of pleasure and pain its.. a high I've never been able to recreate._ I finish rinsing my hair, and lather my body, he just stares at me - the rest of my shower _can you hand me my towel?_ He instinctively grabs it and hands it to me, I pat my self dry and get out. On the bed is George and I feel like I'm going to vomit. _I heard you yelling.. I just wanted to make sure you.. were okay._ He won't look at me. _never better._ I reach into my bag and sigh I forgot to owl mum yesterday - I have no clean panties or bras. _commando it is,_ I whisper to myself. I grab some jeans, socks, and search for a shirt. I grab one of my black shirts I wear with my uniform and head to the bathroom.

*  
As I open the door I hear Bill and George talking _George you are hurting her - she loves you. Either grovel or let her be free, bloody hell._ George starts next _I'm trying I've only been seeing the mind healer for like three days Bill what if they use me to hurt her again I can't live with myself if I hurt her again._ Bill retorts _you love her yes?_ George sighs _of bloody course I do Bill I asked her to marry panicked and faked being asleep, what if when I ask her again she says no?_ Bill chuckles _You need to get over yourself, its not about you right now, its about her. What is keeping you from asking her?_ George gets short _you Bill I'm not mad at her for seeking comfort I'm just scared there's more than I'm seeing._ Bill sighs _Aurora loves YOU - I am not in love with her George, she is not in love with me, it was a mutual understanding among two hurting friends, nothing more. If it makes you feel any better, I never finished.. you know. I cast contraception charms, I know where her heart is - it is with_ ** _you_** _George._ George sighs again _Bill all I do lately is hurt her, the things she's done.. I don't give a bloody fuck, it took me losing her to realize that I don't care who she was or is. All I want is for her to be mine, now and until the end, what if I fucked this up too much Bill? What if I really lost her this time? I should've just manned up when I did ask her, but I was so afraid._ Bill pauses _you need to tell her all of this. Look no matter what you've done, she hasn't left you has she? She is right there, helping you even if it hurt her. She loves you George, let her love you. After everything you two have been through, you_ _really_ _think you lost her? She was never the one lost brother, she was searching for you, trying to bring you back from whatever edge you were rocking back and forth on, she understands pain and hurt, she may have been hurt by your.. indiscretion but -_ Bill stops. I panic and back away from the door, pretending to do my hair he opens it _you alright?_ I nod giving a little smile. _Never better Bill._

_*_

Before I walk out of the room I occlude; leaving the book on the shelf and walk out _hello George, bathroom is yours if you need it._ He smiles at me, _hi - are you ready to go?_ I nod. _Are you coming Bill?_ He shakes his head; _I've gotta go find Freddie and I'll floo with the next group._ I nod my head, he knows something is up with me; he's testing my shelves. _Lovely, I'll go meet with everyone._ George grabs me, _Can I talk to you please - before we go meet up with everyone._ Bill walks out of the room and closes the door. George begins to pace a little, his hands in his hair, he's making me nervous _George? Are you alright?_ He doesn't stop almost as if he can't hear me. I grab him _George you are beginning to give me anxiety please what ever it is we can talk about it._ He nods and stops moving. _Aurora - I -_ he stops for a second, he grabs my hand and brings me to the bed, sits me down and pushes himself in between my legs, and kneels down. _Aurora, I need to say this, and I just need you to hear me okay?_ I nod my head and he continues _I have been seeing a mind healer, and talking to Moody about the sludge.. the dark magic, and I've been trying to get all the information for you - so I can tell you that - that - I don't care who you were or who you think you were in the war, what you had to do, the sludge.. it seeped into all of my weaknesses and my my insecurities, it was like this voice in my head telling me everything you were saying was a lie - that - that you didn't love me, that - I wasn't enough. Making me be just downright wicked to you. My whole life I've had to share, and sometimes I get lost in the shadows, I don't get seen, or I'm overlooked but not with you Aurora, never with you. You see me_ he puts his hand on his chest. _you have always seen me, you knew I was hurting before I was ever willing to admit it, you - you - love me in a way no one ever has. I thought I was scared of your love, and what it did to me, but it was the opposite I was afraid of who I'd be without it. I thought I needed space, I thought I needed to breathe without you, but I'm a bloody fool because I had never been more out of breath in my entire life, the idea of you not being mine, drives me bloody mad. The idea of me never hearing you sing, or dance while you cook, the idea that you would never read me another book frightens me. I was a bloody moron, to think that I could live my without you. I was and am downright thick Aurora, I love you, I fucking love you and I can only hope that you'll give me a chance to prove that to you. You told me to choose you or leave you, I choose you, I'll choose you everyday until the end of forever._

_*_

I look at him, tears falling down his face - I know I'm crying - I can feel it. _Swear to me - swear to me George that this is forever. Swear to me that this is real, that I'm not dreaming these words because I don't think my heart could take it._ He pulls me onto his lap and puts my hand on his chest, _this is real, this is forever - if you'll have me that is._ I kiss him, my hands are around his neck and his hands around my waist. Our mouths opening, syncing with each other like two lovers do. He starts to kiss my neck and my head falls back in pleasure, I'm breathing heavier, his hands slide my shirt up, kissing my breasts, flicking my nipples with his tongue, he starts to suck on them, I begin to roll my hips from the pleasure, he moans. The sucking goes to biting, marking me as his, with every bite on my body. He takes off my shirt and I start tugging at his too, He takes it off, and he picks me up and we get on the bed, he slides on top of me, grinding on my heat I am mewling against his bites, he starts kissing all the way down till he gets to the top of my pants, he laughs taking off our shoes and he unbuttons my pants, he looks up at me he bit his lip _you aren't wearing underwear... fuck_ he quickly undoes his, ripping my jeans off me, I'm giggling, he gets off the bed and his pants fall to the ground with a clank of his belt he takes off his boxers, he's harder than I have ever seen him. He gets back on the bed and slides in between my legs again, and starts kissing me again, with more need than ever before. I put my hands on his face _I'm yours George._ He kisses me lightly _I'm yours Aurora._ I kiss him again, and again, moaning against his mouth. He pulls me down the bed, rubbing his tip slit to clit _you.. are so wet fuck._ I moan, he pushes the tip in and I bite my lip, _George.. please.._ he pushes all the way in, and I cry out. _fuck.. aurora you feel so good._ He pulls up, and grabs my hips holding them as he thrusts _fuck fuck George please please don't stop_. My breasts are bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts I arch my back on of his hands start circling my clit _George fuck you're gonna make me come,_ he growls and moans, he starts thrusting harder and deeper _fuck that's it aurora... take it all that's such a good girl you are such a good girl for me aren't you? I can't hear you princess.. speak up or I'll stop_ he takes his fingers off my clit and I groan _yes yes I - I am - good for you yes don't stop pleasepleaseplease._ His finger starts to graze my clit, teasing me as I arch my back higher _please please touch me touch me pleaseplease_. He licks his thumb and starts circling my clit again. He moans out _fuck you're gonna make me come princess, can I fill you with my come_ I nod _please please fill-fiill me pleaseplease_. He picks up the pace and its starting to hurt so good, _fuckfuckfuckfuck don't stop please I-I'm coming George come with me pleaseplease_ I am begging him, he is fucking me raw, I am on the verge of climax _come for me aurora come that's it come for me._ I go to pull a pillow over my head because I am screaming and he rips it away _I want to hear you - scream for me aurora_ I lose my mind and I start to see colors and that's when I feel him fill me with his come. _fuck.. aurora._ I feel a spark between us, like static cling, when he kisses me its a surge of electricity. 

*

He pulls out of me, setting my hips down and lays next to me, we are covered in sweat, and breathing heavy. _you... felt that right?_ He turns to me and nods, _yeah.. what is that? Its like.. a spark? Like static cling?_ I nod my head, trying to catch my breath. He smiles at me, I look over at him _what?_ he rolls over, _you are beautiful and mine, I just got my world rocked._ I laughs a little _well you broke my back like a glow stick._ He laughs, pulling me closer _we need to get to London._ Holy shit, I spring up _I fucking forgot! Damn you and your beautiful words._ He pulls me back down, kissing me _come on, let's get dressed and we'll apparate out there._ I smile at him, and kiss him twice quickly and we get up off the bed, I start looking for my pants, and I pick his up, and I see a box roll out of his pocket, I am scared shitless. 

I get on my knees and reach under the bed and grab the box.. its a small dark royal blue velvet box. I'm staring at it when he turns around and I look up at him, a tear rolls down my face. _Is... this what I think it is?_

* 

He looks down at the box and back at me _fuck I - I had a thing planned, I - I you weren't supposed to find it. I should've made Freddie keep it, I - Bill got it from mum late late yesterday.. in case you know? I just - I had it on me during the war, almost as a good luck charm. After, I fucked it up, I - just - I know I have so much to work on, and rebuild - but how can I rebuild our home.. without you? So I thought maybe you'd want to rebuild.. with me. I - I had a whole d_ _ay_ _planned, I had more planned, I had words planned, apologies to give, I had so much to say to you - I had.. a plan._ His hands are in his hair now, _George.. I don't care about a plan_ _-_ _I care about you.._ I can't take my eyes off of him _ask me George ask me._

_*_

He walks over to me, and takes the box, and gets on one knee _Aurora Nova Knight, I love you - I love you so much. You are everything to me, you are my home. You are a goddess among women, you are my soul mate Aurora._ He opens the box, I look at the ring, its a sapphire, surrounded by diamonds on white gold, with a white gold wedding band _this ring was your mother's. It was left for you - in your vault, in his vault, I had some help getting it - its meant to be passed down,_ _\- I know Severus would have wanted you to have it - he's probably rolling in his grave knowing a Weasley stole your heart, but -_ we laugh, I'm wiping tears away with the back of my hands _I love you, let me prove to you everyday how much I truly love you. Marry me, marry me and you'll never be alone again, let me love you until the end of forever._ I nod my head, crying the happiest tears I've ever known, _yes!_ He looks shocked _really? yes? REALLY!_ He picks me up and spins me around, he starts kissing me, he takes the ring out of the box, I move Severus's ring to my index finger, it resizing itself perfectly, he slides on the ring and picks me up and spins me around. _This aurora this is forever, I promise you me for the rest of eternity._ I'm crying _George this is all I've ever wanted._  
  
  
  


* 

We get dressed, and we apparate out to Diagon Alley, and when we land _I have to confess... I heard you talking to Bill._ He turns to me and laughs _I knew you were eavesdropping, you little sneak._ I look at him _tell me.. do you hate me for.. bill?_ He shakes his head no, _I promise you, I am not mad nor do I hate you for it._ He pulls me in close and kisses me. _Watching you.. that was hot._ I slap him _George!_ He laughs, _I'm not sorry! Come on, we have a whole day of exploration planned._

_*_

_I need to stop by the vault.. and claim Severus's for good. Is that okay?_ He nods, holding my hand as we walk down the street, _I know I didn't get to ask him for your hand, but if it makes you feel even the tiniest bit better, I asked.. well everyone if it would be okay._ I look up at him as we walk I begin to laugh _you asked Alastar 'Mad-Eye' Moody for permission to marry me?_ he gets beet red, _let me tell you that is one hard man to read, I thought he was going to implode. We... are actually meeting them all tonight for a_ _n event for The Order - we'll make our announcement tonight_ I look at him _you are bloody joking._ He shakes his head laughing, _you think this was going to be a secret, bloody Rita Skeeter wants us on front page._ I laugh as he opens the door, and we walk inside. 

*

I feel the eyes on me, as I walk all the way to the main podium, _I have the documents to have Severus Snapes' vaults transferred to me, I am his daughter._ The whole room gets eerily quiet, the goblin looks down at me, _I need the deceased's wand,_ _the_ _paperwork, your wand and your blood to confirm kinship._ I nod, presenting all but the blood - _place your palm up -_ I do as he says and _grab the blade_ I grab it and he slices it through my closed hand and it drips down, I wince through clenched teeth. I open my hand, pouring the blood all over the form. It turns green, _you have been confirmed - come._ George grabs my hand and says _episkey_ quietly, healing my hand. We follow the Goblin, down several hallways - he turns and faces it, _you have the key?_ I shake my head. He sighs, grabbing my hand showing me my index finger _this ring is the key._ I nod I press my index finger into the lock, and they all begin to unlock and the door opens, we take several steps back, George's hand covers his mouth _bloody fucking hell._ I have never seen more money.. in my entire life. There are jewels, suits of armor, swords, bows, trunks, bags and bags of galleons, I look back at the goblin and then at George _All this is mine?_ The Goblin looks irritated, _you have three more vaults in your name now, this one is antiquities._ George looks like he's going to pass out, _three more vaults?_ He nods, _come - time is money._

*

I take my bag and throw at least four huge bags of galleons in there, bless Merlin for Hermione and her undetectable extension charms, I have two vaults of just paintings, _I.. think my mother was a painter._ George just studies the work, _she was look this is her signature in the corner. It looks like it says Nova Morningstar._ I look at him, and take off Severus's crest, _Nova.. my star, I thought it was for me.. but it was for her. For my mother.._ He pulls me into a hug. Once we viewed all the vaults, I am given all the paperwork back, the confirmation paper, his wand and mine. We leave the bank and George looks at me _are you alright?_ He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head, _I just... I don't know who I am anymore George, where did I fit in to this?_ He pulls me back, cupping my face _we will figure it out together, come we have more exploring to do._ I nod grabbing his hand, and we make our way down Diagon Alley.

*  
That's when I see them, Luna looks over and waves me and George over _hello hello love birds - I take it the proposal went well George?_ Luna is anything but subtle, I show her the ring and Zabini stands up and hugs us both. _Theo and Neville are also reconciled, they disappeared an hour or so ago, Hermione is introducing Pansy to her parents, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, Cedric are all at a pub down the street and well you know where Freddie is George!_ Luna is smiling really big, _go shopping, there is a new clothes store down the block! Wait Aurora.. what's on your mind? Your aura is conflicting colors right now_ George goes inside to grab some drinks and I sit down and explain in sordid detail the vaults, how I think my mother was a painter, how there were trunks and trunks of mystery items. _Her name was Nova Morningstar, I just want to know who she was, you know?_ Luna nods, taking a sip of her tea, _well you should ask Lupin or Sirius - maybe they could help. They were all around the same age maybe they knew or know_ _of_ _her. I'd very much love to see one of her paintings when you go back the the vault, I know you paint too right?_ I nod, _i just wish I knew what she look_ _ed_ _like._ Luna places her hand in mine _you probably know, it's in your memories, accessing it will be hard but I think worth it in the end._ I agree with her, George comes back out with drinks and we sit for a minute, before we head out.

*  
 _Come come I wish to buy my fiancé jumpers_ I dance around him a little, he groans _you mean you want to buy jumpers_ _for_ _you_ he smiles. We open the door and make our way into the boutique. I use my index finger to tell him to come here and he leans down _go pick some sets for me.. for later._ He immediately gets red and wanders off to the back. I see an emerald green jumper, and I grab George's size, a couple black ones and make my way to him where he has.. bright red sets and a couple gold sets for me. _You are so predictable Salazar Slytherin._ He sticks his tongue out at me and I play hit his chest _as are you Godric Gryffindor!_ I giggle back. I grab the sets and admire his tastes.. he always know what looks best on me - even if it's ruby red. Before we make our way to the counter I spy a sapphire blue set with silver, I walk over while he's distracted and grab it and a couple more black and emerald sets - the sapphire matches my ring and will surely make a good surprise for later. With three giant bags we leave, and I realize I didn't buy anything to wear for later, we keep walking and I spot a beautiful gown in a window _George look - isn't it beautiful?_ I smile fingers almost touching the glass. _Go on - let's go try it on, tonight's a bit more formal than you'd think._

_*_

_George.. you can't see me not until tonight!_ He groans, _princess a peak won't hurt._ I'm enamored by the thought of his first look at me. _Tell me colors I'm not allowed to wear and how formal is this George?_ He presses against the door _no blacks please I know it's your favorite but no black, and.... formal we're all wearing dress robes_ _the order created_ _._ I get butterflies - George in dress robes... is one of my favorite looks. _Fine no black._ I hear him sigh with relief. _What about green?_ He laughs _fine fine green I'll allow it - just not black!_ I holler to him _Okay go outside! I'll meet you outside!_ Once we hear the bell chimes I smile at look at the woman helping me - _This is the one, I twirl around_ I turn to the sales associate _I'll take it, with these heels as well._ She claps with excitement, asking about the occasion _it's for_ _The Order_ _party_ _, where we're also announcing our engagement_ She hugs me - _I knew you both looked so familiar! We've been following the papers, you two fought in the War, your family must be so proud._ I smile, hiding my hurt. _They are._

*  
Once I'm outside, I look for George, _George?_ I wander for a moment, calling out for him. I swear he said he'd be right out here. I feel hands on my face covering my eyes I begin to panic _whoa whoa down girl down!_ I spin and see Harry and a couple others from our group. _Oh thank salazar - I'm looking for George have you seen him?_ Harry nods laughing - _he's been kidnapped for the evening you'll see him at the ball. I'm out to head over and get ready with them - you are with the girls this evening. Hogwarts has_ _re_ _opened and tonight along with your announcement, they will be giving awards for fighting in the War and such. Just think it's a big party for The Order and it's fighters. Ranks will be distributed and such._ _It's basically like a bloody military._ _The great hall is where the ball will be - oh bloody hell you'll see it when you get there. The girls are floo'ing there you should go with them and Rory -_ I look at Harry _congratulations, I am very happy for you both. Truly no one deserves happiness as much as you._ He kisses me on the cheek, hands me the invitation and I go walk with the girls to the floo.   
*


	11. Pensieve

I see the girls waiting for me outside, they all rush over and hug me, asking about the ring, the proposal, the words George spoke to my soul, I cry thinking about how beautiful it was and how happy I am. _You deserve to be happy Aurora! Just think you and Bill were shagging and now you're back with George, engaged to him!_ Ginny sounds slightly angry about the tiny tryst I had with Bill but I'll put a pin in that for a later date. I look down and tuck a curl behind my ear _we talked about it Ginny, okay?_ She doesn't acknowledge my words or me for that matter. _You got what you wanted and that's all that matters._ Ginny is about to get her ass beat. _What is your problem Ginny? I am happy! George whose been struggling to find the will to live is happy! We are doing our best here holy fuck._

_*_

Ginny snaps her head at me _you know whose not happy? Bill! You know you broke up a marriage Aurora!_ I slap the the red out of her hair. _No I did not. Fleur left Bill - she left Bill because she is pregnant with another mans child._ Her eyes grow wide _Don't you ever insinuate I broke their marriage or think that I am some tramp. How dare you speak on matters you have no business discussing. I didn't see you comforting Bill when he was attacked and nearly died, or when Fleur left, or when I died matter of fact. You want to be superficial then so be it. You will not ruin the only happiness I have ever known in my entire life Ginny so help me Salazar I will sew your pretty little mouth shut._

_*_

Ginny is rubbing her face where I slapped her and now the tension has reached all time highs. _I'm only repeating what Ron said._ I shoot my eyes back at her _Ronald Weasley is about to meet my fist, heavens above and hell below no one will be able to save him. You should have come to me! Or better yet Bill!_ And speaking of the devil - he walks over. _Ginny what happened to your face?_ Her eyes dart to me and I swear on Salazar himself I will beat her ass.

*

Bill grabs my arm and pulls me aside _there a reason you're slapping my sister?_ So I spill the beans _apparently I'm a home-wrecker Bill! Ron told Ginny I broke up your marriage!_ Bill's face is in his hands I can't tell from the noises whether he's cryi- the man is laughing at me. _What the bloody hell is so funny??_ He's so amused it kills me - _you know I just had this talk with Ronald, and yet I controlled myself enough to not slap him._ I start to laugh _Ginny was really rude! Sorry I just I've had it. It's supposed to be a good day you know?_ He lifts up my hand looking at the ring _congratulations Aurora. Truly - I am very happy for you. I think it's high time you officially become a Weasley._ He kisses my hand with a small chuckle. _Please refrain from hitting anyone else this evening, I've heard you have multiple awards and ranks coming your way._ My eyes widen _I have no idea - I don't know why - but I will behave. I solemnly swear it._ He gives me a hug, _I meant what I said, no matter what you'll always have me, until the end._

*********************************

  
* **this is Auroras outfit for the ball and her engagement ring, Aurora has long black curly hair and olive toned skin ***

*************************************

I meet the girls inside, we one by one we floo into Hogsmeade, we're taking a bit of a detour for whatever reason I cannot be sure. Once we're all out and waiting I grab Luna's hand, and she looks at me _you don't look well are you okay?_ I nod but lie, the idea of walking into Hogwarts is utterly terrifying to me. As if I'm going to get in trouble, I'm getting awards and ranks for what? _I think I'm just nervous that's all._ She pats my back _it'll be okay we got you now. He isn't here Aurora, he's gone._ I nod quickly and make my way out of the store. I just need some fresh air, its been two weeks, I rake my hands through my hair, and let out an exhale. _Fancy seeing you here_ I know that voice anywhere, I feel his hands on my shoulders _you know - I did wait for you outside - heard you got into a tiff with Ginny - is she still in the land of the living?_ I nod, turning around the face him _Bill told me about his tiff with Ronald - speaking of which - I'd also like to voice my concerns. Have you seen him?_ George laughs, and hugs me tighter _listen Bill talked to him, I talked to him - everyone has talked to him, but not before he.. talked to mum and dad._ I sigh _they hate me - they have too. they think I'm some tramp sleeping with all the Weasley men._ He kisses the top of my head, _if you want to talk to them about it - then you can. I said my piece, and whether or not they choose to understand is on them my dear princess._ I pull back looking at him _are they mad you proposed so soon.. after you know.. everything?_ He shrugs - _I think they are surprised, they haven't said much, we can talk to them together if you'd like?_ I pull back in resting my head on his chest _can we do it before tonight? I don't want to wait._ He nods, _yeah - they should be here fairly soon, come on - lets go wait for them._

_*_

George and I walk hand in hand back into the store and wait, only for about ten minutes go by until we hear the floo whoosh behind us, I turn and see Mum and Arthur, I let go of his hand and rub my face a little _Mum.. Arthur.. fancy a quick chat?_ If Mum ever wanted to get into poker - she'd certainly be the best at keeping her composure, they sit down at the table, George is watching me pace a little before I attempt to sit down before I can stop myself my word vomit ensues _Look I know - I know Ron told you what he think happened - I know how it looks, bouncing between brothers that - that was never my intention - that - farthest thing from the truth. Bill - Bill was there in a time of need, and I was there for him - Fleur - Fleur left him before this tiny tryst even began - I mean she was pregnant by someone else - I - I never ever - ever stepped into their marriage, Is bill still technically married? yes, I - I know that is wrong, but I watched her leave I did. But you have to believe me, I love George I - I have never not loved George, there has not been a time in my life where I wasn't head over heels for him - even before he knew - before I was ready to - to admit my feelings. Molly, Arthur I love him, I love George and - and - trust me - there has been - hurt on both sides - but know that - that I love George, only George. I mean even when - we - we- touch there are physical sparks - I mean I love him. So I - I - guess what I'm trying to say is I hope in time - you'll forgive my transgressions, and and - that I - Arthur are you... laughing at me?_

_*_

I stop and look over at him, he's begun to bellow with his whole chest. Molly ushers me to sit and I do, _Dear - we were never mad at you - for any of it. You see.. the thing with love is when its true - you can't wander far. You never left George, even when he did.. heinous things to you. You pushed him back to the light, we always knew you'd find each other again. We believe you, my dear, what Arthur thinks he's saying is that we were never mad at you - never mad at how you reacted or who you chose to seek comfort from._ Molly is rubbing my hands, Arthur wipes his eyes from his tears of laughter and speaks up - _The spark, that you two feel.. its your magic. Its begun to bond, its actually rare for magic to bond like that outside of marriage - but not completely unheard of while married. The first time is normally occurs is after.. consummation._ George's face gets so red, he hides it behind his hands _that is why I was laughing, even when you two didn't know.. your magic did._ I look over at George and begin to laugh a little _well.. you're not wrong?_ He groans laughter following _AURORA PLEASE - OI! I could have gone my whole life without ever having to talk about this with them._

*

 _So.. you both are okay? With us being engaged?_ They nod their heads, _Oh my! Look at the time - we need to go start trying to tame your hair Aurora!_ I stand up with Mum, George kisses my hand and winks at me as we all part ways. Mum walks us over to the floo - _I'd rather floo in, everyone should be waiting for us there._

*

I step into what appears to be the room of requirement, I step out and see everyone getting ready, this room turned into a giant dressing room, with vanities lining the walls. Mum pulls me in and we begin my transformation. It took, Pansy, Mum, Luna and some assistance from Cho to tame my hair, I stare into the mirror, and running my fingers over the scars, I've never been one to be this feminine or look this dainty. I grab my wand from my bag, and contemplate the glamours, this is a huge event. Our announcement, the awards, the moving, the dancing, I turn back, and see everyone else's beautiful smooth skin, where as mine is rugged. _I see you are deep in thought Aurora, want to talk about it?_ Luna smiles I look down almost ashamed about it, the envy I feel for them. _Uh, I just don't know if I should.. glamour my skin or not, its not dainty or smooth its.. covered in scars._ Luna huffs a little _AURORA! you fought in a war, you shouldn't feel like you need to hide, you are right you don't have soft skin, you have the skin of a warrior! Be proud damn it!_ I have not heard Luna yell at me - ever. I nod my head _Fine, I will not glamour! Sassy little thing aren't ya?_

*

We hear a knock at the door, _OI! I have a letter for Aurora!_ I hear Freddie booming from the door, and I walk over _Oi! look you're a lady!_ I laugh extending my hand for the letter, _thank you Freddie, my my the Weasley men in dress robes, swoon._ He rolls his eyes, handing me the letter _You are going to drive him mad - I can tell._ He closes the door and I open it: 

_princess_

_sneak away - meet me where we first kissed._

_*_

I hold it to my face, smelling his lingering cologne, I walk back and grab my wand _where do you think you're going? I just finished your hair!_ Hermione is pouting as she laughs, I hand her the letter, and her eyes grow bigger _look - he best be nice to the hair! I spent so much time on it! Look - behind that portrait will take you out of here. Go quick before anyone notices you leaving! You have 30 minutes before we need to all be dressed and heading downstairs!_ I nod and sneak over to the portrait, I open the door and climb through it. I make my way through it and as quickly and as quietly as I can, make it down to the dungeons to the classroom where Severus used to teach potions. 

*

It feels weird being here, and there being not one sign left of the war, I run my hands over the walls, _if these could speak.._ I whisper to myself. I walk down the stairs, and see his old classroom, an eerie feelings creeps over me as I open the door - it felt as if it was untouched, preserved through the war. _Sneaking around are we Ms. Knight?_ I freeze, looking up to see his portrait there _In rooms where we don't belong._ I just stare at him _perhaps._ He shakes his head _George.. gave me my mother's ring, he proposed._ He lifts one eyebrow at me and I get a half smile. I hear the door open behind me, _talking to portraits now are we?_ My face lights up _George! Do you have any idea how much I had to sneak around to get down here?_ I turn facing him, _look I just had to tell you before - they - I saw the itinerary - you are to make a speech - an opening speech - and talk about.. Dumbledore, and how 'great' he was or some bloody nonsense. I don't know why or who picked you - I - I am so sorry - I thought you could escape him even for an evening._ I look down, and bring my hand to my stomach _George - George I'm going to hurl - get me a bin._ His eyes dart around the classroom, bringing a bin to me, I take it spin away from him and throw up. _I tried to see - if someone else like Harry would take it - he offered to, but its set in stone, I tried I am so sorry._ I keep throwing up, crying as I do. I usher the bin away with a flick of my wrist, and clean my self up. I take several deep breaths, the back of my hand shaking on my mouth, _I will make it the best performance of my life, I have no other choice_ _George._ I spin facing him _sorry - I just - anxiety._ He nods his head _I know - I remember how bad it used to be._ He grabs my hand _I'd hug you right now - but if I return you with messed up hair Hermione will hex me._ I laugh a little _here I thought you wanted to meet up to shag_. He laughs _your father's classroom, with his portrait hanging? Darling.._ He winks at me. _the portrait can hear you - you know._ I turn red, George takes my hand and kisses it lightly. _Well, Severus - portrait Severus I do plan on marrying her, shes already said yes - she can't back out now._ We look up and the portrait is empty. _Come - I have to go get dressed._ He goes to leave and I turn back, looking at this room, and the empty portrait, _I miss you.._ I whisper, I leave and close the door behind me. 

*

George pulls me in, our bodies touching, _that tamed hair... makes me want to just ruin it..._ He takes his index finger, and lifts my chin up, _you are so bloody beautiful - please try not to kill me with whatever dress you have planned to wear. Just know.. I will ravage you in it later._ He kisses me, I moan against him. 

*

We part ways and I find the portrait again - I sneak through it back - thinking no one noticed but turns out - everyone did. They are all waiting for me by the portrait _where have you been!_ Mum is the loudest _I went to go see George - he wanted to show portrait Severus the ring_ , _and tell me about an opening speech I have to make in front of the ENTIRE Order - and how I have to dote on the one late Albus Dumbledore._ I close the portrait behind me and make my way back to where my dress is hanging. _The man I hated more than anyone I've ever known - I get to pretend that he was a great man - I have to perform in front of everyone all over again_ , _I thought I was done lying for that man - yet here I am - about to be his good soldier, fall in line and obey orders._ I look at myself in the mirror, I touch up a little powder from where I had cried, freshen my breath. _Whose going to help me with my gown? It's about time to go._

I reach into my bag and grab two daggers, and two thigh garters, I place my foot delicately on the chair, sliding up the garter and sliding the dagger in, I do my other leg, also sliding in my wand before I walk over and grab my heels. Mum helps get the dress down and I step into it, I adjust and she zips it up. I turn into the mirror, and barely recognize my reflection. I've been a pretty girl, but I've never been.. dolled up - I never had time to do things like this before. _George is going to bloody lose his mind, you truly do look stunning Aurora_ Ginny whispers. I turn to her, in her champagne dress, _Harry is going to faint when he sees you._ I grab her hand _sorry I slapped you._ She laughs _sorry I called you a tramp._ We laugh it out, I drop her hand and turn and face everyone, Pansy is in a black pantsuit, Hermione in a red dress that hugs her in all the perfect spots, Luna's dress is cream with flowers on it, it's made of tulle. Cho is in a beautiful cream colored gown, simple and yet so elegant and Katie Bell is in a red gown, simple and sleek. _Alright ladies - let's go give the boys a run for their money._  
 _*_  
All the girls start heading down the corridor, and I take a deep breath and begin my walk down the corridor to the stairs, I get to the top and freeze, I see George down the stairs and my heart begins to flutter, he makes his dress uniform look so good. He fills it out, I sometimes for forget how fit he truly is, he wears such oversized tees all the time, even his jumpers are sizes bigger. He's a man now, time flys so quickly, you forget to take it all in. I never had time to just sit and admire him, I meet eyes with Draco, who peers around, he excuses himself and makes his way to the top of the stairs _Aurora.. Salazar help me._ He extends his hand and gives me a twirl _this color was made for you, truly._ He looks down at my finger, _I was so hesitant about it. George asking you to marry him, until he and I talked, I still will avada him if he ever hurts you again._ He kisses my hand, _you are truly a princess._ I blush, he heads down the stairs goes to George and points to the stairs I panic but before I can stop myself I reveal myself to him and his face lights up. I begin my walk down the stairs the whole corridor gets quiet as I reach the bottom. _Merlin above and below Aurora.. you're going to kill me._ His finger traces the top of my dresses neckline. He looks at me like this is the first time he's ever seen me. _So.. do you like it?_ He chokes _like it? I can't take my eyes off of you - you have hushed the mouths of everyone in this corridor._ I blush, _you in this dress uniform... George_ I run my finger up and down his chest _makes me.. hot._ He swallows hard. _Aurora if you don't stop I will tear that dress off of you right here in this corridor._ I smile, ushering him down so I can whisper in his ear _there is a surprise for you... underneath._ I bite his ear and he holds in a groan. _Aurora you are driving me crazy._ He whispers against my neck and before we can run away to a broom closet and have at each other. Lupin, Sirius and Tonks make their way out to us. _You look beautiful Aurora,_ he spins me and pulls me into a hug _thank you professor._ Sirius is just staring at me _is he okay?_ I ask Lupin. _He's Sirius - he didn't want to come tonight._ I look up at Lupin and make my way to Sirius _Sirius about that fight we had,_ he looks like he had gone to space, until he heard my voice and it pulled him back to earth. _Ah yes, I remember. You needed some slack and I keep forgiving you never get any. You do look quite stunning, you look so much like Nov-_ he stops collecting himself _Sirius tell me, do I look like her?_ He smiles, and quickly smacks a tear away _you have no idea, seeing you in blue.. you look just like her, spitting image of Nova._ I feel my eyes well up _I - what was she like? - was she a painter? I have so man-_ he puts his hand up, his voice quivering _not tonight please, not when you look so much like her._ He excused himself and I feel George's touch on my bare-skin, the magic coursing through his finger tips _what happened?_ I clear my throat _he says I look like my mother._

*  
We make our way into the hall, where I get flashbacks, I stop in my tracks and close my eyes a few times. _Are you okay?_ I nod quickly, _never better._ I see people I recognize and so many fighters that I don't. The war wasn't just contained to the battle of Hogwarts, there were many battles over many countries, like any tyrant regime being toppled - there was chaos everywhere and it was up to The Order to maintain control and regain it - whatever means necessary.

*

I see Viktor Krum, he makes his way to me and George. He takes my hand, bowing and kisses it. _It is good to see you again._ I nod _it is, I'm surprised you could be pulled from your post to be here._ He laughs _they won't even notice I'm gone. Congratulations on your engagement._ He shakes George's hand _she is an amazing woman, you are lucky._ George smiles _that she is, and that I am._

*

 _You served with Krum?_ I nod. _He is a good leader to his men, an absolute monster in battle._ George smiles _I didn't know you were off fighting the war itself._ I wink _I was a strategist, but I did dabble in a few trenches around the world._ He leans down and tucks a piece of hair back into place. _You never cease to amaze me._

_*_

I start to look around, we find our seats and George leans over as we're seated _there are a lot of people here this evening._ I nod, pointing with my eyes _over there is the Minister for Spain, seated next to him is the Minister for France, on the opposing side is the Minister for Portugal and I believe Germany is seated there as well, oh and Japan!_ He looks amazed _how do you know all of that?_ He whispers. _I fought with them all._ I say. He looks me up and down, shocked. _George there's a lot you don't know about my time in this war. I don't mind you knowing, but I -_ I look away from him _was not pleasant._ He kisses my neck _when you're ready we can talk about it._ I smile and turn back to him, and place my hand on his face and kiss him softly _I'll take you up on that my love._

*  
Kingsley Shacklebolt stands up, and there is applause all around, he makes his way to the podium and when it dies down he begins his opening speech:

_Good Evening! Welcome to The Orders first Military Ball, we all over the world united under horrific times for our wizarding world. We fought side by side, until the darkness had been destroyed! There is no place for that in our world, the blood purists made the mistake of thinking we all thought the same way! Magical blood is magical blood! Pure, half or muggle born! This is a time for great peace, let us raise our glasses for The Order, for the light!_

_For the light!_ We all chant back.

 _Now, many of you will recognize her face, I would like to welcome our next speaker to the podium, Ms. Aurora Knight, our youngest female commander in the history of The Order!_ Shacklebot begins to clap, I rise from my seat, and make my way to the podium. I feel the eyes of everyone around me; envy, jealousy, surprise and awe. No one should want to be me, I promise you - you don't want to be me.

I reach the podium and the applause ceases. _Thank you, Minister for that gracious introduction, and thank you all for your warm welcome._ I exhale and begin my speech I put together maybe an hour ago

 _As many of you recognize me, a lot of you don't, but you've heard of me. I was the one sending you all the orders to follow and how to strategize for victory. I was the name signed on every form._ Light laughter comes from the room and a few whistles _I fought with a lot of you, in every country I could with one goal. Victory. Whether it was side by side in the trenches of France, or in the air in Germany. You all know my face because unlike most commanders, I did my best to be in the fight with you all. I never wore rank, I never forgot a single name of anyone I lost. I believe in the light, the fight is done - the war is won. There are some people I'd like to have recognized amongst the entirety of The Order,_

 _Bill Weasley, who not only rescued me twice and never taunted me for it, fought by side valiantly on many fronts, whether he was needed in France, or in Japan, he was there. His ability to see the larger picture, not only saved many lives - it saved mine. Bill fought Greyback and although he was injured - he never stopped. He fought in the Astronomy Tower, The Battle of Hogwarts. I am honored to have fought by you - thank you - for everything._  
Bill stands, raising his glass to me and sits down. 

_Where would we be without our heavy weight Champoin Seamus Finnegan? Whose expertise in pyrotechnics, not only blew the bridge, saving what could have been hundreds of live during the Battle of Hogwarts, he helped me teach hand to hand combat to the students, in a totally sanctioned club at Hogwarts, thank you Dean for being his level headed partner, also - congratulations on your engagement last month. I wish you all the love and luck in the world, for the title next month, and in marriage._  
Dean and Seamus stand together, hand in hand raising it above their heads, Dean raises his glass to me, smiling and they sit back down. 

_Viktor Krum who welcomed me into the ranks of the Bulgarian ministry. Who not only fought by my side in the Siege of Sophia - also defending my ability to lead. Your soldiers are some of the.. craziest I have ever fought with, there was never a dull day in the trenches that's for sure. - it was an honor._  
Viktor bows and sits back down smiling at me - his soldiers stand after him, snapping at the hip then raise their glasses at me and chanting 'champion' in Bulgarian. 

_Neville Longbottom, without your tenacity we may have lost France. You made your parents proud everyday in the field. You saved many soldiers with your ability to think fast on your feet. Your knowledge, your bravery, it was an honor brother._  
Neville stands, receiving cheers all around.

 _Draco Malfoy, for not only helping lead the charge in Japan, for saving my life numerous times in the field. I am thankful for your bravery and ability to shoot saki out of your nose. You dove into trenches all over the world with me - never asking questions. We went in - knowing the costs. I could not have asked for a better battle - it was an honor fighting beside you._  
Draco stands, smiling and raising his glass to me, getting cheers and pats on the back.

 _To the chosen one Harry Potter, not only defeating Tom Riddle, you helped lead smaller rebellions all over the world. You funded the militias and taught everyone how to duel in the DA our fifth year. You embody the light. Its always an honor._  
Harry stands, bowing a little at me and raises his glass to me before sitting back down.

 _Oliver Wood, who not only left his league to come battle with me in the front lines, helped lead air assaults by_ ** _broom_** _in Germany, in the dead of night. He also fought valiantly in the Battle of Hogwarts, leading a second air assault._  
Oliver stands, raising his glass and sits back down.

_Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Cedric Diggory, Ronald Weasely, Fred Weasely, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, and the love of my life George Weasley, who all fought valiantly in the Battle of Hogwarts._

_While I and a select few lead the forefront else where, you all held the front here._

_Hermione and her knowledge and creation of quick kits, saved many lives in the field, she has become one of the youngest female healers in The Order._

_Cedric and his advanced charm and dueling skills helped teach many foreign soldiers proper techniques._

_Theo, Blaise and Pansy helped lead defected children to safety in the middle of the night, at great cost to their safety and never lost a single child, every single child they rescued is here this evening._

_Ronald Weasley, not only fought in both assaults on Hogwarts, he became an informant, and relayed life saving information, sending owls and his patronus across borders, to make sure we all knew of any shifts in tides._

_Fred Weasley - who not only, fought in both assaults on Hogwarts, fought in smaller rebellions all across London, helping ignite the flames of hope - recruiting more soldiers to the side of the light._

_Luna Lovegood, who enacted the escape plans for all the underage children during the battle of Hogwarts. Who escorted every single child home during breaks and on their way back. And never lost a child on her routes._

_George Weasley -_ there are 'ooohs' and cheers from the audience _George_ I say laughing a little. _Not only a brilliant strategist, fighting in both assaults on the school, he fought bravely on many local fronts, not losing a single soldier. Earning himself the nickname Saint George._

 _Please rise and be recognized!_  
They all rise, the sound of the crowd makes my heart swell.

_War.. war waits for no one. There is a muggle phrase, where there is man there is war. I am honored to have been chosen to fight alongside all of you, I am honored to have been chosen to lead. There is no greater honor, to lay down your life for your country, for your beliefs. We are one people, we may speak different languages, but we are one people - we are all wizards and witches._

The sound of the applause is almost deafening. I'm going to be sick.

_Don't worry, I'm wrapping up - three people who could not be here today need recognition as well. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy._

_To Albus - who found me in an orphanage, bringing me home to Hogwarts. Thank you, may you Rest In Peace. Thank you for turning me into the woman I am today._

_Severus Snape, was many things, he was a mentor, a spy in Tom Riddles' ranks, someone who I could never repay. Last week he.. passed away. As it will soon hit the papers, I am his last living heir - his daughter. They say a father's greatest weakness is his daughter. For if we only had more time, Rest In Peace.  
_

_Narcissa Malfoy, was not only one of my most trusted informants, she was also a dear friend. It was not until her death, that the world was made aware of all the information she relayed through as a spy in Riddle's Ranks. One of my biggest regrets, is not being able to save her during the Assault of Malfoy Manor. She will always be with me, may she rest in peace.  
_

_For The Order, for the light_ I raise my glass   
_For the light!_ They chant back. People begin to stand, cheering me and all my words. The standing ovation makes me sick to my stomach, please stop. I didn't want this. I make my way back to my seat after shaking hands with all the dignitaries.

_*_

_That was incredibly moving, thank you Aurora!_ Minister Shaklebot says, while clapping. _Let the feast - begin!_ the food appears.

*

 _George it's not polite to stare_ I say drinking my wine. _I'm sorry - you fought - you actually fought on the front lines, I mean I heard you say it - but you actually did it?_ I nod tipping it back a little further. _You think I initially had a choice?_ He shakes his head. _I'm sorry I didn't know_ I place my hand on his chest _truly it's okay. I've occluded the lot of it. Don't worry about it. Please stop undressing me with your eyes it's making me hot._ He winks at me, _I'm not sorry, I just found out you fought hand to hand combat in a war... that's hot._ I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. _Oliver Wood really lead an aerial assault on Germany? On a bloody broomstick?_ I laugh _he most certainly did, in the middle of the night no less. It was quick, bloody but mostly undetectable._ I put my glass down _hey look at me, the war is over okay?_ He looks panicked for a moment but it seems to fade when he feels my hand on his face.

*

As the evening went on, many people came up and shook my hand, thanking me for my service to The Order. I start to feel sick from it all. I sit down after speaking with the Japanese and almost miss my chair _Aurora are you okay?_ I nod quickly _I think I stood up or sat down to quick I'm okay. I just wish people would stop thanking me._ I finish off my wine and pray the evening is coming to a close.

*

George sneaks away and I find him on the podium, he clears his throat _hello everyone! As many of you know, Aurora Knight, has been a long time love of mine. She is a goddess among women. Aurora is never one to make anything about herself. Her selflessness can be attested to by anyone in this room. Bloody hell, she managed to be in fronts all over the world, all while still attending Hogwarts, receiving numerous awards for her academic achievements. Aurora, it's safe to say, I bloody adore you. You are the love of my life, I've never known such beauty nor grace. I asked her to marry me today and she said yes. It's you and I - until the end._ He raises his glass. _until the end of forever._

The whole ballroom erupts in cheers, congratulations, applause as George leads me out to the middle of the great hall. _Let me lead Aurora_ he whispers as he bows to me, and he hooks his hand around my hip the other holding my hand we begin to glide across the floor. George is an amazing dancer, he'd never tell you or any living breathing soul but he is quite light on his feet. I had trained to dance while going undercover, but never has dancing felt this magical.

I can see the flashing of the camera, feel the eyes on me. But when I look at him, it's just the two of us. He picks me up holds me up slowly spinning us he lowers me down into his kiss. When the song ends, he bows to me and I tip my head to him. He scoops me up and spins me around. We laugh and kiss and make our way to our seats. As the dance floor erupts, George and I sneak off or try too - McGonagall catches us and sends us back from broom closet we tried to sneak into.

*

The music dies down and everyone gets back to their seats. _Now, for the last portion of the evening, there are ranks and awards to be distributed._ Shacklebot calls out all of my friends, getting ranks, some higher than others but all awards for their valor and loyalty to their country and The Order. More people ranking up, being pinned and saluted. Then I hear my name _Aurora Knight, to the stage._ I stand up, feeling faint something is... wrong here. I stop and close my eyes I smell it - I smell her perfume, _SHACKLEBOT DOWN._ He ducks and the _Avada_ barely misses him. I reach up my dress and pull my wand. I hear the glass breaking around me, I knew it. I knew it. Can I have one fucking day of peace. I tap my head with my wand, and unzip my dress, barreling out in spanks and a sports bra and kick off my heels. I feel the figure behind me, reaching down I grab my blade and throw it and the cloaks drop around us all. The last remaining Death Eaters, led by the one and only Romilda Vane.

*

What I'd give for my bag right now. I rip the blade out of the dead death eater and race back into the heat of it all. I spy Viktor flipping tables and the Bulgarians grabbing the death eaters, pushing them to their knees and body binding them. I take my blades and toss them, cutting down two death eaters, flipping another table, _George you have to leave_ He looks at me, rolling his eyes at me _bloody hell again? I am not leaving you._ I grab his face and I kiss him hard _bloody hell Saint George - when this is over - remind me to slap you._ I wink at him before hoping the table. Grabbing my blades I wipe the blood off on my thighs. Romilda Vane is running from me I stop and whisper _my aim is true_ kiss my blades and throw them and I hear the yelling and she falls.

*  
There is silence in the hall now, everyone who wasn't killed or captured - escaped. I feel my bare feet slamming the ground as I walk towards her writhing body. _Surprised to see me?_ I rip my blades from her back and slam her down on it. _Not really you always had impeccable timing._ She laughs at me, coughing up blood _your aim has greatly improved since we last saw each other._ I nod, putting one of my knees on her chest _party crashing never suited you darling._ I press harder and she starts screaming. _You bitch I'll kill you_ I laugh _unfuckinglikely Vane. You got bested again, whoever disappeared will get hunted down soon enough. But now to make an example of you to the masses._ I stand up, grabbing her by the hair and pull her to her knees I tangle my hands in her hair. My eyes are dark, I am dragging her by the hair, I flip a table upright, pulling myself up top it and her thrashing body, she's begging me for her life and I couldn't care less.

I start yelling, my voice filling the great hall. _Everyone whose fought beside me knows one thing I lack - mercy._ She's on her knees as I slit her throat and drop her, her dead body slamming the table; blood staining the table, pouring onto the floor. I look amongst the soldiers I fought with, I snap my fingers. _Execute them and burn the bodies._ One by one, the blood is poured and the bodies slam. I jump off the table, stepping in Vane's blood, I walk my way to the podium where my dress lays. I thought I'd get to play dress up for once in my life. But I was wrong, I'm not meant for this life.

*  
The dignitaries return, I see everyone made it. A couple hexes but nothing fatal. Shacklebot returns to the podium, he calls my name again. _Aurora Knight, kneel._ I listen and I get on one knee. _You earned quite the reputation on the battlefield; ruthless, merciless of thy enemy, terrifying, unyielding. I have seen memories of your tactics, your teachings, there is beauty in your fighting, you fight both ways - the muggle way - hand to hand, brilliantly - and deadly with magic. You commanded the soldiers in this very room and they listened as if you were still on the battlefield. The respect and loyalty they carry for you even to this day is both terrifying and empowering to see. You moved quickly, and we had no casualties. Rise and accept your new title General Knight._ I shoot my eyes up, I rise to standing, he walks off the podium and lays the sash over my body and shakes my hand. Spinning me to face the audience of people clapping I feel faint - I need to hurl. He spins me shaking my hand _congratulations general - you earned this._  
  
  


He pats me on the back and walks off, talking to others, the Bulgarians are carrying out dead to the burn pit they fashioned and people are flipping tables back up. I just stand there, George makes he way to me _Aurora breathe you... your hands... they we gotta go NOW -_ he whispers, grabbing my dress and heels he walks me out of the room and I haven't said a word, he's dragging me down the stairs, down corridors- until we get to Severus's old classroom he pulls me in and drops my things, he walks up to the portrait and starts snapping his fingers at the portrait _OI! You - I know you're there - explain this - explain it now!_ I feel dizzy _George I need I need_ I try to take a step and stumble forward _Aurora! Please what - what do you need?_ He starts to shake me _she needs to release or she'll become volatile._  
  
  
  


Severus has returned to his portrait George looks at him and at me, _portrait professor tell me what to do_ he starts ripping his shirt off _take her hands, and place them on your chest, the closer to your heart the better, she's going to redirect the energy- your heart will unfortunately be spared._ George shoots him a look and grabs my hands I can't move _okay what now? Portrait professor? she's fading fast_ I look at Severus _push it out_ I shake my head _Aurora push it out_ George is pleading with me _it'll hurt you it's going to hurt you George I can't I can't._ He takes the ring off my finger and places it on the desk and starts to push into my hands, _Aurora please please I am begging you. Let me help you_ I start to cry _George..._ he's getting mad _Aurora release-release now or occlude it, you are rocking on the edge here don't make me make you_ I look at him I steady my hands _I love you_ my lips are quivering. _I love you - do it._ I take my hands and slam them on his chest and push hard _it's it's not working portrait professor what - what do I do?_ George is panicked Severus is studying me _look at me child_ I look at him _you will either burst into flames, or push it out. You need to do this properly. I taught you how, you know what you need to do. I know you're tired but you need to find the strength. Push. It. Out._ I nod quickly.

I close my eyes letting the fog wash over me, the storms rolling in _I'm so sorry George_ I slam my hands into his chest and scream. George groans, struggling he wraps his arms around me to steady me and himself. I am sobbing, they rattle my throat; the first person I ever did this with was Severus, he taught Draco, and now he taught George. George's head falls back, I feel the heat leave my hands and I rip them off his chest, he lets go _bloody hell.._ he's breathing heavy, _Aurora do you feel better?_ I crumple to the ground, I'm exhausted. The door opens and in runs Draco he scans the room and sees George's chest _bloody hell George let me see your burns._ He walks up to him and inspects the wounds _okay I have some balm in my bag upstairs it'll help push these to heal quicker. Do you feel this?_ He starts to palpate it. George winces _yes.. I feel it._ Draco pulls me up, his hands pulling my face up to meet his eyes _Aurora -What the bloody hell happened?_ He's caressing my skin, trying to get me to speak, I whimper quietly _It felt nothing like it normally does, this time it hurt me Draco - normally - normally it doesn't hurt either of us._

_*_

_Draco welcome, Aurora refused to push it out until she was fading. She almost burst, is she still doing it weekly?_ Draco is stunned to hear Severus again, _no it's a battle as usual. Good to see you again sir._ The portrait nods, George reaches his chest, wincing _can someone bloody explain to me why she has to do this? I've never met a witch who had to do this before, what - what happened to her?_ He groans as he raises his voice. His hand over his wounds.

 _it's complicated._ George rolls his eyes and faces the portrait _well how about you try explaining it to me portrait professor? My fiancé is breaking at the seams! I am begging you, tell me what happened to her._ The portrait is thinking, _there is .. a memory, it is in my desk here my ... his ring will unlock it. Take the memory to the pensive in the wall over there in the corner. It will explain.. enough._ I walk over to the drawer, my head in space, pressing the ring into the lock and it opens, inside there is a vial with my name on it. There are many vials with... my name on it.

*

I run my fingers over them all - astonished. _Grab the one with the red label, don't be nosy child._ I grab it and close the drawer. We all walk over to the compartment and I take my ring and press it into the door, the pensive rolls out. I open the vial, spill it in and we all fall in together

*

 _Headmaster!_ Dumbledore turns around to Severus, _will you protect them? Don't walk away from me! We made a deal!_

Dumbledore stops walking _Severus what will you give me in exchange for their safety?_ Severus is crying _everything._

Dumbledore ponders his words _she is rare, you do know that right? She could be of great use to me. I feel his rise again coming again,_ Severus yells _she is a child! She is an infant! She is innocent!_

Dumbledore chuckles _no one is innocent Severus.  
_

_*  
_

_Nova, you have to run, he intends to take her. He - he won't protect you both. You either have to leave her or run._ Severus pleads

 _He will kill you nova! He will kill you!_ Severus pleads again.

 _I will not leave you Severus - we will find a way - we always do._ Nova responds calmly. 

*

 _A child with a gray core is very rare indeed, but a child... a child that has ancestry to phoenix's, now that - that should have been worth mentioning Severus._ Nova is imbolized in the air, Dumbledore holding an infant, Severus is stoic - _it's a myth Albus. A tale lost in translation, a bed time story they tell kids. It's not real._ Dumbledore ponders his words, laughing a bit to the baby, making faces at the baby. _How better else to test theory? Let's experiment._ He slices Novas arm and pinches the baby to make her cry _don't hurt her!_ Severus draws his wand, Dumbledore lowers Nova to the ground, taking a vial of the infants tears he pours it on the wound.. it sizzles closed. _Fancy that, the Morningstar's really do have that curse._

 _You need to leave **her** alone Dumbledore, she is a child - if what you say is true - you testing the waters with her abilities will bring her and Nova great danger! _Severus pleads with Dumbledore to no avail. 

_She will soon become too volatile for even you to control with your occlumency. She is in no danger - as long as you keep your word to me - I will protect them. She has fire within her, her core is gray - why Severus? Because both the light and dark mixed when creating her, bringing her to life. She has this core - because of your union with Nova. She is a phoenix because of Nova. Et nolite maledicere phoenix._

Severus translates _curse of the phoenix.  
_

Dumbledore nods, _yes! There is so much about her that cannot be explained. What happens when phoenix's reach their lifespan? they burst into flames! But the child - she is no bird. She is a hybrid mix of both human and phoenix. She has more power, more magic - her fire is fueled by her core! She is the perfect weapon Severus. when she doesn't express her magic fully, in great times of stress, anytime she is out of control in her mind she will lose control in her heart, in her core, it builds up and burns her from the inside out, she cannot die, she will soon be able to tame flames, create them, there many a great things I can teach her - for a price. I can help her - for a price.  
_

Severus shakes his head _what more can I give you? Have you ever thought that you ask too much? That maybe your price is too steep? You essentially want to take my daughter from me - and build her in your own image - a weapon. She is a child Albus! I have nothing left to give you - for I have given you everything. You are asking too much - I cannot lose my family.  
_

Dumbledore looks at Severus - the man pleading for his daughter's life - _there is always something left to give - or you'd not be here begging me - pleading for me to hide her and Nova from the world - better yet Tom Riddle.  
_

_*_

_Severus I told you, you denied my help, now they are both gone, you were blinded by love once again, and that will always be your downfall._ Severus is crying as his cottage by the sea is engulfed in flames. 

*

 _You are a liar! She is here! In this school! She looks exactly as her mother! I have seen her, she is sorted into my house! I have given you everything! But nothing is ever enough for you. What did you do to Nova? How did you get her out? I saw the bodies!_ Severus has his wand pointed directly at Dumbledore as he has his back to him, facing his phoenix. Severus is shaking, the sobs rattling through his body are that of an injured animal, inhuman. Dumbledore watches at the bird bursts into flames. The only words he says to Severus, _Funny, I thought she would've been a Ravenclaw like her mother.  
_

_*  
_

_Severus after all this time?_ Dumbledore asks

Severus casts his patronus, which is a phoenix - _always._

*

We are sucked out and I throw up all over George's pants.

I'm gasping for air, my hand grabbing at my chest. I am heaving - I feel empty. Draco cleans up George's pants and then takes the smell next.

 _What the bloody hell.. Dumbledore.. he killed her?_ George faces the portrait and he's not there anymore. Draco helps me to a chair and I just sit there, staring at the empty portrait, I can't cry anymore, I have reached a conclusion so dark, that I can't move. So I just sit, I don't move, I don't think. I just sit. George and Draco are rambling theories back and forth and then Draco leaves, I just stare at the portrait because that's all I have left.

The painting of my dead father, George walks over and slips the ring back on my finger, kisses my hand and sits down and watches me stare at an empty portrait.

The door opens behind me, and in rush Moody, Lupin and Sirius. They look at me, the portrait and the pensieve. _What did you do? What did you show her?_ Sirius yells at the portrait. As if he would have been given a response. Lupin pulls a stool up to me, _Aurora.. this may be hard for you to hear but the memory -_ I raise my hand to stop him _He killed her, my mother, didn't he? You see the memory alludes to a fire, that Dumbledore lit the match and tossed it in._ I look up at him, I slam my hands down on the table _He did this because of me! This is all my fault. I killed her, me I killed her. I - I killed her. I ruined their lives I shouldn't have ever been born!_ Lupin grabs my hands as I slam them on the table attempting to feel something even if it means pain _STOP! Look. At. Me. The memory only shows so much, the Morningstars they are said to have this curse: a child conceived, under a blood moon, by two people - whose love for each other was their rebirth, A love renewed in flame, don't you see? You were that flame. Some say the Morningstars were direct descendants of Phoenix, that somehow over time - the blood line linked - making every child who bears the blood of Moringstar a phoenix, but see - over time - the Morningstars had been hunted down, called an abomination - that their blood status was a crime against nature itself. They made it so the women couldn't.. reproduce, they were nearly wiped to extinction._

He lets go of my hand and Moody hobbles over _that night, Severus had been called in, Tom Riddle was said to be rising again. He had hidden you both, in that cottage by the sea. When he came back, Dumbledore was watching the house burn. He cast a shield and made him.. watch. When the fire was over, Dumbledore went in and saw you, unharmed from the fire. We can only assume that, he told Severus, that you both perished, making Severus see bodies. No one knows what truly happened that night._ Moody stops, and looks at me _whatever happened - you cannot blame yourself._

I look up at Sirius, whose just staring at a portrait _who was she to him?_ I whisper to Lupin, he sighs, _the one who got away._

*

I sit there, in silence taking it in. George is stroking my arm with the back of his hand. _I - I need to go._ I stand up and run. I run up flights up stairs, breath even and steady, I don't stop running until I stand outside his door. _Lemon Drop._ I walk into the stairs as they begin to spin. 

I walk in and I feel the anger building in my chest. _Hello Aurora._ I look up and see his portrait, I pull out my blade, shaking as I point it at him. _YOU - YOU DID THIS TO ME._ He laughs at me. I feel the anger I start screaming, destroying his office, throwing everything off his desk. I start ripping things off the shelves and throwing it. I can't see - I am - unraveling. I am heaving, air pouring into my lungs. I rip paintings off the wall, snapping them on my legs. I grab a glass bowl and smash it to the floor. I start wailing _you ruined me._ He just stares at me _I made you child._

I take my blade and throw it as his portrait. _AURORA KNIGHT! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?_ Minerva is just staring at me, behind her is George and the 'adults'. _thought his office could use some redecorating Minerva._ I stare at her, I grab my other blade and throw it at his portrait. _EXPLAIN YOURSELF_ she screams. _I am so tired of having to listen to everyone dote over this man, I am so tired of people admiring him._ I growl at her. I turn around, pull myself on his desk, and rip my blades out of portrait. _Minerva -_ the portrait stops. I turn back to Minerva, I slice my bra off and as I get off the desk _this -_ I turn showing her the brand on my back, she gasps _is what he did to me._ I turn around - showing my whole chest _you think that's bad - here - these_ I run my fingers over old webbing scars _is from him cruico'ing me to death and bringing me back to life with dark magic. That one - that one hurt._ She just stares at me, a tear falling down her face. _Aurora.._ I lift my hand up - _don't._ The portrait clears his throat _how long do I have until you attempt to sully his name in the papers?_ I turn back to him, pointing my blade at him _this - was all your doing. I'm not a scared little girl anymore, I'm General of The Order, I command armies. I know you know whats out there, trying to kill us all. Whether it was your doing or a mere coincidence which I highly doubt, I will find them - and I will slaughter the lot of them, you should know - you trained me to show no mercy._

_You made me - watch me destroy you._

_I made you who you are - without me you'd be nothing, you were in over your head, you always have been - this power I honed it - I perfected it - I made you a God! A God do you hear me? I created you, I designed you to destroy everything in your path and you did just that, you are exactly what I made you to be - a weapon of pure utter chaos and destruction. You-_ The portrait hisses out.   
  


_You wanted a God?_ I snap back.

I pick up my sports bra, pushing it back onto my skin, the fabric mending itself. I slide the blades back into place. I turn to his portrait and hold out my hands.

I whisper _all is renewed in the flame._

My hands burst into flames, all I feel is _euphoria,_ it is orgasmic the power I feel _._

_I'm no God - I am a Phoenix._

Through clenched teeth, I hiss out. The fire, fueled by anger, the beauty behind the destruction. I slam my hands into his desk, engulfing it in flames. I lift my hands off his desk, close my eyes, center myself - open my eyes and breathe out smoke. 

_She - She just shot fire out of her bloody hands!_ Minerva looks as if she's going to faint. I push past her, and everyone who came to visit, leaving the desk engulfed in flames I walk down the stairs, feeling more connected to myself that I ever have. 

I look down at my rings, they are both in one piece, and unscathed by the flames. _Aurora!_ I turn and see George, _bloody hell - are you okay - stupid question sorry - I figured that's where you were going to go, I - I only brought back up because I was worried for you. You... you shot fire out of your hands. I -_ he pulls me into a hug. _That whole fight, I'm sorry was incredibly.. hot._ I push off of him laughing a little. _I think Minerva said she's retiring - the poor woman._ He laughs a little. _Debrief begins tomorrow at noon. Are you ready -_ I open his shirt and see my hand prints there - _I wonder.._ I trace the outline _this.. this is how I saved Bill! I cried - I cried on him George.. where is Bill?_ He looks at me, then points to the moon _He only stayed long enough for your speech, and then he left._ I nod my head, remembering the cabin _I told him I would help him - I abandoned him._ I whisper. 

George shakes his head, _No - he had help, he thought tonight should have been well your night, that you deserved this honor, one night from being the hero_ He rakes his hands through his hair _that didn't work as intended but - I do have a surprise for you - if you're up to it_. I groan _hey hey I think - I think this is exactly what you need._ He whispers in my ear _you still have that surprise for me?_ his breath on my ear, makes me wet. _I do._ He kisses my neck _good - come on then._

We start walking, hand in hand like we used too _that was a lovely speech announcing our engagement_ he looks down at me _I was so bloody nervous - you made it look so easy up there._ I laugh _it's not the first time I've had to command a room_ he smirks, _show off_ stopping he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and smacks my ass - I giggle _put me down George! I mean it!_ He smacks my ass again, I squeal _George!_ He doesn't stop, not when we run past our friends who laugh, not past my former soldiers, who give high fives to him.

He doesn't stop until we reach a room with a beautiful painting on the door. One of the night sky. He slides me down and turns to the door _so, you and Draco were given both head boy and girl this upcoming year, the head boys and girls now live separate. I wonder why that is._ He looks at me raising his brow - I blush. _This is your room for your last two years at Hogwarts or if and when you decide to come back or not. But this year your seventh year this will be your room if you want it. This painting.. was one of hers._ I place my hand on the frame of it, _these are how the stars were aligned the night you were born._ I look up at him _this - this is beautiful._ I look back down at the painting. _Phoenix_ the door unlocks I look up at George and we walk inside.

My stuff is still in boxes, some boxes in the bedroom but - it's beautiful, a full kitchen a full bath, with a bath I could sink down into, a stand alone shower, a massive bed and dresser to match. A living space that can entertain the group, small yet cozy. _I don't know what to say._ I turn to George _maybe apologize for showing Minerva your breasts?_ I cover my face _bloody hell I did do that. I'll buy her a new desk and redo her whole office._ He starts laughing a little. _This is your space, I know you never had one for yourself - you've had the burrow, the orphanage, the cottage but never your own room. See there?_ He points to the fire place _I've already set the floo to the flat. It works Freddie and I have done test runs, you can also apparate from here too._ I sit down on the couch _George this - I don't know what to do - how to act. I've never lived alone before_ he sits next to me _you're not alone, you just have your own space look there's a part I want you to see, it's a den._ He walks me into the bedroom, and then opens a door and there's a desk, shelves and shelves of books both muggle and magical authors, there's blank canvases and an easel, art supplies galore. I touch the easel _I had some help - but only the best for you._ He rakes his hand through his hair, I am overwhelmed by this display - _no ones ever done anything like this for me before._ I look at him _thank you._ I do a little dance and kiss him. _I have a surprise for you but first let's shower and eat I'm starving._ He kisses me again and again, smiling

*


	12. Debrief Begins

I begin to pull George towards the shower - He takes off his uniform, tossing it to the floor. I go to open the shower door, but George has the tub running instead _Look - I need to make one new tub memory with you - because you are mine._ He kisses the back of my neck. _I'll even let you boil me alive - as long as I can fuck you in this tub._ I am breathing heavier I nod my head. He starts to pull down my guarders, the clang of the blades as they hit the floor, his fingers tracing the top of my spanx, he slides his fingers inside, hooking his thumb on the outside and begins to slide them down, his touch sending me to a place of pleasure that has my head tilting forward as he caressing my back. I step out of the spanx on the floor, his fingers slide up my waist, hooking his fingers in my sports bra he tears it at the new seams and throws the pieces. He begins kissing my shoulders, _take out your hair darling I wish to pull it._ I exhale, nodding my head quickly I begin to take the pins out of my hair, each curl falling down my back, bouncing as it falls. I close my eyes, George has seen me naked countless times.. but tonight? He's feral and the very thought of how rough it will be in this tub - is turning me on.

George walks over and shuts off the lights, and turns off the tub with a flick of his wrist, rose petals fall from the sky and surround us. _Get in - I have to go grab something._ He kisses me lightly, his lips lingering above mine for a moment and he walks away. The butterflies in my chest and pussy have me heating up. I get in the tub and sink below the bubbles, I almost go too far down, I tilt my head back - the heat of the tub is making my body feel so relaxed. George walks back in, with two bottles of champagne, and hands me one. He gets in the tub _bloody fucking hell_ I laugh. He sits down _we made it through the day - cheers my darling fiance._ We clink our bottles, and drink a little. I place mine on the floor outside the tub. _So how are you feeling General?_ I roll my eyes, grabbing my bottle, taking a long drink - _so many people deserved that over me._ He shakes his head _don't do that - don't sell yourself short. I talked to a lot of the people you served with today. You earned that rank Aurora. I had no idea - the stories I heard today_ he mouths the words _bloody hot._ I laugh at him, _you're bloody mad, you got rank today too you know, congratulations Major Weasley._ He rolls his eyes at me _I never wanted to rank - that's why I stayed behind. You_ he points the bottle at me _fought all the way in Japan, Aurora - in the middle of school. You - earned it. Fuck who says otherwise - they're jealous and envious that a 19 year old woman - bested even the best minds. I saw the way the soldiers spoke about you, you earned that respect, never did a single commander - join the physical fight but you did - you were all over the world._ He smiles at me, I put my bottle down, and make my way to him, taking his mid sip - and kiss him. He grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him. _keep saying nice things to me Major, and I'll be nice right back to you._ I begin to kiss his jawline, and his neck - he groans, tilting his head back. _fuck_ he breathes out. I trail back to his mouth, both of my hands holding his face, kissing him, he wraps his arms around my back, our mouths open, our tongues exploring, in sync. I moan against his mouth, he moans right back. I feel him get hard beneath me, and I moan _fuck George._ He pulls back looking at me _I could do this forever_ he slides his hands up my face until they are tangled in my hair. _so don't stop George._ He starts kissing me, hungry for my body, my soul. He starts to bite me, I moan out, my breathing getting heavier and heavier. _stop teasing me - I want it - I want you -_ He stops, his lips hovering my skin, dragging them up his breath on my skin makes me shudder. _you know that dress.. drove me bloody mad today. I intend to drive you a little mad too. only fair, right?_ my head falls back as his tongue starts to flick my nipples. _on-only fair._ He nods _I thought you'd see it my way._ I start to roll my hips on his lap, _fuck - fuck aurora._ One of his hands slides down, rubbing my clit _George -_ I gasp. He takes his shaft, and slides inside me I gasp my head falling forward _oh fuck George._ I begin to roll my hips on him, he groans _just like that - fuck - just like that._ He pulls me to kiss me, _you feel so good, you're so tight aurora._ I moan against his mouth. _oh George fuck fuck its so good - its so good._ He slides his hands under the water, slowly lifting me up and down on him. We don't stop kissing, between the moans and me crying out against him, the louder I get the faster he goes. Until his grip on my hips is hard - bruising me in the morning. _I want to come inside you_ he whispers in my ear, _please fill me George - pleaseplease_ He growls _fuck aurora -_ his thrusts deepen and speed up at the same time, driving me crazy, one of his hands leaves my hip and starts circling my clit, I am shaking _fuck fuck george - you're going-going to make me come._ I am mewling at his disposal _please please do-don't stop pleaseplease_ I'm begging him. He nods at me, _come for me - aurora come for me_ my hips start to buckle from the pleasure, I am on the edge _george george I'm I'm coming - I -_ I cry out and I come, I feel him finish inside of me. Neither of us move, kissing each other all over, the spark flying through our mouths. His hands are on my chest, on my neck, sliding into my hair, my arms wrapped around his neck my arms resting on his shoulders. _Aurora.._ he pulls me back to look at him - _I love you._ I kiss him _I love you more_ as I press my lips back into his.

For ten minutes we just sit, un-moving after we finished. My eyes closed, listening to his breathing, the thump thump thump of his heart beat, my hands on the back of his head, in his hair. This is all I ever wanted - right here.

George Fabian Weasley is all I have ever wanted.

Once the water starts to get colder, we get out, and move to the shower so we can actually wash ourselves. The simple intimacy in washing each other, leaving trails of kisses all over one another. He gets out first and I finish washing my hair, he opens the door _I have an idea about something but hear me out_ I nod, rinsing my hair _What if he branded you, to use it against you? They've been hunted nearly to extinction or they were - what if it was a fail safe for him? What if it was on purpose._

I meet his eyes _it was on purpose, he told me he branded me because I was property of The Order._ He looks at me - hurt by the truth _how old were you? When he br..branded you?_ I turn back to the water, letting it run down the front of my body - _When my sixth year started. He told me that it would remind me of my place, where I belonged or to whom I belonged._ He looks down, the back of his hand on his mouth _bloody hell._ I just nod, _Severus helped me heal - once... the initial nerves died - it didn't hurt nearly as bad anymore._ He looks at me _you can't feel it?_ I shake my head no - _only when its inflamed - and its more of a pressure or like a paper cut, I can't feel it at all anymore - I think I occluded all the pain honestly._ I shrug at it - because this is my daily life _I can hide it - if it makes you uncomfortable._ His eyes shoot up - _no - you will never glamour your skin ever again. You have nothing to be ashamed of - nothing do you hear me?_ I nod turning off the water, and reaching for my towel. I wrap it around my body, walking over to him _George I am not made of glass - its okay - I am okay - come, lets eat I am_ I lock eyes with him _famished._ He smiles, pulling me into a hug kissing the top of my head.

We walk out of the bathroom to my room, where he opens a drawer - handing me a Queen t-shirt, he grabs himself a pair of sweats and a Slytherin shirt I got him last year. He kisses me - _I want soup, soup sound good?_ I nod kissing him back _you know my favorite._ I go into the bags from earlier today and pull out the sapphire set, admiring the intricate lace detailing, how sheer the bra is, and how the panties are crotch-less. I slide it all on, looking in the mirror, I grab my wand, and dry my hair - so my curls are perfectly bouncy. I put on his shirt, and some socks. The shirt is oversized enough it covers well past my ass. I look down at my left hand, rubbing my rings with my thumb of the opposite hand, and smile. 

I hear the door open - _George whose there?_ I walk out of the room and see my little room filled with my people, my lucky 13 all in one room again. I smile, running over and am engulfed in a family hug, as Zabini would put it. _Bloody hell - I heard you have a new party trick - care to show us?_ Freddie looks giddy, Angelina slaps him, shaking her head laughing. I look over to George and he shrugs laughing _don't burn down the room._ I face my friends, close my eyes and open my eyes and my hands have a small flame in my palms. _I - I there is so much we have to get caught up on._ They are all staring at my palms _George you were not bloody kidding! Thats- Thats fire!_ Ron is rubbing his eyes with his hands, Harry touches it _fuck that hurt_ I laugh _its fire Harry you dork._ I close my eyes, and breath out the smoke and my hands are extinguished. I rake my hands through my hair _George will you start a pot of coffee, and some tea... we all have to have a talk._ George chuckles a little, nodding from the kitchen. _Sit down - its... a lot._

I begin to pace, starting from the beginning - about how someone set me up for the speech, how I had an hour to prepare, how the attack triggered another release, how portrait professor Severus, taught George how to take the release, like he taught Draco - how it wouldn't work at first, how this time it hurt, how we saw a memory, that Dumbledore found out about my core, and then my curse my blood lines curse, how there was a house fire, how they never found my mother's body, how everyone believed me to be dead, until I showed up at Hogwarts one day, how my mother was a Ravenclaw, which explains the blue ring. How Siruis was in love with her, how she was the one who got away, what Lupin knew about the curse. How I destroyed Dumbldore's office setting the desk on fire, showing McGonagall my breasts, not my finest moment. I turn to George _did I miss anything?_ He ponders my words for a minute _uh did you tell them that there is a whole drawer in Severus's desk of memories about you?_ I rub my face _fuck I forgot that._ I explain how the Morningstar's were direct descendants of the Phoenix's. _I think that's everything - I am - I'll probably remember some shit later I forgot._ I run my hands in my hair. _so.. questions? George I think I overloaded them._ He laughs from the kitchen, _Its a lot to process, and Draco was even there for most of it._ I nod, rubbing my arms, _uh scale it_ Harry is the first to pipe up _what the bloody fuck - we are never leaving your side again - the catch up for these events are hurting my brain._ I laugh a little _imagine living them brother._ Cedric raises his hand _Uh - can we go back to the part where you can literally pull fire out of your hands?_ Zabini nods _yeah see - that is bloody insane - we all saw that right? we aren't all having the same dream?_ Luna pinches him, _ow! LUNA!_ She giggles _see? you're awake. I always knew you were different, do you know if having a gray core and having this curse - are they connected?_ I look at her _you know - I never thought about that - I'll have to look through those documents Severus left me._ I smile at her. George calls from the kitchen _OI! drinks are ready, come get 'em._ I stop Freddie, and pull him aside _whose helping Bill tonight?_ He looks at me _I think Remus, or Tonks. He told us he had help, to not bother you. He did want me to relay that you looked beautiful this evening._ I nod, _Freddie I have something to tell you, but I need it to be between us for now, because I don't know if its true or not._ I pull him into the bedroom, Angelina follows us quietly. I close the door, _whats wrong?_ I rub my hands together, _Look - Bill cast a contraception charm, but my.. I'm late. It would be George's, calculating from my last cycle, if I'm right, I would've been.. while I was with Bill - but I - I don't know if I am - or if its just stress. I didn't notice, until today because normally we are all synced but.. I'm not sure. I don't know what to do Freddie, the diagnostics have been inconclusive._ I look at him, and he and Angelina are smiling _you're pregnant?_ I shake my head _SHHH! I don't know I - we don't use protection - or charms or anything not even muggle things. Can you cast a diagnostic? Maybe I'm doing it wrong._ Freddie pulls his wand out of his back pocket, casting a diagnostic, he turns to Angelina who takes her wand out, and casts one _its saying inconclusive - you have to go to St. Mungo's Aurora. Because if you are - you need to start taking it easy._ I nod, before I open the door I face them _Look - I know - I know he's your brother, but I need you two to promise me - not a word of this to anyone, you swear to me?_ I hold out my pinky _swear to me._ Freddie looks at me, knowing that this means a lot to me, he and Angelina lock pinkies with mine _we swear, keep us in the loop okay?_ I nod opening the door, we quietly reenter the group. Draco notices my expression, he makes his way to me _are you okay_ he whispers quietly, I nod _just tired Draco, I'm okay._ I place my hand on his arm, smiling. _if you say so - when you're ready to come clean - I'll be here._ He winks, and goes to refill his tea. George walks over to me, handing me a glass of water _you okay? you look a thousand miles away._

I smile _I'm just tired honey, the soup smells amazing._ I bring the glass to my mouth, taking a few sips, to ease his anxiety. I can smell the tomato soup, and the stacks of grilled cheese is getting smaller, as everyone begins to pilfer them. I find Luna, Hermione and Pansy alone I give them a look and head to my room they quickly and quietly follow me into my room and I close the door. _Okay spill - you look like you're about to spew._ Pansy spits out, Hermione looks at her _I need you three to come with me to St. Mungo's tomorrow morning before Debrief._ Luna looks at me, _you think you're pregnant don't you?_ I shoot my eyes at her _LUNA!_ I rub my face with my hands, _yes, okay I am like three or four weeks late, before you ask yes it would be George's. I hate that I have to specify this - I need you all to cast a diagnostic okay? Freddie's and Angelina's said inconclusive too-_ the door opens and in walks Draco he closes the door casting a silencing charm on the door. He looks at me, _I will too._ One by one, I get the same result _inconclusive,_ he says. I rub my face _look you have been under extreme stress, you know that has affected your cycles in the past, remember Japan?_ I nod at him, _I do remember, but I just need to make sure, keep this a secret, please?_ They all nod. Luna grabs my shoulder _of course we will go with you - look - its probably just stress, and if not - would that be so bad?_ I shake my head, _luna we just got happy again, what if George doesn't want to have kids with a phoenix? What if he isn't happy?_ I groan rubbing my face with my hands _I just don't know how to do any of this, we never use contraception charms, or condoms, I'm not on birth control. It wouldn't be a surprise._ Draco pulls me into his chest, _look - the path we start on - is not the path we end up on okay? I will keep quiet, no matter what - until the end._ I nod he lets me go, and we all slip out again. Freddie distracts George in the kitchen and we all reblend into the group.

George flicks his wrist, filling all our bowls with soup, we all sit around talking - Neville stands, _I uh - have something to say and I just need to say it - I - I'm gay._ I smile at him, and clap _I am so proud of you._ I put my bowl down and go over and hug him. Theo is blushing, I can see him building the courage _I love Neville - we are together._ I put my hands to my mouth _Noooo not you too_ He rolls his eyes _you are such a dork - look I know you all hinted at it - but I knew how much it would mean to Neville, for us to be out - together._ We all hug. I sit back, and just watch, my people are happy, alive and this is all I ever wanted. I put my bowl on my thigh, and just watch them, laugh, smile and crack jokes. One by one, two by two everyone heads home. I'm gathering dishes and bringing them to the kitchen, as George walks Freddie, Lee and Angelina to the door, saying goodbye. I feel a little dizzy. I grip the sink lip to steady myself. I blink a couple times, shaking my head. I hear George calling me from the door - saying something. I see Angelina's face, she books it to me, barely catching my head as I fall over.

I wake up in St. Mungo's, George is sitting in a chair, his head resting in his arms on the foot of my hospital cot. _George?_ I rasp out, his head shoots up, he quickly slaps his tears away _Hey Princess, are you okay? do you need water?_ I shake my head _what happened?_ He rubs his hands _you fainted, we called the healers, but they kept saying your diagnostics were inconclusive - so they brought you here. Everyone is in the waiting room._ I close my eyes _do they know whats wrong, why did I faint?_ He doesn't say anything, he instead gets up - sticks his head out and calls for a healer. _George? talk to me - what is wrong - whatever it is - we can talk about it - talk to me._ He grabs my hand _I don't know whats wrong, they wanted me to call them in when you woke up, they ran some tests and such - so we should have answers soon._ I push my head further into the pillow, looking up, a couple tears roll down my face. _Hey - don't cry - it could be as simple as you overexerting your core darling._ He stands up, wipes the tears away and kisses my forehead. As he sits down, a group of healers walk in. This - cannot be good.

Healer James is the first to break silence _Pardon the large group - it is not everyday we have General of The Order here, or a phoenix with a gray core under our care as well. The more hands, the more work gets done._ He smiles, he begins to introduce the staff, _We had to take a lot of blood - so if you're feeling a bit woozy we can provide a potion for that. Lets start off by saying that your core has been working double time - you are pushing it four times as hard lately. The attack from earlier is all over the papers, although you fought more muggle hand to hand combats, your core is still being overspent. The Phoenix inside of you, is working double to heal yourself and_ he looks through his paper _your twins.  
_

George looks at the healer confused _can you say that again? you said twins? she's pregnant?_ Healer James nods, _its fairly early in her pregnancy we almost missed it, from our calculations she's about four weeks to six weeks along. Oh - was this information not known? I am terribly sorry - I will leave you two to talk - uh - call us back in and we will discuss some treatment plans._ Healer James ushers out the group and slides the door closed.

George stands up, his face in his hands, I am panicking _look - look my last - cycle - they are yours. I - George talk to me please._ He lifts his hands from his face, I expected it to be anger but he's smiling _you're pregnant - you are pregnant with my children - twins - Aurora!_ I look at him fiddling with my fingers _you're not upset? There is no way they would be Bill's I - I would have already been pregnant, do you remember the following weeks before the battle of Hogwarts? we spent all those days rolling around in front of the fire place in your flat? I don't want you to think they are anyone else's, I - I_ my eyes are glued to my hands.

 _Mad? Upset? Aurora look at me,_ he sits on the bed, pulling my face up, cupping it with both hands _I am bloody ecstatic, this is all I have ever wanted. You are all I have ever wanted, is it sooner than I thought? Yes. But I am okay with that, are you.. okay?_ He wipes a couple tears away _I'm scared George - I don't know how to be a parent, I can't even remember my mom, look at Severus. What if I fuck them up? What if they hate me?_ He shakes his head, _they will love you, they will adore the ground you walk upon Aurora - you are a parent, you have 12 people in that lobby - 12 people that you mothered everyday - and still do. Wait - is that why you pulled Freddie and all them in the room - were you having them run diagnostics on you?_ I nod my head, tears falling down _so you're happy? You want this?_ He kisses me hard _I am happy, I am happier than I ever thought humanly possible - I want this, I want them, I want you._ I smile crying we kiss again. He hugs me _this is the beginning of our forever Aurora_. He rocks me back and forth, _what are we going to tell them? Debrief starts tomorrow. I - we need to find out if its safe._ He ponders, _I will ask Moody - he can keep his mouth shut. We don't have to tell them until you are ready too. We should probably confirm it to those who already kinda know, do you want me to grab them?_ I nod, _please._ He kisses my forehead, gets off the bed and slides the door open, sliding closed behind him. I take my hands, and rub my stomach _hi.. hi.. I'm your mom.._ I smile, at the idea that they can even hear me. I can hear the fighting at the door, I can see flashes of light _fucking Rita Skeeter._ I roll my eyes, and Freddie walks in with Angelina, Hermione, Luna and Pansy. George is fighting off the press. _So uh Freddie - how do you feel about being an uncle?_ His smile makes me smile - he jumps a little _no! this best not be a prank!_ He turns to Angelina and the girls who are all smiling. _twins - your brother's breeding kink got the best of us this time._ I laugh _OI! Aurora - my whole life I could've lived - twins you said?_ I nod Hermione runs to the bed hugging me, _Look not a word to anyone - we still have to talk to the healers okay? Send in Draco.. alone_. I get hugs and kisses from everyone. Freddie leans over to my stomach _hello there - its me - your favorite uncle._ Angelina grabs him, laughing they all leave, Draco slides in. He sits down on the bed, _you're pregnant huh._ I nod, _twins_ He looks at me, scoffing and laughing _bloody Weasley DNA._ He grabs my hand _as your best friend - I am happy for you - and probably knew before you did. you're breasts_ his hands circle his chest, _bigger._ I slap his arm and he laughs. _Draco - no matter what you will have me. Until the end, someone has to be the sane uncle here._ He looks at me, tears welling up _Uncle? Bloody hell._ He smiles at me. He kisses my hand _I am happy for you - truly._ He kisses my cheek and before he leaves _I won't tell a soul - pinky promise or whatever that muggle thing is._ I hold out my pinky, he walks back wrapping his pinky on mine.

George finally makes his way back into the room, the healers behind him. I scoot over and he sits down on the bed with me, Healer James gives us one more congratulations before starting again. _George has expressed his concerns about the memory debrief tomorrow morning for you - as far as we know - as long as you show no signs of distress - you will be okay. Any signs of distress, they need to pull you out immediately. This is going to be a fairly hard pregnancy, for a normal witch. But since your core, and magical blood, and the phoenix blood - you should experience minimal magic loss, but again - it has been many, many years since St. Mungo's has had a phoenix in the hospital. There is a lot we still do not know yet. I have care plans here, some potions you need to take. You need to take it easy with the combat, no dueling this is fairly common information. We will do weekly scans, to monitor you and your pregnancy. You can owl me directly for appointments, as I do house calls as well. It is imperative to listen to your body during this time. Do you wish to know the predicted gender, or do you want to wait?_ I look at George who looks at me _up to you darling._ Healer James clears his throat - _it is still incredibly early, but we can run a quick scan for you._ I grab George's hand _okay - I mean whats the harm?_ He smiles, giddy like a kid in his store. Healer James walks up to me, waving his wand a few times, chanting something quietly. _Scans show - now remember it is really early - it could always change - you have twin boys._ George jumps off the bed, doing a little dance, I roll my eyes laughing - _how accurate is it? your scan?_ Healer James does some math in his head _about 90% - since we learned the newest spell work for it.  
_

They hand George a stack of paperwork, some care plans, some discharge paperwork and he looks at me _twin boys - oh - OH NO - Oh - Aurora - NO!_ His hands in his hair _Freddie and I were demons oh - oh - no no no._ I laugh at him, remembering how they were when they were young. _We stole my father's car!_ I start roaring with laughter. _I remember I was there when you got the dressing down remember?_ _look - maybe - they'll be calm cool and collected?_ I start laughing again. _We are in so much trouble already._ He kisses me and makes his way to fill out forms so we can go home.

I rub my belly again, whispering to myself or to them _don't worry boys - mum's got you._

With help, and fighting with a nurse about not needing a wheelchair, I am reluctantly wheeled out anyway. I fight the chair, and stand when I see everyone, and I mean **everyone** is there. George calls for Moody and he hobbles over, they're talking and he shoots his eyes to me, and he looks back to George - they shake hands? and Moody hobbles back to the group. _are you okay dear? George tells us that you over did it today - overextending your core!_ Mum hugs me, and I hug her tightly back, holding a little longer that I think she initially planned, but doesn't let go until I do. _oh yeah - pushing it too hard, was told I need to rest more and to stop combat training for a while._ I smile as she cups my face. _good - you need to let your body rest during this time_ I look at her ready to retort but she just winks at me - she is all knowing she is a mum after all. _truly - I am fine! Everyone go home, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Truly - I will see you all in the morning_ I hug them all, and George and I floo back to my dorm.

I stumble a little when we get out of the floo and George grabs me, _I got ya, come on - to your room._ I try to walk but he instead carries me. _I had a surprise for you, and I didn't even get to show you._ He plops me on the bed and looks at me. _being pregnant with my children wasn't great enough of a surprise?_ He laughs a little. I scoot off the bed and go into the closet, grabbing my sapphire set from my hospital bag, slipping it back on, I open the door and walk out _this.. this was the surprise.. it matches my ring and my dress.. I wore it earlier but - I had to fight off the death eaters, then I wore it after our tub date - then I passed out. I just wanted to look good for you._ I rub my arm, he is looking me up and down. _breathtaking._ He walks to me, spinning me around _oh - aurora - you minx. Look we have to take it easy - you heard them - why are you tempting me?_ I giggle, I plop on my bed, bringing my legs up and then letting them fall to the side, _Merlin have mercy on me Aurora - holy fuck, are those -_ I nod _,_ running my fingers up and down my thighs, he rips off his shirt and gets on the floor kneeling, he pulls me on to his shoulders, _I should be letting you rest, I should let you rest._ He kisses my thighs, as I rest on my elbows, my head tilts back as he bites me, leaving his marks all over me. _Don't stop._ I gasp out as his starts sucking on my clit. _You are irresistible to me - you drive me crazy - fuck you taste so good._ I am moaning, arching my back, writhing from the pure pleasure. He slides in two fingers, and I gasp _fuckfuck George don't stop._ He moans as he flicks my clit _you taste so good fuck - come - come in my mouth._ The faster his fingers move, the louder I get, _George pleasepleaseplease_ my hips are bucking up from it all, _I - I coming George - fuck fuck fuck._ My elbows give out and my hands are on the top of my forehead, _thats it, come on daddy's tongue come aurora - come._ I reach climax and gasp out. My arms drop. George stands up, licking his fingers. _you taste so fucking good._ He leans over me, his arms sliding above my head and kisses me, so I can taste myself. He moans against my mouth. _Now - take this off - I need to sleep - you need to sleep. Its nearly three am._ I groan as he takes it off, and slips one of his old Qudditch shirts on me. I pull my legs up, sliding myself under the covers _wait - you're staying right?_ I ask him, he smiles _of course I am - scoot over._

_*_

_Monday, May 18Th, 1998. Day one of Debrief - 1030 a.m._

I wake up to an empty bed, but smell cooking from the kitchen. I see he laid out my uniform, with my new rank on it. I get dressed and pull my hair into a bun at the base of my neck, grab my boots and head out there. He is serving my eggs and toast as I walk out there. _Chipper this morning are we?_ He smiles at me, _okay cheeky, here is your coffee - eat your breakfast - the boys are bound to be hungry._ I look up at him, and he smiles. _you're lucky I love you so much or I'd make some comments about being a walking, talking incubator._ I stick my tongue out at him. I sit down, and we eat breakfast together. _Are you ready for today?_ I take a bite of my toast, looking down _no - but I have no choice, I just want it to be over, you know?_ He nods, drinking his tea. _I will be in the room with you - Moody said I could sit in, you're allowed to have it private viewing our select people can see it. I told him you probably want the group there, and the how do you put them_ he air quotes _adults_. I scrunch my face at him _goober - yes that is right. It was them who suggested in the first place. I know its going to hit the papers - so we might as all be privy._ He sips his tea _you know they are going to want photos of your.. scars._ I stop chewing _great._ I roll my eyes finishing my toast. _No eggs today?_ I shake my head _the smell is ghastly_ I laugh. _I guess the boys don't want eggs._ I stick my tongue out at him and he shakes his head smiling _cheeky. you're lucky I love you so much._ He eats my eggs, and washes the dishes. He looks down at his watch _we should head in - we have a meeting prior._ We lace our boots up, grab our jackets and our hats. I look down at the rank on my hat. _I am nervous George._ He kisses my forehead, _come on General - you fought in a war - this will be a cake walk._ We walk to the floo and we're off.

We enter headquarters and I get salutes all around. I'm not used to it, but I salute back. _Bloody hell - make it stop_ George chokes on a laugh. _shhh general - you are doing just fine._ We make it to the main conference hall, and walk in. I check my belt, making sure everything is still there. My bag is stocked, I am fidgeting. I see my name on my seat, George gives a quick kiss, before finding his seat, and we sit down, everyone begins to shuffle into the room. We are all seated when Minister Shacklebot appears _Good morning - welcome to debrief day one. Normally we would have done it sooner - but seeing as life gets in the way - we will begin now. The sessions will be at least four hours long, or however long the memory lasts. General Knight will be taken in first, and as requested her memories will be broadcast to the lot of you. Everything that happens in this room - is classified. If you cannot stomach it - you are allowed to leave at any time to collect yourself and return. General? when you're ready we have a questionnaire that needs to be answered, some photos of physical evidence that needs to be taken, either here or in another room._ I stand up _here is fine sir._ I cast up curtains around me as I begin to undress I made sure to wear spanx today, as well as a sports bra. I lower the curtains and walk into the light, my brand shining as I walk over. Minister Shacklebot covers his mouth with his hand _bloody hell._ I feel the flashes of the camera, feel the measuring tapes on my skin. They come across my carving _ma'am for the record we need you to say aloud what the words say._ I swallow hard _golden cunt dirty blood._ Once the pictures are taken, I walk back over, and start to redress. I click my belt into place and take my seat. _Uh- the questionnaire sir?_ He clears his throat, _right, yes, age, name, house, rank, status, and relationship status._ I sit up in my chair _19, Aurora Nova Knight, Slytherin, General, unknown,_ _engaged._ His quill is taking it down, _engaged to who?_ I laugh _Major George Weasley._ Shacklebot smiles, _okay - later if there are more questions developed we will ask them at the end of every session. Are you ready to begin?_ I stand, _as ready as I'll ever be sir._ He stands, he snaps his fingers and a potion appears before me. _Drink this, and lay in this chair here, we will monitor you the whole time. We have healers who will hook you up to monitors to well monitor you._ I look back at George and Moody. Moody nods at me, and I pop the cork and throw it back _oh fuck - that - that is rotten sir._ I walk over to the chair and lay back. I feel the poking and prodding of the healers, then I'm sucked into my mind.


	13. Memory One - Boggart Day

_September 9th, 1993 - Boggart Day. 0930 a.m._

_Harry we are going to be late!_ Aurora yells down the corridor. _I'm coming I'm coming_ Harry yells back. He hands her a textbook - _isn't this the same professor you met on the train? I didn't get to meet him yet! I've heard all the girls are swooning over him, I saw him at the feast my oh my professor Lupin._ Aurora laughs to mask her blushing cheeks as Harry scrunches his face _Come on - oh bloody hell we are going to be late - we gotta run._ They take off down the corridor, _yes it is! I think you'll really like him - he is constantly eating chocolate!_ She laughs, as they barely make it into the classroom, Harry takes her to the front of the classroom _professor - this is Aurora Knight, she's a slytherin._ Aurora nudges him _I swear Potter - hello professor - he has told me so much about you so far!_ She extends her hand to him, but he looks as if he's just seen a ghost _I'm terribly sorry - you said your name was Aurora? what is your middle name if you don't mind me prying?_ Aurora giggles, hand still extended _Not at all professor, it's Nova._ He shakes her hand, locking eyes with her; _my my - enjoy today's lesson. Great meeting you Aurora._

As they walk away, Draco walks in with Theo and Blaise. He sees her and beckons her over _Aurora._ He slides his hand into her hair and they kiss. _Draco - I take it you slept well?_ He laughs at her. _Its almost if I have help going to sleep now._ Aurora rolls her eyes at him, turning to her friends _Blaise, Theo good morning!_ They smile at her, greeting her back. _Professor Lupin seems great so far, I heard its Boggart day?_ Lupin calls everyone to gather around a strange antique looking cabinet, lecturing them on what a boggart is and how to repel one. Draco is standing directly behind Aurora in line, playing with her long black curls. _I am trying to pay attention Draco - can I help you?_ He doesn't say much, so she just ignores him. She is almost next, but when she is reminded of what her worst fear is - she begins to get nervous _I - I need the loo excuse me._ Aurora quickly walks out of the classroom, loosening her tie, trying to breathe. She makes it to the girl's room and splashes some water on her face, gripping the sink for dear life. She turns around bursting into a stall and throws up. Her anxiety will be the death of her, she needs to get it under control.

Especially since she has to see him today, she is not ready. Weekly meetings with him make her sick. Once she's done, she tries to stand but is too weak, Aurora crawls out and sits under a sink. There is a knock on the door, _Aurora? It's professor Lupin - I saw you run out - are you alright?_ She tries to collect herself, she couldn't have been gone that long. _are you decent?_ She doesn't reply to that either. Instead she tries to stand, and slips falling on her knees. The door busts open, and Lupin spots her on the floor _I - sorry professor I - don't have an excuse to have missed class - please don't report me to Headmaster - I'll stay after class or something - anything._ She cannot believe she is begging, but hey - anything to save herself. He must've sensed her fear, because he offered her his hand, helping her stand _Alright, well I do need some help putting the desks back after today's lesson. You can write me an essay or something - here eat this - it'll make you feel better._ She looks down and sees he's handing her chocolate, she carefully and slowly takes it from his hand _thank you professor._ Her refusal to make eye contact - worries Lupin. _Come - let's get going._ Lupin opens the door and she walks out, putting the chocolate to her lips, and fixes her tie and walks back into the classroom that's now empty. She starts moving them by hand, the desks aren't as heavy as they looked and she is riddled with too much anxiety to hold her wand properly. Lupin just watches her, he goes to help and he touches her on accident, barely brushing the bare skin of her hand and she instinctively pulls her wand, fear in her eyes - he can tell something is wrong _Aurora.. breathe with me. It's okay - you are safe here. Put the wand down, that's it._ She lowers it, tears in her eyes. His hands up, talking her down until she drops the wand completely _I am - so sorry professor I - am so sorry._ He picks up her wand, _what is your boggart? What has you so scared Aurora?_ She looks down, eyes darting on the floor and whispers quietly _who not what._ He hands her, her wand and walks a little bit closer to the scared animal. _Aurora.. who?_ She shakes her head, whimpering _please - you - you won't understand._ He knows its a risk, he takes his wand, and tilts her chin up so he can see her eyes _is it Severus? Neville's was Severus its okay._ She shakes her head no _tell me yours._ Lupin sighs _the full moon._ She pauses, it clicking for her _how long?_ He looks at her, as she's put together the pieces quicker than most people tend to - _most of my life, does that scare you?_ She locks eyes with him _No._ She bites her lip _Professor - I - Dumbledore._ His eyes grow wide, _he is your boggart?_ She nods quickly, her eyes filling back with fear. _please - I will do anything - just don't say - please - anything._ Her lips quivering as she slides her robes off her shoulders, she begins to unzip her skirt. He drops his wand and covers her back up. _Aurora - my gods - what has this man done to you?_ She begins to sob into his chest. He pulls her into him, cradling her, as the wails fill the empty room. _you wouldn't believe me even I told you professor._

Severus has walked into the room, _Aurora - you have an appointment with the headmaster in ten minutes, I am here to escort you - hello Remus._ In seconds, she stops crying, zips her skirt and clears her throat _Yes professor, I am ready to see him for today's lesson. Thank you professor, that Clown boggart really had me spooked. I will return after my lesson to complete my additional tasks._ Lupin is dumbfounded until he realizes she occluded it all away in a matter of **seconds**. She walks to Severus and they walk out of the room.

They reach Dumbledore's tower, and they begin the walk up the moving stairs. _you summoned me headmaster_ Aurora bows her head _come sit - we have an important lesson today about pain management._ Aurora places her bag down, and walks over to the seat in the middle of the room, she sits down, crossing her ankles and placing her hands in her lap. _Here - drink this - Severus stay - in case something goes wrong._ Aurora looks at the smokey black bottle, no bigger than her palm; she uncorks it, and it the hints of fresh water and sage make her nauseous. _I said drink child._ She flinches at his words, and throws it back, it feels as if she's swallowing glass. she gasps out in pain, she is clawing at her throat, _breathe through it child. I fear you have been occluding things from me - ah - seeking comfort in - is that Remus Lupin? - a clown boggart? hmm. He rejected your advances, try harder until you learn where Sirius is. Peter Pettigrew is here in this castle - and I want to know what they are planning. Nod if you understand._ She nods, her lips turning blue. She falls out of her chair and begins to convulse, thrashing all over the floor her eyes roll back. _Headmaster? The girl?_ Dumbledore chuckles _Ah yes, here - this is the antidote._ Severus catches it, kneels down, and pries open Aurora's mouth pouring it down and holding her mouth closed, palpating her throat to get it into her body. She is silent for a moment, she sits up and clutching her bloodied throat, heaving for air.

 _I expect results Aurora. You are dismissed._ Aurora scrambles to her feet, bows and grabs her bag as her and Severus make their way out of his office. As they descend down, Severus casts a silencing spell _you have five minutes - occlude it or release it._ She starts to cry, pushing it down, as instructed, shoving it into a book, she slams it into a shelf. Her lips quivering as she remembers that she was rocking back and forth on the edge of death just minutes ago. _You have combat training tonight as well. I expect you to be on time._ She nods her head, wiping her nose with her sleeve. He faces her, and pulls up her collar to hide the wounds. _Don't forget you also have a correspondence with Poland._ She nods quickly again. _Aurora I am so sorry._ They exit the stair case, never speaking of the office again, as usual. She walks back to Lupin's classroom - she reaches his door, her lip quivering she vanishes her tights and hikes up her skirt. She pulls herself together quickly - and opens the door, she makes her way to his office and she knocks _come in!_ He hollers. She opens the door, and sees he is shirtless, her eyes fall to the ground and she closes the door behind her. _Are you alright Professor?_ He chuckles at her, _am I alright- are you alright? your lips have a hint of blue, I know that poison._ Her eyes shoot up, she stumbles around casting a silencing spell on the door. _I have no idea what you're talking about professor, its a stain from candy._ He stops and slips on his shirt, leaving it open _it felt like you were swallowing glass correct?_ He walks closer to her, she backs into the wall; their bodies touch. Her eyes avoiding contact at any cost. She puts her hand out - she reaches into her bag and a piece of parchment and a quill she closes her eyes and the quill writes out a simple message, floating it above his face. _Dumbledore knows about Sirius - Peter alive - wants me to offer self to you - for information - he will kill me._ He must have read it three times, she loosens her tie and pulls down her collar - showing him he was correct about the poison without saying a word. _you're sixteen this is incredibly wrong_ he writes back _he doesn't care_ He looks her up and down, and begins his next message - hesitant _I will kiss you but I don't think I could do more - I - no - I don't know where Sirius is - yet. Peter Pettigrew cannot be alive - but - i've been wrong in the past._ She reads it over nodding _you will have to occlude or be oblivated._ He nods _I'll occlude._ Before he walks closer to her _I am so sorry for this - this is absolutely wrong - I wish there was another way._ She nods, tears sliding down her cheeks and whispers _me too professor._ She unzips her skirt, her hands shaking as she hikes it up revealing her black lace panties - he pushes his body onto hers, leans into her and kisses her, his hands in her hair, she unzips his fly he doesn't stop her, he grabs her thigh, lifting it up, before she can stop herself a moan escapes her mouth. He doesn't stop, kissing her throat, trailing down, she starts to fight with her jumper trying to take it off, Aurora starts to breathe heavier, she closes her eyes for a split second - thinking its anyone else touching her - not a professor she has a crush on - not a professor that she is being forced to 'sleep with'. She beings to moan against the stone, he returns the moan, realizing what he's done - how far he went - he stops. He puts her down, pulling her skirt down, re-zipping it. Aurora closes her eyes, pulling certain information to the front of her mind, leaving the rest in a book and buries it. He turns away from her, _I think that will be sufficient enough._ He rubs his lips, feeling dirty by the act he just committed. He zips up his pants and finishes closing his shirt and faces her, _are you alright?_ She looks up to him, tears pouring down her cheeks _no professor I don't I ever will be._ He looks her over _Let me help you - let me protect you -_ She raises her hand _no one can help me. I'm sorry for the act you committed I can feel your disgust with me, and yourself. At least you were decent enough to stop - it should be sufficient, I can tweak it, I will let you know if I.. he requires anything else from me. I will excuse myself._ She opens the door, and leaves. She goes to walk down the stairs remembering her bag she turns around and opens the door _I forgot - my bag. Sorry._ He pulls her back into the room and closes the door. _When is your next class or meeting, tell me as much as you can._ She looks down _I have combat training with Severus after dinner, and a correspondence with Poland directly after._ He looks at her _I - for the war? you again are 16._ She meets his eyes _I have no choice. I will be leaving to fight in two days time. There are a few rebellions who need a leader to retake the capital. along side The Order soldiers who need the help._ He just looks at her, _you can stay here - there is an hour until dinner. you can stay here and.. breathe._ She nods gripping her bag for dear life. _yeah breathe with a man who is disgusted by himself for enjoying what we just did - yeah breathe that's easy - inhale exhale - right - its that easy._ He watches her unravel, he grips his shoulders _Aurora you need to breathe you need to breathe._ He is so close to her face, she can feel his breath on her skin, she looks at him _professor forgive me._ She kisses him, but instead of him stopping her, he kisses her back. Hungry against his mouth - he moans pulling her in closer. He stops himself _Aurora you don't - we - I can't_ She looks down confused, _am i not enough for you professor? I feel your battle of pleasure and disgust._ He scoffs ignoring her statement, lifting her face with both of her hands _you are sixteen, do not get me wrong you are beautiful, but you should be seeking comfort from people your age._ She looks down, _I'm only permitted to sleep with whomever he says I can, I hide Draco best I can, but even his walls are crumbling too._ He lets go of her face, takes a couple steps back and turns away from her. _Tell me about Draco then, are you two exclusive?_ She ponders those words, _no - well it's complicated - he kinda knows what I have to do - he's my best friend, I mean we have our little tryst but other than that, he and I never had the exclusive talk because we can't ever go there- other than that, I have a crush on_ she stops, her cheeks getting flushed, he laughs a little _who?_ She looks up _he's older - George Weasley? I - I live with them at the Burrow since I - don't have anyone. I just - I really like him, we all do a lot of us anyway live at the Burrow._ He turns and looks at her _Who Draco?_ She nods, _Draco, Pansy, Theo and Zabini all defected second year - renouncing their families they stay with Severus- but I'm trying to get Molly to let them stay at the Burrow full time._ She gasps _I'm sorry -that's not information - I - I shouldn't have said that._ Fear fills her eyes, and she begins to pace the room. _Aurora you need to learn to control your anxiety - it will eat you alive._ She stops _sorry - Severus has me training trying to control my mind and heart- but sometimes I just feel like there's this fire inside me that once I get started - that I just need to like explode._ He nods, looking her up and down. She is unraveling at her seams, he rakes his hand through his hair and then rubs his face. _Come here, tell me - how does he see what he sees? Does he use Legilimens?_ She shoots her eyes up at him _I - I can normally push what I need to the front and normally doesn't look further, that's why I - I make multiple memories. So he can cycle through them, not ever thinking I disobeyed his orders, I am a natural with it - Sev-professor Snape has been helping me with it for - well since I've known him._

He looks at her, shaking his head confused _how many people has he made you do this too?_ She stops to count, then she whispers _do you want me to include.. nonconsensual interactions because I can't - truly remember their names just faces._ He gets lightheaded hearing that, she is sixteen years old, fighting in a war, going to school full time - he puts his hands on the desk, rage filling him. Dumbledore is evil, he is no better than Riddle. He's preaching to her about controlling her anxiety, but now he can't. He rubs his face, _oblivate me after. leave everything else. but take it away do you understand me?_ She nods her head.

He is filled with desire, and disgust, as he makes his way back to her, locking the door with a wave of his hand, casting a silencing charm, casting a contraception charm on her. She looks so much like her, it's bone chilling. What is he doing here? He can't stop himself. He kisses her and hikes her skirt up, she slides her robe off, she starts undoing his shirt, he unzips his pants, he picks her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. She moans against him, he slides her down on top of his shaft and she mewls at the size of it. He starts kissing her neck, trying to hide her face, burying himself in his most feral needs. His breath is hot on her neck, He quickens the pace, and she moans out. Wrapping her arms around his head, his neck. She knows he's hiding - she knows he hates himself - if only he knew how much she hated herself for this too, no matter how good he felt, touching her, feeling her, kissing her, thrusting in her. _I - need to come_ she whispers before she can stop herself, his thrusts match her volume, harder, faster - louder. As she reaches climax he does as well. They stop, but no one moves. He slides her down the wall until shes standing. He adjusts himself back into his pants, finds a bin and throws up into it. She looks away, crying silently. Most men don't care about her, they don't even care enough to cast a contraception charm on her, they take what they want and they don't care how hurt she is later. Professor Lupin was gentle enough, she knew he wanted it to be over. Once hes done throwing up she pulls her wand on him, he turns around and sees her tears _I am so sorry professor_ her lip quivering _I know you hate yourself for this - just know I hate myself more._ Her sobs making her hands shake - _Oblivate._ She takes the sex, she takes his feelings of disgust, she takes tidbits here and there. She stumbles onto his feelings, peering at them for a moment and brushing it off. He said memories only. She grabs her bag and leaves before he comes too. She runs out crying, wishing she could die right here right now. She makes her way to Severus's classroom, she dries her tears and opens the room.

 _I take it by your appearance you completed the mission he asked of you?_ She nods, her lips quivering. He stands, opening a drawer _do you need the back up potion?_ She shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, the sobs stuck in her throat, trying to escape. _Aurora -_ she stops him _he begged me to obliviate him after and I did. I could feel his disgust, I feel dirty Professor - he cast a contraception charm on me - I am fine. I feel sick. I ruined a good man, for nothing he knew nothing._ Her lip quivering, the sobs escaping little by little. _I - am sorry professor just give me a minute I - I - will get it together - I just need a minute._ He nods and she spins around and starts sobbing, the wails escaping her throat, the back of her hand, covering her mouth. She takes a deep breath, and turns around. _When can I submit my findings? I'd very much like to Occlude this._ Severus's shoes clicking the stone as he walks _we can go now, but you have to pull yourself together. Go into my office and fix your uniform. then we will go._ She nods, going into the back room. There is always a kindness he has for her, a gentleness. She's always felt protected with him, safe. Like a father or something; but she never knew hers - so he will do.  
_Aurora - are you ready? You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting._ Severus says walking into his office.  
_Severus,_ she turns and faces him but she looks down as she speaks _whose Nova?_ She twiddles with her thumbs for a moment _I was - I was in his mind and I saw or felt things I don't think I should've felt or seen. I have her name._ She whispers.  
Severus uses his index finger and lifts her face up, to meet his gaze _one day - I will answer your questions Aurora - but today is not that day, do not hide your face when you speak - you are not weak._ He responds to her. She nods _let's go - I'm ready._ She knows better than to push him for information, she just tucks it down into a book forgetting the information she saw and felt.  
*  
They begin their walk up the stairs, Aurora is fidgeting with her wand, _You need to calm down - he will sense something is wrong._ Severus speaks She nods at him, _I'm sorry professor - I will do better_ As they reach his stairs, Lupin comes down _Oh hello Aurora! On your way to see the headmaster?_ She smiles, screaming inside _yes professor, was your visit pleasant?_ He nods, _yes - now don't forget you have additional tasks this evening, and some lines to write for me._ Aurora grips her wand for dear life _\- of course professor. I have not forgotten. Have a wonderful evening sir._

Lupin nods, _Severus_

Severus nods, _Remus_.

The begin their ascent up the stairs Severus looks at Aurora

 _He knows only what I let him know and remember. Don't give me that look professor. I watched the man throw up after he touched me._ She hisses out.

Severus pauses _he was sick after for a much deeper - darker reason._ Aurora covers her mouth thinking about the passion that was there with ease, _I have no idea what you are talking about he couldn't and wouldn't look at me._ He looks at her seeing right through her. _\- you know what will happen if you get attached, no matter how it felt. You know what will happen, and the age gap don't let me remind you of that small detail._ She looks down _\- professor I am not daft. I know the implications, once I submit my findings - Dumbledore will see he knows nothing and I will be allowed to occlude this from my mind._ Severus nods, opening the door allowing Aurora to walk ahead _\- Headmaster, I would like to request to submit my findings of my earlier task_. She says bowing. Dumbledore spins in his chair, stands and walks to her. _Yes yes - I just had Remus here. Let's see how conclusive your findings were: Legilimens_

He peers and sees what she deems necessary, him talking about Sirius, Pettigrew, the multiple memories of touching, kissing and the sex. He pulls out and Aurora stumbles back barely catching herself. _You know, he didn't know anything of use, pity. Dig deeper with him, that's your next assignment Aurora. Don't dally you leave in two days time for Poland, I expect your findings before you leave. And I expect - to have Poland under The Order's control in three days time once you arrive. Is that understood?_ His wand lifting her face to meet his eyes _Yes headmaster,_ she replies. He tucks a curl behind her ear, he drops his wand and grabs her neck fear fills her eyes. Severus takes several steps forward. He adds more pressure, she keeps her shelves strong, she starts to get lightheaded. _What are you keeping from me Aurora?_ Dumbledore asks her curiously. She shakes her head, her hands trying to pull his off. She throws a memory of Lupin telling her how beautiful she is, how he caressed her, the passion she attempted to lie to Severus about - to the front of her mind to hide her deceptions. _Ah - you think the man cares for you? Aurora tck tck tck. You are nothing but a body to be passed about doing my bidding. You are nothing, repeat after me. I am nothing_ He lets her go, and she falls to the ground gasping for air _I am nothing._ She coughs, and rubs her throat not meeting his eyes.  
_Good -_ he claps, _now that we have that settled. You run along now. Severus make sure she has the proper potions, we don't need any complications. Off you go._ Severus helps her up, hands her her school bag and they leave.

They begin their descent down _Professor I can't do this anymore._ She slips missing a step and he catches her elbow before she falls. _I am so tired professor. Please just let him kill me, I can't do this please please._ She starts to sob quietly. _Why me professor, what did I ever do to deserve this?_ Severus can't watch her cry, he's never been able to stomach it. _Aurora - you have orders. You and I both know; we'd never find release or peace in death. He would not allow you nor I even that. I will give you a.. pass on combat training this evening._ He turns to her, pulling up her collar, and pulling her hair forward to hide the bruises. _You still have to speak to Poland - that I cannot change. You are dismissed this evening from the remaining classes. Go to Lupin, you know your memory altering charm_. She nods, slapping away tears taking a few deep raspy inhales _I will kill him one day_. As the stairs come to a stop he turns to her, eyes filled with rage _\- not if I kill him first_. They split ways, once again.

And Aurora looks at her watch, Lupin first - then Poland - then sleep. She rubs her face a few times, she is exhausted, between the war rooms, the fighting, fucking school work and trying to stay alive - she is worn out. Making her way back to Lupin's classroom, she feels sick as she opens the door and walks the length of the room, walking up the steps to his office, she feels faint. She slips and misses a stair, her hands catch, slamming the stone. Lupin walks out and sees her. _Aurora, here let me help_ he goes to touch her and she flinches. He pulls back. She pulls herself up, using the railing. And when she looks at him, he pulls her collar down, sliding her curls to her back and looks at the bruises. _Did he do this to you?_ Lupin touches her neck softly and she backs up, almost falling backwards down the stairs he catches her. _Come let's talk in my office._ He pulls her back up the stairs and they proceed to enter the office. She sits in a chair, crossing her ankles and her hands on her lap she looks down. Hearing the click of the door closing she inhales sharply. _He peered into my memories and saw minimal gaps, I mean to the untrained eye - it would appear to be unaltered, so I think we need to discuss what happened, you - there is something - I can't explain - so please enlighten me to what you did to my memories._ He sits half on his desk in front her. She shakes her head _please you begged me to take it away -_ she rasps out.

 _What do you mean I begged you to? Begged you to do what? Aurora talk to me,_ Not looking up and she offers her hand to him he cautiously takes it and she closes her eyes

 _Legilimens_ he whispers.

She shows him the gaps in his memory. She shows the sex, the aftermath of his disgust, how she sobbed quietly in the beginning of it, because it shouldn't have felt that good. How he moaned into her body, how receptive he was to her needs. How he begged her to take it from him, how she told him that she hated her self more than he could possibly imagine. He lifts his hand up, and begins to pace. She doesn't look up, she simply takes her hand placing it back on her lap, tears slowly rolling down her face. She's ashamed. He stops pacing and looks at her, she once again extends her hand out; not looking up at him not even once. He goes over and grabs it again

_Legilimens_

He's in the headmaster's office, watching Aurora be abused, listening to Dumbledore cut her down, calling her a whore. That she's nothing. How he chocked her, and her conversation with Severus. She pulls her hand away _\- you - you weren't supposed to see that far._ she whispers. He just stares at her, _how long until he loses interest in me_ he asks. _Until I give him something useful or you die._ she rasps out. _How long has he?_ Lupin stops himself. _Second year - after the chamber was opened was when I began my formal training_. He feels sick, pulling her up from her chair, _look at me_ Aurora shakes her head, she's swaying back and forth He lifts her face up his voice panicking _Aurora have you eaten today? When's the last time you ate?_ She slurs her words _two days ago_. He shakes her _\- two days? Are you mad?_ He reaches into his pocket breaks off a piece of chocolate and puts it in her mouth - _chew - eat this, eat it please._ She chews, he watches her swallow it.

He sits her down, finding a potion he uncorks it, opens her mouth and pours it in, he tilts her head back so it flows down her throat. She leans on him, _I'm so sorry professor_ she rasps out _. I'm nothing._ He holds her tight, comforting her, petting her hair. He pulls her face up, and sees the color returning to her olive skin _. I will help you, I will do my best to protect you anyway I can - always._ He says quietly. She nods her head. _You are extremely talented with memory charms, there is a way to obliviate but return memories with a simple word, then they leave the same way adding whatever memories back to the word. But I'm sure you know that._ He says to her.

 _Yes_ she rasps out quietly. _What shall our word be?_ He whispers to her, he cant help himself, he starts kissing her neck, making his way to her mouth _Moon_ \- she replies kissing him back. He pulls back and she begins to ask all about Sirius, Peter and even James and Lilly Potter. He goes and tells her that it was said that Sirius betrayed the Potter's.

 _But you don't believe that rubbish do you?_ She asks him He looks at her stunned - _at first.. I did and I think that last betrayal broke his- but now no I don't. Sirius was.. Sirius is..._ She looks him up and down, _you're in love with him aren't you?_

 _How did..?_ He asks her. _I am extremely intuitive professor, your face lights up speaking of him._ She says with a small smile. He chuckles a little bit, _what is your theory, everyone believes it to have been Sirius._

She ponders for a minute _\- Peter definitely, but also Dumbledore for allowing Potter's parents to trust the wrong man. I know that Sirius is alive, he's been hunting for Peter for years, trying to clear his name. You said they were all animagi? I bet you the galleons in my purse that - that is how Peter has stayed alive and hidden all these years - because that's what I would do._ She takes the chocolate out of his hand, and takes a bite. He looks at her, his jaw dropped. _What - I'm sorry here you can have it back_. She panics trying to hand it to him. _You are bloody fucking brilliant Aurora._ He stands up, his hands in his hair he laughs. _How did we not think of this? How did we over look that small detail? How!_

She takes another bite of chocolate, s _ometimes we are too close to a situation to see it's entirety_. She looks at her watch, _I have to go. Poland needs me. You can stay here - I have a message to deliver_. Lupin grabs his coat, grabs her face and kisses her and leaves. Leaving her stunned in silence. Aurora sits up, fixes her hair a little and opens the window calling for her owl, she hands her letter to the owl, _Poland needs this - Col. Smith needs this letter - be swift Danté._ The owl takes off, waiting about two hours and then Danté is back with a response, she quickly opens it and sees the map, translating the objectives and seeing where she will be fighting. Danté nudges her, she begins to pet the owl, Severus got her Danté first year, he is all black with bright eyes- he is beautiful. She loves this owl more than anything. She pulls out her quill, writing a swift response to Poland, giving it the owl. _Danté - be safe baby. I'll be gone for a few days, so Draco will take care of you okay?_ She pets him, the door opens and in walks Lupin. _Be swift and safe Danté-_ the owl flies away, and she closes the window.

She is trying to fold up her maps, her letters, and her secrets. _What is this?_ Lupin places his hand on the map _. I - it's a map of Poland. I leave in two days time to unite the four militias to take back Poland for The Order. I have three days to complete my objective._ He looks at her - concerned _\- what the bloody hell is that, your objective?_ She looks at him, her eyes darkening _\- victory - by any means necessary._ She tugs the map and he lifts his hand up. She folds it and puts it in her bag. _Is anyone going with you? To protect you?_ He asks, she is taken by surprise by his sudden concern for her well-being. _No - I don't need protection. I'm to get in and out undetected, complete my objective and return here in time for my charms exam and your exam as well._

 _Consider yourself excused from it._ He says with a small smile. She looks up at him, her eyes shifting lighter, _thank you_. She looks back down, whispering _\- Are you still disgusted with yourself because... of earlier or are you still fighting it? I - you are extremely conflicted right now. I.. saw and felt what it did to you. I've had many reactions after but... vomiting took the cake._ she slaps a tear away quickly.

His smile drops, she is reading him like a book and he does not like it. He's a private person, he is a man of control. He's never.. not ever lost control before. Especially with a student, he's ashamed of himself, in more ways than one. _I have never lost control before, I thought I could pretend but there is something about you.. it's pulling me in, it's intoxicating and I know I can't do this with you outside of this arrangement with Dumbledore. No matter what or how I feel, you are a student, bloody hell I'm twice your age. I will tell you what I sent Siriu-._

 _What did you say? Feel?_ She looks at him confused - she had tried to lie to herself about this - because if Severus was right - which he normally bloody is - then he would have liked it - he wouldn't have been able to go through with it - his body would have made it so. _I am all ears Remus_ \- she says to him

 _bloody hell._ his hands rubbing his face. He let it slip - he had no intentions of even saying anything but - ever since he saw her during the opening feast at the beginning of the year - seeing her in passing - he has been attracted to her - and he knows its wrong. Its not just her body. its her mind - her soul. He can never tell her these things - it would be wrong of him, beyond it. He knows who she is - and that alone isn't fair of him to know. _Aurora - don't._ Is all he can muster to half ass answer her question.

She stares at him, _You like it when I call you Remus - don't you? You see, I told you earlier - I am extremely intuitive - I can feel the shift in your body, almost hear your heart beat skip. there is more to this isn't there? What are you not saying? Say something of worth or value to this and I will drop it -_ She says inquisitively.

He locks eyes with her - seeing her - really seeing her. How can she be the spitting image of her? He can't think of anything worth value to say - because even if he comes up with something - it will not stop there. She is so curious - and curiosity always kills the cat. _Aurora - you can't ask questions or make statements about things you already know the answers too. Please - just let me tell you about the letter._

He goes into detail about his letter, he plans on meeting him. She crawls over his desk, she's on her knees, and begins to spread her hips open sliding down until her heat is hovering the top of his desk. _Remus - You'd be surprised by all I know - but here with you - I know nothing._ She grabs him by the tie and pulls him in kissing him. A moan slips from his throat. She pulls back, but he pulls her in, his mouth hungry on hers. She mews as he bites her neck. He stops for a second, his breathing heavy. Shaking his head, he lets her go. Aurora gets off his desk, takes her wand out and simply says _Moon_. He's dazed for a minute and she leaves. Her way down to the dungeon is one filled with self hatred and confusion.

She gets to her room saying the password _Inferno_ and the portrait opens. Draco is inside and she drops her bag and falls over. _Aurora!_ Draco rushes to her side. _You've been gone awhile what happened talk to me?_ She kisses him hard, wanting to forget. He pulls back _who_? He whispers her lips quiver shaking her head. He pulls her to standing, noticing her bruises and scratches on her neck. _Who Aurora?_ Draco demands. She starts to cry _he didn't do this to me, Dumbledore did_. She looks down whispering - _Remus he wants me to get close to Remus ._ Draco is taken aback, he holds her. _What do you need from me darling?_

 _Everything._ She whimpers. He kisses her, _let's eat first. I've noticed your not eating. Self destructive behavior will make him worse on you - you know this. I've made your favorite, come on._ On their little table is a stack of grilled cheese and tomato soup. She smiles at him. _Now - tell me everything you can. You remember our word for this?_ She nods - _snake_. She starts to eat, spilling the beans on everything. She holds nothing back. By the end of it, she just stares at the empty bowl. _Are you mad at me?_ she whimpers. _Aurora bloody hell - no. Every time we do this- I am not mad at you. I know what happens when you defy him. I've seen it._ He smiles _George huh?_ She looks up look _\- I_

He laughs _I'm not blind Aurora. I've seen you eyeball him. You are his potions partner, I can also tell you that boy has it bloody bad for you. Rumor has it - he's going to ask you to Hogsmeade this weekend._ He winks at her. _You - you better not be lying to me._ She is blushing and getting hot. He stands up leaning over her, _you bloody well know I'm not._ He kisses her hard, she moans against him. He pulls back. _I need to forget - Draco will you help me please?_ She begs. He pulls her from her chair, and slams her ass on the table - rattling the empty dishes and rips off her jumper she takes his off; kissing her hard he stops, when he sees her bite, his fingers tracing the outside of it. _Lupin bit you? This close to the full moon? Bloody hell. We have to go. NOW!_

He throws her jumper at her, throwing his back on they run to Severus's classroom. _Professor!_ Draco hollers, Severus emerges from his office, _we may have a problem_ he is pulling Aurora to him and shows him her bite on her neck - _Lupin bit her earlier- this close to the full moon - he's marked her._ Draco hisses out. _Aurora what happened before the bite_ Severus asks looking at her as if this was déjà vu.

 _We were... kissing I was completing my objectives he started it off as a kiss but then he bit me;_ _he stopped and then I used my memory charm and left_. Aurora looks down, ashamed that she's even saying this aloud. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ Aurora asks panicking. Severus sighs _\- he's marked you. This close to the full moon that means one thing, he's going to try and impregnate you, the readings say this is for mating, it ensures pregnancy. You need to keep that covered in the mean time._

Aurora feels sick, she finds a bin and throws u _p. Draco you need to keep an eye on her._ Severus says calmly. _If you two engage in.. activities you need to be safe or she will get pregnant._ Draco rolls his eyes _\- bloody hell - she leaves for Poland in two days professor. Two bloody days. That's if the intel she receives this evening is usable and reliable._

Severus rubs his chin, _she needs to complete her objective with Lupin tonight, then once she's completed it. She can move on from this, she cannot walk around with that bite-_ Aurora interrupts him - _He said I was intoxicating to him professor, he said - something about feelings - you were right._ Aurora stands up, vanishing the bin and the smell. _Oh bloody hell - you need to go to him now, here drink this - it is a powerful contraception potion. I will explain in due time but you need to go - NOW._ Severus yells at her, handing her the potion she uncorks it and drinks it. She's startled by him - he rarely raises his voice to her.

Her eyes flash pink and she books it. She goes to his classroom, running up the stairs to his office, and rips open the door she is breathing heavy when she slams it shut _You bit me_ she cries out winded.

 _MOON_ she yells tears rolling down her cheeks He looks ashamed as it's all coming back to him now. She drops her robes, and takes off her jumper her fingers fussing with the buttons his head rolls back and inhaling deeply as if he was smelling her. - he makes his way to her and rips the shirt off of her and tears her skirt off. She stands there, afraid to move. Standing in a black lace set with only her socks and Mary Janes she feels exposed. He pushes her against a wall and licks her bite, the saliva burns but it feels so good. She moans out _fuck_ as he makes a second pass on her neck. He pulls back, shaking his head his eyes are normal again. _You wanted to mate with me professor. You marked me -_ She whimpers. He's rubbing his face harder than ever, trying to forget _You need to leave - now._ He stutters out. _I can't! You marked me - I don't even know wh_ _y you did this to m-_ Aurora yells at him. He slams hims his hands on the stone above her. She flinches, squeezing her eyes shut _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._ She chants, sliding down the wall _. I'm sorry I'm sorry_. His head hangs low his arms above him, _I've only ever bit_ _one person_ _someone_ _I loved very much -_ _on accident -_ he huffs out. _I - I realized that after I did it - that it was wrong. But you left - left and then I forgot. You don't just go around biting people. It is for mating purposes, the way you - smell -_ he exhales his whole body is shaking _\- is consuming me. The only way it'll close is if I - finish - inside of you._ She hasn't opened her eyes. She's trying to connect the dots, _why me why me why me why me_ she whimpers. _The only other way is if you stay away from me until after the full moon. It'll close on its own and you'll be okay_. Lupin says quietly.

She stands up sliding back up the wall, the stone scraping her skin. _I don't have that kind of time._ She grabs his face, pulling it to meet her eyes _\- I leave for Poland and who knows maybe I won't come back - then you'll never have to see me again. tonight - seek comfort in me, this is what I'm good for, this is all I am. I am nothing beyond this._ His eyes water and he croaks out _\- you are so much more than that to me Aurora, so so much more._ He kisses her, the hunger, the desperation, the sadness. He picks her up and she locks her legs around him and wraps her arms around his neck. He walks over to his bedroom and lays her on his bed, he unbuttons his shirt tossing it aside, undoing his pants and steps out of them.

He climbs up on his bed, pulling her shoes and socks off throwing them on the floor behind him, and centers himself in between her open legs, he slides off her panties and throws them on the floor, she tears off her bra, and he leans down kissing her again, their tongues going from strangers to lovers. His mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses all down her body. She arches her back, and moans. He pulls her hips up and slides inside her, she mewls from the size of it, she's never "made love" before. It's always fucking, it's always take take take from her always give give give to them. He leans down kissing her, he buries himself in her neck his hot breathy moans are driving her crazy. Before she can stop herself she moans _it feels so good._ His pace is steady and deep he pulls up and kisses her again - _say it again_ he's breathless _Remus it's feels so good you feel so good Remus_. He growls in her ear, picking up his pace she is biting her lip hard to keep her from crying out. She breaks skin and it bleeds. Her back arching from the pleasure, she pulls his face to hers _please look at me, look at me - stop hiding from me_ she begs He nods resting his forehead on hers, she's going to come, her walls are clenching down on him, she moans his name _Remus.._ he groans, filling her with his seed. He pulls out and lays next to her. They lay in sweat, their breathing heavy. She pulls the blanket up covering herself. _Do you want me to go?_ She whispers not looking at him. He sits up and checks her neck. The mark is closed and now a scar. _I'll go - just let me - find something to wear to leave._ She stumbles over her words and he pulls her arm. She pulls out of his grip, covering her self with her arms, trying to find her underwear and her bra. _You don't have to leave._ He says quietly, inside he's begging her to stay. _I do - I do have to leave. Remus I can't do this. I have some school girl fantasy crush that's unrealistic and immoral for you and myself. I - I hurt you. Someone who tried to care about me - I hurt - I hurt you. Me - I did._ She's crying as she pulls on her underwear, slipping her bra on next. Slapping away her tears as they fall. Lupin has never felt more heartbroken, not even when she left him or when Sirius did - nothing hurt nearly as bad as this. He tries to talk to her _-Aurora -_

 _I don't need a lecture Remus - I don't. You don't think I know this is horribly wrong and and you were disgusted with me. I'm a body for bidding, I mean nothing - I'm nothing - I'm nothing._ She continues to chant her words until she hears the door open. She freezes - it's Severus. She grabs Remus's robe and covers her body, ashamed that she has no clothes because they're ripped to shreds.

 _I take it - the deed is done?_ Severus asks. She exhales and find a bin and throw up, standing back up she still can't look at him. _The contraceptive potion I gave you was very strong. This is a side effect. You have word from Poland - you leave in an hour. One of the militias leaders was killed in a public hanging. You need to sort your memories and report to Headmaster immediately. Get dressed child._ Severus says.

 _I - have no clothes professor they are .. torn._ She looks down, embarrassed.

 _Torn? -_ He replies

 _To pieces -_ She replies

 _I see - in that case - sort your memories and we will apparate there. So he can see.. the results._ He says looking at her smeared makeup, her tousled curls tangled and matted, the flush in her cheeks.

She nods, _yes professor._

He closes the door over and Remus is laying back his hands covering his eyes. _I - I don't have much time. Come here please._ she whimpers to Remus. She sits on the bed - _obliviate_ She plucks memories around, cutting some shorter, extending the bedroom scene. The information, finishing up _\- moon._ He snaps back to reality. _Don't worry professor if I do die in Poland, then you're secret wi_ _ll_ _go with me to the grave. I'm sorry I ever came into your life. I'm sorry - for everything._ She gets up from the bed _,_ he pulls her back down to the bed kissing her, _Don't apologize_ _, I - I can't say I regret any of this_ _. please don't be sorry - please - please just be safe in Poland Aurora_. Severus opens the door, clearing his throat, she kisses him back _I can't make any promises, bye Remus._ She scoots off the bed, and leaves.

 _Her middle name is Nova -_ Lupin says.

Severus nods _\- it is_.

 _After?_ Lupin starts.

 _Yes -_ he walks out.

Aurora just stands there confused not having any idea what that meant but they apparate to his office and she begins feel faint. _I have findings professor - I leave in less than an hour to Poland I need to submit._ She sways to her chair. He turns and looks at her . _That was quick - come child._ He walks to her as she sways in her chair : _Legilimens_ He sees everything, the kissing, the talking, the information he wanted or thought he wanted. He sees him bite her, her coming back, him ripping her clothes off, him staring into her eyes as he climaxed inside of her. She falls out of her chair. _Good good - exactly what I needed. You're free to go._ Dumbledore ushers her away and Severus pulls her off the ground. _Do I need to continue to engage with Lupin, headmaster?_ She slurs out. _Not any longer - you have a new target coming soon. Go win me Poland_. He says to her.

She nods and with the help of Severus they apparate into her room and Draco grabs her from his grasp. _She needs to leave in ten minutes- get her ready to go. She will have to apparate alone. I cannot be spared._ Severus says leaving with a crack.

 _Fuck - Rory look at me! - you gotta go. Now!_ He uncorks a couple potions and she slams them back. She starts to feel more lucid and then she snaps back to reality. She races into her room, pulling on her uniform, pulling her hair back with her wand into braids. She laces her boots, grabs her bag.

She looks at Draco _\- take care of a Danté please._ He kisses her, she kisses him back _Come back okay?_ He whispers, their foreheads touching. _Always._ She whispers back. She cracks out.

_POLAND - DEATH EATER CONTROL - SEPT 1993_

She lands in the snow, the cold sends shocks through her. She dives into the woods, pulls out a muggle compass and begins her journey to base. It's been about an hour - when she finds it.

 _Password_ a soldier asks her.

 _For the light_ It opens and she gets inside.

 _Commander Knight! You're early - we have the remaining militia leaders here - your plan sounds insane_. Col. Smith says to her.

Y _es hello, Col. - I have another idea I've worked out some smuggling roots from the north - they've agreed to get the kids out. They defected weeks ago and have been held hostage and tortured. I sneak in and complete my objective with you all come from the south, taking down the initial barriers. Once I'm done I will broadcast on a projection charm - we will take Poland in a matter of hours._ She says. He looks at her _\- and what do you think you're going to do when you sneak in?_ she looks at him her eyes black _\- whatever is necessary Col. Any questions?_ she asks. She gets this a lot when she meets with older men in ranks. Here is some unknown girl that showed up one day and started winning battles and rebellions all over the world _. None? Okay great._ She says clapping her hands. _Please show me the latest intel from within the camp from both gates north east and north west._ She sits down and watches the memories on a projection charm. _Fuck my smuggling root is on the north - north west._ Her hands rubbing her face. _Do we have any bodies to spare to retake the north west gate?_ Col. Smith laughs at her, rolling his eyes a little at her _\- no we are spread thinly enough as it is, I'm not sending you soldiers to get sent home in body bags._

 _That's fine. I'll do it myself Col._ She begins to collect her things grabs a couple maps and some winter gear. _Excuse me?_ Col. Smith replies _you are one person - hell you are a bloody child. You cannot take that gate back alone you will die._ She smiles _\- wanna bet Col. Smith?_ The mans face is red, and rage filling him. She grabs her wand, and with a dozen or so quills, she transfigures a bow and some arrows. She grabs her bow, slides it around her body. And puts her arrows in her bag. She walks into weapons and grab two blades, she closes her eyes and chants her spell - so her eyes are recording - a trick she learned in some trenches to show the battle and to help with debrief. _I'll see you - in two hours._ And she walks out. She spells her compass to turn red, the closer She gets to her objective. It rattles and breaks. Shes here. She begins to climb a tree, and scopes out how many bodies there are. This gate isn't as heavily guarded, there's only five here. Three in the front and two further back. She takes her arrow and a jar filled with powdered poison - dip the tip inside and releases her first one. He falls, next arrow she falls. She puts away the powder, thanking Severus quietly, she hops down from the tree.

Cloaking herself she takes her blade and slices the throat of one. He falls, she waits for the other to turn the corner and tosses her blade. Landing in her back she runs over and flips her body slicing her throat to stop the noise. The last person is within reach. She places her blades in her pockets, walks up behind him and pulls him down, squeezing tightly she with one swift hard twist cracks his neck. She drops him and moves in. She slips a radio off the dead body and tunes into Col. Smith's frequency _\- I did it. Let's go_. she drops the radio and smashes it with her boot. Once she can hear the commotion, she slips inside. Once inside she makes it downstairs to the dungeons to find the children. There are four total. Oldest is about 10. She sees them, _Free bird_ she whispers. They all look around her. She uncloaks. _Katja - it's Aurora Knight from The Order - I'm here to rescue you and your siblings._ She nods receptive to the message. Aurora cloaks the four of them she turns to _Katja - there is a tree, I have marked it - wait there. There will be a mule - it's a person - who will take you four to live with your distant relatives in France. Do you understand?_ She nods hugging Aurora. She leads them out the door and they go hide by the tree. Aurora takes her blades from her pockets and makes her way upstairs. She sees the master bedroom, and slips inside quietly. Padma Grokolov is an evil bitch, she tortures muggle borns and half bloods on projection charms all over the country. But evil takes human form in Alek Grokolov - he's killed, tortured, and raped his way to power. She slithers through the room casting imbolus on Alek. She slits Padmas throat in her sleep. Wipes the blood on the sheets and casts a projection charm. She pulls Padma off the bed, her body landing face down. She climbs up on the bed and grabs Alek and speaks clear as day

 _POLAND! We have dismantled this tyrant and his purist extremists this day!_ She slits his throat _. Alek and Padma Grokolov are DEAD._

_POLAND YOU ARE FREE. WELCOME TO THE LIGHT._

The charm ends and she drops his body; she wipes the blood on the sheet and makes her way down the stairs again. She walks out to the tree where she sees Col. Smith threatening the children. She books it. _COL. SMITH_. Aurora raises her bow _Put. Her. Down._ \- she hisses through clenched teeth. Col. Smith drops Katja, _you dare raise your weapon to me? I am your commander! Lower it or I'll have you killed for treason._ She stands true _. I don't answer to you_ she spits back. He goes to slap one of the children and she fires an arrow lodging it in his chest. He collapses. _I will have you hung for this -_ Col. smith spits at her as she goes to take the arrow out. She instead digs it in further. _You don't scare me Col. Smith. You are nothing - I will kill you - don't worry. I never turned off my eyes. So everyone is watching you._ She laughs and looks to the children _\- let's play a game, can you all turn around, close your eyes and scream until I tell you to stop okay?_ She says calmly. they all nod at her, spinning around, covering their eyes and they start to scream. _I know you're all watching this. This - is a warning. Do. Not. Cross. Me._ She slits Col. Smith's throat. Dipping her blade in the snow she conceals it once more and cloaks his body.

She taps the kids on the shoulder - _it's safe he can't ever hurt you again okay?_ Aurora voice soothing them. They all hug her, she stiffens but returns the hug. Her mule shows up and takes the children. She waits until they are far enough away to uncloak the body. She leaves his body there for them to collect and makes her way back to base. Once back. She unloads her gear and she sits at the head of the table.

_I will say this once - and only once, so listen well.. I will slaughter everyone in my path in the name of the light. Do not ever harm an innocent in my ranks. Or I will slaughter all of you too. Col. Smith had multiple open cases of sexual assault and rape on innocents during his time at the post. I have the names of everyone included. I will ask once and only once for you all to come forward - or I will slaughter you like the pigs you embody in front of everyone here. You have till I count to five._

_One -_ no one moves - a few scoffs here and there

 _Two -_ she pulls her blades and stabs the table

 _Three -_ people are looking around - as if they think she's joking

 _Four -_ people try to leave - she spelled the doors shut

_Five._

Aurora stands and laughs - _the children_ _the four of you_ _raped were all found hung this morning. The oldest was 11 - I will enjoy this_. She rips a blade from the table tossing it - it landing in a major's throat. The next blade a general's throat. She grabs them from their necks and tosses the last two directly at a Lt. Col. She rips the blades from his back. Sitting back at the table. _I will never repeat myself again do I make myself clear?_ The room bellows

_SIR YES SIR.  
_

_*  
_

Aurora walks outside, leaving the bodies face down. She walks into a small clearing, turns off her eyes and casts a projection charm _Sir - Poland is yours as of thirty minutes ago._ Dumbledore is seated _I knew you would not fail me here, child._ I nod _never sir._ He speaks up _good - I have sent word - we are moving more troops there - and you can return back to Hogwarts. You have the weekend to yourself, I have signed a pass for you, starting as soon as you return._ I nod again _thank you for your generosity sir. I will return at once._ He cuts out the charm. She exhales, sending that charm that far is draining. She takes a knee, breathing deep she pushes herself back up - and makes her way back to the bunker. She grabs her gear, and walks back outside and with a crack she was back in... Remus's room?

 _Oh shit - I am so-sor -_ Aurora collapses. Remus barely gets to her in time.

 _hey hey! Aurora! Oh - OH you are covered in blood!_ He begins to panic.

 _its not mine - I - okay - so tired - need shower_ she grumbles out. He helps her stand _I know what you won't say - you said it earlier - I mean something to you don't I?_ she slurs out - by gods she is exhausted - apparating that far - she is wounded - _you splinched Aurora - your legs -_ he says to her, ignoring her truths.

 _fuck that - answer me - you care for me don't you? well you shouldn't - everyone who cares for me dies._ she slurs out with a laugh she is slap happy.

 _don't - don't tell me what I can or can't feel aurora_ he kisses her, she kisses him back hard, his hand on her cheek. He lifts her up and brings her to the shower, and turns it on. They strip each other - she is running on the adrenaline because she cannot feel her splinch. They get in the shower, and he begins to wash the blood off of her body. She winces a little - _fuck - that - that is not pleasant Remus._ He looks at her, the way she says his name - makes him want to lose utter control. _the way you say my name - don't ever stop saying my name that way._ he says quietly. She tilts her head back, it lightly hitting the shower wall she squeezes her eyes closed _am I dreaming?_ she asks unsure of her reality. He pulls her chin down kisses her again, and she moans into him, she wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up - and presses her into the shower wall, her ankles locking around his waist, he slides himself into her and she gasps, he moans in her mouth. His arms wrapped around her back, with every thrust they reach ecstasy. _remus please do-don't stop_ he growls into her, _never_ he huffs out, they don't stop, they can't stop, the hunger they feel is insatiable. They lock eyes, and she nods at him, they go again - until she is limp in his arms. He sets her down lightly, he shuts off the water, gets out and grabs a towel for himself and for her. There is a good chance she won't remember this in the morning - he wraps her in a towel, and carries her out of the bathroom into the bedroom and begins to pat her dry, pulling one of his jumpers over her - it could have very well been a dress. He lays her on his bed, casts the back up charm on her and begins to dress her wound, he looks up and shes sleeping. He crawls into bed with her, and she curls up to his body - the warmth of him, pulling her in. For a moment he forgets everything and lets himself feel, _you mean more to me than you should Aurora - and for that I will forever be sorry._ He whispers to himself as he drifts off to sleep, holding her body to his.

He's startled awake, by her tossing and turning - she is burning up. _No please - please no no - I'll do anything._ She whimpers he turns to her _Aurora wake up - you're having a nightmare!_ He moves the hair from her face, trying to get her to calm down _no please! Please stop - Sir please - He - no - you can't - please stop! Severus didn't do anything! Hurt me instead. Please - please I'll do anything._ She begs, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

He starts to shake her _wake up! Aurora! Please!_ Her eyes fly open and she is panting - gulping air - _Remus?_ She asks her eyes trying to focus _are you alright? You are burning up - you you were screaming for Severus._ He says rubbing her hair back off her face she looks away from him, panting connecting the dots she sits up all the way and rubs her face and groans. _What - what happened?_ He asks her quietly. She peers up from her hands sniffling, she uses the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her cheek or was it tears? _I can't - I can't -_ she extends her hand out and he grabs it whispering _Legilimens._

 _Headmaster please!_ Aurora pleads on her knees over a body bound Severus, his trashing slowly stopping as she places her hand on his forehead, a single tear rolls down his cheeks. _I told you what would happened if you got close to anyone._ Dumbledore hisses from behind her. _He is my friend! My my mentor! A -_ she stops biting her lip _the only father figure you've ever known perhaps?_ She looks away from Severus. She has to be strong for him - she will not cry. _Please please just let him go. He has done nothing wrong- please._ She begs him. He laughs at her _maybe I should show you what happens when you disobey direct orders Severus. I warned you - now - I have to punctuate this lesson with a hard reality._ He rips Aurora from her knees, his wand pressing into her throat _what are you willing to do to save his life? What will you give me in exchange?_ She looks down at Severus and back at Dumbledore _everything - anything. Please just - don't hurt him. Hurt me - hurt me instead. I can take it._ She says her lips trembling. A cruel deranged smile erupts over Dumbledore's face with a flick of his wrists Severus is free. Dumbledore lowers his wand and throws her to the floor, she crumbles like paper to the ground. He looks at Severus and he freezes him in place, he turns to her and the words leave his mouth without a hint of human emotion _I told you once before Severus - love will always be your downfall._ She closes her eyes, the tears roll down her trembling face - as he says his final worlds to her. _avada kedavra._

They sit in silence, _he - he killed you. He actually killed you - I -_ Remus is holding back tears and trapping sobs in his throat _wh-why would he do that?_ the back of his hand covering his mouth. She can't remember much, she remembers the chill that overcame her, swallowed her whole, she looks over at a struggling Remus, picks up his hand and places it on her chest he quietly says _legilimens.  
_

Severus sits in a chair, in his room at the sea cottage, trying to keep himself together, he had spent the last five hours sobbing over her decision, if she only knew how steep the price actually was. She lays on his bed, under a white sheet, if she doesn't wake up - he will have nothing, for she was all he had left. _I am so sorry my dearest star - forgive me._ he whispers to her still body. He watches the sheet rise and fall as she takes her first breath - as she is reborn. _Sev-_ she pulls the sheet off of her, her arms go limp, she turns her head to him, her eyes dark in color, but her skin - her skin turning from ashy gray to her beautiful olive tone. _welcome back_ he whispers to her. _I died_ she whimpers, her lips quivering. _you did_ he says back quietly. _how am I here - are you dead too? are we free Severus?_ she pleads, a tear rolling down the side of her face. He wishes more than anything that she could know freedom, _I am afraid we are both very much alive, I can explain it - if you want me too._ he says to her. 

She bites her lip _I couldn't let you die Severus - I - know we planned for that one day - but I couldn't - please do not be cross with me._ her voice shaking as the words fall out of her mouth. He stands up and walks to her, he places a hand on her head _I know child, love consumes you as well as I- it will always be our downfall. The price we will pay for those we love - will be steep and devastating._ he slowly and gently pets her hair, tucking a curl behind her ear. _Just know - as long as I am alive - I will protect you with my whole life - always._ she hears his voice crack. _Severus - for as long as I live - you will be safe from him - I swear it to you._ her voice trembles. _I will kill him - we will be free._ He closes his eyes, hiding his breaking heart, allowing no tears to fall. _you are here because - because I -_ he tries to word this as carefully as he can without revealing too much truth _you are here - because your mother's love protected you - just as it did for Potter._ He takes his hand off her face and walks to the door, leaving her to ponder over and over again the meaning of his words. _get some rest._ he walks out closing the door. 

Remus stands up and covers his face. How could he have not told her, how could he not tell her the truth? He turns and faces her - she sits on the bed, playing with a curl. _I still don't understand - why he killed you_ he says to her _He killed me - because he could. There is no understanding his madness. Severus - all he had done - he took me to buy new robes before winter break, some new clothes, took me to eat - treated me like a human being, you think I'm a child now? That was last year - he killed me two weeks before my birthday.  
_

_Because Severus -_ she stops, remembering something small yet happy as a small smile cracks over her lips. _There was a beautiful necklace in a window in some boutique shop, it was a constellation of Orion, simple little diamonds on yellow gold. He bought it for me, and wrapped it - sent it to the Burrow for me, to open on my birthday._ She runs her fingers over her neck line, trying to imagine of how it would have felt on her skin. _Severus hadn't occluded it in time - and because he cares for me - Dumbledore tortured him and made me watch. Made me beg for Severus's life - and then because we allowed love to compromise us - our mission - he killed me. I sold my soul for Severus's life, for anyone that makes the mistake of caring for me. I gave and give him everything and anything because I had no choice then, and I have no choice now. I will never be free again Remus._

He feels a tear roll down his face. _Don't make the same mistake as Severus, don't care for me - because he'll kill you and make me watch and I - I won't survive._ He walks over to the bed, and sits down, _what happened to the necklace?_ she looks away from him _I never opened it - knowing what it cost me, what it cost him. It is still wrapped, and I think it always will be._ She quickly slaps away the tears. 

He grabs her face, pulling it up - he brings both of his hands onto her face, their foreheads resting against the other. _Let me comfort you, let me in - let me help you._ They lock eyes, she leans in and kisses him lightly, she pulls back and lets out a small shudder _I don't deserve you or this._ He kisses her just as light - _you deserve to be free._ he whispers against her mouth. She bites her lip, looking into his soul. _show me- show me what freedom feels like._ He nods and kisses her hard, moaning against him, he slides his hands under his jumper and she raises her arms, pulling it off of her he tosses it on the floor, he starts to kiss her neck and down her chest, her head tilts back and she begins to breathe heavier. trailing back to her mouth, he picks her up, pulling back the covers he lays her down and he gets on top of her, in between her legs, he leans down and kisses her again, their tongues memorizing this moment, he glides himself inside, she shudders, _keep your legs up or lock them - that's it - just like that._ he says into her ear, his hot breath on her skin has her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _remus_ she exhales out.

He takes his hands and grabs the headboard _tell me - tell me if i'm too rough_ she nods quickly he begins to thrust deep and hard into her, she arches her back pressing her head into his pillows she gasps out _its so good so good_. He keeps the same steady pace, until he doesn't, with every moan she lets escape he harder he thrusts, the quicker her breathing becomes, the faster he goes _rem-remus oh remus - I -_ the very sound of her voice - is honey; dripping down into every crack in his soul, sticking everything back together again, his head tilts back he moans _you feel so good aurora._ she bites her lip as he takes one hand from the headboard and he licks two fingers, bringing them down and starts circling her clit. She gasps, biting her lip to quiet her screams of pleasure, her body trembling beneath him, _don't - I want to hear you_ he growls. She lets it out, loud enough to wake the dead. _I - remus don't please I - jus-just like that please_ he loses his mind at her begging him, _oh fuck_ he can feel her walls constricting on him, _I - coming_ she whimpers, they reach ecstasy together. He slides his fingers around once more, bringing them to his mouth and he sucks them clean, she tastes of forbidden fruit. He pulls out and lays next to her. _I am - really tired_ she slurs out, _can we sleep - much to do when I wake up._ He kisses her, and they curl up together. Pretending to be free, just for the night. 

_September 11th 1993 0530_

She wakes up not in her bed, rubs her face, the memories come back flooding her mind of the escapades of last night, she looks over and sees the bed is empty, and she begins to panic a little, _I see your victory has hit the papers,_ he walks in **POLAND LIBERATED!** He hands it to her to view, _I was half expecting to see your face on the cover, but I guess not, not even a single word about you and your contributions._ She puts the paper down, _it's not my job to be on papers Remus, its my job to get in and ensure victory - maybe one day - but those days are not coming anytime soon._ She clears her throat _I remember... everything._ She looks up at him, _I -_ he clears his throat. He tries to hand her a cup of tea, and she lets out a small giggle _embarrassed or something? I can - I can leave. I should leave._ He sets down the cups, _I have not taken anyone in my bed, my own bed, ever._ he says quietly, she tilts her head to the side _ever?_ He shakes his head, _I have - in other's beds, walls, other objects, but never in my_ _ **own**_ _bed, you were the first._ She looks down, _I can leave - I don't - I have to get a pass - I have to check in - **oh no** \- I forget to send word to Severus - **oh fuck.** _She throws the blankets off of her to reveal her naked, semi bruised body. _you splinched when you apparated her yesterday evening - I did my best to heal them, but -_ she takes off the bandages, and they are just pink scars now. _impossible_ he breathes out. He touches her scars, _I have to go Remus - Severus probably thinks I died - or was captured - I need to tell him I'm okay._ She spots his jumper on the ground, the one she was wearing yesterday after their shower. She gets up and grabs it, pulling it over her body, she takes the back of her hands and pulls her hair out from inside the jumper. Her curls bouncing on her lower back. _Wait - wait -_ he grabs her _don't go._ She looks at him, seeing the feelings she was warned about. _Remus you know I can't stay_ her voice trembles _I showed you what happens - I can't lose anyone else. Before I left -_ _Dumbledore doesn't need you anymore - so this - can be over - we can go back to how it was before - you said time and time again - you can't do this with me - and believe it or not - walking away from this, from you - hurts me._ She says tears rolling down her face, she looks away from him. _I can't go back_ \- _I don't do this - I am not this -_ _What have you done to me_ he whispers trying to get her to look at him, tears running down her cheeks she looks at him _,_ his eyes filled with tears _I ruined you._

He kisses her, and she sinks into him. He pulls back resting his forehead on hers _I need you to take this away - before this spins into something more - something it could never be._ She shakes her head _,_ she places her hand on his face smiling through her falling tears _\- it already has Remus look at you - at me - this is consuming us - I just want us to be honest._ She locks eyes with him _Honesty? Aurora -_ _you've consumed my very soul, the way you smell of lavender of-of the sun after rain. I can't be honest with you - it would be cruel and the most selfish act I have ever committed._ He kisses her again and again. As if he's trying to find a way to remember, everything; every touch, every kiss, their bodies blending as one. She kisses him back, knowing she will have to carry it with her, knowing that she is going to be the only one mourning the star crossed lovers doomed to fail from the beginning. He pulls away - _I never meant for it to get here, I never meant to feel what I feel for you - leave the friendship, leave everything but -_ she nods. _take everything else._ He backs up holding back sobs, they lock eyes, _I will miss you and what its like to be free._ the sobs ripping her in two.

He meets the gap between them - kissing her one last time, their tongues attempting to memorize the other's mouth. His hands in her hair, he pulls back - _Wait -_ She looks at him _let me look at you one last time please._ She nods, he steps back taking her all in her standing in his dark green jumper sliding to the side exposing her left shoulder, the way her darker than night curls cascade down her back, the rosiness of her cheeks on her olive skin, her dark honey eyes, _you are so beautiful._ His voice cracks, she raises her wand and he closes his eyes one of the last things he says to her _promise me - that you won't use our word - unless it is a dire emergency, please please be free, learn to be free without me - promise me._ She replies _I promise Remus._ Her hands are shaking, between her sobs - she didn't want to get attached to this man - fuck this hurts _Obliviate_. She closes her eyes, taking the passion, the sex, the feelings that should have never been there, but were there from the beginning, the biting, leaving the friendship, the talks, the hugs, the feeling of safety for them both. He is swaying, she lays him on his bed, _the next time you hear our word, you will remember, once I walk out of this room - you will not remember any of this -_ she starts gathering her things, taking all traces of her out of his room. She snaps her fingers as she leaves and closes the door.

She doesn't know where to go - she ends up in Severus's classroom - she drops her things they clatter on the stone and starts sobbing - Severus comes out of the office, casting a silencing charm on the room, locking the door. _you got attached didn't you?_ He says to her. She nods her head, _so did he - it hurts, its hurts so much Severus - I can't breathe - I can't breathe._ For the first time, he ushers her into a hug and holds her as her wails fill the empty classroom. _what did you do?_ He says to her. _what was necessary._ she whimpers. _It was barely two days, yet the feelings I pulled from his heart, his mind - it was too much - it hurts too much, what do I do Severus?_ He pulls her out of the hug, his hands on his shoulders _you let it in, you let it hurt, then you let it go Aurora - you know what will happen if you don't. You need to be with someone your age, like Draco or that Weasley boy. I have your pass here, you need to go back to your dorm shower, sleep, and eat.  
_

She nods her head, he lets go of her shoulders and hands her the pass. She just stares at it - _I killed four Order commanders yesterday._ she whispers _Oh bloody hell._ She looks up _they were hurting kids, so I made them an example to the masses - I left my eyes on._ He shakes his head, _I know - I watched - where did you get that ghastly bow?_ She smiles _I transfigured it from a quill?_ He rolls his eyes _come - if you're still bent on being a pain - come have tea with me - yes - I have coffee for you._ She nods, following him into his office. 

She sits across him as he sits behind his desk, with a flick of his wrist, she has her coffee in front of her, and he has his tea. _Do you - want to talk about it?_ He asks her cautiously. _Severus -_ she stops herself, grabbing her cup and taking a small sip her scalding beverage. _Can I ask you something?_ she says looking at her coffee. _Aurora - I have told you - look at those you speak to - you are not weak._ He says firmly to her, she looks up at him _Severus - whats my next assignment_ she shoves her curiosity aside, and buries her question, one day - one day she will ask him and maybe one day he will be honest with her. He senses her shift, _there is word - that he will becoming to Hogwarts as a student. Losing Poland was not expected - not overnight anyway. There are rumors floating around about a mysterious woman, leading rebellions and dismantling his regimes overnight, he had heard about the village in Poland - he walked it himself. They have a nickname for you, would you like to know it? Lilith._

She looks at him, _that is from muggle religion - she was Adam's first wife - but she wouldn't submit to him - so she was cast out and turned into a demon?_ She rubs her face, _it derives from the word 'lilitu' meaning of the night. Lilith is said to have been the most 'beautiful' woman created, a dangerous seductress, evil reincarnate, for she married their said Devil_ he says sipping his tea. _Just be lucky that they do not know it is you - there is a price for Lilith's head from him - himself. dead or alive._ She looks at him _let them call me Lilith - bloody hell they could call me anything they want - they fear me - and that's all that matters to me. I will kill them all Severus -_ she says locked onto his eyes. _  
_

_Your next target is - Tom Riddle_ \- _you will be sleeping with **THE** Devil.  
_

_I'd rather die Sev - I would rather die. No!_ she says panicked. 

He opens his desk, and lays an envelope with a cracked red seal on his desk, _in this envelope is a list of names - of your targets. All over the world, holding different information, you will engage and then when the order is given - you will kill them._ He slides it across the desk and she snatches it, reading the names stopping at Remus Lupin. _I will not kill him Sev -_ she growls out through clenched teeth. She looks up at him over the paper _I will not and I will suffer the consequences._ He nods accepting her fate, _I will - speak with Dumbledore - but I cannot promise he will be spared. The list of fourte-_ she snaps _thirteen._ He huffs rubbing his face _you will start training with Dolohov this upcoming week - from your battle recaps - you fight war the muggle way - he can teach you and you will accept his help. Whereas I - will tackle teaching you the wizard way to fight wars._ He clears his throat _he thinks you are a death eater in ranks - you will have to wear the mark when undercover. I have a potion for that - it will be excruciatingly painful - that I could not change. You will be able to summon the mark and send it away - on command._ He unlocks his bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out a black bottle. _Drink this.  
_

She looks down at it, tilts her head back a little - taking a deep breath she grabs it and uncorks it and drinks it. It feels like sludge down her throat, she starts to cough hard, as it coats her insides.

It hits her like a train, she starts to wince, the pain has her fall to her knees and she cries out with every exhale _make it stop_ she grabs her left arm with her right hand and rips up the sleeves of Remus's jumper to see the black appearing on her skin, her whole body convulsing from the pain - the darkness she feels is consuming what little light she had left. She starts gasping for air, and lets out one final scream as her skin sizzles. The smell of burning flesh and dark magic fill the office. She falls over into a C shape on the cold stone, she lifts her arm up and a single tear rolls down - seeing the dark mark on her skin makes her want to die. 

Severus lets her lay there, as she traces the outline as it fills with the black pigment _I feel - dark._ she whispers. He extends her his hand, and he pulls her up. He pulls his sleeve up, revealing the mark she always knew was there - but has never seen before. She takes her finger and lightly traces the outline of his _I feel the dark magic - its overwhelming me Severus._ She pulls her finger away and clenches her left forearm. _What I feel right now - I am slipping._ she whimpers. _You are different Aurora, do not fear the darkness there is so much I must tell you - you - have to let the darkness it - slowly - breathe it in - let it consume you._ She looks up at him, breathing in; the darkness flowing through her the veins all over her body turning black, her eyes are no longer dark honey - but they now resemble that of the night sky but not a single star shines.

She no longer feels warmth, or light - just cold and abyss. 

_how do you feel now?_ He asks - masking his fear. 

She smiles, letting out a small laugh, locking eyes with him _free.  
_

_*_


	14. Star Crossed

As I wake up, I can hear yelling. This memory was shoved down for a reason, even sometimes I forget it actually happened. I sit up and exhale, the nurses and healers, deemed me okay to move. So I stand up and face the room. Lupin looks at me - trying to remember what was lost. I stumble, and George grabs me - _rory are you okay?_ I nod lying _do you hate me?_ he leans into my ear _never darling. I am sorry you were hot for professor though - if only Minerva felt the same_ I look at him he sticks his tongue out at me, kissing me he helps me sit down.

Minister Shacklebot is the first to break the silence _Okay - that memory was mild I think compared to the lot of them?_ I nod _that's correct sir._ He flips through his paperwork _for the record I need the word you and lupin shared_ I look down the table _then he needs to be excused before I can use the word._ Everyone looks at me, _look - he may not remember having me make the promise - but a promise was made. dire emergencies only - this is not that, so I can write it down and you can say it - because it is not attached to you - or you can excuse Lupin while I say the word._ Minister Shacklebot sorta scoffs at me _its merely a word General._ I look at him _Do not make me break my word to Lupin - or I will show you how I can punctuate words sir._ I reply clenching my jaw. He slides me a piece of parchment and a quill - _write it then._ I nod writing the word Moon, and sliding it back to him. He clears his throat _for the record - the word is moon._ He flips his paper again _explain to me - your relationship with Lupin._ I clear my throat _I was told to engage in a sexual relationship with Lupin when he was my professor at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had made me do i_ _t before, for information - he was trying to find Sirius and Peter - so knowing that Lupin was close with Sirius he wanted me to gather intel and in turn sleep with him to get him comfortable with me enough to allow information to slip through the cracks._ He writes down some of what I said - _okay, and you told him this? Lupin?_ I nod _essentially. we all saw the same memory._ I am getting irritated. _\- Lupin did not want to engage in the first place for the record - I came on to him first - on accident as shown in memory. Lupin has been a life long friend of mine, despite our past._ Minister looks at me _so if you are such good friends with him, why not say the word and release the memories back to him?_ I shoot up from my seat, my hands slamming the table _He made me promise not too. Dire emergencies only. Did you not watch the memory? I will not break my word!_ _Do you know what a promise is? Do you know what its like to have to be begged to remove not only memories but feelings? Do you know what its like to stir around in someones heart and soul? I was 16_ _! I had a schoolgirl crush - I was hot for professor! Lupin not only risked his career trying to protect me - he risked his life! I took it all away because he was so selfless for me - when I was so selfish. I will not betray his trust, not now, not ever._ _I will not betray the man who risked everything for me._ I breathe heavily, and sit down. He flips his paper _Why - for the record do you not call him Remus anymore?_ I shoot my eyes directly at this man _because when Lupin and I fell into bed thats what I called him - I used his first name, he liked it when I used his first name._ _Is that what you want 'for the record' when he was fucking me - I called out Remus, that he told me how much he loved how I said his name? I use Lupin because it makes it easier for me._ I look down, I am losing my absolute shit. He writes something down _In this memory, you were also seeing Draco Malfoy - sexually correct?_ I cover my face and start laughing _Minister Shacklebot do you want a list of people that I've fucked? I could start with any one of your judges, anyone in this fucking building - yes Draco and I used to sleep with each other - what of it._ Draco is trying not to laugh, he coughs instead. _He has a word correct?_ I nod _yes snake._ He looks at me _so why does he get the memories but Lupin doesn't for the record?_ I try and keep my composure _because Draco only used the word when he was dragged to watch me get fucking tortured - the word worked with both my voice and Severus's. It was protection for_ _him - it was a mercy for Lupin._ He writes down some more bullshit on his paper. _Do you remember the name of the poison you were forced to swallow?_ I shake my head - _no. it wasn't labeled either, all I can remember is that is was in a dark colored bottle._

 _I need to see the bite on your neck -_ I look at him and don't move a muscle. He clears his throat - _General you forget your place._ I look at him, _you already have photo evidence of it. You do not need to see it again._ He is starting to lose his patience with me, and you know what? Today - I have the time. _General - I will not ask again._ I simply meet his eyes _Minister, you seem to have forgotten your place, would you like me to remind you?_ The room is deadly silent. _This is not a trial of Lupin's innocence, nor are these his memories. So tell me, why are you pointing your fingers at that beast,_ I point to Lupin _when the head you want to mount on your wall is sitting right next to you?_ I point to myself. _You seem to forget, I am not the same little girl you let writhe in pain after being cruico'd for hours. I am the soldier, that slaughtered an entire village in the dead of night because they killed and tortured muggle born children, that killed four predators in your ranks, that fought in more countries than you could count, I will not sit here, and allow you to try and paint Lupin out to be the villain here, because he wasn't - I was. You will not sit here and try to implicate him of anything, I know about the beast initiative in Russia, I was there, I freed the camps. Do not sit here and try to pull any authority over me, because as far as I am concerned you have none. It would surprise you - the things I know about you, like your secret meetings at 1830 on Thursday evenings in a muggle pub called St. Paul's._ He looks around, and back to me, as if he's seen a ghost.

 _You'd be surprised minister by the things I know._ I can hear his jaw clenching, his mind calculating whether or not he should continue this path or not, whether he can call my bluff on anything. _I have no idea what you are talking about General Knight,_ he decided to call my bluff _you meet a woman, every Thursday evening at 1830 named Julianna Rhodes, she is about 158 lbs and about 65 inches tall, dark brown hair that falls right below her shoulders, with hazel green brown eyes. She has two gold molars in the bottom left and right side of her mouth. She has been advocating against the rights of wolves, goblins, elves and other magical beings, but her latest scandal was in Austria - where she stepped into the marriage of a wealthy man, you'd be surprised to know that anyone can be seduced by power, money - that anyone could be bought. Would you like me to continue? - she was on the side of Tom Riddle during the war, I met her a few times a frigid bitch if you ask me, she has a scar on her left shoulder blade, in the shape of an X - I would know - I carved it into her._ I smile at him, _if you want to keep your job - I suggest you leave - now._ Flustered, he grabs his things, looks back at me - _you didn't give me my rank - I bloody fucking earned it - let's not forget who got you - your job._ He turns out opens the door and slams it shut. I close my eyes, shifting back from the darkness, my body shakes a bit and I exhale, and open my eyes. I calmly stand up and find a bin and puke, I vanish it away, and the smell, freshen my breath and turn around and see the wide eyes. I walk over and sit down in his chair - _any fucking questions that won't make me want to burn the bloody fucking building down?_ Draco disguises his laughter as a cough. 

_Summon the mark -_ Ron asks - I stand up, rolling up my left forearm's sleeve and close my eyes. I brace the table with my right hand, and wince as the black stain appears on my arm. I open my eyes and exhale heavily. _Bloody hell_. I look up at him, and the rest of the table just stares at me and the pungent stain on my skin _Never thought - I'd_ I am winded, shaking my head my vision is blurry - _sorry it takes a lot to pull out that much -_ I use my left arm to catch the table stabilizing myself, my voice shaking, my breathing almost erratic. _the amount of dark magic it takes - the pain -_ my head hangs low as I pull the ink from the forefront of my skin - until my arm is no longer blemished by that mark. _Are you the only one who can do that?_ he asks. I nod at him, still woozy. George is behind me, holding me up. I can feel the prickling and sparks on my skin. _George stop - I'm okay - keep your reserves._ I say to him. He doesn't stop right away, but he helps me into a chair. 

_What - What did George just do?_ Ron asks nosy as ever. Freddie throws a crumpled ball of paper at him George is the one to speak up first _I - we can share magic, our - we're bonded._

Harry speaks up, sensing the tension between brothers _Is that why you skipped DADA for a while? Because of this?_ I nod my head. Moody's next _for the record - why did you pick the word you picked for Lupin?_ I smile _it was boggart day, it made sense that - that was the first time we bonded - over shared fears._ He nods, a little smile appears. Sirius speaks up _Shacklebot knew?_ I nod my head _how do you think I got my orders signed? Dumbledore couldn't - but he could. Under Shacklebot - if I failed or made a mistake Dumbledore would let him watch me get tortured._

Luna looks at me _Did Lupin take your virginity?_ I pause, thinking of how to answer this _I had been forced to be with people in the past, I never consented for that. Lupin was -_ I stop, rubbing my face hard groaning _yes, I had not been with anyone that I gave consent too - so yes in a way he took - and to answer your next question I can see ripping through your head: Harry, Draco, Bill and George are the one's I have slept with in this group, if you are not counting Lupin._ She ponders for a moment, _you mean those are the boys -_ they all turn to face her and then me _Merlin above and below Luna!_ I rub my face harder groaning in agony _Pansy, Hermione and you, there - everyone happy to have been included now?_ She nods, _its nice to be recognized thank you_ she smiles back at me. Zabini looks at me and then at the table _you - bat for both teams?_ I nod my head yes. _Keep it all to yourself Zabini - talk to Theo or Neville if you want details._ I say groaning. 

_I have a question_ I look up its Tonks - _what did Remus mean when he said he didn't do bedrooms?_ I feel the tension in the room building. _I - I don't know. Our first interaction was on a wall. I didn't alter his - not like that - that - I cannot answer for you, I am sorry._ She nods, Lupin hasn't looked up - not once. _Can we get some space?_ George and Freddie start ushering everyone out. 

_Lupin -_ he looks at me - _I had no idea what I was watching - it felt real - here I am watching memories - I always felt like something was missing, that something I couldn't put my finger on it. You see - I know you took them - I just watched you take them._ He stands up and walks towards me _I didn't even realize what I asked of you, I asked a 16 year old girl to take away grown adult feelings - there you were at sixteen - doing all of these things. I want them back._ I look at him, and get out of the chair my hand on my forehead _Lupin - if_ _I give them back - it will feel like this all happened yesterday. It will be as fresh and it will hurt - I cannot lose you. You asked me to take it away, you were - I was consuming you - we were drowning. You cannot expect me to give them back, because you simply saw it on the big screen, you see my side of it - if I give them back to you - you will feel your side. I carried that burden, that weight, I mourned star crossed lovers at 16._ I turn trying to find another bin.

 _I can hear your heartbeats - you need to calm down._ I spin back around _Calm down? Calm down. No - yeah - let me calm down to the man - whose begging for the memories back that he begged me to take - If I do this - everything with change Lupin - everything._ He grabs my shoulders _\- its time, I know you think you took them Aurora, but something has been missing in my heart, mind and soul - I - I need to know - I need to feel it - I can't even take my wife in my bed, my wife Aurora -_ I can't hold it - I throw up on us. I turn away from him. I vanish the vomit, and then the smell, _sorry - anxiety._ I turn to face him and clean him up too, he looks me up and down _please say the word._ I think it over, rubbing my stomach _how long?_ I look at him, _what?_ he points to my stomach _I can hear the heartbeats you know, there are two._ I nod my head _not long they think I'm six or eight weeks along - we found out yesterday - I - its a secret._ he nods, cracking the tiniest smile. _  
_

_I will tell you, I will - I just have to -_ I close my eyes, bracing myself on a chair. _Why didn't you tell me I was your first - back then?_ I open my eyes, shrugging _technically, you were - but after that morning I left your room, and after I left Severus's room I went right to my dorm I shared with Draco and - used him to mask the memories - to make the memories of sex bearable again - he knew - and he made new memories with me after I shoved ours away. So - because of my occluding, Draco would have been my first, the first boy my age anyway.._ I say quietly. _Harry - Harry was the night before his first event of the TriWiziard - he told me if he was going to die - he didn't want to die a virgin, so - I made sure he wasn't._ I smile small, remembering the fumbling and laughter. Lupin is searching for my eyes, _sorry - I drifted, so many conquests so little time._ He shakes his head at me, _Why does Draco have a word?_ I look up - _I mean that's only fair to you to explain - Severus made the word, and had me use my voice for it too, Severus shared a lot of things with Draco - things to this day I know nothing about. Severus was his Godfather, they were really close. The world was only used - when his life was in danger because of me. He has all his memories, I never kept them._ I say looking down now. He looks at me, hurt _why?_ I can't look at him, _he never asked me to keep them or take them away - he always wanted to remember - no matter the cost to himself._ He pulls my face to meet his gaze _I can't even remember knowing if I had a choice - because I wouldn't have ever chose this for myself. Please - say the word - make me whole again._

I nod _let me call them back in, this - will be painful okay? It wouldn't hurt normally - but its been years, you will probably lose some time here and there, your thoughts will be scattered._ He nods, with a flick of my wrist I open the doors and I usher the eavesdroppers back in. _Okay - after I say the word - you need to get Lupin out of here, he needs- we need to stay apart for a while, so the memories can reset properly._ _Are you ready?_ He nods _okay sit down, let me grab a chair too._ I sit down in front of him, I take his hands in mine _moon._

His eyes that were closed, shoot open he stands up and he's breathing heavy. He looks at me - _what have I done? oh my god - oh_ his hands are running through his hair - he looks at me - remembering how our bodies felt against each other, how I used to only call him Remus, the pain of taking the memories, the feelings is starting to become too much. He starts to pace, _what have_ _I done? Aurora- Aurora don't go I can - I will owl Severus - stay here with me, stay in my bed, you look so beautiful in my jumper - stay with me - stay here - stay with me don't go, I neve_ _r wanted you to leave - stay in this bed with me -please I - I take it all back I do - please - I -I - oh my gods - the - the shower - the bed - wait wait wait no - no - I feel - I - no - no -you died - he he killed you - killed you - white sheet - whi-white sheet - where am I? Oh my GODS! Make it stop - please make it stop._ He is crying; pain, pleasure, memories running together its consuming him. _  
_

_Remus, shhh look at me,_ his head snaps to me, _I'm right here, do you see me? No white sheet. I am alive look_ I place my hand on his face _do you feel the warmth?_ He leans into my hand and nods _Its not 1993 Remus - its 1998, I went to Poland five years ago. Do you remember?_ Tears rolling down his cheeks, _I remember everything - it hurts - its consuming me_ I nod, _the pain will subside - shhh shhh its okay, breathe that's it - inhale and exhale._ His eyes meet mine _I can't - I can't do this - why did I let you take them? I would have rather died for lov-_ I close my eyes, and look away _I am so sorry Remus - I am so sorry - I never meant to break my promise to you - I should have said no -_ He looks at me _Don't apologize for anything - I - I - underestimated the pain - the - the feelings - please just make it stop I can't I can't breathe._ I look at him, _I know what you're feeling._ I take my hands and cover his eyes _sleep._ Sirius grabs him, and with Moody's help they all leave. George grabs me into a hug and I cry, holding my stomach, hoping they can't feel my pain, they are too young to know heartbreak. _He could hear their heartbeats George can we go home please?_ He nods kissing the top of my head. _Look at me,_ I look up at him _I love you - its okay - he will be okay. He just needs time._ I nod, tears falling _I ruined him George._ He shakes his head at me _no - you did not - you - saved him from pain - pain you suffered through alone mind you, you did all of that alone - you mourned a relationship for two people, that takes incredible strength Aurora. Let's go home - you need to take some potions and sleep._

_*_


	15. The Hunter's

We floo into my dorm, and I immediately feel sick. _George - bin!_ He scrambles and brings it to me I grip it for dear life.

 _Bloody hell - when will this end -_ I cry out.

George vanishes the bin, and the lingering smell, _ten months from now?_ He sorta smiles and I roll my eyes at him

 _You and your bloody breeding kink George._ He pulls me in closer kissing my forehead _I could apologize but I'm not sorry you just feel so good. How could I not?_ I giggle a little

We walk further in and make it to the bedroom when we hear the rush of the floo

I open the door and see Sirius

_Sirius what's wrong?_

He's breathing heavy _\- he had to be sedated. He thinks - that you're still in Poland - we need help. You need to go to him - he is - I know he asked this of you - he really should've thought it through-_

I look at George - and back at Sirius _Look Sirius I can't - if he needed to be sedated - then I can't go._

George puts his hands on my shoulders

 _Bloody hell Aurora - he won't hurt you - he is still Remus - he just needs help - I can't leave him like this Tonks won't even go in to see him. - It needs to be you._ Sirius says to me, _I can't see him like this Aurora I can't. You're the only one who can save him now, don't prolong his suffering._

I bite my lip, _fuck fuck - okay - I will go let me take some potions - and change into something that'll help him - and we'll floo out okay?_

He nods, stepping back into the floo and vanishing.

 _Change into what?_ George asks - knowing exactly what I'm talking about

_My school robes you dirty minded man - that I will keep on... like old times if you help me get ready. We need to go._

He kisses me, leaning to my ear _gods please I miss hiking up your skirt_

I shudder from the heat of his breath on my skin

I start to style my hair, letting the curls fall bouncing against my back when George hands me my uniform, I slip it on and my shoes, grab my wand and school bag

 _Wait wait wait drink these -_ George hands me my daily potions

One by one he uncorks them handing them to me and I shoot them back like shots. Putting the empty bottles in my bag - we step into the floo and we vanish

*

We're at 12 Grimmuald, we step out of the floo and Moody walks over to me _\- smart of you to change. He's back here._ We begin Walking up the stairs, and he opens a door, where Lupin is sleeping. Hermione looks at me and walks to the door _he's burning up- he's sedated enough - just be careful I don't know how much is enough - Sirius called me after the fact - not before._ I put my hand on her face _thank you for watching him_.

She nods and I walk in, _Remus? I'm back - from Poland, are you up?_ I put my bag down and sit on the bed next to him. His eyes flutter open _Aurora - you're here._ I nod, tears running down my cheeks _I am darling I am right here Remus._ I place my hand on his forehead _Legilimens_ and I'm sucked in. I see him pacing trying to make sense of the mess

 _Aurora! How - are those your old robes? Wait why are you here? You shouldn't be here. You need to go - I am not in control-_ He asks confused

_Lupin - you need help - let me help you settle these in the right places - Sirius sent for me - I'm just - I need to help._

He nods at me - I raise my hands, and begin to chant under my breath. The walls that were crumbling stop rattling, and rebuild. The stolen memories filling the gaps in the foundation, cementing the cracks - becoming solid.

I collapse once it's done. Lupin rushes to me - _Aurora? Aurora, you can't do this - you the babies - you -_

_I'm okay - I'm okay. Just tired it's okay Rem-_

He helps me up _you don't call me Remus anymore_

I nod my head _do you remember now? Do you feel more stable?_

He looks at me _I remember the first time I saw you in the Great Hall for the feast and thought I was seeing Nova, I remember being overwhelmed with your beauty your your smile your laugh it - he puts his hand over his heart. The feelings - they developed then - right there, I remember now. I - he looks up at me - you called us what star crossed lovers?_

I nod, smacking tears away _doomed from the start._ _I mourned this and you already. This is where it has to stay Lupin. It's been five years, we've moved on - I can't lose you._

He places his hand on my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek _you never will - we just - I need time - away to sort out everything. I feel stable - but hazy._

I'm sucked out and I'm gasping for air. I take my hand off his forehead. His eyes open, as I get off the bed he tries to grab me. _Lupin_.

 _Stay stay with me_. I look at him _you know I can't Lupin, our time has passed._ I say to him my back to him. I begin to walk to the door.

 _Why are you here then? You could've just let me suffer as I made you all those years ago - I didn't want you here. Why are you here?_ I spin around

_What do you mean why am I here? I told you - Sirius sent for me - he told me it was dire._

_You know I'd never let you suffer if I could help it. That's why I'm here - you need to breathe. I feel your confusion - it's turning into aggression Lupin. Remember who you are, in your heart you know._ I lock eyes with him, his heart is still racing - I'm hiding my fear as much as I can. He's never been the one to lose control - ever - not with his anger not with me.   
_When I say it again - everything will be normal - with your new memories and walls intact. Although the memories are in tact - you could still have some confusion, flashbacks among other things. Nod if you understand._

He nods not taking his eyes off of me.

_Moon_

His eyes shift back and forth until coming back to his normal amber color.

 _I remember - everything._ He whispers _It's - overwhelming me but I can breathe again, but it hurts - oh my gods - it hurts. I'm looking at you - like - it was yesterday - the last time I touched you - held you - it - was yesterday - no - it was years ago. I loved you - I remember I - I loved you I was in love with you._ I see him shift and I have this horrible feeling inside - something is terribly wrong and I once again - have put my trust in the wrong man.

I nod my head calmly smiling at him, _I'm glad you can manage better Lupin. Now if you'll excu-_ he meets the gap pushing himself on me, kissing me.

 _Get off Lupin - get off! Get off stop - stop please your hurting me._ He has my arms pinned at my side by his hands _George! Moody! SOMEONE! - Lupin please you're hurting me stop_

I feel his hands ripping my skirt and shirt off to pieces. I push him off, he grabs me again.

 _I know you can feel it I know you want me - let me have you Aurora, come on - on the bed on my bed - just for you -_ I push him back and try to slap him back to reality.

 _Lupin! Get a hold of yourself! It's not 1993 anymore! Stop!_ I slap him again. He slaps me back and I fall. I was not prepared for the back hand I will tell you that. He picks me back up, throwing me against a wall, my body like a rag doll, my head slamming back, my ears are ringing he begins ripping my bra off, his hands on my throat - feral. I hear his zipper and then when I feel his fingers tear my tights and then my panties - I want to die. _Please Lupin stop - this isn't you._ I beg, _please please_ my sobs fell on quiet ears - his eyes shifted to black, overcome by primal desire.

Life is moving in slow motion, I feel his teeth on my neck, grazing my collarbone and then I wince as he bites my shoulder, piercing my skin. I stop thrashing and close my eyes calling for George for anyone in my mind. Why can no one hear me? I've tried screaming - but now - no sound comes out. The more he marks me - the less I feel. I turn to the door - it's spelled shut. I bite my lip and a single tear falls. I use what little strength I have left and with one swift I smash my head into his. He yelps out in pain, staggering backwards.

I try the door but it won't open I start banging _HELP ME! Please!! Someone!! Anyone!!_ But I hear nothing back. I feel his hands tangled in my hair and he rips me back I collapse like paper sliding across the wood floor. His walk is even different, something is wrong - and I have a feeling - this was a set up.

 _Remus please - this is not who you are._ I plead with him. _You're killing me, you're killing them_ I whisper.

He stops - I look up from the floor - something about his eyes - _you're bewitched Remus. Let me help you_ I purr at him.

He hasn't taken his eyes off of me, I push my self up, grabbing the bed I pull myself up I know this game. I know how to win - Salazar forgive me. I begin my walk to him, and place my hands on his chest, sliding up until they are looped around his neck _tell me what you want Remus - tell me and I'll oblige. Do you want my help Remus? Let me help you - I won't fight you again._ The words slide off my tongue bitter sliding into his ears like sweet sweet sugar.

 _Don't you understand? I don't want your help - I have to do this - I have to kill you._ It's almost as if the old Lupin is back, I can feel the struggle in his heart, his mind - his soul. I nod _I know, I know._ A tear slides down my cheek then his. _Open the door - let them see._ I whisper, _I know it's been spelled shut._ With a flick of his wrists the door opens and George Freddie, and Angelina bursts through - a shield catching them and Moody. Hermione's scream piercing my soul. Harry and Draco banging on it _\- it's time Aurora - I ca-can't hold it._ He spins me around pressing my back into him us facing everyone - they see his handiwork.

 _The phoenix can never rise again. As long as she lives - we will come for her - we will destroy them all. For this is the way._ I feel his hands on my head, and with a quick snap I'm gone.

*

 _My child, we have to stop meeting like this_ \- Severus offers me his hand. _Please - just close your eyes or look away._ I croak out. I place my hand in his, he helps me up and takes off his robe, handing it to me.

 _Will they survive?_ My hands go over my stomach. He shakes his head _no - the first time was a miracle - but now - as wounded as you were when you died - your core is depleted. I'm sorry_ he says looking away.

 _Severus I can't wake up and not be - I can't. I will not survive. I no I can't do this. I was supposed to protect them!_ My hands raking through my hair _this is all my fault. I killed them._

 _No - it is not. Aurora - you are in grave danger. They are coming for you - for everyone. They are called The Hunters - they hunt werewolves, vampires and phoenixes - for generations. The key to it all is in your memories. You just have to look hard enough._ Severus says holding my face with both hands. _Remus was targeted because of his love for you, where was Sirius when you got there?_ I get the feeling; he already knows the answer here.

I look at him, shaking my head - denying it _do not tell me he is one of them? Do not tell me - this man - that took part in raising me - fighting beside me in trenches all over the world - that I ripped a piece of my soul for and slapped it to a ring - was so devastated after Nova - that he signed up to be the equivalent of a Death Eater for people like me?_

I push my face out of his grasp and think. _He came to me - in my dorm - saying he needed to sedate Remus - that he needed my help. That he couldn't prolong the suffering anymore. But when we floo'd in_ \- I look at him, I feel my heart darken. _He wasn't there._ My hands on my stomach, _I - can't do this Severus. When I wake up I will feel them leave - I will know too much. I can't do this anymore. This isn't living! This is surviving! And barely at that!_ I shout to him, my voice trembling. _This will be the second war I've fought that I didn't sign up for! Another war happening far before me! I didn't ask for this!_ Tears falling down my face.

I sit on the ground, crossing my legs, I wrap my arms around my stomach _I was supposed to be free father - I was supposed to be free._ The sobs ripping me apart.

He walks to me, placing his hand on my head, lightly combing my curls _there was nothing more than I ever wanted in my life - than to gift you the freedom you desired. The list of regrets I carried with me through life and even in death, are eternal._ His voice cracks slightly.

 _Did they kill her? My mother?_ I ask quietly, not even sure he heard me.

He sighs, _You have seen the drawer of memories - search them. My memories pertaining you either green or red, hers are - blue. He checks his watch, you've been out for about four almost five hours. You need to push through - do not be surprised if you wake up in ash._

I stand looking at him once more, _you have no idea how much I miss you._ I say with a half smile.

 _I am well aware my star, for I am with you - always._ He says his hand on my cheek.

*

I feel trapped inside something, I push my hands through keeping my eyes closed I feel light on my skin I audibly inhale and cough out ash. I open my eyes and see everyone standing over me. _Where the fuck is Sirius Black_ I growl. They look amongst themselves confused. _I will not ask again_ I feel the sob ripping through my throat. Moody extends his hand and I pull myself up. Looking around the room I see it filled, George is sitting in a chair, his knuckles bloodied. Freddie is kneeling in front of him, trying to heal them. _George?_ I immediately soften, remembering the news I have to tell him. _Welcome back._ His voice coarse, as if he'd been screaming for hours. I look around me, those who weren't here for the show - are now here. I look down, realizing - I'm naked. I close my eyes, run my finger over my chest and flick my wrist out - dressing me in my uniform. I look around seeing the blood all over the floor 

_Did you kill him?_ I ask him - _Lupin? No_ he growls at me. I look at him - the darkness he feels in his heart right now - I need to expel it. I lift up my left hand, as I do - he rises and stands. _take off your shirt - now._ my voice trembling. He doesn't move - I snap my fingers and it vanishes. _Bloody hell what are you doing?_ Freddie starts to panic. I look at him - _I'm helping him; watch._ I growl out. I close my eyes, and begin to chant quietly under my breath. I raise my hand as if its a magnet for the magic swirling in his heart. _et abrierunt,_ my hand covered in black sludge, it sizzling against my skin. _accendio_ my hand engulfs it - the squealing so loud - I feel like my ears are bleeding. Until there are only ashes on the ground. I audibly exhale _better?_ He nods quickly _I don't understand -_ George is lost as is everyone around him. 

_I will not ask again - where is Sirius Black?_ I say rage consuming me. Moody steps forward to me _He's gone - but I can assume - that you already knew that._ the words leaving his mouth. _He has no where to hide Moody - I will kill him and anyone who aids him._ I feel the darkness shift. 

_Aurora - what the bloody fuck has gotten into you?_ Harry says worried as ever. 

_He's a hunter - but you knew that didn't you Moody?_ I shoot my eyes back to him, a tear rolling down my face _Didn't you! You knew!_ I feel my body trembling. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it - nodding. My hands rub my stomach, I feel it I look down, feeling the blood begin to trickle down my pants. I look at George _I am so sorry - I tried everything to save them - even Severus tried - I -_ I gasp, the cramps hit me like a train. 

_No - no - I don't understand - what are you talking about?_ His voice cracking - I lock eyes with him and it clicks. _I am so sorry George - I tried so hard - I just - my love for them - wasn't enough._ My voice cracks, everyone looks around 

Freddie darts across the room, and grabs me as I sway. _She needs to go to St. Mungo's George - George!_ George is frozen, _George! Oh bloody hell!_ Freddie picks me up, cradling me in his arms _Angelina! Send word to Healer James! She needs to be seen immediately!_ She bolts to the door, casts her patronus - and starts her message _Healer James - this is Angelina Weasley - Aurora Knight was attacked - she is - we think she's miscarrying -_ she looks back at Freddie whose whispering me to hold on, the patronus leaves and _Freddie - we need to go now!_ He looks at George - and back at me _Hold me tight -_ I grip his shirt and we crack out. 

Between the crack out to the crack in - I must have passed out. I wake up in a bed, Freddie is holding George, Angelina is sitting next to me, she is holding my right hand for dear life. _Angie - you're going to break my hand darling - its okay._ She pops up and I see the mascara dried on her cheeks, _Hey-hey pretty girl - George!_ George stops and looks at me, the color returning back to his face, Angelina kisses the back of my hand, and she gets up giving the chair to George.

 _Hey-hey George - look at me -_ His eyes meet mine _I am so sorry - I tried everything. You have to believe me._ My lips quivering. _I loved them so much, it just wasn't enough. I - please say something._ He takes my hand and kisses it. _I don't blame you Aurora; I just - don't understand._ His voice cracks. _I trusted the wrong man today - Sirius Black betrayed me - betrayed us all._ My voice filling with rage. _Has anyone been able to find him?_ I ask, he shakes his head no. I push my head into the pillow, my eyes staring at the ceiling. _George I promise you - we will have a burrow filled with children. I swear to you, you have no idea how much I wanted this for you; for us. They kept me going._ I whimper. I turn my head to see him _we will get through this._ He says softly. I start to sob, the cries rattling me to my core, filling the silent room, muting the busy hallways.

 _This is all my fault - all of it. They aren't here because of me._ The words mumbled and barely understandable leaving my mouth. _I hate him - I hate him!_ I start to yell. Healer James comes in _George - we're going to have to sedate her. She is thrashing too much - she's bleeding, ripping her stitches, she is reliving her trauma - her PTSD makes her too volatile._ George nods, grabbing me _Aurora please - Aurora look at me shh shh this is going to help - let us help you._ I hear Lupin's voice and I scream, _I don't want your help! N-no you're going to kill me!_ I can't figure what's reality or flashback, it's hitting me.

I can feel his hands on me, I can't breathe. _We need help in here!_ Healer James calls out. I'm hyperventilating, my hand on my neck, closing my eyes I see bewitched Lupin. I open my eyes and he's still there I scream. Freddie pulls George back, holding him as they hold me down I feel the prick of the needle and the release of magic screeching through the room, I feel dulled, like I'm screaming but only inside. That's when I notice - the burn marks on the walls around me - I set the room almost ablaze. I can't feel my magic anymore - they dulled it.

I just curl up in a ball on the bed, I can't move it's been hours since my outburst- the door slides open and it's Bill, I can tell by his shoes. He walks over, grabs a chair and sits down, petting my hair _I am so sorry Aurora_. I can't look at him either, I feel the tears falling over my nose and onto the sheets. _I can't stay long - Aurora, I am so sorry, I know I've been gone, just know you are always welcome at the cottage, write me, anything I am here for you darling._

George asks confused looking at Freddie, but Freddie- he knew the truth _\- why can't you stay? You just got home Bill._

He clears his throat _\- I can't - seeing her hurt this badly. She's comatose, a zombie. I can feel her pain -_ his hand on his heart where the scar of my hand is and his voice shakes _and it's killing me._ He kisses my head, and leaves. Angelina comes in with takeout and the paper hands it to Freddie who swears _fuck - there's a rat amongst us Georgie._ He hands him the paper,

GENERAL KNIGHT SEXUALLY ASSAULTED CAUSING MISCARRIAGE OF TWINS.

I don't even have to see it to know - they caught wind of what happened. I don't even have the energy to move, let alone make a remark about it. I just close my eyes, letting the tears roll down my face. They must think I'm asleep because they begin talking:

 _Freddie - what do you mean? Where did he go? Moody is combing the streets himself._ George is angry, I can feel it in his heart.

 _Georgie - he's cloaked- and I mean a good one. No way the git could do it himself - we will find him. We need to talk about Lu-_ he stops.

 _I didn't kill him - as much as he deserves it._ George states with little remorse.

 _Look - you saw his eyes - you know that look. He was bewitched, we all know this. We didn't punish you nearly this much when you did this to her._ Freddie surprisingly being the levelheaded one. _And you were worse - far worse - Angelina and some of the girls still have to see a mind healer._ Freddie whispers. _Don't forget that without a second thought she forgave you - despite all the shit we gave her._

George groans _you saw her body - he was biting her. He broke skin Freddie - I never forgot what I did - I can't ever. Lupin was the only one there to answer for it - he's fine - he'll wake up in a couple days. Good as new._ He spits out. _Where as she - will never be the same._

 _She is a survivor Georgie. Just give her time, she was hallucinating Lupin, she nearly set the whole hospital room ablaze. She pulled dark magic from your chest with her hand and light it on fire. She has to see a mind healer - occluding is not healing._ Freddie says a little louder - to let me know he knows I'm awake.

 _Freddie, I just thought after the battle everything would be okay. We'd get married, have babies and move on. There's something out there - it feels like just like it did when the war began. I nearly killed Lupin for something out of his control - I know what's like to be consumed by that dark magic. I wrote to Lee today, he'll be by later - I need to see him. I am being tormented at every corner. The fact she knew she was going to have to die, I can't I can't. Someone has to pay for her, for them._ His voice dark trembling

 _I will slaughter all of them, I will collect payment. Starting with Sirius Black._ I say darkly, slowly opening my eyes. _I have word from Severus when I - when I died. Everyone needs to hear. So gather the lot and let's start._

George looks at me, goes to walk to me; but stops - he instead goes out the room to grab the group. Freddie and I share a look, before I start

 _Freddie - scale it how bad was it-_ His eyes well up _catastrophic._ He looks away slapping a rouge tear off his face. _I heard you both talking._ He looks at me _of course you did - I knew you weren't sleeping._ He gives me a quick half smile _did Bill stay?_ I ask quietly. _He's out in the lobby with everyone else, he didn't feel right being in here with you._ I look up at him confused _what do you mean?_ He huffs, running his hands through his messy hair _we can talk about that later, yeah?_ I nod yes in response. The door slides open and everyone slowly fills this small room. I suddenly feel claustrophobic.

 _Good to see you up and kicking_ Moody says. _You start - and I'll finish up._

I have no idea how I look to them right now, I try to comb my hair a bit tucking curls behind my left ear I clear my throat _when I was out - I talked to Severus._ The room goes silent _do you see him every time?_ Luna asks, I nod my head.

 _He told me, that out there_ I point to the window _there lives a group of people they call themselves The Hunters; they hunt werewolves, vampires and phoenixes. Any magical being with an affliction. Severus said_  
I look down avoiding eyes _Sirius Black sold me out, betrayed me because of his past relationship with Nova; my mother. He is a hunter, and yesterday he was the messenger between them and us._

I look up I feel the tears hot on my skin. _Harry I'm so sorry but - Severus wouldn't have lied not about this._ I say quietly. Harry nods, he looks like he's going to be sick. They all are trying to piece it all together, trying to see how this is the same man who raised Harry, helped raise me. That his best friend, someone Sirius once loved - is a werewolf.

 _But - that means - Lupin wasn't sedated yesterday, Sirius cast that dark magic into him - knowing that when he woke up - that this would happen? That he would hurt you?_ Hermione says her heart sinking. _He called me - he told me to watch over him. He- I'm in therapy from the last time this happened._ She cries out. Pansy's arms wrap around her turning Hermione to face her, she begins to cry as Pansy soothes her.

I nod my head, all of the girls are in therapy about it, even some of the boys. I look away feeling Hermione's heart breaking was something I never wanted to feel again.

 _But - you can't be killed - you have a ring and you're a bloody phoenix- so how why are they doing this?_ Neville looks at me confused.

 _They have a weapon - it's a bit lost in translation, but it takes away the affliction of said person. Then - they kill them - once their blood is clean again._ Moody clears his throat, finding a chair he sits down and begins again;

 _In the early 80's they sterilized almost half the phoenix population - Nova's mother and father fled - they were killed when Nova was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. All phoenixes went underground, once Albus came to power - he offered them protection and so that's just what he did - protected them - The Hunter's were have said to have gone underground - into hiding. When Severus and Nova married and had you - that's when people began going missing in the papers again. The rise of Riddle masked the missing persons and murders._ Moody stops, for a brief moment and looks at me _it was the birth Aurora that brought them out of hiding. It had been generations since the legend had been fulfilled in such a manner. Back then it was small groups - now it's armies, they aligned themselves with Riddle - fighting for blood purity._ He gets quiet. I open my mouth to speak but stop. If what he's saying is true, if everything was true _there must be a prophecy Moody-_ he stops me _there is more than one. There is much you need to know - but until you're cleared and rested. You have to stay here._ The words hit me like a truck. _I need magic Moody - I have little to none - I need an object._ I say grimly. He nods _when you're healed and not a minute before._ I try to fight but I know there's no winning here.

 _So what now? We hunt my godfather down to the ends of the earth? Then what?_ Harry is overwhelmed with grief.

 _I slaughter them all._ I say not raising my head. _Harry - I will not stop; heaven above and hell below will not save anyone who stands in my way._ I feel the darkness in my heart, I slowly raise my head, feeling my body shifting.

 _Aurora - your eyes._ Draco says. 

I don't acknowledge him, I raise my hand _the funniest part about these rings - I can track all of you. I can feel you, because my soul is bound to it. I can feel Sirius and what he feels - is not pain, guilt or remorse._ I laugh darkly spinning the band on my finger, _he feels happiness Harry._ I look at him _he is happy with the choices he made in the name of his revenge. He doesn't care that Remus could've died by George's hand - or that I was pregnant -_ I stop - swallowing hard, my other hand on my stomach, clawing my gown my hand balling into a fist holding the paper thin fabric. I slowly drop my other hand, my body shifting back. _He's in a little cafe in France._ I spit the words out.

 _So the papers - were true? The headlines?_ Theo whispers. I look up at him, a tear falling down my cheek and nod. I feel George sitting next to me, holding me. My head falls I rub my face my body trembling. _He took everything from me - so I plan on returning the favor._ I choke on my words.

 _Anyone whose not willing to do this - leave. I can't force you into this. I will not ask this of you - I will not be responsible for you all losing your light._ I look up and no one moves.

 _We won't leave you Rory. Don't be thick._ Freddie says, Angelina nods.

 _Someone has to keep your tethered to the light, why not all of us?_ Cedric says quietly.

Moody grumbles _this will be like the last Wizarding War, this whole thing, will be discussed in the Red Room - there is much to discuss. Once she has healed_ Moody barks out.

 _Red Room?_ Zabini asks looking around for an explanation.

 _The war room_ I say quietly.

I fall back onto the pillow and look up. _Send the Healers in - I need to know how long I'll be bedridden._ George looks over at Draco he nods and opens the door hollers out the hall and slides it shut. He walks to me and places his hand on my head.

 _Don't - I'm in your head - I'm so sorry Aurora - that I couldn't protect you again. Whatever it is you have planned - I'm in._ He rubs my hair back out of my face, I nod _do not blame yourself, I never have._ He sits in the chair next to me and we don't say a word.

The door slides open and in walks the healers, Healer James at the front of the pack. Everyone shuffles to make room, Healer James begins _Ms. Knight - General - whichever you prefer - when you were brought here, we ran diagnostics there were no heartbeats for either of them. I am terribly sorry. We also discovered that you have not allowed your magic to fully replenish. We have a few potions for that. Seeing as you have such large supply - this will help boost it back into recovery mode._ He hands George a potion. _Healer Jane will now speak about your reproductive health._ She walks forward far too smiley for my liking _your healing abilities have me floored! I have never seen anything like it before. We all know how the phoenix can heal others - but you've healed remarkably quick! I'd say a day or two - and you'll be completely healed! I'd say a month from now you both can try to conceive again!_ I look down and George looks away from me, Healer James clears his throat and he hands him more paperwork and _we can begin her discharge come with me -_ George kisses my head and slips out with the healers. I sit there in my gown, numb to her words "you can try again". Before I can make a coherent thought I see Bill push his way to the forefront of people _everyone - out._ He says firmly _get_ _out now._ Everyone but Freddie and Angelina leave. Draco kisses my cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb he walks out.

 _What do you need?_ Bill says to me, my lip trembling I show him my hands, they're burning _it hurts - I'm out of control Bill - I need to let it out._ A tear falls down sizzling on my skin. He turns to Freddie _you need to go get George now_ Bill looks back at me _just hold on love -_ Freddie rushes the door and I feel myself fading. _Bill..._ my voice as empty as my heart. _Just wait - just wait Fred will be right back._ Freddie burst through the door _George can't - leave he's - they won't let him leave -_ He's panicked.

I see Bill bite his lip, contemplating the choices, he starts to undue his buttons and takes off his shirt, it's been a while since I've seen his scars from the attack _okay - okay - tell me what to do._ I look up at him, his heartbeat pounding in my ears, I pull myself to the edge of the bed _you need t-to sit, I can't sta-stand._ Bill kicks off his shoes and climbs into my bed sitting back to Freddie and Angelina. He extends his hands and pull me over to him, I'm sitting on my knees _okay now what?_ He says breathless.

I place my hands around his heart and close my eyes _place your hands on mine_ he does. I tilt my head back, trying to breathe. _This might hurt I'm sorry._ I push my hands harder into his chest and he winces slightly from the initial pain but not again, the light the electricity flowing, the raw magic coursing between us both now. My head falls back this is how it's supposed to be- euphoric. It's not supposed to hurt, it's a-a release, an exchanging of energies.

I fall back onto the bed. Bill is breathing heavy and hard. Freddie rushes over to me, _Aurora are you okay?_ I nod _tired Freddie. I'm so fucking tired._ I whisper. Angelina is tending to Bill whose now sitting in a chair opposite me. _I understand now_ Bill says groaning only slightly. I look up and meet his eyes a rare smile on Bills face _euphoric._ I nod.   
_Draco has a burn paste - it's special- it can help with those_ I say breathless _Freddie where is George?_ I whimper. _I'll go and see what's keeping him, come darling_ he lays me down and he and Angelina leave hand in hand.

 _You didn't have to do that you know - you could've called in Draco._ I say quietly not able to make eye contact with him. _You needed help - I couldn't stand around- watching you fade like that. I couldn't watch you -_ he stops. _Auro-_ he starts but is cut off by the door opening and in walks Freddie Angelina and George in tow. _What the bloody hell took so long_ I say agitated.

He looks at me and sits down _Aurora I'm sorry - they say you're not safe in your dorm anymore. You have to move out, and go somewhere new._ I look at him - _okay so I can go to the burrow-_ he shakes his head no. _You can't go anywhere Sirius has ever been -_ he sounds hurt. _He's been everywhere - he's he's been in the cottage, Severus's cottage, the burrow - my dorm. Where do I go?_ My voice cracks. _He's been to the flat too._ George looks down _there's a safe house - it was yours after the war - Theo still has the coin as does Zabini. Your dorm has been packed up and everything has been moved in there._ He says quietly.

 _Before we can go - everyone has to be tapped with truth serum. To make sure - no one will - reveal where you are, or any knowledge they have on Sirius._ I look at George there's something he's not telling me _what are you not saying George? It's plastered all over your face._ He sighs long and deep _they used me once to get to you and again after Lu-_ he stops clearing his throat _I can't go with you- Bill has been assigned your keeper._ He spits out his name like it was expired. 

_I don't understand - why Bill?_ He doesn't answer me _George!_ He snaps his head back _because Bill hasn't been afflicted with the dark black magics! He can't be affected - his lycanthropy fights it off and wins! I am a danger to you! We all are until we are cleared by the department! I didn't have much of a say in the matter!_ I flinch at his volume. _Don't yell at me - I've done nothing wrong George!_ I snap back at him. He groans _I'm sorry - I just -_ he won't look at me. _They want us to be apart - apart._ I stop and look at him _they want it for the papers - at least for a week they want to bring the focus onto something else. So they chose Bill because - I shouldn't have to tell you why._

I look at him _I don't understand George you sound like you agree with this._ My heart is hurting _I can't protect you! Do you know what that feels like? My body was near the magic and it pulled it from Lupin with every punch sending into my body. When you leave this room - when we leave this room - until we're all cleared - we have to be apart._ His voice cracking, I can hear him holding back his sobs.

 _I don't want this George. I don't want this at all! I don't agree with this!_ He stands up running his hands through his tousled hair _you don't get a choice! Moody signed off on it - it's been done! You may be General of The Order but he is THE Chief Marshal! Once I leave this room - you and I_ tears sliding down his face _are done. You are free - until Moody says otherwise._ My heart breaks _George I don't accept this! I don't want to be free!_ I cry out. _Do not walk out of this room - do not - don't you dare walk out of this room without me._ My words cutting his heart like a blade in butter. _These are my orders - I have to follow orders. Isn't that your famous line?_ He says bitterly, the words ringing through me - hollow words. _Fuck the orders! Stay with me - don't do this to me George. George please!_ I look to Freddie whose tears are flowing too. _Why are you doing this to me?_ I beg him but he doesn't reply.

George walks back to the bed, _let me sacrifice for you this time. Your orders will be sent to the safe house. We will conduct the truth serum via projection charm tomorrow evening. Bill will submit his serum evaluation while he's at the safe house. Please do not make this harder than it has to be. Please let me walk out of this room, Auro-_ I stop him _\- don't you dare say those words to me, if you say those words George - after everything we've been through - I swear to Salazar- I don't understand why you have to say these words to me! You could have come in here and just told me the plan, I - I would ha-have go-gone along with it! You sound like you want this!  
_

 _Aurora - this is done, we are done, I mean it._ My heart is hurting, I can't breathe- I can't even make a retort because he never denied not wanting to breakup. George doesn't look back, not a single tear is shed, Freddie and Angelina are sobbing quietly, they both blow me kisses and leave - taking my heart with them.

I look at Bill who was sitting in the corner the whole time watching this unfold. So silent - I forgot for a moment he was there. He looks up to me, _we have to leave now. You need to get dressed and we need to leave._ He says somberly. I just stare at the door - waiting for George to come back inside - that this was a prank; a cruel evil prank. But he doesn't - the door remains closed and I remain here; heartbroken. 

_H-he didn't deny wanting to breaking up - I - I think he wanted this William._ The words leave my hollow heart. 

Bill walks over to me, crouches in front of me and tucks a curl behind my ear _Aurora - we have to leave. The wards in place - we have to crack now._ He says gently to me. My eyes find his, and a tear rolls down, I nod my head. He helps me stand and hands me a jumper from a bag. I scoff at the sight of it. _What's wrong?_ He asks concerned. _This was Lupin's._ My fingers running over the dark green fabric. _Ironic that I wear this today of all days that's all_ I whisper. I give him no warning as I strip out of my gown and pull the jumper over my head. I see the lace panties grab them and try to put them on, but I can't - I wince. He takes them from me and slides them up. His hands on my skin gives me a familiar sensation of pleasure but I control myself. He slips my socks on and my boots and he grabs all the paperwork and potions, tucks them neatly in the bag and extends his hand I take it and we walk closer to the window - _hold on tight - this is far._ I close my eyes and grab his shirt. With a crack we're gone.


	16. History Repeats Itself

_DAY ONE: MAY 23RD 1998 1030AM_

We arrive in a wooded area, I stumble a bit but he catches me. _We can either crack in - or we can walk it's up to you._ He says to me quietly. _You know more about this then you're telling me William._ I say quietly back. _William? Full name huh - your orders are inside. I didn't ask for this either._ He starts walking leaving me standing in the same spot.

 _William!_ I shout at him, the noise rips through the trees surrounding us as he turns around _Aurora - if you want to bicker - let's bicker once we've crossed the wards, yeah?_ His words sharp and firm, they hurt me. I huff and begin to catch up _shouldn't be too much farther in -_ he says as I pass him. I'm angry when I speak to him next _I know - it's my safe house._

Thirty minutes go by and we finally see the cabin. We walk to the door and the wards shoot up. _How did you create those? They're damn near impenetrable._ He looks at the shields surround us and the cabin. _Severus taught me how to caste it - Rid-_ I pause clearing my throat _Riddle showed me how to extend it and bind it._ I look at the door and see the coin slot.

Bill reaches into his pocket and hands me a coin. It feels heavier in my hand than I remember. _Orion I_ whisper, I can hear all the locks clicking and unlatching until the door opens slightly. I push it open and flip a switch turning on the lights.

I walk inside, just as I had left it. I see all my things some still in boxes. I sigh, rubbing my face with both hands. I see the envelope on the table marked _General Aurora Knight_ I crack the seal and take out the stacks of paper. I see Moody's letter and start reading it:

*

_Aurora_   
_I know how bloody angry you are right now so forgive me I did this over paper rather than in person. You will be in this home starting for a week. We have traps all over trying to catch Sirius to bring him back. Until he is found - you will stay with William. Supplies will be sent by OWL or FLOO only._

_I leaked to the papers the end of your engagement- it has to be this way - until we have something to go on. George was in that much more danger being attached to you - you both are to carry on as if you are both single - the papers need to see it to believe it. That is why I picked William._

_You are permitted to write, and you are permitted a singular walk a day - you are close enough to the school grounds Hagrid is back from his travels and will accompany you both if need be. Remember the papers have to believe it. I have attached research about phoenix bonding, history of phoenix and Morningstars, Hermione has also given all the paperwork Severus had dug up._

I pause rubbing my face and continuing reading Moody's chicken scratch.

_Safe to say you won't be bored. Tomorrow evening there will be a projection charm cast and everyone will be on truth serum - without their knowledge; yes dirty tricks but it needs to be done. There is a rat amongst us. There are only a select few who know besides you._

_I'm sorry for this - truly. I hate having to treat you like a child - anyone else I don't give a bloody fuck. But you - I will be in touch._

_Moody_

_*_

I'm breathing heavy, trying not to cry I reach into the envelope and start pulling stacks and stacks of paper, and books. Hermione loves her extension charms. _Bloody hell_ I hear his voice behind me. _Did you know? About why they chose you?_ I hand him the letter but he doesn't move. _I can't read that - it's not for my eyes._ He says quietly. I stand up and push the letter into his chest _read it - I - read it._ I say my heart hurting. His hand slides onto mine and grabs the letter from my hand. I take my hand off his chest and walk to the kitchen it's fully stocked, liquor included. I pop open a bottle of patron and start the hunt for limes. Thank Merlin for Hermione - I find a large bag and look around for knives. I start slicing the limes into wedges and toss back the first shot. I wince and groan taking a lime, sucking the sour out.

Bill turns to me _you think I knew about this?_ He says angrily. I throw back another shot and another lime. _I don't know anything - I'm being treated like a child. As if I'm not the second highest ranking officer in the entirety of The Order,_ I slam the bottle down _as if - I were a normal civilian living her day to day life._ I grab a lime wedge and pick my bottle back up and throw back another shot wincing at the jet fuel burning my throat and finish off another lime throwing it in the sink.

 _I only knew what I was told briefly._ He pulls out his letter and orders from chest pocket of his jacket and hands it to me. _Major William Weasley._ I turn it over and see the cracked seal, I slide it out and begin to read both letters on this one piece of paper 

*

_William_

_I cannot say much - when Aurora is discharged today - you will be accompanying her to her safe house from the war. Your lycanthropy puts you in a unique spot - dark magic - these are questions for Hermione not me. I doubt she'll keep her letter from you when you both arrive. She will hate this - every single second of being treated as a damsel in distress. She is very much her mother's daughter. She cannot lose anyone else. You have four doses of truth serum - for tomorrow night and any other time it's required. You also will have to prepare for the full moon while you're there. Its in two days. Good luck with her - I wouldn't want to be you right now._

_Moody._

_*_

I flip it over and recognize the handwriting it's George's; my heart aches as I begin to read 

*

_Bill_   
_I don't know where to start here. I have hurt her far too much Bill, and she's been far more forgiving than I deserve. I was willing to make the sacrifice to potentially lose her forever - than be the one ultimately responsible for her death. I need you to promise me that she'll be happy and most importantly- free. She needs to be able to seek comfort in you without guilt if she chooses too. Whatever happens at the cabin - stays there._

_Until Sirius is caught -_ _I cannot be around her, I - have all these feelings, I blame her Bill - I blame her for what happened to the twins, I can't look at her or be with her right now_ _._ _Maybe this is a blessing in disguise, I just know I needed this._ _Moody has your orders - I leave in two days with a small squad of soldiers and Freddie - can't leave the git behind. She is foul when she's angry - downright evil incarnate at times. I'll see you tomorrow during the projection charm. It'll be new owls every time. Draco has moved Dante so he's safe - Aurora loves that owl._

_It was either you or Lupin - and seeing as he's being sleeping beauty'd tomorrow out of his coma - I had no other option. If Aurora knew she'd be furious. He's fine - just the dark magic tore through him - he was able to fight it - but I don't know Hermione explained it to me and Moody about a dozen times. It didn't help that I fractured a few too many bones in his skull. Love you Bill - may Merlin protect you_ _,_ _Lee sends his love, we're all staying in the burrow for now, I have him here for me - just like old times._

_George_   
  
  
  


_*_

I put the paper on the counter and step back into the kitchen grabbing the bootle by the next I down about six shots. My insides screaming and sizzling as I drink essentially muggle lighter fluid. _Hey hey! Stop!_ Bill grabs the bottle from me. I stare at him - filling with rage not particularly because of him but because of my situation. _What are you planning on doing about it then William? Hmmm?_ I snatch it back - his grip doesn't budge. There's a glimmer in his eye - I see it _tell me William - what you plan on doing_ I press my body into his, I feel loose and buzzed. He stiffens up - _give me the bottle - now. You can't drink to excess and take your potions._ He pulls it closer to his body - I don't budge - gripping the bottle for dear life.

 _Aurora - let go - give me the bottle you're okay._ His voice calming the storms inside of me, how I fucking hate how he can do that. I slowly let go of the bottle - we're mere inches from each other's face. My breathing heavy. He is calm and steady. _I saw what George wrote - how do you feel about it._ He doesn't move an inch _how do you feel about it_ his eyes searching mine. _I feel empty William. I need - I want to be touched. I want to be held and caressed - I'm drunk._ I blurt out. He places the bottle on the counter behind him without breaking eye contact.

 _You can come to me for anything - you know this._ I nod _is George... with Lee?_ He shrugs _they've always been there for one another - leaning on one another - in times like these. George is well - he likes both; like you do._ I nod _I figured - I just wonder why he never told me._ He runs his hand through his hair, _he's not as out or open as you are. I caught them together once - it made sense I think Fred knows but no one else._ I nod taking in the secret _so he's seeking comfort then_ my heart sinking. He nods _he very well may - I don't know - only what he wrote._

 _What do we do now?_ I say to him swaying a little. _You need to take your potions - I think Moody left objects here for you?_ I throw my head back _thank Salazar for that man - remind me to grovel at his feet_ I go searching _. Wait! Where are you going?_ He calls after me, but I ignore him. I close my eyes and feel for the objects. I stumble into the den and see the trunk on the desk. I open it and immediately feel a sense of wholeness. He comes into the den behind me, _what in the bloody hell are those?_ He whispers, looking at the glowing objects. _They are dark objects, created to do horrible things - you can use the magic in these - and they will have no trace._ I spin the mirror in my hand, feeling its power I shudder. _These are powerful ones - I really ought to get that man a new eye or new leg._ I giggle drunk.   
  


_I don't understand what you are doing with those -_ he starts I spin around and face him _I - you should sit down._ He doesn't move _My core runs on two kinds of magic, light and dark, right?_ He nods at me _One of those I can get - I have a flow of - but not dark magic. My body has become accustomed to using more dark than light magic - since I created the rings and fought in war. I pull the magics bound in objects to fuel me. Moody began to hunt for objects, but a lot of the times - there were not a lot so Rid-_ I stop pausing _Riddle would give me his magic or some of it - to jump start me when I was low._ I look down, turning back to the case where the mirror was and put it down. _Magic sharing - is intimate - not everyone can do it._ Bill says confused. _Tom was not our age - he may have looked seventeen but he was at the very least a hundred years old William. The first time it happened was -_ I close my eyes remembering the events that took place that evening _it was an accident - but the more interactions I had with Dumbledore - the more my magic took the hit. Despite what the tomes say - these objects are hard to come by. A lot of them were found in the States actually. He taught me how to drain them, and in turn how to spell objects - to create dark objects._

It clicks - _your blades, your arrows, he taught you that?_ I shrug, _with the help of Severus and Dolohov - I mastered it fairly easily._ His eyes grow wide _ah yes - for that conversation I will need my bottle back_ I say half teasing. I look back over my shoulder _this is not a pretty sight to see, if you want to leave then you can_ I say quietly, but he doesn't move _stubborn git._ I whisper to myself. Truth be told only a select amount of people have ever watched me do this, I feel myself sobering up as I turn and grab the mirror, and close my eyes and begin my incantation: 

_Tenebris venit ad me (darkness come to me)_

_Omnem lucem fugiunt (shun out all the light)_

_Frange mortale vincula mea (break my mortal chains)_

_Ne liberi currunt ac tenebras (let the darkness run free)_

_Ne liberi currunt ac tenebras (let the darkness run free)_

_Intus a me (inside of me)_

The mirror glows brighter, the darkness trickling into my veins, pumping through my arteries, into my heart, my head falls back and my eyes are an abyss of nothingness. I feel the power, the euphoria in every breath I take - this climax - is better than sex. Nothing has ever come close to the feeling - not drugs, not drinking - nothing. _Aurora - are you alright?_ I don't respond. I tilt my head back up, and put the mirror down. The second I take my hands off of it - there is a gust of wind that encircles me.

I breathe heavier _Wow - Moody is definitely getting a new leg for holiday this year._ I close the lid, locking it back up and spin to see Bill - _you - your veins, your skin - its spider-webbed with darkness,_ he stands his hand on my face _your eyes are black - your hair I swear darker if that even possible._ He rubs my cheek with his thumb unsure of how to feel about me now. _what is that you feel?_ he whispers, I shake my head concealing my smile _its pleasurable - I wouldn't do it if it hurt._ I lie to him, why? I have no idea. He looks me up and down _liar,_ he is inches from my face, my breath catches as he leans in and lightly kisses me - unintentionally - my magic zaps him. He winces, _William - are you alright? Severus nor Draco could watch all the time, Riddle found it fascinating, Moody hated it - you - I fee-_ my hand goes to his chest, my magic humming in my palm - _you feel what I feel don't you? you feel the pleasure?_ He nods and I bite my lip - _that means everyone I'm connected to - does too._ I whisper _What if George thinks -_ I stop, choking on my sobs I step back and bring the back of my hand to cover my mouth. 

_He thinks - he has to think - that we slept together, what if because of this he starts sleeping with Lee? What if he finds comfort in someone else?_ My mind racing, Bill just stands there, I walk out of the den back to the main room. _Aurora!_ He calls out but I don't face him. _Aurora! He told you - Moody told you - it has to be believable. All of it. I shouldn't have kissed you - I didn't ask you or anything._ He stands there _please look at me._ His tone twinges the strings of my heart and I turn and face him. _William - your brother just broke my heart today - I lost-_ my hands instinctively go to my stomach _I am a psychical being William - I could very much lose him forever crossing this line with you again.._

He closes the gap between us _Aurora - Moody gave orders - there will be camera flashes from outside the wards. We have to make it believable. We have to lure Sirius back - we have to make him think you and George are vulnerable apart so he can strike. There's a reason why Moody chose brothers._ He stops himself.

I furrow my brows _explain now._ He throws his head back _fuck - Moody chose brothers because Nova was in love with Remus and after he accidentally marked her - Severus had helped her through the mark - gave her potions she not only sought comfort in Severus but in Sirius - Sirius had loved her always. But in the end - she had to chose between "two brothers"._

I feel my heart break _to chose one, you lose the other_ I whisper quietly looking down. He nods _but he didn't expect her to choose Severus. Sirius went mad with rage and jealousy. She had been pregnant - unknowingly at the time, Sirius thought it to be his baby - but Remus thought his, and Severus claimed the baby was his. Sirius poisoned her tea one day - thinking it would kill her for good. The 'ol "if I can't have you no one can" but she came back - and was miscarrying - just as you had. Not even James Potter could have talked sense into him - James is the one who found her initially. He didn't know what else to do so he brought her to St Mungo's._ He looks away, _history is repeating itself here._

He looks at me, I'm angry _I'm not Nova - I knew who the father was I am-was engaged to him. Re-Lupin and I that was nearly five years ago William. I'm being punished for my mother's sins. You and I -_ I stop, swallowing hard trying to deny what's right in front of me, _I don't understand why he's being this way. I -_ closing my eyes I think hard _Aurora?_ He touches me and he's sucked inside my mind on accident.

 _Help me look. Sometimes - sometimes I cram things so far down - I forget they ever happened._ I'm frantic. Running down isles of shelves I stop in front of a book named _Sirius Black._ I touch the book and inside lies an old rusty skeleton key. My fingers tracing the teeth; feeling the ruggedness of the rust against my smooth finger tips. _What do you unlock?_ I whisper confused. I hear his footsteps _do you have a basement?_ I spin, remembering what lies there _no - no. William those memories - those are -_ my hand slaps over my face. Tears welling in my eyes, I shake my head _Aurora what's wrong? Talk to me? What's down there?_ He grabs me - pulling me closer to his body; taking my hand off my face _tell me._

I feel my heart and stomach sink _the unforgivable memories. William - I have memories of Lucius Malfoy up here - even Dolohov; but all my 'important' memories of Sirius are locked down there?_ I break his hold and shake my head. _Fuck no - I won't go down there_ my voice trembling. I slam the key back inside the book and place it back into the shelf and we fly out of my mind.

He staggers backwards. _A warning next time would be nice._ I hear an owl at the window; I don't recognize him but he hands me a letter and leaves. It's addressed to Bill from Draco.

I crack the seal - sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission:

*

_B_

_Well that was quick - sorry had to make the joke- I know what it's like to be connected to her - it's not the same kind of sexual release - the dark objects. Yes I am intimately familiar with how she feels with dark magic. From myself to you - George has been with Lee all day. They have had the whole flat to themselves - no I'm not blind either. George has also been attached to a bottle since he left the hospital this morning. When she's entering self destructive mode - know that you cannot save her unless she wants to be saved. Make a safe word or something - she's going to drink the cabin dry - she doesn't know how to cope in a 'heathy way' but I can't judge her because I'm the same. I'm keeping an eye on George - Charlie is flying in - literally - tomorrow night for family dinner - I'm again - not stupid. Keep an eye on her._

_D_   
_ps - beware of the truths that will surface tomorrow - beware of your own truths B_ _, Freddie has a big mouth when he's drunk - you're lucky I already knew._

_*_

Truths? What has he been hiding? I hate being babied - he of all people knows this. _Hey- that was addressed to me?_ Bill sees the letter in my hand. He walks in front of me, something shifting in him _can I at least read my letter?_ I nod placing the paper in his hand slowly. _The full moon is coming soon isn't it?_ He looks at me as I whisper to him. He nods _two days away._ He softly growls. I let him read his letter and I'm off the find where all my things are.

I open the master bedroom and see my things there, I see a black trunk on the bed, I sigh with relief. I walk up to the bed and take out my wand, chanting something I grip my wand and rip it through my hand, bleeding on the top of the trunk. Every drop sizzles until I hear the lock click open.

Inside I see bags of velvet of all colors. I see the dark burgundy pouch and open it. This is Bill's ring. I let it sit in my bloody palm for a moment as it heats up and burns me slightly. I was going to give it to him so long ago - before the astronomy tower - but when he got injured I had to tweak it; make it more like Lupin's ring. I see a regular black pouch, I grab it sliding the ring onto my palm, it sizzling and burning me just the same. I slide the rings in their respective pouches and close the trunk.

 _Wait - send this to Draco - tell him it's for Lee._ He turns to me as I walk into the room, and hand him the black velvet pouch. _You have a ring for Lee?_ I shrug - _he was supposed to get one initially but he told me he didn't want it. Draco will make sure he wears it._ I say quietly as he eyes the pouch. He nods and slips it to the Owl - sending it on its way.

 _This - this one is for you._ I say bashfully; _I - I was going to give it to before the astronomy tower but when you got attacked -_ I stop, a sob rising in my throat; I shove it down. _I had to tweak it, make it more like Lupin's ring._ I place the pouch in his hand and he doesn't respond _you made one for me?_ I nod. He opens the pouch and lets the ring slip onto his palm. He looks up at me _I have always wondered what you had to do to make these. Do I want to... know?_ I bite my lip looking at him _depends on how much you want to hate me for it._ I say quietly.

 _Then until you tell me - I can't wear it._ I groan rubbing my face _you know - no one else knows what I had to do either and they took the rings happily actually_ I say spitefully. He chuckles _I know better Aurora._ He slides the ring back inside the pouch and tucks it into his pocket.

 _Are you hungry? I'll cook._ I push past him and walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge, grabbing cilantro, tomatoes, a serrano pepper and chicken thighs. I place everything on the counter top, grabbing a few potatoes and a white onion I place it with everything else. He just stares at me, as I dance around the kitchen getting prepped.

I find start my chopping and I feel his eyes on me _yes?_ I say without looking up. _Where did you learn to cook?_ I pause smiling _before I was at Hogwarts - I was in a home and they raised me as their own, they even tried to adopt me; their names were Selene and Marco Gomez,_ I pause my heart soaring a little before sinking again. _They had a restaurant, and I watched them, one day Selene gave me my own apron 'te quiero hija' she said as she handed it to me._ He looks confused for a moment _I love you daughter._ I dump the onions into the pot. They sizzle in the hot oil, _the day Dumbledore showed up my world crashed and burned. He told them that this was my destiny, that I would be safe at Hogwarts - loved. That I could and would come home for holidays. He gave me one Christmas with them, one more birthday._ I place my hands flat on the counter top breathing heavier. I shake it off, adding spices and fresh garlic.

 _What do you mean? One more?_ He's almost too afraid to ask. I feel myself ripping in two, _I got a letter in the middle of second year, right before the chamber had opened - their restaurant burnt down, they were all inside. He killed them, to muggles it was a regular fire; but to wizards it was fiendfyre._ I cough hiding my tears. _Funny thing was, they had their own kids they had four; Maria, Roberto, Luis and their newborn Luna._ I look away from him and put strict attention to my soup. Adding the water to make the broth, more spices, I walk back and grab another pan and pour oil into it and turn it up to a medium high heat.

 _Does anyone else know this?_ He asks quietly.

I nod _Draco, he was with me when I got the letter at breakfast._

 _No one else knows? Not even George?_ He asks hurt. I shake my head no as I lay the thighs down skin first searing them. I flip them over, flicking my wrist the potatoes begin getting peeled and diced. I add the rest of the ingredients to the boiling chicken broth.

 _It was my fault they had died William. They wanted to adopt me, they loved me, they never trusted Dumbledore and his words. They cared for me and it was their downfall. Why tell everyone I'm responsible for the deaths of at the time the only parents or family I ever knew? They had me since I was a toddler. I was the eldest daughter of their family. I was there for_ _all_ _of their kids being born. Back to back Selene was pregnant,_ I smile remembering how beautiful she looked then. _I had a family - had Dumbledore not been the evil git he was - I would have had a family to bring George home to; parents to meet and siblings._ _I wouldn't be a Knight but a Gomez._ I take a deep breath and slap tears away.

I turn the thighs down, with a flick of my wrist the thighs end back up on the cutting board as I de-bone them, chop them and place them in the soup; adding some more cilantro I close my eyes and the smells consume me. A tear runs down my cheek, a small smile appears. _Selene always made me this when I was sick or needed comfort,_ I say quietly.

I gather all the dishes, set the charm and they begin to wash themselves. I close my eyes, chant quietly under my breath and a bag of tortillas appears on the counter; hot and fresh from my memories.

 _I'm so sorry Aurora - I have no idea what to say._ I open my eyes and look at him, his face wet with tears. _I miss them often, but had it not been for Molly and Arthur I'd never have known family again. I'd like to think they still watch over me, who knows what happens when muggles die._ I shrug, trying to shove the memories away, deep down where they belong; so I can breathe again. _Here, let me help_ he says getting up, he comes up from behind me and I feel his breath on the back of my neck, I shudder. _William, please._ I feel his hand brush against mine as he gently moves past me, stirring the soup. _It smells delicious._ He says quietly trying to defuse the tension. _You told me I was delicious once_ I stop myself, embarrassed. He chuckles at me, shaking his head _because you were and are._ He doesn't turn to face me, he just stands over the soup. 

_Do you think he's thinking of me?_ I whisper quietly, rubbing my arm. I pull myself onto the counter and sit. _I think he's trying his best not to, between Lee and the bottle - he's doing everything he can to mask it._ Bill says just as quiet. _Look at me_ I whimper slightly annoyed, he turns around and stands in between my open legs and looks into my eyes _what truths is Draco worried about, what are you hiding William?_ I say inches from his face, he leans in closer _if I told you my deepest darkest secrets, what would I have left?_ his breath hitches, inches from my lips _you'd be free Bill - don't you want to be and feel free?_ His eyes search mine, darting from my eyes to my lips _somethings are better left unsaid - I'm afraid of my truths Aurora._ I slide my arms up and wrap them around his neck, _you cannot hide from the truth Bill - the truth will always find a way to be set free._ He kisses me, as I pull back for air his arms slide behind me pulling me in closer to him; our foreheads touch. I bite my lip and look over to the stove _soups done_ I whisper, he nods _then we should eat, right?_ I nod back _w-we should eat_. He slides back and my arms fall to my sides. 

I rub my face with my hands, how I will do up to a week here- is beyond me. I turn behind me and open the cabinet, grabbing two bowls I place them down next to me. I decide that if I'm going to be coddled - I should milk it. _Bill can you help me down?_ I tease him gently. He huffs at me and walks over to me, he slides me down the counter, our bodies rubbing. I look up at him, _thank you bill_ I slide past him and grab the bowls, _go sit - I'll send them that way._ He walks over to the barstool he had been sitting in previously, I ladle in his soup and the full hot bowl drifts slowly across the air, tortillas next to him. I fill my bowl and place it on the counter where I hop up and sit so I can see him - _wheres the library Hermione sent over? I - need to see something._ He nods gets up and walks to the table, flicking my bowl from me I groan, hopping down I make my way to sitting across from him. He slides the stack of paper over to me, _what are you hunting for?_ he says blowing on his spoon, when the soup hits his taste buds he lights up _this is incredible; remind me to have you cook for me more often_ I smile blushing. I flip through the paperwork until I see what had caught my eye earlier **_PHOENIX SOUL BONDING_** I put my spoon down and I see Hermione's annotations - I miss this girl. I read her notes:

_Phoenix can soul bond as early as thirteen, the soul bound can be used on multiple people before deciding who their true mate may be. Soul Bonding can be described as releasing magic into the blood stream of another, protecting them from harm and death._

_While the magic of the phoenix flows in another - they will be impervious to absolute death. Magic bonding is a common side effect as well. To continue the bond, they must have releases daily or weekly to continue the protection._

_Soul bonding is an amplifier, whatever feelings already exist between the bondee and phoenix will be amplified. For example if the phoenix had already existing feelings and as does the bondee - it'll create a solid soul bond as they will be true soul mates._ _These feelings must be of love - the stronger or more they love their bondee the stronger the connection will be. Connections will crumble if not true._

_Mating and Soul Bonding are not equals - you do not need one to do the other._

_To finalize a soul bond - they must bare their souls to one another- while achieving climax - the phoenix must release magic into their mate - binding them for eternity._ **_this cannot be undone._ **

_Once a bond is finalized, the bonds of the others will soon begin to fade, as they've chosen their mate._

_Severing the bond of those not chosen to be wed with can kill them -_ **_beware._ ** _That is why many Phoenix's have multiple partners, with partners not wanting to get pregnant with - use contraceptive charms or potions - everyone who bares the mark of bonding can impregnate the phoenix._   
  


_Phoenix's once bonded and mated - can be made immortal, and everyone who shares their bond - will be as well. If not - they will begin again in the cycle of reincarnation coming back a child. Thus keeping the cycle._

_Magic release should never be painful - it is only painful in pregnancy, in times of great stress, when the phoenix hasn't released often enough. Magic release is essentially small build up over time, once mastering the magic the need to release is more pleasure than necessity, you can release within._

_The ability to bend, and wield fire from hands and wands is an incredibly rare gift - gifts are passed down from whomever is the phoenix._

I stop reading and flip through the pages, there are so many notes here. I look at the clock its almost eight in the evening. I muster up the strength and courage _I need to write or see Lupin._ Bill chokes on his soup _Excuse me? No - Lupin is still in a coma._ I slide the paper of notes to him _He'll be up tomorrow - I am writing him - you cannot stop me._ I stand from the table and make my way to the pen and paper by the window: 

*

_Lupin_

_we must talk - I need the truth - meet_ _with me_ _\- think of me and crack out - you will be safe I swear it._

_Aurora_

_*_

I fold the letter and slide the window open, calling for an owl. _Do not send that letter Aurora. You are not to see him!_ Bill shouts from behind me, I can hear his shoes against the wood floor then I feel his breath on my back. I half turn to him - _what are you going to do about it?_ I hiss out. The owl arrives and I had her the letter _St Mungo's - Remus John Lupin - be swift and safe Da-_ I stop. The owl takes the letter and flies off. Bill slams the window closed. _Do you have any idea what you have done?_ Bill is consumed by rage _You very well may lead Sirius to you! Did you not think of that? That you compromised everything for what a chit chat with your ex and attacker? Sometimes Aurora I just_ He stops himself growling under his breath. I step closer to him _just what Bill - show me - show me how angry I make you_ I'm not testing the waters, I just dove right in; head first. _Come on Bill - show me how angry I make you -_ I know I'm goading him but right now - if I'm going to self destruct - he's coming with me.

 _Pick a word - make one now - because once I start - I won't stop until I hear it - do you understand?_ He growls at me, my breath catches, _we have to agree on a word_ I swallow hard, his hand slowly wrapping around my throat _I see_ he says quietly, the anticipation of what may come is making me wet. _I ha-have two you pick_ I can feel my body screaming, "give in" "let him take you" he looks at me _tell me_ he pulls my in closer he's bound to feel my pulse under his finger tips. _Forest or Ocean._ I swallow, he kisses me hard I moan against his mouth; hungry for me. He pulls away and I whimper _cabin_ his eyes lock onto mine - that's the word. He nods in approval _you drive me absolutely mad - do you know that?_ His grip getting tighter, butterflies soaring through me.

He picks me up and slams me on the kitchen table his hands flat on the table he's leaning into me, I forget how tall Bill is at times. _I'm going to drive you mad - once the full moon passes, you aren't leaving my bed; your self destruction is my undoing._ His words trickle down into my core, I feel flushed. _Do you want to know what it feels like to be around you?_ He kisses my neck, his lips hover in the same spot; his breath makes me shudder. I bite my lip, _you know what that does to me._ He growls quietly; I gasp quietly.

 _Bill please -_ I whimper. _Do you know what edging is Aurora?_ He bites his lip quickly and looks into my eyes; I nod. _Good, because that's the game we're playing now. You want to drive me bloody mad, disobey direct orders, and then walk around here like I won't take you in my bed and make your ability to walk that much harder._ I feel the tips of my ears burning red hot, he chuckles a little _now now - do you like what you hear?_ I instinctively bite my lip nodding at him. I feel his hand slip between my legs and rub me in all the right places; I moan the feeling of his hand pressing and rubbing on top of my jeans is making me wetter. _Oh Bill,_ my head tilts back, my black curls kissing the table top; my eyes rolling back from the pleasure. As quickly as he started he stops, I frown and tilt my head to face him.

 _Don't disobey direct orders again_ he stands up and opens the window, handing me a stack of letters. I open the one from Lupin first:

*  
 _Aurora_

_I am surprised you'd want to talk to me let alone see me. I will meet you tomorrow morning - I fear there is much to be discussed. Until tomorrow_

_Lupin_

*  
I crack open another seal - this one from Freddie:  
*

_Rory_

_Just wanted to send you an update about George. He's gone through many bottles. I'm sure bill's made you aware about Lee. He didn't tell you because he was afraid of how you'd look at him - it's different to be a bi male he says. I want you to know that no matter what happens or whom you end up with - you're always my sister - you are and will always be a Weasley. See you tomorrow for truth soup'98 - trying to think of a better name._

_Freddie_   
_ps - Angelina misses you and sends her love._

*  
Fuck I miss them both, everyone seems to have their own opinions on who I'll end up with. I think of George and my heart sinks, I look up at Bill quickly darting my eyes back down, and realize I am my mother, I am going to have to choose between two brothers - and I'm not sure at this point who I'd choose.

I crack open one from Moody:  
*

_Aurora_

_I know damn well you didn't send Remus bloody Lupin a letter. I knew you'd do this - so much so - I wasn't even surprised with Tonks showed up. You have an hour tomorrow no more no less to get all the information you want and need. Part of me wants completely understands, he was your best friend for so many years; someone you confided so much in and vice versa. But - the other part of me knows what happened between you both and the fact that he killed you - Aurora not smart. I heard you liked the objects - a new leg would be nice. You are running low on father figures at the moment so I'll just give you my worries and concerns - just remember to be vigilant tomorrow._

_Moody_

_*_  
I roll my eyes with a smile, Moody is never surprised when I go off the rails - he encouraged it during the war. The last one was from someone I wasn't expecting - Fleur.   
*  
 _Aurora my darling,_

_I have seen the papers - I am so terribly sorry. You have lost so much in such a short time. My heart aches for you, I have so many regrets in my life Aurora; but chasing after what I thought was love has never been one. Ive come to realize that I was wrong, that I do love William - I fear it is too late for me, before I send him papers I need to tell someone - anyone who will listen; you have never shut me out or judged me -_ _I think_ _he is the father of my twins - I had the test done in secret. What do I do Aurora? Please help me._

_Love always_

_Fleur Weasley._

_*_  
I shake as I reread it over and over again. _I'm going to be sick_ he looks at me and I bolt for the bathroom down the hall. I don't make it, I cover myself and the hall in my vomit. I flick my wrists, banishing the vomit and smell and I crawl into the open door and lay on the floor. _I can't do this - I can't I can't._ I whisper to myself. I look up at the clock it's almost ten forty five. I groan I hear his steps quicken down the hallway.

 _What's wrong?_ He's holding the stack of letters. _Fleur wrote me William_ I say looking down. He laughs _okay that's not funny - don't joke like that._ I look up and my face is stone _you're -_ I stop and hurl again. Why did this hurt so badly? Not looking up I flush the toilet; the stinging of my throat and the tears pouring down my face. _. Don't believe me? Read it._ The words echoing from inside the toilet bowl.

I hear the shuffling of the envelopes and I hear the paper slide out as he reads it. _This - has to be a joke. It's her handwriting, the letter smells of her perfume - I can't breathe._ I pull myself up from the ground and stand looking at him. I've disassociated from my body it seems. I walk to the sink and swish with mouth wash and wash my face, I banish the smell and whatever was left and look at him. _Breathe William - isn't this a good thing? You told me you still loved her once._ I rest my hands on his chest, one sliding up his face; he leans into my hand.

 _It's late Bill - we need some sleep. Tell me what you need Bill_ he looks at me; trying so hard to hold in his tears _time I need more time._ I pull him into a hug and I feel his arms wrap around me, holding me for dear life. I close my eyes, the noise rattling through him has engrained itself into my memories; I'll never be the same again.

His grip slowly falls and he walks down the hallway and goes into his room for the week and closes the door. He didn't even look at me. I grab the letters from the sink counter and make my way to my room. I look at his closed door but do nothing. I walk around some boxes and move my trunk into my closet and I begin to strip, I find a black lace nightgown - one of the few things I have that doesn't belong to anyone else but me. I stand in the mirror for a while just looking at my reflection.

I'm leaner than I remember, my scars bright pink under the moonlight. I lift up my gown just high enough to see the carving. Lucius almost killed Bellatrix that day, I'll never forget how disgusted he was by Bellatrix. Lucius knew more than anyone I was targeted with. He knew about my other arrangements and sometimes nursed me back to health. He knew Bellatrix was furious because I had been caught with Rodolphus; the price I paid for my 'indiscretions' was my carving. The first time he saw it, was the first and last time I ever saw him cry; he begged for my forgiveness- I let him apologize for something he had nothing to do with; simply because he was related to her.

I'm so lost in thought I didn't hear him come him and touch me sending us both back in time.   
*

 _Where is she Bells?_ Lucius grits his teeth his wand extended piercing her throat slightly.

 _Rodolphus told me of the whore and I took care of it_ she laughs at him, pressing his wand further into her skin; she doesn't care.

He presses harder _I'll kill him and then come kill you - where is she?_ His voice ringing through the drawing room.

_She's in the cellar - go to your whore Lucius! Cissy deserves better!_

He back hands her - _Narcissa is aware of her and is quite fond of her - mind your business you filthy cunt._ He spits on her trembling body, steps over her and calmly makes his way to the cellar.

He sees her on the floor, laying in a pool of her own blood _Aurora?_ He says quietly. She panics _I'm sor-sorry Lucius s-she found me. I tried t-to run. No-not quick enough I'm a-afraid._ He opens the cellar door and walks to her, he looks away trying to compose himself. _How many times?_ He knew Bellatrix and her love of the cruciatus curse. Her head rolls over and she giggles trying to count _I lo-lost count after five, ha-hard to tra-track; scream-screaming so much. I'm dy-dying aren't I? I'm so-so cold._ Her words stab his heart, he bends over and scoops her up _certainly not in here, if you are to die - you will die in comfort,_ He walks out the cellar door and makes his way back upstairs to the light.

Riddle sees her in his arms _Lucius? Is that?_ He bows his head at Riddle _yes my lord; Aurora Knight._ He strokes her face, tucking a curl behind her ear she flinches _Lucy so br-bright. Hurt hurt._ Riddle looks at him _get her healed, she is fading - I can feel her heart beat slowing._ Lucius nods _yes my lord, how do you know her if you don't mind me asking?_ Riddle looks at him then at her in his arms _she's in most of my classes - a partner in some actually._ He clears his throat _can't have her dying too many people will be asking questions._ Lucius nods and bows his head once more making his exit swift.

He cracks upstairs were Narcissa is pacing. _Cissy! I need potions, a bath, something anything for her!_ She looks over and almost screams. _I tried to find her, bells wouldn't let me get her; she tried to convince me she left._ He places her down on the their bed, and groans. _Riddle saw her - there is something he's not saying about her._ Lucius runs his hands through his sweaty hair.

Narcissa is back with the potions and they begin their work. Lucius muted the room so no one could hear her scream. _She should be dead - there is no way she should still be alive Lucius._ He strokes her hair back, Aurora gives a faint smile _and leave you cissy? Never_ she coughs up blood, and Lucius begins to clean it up. _You mustn't speak Aurora - you need to preserve your energies._ Lucius whispers to her almost too kindly. She nods in response _I'd miss you too Lucius;_ a tear rolling down her cheek.

It took them eight hours to find the source of her bleeding. Her mark cut up on her arm, as if Bellatrix tried to remove it. There's a knock at the door and Narcissa answers it. Lucius looks at her bends over and whispers _I'd miss you too - for the record;_ he kisses her cheek gently and she smiles half awake. In walks Riddle, Lucius bows and takes several steps back.

 _Glad to see you back to the land of the living Aurora._ His voice honey to her ears; oozing and sticking all her broken bits back together. _Thank you my lord,_ her voice coarse and raw. _Narcissa and Lucius are the ones to thank._ He looks over and nods at them, they nod back walking out of the room. Aurora begins to panic again.

 _Tck tck tck Aurora - when you denied me I didn't think it was because you were sleeping with others in my ranks._ His hand gently on her throat; she swallows hard. _Better the devil you know than the devil you don't._ She replies quietly. He raises an eyebrow at her _Bellatrix and Rodolphus have been dealt with accordingly._ She meets his gaze confused _oh - I killed Rodolphus - no matter - he will be missed - but I viewed his memories of what happened; unacceptable even for you._ His voice dark and sinister. She looks up breaking eye contact with him and a tear quickly slides down _I was following orders Riddle, I had no choice._ she says to him trembling.

 _Let me give you choices then, here's one - I won't kill Lucius and Narcissa if -_ she stops him coughing _if what Riddle?_ Her tone hurts him surprisingly, he was not prepared for that. He loosens his grasp on her throat, _meet me once a week or more - and I will teach you how to control your magic better - there is so much I can teach you if you're willing to learn._ He says to her, she looks back down at him _my schedule is erratic- but I will make time - if you promise to not harm anyone I deem worthy of protection - I will meet with you._

He nods agreeing to her conditions, picking up her arm inspecting her mark _how did you get one? I remember everyone who I gave them too._ She looks away _maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me the truth._ He places her arm gently down pressing his palm into hers she feels a joint she winces _what- what was that?_ She tries to sit up but she can't move - he's standing there, not lifting his palm; when it finally clicks for him. He leans over and kisses her, the humming and sparks pour into her, without meaning to; she moans. When she opens her eyes he's gone.

Lucius walks in, and helps me sit up _Aurora I must ask for your forgiveness here._ His eyes welling up she looks at him _Lucy there's nothing to forgive you did nothing wrong._ Aurora says quietly trying to offer him comfort. _I am the one who asked you to continue this - knowing what it was for - putting you in danger further. I was selfish - so I - please forgive me._ She grabs his face pulling it up to meet her gaze _I do forgive you Lucy,_ he kisses her hard and desperately; she moans against his mouth.

Their tongues fighting for dominance, he tangles his hands in her hair biting her lip she winces slightly. _Lucius I'm right here it's okay - I'm not dead._ She presses her forehead against his and he holds her for a minute. _It was never my intention to get attached to you - ever. When this if finally over, we must go back to how it was -_ he says quietly. _Do you want me to take your memories?_ He pulls back _no - no never - allow me that simple kindness to be able to remember what I had even knowing what my fate will be. Hate and love - such lines are often blurred._ He kisses her again. _Lay with me Lucius -_ he kicks off his shoes, stripping down to just his spanks. He climbs under the blanket next to her and she curls up into him; he starts to pet her hair just the way she likes. _Riddle kissed me Lucy._

* 

We're sucked out and I collapse like paper to the ground, _some warning next time Bill!_ I'm heaving for air.

 _What what was that?_ He says confused about the memory he just saw.

 _The aftermath of my carving gifted to me by the craziest bitch I ever knew Bellatrix Lestrange._ I pull myself up, my legs wobbly like a new born calf. _Lucius was.. kind to you there but he killed you_ Bill says angry. I spin too quickly almost falling over _you don't get to judge my memories - Lucius was kind to me - unless he was drunk and been tortured for hours on end._

 _He saved my life more than once before he took it. Let's not forget Narcissa was a spy for The Order who gave her life saving mine._ I spat out at him filled with rage. _They were kind to me - so fucking what - Lucius meant something to me so fucking what; I mean_ _t @_ _something to him so what Bill! You're so quick to defend me saying I did what I had to do - to survive until you see someone who was deemed evil being kind to me? I never loved him, but I cared about him sure, but in the end we knew where we stood on opposing sides._

 _He and a few others were kind to me - what would you rather see everyone else who raped me and drugged me? Because Lucius- never did - on his bad nights - I spent them with Narcissa, talking about life, about Draco. He may have slapped me around when he was drunk but he never forced himself on me and to me - as fucked up as that is - he still treated me as nicely as he could knowing what I was there to do - he could've been far worse._ I'm breathing heavy and tears are rolling down my cheeks.

Bill looks broken by my words _I never meant to insinuate that - I just only know what I'm told and what I hear - you told everyone that you basically hated the man - that you were a plaything for him to use and slap around._ I look down _in many instances- I could have hated him, on his bad days - I hated him. The more Riddle started to lose the war - the more frequent his bad days were. Our last night he had hit me around for a few hours and tried to - he tried_

I stop remembering how bad it was then, how no matter what I did - all I brought him was pain. _but he stopped himself and looked at me, this broken man, hiding a secret that large from Riddle - he was falling apart at the seams. He kissed me hard and told me to leave and never come back - because the next time he saw me - he'd kill me; and he was right - he did kill me._ I close my eyes remembering how he looked at me before; he was gone and Riddle made sure of it.

I look at the clock, and back at Bill - _it's late Bill - what did you need?_ He jolts back to reality. _I couldn't sleep - I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me sleeping in the chair in here?_ He says looking down. _Come the bed is plenty spacious enough for us both. I need some sleep._ I walk to the bed and pull down his blankets, crawling over them I slide underneath and he stands there _I'm not sure its a good idea Aurora_ he takes his hands and runs them through his hair _William get in bed and go to sleep. It's nearly midnight. I have to meet Lupin tomorrow and I'd really rather not look like I do right now._ He takes off his robe and crawls into bed with me.

 _William_ I spin to face him, he spins and faces me _sleep well. When you're ready to talk about it - then we can_ before I turn over he grabs me and kisses me _I don't want to talk or think Aurora I just want to 'be'._ I kiss him back, pulling me closer to him until he rolls me onto my back and is on top of me. _Just kiss me - occupy my mind please Aurora;_ I nod and he kisses me with more vigor, our tongues exploring each other again.

His mouth creating a wet trail down my neck to my collar bone; I feel his teeth w _ait Bill - the moon - stop._ He pulls back looking at me _I almost bit you - I'm so sorry Aurora._ He rolls off of me onto his back and rubs his face hard groaning. _Come here_ I pat the middle of the bed and he scoots over to me; we intertwine our bodies the heat from him makes me instantly sleepy.

I begin to drift to sleep but not before I hear him say _I don't think you can love two people at once that's my deepest secret Aurora._ I pretend not to hear him, my heart breaking further for him; because that means he loves Fleur and I, but I share the same secret because I think I love him and George too.

I focus on his heart beat and drift into sleep.


	17. Truth Soup '98

_DAY TWO MAY 24th 1998 0800_   
_FULL MOON TOMORROW_

I wake up first, Bill hadn't moved all night and neither did I - I haven't slept alone in such a long time. I watch him sleeping, peaceful as ever. I feel my stomach drop remembering Fleur's letter; knowing I have to write her back and can't say anything about this mission to her. She's going to see Bill and I in the papers and think I betrayed her. _Okay this is creepy - I can feel your eyes on me_ Bill groans trying to stay asleep for five more minutes.

 _Oh I'm sorry -_ I stutter I roll onto my back and go to leave the bed when he grabs me, pinning me down underneath him I can feel how hard he is; my breath catches feeling him press against me. _Aurora I didn't get to compliment this last night.. but this_ he runs two fingers down my chest all the way to wear the nightgown ends, his fingers sliding gracefully over the lace _it_ _drives me absolutely mad._ He leans down and kisses the nape of my neck; he's moaning as he pressing into my skin.

 _Bill_ I moan out my back arching underneath his mouth. _You have to be careful - the full moon is tomorrow - I don't have any_ his tongue glides into my mouth and I stop talking as he kisses me slow and passionately. I feel his hand slide down and he brings to rub the outside of my underwear where my clit is.

I gasp my back arching _Bill oh god_ his hand is firm and steady _tell me to stop then_ he whispers against my mouth, my eyes roll back as I moan again. _Bill please don'-_ he stops and I groan _edging me this early in the morning? Real mature_ I take the pillow from under my head and hit him with it; my laughter filling the room.

He grabs the pillow next to me and strikes me playfully with it. _Come on Bill I have a shower calling my name - I meet Lupin today._ He lets me up kissing me deeply before I get out of bed. I strip and walk to the bathroom naked he groans _edging is for you only!_ He groans from the bedroom. I look back and giggle then right ahead of me; that's when I see him

 _Lupin!_ He looks up and whistles before looking back down. _Sorry - I - BILL! Can you bring me my robe? We have a guest._ I try to cover my body but he shakes it off _nothing I haven't seen before._ He whispers almost ashamed. Bill comes out laughing and assuming I'm joking he's naked - _oh bloody hell._ He covers himself with my robe, I turn over my shoulder _I wasn't joking!_ I turn back to Lupin who took off his sweater and hands it to me _here - we don't have long._ I wrap his black cardigan around my body.

 _Bill - go_ I turn back to face him trying to assure him I'll be okay. He doesn't budge _Lupin - there's a den we can talk in - come._ I extend my hand to him and he cautiously places his in mine, there's a small humming from my palm as I walk us down the hallway To the den. I open the door and he walks in first.

He sits down on the sofa and I lock the door - casting a silencing spell for good measure. _I need the truth Lupin - my mother she was pregnant by you wasn't she?_ I turn and face him and he nods _Severus gave her a potion but the next day - after the full moon had passed I saw it in her bag unopened._ He whispers _months went by, the cycle between us three began to wear down on Sirius - he wanted her to bond to him like she had Severus and I - and she said no that she didn't want to bond with more than two people that being bound to us both was never supposed to happen. Sirius forced her to bond to him- hurting her deeply. That's when it happened - when James Potter found out she was pregnant._ His voice trembling, I sit down next to him _it all happened so quickly after that._ I place my hand on his arm instinctively _I'm so sorry Remus,_ I whisper to him.

He closes his eyes, remembering how it felt _it was otherworldly-_ I interrupt him _euphoria_ he looks at me cracking a half a smile and nods in agreement. He looks at me, and I mean really looks at me _you look so much like Nova - yet so much like a young Severus at the same time._ I can see the tear roll down his face.

 _Never in my life did I think I would ever have been able to hurt you, h_ is voice coarse _I thought about it when I woke up - that all I wanted was to die. I saw the papers Tonks left for me -_ he stops, collecting his thoughts.

 _Where is Tonks?_ I ask quietly.

 _She needed time apart - after everything - which I understand;_ his heart breaking as the words pour out.

 _I know you love her Lupin - it'll be okay_ I say trying to reassure him.

He ignores my statement _love is not always enough - you've seemed to learn that,_ he says darkly; I drop my head instantly my hand goes over my stomach then my heart.

 _Cruel today are we? Seeing as you made it so,_ I spit back at him. _Mighty cruel for you to accept my invitation just to hurt me._

He stands up and pulls me to my feet, we are inches from one another, his breathing heavy. _Remus, the moon is tomorrow - have you prepared?_ He comes back to reality for a moment and shakes his head no. _Then it's settled - you'll stay here there are plenty of rooms and once the moon passes you can leave ... if you want._ I say confidently at first then timid at the end. He jut looks at me - confused.

 _You want me to stay here after I attacked you and assaulted you?_ His voice trembling then steadying out, he closes his eyes. _I can't be near you - this close to the full moon - if I could I'd take you right here on this couch Aurora._ He says to me I feel my heart flutter and I know he can sense it too. _Remus..._ I say breathless _don't please I am deprived._ He walk closer to me _I can't touch you not without your consent and even then how can you look at me and not hate me?_ He whimpers to me. I walk closer to him, I place my hand on his chest _because I know you Remus. Seeing you bewitched killed me inside, because I know your heart, your soul - you once bared it all to me. You are not who you were then, does it hurt me that you hurt me? Yes - but I can't fault you for it - George killed me too and I went back to him._ I stop, remembering how he broke my heart to attempt keeping me safe, yet was with Lee hours later.

Cruel and unfair life can be to those who dare to love.

He looks at me _what aren't you saying?_ He look me up and down, searching me for answers. _Sit - fuck it; fuck the orders._ We both sit down, I turn facing him and I unload everything to him, how he broke my heart in order to protect me, but was seeking comfort in Lee hours later, about the Gomez's, everything - the memories of Sirius being locked away, the memory of Lucius, I'm crying at this point. When I finish about an hour later; he pulls me into his chest and holds me as the sobs rip me in two. _Aurora - I am so sorry,_ he rocks me back and forth soothing me.

There has always been this sense of comfort in him, I often crave it. Be it our past or fact that we have both suffered, I have alway felt safe in his arms. My sobs begin to die down, turning to small sniffling, to no noise at all. He pulls me back and wipes the hair out of my face.

 _Re-Lupin I have missed you._ I say quietly to him, looking down a little. _Aurora - I have too, I never thought we'd get here again. You were-do mean so much to me. Once the memories sank in - I realized that I could never see you as a daughter again - but a lover that changed my life._ He tucks a bunch of curls behind my ear, _can I ask why you wanted to see me truly?_ I look down _I feel safe here with you; I always have, I needed answers and being as you are the only one left that can tell me - I needed to know._ I bite my lip looking into his eyes _can I see where she marked you?_

He nods and unbuttons his shirt, he takes my hand and places it over a faint scar, the humming of my hand makes me shudder, I've been here before where my hands is, I close my eyes but it not me I see - its her - its _Nova;_ I say breathlessly. He nods, _this makes no sense Lupin - what aren't you saying?_ He shakes his head - frustrating me further.

_Tell me! Because I have an idea - but its crazy - it - no - it can't be. So you need to tell me - before I spiral Lupin._

He takes my hand off his bare chest, _its only a theory - but what happens when a phoenix decides to not be immortal? They die, reincarnating into the cycle again - I think - Nova sacrificed herself for you - you were so young when this happened - that when the house engulfed in flames, she poured herself into you - giving you her life - making her normal - which is why you have such rare gifts, why you can feel her marks - in a way I believe you are her._ I sit back scooting away from him tears forming in my eyes.

 _Its just a theory aurora - i have no idea why you can feel her the way you do - she was your mother after all._ I look at him _\- this was more than a mark wasn't it Lupin? You two were on the last step of soul bonding weren't you? I feel it, you want-you wanted to marry her - so what happened?_ He sighs, _phoenix are known to have multiple partners, its normal for them - but for regular wizards of the time it wasn't normal - it didn't bother me that she was with Severus or that she even loved him too - we were bonded just the same - but Sirius told her to sever the bonds and be with him only and she said no, that it could kill us. That's when she was outed to be pregnant too - knowing the child was mine - I made my claim but so did Sev and Sirius. That's when Sirius went mad - and killed her and our daughter._ I feel his heart break, _she woke up in St. Mungo's and immediately transferred to Beauxbatons, she was sorted into Ombrelune which I think is the Slytherin/Ravenclaw equivalent. For months she ignored our letters, until one day she answered Severus and I. She never wrote back to Sirius._

I sit there - tears rolling down my face _have you lied to me the whole time you've known me?_ My heart break further, _Severus made me swear to never tell you - not until you were ready or he was. Do you have any idea what it was like to see you for the first time and remind myself that Nova was dead, and that you were not Nova? That the memories that flooded back into my mind; the similarities between the memories almost drove me mad! You are not your mother to me; you are not filling some empty void - you are so much more Aurora - so much more than anything I've ever known - the standard of beauty both in looks and soul. The way you carry yourself, you never cease to amaze me. You survived all those years in school with little to no help, fighting a war, passing all your classes with O' s and E's, you have ranked General of The Order at 19._ I lock my eyes with him, I lean into him and kiss his cheek lightly. His hand goes immediately to his cheek where my lips were.

 _I think I feel you because Nova loved you - and I mean truly loved you. If what you say is true about the theory; ill have to ask Hermione but - I think its pulling us together now for a reason. I have always felt safe with you, instantly. Like I belonged there, in your embrace. I'm so lost because here I am - my body telling me to hop into bed with you, with Bill, George fuck even Draco, because I marked them all. Not knowing what I was doing, I marked Bill at the hospital yesterday. I love George - but how can he love me if he hopped into bed with Lee and all I've done is kiss Bill - its not fair Lupin -_ My word vomit ending I feel embarrassed, the tip of my ears getting red and hot. _What if he realized he doesn't love me like he thought he did? What if he set me up to fail?_ I can't breathe, I stand up and begin to hyperventilate. _Aurora breathe - breathe!_ Lupin undos the spell on the door and calls for Bill.

Bill comes into the room and grabs my shoulders he looks at the clock _Aurora tell me the time_ I look at the clock _11:37 am._ He nods he pulls the sweater tighter and sits me on the sofa; he and Lupin begin to discuss everything that we talked about. They begin to argue a little until they both look at me sitting on the couch palms red hot as I stare at them. _Aurora - oh bloody hell -_ I feel the tears stinging my skin _Lupin come here_ Bill slams his arm up blocking Lupin _Aurora you have no idea what will happen if you mark him where Nova did. How do you explain it to anyone? He was supposed to be gone hours ago._ Bill says firmly.

 _Make up your minds because I am reaching a level of no return._ Lupin and Bill look at each other then at me. They exchange some looks of curiosity and Lupin steps forward. Bill kisses my forehead and walks out the door closing it quietly. Lupin begins to undo his buttons one by one, sliding his shirt open; he comes and sits next to me on the couch. I take my hands and close my eyes; memories take over and they fall right into place. I open my eyes and before I can stop myself we kiss, and I press my hands harder into his skin. The humming is overwhelming, he pulls me onto his lap, our tongues fighting for dominance. He wraps his arms around me, making sure there is no space between us. The way our bodies move in sync once more, gods I've missed his arms around me - wait.

My bent arms pressing onto his bare skin, we moan and there's a flash of white light that fills the room and then it leaves. We pull back, our foreheads resting against one another. Our breathing heavier than before, I lift my hands and see his mark, within my hands are another set I trace them _she had such dainty hands_ I whisper to him. He looks down and smiles _she was dainty - petite._ He picks up my hands kissing them, _I rather enjoy your hands._ I scoff at him and he laughs a little _I'm not dainty nor petite Remus. I'm built like Severus._ I groan, he merely laughs _he was your father you know, I quite enjoy your build._ That's when I realize I'm still naked _bloody hell I'm still naked aren't I,_ closing my eyes I feel my face getting redder. He nods chuckling a little, _oh what the fu-_ I stop myself I close my eyes and my head is being filled with memories; memories that don't belong to me.

I stumble back off of him and stand; my head is throbbing. _Salazar what the bloody fuck_ I grip the sides of my head, and groan out in pain. Fuck fuck this hurts. I fall to my knees and Remus stumbles off the sofa and looks at me, he hollers for Bill _Aurora what is it?_ I can't make a coherent thought, my library is shaking; books falling all around me. I open my eyes and gasp, seeing everything through her eyes; feeling her feelings, knowing her thoughts, memories - everything. I'm living her life, I see her with Remus, with Severus; oh how I want to die at watching my parents fuck. Seeing Sirius force her to bond to him, her pain I feel it - I've felt that pain before. I see their wedding, shes looking into a mirror, naked pregnant with me; her olive toned skin is all too familiar - _she's beautiful_ I feel the tears running down my face.

I gasp as new bookshelves form, and new books are made. I slam my hands to the ground and everything stops moving so quickly. I take a deep breath and slam my hands again and everything slams into place and I scream in pain and fall over. I'm sobbing on the floor Bill scoops me up and brings me to my bed and lays me there. _Don't be m-mad at Remus n-not his fault,_ I whimper. He stops and nods and closes the door behind him. 

I squint at the clock _1230_ I groan, rubbing my face, I think his theory was right; now I don't know who I am anymore.

*

I open my eyes, only an hour has gone by. I sit up and scoot off the bed, still a little wobbly - I search for a shirt, opening the drawer I see Harry's old quidditch jersey, I pull it on and it falls to my knees - I may have made it bigger. I put on my socks and head out there to see them. They're quietly bickering in the kitchen, but stop as soon as they hear my footsteps. _Don't stop on my account - please continue,_ I say passive aggressively I walk to the window and grab paper and pen, and begin writing

*

_George_

_I hope Lee is treating you well, and that you don't think of me, because how else can you hop into bed with Lee saying you love me? I read the letters, all of them. I know you've been dying to know - but I haven't slept with Bill - or Remus - oh yes he's here for the full moon, I'm attaching a letter to this one for Hermione. Let me know how you really feel because all I feel is betrayed and heartbroken - because you know we were engaged to be married and now were nothing - maybe you're playing your part well enough - but to me it feels all to real. You'd make a phenomenal actor - maybe you should think of a career change._

_R_ _ory_

_*_

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for all the annotations on the research, Remus had a theory - that Nova gave me her life when the house was on fire, essentially making me into her, I marked on where she had marked Remus and now I have all her memories, it like she's living in here with me. I need answers, how I miss you. Give my love to everyone, make sure they know they can write if they want. I miss you all. Give this other letter to draco for me_

_Aurora_

_*_

_D_

_I kissed Remus naked - I really wish you were here - hows George doing? I was mean to him in a letter, but I'm hurting. Can you mail me some of Zabini's stash? He knows what I like, I need something - if Hermione will let you read her letter - then you can read it and get caught up. I am losing my mind here, see if there is a way you can sneak out here - if Harry will let you - I need something anything. Catch me up on the drama happening._

_R_

_*_

I fold them all up, opening the window and calling for an owl. I then start my last letter to Fleur

_F_

_Twin girls? Congratulations my darling. Write to him, there is a lot happening, things I cannot discuss right now. Know whatever you see in the papers there is more to it - He did read your letter, I am sorry for that darling._   
_Write me anytime - you are still a Weasley - even if you're just lost right now; just as I am._

_R_

_*_

The owl arrives and I give it the two separate envelopes directing where they will go, the owl flies away and I close the window. I sit down and exhale rubbing my face, groaning I just want to cry. My life is a never ending rollercoaster, how pain and pleasure have melded together here. I hear pecking on the glass and see Hagrid smiling, I wipe my nose and go to the door opening it so he can come inside

 _OI! Roree so glad to see yer again!_ He walks inside bending over as to not hit his head.

 _Hagrid! I have missed you - alway a pleasure to see you! Oh you brought Fang!_ I hug him and then go and give all my love to the best and goodest boy there ever was.

 _What is he doin' here?_ He points his umbrella at Remus. I stand up and calmly walk in front of the tip _I invited Remus - it okay Hagrid - he's here for the full moon, he wasn't himself when he hurt me - he was bewitched like George was._ I say calmly to him, he looks back at me and nods, he then sees Bill and walks over to him _William! Lovely to see yer again!_ Bill laughs out the tension and shakes his hand.

 _How did you get past the wards if you don't mind me asking_ Bill look curiously at me and Hagrid and I share a look and laugh _I built this cabin! Aurora helped me build it, I gave it to her when she turned seventeen as a present - seein' as she ain't ever has a house before! but she always made it so no matter what I could come through the wards - as long as I have this pendant on here yer see._ He lifts up from under his beard, a goblin forged silver frame with a large red stone inside. He squeezes it sniffling hard _I didn't want no ring - but she alway_ _s_ _made sure we was protected._ I walk to him and rub his arm.

 _You know about the rings?_ Bill and Remus share a look. Hagrid's body language shifts _that there is some dark dark magic - I've seen first hand what it took to make yers_ he growls at Remus.

Remus shoots me a look as does Bill, I ignore them. _Hagrid - let me go get dressed and we can go for our walk among the grounds, Bill are you coming?_ Hagrid smiles, _well of course he is!_ I smile and chuckle and walk back to the bedroom leaving them to discuss amongst themselves. I can hear footsteps behind me, it's Remus. I don't make a noise as he follows me back there and as he closes the door. 

_News spreads fast in the group doesn't it?_ he says quietly to me, I nod and strip out of Harry's old jersey. I hear his breath catch, almost in a wince. I pay no attention to him, I walk to the dresser and open it, sliding on a cream colored pair of lace panties, I grab the matching lacy bra, and slip it on, I feel his hands on my back as he clasps it for me. His rough hands on my skin, are driving me absolutely mad. I feel his finger trace the outline of my brand, _I still cannot believe he could do this to you -_ his finger sliding down the outline stopping at my lower back. _Well he did_ I reply sharply, I spin and face him _I have another question - and I'm afraid I already know the answer but humor me professor._ His pupils dilate and come back for a moment, _who did she mark first?_ I turn around closing the drawer, bending over; well aware of what I'm doing - I open a drawer filled with jeans, I grab my most ripped pair - these were George's favorite because they are ripped right under my ass. I slip them on and button them, turning around - his eyes almost feral, _oh - sorry did that bother you professor?_ the devil flashes in my eyes. 

He groans, _why are you doing this to me?_ I look at him, _simply because I can;_ his hand slides around my throat and he pulls me in closer - _I was first; it was sudden and she didn't tell me what it was until much later._ I slowly drag my gaze to meet his _I wrote to Hermione - and we will find out - if your theory about her reincarnation or life sacrifice is true; it very well may be - because I have her memories now. As if I lived her life first hand, I feel what she felt for you - what she felt for my father._ His eyes fill with fear as he slowly releases his grip _what?_ I nod at him, _once I finished marking you - her memories came flooding into my mind, I lived her life up until a point - I fear everything else is locked away. I saw you with her, you didn't lie to me about one thing -_ I turn back to the dresser, grabbing one of Draco's old quidditch shirts, _I was the only one you took in your bed - at least - you never took her in your bed;_ I say as calmly as I can. _I suppose I should feel special, Remus._ He shudders at the way I say his name, _why are you cross with me? I have been as honest with you as I can - seeing as you have the other side of the truth rattling around in your mind,_ he spats at me.

 _I don't know why - I just - I don't think its anger - I think its frustation_ , I lock eyes with him; it clicks for him. _I feel it for George, Bill - hell even Draco too._ He walks closer to me, puts his hand in my hair, his thumb rubbing my bottom lip; _I feel it too - I'm sure Bill does too, its pushing you to mate; just as a bite from either of us would mark you for mating. Until the full moon passes - you would need a_ ** _strong_** _set of charms and contraceptive potions._ He stops rubbing my lip, and backs up _I can't be near you right now - my mind - its all over the place - you are intoxicating to me._ I nod, _same for you Remus - I have to go -_

I flick my hand a few times, and my hair and makeup are done. I look in the mirror - I have never fit in with the slytherin 'old money' style. _I should change -_ as I flick my wrist I look in the mirror _perfect._

_*****************************************************************************************_

********************************************************************************************

I turn and face Remus - _do you not like it?_ He stutters _no you look amazing - you look like Nova here - minus the green - she always loved blue._ I smile facing the mirror again, I'm far too giddy for this walk _d-do you think Bill will like it?_ I bite my lip worried; I rarely dress like this. _He wont be able to take his eyes off of you, trust me._ I nod, before I leave the room, I grab my thigh wraps and slip in blades, I turn to face him and wink _old habits die hard I guess._ He growls at me, _fuck - what I'd do to slide those blades against that olive skin._ I blush and walk out, walking down the hallway I see Bill is dressed similar to myself, he smiles at me _you look incredible._ I smile as he extends his hand and I do a small twirl, blushing when I see Hagrid grinning ear to ear. _Come on! The journalists have been tipp'd off!_ He swings the door open and we follow him out. 

We crack out of the wards and arrive near his hut, _go! walk around! I'll see yer around Roree!_ I smile turning and hugging him tightly. Bill waits for me and extends his hand to me, I feel the humming of our palms when they clasp together. 

_what do you miss most? about going to Hogwarts?_ I ask him, he looks at me and thinks for a moment _qudditch - the library - the pumpkin juice._ He smiles and I laugh at the last one. _I missed the grounds - I spent so much time sneaking around them - I hadn't really enjoyed them._ I say nervously. He stops and tugs me back to him _are you_ ** _nervous_** _?_ I blush, shaking my head - trying to lie _I'm perfectly fine thank you -_ he just looks at me and laughs. _okay so I'm nervous - sorry mister perfect,_ I say with a hint of sour in my tone. 

He swings me into him, and kisses me his hand cupping my face; _I'm nervous too_ , _I'm not perfect Aurora._ Our foreheads resting against each other as we lean into the next kiss - we see the first flash of the camera; it doesn't stop the impending kiss.

 _Aurora! William! Care to comment on your relationship?_ Bill looks at me, smiling and I can't help but smile back as he kisses me again. _Are you both lovers now? Happily in love it seems!_ The flashes are getting brighter and closer as we part lips once more. When I pull back, _you answer them - I - get too nervous around press,_ he simply nods returning the smile. 

_William! What happened to Mrs. Fleur Weasley?_ He turns to them, _no comment, next question - I haven't the time._

 _Stealing your younger brother's girl! How scandalous! Tell us how did it happen?_ He smiles _you can't steal whats always been yours._ The flutter in my stomach, sinks lower and lower; down to my core - this man just called me his - that I was always his. 

_Any comment on George Weasley and Lee Jordan being together?_ He gets a little upset, _who my brother lays with - man or woman is not up for debate. George is free and able to sleep with whomever his heart desires._

Their quills are writing at an astronomical speed, _Aurora - is there a wedding to be planned?_ I look down shit - my ring. _maybe in the future - for now Bill and I are enjoying each other._ I place my hand on his chest looking up into his eyes, I smile.

 _William! Tell us - how long have you loved Aurora?_ He smiles, with no hesitation _always._

He pulls me into him again, kissing me, the flashing of the cameras; begins to overwhelm me - its like the end of the war all over again. Bill can sense my unease, his hand returns to my face; rubbing his thumb over my cheek. 

_Aurora! When will Severus's funeral be? Has he been laid to rest?_ the question hits me like a train; I know now I can't slip _He will be laid to rest next week - it will be a private event, just as he has requested._ He nods, writing down my response. I squeeze Bill's hand quickly, as a signal to leave. We push past the crowd, hand in hand. They follow us, I look at Bill and wink, I pull my wand out and cloak us. 

_Bill - we have to talk about that; what you sai-_ he stops me, by kissing me. I push him with my hand _always?_ He stops and fiddles with his hair - _I think - hagrid slipped some truth serum into my tea while you were with Remus in your room._ I look at him, _thats why - you wouldn't talk about Fleur - Willi-_ he stops me his hand up _so its back to William now?_ clearly hurt. I look at him, _tell me the truth as to how you feel about me then, you cannot lie -_ I cross my arms, he groans rubbing his face 

_Aurora - I think I have always loved you - it took me all of being with you that first night in the cabin to realize I was in love with you. I - you consume my every thought, my dreams; my soul. I am literally - quite literally going mad. I have never felt anything as powerful or terrifying as I do right now bearing you my soul. I have to say it - I think George will hurt you again, no I_ **_know_ ** _he will. He has hurt you so much already, and it kills me inside - to know that he can say all these things to you - knowing that your love language is based off of words, that h-he fills you with these words and still manages to fuck it up. Do you know how infuriating it is - to watch him hurt you and you go back to him? Love is not always enough! I get letters everyday from the Burrow - he is smiling - happy with Lee! You've been raked with guilt for kissing me - for kissing Lupin! You've cried every chance you thought you were alone - he is sober and happy with lee -so where does that leave his supposed love for you!_

He's breathing heavier, I feel a tear fall down my face as I realize I didn't muffle us - and the flashes and scribbles are faster than ever. _Bill - I am so sorry - I - didn't muffle us._ I grab his hand and we crack to the cabin; I uncloak us and he leaves me outside, I look at my wand, checking the time 1700 - its time for dinner. 

I walk to the door, slapping my tears away before I open it, and as I do - Remus is standing there. He clears his throat, and I walk past him in the door frame. _Bill does not look good - what happened?_ I feel my lips quiver _he just admitted to the world that he's in love with me - Hagrid spiked his drink with truth serum._ He pulls me into a hug, and I fight the tears trying to fall _, we fought - I forgot to muffle us - so they heard it all; everything Remus - and all I could do was stand there._ I push back, seeing the flash of the projection charm light up. 

Moody is standing there, I push him out of frame _No need - I know he's there. I saw the letters, and Hagrid called in. You are so lucky - that I trust you,_ he says directly at me. I nod, _dinner is beginning so get in your seats - get Bill - we'll wait._ I nod, moving the charm to the table where I see the stacks of letters. I grab them and walk back to the bedroom, I crack the first one from Draco:

*

_R_

_darling - we must talk about Lee and George, I think this has been going on far longer than I initially expected. I think they've always been together, even when he was with you. I see them, you cannot be like this with a new lover - its like they never stopped. About Remus - jump into bed with him or don't either way - its your choice - naked is an interesting choice but hey - you used to walk around naked in our dorm everyday. I plan on asking George about Lee tonight once we've been spiked. We will have answers either way, I read Hermione's letter and I helped her research it. It's all in her letter. I asked Harry and he said after the full moon - a group of us are going to sneak over - expect us soon - I'll owl when we can sneak off._

_D_

_*_

I see one from Freddie, I panic and crack the seal but keep walking down the hallway

*

_Rory,_

_I come to you right now to admit something I should have told you from the beginning - Lee and George have not stopped being together - I think they always have been together. Angelina and I put two and two together - I am so sorry, I should have spoke up sooner. I just didn't know if I was right or not. I think we are right - Aurora - you will always have Angelina and I - no matter what. See you tonight - we miss you - Heard D is going to sneak out there after the full moon - count us in._

_Freddie_

_*_

My heart drops, two people confirming what I felt all along. What Bill had hinted at, I see George's letter and I stop in the door frame of my room; taking a deep breath I open it

_Aurora_

_We are supposed to be apart - you're not supposed to be writing me._

_George_

*

I gasp, that's it? I slide and see two more letters, and I just can't right now. I open the door and look up, a tear sliding down my face _dinner time -_ my voice trembles. He looks at me, and I can see him fighting the urge to run over to me and ask me whats wrong; he simply nods and follows me out, I refold the letters, shoving them back into their envelopes; slapping a few tears away we renter the main room, I see everyone gathered around the charm I smile stupidly big, and the tears flow a little more. Draco and Freddie share a look - they know I read their letters.

 _Oh darling! Why are you crying?_ I hear mum in the background _I just miss you all that's all_ , she smiles at me _we miss you too darling - you'll be home soon enough!_ I see her serving soup, and by sheer magic, we all have bowls sitting in front of us. 

We sit down, and we all begin to talk, they catch me up; Viktor proposed to Ginny and she said yes. She shows me her ring, its a beautiful ruby on yellow gold I smile at her _I am so bloody happy for you - I have something for him -_ I close my eyes and when I open them, four people have little velvet baggies in their hands _it was always my intention to protect everyone I love - even those they love._ Angelina gasps, opening her ring pouch _yes you're ring - is meant for engagement as requested by Freddie._ She looks over at him and he kisses her and he takes it and before sliding it on her finger he asks her _Marry me, because I am bloody mad about you -_ she cuts him off, crying nodding her head yes he slides it on her finger. There is a whoosh of air around her and myself, I hide my wince perfectly. Ron looks at me nodding thank you at me; I smile back nodding back. Ginny is crying happy tears, and Cedric blows me a kiss. 

_this soup - tastes a bit funny mum - were the tomatoes okay?_ Harry asks puzzled. Freddie hollers out _Welcome to Truth Bowl '98!_ Moody stands up, rolling his eyes slightly at the name _there is truth serum in here - there is some information being leaked - we are trying to find Sirius Black - there is a bit too much happening behind closed doors - not in this house; not in this family._ He sits down and Freddie clears his throat _George - how long have you been with Lee?_ George drops his spoon, his bowl nearly empty, he looks at the charm for the first time; Lee looks down. _years,_ he chokes out. _Did you ever stop seeing Lee - when you were with Aurora?_ He shoots Freddie an angry look, _no;_ he grits out with clenched teeth. 

Everyone looks at me, and I just stare at him. _Are you in love with him?_ Freddie's words tear me apart _yes_ and I feel the first tear fall. _When did you fall out of love with Rory?_ I look down, I can't look anymore _I didn't even realize I had - I never meant to hurt her, I thought she was my forever. I do love her, just not like Lee._ My hand slaps over my mouth, I feel so betrayed and embarrassed in front of everyone. I look up and Ginny has punched him _are you bloody mad! How could you do this to her_ ** _again!_** _You proposed to her! She was pregnant with your children!_ Harry pulls her off of him, and she moves chairs. _Aurora -_ I put my hand up. _George please - just not now._ I feel my whole body tremble, he looks down at his soup, Lee has not once looked at me. 

Moody clears his throat, _Does anyone know the whereabouts of Sirius Black?_ The table is silent, everyone looks at one another. He nods and eats his soup. 

_William - how was the walk today?_ Moody asks, _Hagrid told me he spiked your drink - I am terribly sorry about that. The paper has already been printed, I can't take it off the shelves._ Bill just nods, _the walk was great if you don't count me confessing my love to Aurora in a heated discussion._ he sips his soup. 

George looks at me and at Bill _How long have you known you loved her then?_

Bill scoffs at him _not really your concern now is it? Our first night here is when I realized I was in love with her, when she cooked for me; confided in me something that is not mine to share._ He says sipping his tainted soup. 

_shared what?_ George asks. 

Bill's spoon clanks the bowl and he looks at me, _what happened to the Gomez's - the family she was with before she came to Hogwarts._ George looks at me and then at Bill _tell us what happened then._ I hear Freddie yell at him. I raise my hand up cutting Bill off, and I begin the sordid tale of my dead family; staring directly into George's eyes. I feel every tear that falls, I feel the trembling of my voice. 

_Happy now George?_ I say sipping my soup, _you wanted to know so badly about my dead mommy, daddy, my four dead siblings - you feel included now? Now you all know._ He looks away.

 _How do you feel about Bill? Do you love him?_ He asks staring at Bill. _I do._

Bill looks at me so quick it makes my head spin, he looks back at Freddie as if he's trying to send a signal out. 

_are you in love with him?_ Without hesitating _I'm starting to love him that way - yes._

The room goes silent, but I keep eating; grabbing another grilled cheese _you act like I've never been spiked before - Severus trained me to fight it, as did Riddle and Lucius. How dare you sit here, hurt over my words when you just admitted to sleeping with someone else for years - all while proposing to me, all while lying to me, I was carrying your fucking kids, and yet - here we are. Was any of it real?_

He winces _yes - I just - thought that I could learn to love Lee less, but I couldn't. I think I'm gay._ His eyes wide, he slaps his hand over his mouth. 

_It doesn't bother me that you think you're gay, it bothers me that you never told me that you thought you were; and cheated on me for years. It bothers me that while I was here crying over you - denying Bill and Remus - you were happy with your lover. You were happy - without me; that right there should have said something to you, I wasn't even given the decency of a proper breakup. I was told it was for orders, it was for the best - you are a liar. I wasn't given the decency from the get go. I will always love you George, but I can't do this anymore, I can't keep forgiving you because I love you. You broke my heart George Weasley - for the final time, and I don't know if I can ever love someone again - the way they're meant to be loved because of you. Remember when I told you I'd never stop loving you with all my heart and soul no matter what? Now I'd give anything, I'd even beg the false muggle god to make me forget. You broke me, and if that's all you need Moody - I need to be excused please._

My voice cracking, I look over to Moody and he nods and I push my seat back and run down the hallway, slamming my door shut, I slide down and collapse to the floor, I look at my finger, and sobs rip through me. I can't stand, so I crawl to my bed and reach under the bed and grab my trunk, opening it I find the box and slide my ring off and place it inside. Snapping it shut I gently place it in its spot, I close it and slide it back under the bed. I use the bed to pull myself up and begin to strip out of these clothes. I walk to the dresser and realize everything I have basically belonged to George. I transfigure a box, and begin to grab all his shirts, except one - where I have Freddie's matching one; folding themselves into the box I close it up close my eyes and crack it to the Burrow. I see the letters on the floor, and grab them, I open Fleur's first, 

*

_Aurora darling,_

_I have been thinking - as much as I would love to be a 'Weasley' again - my time has passed, I have OWL'd Bill the papers, there is no way I can come home after this, not after everything I said. I will take my regrets of this life to my grave, always know you can call upon me for anything. I have attached a goodbye letter to Bill - explaining my side of everything. I am not lost anymore, as I hope you also find your way back. I want to ask you to their godmother, if you should feel so inclined._

_Fleur_

_*_

_Aurora -_

_Draco and I are researching, we will get back to you - I will bring you whatever we find after the full moon. Pansy sends her love as do I._

_Don't forget the contraceptive charms, I have included some of Severus's old stash, I have learned to brew it now!_

_Hermione_

_*_

I reach inside the envelope, and feel the bottles, I lay the envelope on the dresser and throw on a large shirt I nabbed from Draco. I crawl into bed, and begin to cry again. 

*

Its been two hours, and I've officially occluded George from my life - I feel hollow. 

* 

I hear my door open, I smell him; Bill. I hear him kick off his shoes and he climbs into bed with me, and dives under the covers where I am curled up in a ball.

 _I am so sorry - he went too far tonight. I am so sorry._ I can feel his hand on my back _, once he and lee left, things got more lighthearted; I know you don't want to talk - let me be here for you - let me comfort you, you don't have to look or talk, just let me hold you._

I turn and face him, grab his face and kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer to him, my body hungry for him. He breaks away _tell me how you feel for me - without anyone around - just you and me;_ his breath heavy and filled with anticipation. 

_William - I think I'm falling for you and it terrifies me because I thought I loved George - but you crept up on me, like honey you oozed into all my cracks and stuck me together. They say phoenix's can have multiple partners but if I truly loved someone - I never would have fell for someone else. I will always care for George - but - its not the same anymore; all I do lately is think of you. I knew deep down there was something keeping him from fully committing to me, I just never thought it was true - I always thought it was anxiety or my mind lying to me. I pushed those thoughts down so deeply - that they felt almost foreign. Is it sad that I think Freddie knew before we did?_ I say quietly, looking down. 

_say it again,_ I look up at him _say it again_ he tucks some curls behind my ears. 

_I'm falling for you William._ He kisses me hard, his hands cupping my face, our bodies intertwining. He rolls me onto my back, and spreads my legs open pressing himself against me. I moan with every rub of him, _Bill potion if this is happening - potion charms something_ I say to him out of breath, he pulls the blankets back and the cold icy air makes me shudder.

 _Do you want to? We can wait - I-I don't want to push you into this._ He stutters over his words. _I -_ he stops looking frustrated with himself.

 _What's wrong Bill? Don't you want me?_ I say locking eyes with him.

The glimmer in his eyes says it all _of course I want you - I've wanted you everyday since I first kissed you._

I bite my lip and he groans _the full moon is tomorrow and I'm afraid I'll mark you to mate. Even with charms and potions I'm nervous._

 _Okay - so we wait it's that simple. I uh- have a letter for you from Fleur._ He freezes; I slip from underneath him walking over to the letter I hand it to him _I can leave if you need privacy._

 _No please stay -_ he says quickly.

I climb up onto the bed and as he cracks the seal I flinch a little. Fleur already told me what she was going to do - so now it's just the anticipation of it all. Hes laying on the pillows and I lay next to him, not even looking at the papers once I lay my head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken - I have no idea what she wrote to him - it's not my place to know.

I look over at the clock _2134_ it felt later - maybe because my ex got exposed for cheating on me for years, I broke up with him in front of everyone, the fact that I'm falling for Bill, cried for hours. I close my eyes and just listen to his heart beating. When I open them again _2200_ \- but the bed is empty. I pull myself up and look around.

 _Bill?_ I call out for him, but no response. I pull myself out of bed, grabbing Lupin's sweater I make my way down the hall to find him. _Remus have you seen Bill?_ My voice is coarse, he nods and points to outside. _Be careful - he's not doing well._

I open the door and feel the cool ground beneath my feet, I see him chopping wood - shirtless. My breath hitches for a moment, his body is a work of art; the way his scars hit the moonlight shimmering on ivory skin. _Bill_ he doesn't look up, he continues to chop wood.

 _William - talk to me,_ he looks up at me. _Fleur sent the papers, I am officially divorced; with two kids I'll never get to meet because of pride. That maybe in the future I could meet them - I'm having the test ordered again. She told me although she loves me - she can sense I don't love her anymore; she told me to happy with you._ The axe slams down snapping the wood in half, he grabs another _I read her letter to you - she asked you to be their godmother - how lovely._ The axe slams down again, punctuating his hurt.

 _William_ he doesn't look at me _William please_ another snap of the wood. _She honestly thinks that she can raise them without me, how is she going to explain the fiery red hair the freckles to a man who's Vela._ Snap of the axe once more, his breathing increasingly heavier than before.

 _I wrote back and said that if my test comes back that they are mine that she can't keep them from me I wanna know my kids - my daughters. Why is the world being so cruel! Why does she think just because we're not together that she can take our kids; our kids that we created together they are just as much mine as hers._ The hurt in his voice makes a stray tear fall down; everyone forgets I lost mine not even a week has passed. I tuck a curl behind my ear and look down _I'll be inside._

I turn and face the cabin, hearing the axe clatter down behind me, he grabs my arm and spins me our eyes locking. _I'm sorry - I should have realized, remembered._ His voice is low, _it's easy to forget when it didn't happen to you or they weren't yours._ I snap at him, breaking out of his hold on me; I go inside. Where Remus is sitting reading some book on phoenixes. _How bad? Scale it._

I look up at him, and slap a tear away _it's been worse_ _,_ I lie. He nods and I walk back to the bedroom. I open my door and close it quietly behind me.

I am so quiet it seems; that they forget I'm suffering.

I strip and walk to my bathroom, there's a tub in here - Hagrid had it forged for me with goblin made metals. I turn on the water and let the tub fill up, my body sinking in trying to forget the world around me.

Slowly the water covers my shoulders, neck and then swallows my head whole. I close my eyes and try to find out what happened to my life. I thought George and I were happy; that we were meant to be together forever. I never thought I'd be falling for

"William newly divorced, lycanthrope, heartthrob, king of casual, Weasley".

What would Severus think of me, what would he say to me - there has to be a way to contact him; other than dying. My lungs are screaming for air, I breech the surface and inhale deeply; coughing a bit. I rub my hands over my face, pushing my wet mane out of my face.

 _Maybe they wouldn't notice_ I hear myself say aloud. I stand up, the water pouring off around me, my slick skin steaming from the cool air.   
I get out and start rummaging through my room; looking for my blades my wand - fucking anything.

I find my blades and I unsheathe it. Looking into part of my reflection I look down at my wrist, I've done this before - to make rings. I look at the door, no ones come for me anyway. I press the blade where for forearm begins and slice down; deeply.

The crimson seeps out, and I realize that in my soul; I fucked up. I'm already beginning to feel woozy but there's no turning back now, I take the blade to my neck and nick it; feeling the warm hot liquid ooze out of me I collapse to my knees and fall over. Slowly fading in and out of consciousness; no one opens the door.

I die alone.

*

 _Aurora - I did not raise you this way._ I hear the anger in his tone; as I gasp for air. My hand slams my arm instinctively but there is no bleeding. I look up at him offering me his hand and I take it.

 _George-_ I start my voice cracks, he pulls me into a hug _I know - I am always with you my star._ He pets my hair and I hold him for dear life. _Was I not enough - I-I did everything I cou-_ he pulls me back his hands cupping my face _you were not the problem, George did love you once, you and I both know you cannot help who you love. We had that talk once remember; after a certain incident?_ He smiles at me and I smile back. _George could have handled it all better - he was wrong here - you just need time apart to heal. I think you'll both become friends again one day._ I feel the tears pouring out _I was carrying his kids, not even three days ago and now I'm nothing father - everyone forgets I'm suffering; I died alone,_ my bottom lip quivers.

 _You did die alone, but you are not currently alone._ He snaps his fingers and we're in the cabin, I look away as I see Bill pick me up, tears running down his face; covered in my blood. He places me in the tub, cleaning me of my mistake. Remus comes in with a kit and starts cleaning the floor; he's also been crying. _Tell me the truth -_ I look up at him _why did you do it?_ I look down and watch the scene continue to unfold.

 _I miss you honestly - sometimes I forget that you were not only my father but one of my closest friends._ I watch Bill and Remus dress me and Remus give me stitches. _I wanted to die - I've never felt more surrounded by love yet so unloveable. I cannot lie to you - even if you're dead._ I say quietly. _I'm falling for him Severus - I'm falling harder than I ever thought possible and I fear once he knows me as George did - he'll leave too._

I watch Severus walk over to my body _George didn't know you as well as he thought. William however - has seen your worst - and is still here. He never left, do not fear love Aurora._ He walks to me and cups my face _embrace it._

 _I miss you so much, I wish you were here everyday. I feel so lost, without_ _your_ _guidance._ My voice trembling _Remus and I will never be the same - I have no one to confide in anymore - no father figure to guide me throughout life._

 _Sirius Black killed you - didn't he?_ He merely nods at me.

 _I'd die a thousand deaths to protect you my star. I did what needed to be done; I sacrificed myself for you and I'd choose you every time my child; always._ His face warm; unlike most times I've seen him - he's happy.

 _There are ways to see me - without killing yourself. Harry Potter still happens to have the resurrection stone. Hermione is a walking library - have her look into charms. Now go my child - go back to them._ He kisses my forehead and i wake up coughing.

Bill closes his book and minds the gap between the bed and his chair. _Aurora! What the bloody fuck is wrong with you! I thought you merely wanted alone time - no-not that you were going to-_ his voice cracks, I can see him fighting the sobs.

 _Sirius Black killed Severus_ my whisper coarse, _my reasoning behind it all would not make sense to you; know I instantly regretted my decision but it was too late to turn back._ I feel a tear slide down my face. He scoffs at me _try me_ I let him have it.

_I just miscarried twins from my ex gay lover not even three days ago, just severed ties with him, broke my own heart watching the display of the truth soup, I didn't even realize I had fallen for you until tonight. You took your pain, the pain Fleur caused you; out on me, I've never been more surrounded by love, yet felt so unloveable. My adopted family? Dead. My biological parents? Dead. The man who proposed to me with my mother's ring? Gay, a cheater, a liar; a master manipulator._

_The man I was never meant to love? Torn by his feelings for me and his ex wife whose currently pregnant with what could be his children. Let's not forget Remus - I nearly fucked him earlier because the bond was so strong. Remus whose marriage I properly destroyed with memories, the man whose best friend wanted him to die, bewitched him to attack me and kill me._

_No I'm great William; bloody fucking fantastic._ My words venomous, I look away from him. _I am so brave, so quiet that you all seem to forget I'm suffering. Do you have any idea what that's like?_ My voice trembles. _I occluded the better part of two years of my life_ _-_ _two years Bill. Just so I could function, so I could breathe again. My suffering is swallowing me whole and no one sees it or cares to see it!_ My tears burn my eyes, I feel him sit on the bed and his hand grabs mine, and kisses it.

 _I see you Aurora - I feel you_ he takes my hand and places it on his chest. _Your suffering, your pain - I feel it as if it's my own. I don't have the occluding abilities you have, I can't breathe most days since I came back. I don't know how to survive with your suffering. All I know is that when I'm with you it dissipates. I can breathe again, my mind isn't clouded by fear or pain; I have no idea how you make it through your daily life and if this is only an iota of your suffering then you are a goddess among women a god among man._

He stops for a moment, collecting his thoughts _it was not my intention to treat you in such a manner this evening; from the walk, to dinner, when I was chopping wood my actions were inexcusable and I ask for your forgiveness._ He says quietly, trying to find my eyes.

 _I forgive you, William. Do not give me a dressing down that is not one that I have earned myself._ I say finding his searching eyes. He nods quickly, _don't ever do that again please I'm not wearing a ring, my heart won't be able to make it; I nearly died at the site of you tonight._ I pull his shirt, ushering him closer to me; I lightly kiss him _I swear and I'm sorry._ I look at the clock it's a little passed one am.

 _Will you come to bed? I'm so tired_ I say to him yawning. He nods _help me - I don't like to wear too much to bed._ I see the sparkle in his eyes, he slides off my socks one by one. Then come my pajama pants his hands on my skin make my back arch, I let out a breathy moan. He kisses my legs starting at my calves, working his way up to my thighs. I press my head into the pillow, my eyes rolling back at the pleasure.

 _Bill - on the dresser are some potions - hand me one please._ He looks at me, _are you sure?_ I nod my head _fuck the full moon - I can't wait - if that's okay with you._ I say less confident that I had hoped. He smiles at me and slides down my underwear, tossing it to the floor. He gets lower on the bed and pulls my thighs onto his shoulders. _Just a little fun before, yeah?_ His breath sends me into a frenzy, I nod quickly as he licks me slit to clit. I moan out _oh oh Bill._

He starts sucking on my clit and I lose myself in the pleasure, arching my back, I'm half in the air _you are delicious Aurora._ His words humming against my core. _Please do-don't stop._ He flashes me an evil grin and drops my thighs and gets off the bed. I groan running my hands through my tousled hair. He tosses me the potion and casts a contraceptive charm; I uncork it and and shoot it all back it tastes of roses.

My eyes flash pink and then back to normal, he finished stripping and looks at my shirt, instead of ripping it off me he slides it over my head exposing my breasts and pierced nipples. He leans over and kisses me, he angles himself and grips the headboard but stops _what if I bite you?_ I shrug it off _I have a potion and a charm - I think it'll be fine._ He nods kissing me again.

 _I want to be rough with you tonight can I be rough?_ I feel his dragging his tip up and down, soaking it in my essence. I bite my lip and nod _what's your word?_ He places the tip right at my opening; I gasp _cabin._ He pushes himself all the way in; mewling at the size I grip the sheets beneath me.

 _Fuck you're so tight_ his head tilts back with every thrust; going deeper, deeper inside of me. He grips the headboard hard and picks up his speed, _oh fufuck Bill fufuck._ My eyes roll back and I feel like I'm ripping the sheets. He pulls out and flips me onto my knees, holding me while I kneel he takes my arms bending them behind my back and thrusts into me harder, faster.

One hand goes to the front of my neck holding me up, as his other hand holds my arms behind me he whispers in my ear _I nee-need to bite you it's so overwhelming ca-can I?_ I nod against his firm grip and I feel his teeth in my shoulder and I moan _fucfuck Bill that feels so good oh fufuck._ He growls in my ear, and I lose my mind I break out of his hold and slam his back down on the mattress.

I straddle him and he guides himself inside me, I keep one hand on his chest and the other one on the headboard, and I begin to ride him. My head falls back and I can't stop the noises leaving my mouth, _ride my cock just like that - fuck you're so good._ He growls out his hands cupping my bouncing breasts. I can feel my walls clenching around him, he notices too _Bill Bill I need to release ca-can I please_ I beg him and he nods I place my hands on his chest _wait stop stop_ the sex ceases and he looks at me his breathing matching mine, heavy and sweaty.

 _This isn't a regular mark this - this is a soul bond I think it'll - it means more than the average one. It's for those who want to be bound essentially for forever if we do this - we will be bonded for eternity - i-it can't be undone._ I finish my mini sermon and take several deep breathes. He nods _I love you, eternity is what I want with you - if you want the same with me._

Without hesitation I kiss him hard my hands holding his face as we resume. He holds the back of my head with his hand and his other hand is smacking my ass I moan and whimper, begging him _please don't stop Bill ple-please._ He grins at me _never._ I feel it coming again; he lets me go and we climax together I release into his chest.

Sending us into a state of euphoria I've never known before.

As if were floating through time and space, our bodies, souls, magic; becoming one.

I collapse like paper into his chest, panting heavily. His arms wrapped around me _I feel your magic, I can feel it humming on my skin; in my skin._ I roll off of him and lay next to him, the spark is stronger, even grazing him sends the hum of magic through me. I look at him, he's catching his breath and his eyes are closed.

 _Bill -_ I lay my head on his chest _are you alright?_

His finger traces the outline of the closed bite, the sparks pouring out almost too much his breathing getting increasingly heavier he lifts up his finger _this is incredible_ small gasps of awe and pleasure. _Aurora I love you_ I look up at him _and if this is eternity - then yes I'm perfectly alright - I'm better than alright._ He pulls me up to kiss him our lips like static cling pricking with every movement. Our foreheads rest against each other _get your rest, we have to be up soon and help you and Remus prepare._ I kiss him lightly _William know I am falling for you; hard. It's never been like this before - with anyone._ He smiles and holds me the sparks could set a fire between us. I rest my head on his chest and we drift to sleep, intertwined together as lovers do.


	18. Under The Full Moon

_DAY THREE MAY 25th 1998 0930_   
_FULL MOON TODAY_

I feel his lips on my body, every prick sensation makes my eyes flutter; _good morning_ I smile my eyes still closed. _Rise and shine darling_ he punctuates every word with a kiss. I rub my face and open my eyes seeing my mark on his chest, _does the burn hurt?_ I ask squinting; pulling it into focus. He shakes his head no, _how're your stitches_ I wince at the word and I look down at my arm _healed enough to come out. William about-_ he gently drags his bottom lip across my stomach.

 _Are you hurt that I didn't say it back?_ I bite my lip, he stops kissing me _no - I can feel what you feel remember? When you're ready - and not a second before - you'll make it known to us all._ He smiles at me playfully _I'm a patient man Aurora, and seeing as we have an eternity - I'm prepared to wait._ He leans over me and kisses my lips. I smile, pulling him back into me.

 _You're burning up - it's from the moon isn't it? Please please wear the ring - it'll help. I promise you when I'm ready I'll tell you what I did to create it._ I plead with him, he just looks at me _promise me and I shall wear it._ His lips leaving trails all over my neck and chest _I pro-promise._ The spark of his lips on my skin is tantalizing; it's consuming my every thought.

The door opens and Remus walks in eyes covered _the papers are here - you need to see this._ Remus walks over and lays the paper on the bed and walks out closing the door. I hear Bill groan as he reads headlines

_EXCLUSIVE! WILLIAM WEASLEY TELLS ALL! AURORA KNIGHT AND WILLIAM WEASLEY MADLY IN LOVE_

_EXCLUSIVE! GEORGE WEASLEY AND LEE JORDAN ELOPING? ENGAGEMENT RINGS HAVE BEEN SEEN!_

_WILLIAM WEASLEY AND AURORA KNIGHT EXPECTING? SEE PAGE 9 FOR PHOTOS!_

_AURORA KNIGHT WHICH BROTHER WILL STEAL HER HEART?_

I groan hiding my face _are they really eloping?_ He chuckles at me, _I think so actually._ He stops and hears the front door open and close. _Get dressed -_ he fumbles off of me and looks for his bottoms but he's not quick enough. The door opens; it's Charlie and Freddie.

 _OI! Caught again are we!_ Freddie smiles at me and hops on the bed where I'm covering myself with a sheet. _I wouldn't say caught in the act as much as seeing the ending_ I laugh and he groans _Aurora my whole life - I've missed you, you foul mouthed git_ he kisses my cheek and rolls over me and out of bed.

I've only met Charlie in passing, during the war. _General_ _Knight_ he says with a sly smile. _Major-General Weasley,_ I smile back. Freddie and Bill share looks _you two know each other?_ Charlie nods _a fierce leader; a brutal fighter - met her in Egypt and then saw her next during the final stand at Hogwarts._ I look at Freddie _no I do not make it a point to sleep with every Weasley I come across._ He sticks his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes. _If you wouldn't mind Charlie - I need to find clothes - why are you both here? It's the full moon this evening._

Freddie tousles his hair, _George and Lee eloped before mission this morning - git left me behind - we had a right foul spat after last nights truth soup. We thought we beat the papers but - I'm sorry._ I look at Bill and shrug it off _I'm happy for him - good for him and Lee._ I smile I toss the covers and Charlie spins around.

 _You bloody didn't Aurora -_ he looks at Bill, whose nodding _you occluded all of it??_ Freddie yells - his voice booming filling the cabin. _Sure did - then I killed myself; how about you get them caught up William? I need a shower._ Freddie loses all the color in his face and Bill escorts them both out. I close my eyes and jump into my library, shoving the memories further and further down until they feel like a fever dream. I walk to the shower and bathe.

When I walk out Freddie is sitting on the bed with Bill. _Look I was already scolded enough yesterday - Freddie I have to be_ \- he stands up and hugs me, wet from the shower and all. _I'm so sorry Aurora - we all seem to forget you're human at times, that you suffer more than the lot of us._ I return his hug, _that's all I ask - I'm humanish just like the lot of you. George is a free man, and if Lee makes him that happy then it's done._ I begin to whisper _between you and I - I've never been happier; than I am with Bill and I know you saw this coming._ He places his chin on my head _I know - and I did. From the first moment I saw you and Bill together I knew you were meant to be, that you'd find your way to each other._ He whispers back, kissing my forehead we part ways.

 _What to wear for our walk today?_ I tease Bill and Freddie groans leaving the room; I holler _give Angelina my love!!_ As he closes the door. _What were you two whispering about_ he pulls the towel closer to him _what will you do to find out?_ The devil flashes in my eyes and he smiles darkly. I feel flushed, _just how happy I am; for him to not worry. He told me he saw us together, that this is it._ I look at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop _what's wrong?_ He asks, searching my eyes for an answer. _I'm nervous for the moon tonight what if you and Remus get attacked - did you put on the ring?_

He tenses his jaw, and pulls out the dark burgundy velvet pouch. _I can't put it on - not knowing what you did to make it - you have to do it._ I look up at him and he hands me the bag, I open the pouch and bite my lip; _once you've healed - I'll show you the memory, alright?_ He nods grimly, as I slide it on his left index finger, the air swirling around us, I gasp breathlessly and wince; snatching my fingers off of it I stumble a bit and back away.

 _That actually hurt you - like I felt,_ his hand covers his heart, _Aurora what did you do._ I can't hide my pain from him any longer; he's tethered to me. _Once you heal from tonight - I'll show you the memory okay? I promise_ I hold up my pinky and he looks at me I feel embarrassed _oh I'm sorry - it's uh a muggle thing. You pinky swear, it's like a muggle version of the unbreakable vow._ I look down my cheek a flushed, he lifts my face up my gaze matching his _I know what a pinky swear is - you've just never - I always thought it was a,_ I stop him _everyone makes pinky promises with me not just him - although he did break a lot of them._ He chuckles and hold out his pinky and we lock pinky's.

I walk to the mirror and close my eyes when I open them I turn and face him _is this alright?_

_***********************************_

***********************************

He rubs his chin, the tips of his ears red _you look stunning - and I'm fairly certain - that's my jumper_ he walks the length of the bed and pulls me in close; kissing me. He closes his eyes and I smile big, _matching today are we?_ He smiles _making a statement I suppose._ We walk out together and make our way to the main room. They are all sitting around the table, drinking coffee because I hid all the tea. 

_Where's Hagrid?_ I ask looking around for my giant friend, Charlie stands up _I'm escorting you two today - Hagrid is on orders today. Freddie is going to stay with Remus until we get back, technically - we are not here - we were never here - and we certainly won't be here to keep you safe during the full moon - understood?_ I smile at him, disobeying orders has always been our favorite past time. _affirmative sir,_ I smile at Bill whose trying to hide his red face. Freddie groans _what is it with you and bewitching the Weasley men?_ he teases _I don't know Freddie you tell me,_ I wink at him and we both laugh. 

Charlie and Bill share a look - _did you ever?_ Freddie's laughter fills the room - _no not that I didn't give it the old Weasley try - Aurora has always just been a friend, and I mean the platonic kind._ I nod _plus - he's been mad about Angelina since second year,_ he lightly shoves me; his face flushed. _Freddie is quite literally my elde_ _st_ _brother, I mean unless Angelina wouldn't mind sharing you for an evening_ He sticks his tongue out at me, _she'd rather share you - you git_ we laugh forgetting that there are other people standing - watching us. 

_But - you've seen her naked?_ Bill asks confused, Charlie rakes his hand's through his hair _as have I - sorry mate - going undercover in Egypt - there really were not a lot of times to shower alone. Plus she has this affinity with being naked? It doesn't bother her much._ Freddie nods agreeing, _even with her scars - have you seen those?_ Charlie nods _oh yeah - none of my business at the time - heard rumors of what she had to do undercover._

 _Wait wait wait - you mean to tell me - that Charlie knew about your scars?_ Bill still lost looks around - _I didn't have very many then - it was a few years ago - the last time he saw me; it was the end of fourth year that summer._ I say quietly. _before the branding and the the present from Bellatrix - nothing horrible then._ Charlie's eyes get wide, he looks to Freddie who shakes his head no and mouths the word _later_ at him, he nods in agreement. 

* 

We crack out of the cabin - and are actually on the grounds now. Charlie is cloaked and wanders away. Bill pulls me into a kiss, and I melt into him. The sparks ignite a fiery hunger within us both. _I didn't mean to get upset about Charlie -_ I shh him, and keep kissing him _I'm not upset, frankly someone once told me my scars were that of a survivor._ He smiles against my lips, _he sounds lovely and quite intelligent,_ I smile back, nodding as our tongues dance together. Our foreheads rest against each other and we begin to walk around the school. 

_Are you okay?_ He asks, as we walk together; I nod _its hard to walk here so casually - knowing what happened; if these walls could talk - they'd just scream of endless pain._ My hand running across the stone. _Have you tried to see a mind healer about your_ _trauma?_ He asks quietly, I shake my head no _I occlude - my memories are mine alone - I don't need a third party in my mind._ He stops and looks at me, _Bill - the things I've seen and done - in most countries I fought in during the war - I had to be pardoned to be allowed to enter - I was a war criminal - I blew up buildings, I slaughtered thousands; men and women alike. I made examples of anyone who crossed me - I don't need a healer to tell me anything I don't already know - I know I'm traumatized I was a child solider - fighting a war that started long before I was born._ I drop his hand, and face away from him _I won't lie to you - everything you've heard of my time during the war - was probably dulled down, everything they say; over-exaggerate it now._

He stands, pondering my words _I heard you had one rule -_ I turn and face him _no kids - I almost had my rank ripped from me - for killing four high ranking officers in Poland in 1993 - because they were touching little kids - then they killed them._ I shudder, _the eldest was 10-11 William, so I slaughtered them - the memory was submitted - you can view it anyone can - its public record._

 _I have seen it - you are not evil aurora - you can't convince me otherwise - I feel you; remember? I am bound to you, in the most intimate ways possible._ He walks to me and kisses my cheek, _you are a survivor, a warrior - Charlie told us how you saved his life in Egypt, riding a dragon in the middle of the night - during a supply drop._ I look at him _he saved mine too - a woman fighting with insurgents to overthrow Riddle's hold - lets just say they had choice words for me - that's why he took every mission I was on with me - to protect me._ I smile softy. 

_They really eloped didn't they?_ I look down and away _Charlie saw it on the clock at home - Fleur isn't on the_ _re_ _anymore - and you_ he stops _are stuck between lost and home; alone_ his words somber. 

That hit me harder than I expected _are we going to talk about her?_ He stiffens up _I signed the papers - she hadn't but I did. As much as I care for Fleur - I don't love her - I love you and even if the twins are mine - they will love you as their second mom - if th-that is something you wa-want._ I smile, my face lighting up, _really? you mean that?_ He nods his face lighting up, _Aurora - I love you of course I mean it - I mean every word. I know - I know you are still coming to terms with what happened with him - but I am not him - I pinky promise you._

In that moment - in my heart of hearts, in my soul - I know I love him. I look at him, his pinky out and I lock mine with him. I think it's always been William - and I fought so hard - to make it work with someone, where it clearly was failing. My magic may have been bonded with George; but my heart, mind and soul are bound to William. I finally feel what it means to be free in love, I lock eyes with him, my eyes welling with tears _William - kiss me_ , he pulls me close and as he kisses me the first flash occurs; my hands holding his face and I smile on his lips. 

_William! William over here - any comment on George Weasley and Lee Jordan eloping this morning?_ I look at them and smile _we are so happy for them, may they be happy in love for eternity._ The man looks at me, and writes word for word what I said. 

_Aurora - tell us - do you love William Weasley? Are you switching brothers again? Charlie Weasley is in town is he not?_ I look into Bill's eyes, _of course I love him - how could I not?_ His face lights up and he picks me up, spinning me; I squeal and giggle. 

_William - are we expecting a wedding? a take two?_ He looks at them _when the time is right - we will marry if that is what she desires._

 _William William! Tell us - how will the custody battle with Fleur go?_ I see the color fall from his face - this was not public knowledge. I answer for him _Fleur is a lovely person, there will not be a battle - this will be civilized for there are children involved - do not bring their kids up again or you will regret it, nod if you understand;_ I say with a devlish smile. 

He looks at me, and nods quickly _great - that's all we have time for now._ I feel Charlie's hand on my back as we crack out to the cabin. Bill looks at me, _that poor man probably thought he was going to die right then and there._ Charlie's laugh fills the wood line _you know me - I have one rule darling; no kids._ I smile kissing his cheek and walk inside. 

I look at the clock and it reads _1330_ , I groan _whose hungry?_ I laugh remembering that these boys literally eat mum out of house and home. I walk into the kitchen and grab some steaks, potatoes and eggs. I grab the cast iron throw some garlic and fresh herbs in the skillet with some butter. _Bill its not nice to stare you know -_ I say charming the potatoes to peel and dice themselves. I look up at him, _you said you love me earlier -_ I smile looking back down _\- I did, didn't it?_ He looks down afraid to ask if it was real or not, _William - I love you,_ _it wasn't for the papers, I just know whats in my mind, in my heart and soul - there is no one else; I want to finish the bond with you and live happily ever after - if you'll have me - that is. I know this is so sudden but I think that somehow the bond amplified what I feel for you._

I grab another skillet and turn it on, throwing some onions, and oil in there then the potatoes. I add some water, putting the lid on - letting them steam through. I place the steak in the cast iron, the sizzling quiets the house. I look up and Bill's not sitting in the bar window anymore. I look for him for a moment and bite my lip - fuck. 

*

I finish lunch and snap filling the table with the hot food, I stand back in the kitchen drinking my coffee as the boys eat as if they're starving. Bill isn't at the table, I see his empty chair from here. Freddie waves me down and has me sit with them, I'm holding my mug for dear life. _Aurora - whats wrong? I think you're about to smash that mug,_ Freddie says with a half a laugh 

_I told him I love him - and that I meant it - he walked away without saying a word._ I sip my coffee and they all just stare at each other then me, _he didn't say anything?_ Charlie asks confused, I shake my head no. _I told him I wanted to finish the bond and live happily ever after - what the bloody fuck is wrong with me;_ I groan with my face in my hands. Freddie drops his fork, _you told the man you wanted to marry him and have his children and after all his pining for you, all his letters to me about you, - he fucking walked away without a wo- no I'll be right back._ Freddie slams his cutlery down, pushing his chair out he goes down the hallway, and all we hear is my door slamming shut. 

*

By the time I see Bill again - I've already cleaned up lunch, and have already begun to prep for dinner for the non wolves. I'm reading more research - no letters today; but I think that's for the best. I look at the clock and it's nearly _2000_ \- I look outside and see that it's getting darker outside. I've only had a handful of experiences with wolves - when Remus tested his ring; and what I did to make them. He hasn't said a word to me since I blabbed to him about our future; but didn't he bring it up first? I'm so confused.

I get up from the couch and walk to him, nervous and timid _hey,_ I immediately look down, fumbling with my skirt. I feel his finger lift my face to his _hey to you too?_ He smiles a confused smile. _Well uhm you missed lunch - are you hungry?_ My voice cracks, I shake it off. He looks at me, and pulls me into the hallway and then to our room.

I face away from him and hear the door click closed. I feel the anger rising in me, as I spin around _what's your problem,_ letting my emotions get the better of me. _I tell you - I tell you how I feel and you leave. I'm mortified,_ the words that should've kept inside flying out _is this all a joke? Is this some cruel prank to see how much heartbreak I can endure before I lose my absolute mind?_ He stands there, my venomous words piercing his heart, but says nothing.

I can feel my barely mended heart begin to shatter when he begins his retort _tonight's the full moon Aurora, my first full moon with you; your soul ring and without Fleur. I heard your words, your beautiful words. I am trying to stay as focused on tonight as I can. I am in unfamiliar territory tonight. Please can we put a pin in this for tomorrow? You can be as cross as you want with me until then I just -_ he stops, meeting the gap between us _want to be in a clear headspace when you describe to me our future together._ He kisses my forehead the sparks shooting through his lips into my skin.

 _It's almost time - I can see it on your face._ I whisper, I'm trying to hide it but I'm fucking terrified. He nods _Remus and I are going out together and will come back together - stay out of the woods please; I can't protect you then,_ his voice dark and ominous.

 _Kiss me before you go,_ he kisses me our tongues dancing together in a beautiful rhythm; as quick as the kiss was it ended and all I hear is the door open and close.

*

My heart sinks, I don't know how Fleur did this; because I'm terrified. I walk out to the main room where Charlie and Freddie are watching out the windows, as if they see someone. _What is it?_ I ask a little more frantic than I hoped. _Not what - who_ Charlie growls, I look outside and my heart shatters; I know those masks. _The Hunter's are here, how long ago did they leave?_ Freddie looks at me _maybe fifteen minutes ago, they're tracking them._

 _Okay - okay. Charlie and Freddie guard the cabin; Hagrid will be terribly sad to lose it. I'll be back._ Charlie grabs my arm, swinging me to face him and Freddie; _are you fucking mad?_ We hear howling and I snap to the window and they're gone _yes I am._ I break out of his hold and bolt for my room, slamming the door open I see my belt, I quickly shift out of the clothes I'm wearing to my stealth uniform; grabbing everything I bolt out.

I clip my belt on, open my bag and grab my quiver; spelling it for endless arrows. I look down and click my wand in, and unsnap my bow sliding it over my body; making sure my blades are endless I snap a few into place. I slip my mask over my head so you can only see my dark, honey eyes. _Do not leave the wards - I'm going hunting._ Freddie grabs Charlie and shakes his head, I open the door and blend into the night.

If it's a fight they want - it's a fight they'll get.

*

I hear the first group of people in front of me, by the size of it, there are sixteen people; eight for each. I have no idea who they're tracking, I see them stop, and that's when I realize they're not even transformed yet; they're going to kill them human.

All reason leaves me as I unclick two of my longest blades; my 16' goblin forged black steel Bowie's, spelling them with crucio I start slicing. The screams have alerted Remus and he ducks. I can feel the hexes and jinxes hit me but I don't stop.

Dolohov taught me with blades this long - that they are extensions of my arms; the blades and I are one. If he wasn't such a cruel evil bastard who I enjoyed killing very much - I think he would've cracked a smile this evening.

Flesh being filleted, blood flying everywhere. One last scream and with a slice the gurgling starts and stops in my same breath. _Remus_ I whisper _Remus are you alive_ my voice cracking. I see him emerge, covered in blood I hope is not his own. _I'm fine -_ I jog over to him and inspect him, _you've been sliced by something - the moon is high why are you_ it hits us like a freight train.

 _Remus look_ I point to the moon - _you are still you -_ he touches all over until he feels the gash across his chest _I think it's temporary- your ring - it's still registering the darkness of it. The stunted my transformation._ I nod _wheres william?_ His eyes begin to darken _Aurora they took him they ambushed us - they knew you'd come. They_ he yells out in pain _RUN GO!_ I see the look in his eyes and I bolt leaving him to writhe in pain as his body fights whatever is keeping him human.

I close my eyes and think of William - his heartbeat is erratic. I stop allowing my soul to find him my eyes snap open and I crack out.

That's when I hear him, it takes the wind out of me; my mended heart is broken. I begin to make my way up the hill where I see him tied by his wrists, hanging from a tree; they're bleeding him out.

 _Nice of you to finally join us Aurora Morningstar._ A hooded figure says to me, squeezing the hilt harder than before I vanish my mask; showing them my face. My eyes snap back to Bill screaming. I feel the darkness in my shifting, they will not leave this clearing alive; not a single fucking one.

 _Introductions are in order, for I have no fucking clue who you are._ I smile, bowing my head slightly. _My name is irrelevant, yet I have heard so much about you; you are quite famous I should feel honored._

 _If you weren't so disgusted by my lineage maybe you would be._ The words deadly as they leave my mouth.

 _You are an abomination, filthy; most unclean,_ he spits out. _But that is not why I hate you._

Bill looks over at me and between his screams he mouths _I love you_

 _Release him - it's me you're after,_ I say calmly _you want me - I'm here release him._

 _William Weasley- a pure blood tainted by lycanthropy; a pity he'll have to die for it._ I look over and I feel the fear take over, _no! Please it's me you want._ I don't even care how desperate I sound - anything for him; I'd do it. _I'll even go quietly - spare Remus Lupin; spare William._

The hooded figure laughs at me, as they all do. I lock eyes with the faceless man, wiping my tears; falling head first into the darkness. 

_well - plan b - that's always better in my opinion._ I spin the blades in my hand, closing my eyes remembering that they are an extension of myself; they ignite and I begin to howl for Remus. 

They begin to crack out faster than I can get them, but that doesn't mean I don't try. I run and join the chaos and Remus is tearing them to shreds. With every slice of the blade - they ignite; the flames burning them alive. The gurgling of the blood, is a sound so familiar its almost comforting. The hooded figure is gone, but Bill - is struggling in the ropes as he transforms. 

Remus doesn't remember that its me - so now I am running for my life to Bill - who will soon be chasing me too. I exhale out and the blades extinguish. I climb up the tree as Remus nearly nicks my ankles. _Remus! Come on you git,_ groaning I begin to slide down the branch and sever the ropes holding him there - he falls to the ground and now I have two wolves who want to shred me to pieces. 

_I - really should have listened to Charlie,_ I groan looking down - I have three gashes just like Bill does on my chest; but I'm not healing quick enough. I cough and taste copper, _fuck_ , i wipe my face and then with all my might I crack out. 

I fall at least five feet, and roll down a hill, grunting I feel the slicing of the air _could this night get any worse?_ I lay feeling the splinch on my hip. I suck in air through gritted teeth; my hand ignites and I slap it down; cauterizing it. My heels digging into the ground as I keep my screams as silent as possible. 

I close my eyes and push my self to at least kneel - but as I do - I hear the growling of the pack gaining on me, they can smell me - I'm bleeding all over the place. 

I close my eyes and think of the cabin, 

cabin

cabin 

cabin 

cabin

and I crack out once more

I roll and land on my stomach, I can see in the distance the cabin. I cough out again, blood covering the ground in front of me, I keep splinching. If I die this time - at least I'll be safe inside. 

crack 

I land on the porch and cry out with relief; plagued by pain. The door opens and its not Charlie nor is it Freddie - It's Severus? _Bloody hell - maybe I really did die back there_ I laugh, blood staining my teeth I cough again, groaning. _Clear the fucking doorway! What - oh no -_ Freddie looks at me; _am I dead? I see Severus next to you._ He scoops me up and lays me on the table and they begin to slice open my clothes open, _Oh my god - did they get you?_

I shake my head no, _th-the hu-hunter's have impeccabl-ble aim. I got as many as I could - but there were far more than I anticipat-ted. When did Sev get here?_ Charlie looks at Freddie and Freddie's breath hitches _Severus is dead Aurora - he's not here._

 _don't lie - he-e opened the d-oo-r._ I feel their wand work moving fast _that wasn't Severus honey_ \- _It was Tonks, she came to help._ I nod my head _he's safe - I go-got to hi-m first._ I cry out feeling the pain of my healing being halted, _look - for a carvin-g ancient ru-une Charlie - mo-most likely Egyptian. They've stop-ped my hea-ling._ My eyes begin to the back of my skull and I begin thrashing on the table. Whether I died - or passed out - I couldn't tell you; the only thing I knew was the pain finally stopped. 

*

 _Chasing after wolves - was not exactly what I meant by getting answers._ I can hear Severus's voice but I can't see him - everything is dark. 

_You are quite literally making my sacrifice look like a mistake - seeing as you try to meet death every bloody day my star._ He snaps at me

 _I love him - death doesn't scare me father; you should know this by now._ I say calmly. _Its dark - I - why can't I see you?_ I ask curiously. 

_Because you are in limbo - you are still very much alive, but dying just as fast. They did find the rune - ten points to Slytherin._ Severus sings out to me, I scoff. 

_I bonded with him - we share a soul now,_ Silence. 

_Who was the hooded figure? It was a man - his voice felt familiar - do I know him?_ Silence.

 _Severus? Father!_ I plead

 _yes - you do know him._ He says grimly. _he is in your memories._

_*_

I spring up, gasping holding my throat; the lights are bright and hurt my eyes. I scream out in pain as I feel them cauterizing my forearm. 

_I am so sorry - we had to carve it out; almost damn near to the bone._ Charlie says wincing at the smell of my burning flesh. 

_warning - a warning would be nice you git_ I breathe out with half a laugh. 

Freddie is gripping my legs for dear life, _did William survive?_ My eyes snap to him and I nod. _I would've not come back, there were other wolves out tonight - when I cracked out twice - they were in a pack of at least twelve, six in each location. They are close to the wards, Remus and William._ Freddie's head falls as he breathes out a shaky breath. 

He casts his patronus, and sends it to Mum, _there were five separate attacks tonight - they went looking for you- everyone's checked in so far - as far as I know._

I nod, covering my bare chest; _I'm sorry - Freddie is Angelina okay?_ He nods yes _she is perfectly fine - I sent her and our whole group out of country tonight. They are in a safe house with Moody and Dad. They attacked all the places they thought you would be - this was the last place. Everyone managed to make it to their bunkers in time to hide._

I nod, _What of Fleur?_ Eveyone looks at me - _she's pregnant - has anyone checked in with her? We write quite frequently._ Freddie shakes his head, but casts out a patronus to her. I begin to bite my lip, I get off the table my legs brand new, I nearly collapse. I put my hands out _don't please don't touch me - my skin is new and the air burns._

They all stop and back off, Tonk's grabs my belt off the table looking at my blades _these have fire damage... what happened?_ They all look at me - _my blades are an extension of myself - as I can set my hands ablaze; I did the same with my blades. They'll be fine - they are goblin made and forged by fiendfyre._

 _You - fought with fire blades?_ Freddie hides his amazement by looking away 

_Look -_ I grab my bowie and spin it a few times in my hand and it sets a blaze. 

_Dolohov was a hell of a mentor._ I spin it again, the blade smokes as its extinguished, tossing it on the table hiding my groan with the clattering of the blade. 

Freddie's patronus appears and he smiles _Fleur is fine - she sends her love to you Aurora._ I nod, and finally exhale. 

_When should we expect the boys?_ I wince and can't conceal it quick enough. I look at the clock and its damn near one am. 

_few hours - give or take - Charlie and Freddie are going after them - I'll be here with you and when Remus heals - we're going - home._ I look at Tonks and nod. 

I begin to walk down the hallway, _wait!_ I hear her call out I don't turn around 

_I never thanked you- for saving him tonight._ Her tone is passive. _you could have just let him go and saved William._

I snort out a laugh _saving him, that's what I did. When you abandoned him in a hospital room, I saved him then. He is bloody fucking mad for you - and you left him in his sorrow and grief alone Nymphadora._ I turn facing her, _he damn near cut off his ring when you left. I did so much more than save him tonight._ I turn and try to leave -

 _I know you tried to fuck him, you do like to get around; but I suppose that's normal considering you are Nova's daughter._ Her words were the final piece of straw on the camel's back. 

I turn and smile at her, _Oh I sure did - he practically begged me for my pussy, while I was naked straddling him._ I meet the gap between us and grab her neck, my eyes shift black _don't you ever speak ill of the dead in my presence again - or - you'll join her._ I push her and she falls over.

 _Glad I could clear that up - good night._ I walk out of the main room and down the hallway to my room where I close the door, I exhale shakily. I rub my face hard, and walk to the bathroom and strip out of what's left of my clothes. I run the bath and spell the water to stay hot, as I climb in, my skin screams. 

Sinking lower and lower until my face is barely above the water, I hear the door open and close, I recognize those steps, it Freddie. 

_dramatic are we?_ He tries to hide his smile as he turns his back to me _for the record - I don't think you get around.  
_

I laugh a little _I do - I mean I used too - I had too. I surprisingly am selective with people my age. I've never just slept with someone for the fuck of it - there is always something there - friendship, relationship; something._

He nods, _okay so indulge me - chosen one Harry?_ I sit up in the bath, smiling _Freddie - I don't kiss and tell._ He groans _you're no fun._ I rinse out my hair and empty the tub wrapping myself into a warmed towel 

_He sent his patronus out tonight - asking about you_ Freddie turns and _he was worried about you - since you hadn't checked in - you were the last one.  
_

I nod _well - I hope you spread word that I'm alive._ He half smiles 

_Well you nearly weren't - many times this evening I take it._

I grab his hand _Freddie - I do not fear death, I fear living a life without one of you in it,_ _I died each time I made a ring for you all - death and I are old friends._ I spin the ring on his finger, _when's the wedding?_ I drop his hand and cast a shield so I can get dressed, so he cannot see me. 

_Mum wants us to wait - but Angelina we may just what do the muggles call it? Gun it?_ I laugh and peer my head outside the shield _you want a shotgun wedding with Angelina Johnson?_ He smiles, _whatever she wants - she could want the biggest wedding in history - and she'd have it._

I grab spanks, and an over sized Queen band shirt; dropping the shield - _plan a wedding Freddie - when all of this is done - you are getting hitched._ He smiles at me and nods. 

_Do- do they hurt? your wounds? I have potions for that if you need them._ He says eyeballing my spider webbing burns and cuts on my legs. I lie - _I'll be alright. You two should plan for a beach wedding - it would be beautiful._ He laughs 

_Invested are we?_ my smile drops _honestly - you both make me believe in love, seeing all my friends happily in love - makes me hopeful in love; that maybe I can have that too._ I begin to fidget with my wet hair. 

Freddie pulls me into a hug, _you do have that you bimbo -Bill loves you; he has for a while. You have it - you bonded with him yesterday - that is for eternity. He's just preoccupied with the moon._

I hug him back, _Freddie- do mum and dad hate me? I never thought I'd be this person._

He exhales, _no - the context of truth soup '98 gave them more reason to be mad at George. They just want you happy - even if you decided no more Weasley's - they love you just the same. I - I am sorry about your adopted family; I'm sure they were amazing people._ I hold him a little tighter, and a little longer.

 _If their muggle god was truly real - they were angels among man._ My voice cracks a little as the books try to open, I shove them deeper and deeper. 

Charlie opens the door _I - don't really do hugs - but Aurora - we thought we'd have to go hunting for them - sorry horrible word - but they stumbled their way back here - they're on the porch asleep - they will need some medical attention from us; but they are okay as far as we can see._

I sigh, truly exhaling all the tension and stress I had about the full moon tonight. 

*

Freddie lets me go and we all walk out together, Bill is bloodied and battered. I stop and grab some towels and make my way to the main room

 _what the fuck were you doing out there tonight?_ He groans out, exhausted and sore. _We could have very well have killed you._

 _Because I love you that's why,_ I say firmly to him. _there is not more a poetic way to go out, than to be slain by the one you laid your life down for before; don't you think?_ I press the warm compress on his bloodied lip. 

_you love me?_ he asks breathlessly. 

I look at him, nodding my head _I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you; William Weasley._

 _Now please lay still - I have to stitch these u-_ I look at his chest as his wound begin to close underneath my touch. Freddie is hitting Charlie getting his attention, they watch the wounds close and turn into pink scars. 

_It's the bond - once I started to heal - again -_ I crawl over to Remus and look at his wounds closing - his breathing steadier now. _I -with him yesterday - and I - with Bill yesterday evening._

 _this - this saved their lives_ Charlie touches Remus's chest _you saved their lives._

_*_

I levitate Bill to our bed, and tuck him in, I can wash the sheets again - he needs to rest. 

_Lay with me please -_ I smile softly, and crawl into bed with him as he winces and groans. 

_I love you Aurora_ , I snuggle laying my head on his chest _I love you William._

He drifts to sleep, and soon I follow him, as the sun begins to rise.


	19. Revealations

_DAY FOUR // MAY 26TH 1998 // 1145 - BRUNCH TIME_

I wake up before him and brush his hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear I try to quietly leave the bed but he grips me tighter, the way he looks at me; _good morning - did you sleep alright?_ he groggily nods at me, _last night feels like a nightmare - was it real?_ I nod _unfortunately yes, I did my best - but you and Remus got hurt really badly - you even made some friends; and ganged up on me,_ I let out an awkward laugh. 

His hand pulls me down, meeting my lips _you love me - that that's real though right? That wasn't a fever dream?_ I kiss him lightly the sparks make him groan _yes I do love you._ He smiles and pulls me on top of him, straddling him; our tongues begin to dance with one another. I moan into his mouth and I feel him wince; I pull back and get off of him _you need to rest, you may be healed - but your body is still drained._ He rolls his eyes at me, and smiles 

_how come I have to listen, when you ignore me; when I say the same thing to you?_ I stick my tongue out, _because - you love me._ He laughs a little, _I'm starving - come here._ I scoff at him as he grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me into him and kisses me; he moans against my lips. 

_if you're hungry - I'll cook for you darling._ my index finger under his chin I kiss him once more before smiling and getting out of his reach. _come here - don't make me get up and get you._ I smile, beat red; _chase me then._ He groans, his head hitting the headboard lightly. The door behind me opens Freddie laughs, _you two kids hungry yet?_ I roll my eyes and he winks at me, _come - there are letters for you both;_ _do you need help walking Bill?_

Bill groans _oh piss off -_ he laughs a little now. 

I help him stand and Freddie closes the door - _can I look at your wounds?_ I look up at him and he nods. 

I unzip his sweatshirt and slide it back off of him gently, his head tilts back; I cannot tell from pain or pleasure. 

I look at all the new pink scars, still warm. I trace the outlines of the larger ones, and he moans and now I know; its from pleasure. 

_not fair is it?_ I say sensually to him, as I continue. 

_I should have remembered your love of revenge,_ he says breathlessly. 

I look up, the devil flashing in my eyes- _mhm, tell me - how does this feel?_ my finger barely touching his skin, I trace my hand print. 

_Like I want to throw you on this bed and never let you leave again; letting the world know you're mine._ He says as he takes his hand and places it on my fingers, stopping my movement. _Don't underestimate me - I will take you right here; right now Aurora._

My breath catches, and I bite my lip _and I'd let you._

_*_

We walk into the main room and see Charlie slinging eggs, bacon and sausage in the kitchen. No sign of Remus or Tonks and thank Salazar for that. 

I see the stack of letters, and then I see what I had been fearing _Bill - its from Fleur._ I had him the large envelope and he hands it back to me, _open it - please._

I nod and crack the seal, sliding out the papers. I hand him the letter and I begin to look through the test results 

_PATERNITY OF TWINS - NEGATIVE_

I feel my heart drop as I hand him the test results. He stares at those four words for a solid four minutes. I watch his entire demeanor change, he places the paper on the table and signs a few things, walks outside; slamming the door behind him. 

Freddie doesn't say anything, he just merely walks over and sees the paper and reads it, and whispers _Fleur?_ I nod my head, _has he told you?_ Freddie nods, _are they?_ I bite my lip and shake my head no. Freddie grabs the paper, reads it and goes outside. I see him from the window, grabbing Bill and hugging him Bill's face is wet from crying.

I look away, when he's ready to talk about it - I'll be here for him.

Charlie claps his hands, and the food is on the table. I see letters addressed to me and I grab them;   
*

_R_

_Bloody hell you gave us all the scare of our lives yesterday. They tried to come to the safe house, but Moody set the wards here - same as the ones at the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone is okay; when you get this letter we'll be back at the burrow. Zabini slipped something for you inside here - remember no flying. I miss you - your presence is greatly missed. Even Ron misses you - that says something within itself. I can't wait to hear the details of your cabin experience. Be safe -_

_D_

_*_  
I tear up, Draco and I haven't ever been apart this long; he's truly one of my best friends. I see my goodies in the bottom of the envelope, I smell it; blueberry my favorite.

_*_   
_Aurora_

_Draco said he sent his letter already - we did find some interesting information - hopefully I can relay it to you in person rather than on paper. This pen - life changing. We all miss you terribly; even Ronald. Stay safe! No more fighting wolves please._

_Hermione_

_*_

I smile, onto the next

_*_   
_Aurora -_

_Everyone is safe - you are in hot water for going out alone - but I am happy you are alright. I know two Weasley boys are there with you - tell them to report in. They will try again - recast the wards I have alerted Hagrid and he has left country for his safety._

_Moody_

_*_

I figured I'd have a few more, mostly because I've written so much but - it's alright. I take out one of my blunts and light it up as Charlie stares at me wide eyed.

 _Would you like some? Blueberry - Zabini's specialty._ He laughs at me and takes it as I cough out a little; taking his drag he hands it back to me. _How many did he send?_ I look at him, feeling a tad lighter _plenty._

Freddie sees through the window and comes inside, leaving Bill outside on the porch. _Fess it - after last night I need my own,_ I reach up putting it above my head, he presses his lips to it taking a deep drag and walks away for a moment. _He'll be fine - he's just -_ Freddie coughs

 _He's heartbroken - I know the feeling_ putting it back to my lips I close my eyes; and inhale deeply. _You ever want something so badly, get it and then you lose it?_ I exhale, holding my cough in, I turn to the window and he's just sitting on the porch.

I hear a door open down the hall and I begin to hear 'silent' bickering, I chuckle shaking my head _bloody hell, here we go._

*

Remus looks, well he could've looked far worse. Tonks follows behind him, they look like the spat they were having - was fiery. _Good morning,_ Freddie says trying to diffuse the tension, Remus merely nods and Tonks goes into the kitchen to get some tea.

 _Thank you for saving me yesterday_ Remus says almost too quiet for me to register, I look over taking another hit I then hand it to Freddie. _I'd never let you die Remus, you're welcome - glad to see you are healed this morning;_ I say coughing. _Scale it_ I whisper to him as he takes a bite of the bacon he's holding, and looks back at me _it could be worse._ We break eye contact as Tonks walks back over and sits next to him and across from me; _we whispering now?_ Remus rolls his eyes as he takes another piece of bacon of the plate.

 _Tonks leave it,_ he says calmly but we all know she won't, _she put her hands on me yesterday and it's apparently not a big deal to you,_ she looks right at me _you must really want to join my dead mummy today Nymphadora,_ as I sip my almost cold coffee.

 _Are you threatening me?_ Her voice shrill, I put my mug down and look at her _and if I am?_ Charlie groans from the kitchen, _drop it Tonks, drop it or leave._ Her eyes get wide her hair shifting to a fiery red _how can you sit here and allow her to speak to me like this Remus? Tell your little slut to shut the fuck up or I'll make her._ Her voice dark as she tries to put the fear of Merlin in my soul - funny; seeing as I have none left.

I don't say a word, I merely look at her, the scream she lets out as her mouth sews itself shut has Bill bursting through the door; then silence - finally.

 _Call me a slut again,_ silence _\- wait you can't;_ I smile at her _I will say this once and only once so pay close attention. Speak to me like that again or speak to anyone like that again and I will make this - a permanent fixture. Call me a slut all you want - the things I know of you Nymphadora - the secrets you keep from everyone; I made out with your husband - I was wrong for that; we allowed ourselves to be wrapped up in memories - we were both hurting - but I never slept with him. But seeing as you've not always been faithful - I'd say he's even now, yeah?_ The color fades from her face as she looks at Remus whose looked away from her.

 _I have died for him, and have nearly died a dozen times over for him - he was bloody bewitched and assaulted me and yet here I am. He killed me - he snapped my neck and I managed to write him, then help him through the full moon. You couldn't stomach memories of your husband fucking another woman long before you were in the picture, you're weak - pitiful and weak,_ I spit at her, _and it makes me sick._

I stand up and go to leave _Aurora! Her mouth!_ Remus says to me concerned, _it'll come back when she's ready to apologize and speak her truths, until then; enjoy the silence._ My eyes flash back and I go to my bedroom.

*

I should've grabbed a plate when I had the chance, I'm starving. I just could not sit there and listen to her degrade me and goad Remus; fuck goad everyone. I close my eyes and just like magic - a plate of eggs, sausage and bacon with toast appear on my lap. I look to the nightstand and see some coffee and start to eat.

The hex I used was fairly dark, it took a lot out of me. I look down and see blood on my plate. I groan, my hand going to my nose, tasting the copper, I get out of bed and make my way quickly to the bathroom. I can hear him now

 _You didn't caste it properly - dark magic requires dark feelings. You can't half ass this Knight._ Riddle's voice booming through my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut, reminding myself he's gone - he's not here; that he's dead. My breathing has picked up and I can feel my heart pounding in my ears. _Go away_ I snarl to myself _; you're not here - you're dead._

 _Pity - I feel very much alive,_ Bill hums from the doorway, _fun little trick - are you alright?_

I scoff at him, the white towel seeping with my blood under my nose, _are you?_

 _I- was asking you - as you are bleeding all over the floor,_ he is hurting but again he has every reason to; where as my anger got the best of me again. 

_i'll survive,_ I stare into the mirror - gripping the sink as the blood stops pouring; giving me a headache as I cough out the clot into the sink 

_bloody hell - is that a blood clot?_ he looks at me; disturbed and worry painted across his face. 

_dark magic has price - even I can't escape it all the time_ , I say low and winded. _Tonks will be fine - look I can't undo her seal she has to do it herself. I know her truths but its time, Remus does too._ I look at him as he stares at me confused, _what are you talking about?_

 _where did Tonks go when she left Remus?_ I say the anger building back into me, he pulls me to face him _what are you getting at?_

 _She knows where he is, its quite obvious - seeing as she was surprised to know I saved Remus. Tonks before the war would have never doubted that I would save him - but Tonks now - hoped I wouldn't_ , my eyes start to shift, _she came to send him to his death._

He stumbles back, everything starting to connect _how - I don't_

 _He's back - Sirius is back; and mark my words he knows where the cabin is - he's coming._ I push past him, making my way to the dresser to change out of my bloodied shirt. 

_They aren't mine_ he says quietly, I turn to him my expression softens, as does my heart; _I know darling I know - I am so sorry._ I pull on a jumper and some slacks, lacing up my boots I face the mirror:

**********************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

 _Moody wondered why he couldn't catch the rat - its because she'd been hiding till now._ He looks me up and down, flushed. 

His eyes tracing my outline, and meeting my eyes _so you set a trap - on a hunch?_

I smile _I set a trap and the rat couldn't help herself, if I'm wrong which I doubt - I'll apologize_

 _apologize? you made her mouth disappear - someone we all care deeply about - you made her mute aurora!_ Bill's tone is starting to piss me off further. 

_I'll remember that - where was this concern when - I miscarried my twins, and he snapped my neck? Right -_ I stare at him, _as long as its me on the line - its fucking fine and dandy. I want answers and I'll get them._

He scoffs meeting the gap and grabs my arms shaking me, _we are not in a war anymore! Aurora - that was barbaric!_

 _I am at war William! In case you forget let me remind you - I lead a one man assault in the forbidden forest on a full fucking moon for you both - you think you two were the only beasts I was avoiding?_ I push him back, _I nearly died yesterday - they came so close to killing you both for good that I was willing to call wolves to the fight - I was_ ** _that_** _desperate. You're right I am barbaric; and I apologize for nothing._

 _you are not this person Aur-_ he starts

_I am this person - this is all I know how to do! Everyone forgets what I was built; created to do. Barbarism is second nature to me William - you know this, you fought with me on many fronts. You are too engulfed in her to see past it - let me help you - your first love - has been sleeping with not only Remus - but Sirius. It's painfully obvious, for months now._

His face loses all color _she and I were years ago - and it wasn't it -_

 _I know what defending a first love looks like - look where that gets me with Remus,_ I say calmly _the man killed me, snapped my neck and yet there he sits, in my living room.._ I feel the tears filling my eyes. 

_They can't be sleeping together - that would break Remus's heart,_ he says quietly. 

_It started in France, and since then - to my knowledge; its never stopped_ , I say quietly. 

_Wait - we were all in France together - no_ , it finally makes sense to him as I nod 

_I caught them, and never said a word because I see how much Remus loves her; who knows maybe at one point she loved him too - but not anymore she loves Sirius Black_ \- I look at the door then back at him _and I plan on getting her to turn on him._

I bend over and grab out my trunk, pulling a vial out of it, I slide it back under _will you help me?_

He pulls me close and kisses me, how I've missed his lips on mine, he nods to me and we walk out together. 

*

I slip the vial into my pocket and tucking my wand away we make our way to the main room where Remus is pacing as Tonks sits there tears rolling down her face. Freddie and Charlie staring at each other - probably talking to one another in their heads. I pull out the vial, masking it as a potion bottle and set it on the table in front of her

 _Bill watched me brew it - a couple drops in your tea; and your mouth will come back,_ I play my part beautifully; she nods and I drop some into her tea and she takes it and presses the shaking cup to her mouth - and it begins to appear. She gasps, taking in air heavily. She drinks the tea, and that's when she realizes the taste. 

_Do you hate me?_ I ask her 

_yes_ she slaps her hand over her mouth, _I used to love you but the way you Remus treats you - treated you then -I see how he looks at you - he looks at you like he looked at Nova. It makes me sick._

 _Nymphadora!_ Remus is so confused until he picks up the cup and smells it _truth serum._

I nod, _Did you and Sirius plot to have Remus bewitched?_

 _Yes although it was Sirius's idea - I was happy to see him snap your whore neck,_ she looks away. 

_Are you the rat Moody is looking for?_ I sit down in front of her, grabbing her face pulling it forward

 _yes_ she hisses out. 

I rip my hand from her face and look at Bill who is gray in color - he very well may be sick, Freddie and Charlie look the same, but Freddie non-verbally cast his projection charm - and is broadcasting to the group. Remus's face is wet with tears, his hand covering his mouth. 

_are you sleeping with Sirius Black?_ I ask looking away from Remus. 

she slams her hands on the table, trying to fight her truths; _yes._

Remus audibly gasps, I bite my lip and look over at him, _I am so sorry,_ I whisper to him. 

_you love him don't you? That's why you came here - to lead him here, you sent Remus and William out to die - because you are blinded by hate. You sent word to him, that you knew where I was - haven't you?_

She doesn't look at me, but nods her head yes. 

_give me a good reason I shouldn't kill you right now - one good reason,_ I grit out through my clenched jaw.

 _Aurora!_ Remus cries out, Charlie is holding him back. 

I pull a blade out of thin air - and grab her hand, I look at Freddie who holds her back in her chair as she thrashes, _I release my soul from you._ I slam the blade down, cutting off all four of her fingers. She screams and writhes in pain. 

_Bring her to Moody Freddie -_ he looks at me, pulls her up out of her chair and with a snap - they're gone. 

I pick up her fingers, and before I toss them to the birds, I slide the ring off and place it on the table. I spell the blade, making it poisonous, Freddie cracks back in -

 _wait - no - Aurora - NO!_ He yells but he's too late.

I slide the ring through the blade, pulling it all the way through the length of the blade; slicing my fingers in the process. I let out a guttural cry and fall to my knees as it rocks the cabin. My breathing shaking, and my soul, my poor soul - a piece of me has died. I drop the blade and place my hands on my knees, my head hung low as I try to console myself. I feel his hands on me as he pulls me up, everything sounds like its underwater - Bill is muffled, as is the world around me - until the high pitched ringing brings me back to reality. I put my bloodied finger to his lips and he looks baffled 

_Shhh - let me get my bearings back before you lecture me,_ I say woozy _killing my a thread of my own soul - takes a lot of will power - just shhhh;_ a single tear rolls down my face as he nods. _thank you_ I whisper. 

* 

I wake up, my head on his lap as he reads on the couch, one hand stroking my hair while the other is holding his book, I smile softly at the cover; its about Phoenix's. _Can you kiss me before you give me the dressing down of my life?_ I say my throat raw- it hurts to speak. He nods, not looking away from his book until he finishes his page and closes it. 

_Do you have any idea what that was like to experience?_ he says to me quietly, his voice trembling slightly.

I look down, and spin facing the inside of the couch, _I can imagine darling._

He sighs at me, lifting my head up; he gets up and scoops me into his arms and walks to our room, closing the door. Casting charms on the door he sets me down on the bed, and kisses me hard. 

_I thought you were going to actually die - then I remembered even if you did - you'd come back!_ Here it is - the dressing down, _what would your father think of me or say to me - I can't even manage to keep you alive! What would Severus say to you - his suicidal daughter? Remus just watched you cut off his wife's fingers! You grew her mouth back, by forcing truth serum on her! You - you are so quick to act - why not think? Why are you so quick to leave me?_ He chokes out, crying. 

_William -_ I start but he lifts up his hand 

_I'm not done,_ he snarls through his sobs. 

_you live in this constant state of fight or flight Aurora - that is a trauma response! You don't feel - you - you occlude! You occluded George in an afternoon - instead of mourning your relationship. You have a death wish, Aurora and that terrifies me!_ he yells, my heart breaking. _How can we possibly plan a future when everything you do nearly costs you your life? I love you! Do you hear me? I love_ ** _you._** _I have_ ** _never_** _loved someone the way I love you - I just -_ his hands cover his face as he shakes out a sob, I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. 

_You talk about how your biggest fear is to live your life without one of us in it - my - **MY** greatest fear would be trying to live my life without you in it - I - can't do this - I can't move on, love again. I will never love again - this is it for me; you are my everything. Do you understand? I married someone I thought I felt this way for - only to fall for you so hard that it rocked my absolute world. You cant keep doing these reckless things, I'm not _**_him_** _\- I expect more from you - you are far too powerful to be so irresponsible. I feel everything you feel - or did you forget? When you destroyed the ring - I felt everything;_ his body is trembling _,_ the sobs are ripping him apart. 

_I love you, but I cannot make you love yourself - you have to do that yourself._ His final words stab my heart and twist, my hand goes to my mouth to cover my sob. _I will tell you everyday how much I love you, how worthy of love you are, how you are wanted and needed but until you hear it and feel it -_

I quickly interrupt him, _please don't leave me,_ my bottom lip quivering - _please - I'll do anything,_ I beg. 

He looks so confused for a moment finishing his thought, _feel it - then I will love you enough for the both of us - until you can love yourself. Aurora - I swear to you; I am a better man. I see your pain, your trauma - I'm not going anywhere - who would I be - to leave you when you need me most?_

 _you'd be him,_ I say quietly. 

He sits next to me, _I am not him, let me take care of you Aurora - let me love you, let me show you what love is supposed to be like_ , he says tucking a curl behind my ear I nod, tears still rolling down my cheeks. 

*

He crawls up next to me, his back directly on the headboard, _mum wrote earlier today about the clock - you aren't lost anymore; you're home._ I smile softly, _yeah? Where on the clock is my home?_ He takes his hand and gently pulls my face to look at his, _with me._ He leans in and kisses me gently, I slowly pull myself on top of him, my arms wrapped around his neck, he rips off my boots and tosses them to the floor 

_do you know the best part about having a spat?_ he says to me as he unbuttons my slacks 

I smile at him, _tell me_

 _making up -_ I laugh softly into his mouth as we begin to strip on another, our lips don't stop or break contact with one another. _wait wait -_ he stops, trying to catch his breath, I look at him, my chest rising and falling as I try to catch my breath.

 _don't close your eyes when I - look at me the whole time -_ he says breathlessly, I nod as I slide down on him, moaning I don't take my eyes off of him, my face heats up; he growls softly, and he starts kissing me and I close my eyes instinctively as we ride the waves of passion together, _you feel so good, fuck_ he whispers in my ear and I shudder.

He holds me tight as he rolls us, landing me on my back; his hand gripping my thigh with every thrust, _look at me -_ I open my eyes and he presses his forehead onto mine _bill - don't stop_ I bite my lip, as my head pressing harder into the pillow, my back arching, he groans out _never._

I go to close my eyes and he grabs my neck _I said look at me -_ I groan as he thrusts harder _yes yes - just like that BIll._ His exhale is shaky, he picks up the pace but keeps going just as hard and I cry out, pain and pleasure mixing in these sheets

 _I have to come - can I come -_ every breath he takes makes me hotter, and hotter I nod _yes please - fill me._

Slowly the memories of him, fade away until the only things forefront of my mind are William Weasley. _Bill - I'm going to -_ I cry out and mewl as he begins to go harder and harder, the pain is almost too much - but mixed with the pleasure - its godlike. My hands are on his back, and as we reach climax together - I mark the backs of his shoulders - sending us into a state of euphoria once more. 

He slips out and rolls onto his back next to me, _hold on -_ he waves his wrist and casts the back up charm - _I'm sorry - I should have earlier - I was going to but -_ he stops.

I turn onto my side _you want kids - I cannot fault you for that - I didn't say no to you climaxing inside of me for a reason,_ I smile at him 

_Do you want kids?_ he asks turning to face me, sliding under the sheets to hide our bodies from the outside world. 

_I used to not - Dumbledore nearly made it so I couldn't - had it not been for Severus_ , I say quietly _._

 _So what changed your mind? I know it must have caught you by surprise - with him_ , he's careful to not say him name. 

_I saw how happy he was - the idea of being a father to him - I think was the only reason he was able to stay as long as he did; I would've given him that too,_ I look away ashamed of myself. 

_But I'm not asking about him - I am asking you - do you want kids?_ he says 

I look at him, really look at him _I'm scared William - because if I say yes - are you going to knock me up? but if I say no - will you leave?_ he looks at me and ponders, _I don't know how many times I can tell you - maybe until you believe me - I'm not going anywhere, kids would be wonderful but they're not a deal breaker._

 _I want your kids William - I truly do,_ I say searching his eyes for a hint of how he's feeling.

 _Yeah?_ He scoots closer, kissing my chest gently, leaving small love bites all over my collarbones and shoulders.

 _Yeah, so don't worry about charms - because this time - I know what I want and as much as I loved them_ he stops looking at me _he and I - weren't meant to be together, he truly loves Lee and I cannot fault him for who he loves just because it wasn't me._ He half smiles, kissing my neck and I swoon.

 _Do you want to know the first time I realized I had feelings for you,_ I say breathlessly, he nods kissing up my neck, my jawline and then my lips lightly.

 _When you took me into the ocean - and held me as the waves crashed over us._ He stops completely and looks at me, his eyes searching mine for more.

 _You see me, clear as day - no one has ever looked at me the way you do it makes me -_ I say quietly. He looks at me _finish your sentence, please._

 _the way you look at me, makes me feel alive_ I say quietly. 

_Why did you let George propose to you then? I - I would've been yours in an instant._ I look down for a moment, collecting my thoughts:

 _To choose one, you lose the other; I was selfish I thought I could have my cake and eat it too. Looking back, George and I were toxic - we always were, there is so much I keep locked away._ I stop swallowing hard. _When he proposed, I thought that maybe just maybe we had survived all the bad together, when we found out I was.. pregnant - I thought that this would be enough to keep him happy - that I had finally succeeded. I thought I was happy - I thought we were happy, but he eloped with Lee the next morning, he never loved me that way... I thought maybe if I tried hard enough we'd be happy, that if I told everyone that I didn't want you - that I'd make it true._ I begin to twirl my hair, afraid of his response.

 _I -_ he looks away for a moment, _when Fred told me he was going to propose - I had never felt more rage in my life. That after everything I had seen, heard him do tha-that you - went right back, because that's not love. I told you I didn't want you, I told George - and I lied. I may have not realized I was in love with you then - but Fred saw it. He told me that when I was ready to tell someone - that he would be there to listen._ He takes a deep breath, _George is his twin and Fred knew that you two weren't right for each other. After my attack, I was afraid I'd never feel happiness again._ He tucks his hand in my hair, holding my face _when you splinched on the beach, I had no idea what you would mean to me. The first time I touched you, held you - was pure bliss._  
  
  
  


*  
  
  


We lay intertwined for a while, he strokes my hair as I listen to the thumping of his heart beat. I pull myself on top of him, and he pulls him self up pressing his back directly onto the headboard. I just look at him, as he looks at my body. I look down often forgetting I am a walking scar. I try to cover something - anything. 

_Don't you're beautiful -_ pulling me down to kiss his lips the spark between us makes him groan, he wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck I push back and nod at him, as he slides himself inside of me, I moan as I roll my hips deeply against him, his eyes flutter back from the pleasure of it all. _Don't stop_ he breathes out, I nod _never_ the devil flashes in my eyes. I change my position, my feet on the sheets, I slide up and down slowly on his shaft and he bites his lip _bloody hell -_ he moans again he locks eyes with me, and picks me up, throwing my back onto the bed _oh bill - pleaseplease_ I cry out. 

My knees bent, he takes one of my bent legs and puts it on his shoulder as he kisses my calf, I writhe underneath him _pleaseplease do-don't stop._ My legs begin to shake, his other hand on my throat, squeezing gently - _tell me you're mine te-tell me_ he groans out, _fuck Bill - I-I'm yours I'm you-yours._ I cry out my head pushing harder onto the mattress. _good girl - that's a good girl take it - take my cock,_ he growls at me; my eyes roll to the back of my head, he slides out, flipping me onto my stomach and I squeal, he pulls my ass up into the air, kissing my cheeks then biting them I groan out. He takes my arms and folds them behind my back as he slams into me, I yelp _fuckfuck_ , _Bill - ju-just like that pleasplease._ He picks up the pace, going harder and harder, I feel the tears from the pain but it hurts so fucking good. 

_fuck aurora - you feel so fucking good_ , he groans I haven't stopped moaning, I fear I'm getting too loud at this point, so I bite my lip and he pulls me up by my arms, his hand going around my throat - _I want to hear how I make you feel - scream for me my angel_ , he whispers in my ear and begins to flirt with that line of pain and pleasure. _I want to come in your pussy_ I nod through his grip, yelping _pleaseplease fill me - please oh I'm going to - I'm right there -_ I feel his hand tighten around my throat as we both reach climax together, I feel him filling me and he lets go of me, I fall onto the bed and roll onto my back, sweat dripping down my body; my breathing heavy. 

_you are so fucking beautiful_ he says breathlessly, looking over my body. _chiselled by the Gods._ He falls next to me and pulls the sheet over us, semi covering our bodies. He kisses my forehead and looks at my neck _oh -_ the hand mark is extremely visible - _you need to use our word - I could have hurt you._

 _I liked it - when you want to be - you're quite feral and_ \- I begin to blush and he smiles, laughing softly _you? like it rough, I never would have imagined._ I lightly shove him but he pulls me onto him, so we lay together, wrapped up in sheets once more. 

_William - what am I? What is this?_ He sits up, I sit up too, covering my chest with the sheet. 

_Aurora - you are my world - this isn't some cabin hookup. Do you want a label?_ he almost teases.

I look down, _I just - don't -_ I'm frazzled and now he gets it. 

_This is exclusive, there is no one else and there never will be. When I say I love you - I mean it. Call this going steady, boyfriend/girlfriend,_ he laughs a little as I begin to get flushed again. 

_This feels like more - that this should be more - than those small labels,_ I whisper to him. 

_Don't tempt me - I will take you to a chapel tonight,_ he smiles at me _._

I stick out my pinky, _promise me then, that this is forever._ He smiles at me, larger than I have ever seen him smile; filled with pure unadulterated happiness. He sticks out his pinky, _I promise you - there is no measure of time that could ever be long enough, but lets start there; with forever._

_*_

As we lock pinkies Freddie and Charlie open the door, stumbling a bit. 

_See? Told ya - they're decent now._ Freddie laughs as Charlie looks away from us, covered by a thin sheet. 

_Can we ever have any privacy? For Merlin's sake,_ Bill lets out a frustrated groan. 

_Look - there was something left for Aurora, a projection charm and a letter - here darling._ Freddie walks over and hands it to me, as I flip it over seeing the blood I crack the black seal, sliding out the letter, a bloodied ring falls out and I being to panic. 

*

_Aurora -_

_I was hoping to give this to you in person, but you seemed preoccupied with William - no matter. I have truly missed you - and I heard you met some friends of mine, lovely people aren't they? The next time we meet, know I will kill you, and I promise you this; you will stay dead. I won't stay away long - know I am coming for you, dead or alive you will be mine._

_Sirius_   
_ps - I do hope William caste a charm on you - pregnancy does not seem to suit you all that well._

_*_

I look at the ring, and then flick my wrist to open the charm - it's a recording of Bill and I having sex, I look at my window and chills run down my spine. 

_he - he was here,_ my mind racing I feel the fog and storms rolling in. 

I jump from bed, not caring who sees me, I begin to fumble around for clothes. 

_whats wrong?_ Bill asks me, but not loud enough; for my thoughts are screaming. I grab my wand and caste a charm - only for emergencies directly to the burrow. 

Moody is sitting down with everyone in the living room, they all look at me and their smiles fade as they realize something is wrong. 

_He's back Moody - he-he was here_ I hold up the letter and his bloodied ring. _He - he watched us through a window - he he he_ my mind is racing 

_slow down Aurora - control your mind,_ Moody says calmly, gray faced. 

_He - recorded Bill and I, being intimate with one another Moody - and mailed it to me - he was here. He -he promised to kill me, that that I will be his dead or alive. He told me that this time I'll stay dead._ The words pour out of me, my mouth moving a mile a minute. 

*

I spin on my heels _where's Remus?_ I take off and book it through the house - the charm follows me and I burst into his room where he's sleeping. I wake him up and he looks panicked. 

_Remus - what color were my lips stained?_ He looks so confused until it clicks he draws his wand 

_blue - but we all know that,_ he says groggily. 

_What color were my panties when I came back to you from Poland?_ I feel my face heat up as I ask him this

 _black lace matching set,_ he says yawning. I exhale and grab his hand and see his ring and I begin to sob, he could've killed Remus and I wouldn't ever have known. 

*

I spin again looking at Freddie and Charlie 

_Freddie - what flavor cake did we bake when George and I had our first breakup fight?_ My wand shaking

 _strawberry and I baked it,_ he says calmly. 

_Charlie - what is my animagus form?_ They all look at me, no one knows this; not even Draco

 _a black wolf - not a dire wolf but larger,_ he says and I lower my wand. 

*

 _You're an unregistered animagus? Typical of you - to break the rules. You're sure that's his ring?_ Moody asks me, and I turn facing him

 _yes it is Moody - this ring belonged to Sirius Black - he's back and I fear heaven nor hell will save him now - I will kill him or die trying,_ I'm losing my grip on reality - I am slowly sliding into the darkness and I don't know if even William can save me now. 

What have I done. 

_*_


	20. Danuju

_DAY FIVE // MAY 27th 1998 // 0250  
_

I wake up in our bed, wrapped in his arms, I don't remember much after the projection call. I outed my animagus and that was a secret I'd been keeping since the end of third year. I slowly and quietly move out of his arms and lay the opposite way.

 _Where are you going_ he asks me groggily, _it's barely 3 am, we need some actual sleep darling._

I roll over and face him _what happened? I don't remember -_ he pulls me close and holds me, _tell me what you do remember and we'll go from there my angel_ , he says half yawning.

 _I remember everything up until - after I revealed my animagus; then nothing,_ I whisper. He sighs and sits us up, _give me your hand_ I place my hand in his and he nods at me, _Legilimens  
_

_*_

She is losing her mind - pacing back and forth - Remus has tried to talk to her, no one is getting through to her - I've never seen her spiral so much before; it's scaring me.

 _Aurora darling, look at me,_ Bill pulls her, as she resists, he grabs her hard and cups her face _Aurora breathe - look at me_ he pleads with her, she hears it and stops for a moment.

 _You are not going to die, Sirius black will not be your end - do you hear me?_ He says cautiously as to not spook the wild beast. He tucks a curl behind her ear, _It's finally our time - it's finally right. Sirius all he wants to do is scare you - are you scared of him? Do you fear him?_ She slowly looks like she's coming back to earth again, she shakes her head no _I fear no man_ she growls quietly.

He nods at her _okay if I let you go - you'll be calm correct?_ She nods her head at him _I have to destroy it - I have to do it tonight._ He shakes his head at her, trying to make her see reason _no it can wait until tomorrow - Aurora listen to me - you can wait until tomorrow._

 _I - no no no no- it needs to be gone - can't you feel it? It hurts please it hurts_ she's spiraling again, Bill does feel something but not to the extent she feels.

 _There isn't anything we can do about it now - Aurora don't make me beg you in front of all these people - do not do it; you will tear your core in half. You already did one ring today - please._ Bill is pleading with her but she can't see the reason behind his logic

 _Let me go! let me go Bill! I have to do it. It needs to be done it has to be done._ His grips tightens and her eyes shift _forgive me_ she says quietly before she breaks through his hold - she's backed into a corner and she cracks out of the house.

Bill jumps to his feet and cracks out behind her, as does Charlie and Freddie.

 _AURORA!_ Freddie yells, Bill's eyes are closed as he pulls into their connection; his eyes snap open and he runs towards her, where he was chopping wood; she stands her hands shaky as she holds a poisoned axe. _I can't do this anymore_ she cries to him, not meeting his eye.

 _I know you'll hate me if I do it either way - whether I wait till tomorrow or do it tonight_ , she cries her sobs wracking though her as if she were made of straw, and the big bad wolf was blowing her down.

 _I could never hate you - Aurora let me help you._ He tries to take a step forward but she flinches, _let me do it - let me help you_ she looks at him, tears flowing _I'd rather die then ever have to do this again. He told me it would hurt - but this this is far worse than pain. I felt a part of myself die this morning William - how much more until I'm like him; like Tom Riddle?_ There it is, her fear.

 _Did you ever kill an innocent person to make these rings?_ He asks, she nods her head no _\- I - I never took an innocent life._

 _You bound the dark with the dark magic of others correct? You only used yours to bind it all together -_ she nods again tears falling, _they were all death eaters - not all evil - but dark enough_ she closes her eyes, probably to remember some warped happy memories.

 _I only wanted to protect the people I love,_ her bottom lip quivers, he steps closer to her and she doesn't move, _darling I know it's okay_ Charlie and Freddie both get there and stop in their tracks.

 _Let me do this one, you've already done so much my angel,_ he slowly grabs the axe from her hands and she backs up slowly, Freddie grabs her from behind bracing her.

William then realizes, the charm is still going, he looks directly at it _this is the price she paid for us - never forget it._ He swings the axe above his head and slams it down, the noise she makes it inhuman, and the ring shatters. Bill stumbles a bit but Charlie grabs him and steadies him, _I got you I got you_ he says to his brother.

Aurora has collapsed in Freddie's arms, he cuts off the charm and scoops her up.

 _Are you alright Bill?_ Freddie says on the walk back, Bill looks at her passed out in his arms.

 _No - and I don't think I ever will be; I just destroyed a piece of her soul. I've never felt more disturbed by my actions in my entire life._ He says somberly.

Charlie grips his shoulder, _she needed to know you would do it, that's the only kind of love she knows; you need to show her what she's missing - we can't lose anymore rings, she won't survive._

 _She'll never be him, she isn't him,_ Bill says quietly.

 _She is like him, she just chooses the gray -_ Freddie says a tear rolling down his cheek _she's told me how hard it is, the temptation of the dark magic that courses through her; she's merely one loss away from being swallowed whole._

 _She will not lose anyone else - we will make sure of that,_ Bill says to his brothers. _I will do anything to keep her tethered here with us._

 _Sirius - she's going to lose him you do know that right?_ Charlie speaks the question they'd all been avoiding.

 _She's either going to kill him and hate herself forever or she won't kill him and she'll hate herself forever, or - he,_ Freddie stops _look - we are going to lose her - we just have to be able to bring her back, it's a switch for her- Riddle made her "humanity" a switch - that's how she survived the war._

They stop and look at Freddie _how do you know all of this?_ Freddie turns back, _Aurora told me, I caught her the night she and George fought, I watched her slip in and out like nothing happened; it was eerie. George doesn't know a thing about her - not like this; she's ashamed of how similar she is or was to Riddle._

_*_

_I - don't know what to say,_ looking away from him and feel ashamed.

 _Is what he said true?_ Bill asks me as he tucks some curls behind my ear, I nod yes. _It's all true - every word of it._

 _I'm not mad at you Aurora stop -_ he groans, a little as he pulls me near him again. _I love you and I took the axe tonight to help you - because I love you no other reason other than I love you - come we need sleep._ He pulls me close.

 _I don't want to sleep, I want comfort_ I say kissing his neck and up his jawline, he shudders under my lips _comfort you say - describe to me what you want._ I straddle him, _I want to run a bath and feel you touch me_ I pick up his hand _here_ I slide his hand down my neck, _here,_ down my chest, _here_ sliding it down my stomach stopping _here_ his eyes light up _I see - what about here?_ He slides his hand on the outside my lips _can I touch you here?_ I tilt my head back, and moan _yes there is good._

 _Wrap your legs around me_ he picks me up and he carries me to the bathroom and sits me on the counter; closing and locking the door. He starts the water and leans me back on the counter - my back on the mirror. He's kissing up my legs and stops above my clit _tell me is here okay?_

 _Ye-_ he starts slowly rolling his tongue over it; my body jolts from the pleasure. He starts sucking on my clit and I'm my back arches against the mirror. I'm getting close and he stops slowly and winks at me as he goes and turns off the water to the tub.

 _Git -_ my breathing is heavy as he lifts me off the counter my juices dripping down him _get in the tub darling._ He gently places me inside and the water is boiling hot I moan - he walks to the counter and turns off the lights, the room illuminated by candles makes me smile, _it's beautiful,_ I whisper. He snaps his fingers and instead of rose petals, peony petals fall from the ceiling and I giggle, _these are my favorite._

 _I know Aurora,_ he smiles a little before getting in the tub with me.

He slides down opposite of me, and I tilt my head back my hair dripping lightly on the floor outside the tub. _How did you know about my favorite flowers?_ He smiles, flushed _your soap - something has this smell it's a hint of a hint but I ultimately asked Draco - I'd never heard of this flower before._ I smile _something about this scent - brings me; peace._

 _Come here - I want to kiss you_ he says low and I nod, standing up the water slipping down my slick wet skin, the steam on my hot hot skin in the cold air. I straddle him, feeling how hard he is makes me smile.

I place my hands on his face and pull him into me, kissing him hard, he moans; receptive of my kiss. _Do you want me to fuck you or make love to you?_ He says kissing my jaw line, _is there a happy medium?_ I roll my hips slowly on his shaft and he nods _let me show you_ he kisses me gentle but firm. My hands slip down to his chest and he tangles his hands in my hair.

Our tongues dance steady and in sync, a moan escapes my throat and he moans back taking one of his hands he slides himself inside of me and I cry out. I try to pick the pace up but he grabs my throat gently, his words low _no - feel it, slow down - look at me._ His other hand grabs my hip, guiding it to the correct movement and my mouth drops open and I let out breathy moans, _oh_ my head falls back his hand slides from my throat down to my chest.

Our tongues dance steady and in sync, a moan escapes my throat, and he moans back. I try to pick the pace up, but he grabs my throat gently, his words low _no - feel it, slow down - look at me._ His other hand grabs my hip, guiding it to the correct movement and my mouth drops open and I let out breathy moans, _oh_ my head falls back his hand slides from my throat down to my chest.

He takes his hand from my hip, and my chest and wraps his arms around my back, _you feel so fucking good_ \- he moans to me, I rest my forehead on his, _you feels so good – please – don't stop,_ I beg him. _Never darling – I wouldn't dream of it_ , he groans out. I watch him slide one of his hands down, and places two fingers firmly on my clit and starts to go in circles. Bill locks eyes with me as I lose my mind, _tell me how good it is_ he says to me, I start kissing him desperate for his mouth on mine, his mouth meeting my speed, I start to slowly roll my hips on him. 

_that's it- just like that_ he groans his fingers slide up and his hands grip my waist, rolling my hips deeper and harder on him. _Bill -_ I breathe out - _I'm going to -_ my breathy moans, my clenching walls he nods _so am I - fuck fuck_ he growls out quietly to me. I place my hands on his chest and as we climax together, I release into him - sending us into a state of pure unadulterated euphoria. 

I collapse onto his chest, and his breathing remains heavy, I can feel his heartbeat racing. Neither of us move, intertwined as lovers so often are. I feel my eyelids getting heavier, _bill - I am so ti-_ I yawn and he chuckles at me, _I'll carry you to bed._ I slide off of him and he stands up, gets out and dries off, I just stare at him - in awe of how beautiful his body is. 

He puts the gods to shame. 

_see something you like darling?_ he says teasing me. 

_everything_ I slur slowly, biting my lip. 

He helps me stand and helps dry me off, carrying me to the bed we climb in together just as the sun rises - and take short nap. 

*

I wake up to an empty bed, I sit up, pulling the blanket over my body and look around _Bill?_ I say quietly, almost a whisper. 

The bedroom door opens and he has coffee for me, I check the clock it's only 0930 in the morning, _I brought you something -_ he says with a large smile, he hands me my coffee and then I'm bombarded with my friends. Angelina is the first in the door and she nearly makes me wear my hot coffee. 

_I have missed you!_ She says squeezing me for dear life. I return her hug with the same fervor. 

_You have no idea how much I missed you - all of you - wait!_ I look around and everyone is here _is... is he here?_ I whisper in her ear, she pulls back and nods _with him too - wanted to see Freddie,_ she looks glum and so I cup her face _none of that - no sadness today - today we are happy Angelina - I have a surprise for both you and Freddie matter of fact._

She looks back at Bill who has an idea - but just smiles back, I feel the bodies of everyone on my bed, I feel their embrace and cry happy tears - _family hugs - how I've bloody missed these._ Zabini says his voice cracking a little, we all laugh but share the same happy tears. 

Draco and Harry are in the doorway, smiling at each other - the way two people in love smile at one another; the way Bill smiles at me. 

The hugs dissipate, and Draco kisses Harry's cheek and comes over and sits on the bed, _I tried to sneak but - apparently we all had the same idea - we all landed together but left apart,_ he smiles at me, tucking some curls behind my ears, _I've never seen you glow this much before - you seem happy darling_ I look over at Harry whose talking to Bill - _I could say the same for you -_ he blushes. 

_We have found our people -_ he says kissing me lightly on the cheek. I pull him into a hug and we rock together for a moment, we never thought this day would come. 

_okay okay - everyone either leave or close your eyes I need... clothes._ They all look at Bill whose flushed and back at me, my face is hot and red. No one moves, they go back to talking so I just get up and find my outfit for the day, 

*****************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

I finish my hair, and go over to Bill whose holding my coffee I smile at him and he eyes me and he smiles handing me my coffee 

_oh ask your questions - I feel your eyes on me,_ I say taking a sip of my coffee turning and facing the crowd of people. 

_not a question - but Ron owes me and Theo 200 hundred galleons,_ Neville smiles at me and I laugh - _you all made bets? on this?_ They all look around nodding at one another and laughing.

 _look - we were all there during truth bowl '98 as Freddie puts it -_ Cedric laughs, _it was only a matter of time you both realized how bloody toxic you two were together. Personally - I enjoy you with Bill far more - you seem happier._

I feel Bill's hand on my waist and I look up at him, then back at them _well - I am happier._

 _He can pull you back in a way no one else can -_ Luna says, _I always thought you two would be a better match, he's better for you_ she shrugs as she sits on Zabini's lap. 

_Anything else?_ I look to Ron and Ginny, they look at each other _-_ Ron is the first to speak up, _Look we may argue a lot - but you are my family. You are my sister and George is a bloody asshole for hurting you the way he did - but when we heard about Lee - we all thought he had let Lee go - to be with you - he has been in hot hot water with mum, since then._

Ginny nods, _look - as long as you're happy - and with George we all thought you were - until we learned the truth. We're just sorry that we gave you such hard times before - we can't imagine what you must have been going through with him - things we don't know about._

Color fades from my face and I bite my lip, _George is not a bad man - we we had our problems, but he is not a bad man, he just wasn't the man for me - and that's okay._ I say thinking of all the problems we had, the good times - our ending. 

_she occluded him - you won't get much out of her -_ Harry says and Draco hits his shoulder. 

_I did - one day - I'll open those books but for now,_ I look at Bill _I just want to be happy._

_*_

I make my way to the main room and see them, talking with Freddie and Charlie. Freddie is the first to see me and they all look at me. George darts his eyes to mine and I give a half smile as I walk into the kitchen to refill my cup. 

_Good Morning Charlie, Freddie - where is Angelina?_ I smile and he looks over at me in the kitchen, _she and Hermione ran into town - grabbing things for the cabin since everyone is crashing here tonight - as we are all in bloody hot water,_ he laughs and I walk over, ignoring George's eyes on me. 

_I have a surprise - a gift for you both - find me later,_ I smile at him and I hear a chair scoot back, _wait - I - don't even get a hello?_ I turn back and see George, visibly hurt - Lee avoiding my eyes. 

_Hello George, Lee congratulations on your elopement - I am incredibly happy for you both, now if you'll excuse me -_ he looks dumbfounded, and I take my cup and a cup of tea for Remus and leave. 

I open Remus's door and he's getting dressed. _Here I - have tea?_ He looks over at me, _occluding him was not smart you know - but how did it go?_ He half smiles at me and I had him his cup. 

_I did what I had to do to survive Remus, and I didn't say much - I congratulated him on his elopement, and walked away._ I scoff, biting my lip. 

_oh - well it happens,_ he sips his tea and chuckles. 

_what does he honestly expect me to say? thanks for cheating on me for the better part of almost three years?_ I scoff drinking my coffee, _honestly the nerve of him._

 _I think he wants to know that you don't hate him, that maybe one day you'll be friends again. You two were always better as friends-_ Remus raises his eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes at him. 

I groan, _how are you always right, you git_ \- _I don't think I'm ready to call him my friend, not yet. There is too much for me to unpack - he announced us engaged at a military ceremony then went and continued to sleep with Lee -_ I look down at my mug _._

 _When you're ready - you'll let him know - go have fun with them and know this Moody is not as mad at them as they may all think - he knew they were all planning to come out here - why do they think they got through the wards?_ He winks at me and I hug him. 

_Do you think he and I will ever be like this?_ I say hugging him, he returns my hug _I surely hope so, losing you is devastating._

_*_

I see Angelina and Hermione in the kitchen, _Hermione Jean_ she looks up at me and books it to me, _I have missed you!_ she cries as I hug her back, _I have so much research for you to read! I have annotated the lot of it - Pansy even helped!  
_

I smile at her, _I cannot wait to read it all over tea this evening,_ she scoffs _I got us more coffee - no more tea!_ she sings as she dances back to the kitchen. 

I see Freddie and Angelina, they are so in love it almost - just almost - makes me nauseous. I holler, _everyone to the living room! I have news._  
  
  


* 

Bill grabs me and spins me around _are you doing what I think you're doing?_ I smile _no more elopements for the family, no more struggles - I have the vaults why not use them?_ He kisses me hard _remind me to return the generosity this evening my angel_ he whispers in my ear.   
  
  
  


Everyone is sitting and Bill is sitting behind me, I begin to fidget with my fingers, _Freddie, Angie this past month has been - incredibly difficult for me - but you both seemed to help carry me through no matter what, I made your engagement ring last year -_ I look at Angelina and smile _he is bloody mad for you - he always has so I have this for you both._ I snap my fingers and an envelope lands on her lap, she opens it and flips it a few times, 

_Its - a blank check?_ she says confused and Freddie stands up, 

_aurora - you are kidding me right? No,_ he covers his mouth 

_have your beach wedding - have it, its purely for selfish reasons - obviously,_ I watch a single tear roll down her cheeks and she looks up at me, _you - you're giving me my dream wedding?_ I nod at her, _sooner than later - actually._

Freddie looks at me confused for a moment but then it clicks for him - that I know. He smiles and picks her up spinning her as she squeals. He puts her down and they whisper something to themselves, nodding they turn to us _we're pregnant - twins, girl and boy._ I smile - thinking I would've crumbled at the sound of it, but I've never smiled bigger. 

_I know,_ I circle my chest and mouth _bigger_ she laughs and sniffles through her tears, _I love -_ I cut her off and hug her hard _I know darling I know._

They get congratulations and hugs all around, George is smiling as he hugs his brother, happy for even a moment. 

* 

_okay - and this is for the Weasley family - as a whole so - all of us really,_ I cast my projection charm to The Burrow - and see everyone sitting around it - I snap my fingers and an envelope lands on both Mum's lap, Arthur's, Freddie's and George's. Mum opens her letter first and reads my word vomit of how much I love her, how I could have never survived without her, Arthur is next reading his about how he has been the best father figure I could have asked for, thanking him for saving my life. 

They all open the second envelope and Mum cries out - a picture of the expansion she had drawn up but couldn't afford because she moved us all into her home instead, a proper barn - the whole nine. Arthur has the check in his, empty he looks at me and mouths _thank you my child._ George opens the title to WWW and sees the loan paperwork and in Freddie's he has the check to finish paying it off, adding more to their savings. 

_I don't understand - how?_ Lee says quietly, looking at the check. 

_Severus left her almost a dozen vaults, she's practically an heiress, she still has yet to collect Nova's vaults either._ Draco says loudly and I blush. 

_Look - there's a phrase Severus taught me, blood makes you related but loyalty makes you family. We all are honorary Weasley's we have always been. The Burrow has been my home since I lost -_ looking down I remember them, wiping a tear - _The Gomez's. I have family - and vaults so why let it sit there? Why not give back to the people who saved my life without even realizing it?_ I say quietly, Bill hugs me from behind and I look back smiling, _today is a happy day - so let's be happy._

I feel their embraces and Zabini starts to cry _I love this fucking family_. 

* 

I feel George touch me and pull back _can we ... talk?_

I look at Bill who has a projection charm going as they catch Percy in - as he's away doing auror work for the ministry. I look back to him _sure - let's go to the porch._

_*_

I close the door quietly, and sit down on the porch swing, he starts to pace for a moment, _I - don't know where to start honestly._

 _I always find it best when I'm lost to start at the beginning,_ I say to him. 

_I thought I could love two people -_ he blurts out, not looking at me. 

_I understand George -_ he looks at me, _I was captivated by you, but the idea of losing Lee -_ his voice cracks. 

_To chose one you lose the other - George I understand,_ I say trying to comfort him. 

_I did love you, I did - I thought that by proposing that we could move past our our history,_ he says quietly. _I - we were not -_ I stand up, grabbing his arms, _sit down George - its okay._

he breathes out a shaky breath, and nods. 

_I didn't mean to leave things the way I did - I was hurting and I couldn't see your hurt - I didn't want to be around you - I blamed you,_ he says quietly. I nod letting him spill his heart out. 

_Are you happy now George?_ I take his hand and he looks at me, and lights up _yes, I am._

 _Then I am happy for you - that is all we should want for each other George,_ I say calmly. 

_You occluded me - didn't you?_ he asks hurt, and I nod yes, unapologetic. 

_I had to be able to breathe, to look at Bill and not have you clawing at me, to able to lay with him and feel my feelings - not feel guilt,_ I say still holding his hand. 

_Are you happy?_ he asks, _I am - we were in each other lives for a reason, I do not regret our time together no matter how toxic it was, even the good times - were good._

he smiles at me, _will we ever be able to be friends again?_

I look at him, _I don't think we ever truly stopped being friends - I think we just stopped being in love - and that's okay._ He nods in agreement. _Did you have feelings for him - while we were still together?_ He asks me looking towards the brush line.

 _I did, but not until we - you ended things - did I act on them, I remained faithful and loyal to you,_ he looks away _I'm not this person th-this man, loving you drove me mad - it was so hard for me to love you at times, with Lee_ he looks inside to see Lee talking and laughing, happy _it was so simple - so - right. You consumed me in the darkest ways, loving you was killing me._ he says quietly looking down at our hands, I bite my lip holding in the wave of tears behind the levy. 

_I know,_ I say quietly _I do not love lightly, I want to consume everything - I want to dive into the person I love. I never released with you, it never felt right and when it did it hurt because I was preg-_ I stop myself clearing my throat _I think we were drowning in each other, trying to be exactly what the other needed. George you killed me, slept with someone else from a bar and then proposed that's not sound logic - we,_ he laughs a little and I join him 

_I will always have love for you, always - its time for us to be happy; apart_ I say cupping his face _you are engraved into my heart and soul George Weasley, you deserve happiness, don't fuck it up with Lee - or I will kill you,_ he smiles at me and pulls me into a hug, I feel a single tear roll down. _I have missed you Aurora,_ I squeeze him a little tighter. 

*

He gets up and leaves me on the swinging chair and goes inside to Lee, and I just stare into the brush line, wondering what to do now. 

_Well - did the proper break up now did ya?_ I wipe a stray tear as Bill sits down next to me

 _I haven't occluded it yet, just give me a mome-_ he cuts me off 

_Feel it darling, you will get nowhere if you don't just allow yourself to feel for once,_ he says taking my hand 

_he told me loving me - was killing him,_ my voice cracks a little _that my love was driving him mad.  
_

 _You do not love lightly Aurora,_ he says kissing the back of my hand. 

_Am I driving you mad too? Is loving me your death sentence?_ I feel the levy break, he scoots over and holds me, rocking the swing slightly. 

_No - Aurora look at me,_ he says turning my wet face towards him _loving you quite literally saved my life. I was drowning before you, chasing after someone who at the time didn't want me. Drowning in my trauma, my pain - I wanted to die. You were like coming up for a fresh breath of air,_ he wipes my tears and smiles at me, _you have bewitched my mind, body and soul Aurora.  
_

I smile at him, _as have you_ he kisses me lightly and we sit until my tear stained skin is dry once more. 

_Let's go inside,_ I stop him and turn looking in through the window _this is all I have ever wanted, look how happy they are._ I smile watching everyone together, _I wanted to give them this, these moments, as small and precious as they are; are fleeting these days._ He kisses my head, _you have given them so much more than that -_ I look over at him _you created a family, you gave them a sense of belonging, a home.  
_

*

We sneak back inside, we hear a loud crack and in the middle of the room is a patronus of no form, it speaks 

_Attention Aurora Morningstar, we have acquired two of your people, play our game or they will die. You have until 2230 this evening to respond, or we will hold public executions for George Fabian Weasley and Lee Robert Jordan. Do you accept?  
_

Before Bill can stop me, I slice my hand instinctively with a stray butter knife and bleed on the projection _I accept.  
_

 _Await our instructions_ it fades and I bolt outside, trying to find anything, a clue. There is none, no- no this cannot be - everything is undisturbed. 

_Aurora!_ Draco calls out to me, I turn and look at him _they have to have been snatched outside, there is no blood - no disturbances D - you know what this means -_ His jaw clenches 

_I remember this signature from the kidnappings in Japan - I thought -_ he stops, looking at me 

_I thought so too - I blew up fifteen buildings - fucking immortal bastard._ I scream my hands in my hair, collapsing to my knees and head hung down low _I won't fail this time D - I will get them back and slaughter everyone in my path._ I close my eyes, _Sirius confirmed him remember? I had no body of proof, I should have gone and confirmed myself.  
_

Draco joins me on the ground, _this is not your fault - he cannot be the ring leader here - he has to be a paid hand and you know it.  
_

 _A vampire war lord working with The Hunter's - imagine that_ I say darkly. 

_That's how he got them both, with compulsion, its not over -_ Draco says trying to comfort me. 

*

Everyone has joined outside, standing around Draco and I, I don't move from where I kneel but I begin my sordid tale _While Draco and I were in Japan - there began a string of disappearances of The Order soldiers, from a small club called The Red Dragon,_ _Takeshi Kane's territory. He much like of his members and soldiers were vampires. It didn't take long for us to connect the dots, I went and met with him, he had no stake in the war other than the money he made. At first - he took interest in my education with blades and swords, he agreed to our terms on the condition Dolohov allow me to train with him, and Dolohov did. Until one day Riddle showed up, and sliced his way through the club - killing Takeshi's sons._ I squeeze my eyes closed _they were human, the eldest was fifteen and the youngest was six._

 _I couldn't save them, I tried everything - that was the day Riddle invaded, submit or die - and Takeshi swore his allegiance to Riddle and then tried to kill me and Draco personally for the next few months, all the way from Japan. I brought Riddle to Japan, and I am the reason his son's are dead._ I choke out, _I blew up fifteen buildings in his territory to make statement, Sirius was the one to have confirmed him dead -_ I stand, raising my hands I cast a shield around the group as I see the shadows emerge from thin air. 

*

_Danuja, how beautifully you have bloomed_ his voice sends a shiver down my spine, I instinctively bow my head. 

_Master Kane, thank you, for what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from the grave?_ He chuckles as I rise, he is standing upon the wards, so close our noses would be touching. 

_Danuja, you accepted - I am here to tell you what you must do, to save them._ I can see the glowing of his red eyes in the darkness of his hood. 

_Master Kane,_ I bow my head and he begins

 _I have your swords,_ his hands snapping I slowly raise my head and extend my arms slowly the katanas appearing in my arms, wrapped in their cloths. _you will fight to the death - if and when you win - you will be able to free them, once you fight your final opponent and win.  
_

 _Master Kane, I will not fail, you must know this of me by now, I will win no matter the cost._ I say to him, locking my eyes on the glowing red. 

_Danuja, your final opponent will be me - let us hope that your skills have improved._ I can feel his wicked smile. 

_Then it will be a glorious fight, to fight against you or by your side is and was always an honor Master Kane,_ I say his body shifts and he nods

 _They will come for you when it is time, you will turn on your eyes and you will go alone, Danuja._ He bows his head and I return the bow. 

When I look up he's gone, _fuck_ , that is not the man I knew, he is more far gone than I initially thought. 

_Why does he call you that Danuja?_ Neville asks as he hold Theo.

 _It means Knight, a ruler,_ Draco whispers. _  
_

_*  
_

I turn to Draco who helps me unwrap my swords, all black forged in fiendfyre by Takeshi himself. The goblin made metals, mixed with black diamonds. I take them both in my hands, and Draco backs up the crowd as I begin to spin them, getting a feel for the blades again. I remember when I told him I wanted swords that were worn by the Samurai, one long and one short. He laughed at me, but still forged them anyway - I was the only woman he ever trained. 

I look at them both and memories begin to surface, smiling softly _funny - I never thought I would die by his hands.  
_

They all exchange looks, _Aurora -_ Bill starts and I look up 

_Takeshi has only lost one, one on one before and that was because Tom Riddle killed his sons and made us watch, something happened to him that day - he fully gave into his vampirism, and never looked back. I will save them, but I cannot promise you - that I won't die trying._ I sheathe my swords and cross them over my body and head inside. 

Bill tries to grab me but Draco grabs him and shakes his head _Takeshi may have been a war criminal we kept in retainer but he genuinely cared for Aurora - he never trained women, he always felt they were inferior warriors until he met her. He saved her life that day - Riddle was going to kill her too but Takeshi fought him off and submitted to save her, she blames herself for his downfall. She was told to kill him, but instead she bombed buildings where he handled business.  
_

 _How does she know she didn't kill any children?_ Bill asks him.

I stop in my tracks, my voice shaking 

_I don't.  
_

*

I sit on my bed, staring into the mirror, then looking down at my hands, I wish he was still dead to me, its a constant reminder that the villains of the war and I - were similar. I am the villain of most stories, maybe even this one. 

I walk to the mirror and snap my fingers, slicking my hair back into a large bun my clothes slowly morphing into my stealth uniform, I stare into the mirror, nineteen is not too young to die. 

I grab my belt, and turn to the bed I don't have room for it all, I slide my wand into my holster and slide the sheathed swords over my body, I snap and there's a paper and pen in the air and I begin my speech to Bill - in case. 

_William,  
_

_I love calling you by your full name, this letter will present itself, only if I die. Whether it be for good or I'm just catching up with Severus.  
_

_Know this, I love you - so much. Know I am sorry to have had you fall so hard for me, just to die.  
_

_There is so much I wish I could tell you, know if I am to leave first - that I will be with you - always.  
_

_Know I tried to come home to you.  
_

_Your Angel.  
_

_*  
_

I stand in the clearing, the moon high in the sky as I see the cloaked figures appear, Bill pushes his way to the front of the crowd, and kisses me hard his face wet with tears _come home to me?_ I bite my lip, a white lie escapes my mouth _always.  
_

I cross the wards, turn on my eyes Draco casts the charm so we can all see what I see and with a crack - I'm gone. 

* 

We appear in an makeshift arena, George and Lee in cages, their blood dripping down to the ground, they have been cruico'd for hours it seems, I rub my ring making the healing properties on their ring's into hyper drive, giving them what little I have left, that should help with something anything. My ring begins to warm, so I know its working. 

Everyone is looking at me, I close my eyes walking - sinking further into the darkness, almost losing my humanity all together. I open my eyes and they are as dark as my soul now, and it feels good. 

_Aurora Morningstar, welcome - we have missed you since the last full moon._ He says, this voice sounds so familiar and I feel like I should remember him. _You and your vermin slaughtered thirty people that evening - we are here to collect a debt you see,_ his words tainted with his own personal excitement. 

_You are here to die, but you already knew that,_ he chuckles at the end. 

I don't respond, of course I knew I was meant to die all along, just when and where were the only questions I had at the time. 

_There are three tasks, Takeshi has explained the final one - where as I am in charge of the first two - if you survive all three - you three will be allowed to go free, just like that.  
_

_Just like that?_ I know he's lying I can sense it. 

_Just like that,_ he says lying through his teeth. 

_The first task is to survive being cruio'd by your favorite dead death eater - Bellatrix._ I feel the cold surround me, and in an instant I am back in the manor - after being caught with him. 

_Miss me?_ her shrill voice sends shivers down my spine 

_everyday darling_ I retort. 

_Cruico!_ her voice sends me into a state of pure agony. 

I fall to my knees, the darkness is imprisoning me, begging me to dive deeper in - to save myself. I look over and see I look just the same as I do in the memory of when Lucius found me, I writhe under the pain, then it snaps and she stops 

_your filthy little lover killed me - I wonder if he knew that was his first step into the darkness,_ she hisses into my ear, licking the blood off my lobe, I hide all reactions. 

_don't worry your filthy blood cannot taint me - I am dead but that does not mean I can't have fun with you,_ I look over at the mirror and close my eyes 

_you never told me how demanding he is in bed, he really loves to slap them around doesn't he?  
_

I feel the pain once more, _filthy half blood!_ she screams

I feel myself laughing, I am slipping further and further. _You know he was stone cold sober, he wanted to remember touching my golden cunt -_ I feel her on top of me, chocking me _I WILL KILL YOU!_ I head butt her, and grab her wand, kicking her over, I kneel on her chest 

_He loved every second of it - fucking my golden cunt - you should ask him when I send you back to Hell,_ I slit her throat and am covered in her blood. 

I drop her wand and I'm sucked out, I fall over, my body is running empty on that happy light magic now. 

*

 _three hours - impressive_ he says through clenched teeth. 

I pull myself to standing, _second task - these are my mightiest fighters - survive all thirteen to move onto the next task.  
_

 _how fucking poetic,_ I cough up a little blood as I rise. 

The first one has a mace, a literal fucking mace, and my swords and wand were snatched so all I have is my bare hands and my non verbals, great. 

I raise my fists and get into my stance, hocking a log of bloody spit onto the ground next to me, he spins the mace and charges me, I dodge him and as I rise I feel the cracking of it hit my back and I yell out in pain. I roll onto my back and then roll again as he swings it and it hits the ground, sending shock waves of terror through me. 

I sweep his legs and he falls to the ground shaking the whole forest. I leap over him and grab the mace, it burns to the touch, screaming I swing it and smash his skull in six times and drop the mace. The crowd is silent, _if that's your best - you're in trouble,_ I say spitting out more blood slurring slightly. 

They come and move his body, I hear crying from the crowd - but I cannot bring myself to care. Merlin forgive me. 

The next is a set of twin girls, both with blades - that look eerily like mine. I need the magic so I know what I have to do, I smile darkly at them; ushering them forward they lunge at me, and I run back, we collide and I grab one and snap her neck and grab the blade sucking it dry of magic.

My eyes glow black for a moment and in that moment - she knew she was going to die, but mercy is not among any of the words I know, so I chase after her. I throw the blade and it lodges in her back and she screams. I grab her other blade and suck it dry and laugh. I place one of my knees on her back and push the handle all the way into her body until the gurgling ceases, I rip the blade out and toss it aside. 

There is no light left, I look directly at him _I tire of these games old man -_ a green ball of flames, tainted with the killing curse sits in my palms I toss the flames into the crowd and the fiendfyre spreads. 

_Send them all - or die_ I say my voice shifting under the pressure of the darkness. I snap my fingers and the flames stop. 

_attack_ he cries out, fear singing through his one simple command. 

I light my fists on fire and run into the ten people coming my way, with every punch they are engulfed in fiendfyre. I feel their blades slicing me, their hexes and jinxes hitting me but I am running on pure adrenaline, I'll feel it all later if I survive. 

There is a pile of bodies at my feet and I look up at the hooded figure - and smile my teeth stained red from my own blood, breathing out the smoke.

Its been almost six hours, I am dying I can feel it - I don't know how much more magic I can waste trying to heal. 

_you do not look so good Aurora - tell me - how does it feel to die?_ he says darkly. 

_wonderful, you should try it sometime,_ I chuckle. 

He snaps his fingers and the bodies are gone, my blades appear before me, and I have to decide right here right now, I close my eyes and whisper not to myself but to them _pull me back.  
_

I let go of my hold on the light, sending it into George and Lee's rings.

I feel the darkness coursing through my veins, the blackness appearing all over my skin as I am consumed by the dark. 

He staggers back, I look to him and then see Takeshi walk into the arena, lifting back his hood I finally see his face, just as he was all those years ago. 

_Danuja, you've allowed the darkness to swallow you whole - such a pity for your light is what made you, who you were._ His words would have hurt me, had I not abandoned all humanity. 

_Master Kane - its been an honor,_ I bow to him _as did your humanity, your light - pity its as dead as you are._

He bows back, and before anything else happens there is a fire set around the arena. 

People I have never seen before cracking in left and right, fighting happening, I look to him and bolt to the boys, I feel his blade slice my back _never leave your back open - tck tck I trained you better.  
_

I growl and cloak myself - I sweep his legs and he slams to the ground and I place my foot on his chest, uncloaking I point my katana at him, _I see your fight even here - release me from these earthly chains - free me to be with my sons - this was always meant to happen - the prophecy foretold it.  
_

I feel the tiniest bit of light seep through as I snap my arm out my blade igniting, _I will carry you with me for the rest of my days Master Kane._

A tear rolls down his cheek and he smiles, _the pupil is always supposed to surpass the master, good bye Danaju.  
_

I stab his heart and he ignites, then with a puff, he is ash. The twinge of my heart, makes me want to die - but I cannot fully feel the consequences of my actions yet. 

I look to the cages and people are pulling George and Lee down I sheathe my weapons and make my way over there to see them, George looks at me, _you gave us your light to heal - why?  
_

 _For you all I'd bleed myself dry,_ I wince as I feel foreign hands on my body - 

_She needs aid! We must leave before they regroup!_ A woman yells, she grabs up the three of us and everyone else - leaving their fallen we crack out to the cabin. 

  
I feel myself dying slowly - I feel myself limp in someone's arms I don't recognize. He is tall with jet black hair, olive skin and dark gray eyes, _who are you?_ I slur out, _My name is Benji Ironback and_ _I am a soldier in your ranks your majesty._

*


	21. Their Lost Queen

_DAY SIX // MAY 28TH 1998 // 0500_

I wake up on my bed, men I've never seen before guarding my door, I see people moving in and out a mile a minute and I hear arguing - I sit up _your majesty -_ they bow their heads and one woman hands me her hand and helps me sit up. _Stop calling me that - this is a fever dream - better yet I - where is Severus?_

The movement stops _Severus Snape?_ I nod my head _when I die - he's always there to greet me so where is he?_

_ma'am you are not dead - you died for merely a moment - but the dark magic saved you._ She bows her head and walks away I see Bill in the doorway holding my letter, he's hurting. I look away and at the mirror, the darkness fading from my skin. 

_Let him enter, he is her betrothed,_ I turn and face the woman who saved my life _what is your name?_ She looks so familiar, _you - you are related to her weren't you? Nova, my mother?_

She nods, _I am her sister, Selene- your royal advisor._ I look at her and Bill grabs my face, turning me to face him - the room stops _a letter? you left me a fucking letter?_ I look at him and he looks as if he's going to cry _I - leave us._ The room empties and he looks at me, _Aurora - what the bloody fuck!_ He opens the letter and reads it to me, 

_William,_

_I love calling you by your full name, this letter will present itself, only if I die. Whether it be for good or I'm just catching up with Severus._

_Know this, I love you - so much. Know I am sorry to have had you fall so hard for me, just to die._

_There is so much I wish I could tell you, know if I am to leave first - that I will be with you - always._

_Know I tried to come home to you._

_Your Angel._

He drops my face, and looks directly into my soul now _this is fucked up - you knew you were there to die! You LIED to me!_ His voice booming around me, I cover my ears as they are still sensitive from my activities. _How was I supposed to tell you I knew I was going there to die! I'm here aren't I!_ I boom back, _You - weren't You DID die! Just like you passed out - you left me a rubbish letter to soothe your guilt!_

_You're right! I did!_ I agree with him, _how did you expect me to handle knowing I was going to die! That I was supposed to die and stay dead. You don't understand so stop trying to!_ I feel the darkness coming back and there is wind swirling around me now, and just like last night - I am back to the darkness. 

_Aurora - your eyes_ Bill says touching my face gently. 

_Forgive me or forgive me not William,_ I hiss through clenched teeth, the anger rising in me is inhuman. 

_they said they fixed this, tell me how do you feel about me?_ Bill says. 

_I don't -_ I feel something click, I wince _I feel -_ I start screaming and the door bursts open 

_William! You cannot rush this process - you brought her back yesterday evening but she needs to come back on her own now,_ Selene says as she holds me, petting my hair. 

_I didn't mean to_ he sounds defeated he tries to leave and I grab his arm 

_no don't go William please stay with me -_ I cry out. 

He nods at me, and stays as Selene lays me back down, I grab him for dear life and he curls up into me, _I feel torn inside_ my voice trembles. 

_When you gave the boys your light magic - you gave them all of it - you corrupted your core with dark magic we are putting it back together but it takes time,_ Selene says quietly. 

_I was able to give you some - but not before your body began to reject it - too much at once._ Bill says quietly 

_you gave me some of your magic?_ I feel my heart go lighter, _yes of course I did - I love you,_ he says kissing the top of my head. 

I snap up _Where are George and Lee? Are - are they okay?_ Bill grabs me and nods, _they are alive and well - healing and sleeping like you should be._ He holds me tight, and I feel the hum of our magics and I feel at peace for the first time since I woke up. I hold him back nestling myself into his chest

_I love you_ \- I whisper as I drift into sleep. 

* 

_/// 0800///_

I wake up to a sleeping Bill and I try to escape the bed but I feel a stabbing in my chest and wince, I do my best not to wake up as I slip out of bed and I see Benji guarding the door, I whisper to him 

_Can anyone explain to me why you're all here? I'm so confused_ he nods and smiles 

_Your majesty, it's best to talk to Selene for this you need to be in bed_ he whispers quietly 

_I'm just going to sneak past yo-_ he smiles and checks the hallway and lets me through. 

I walk and see Draco's door and I whisper _D are you up?_ I hear fumbling and Harry opens the door 

_Uh - he's asleep but I'm here if you need to talk-_ Harry quickly

_Come - let's go chosen one_ I chuckle as we sneak out _, stop calling me that your majesty_

I turn and we share devious smiles and hold in our laughter until we're outside. 

* 

We sit on the porch, hidden from sight and I laugh a little as he tries to fix his tousled hair, _Draco has always loved your hair_ he looks at me and blushes _shut up_

_My core - does everyone know?_ I say looking down at my hands, I feel him take my hand and I turn and look at him 

_They all know that you essentially sacrificed yourself for them, that you fractured your core, Freddie was screaming when you did it - he knows a lot more than he lets on, doesn't he?_ I nod. 

_He always made me promise to never give fully into the darkness, it was a decision I made and I know he will be cross with me about it but he would've at least had his brother had they not shown up._ Harry pulls me in and hugs me, _Freddie would have lost a sister too you know, we all would have. We - I hate that even after the war you are still here having to make these choices, these sacrifices. I thought once Riddl-he was gone you'd finally be free._

_You can say his name Harry - you are after all the one who killed him,_ I say looking at him. 

_With your help - you helped me train, taught me hexes and jinxes I have never heard of - I am fairly certain you created those or something,_ he half laughs his hand in his hair. 

_I did create most of them, Riddle taught me how too, how ironic it was what ended him,_ I say rubbing my face. 

_Aurora -_ He holds me tighter, _I just want this nightmare to be over - you only have a few days left here but I don't even know the point anymore - he knows where you are, Moody thinks he's going to come back - and we are all afraid th-_ he stops swallowing hard, his voiced had cracked. 

_you're all scared that I may very well die for good - or be lost to the dark magic_ I say, he nods, sniffling _I know what he's done but he is or was family to me, you are also in the same boat. I miss being little._

_I remember so much of my life he was there Harry - he will kill me first_ , a small sob escapes my throat _I'm only nineteen Harry - I don't want to die._

_You won't die - I - I will kill him myself before he ever gets the chance, my father would not like who he has become, he'd be ashamed of him._ Harry says firmly yet love is strung with every word. 

I look at Harry - _you won't carry the weight of his death, because you won't do it - I will. I can carry the guilt - the pain. I am built for it, I have killed far too many people who were just lost in their darkness, who could have been good people had they never met Riddle._

He looks at me, _Lucius Malfoy was no-_ I stop him, _he saved my life more than I can tell you Harry. I know he wasn't perfect, but he saved my life many times before he took it. I can't explain to you, how hard it is that I relate to the villains where you all are all light. Dolohov knew I was a spy, and still trained me. Master Kane saved my life even after I brought the man who killed his sons to his front door, Riddle-_ I stop swallowing hard, feeling sick. _tried to treat me like a human being - even after everything he had done to me._

Harry nods _sometimes - I forget how much you had to sacrifice for us all, I think we all do_ , he kisses my head lightly. 

_I heard from these people - you really are royalty - Hermione brewed some truth serum - we will know all they know later on today, but - I did over hear -_ He stops 

_I overheard that you are their lost queen Aurora - that there is some prophecy - that you would call to them, in your time of need and you would be found, they make it seem like you're some kind of messiah._

I look at him, _I really need to get my hand on that prophecy -_ we laugh. 

*

_You know - I haven't had to lock windows for quite some time Aurora, do not make me start again._ Bill sings to me. Harry laughs and kisses my head, _you're on your own here mate_ and makes his way to the door. 

_I didn't use a window_ I say unable to look at him _I used the front door and Harry's cloak._

_Why am I not surprised that you two are always itching for trouble?_ He says as he sits down to me. 

_you told them about my memory with Lucius - didn't you?_ I say quietly, looking at his face, that now reeks of apologies to come. 

_I told Freddie - who already knew apparently - but yes, I still have to do my truth serums and debriefs you know,_ he says fidgeting with his hands _I didn't mean too._

_I know,_ I say looking at the rising sun. 

*

_Selene wants to talk to you - oh - I am -_ I stop him, _I know how ironic that my dead adoptive mom and my dead biological mom's sister share the same name,_ I say my heart shattering. 

He grabs my hand, _I love you Aurora_ I look at him _I love you most William._

_*_

_//0945//_

We walk in and see everyone in the living room, strangers and family alike. I feel Bill behind me and feel safe again, I sigh _Welcome to my cabin, please make yourselves at home - there are plenty of rooms for you all - and I can cook for anyone whose hungry._ Draco comes up to me and hugs me, kissing my cheek - _I don't think you're supposed to cook your majesty._ I shove him with a smile. 

Selene stands up, and ushers the strangers to sit, _It is time to tell you the story of your people, and your ascension to the throne, no truth serum needed - phoenix's can be immune to it with proper practice,_ she smiles at me and I sit with Bill on the couch as she begins the sordid tale: 

_When time began, so did the Morningstars descent upon this earth, first of phoenix, then of man. We were the chosen one's, the pathway between the phoenix and the humans. The Phoenix had shared their powers with us - and in return we became healers, using our special abilities to save lives and soon we developed more after. Your grandparent's, Celeste Morningstar and Ares Morningstar were both rightous and gentle rulers, bearing six children._

_Nova was the first born, therefore was destined to become Queen_

_Selene, myself being the second born daughter_

_Rigil, may he rest in peace was my twin, was the first born son and the third born_

_Orion, the fourth born, the second born son, was a bastard, a child created of rape during a raid._

_Regulus, may he also rest in peace, the third born son, died young._

_Ares, may he rest in peace, died young, was the final born, and the fourth born son._

I stop her and stand up, _Did you just say Orion?_ I begin to hyperventilate. _No - you - no._ I feel my basement swing open and books begin to pour out - only two of the ten are mine. Selene looks around and Remus stands attempting to explain 

_Aurora has Nova's memories - we don't know how, but she - marked me and got them all,_ he says loudly as if we are back in DADA. 

_You were one of her soulmates, I recognize you - you and Severus were her soulmates, she has her memories because she bargained with the Phoenixes to save her, giving Aurora her literal life, a part of Nova lives alive inside of you, depending on how she made her bargain - I will have to check the prophecy but that could explain so much._ Selene ponders her next words carefully: 

_Aurora -_ she looks at me, my world is spinning - _you are rare not only because of how you came to be, how you survived, Nova had lost a child before you and deemed infertile - Severus and Nova performed a ritual of old, the Phoenix's created you - impregnating her with their creation._

_They gave you life at birth, you were born sleeping - they had begged and pleaded with the Gods of old - they told your parents to toss you into the fires and watch you be reborn, so they did._

_To put this all into perspective, you were created by them, forged by fire, given life by the flame._

_They didn't just create a phoenix with abilities they created a goddess, you are of the old ones._

I look at her, my breath catches _then why did Nova die? If I have such abilities - why is she dead?_

Selene simply says, _it was not the bargain that was made -_

I look at her, angry _you seem to know more about this bargain than you're telling us - spit it out._

_For you to live - they had to die - it didn't matter at what time - they had a debt to pay, she poured her life into you, and Severus, he had sworn to protect you from Orion, and he died doing just so._

I scoff at her, my jaw clenching, a tear rolling down my face _continue._

_Orion wanted to be king, he soon realized that he was in fact not like us, no powers - simply a wizard. He thought to get powers - he could sacrifice us all, but he had failed. He did however manage to kill Rigil, Regulus, Ares and both of our parents. Nova had gone into hiding, and I went underground with the kingdom. Because you were born, you became the heir to the throne and that's when he formed his alliance with Tom Riddle, I know you are intimately familiar with him._

_The manhunt for you began, Riddle had protected you from Orion for what reason we will never know, but he had you cloaked up until he died. You came across Orion many times in battle, but he never put two and two together until the Battle of Hogwarts - when you tried to kill him._

I look down trying to remember - _I killed over thirty people that day - I do not remember his face._

_You occluded the memories, shame but you will have to go through them all, either now or soon,_ she says with little regard to my feelings.

_I don't open my mind for anyone -_ I start

_I am your fam-_ I stop her

_These people are my family! You all but abandoned me! You have no idea of the life I lived - none!_ I feel the fog setting in, and my eyes begin to shift, I feel Bill's hand on my back and I breathe out smoke. _You know nothing of me, my life - what I had to endure, of of what Severus had to endure - you have not an inkling. I was raped, tortured, beat and sold like cattle and that's only part of it._

Her face fades to gray, _I -_

_in summation, because I cannot listen any longer - Orion wants you dead, and wants to kill me to usurp the throne from me, that I had no idea that existed - I am some goddess human phoenix hybrid freak and there is a prophecy about me somewhere that may or may not be real, and everyone I have ever loved that has died, has died as a direct result of loving me._ I say the sobs tearing me apart. _Dumbledore was right all along! I should have followed orders - and at least Severus would be alive! My father would be alive, fuc-fuck this - I should have died, I should have never been born,_ I push past Bill and walk outside, slamming the door behind me. 

* 

I make it out of the wards, the cabin barely visible I fall to my knees and I scream, the pain of knowing that everyone died protecting a queen, a goddess of fire, some hybrid freak. I feel the tug of the darkness and I push it away. I'm so tired of this, the constant grief, the wounds that won't seem to heal, time cannot heal them; nothing can. 

I catch my breath and fall to the ground, rolling onto my back. _I miss you Severus,_ I whisper to myself. 

_I am with you - always,_ his voice fading in and out. 

I see a hand extend, I squint and see him, _my star._

I grab his hand and feel his skin, _I don't understand - I'm not dead._

_You have powers you will never understand if you don't go back inside and learn from Selene, I know she is cold and detached today - she has to talk about the one reason her family is dead,_ he pulls me into a hug and I smell his cologne again, tears begin to wet his robes and I hold him tighter 

_I miss you,_ I cry into his robes. 

_I do not have much time, your core is far too depleted for this, you have to search your memories, he is there - Orion is there, you must. I know what you hid down there, but it is time for you to feel my star, Dumbledore was not right - I died for you because you are my daughter no matter how you were created, you are my child, and I lo-_ he stops chocking on his words. _You must kill Orion, and take your seat on the throne, it is your destiny my child._

_I know - I know_ , the words are too hard to say. 

He pulls me back, pulling leaves out of my hair, _you look just like your mother_ and then he fades. 

Leaving me alone in the woods. 

*

I sigh, and crack back inside, covered in leaves and dirt I walk back to my seat, and face the crowd 

_Orion will die by hands and we will all be free, and when he does I will take my seat on the throne, and be your Queen._ I say and they all begin to cheer, everyone except my people. I turn to them and shrug and the all stand hugging me, the room gets quiet as this is the most somber family hug I have ever had. 

_Did you at least say hello to Severus for me?_ Selene asks. 

_No - but he did say you were a cold detached bitch today -_ I say with a smile. 

She smiles, _you are mastering your powers, we will get you there._

_Where does Sirius Black fall in this?_ I ask, feeling the rage inside of me. 

_He was your parent's keeper - he sold them out to Orion because well you I am sure know the story,_ she says sadly, I forgot that Nova was her sister, Severus her brother in law. 

_I do know - what he did - everything_ I say bitterly, _he will join Orion._

She nods, _there is a ritual we must perform, now that you wish to take the throne we must perform it now while the sun is still high in the sky._ I nod _tell me and I will do it._

_you must strip under the sun, and catch fire - showing the Gods of old that you are ready to follow your destiny,_ she says.

I look over to the group, who know what my body looks like, _in front of everyone?_ she nods

I close my eyes _lets do it._

_*_

I walk outside and undo my bun, my curls falling to my lower back bouncing down, They all stand outside, I lock eyes with Bill who mouths, _I love you_ I smile and mouth back _I love you most._ I start with my pants, slipping them down, along with my underwear. I take off my jumper and my lace bra the strangers see my skin and Selene looks away. I clear my throat _this was the cost of war for me Selene,_ I move my hair to my left shoulder - so my brand is visible and I hear a stifled sob escape her, _that is barbaric._ I let my hair fall back covering the brand once more. 

She walks to me blade in hand, _grasp it and I will, pull cover yourself in your blood._ I nod, no hesitation I grip the blade and she rips it, I wince and I begin to cover myself in my own blood. 

_Gods of old, we are here today to have Aurora Morningstar make her claim to the Fire Forged Throne, may she carry your flames with no pain, may she rise from the ashes of her forefathers, may she become a phoenix!_

I feel the hum surround me, its warm and comforting, I hear these voices chanting in my head, voices of people I do not recognize. It clicks, these are the God's of old. _Kneel before us child._

I instinctively kneel, on both knees _you are worthy of the fire forged throne, you are a goddess of new, the destiny of phoenix, take your throne, Queen Aurora Morningstar - RISE!_

I rise, the power I feel coursing through me, is immeasurable. I let out a half chuckle, looking at my hands, my flames not red, nor green or blue; but gray - _we have healed your internal damage would you like your skin clean?_

_no - leave it - this is the skin of a warrior,_ the words of Luna and Bill fill me. 

_Your task at hand, Orion must die, do you accept the terms?_ I nod yes. 

Just like that - its done, I see everyone kneeling and that's when we hear it, 

_BOW BEFORE THE GRAY QUEEN AURORA MORNINGSTAR_

**********************************************************************************************

I stand as they all bow before me, everyone. As they rise _ALL HAIL THE GRAY QUEEN._

_*_

I feel all the eyes on me, and I look to William, who got on one knee and bowed his head to me, before taking my hand. 

_You look beautiful your majesty..._ his voice dances around inside my core sending me into a state of pure hunger. 

Selene has risen and walks over to me, _I don't understand my my name_ , she smiles at me _everyone's flame has a different color; Nova was the Sapphire Queen, Celeste was the Pure Queen, Ares was the Onyx King - your flame determines your title - your flames changed from red - to gray, no one has ever changed flames before, but again you are the only one of your kind._

_pure?_ I ask, she smiles _her flames were white with silver._

_My flames..._ I take my hand and in my palm, gray sparks, then flame. I look at Bill, who looks back at everyone else, flames lit. 

_Mine - are purple,_ Selene says her palms lit with a shade of indigo, _your flame is known at birth - but you were born sleeping - so -_

_my core is gray_ I say quietly, _my core - my is gray its a mixture of light and dark - white and black,_ my eyes mesmerized by the dancing flames on my skin, _my - I am a mixture of both their flames._

_I know you must be thinking that they determined your flame but you are not like us, you are special - you were created by the Gods of old, you were given your core, your flame, your abilities and gifts - they gave it to you. You were crowned today, your coronation will be head when you complete your task._

I look at William, really looking at him - _Did everyone change when I did?_ I go to brush his suit and my flames touch him, but don't burn him. 

_How did you - how did she do that?_ Bill asks confused

_you are her betrothed, her flames will never hurt you - nor anyone her flames deem worthy,_ Selene seems tense, _come we must get you out of here - you are in danger out in the open now._

_Now? I have been in danger the whole time -_ I laugh a little, but she does not seem to find my humor amusing

_Yes before you were Aurora Knight, but now you are Aurora Morningstar, Gray Queen. You are royalty now, there is much to do, and so little time._ Selene says a tear rolls down her cheek, _you truly do look like Nova._

_*_

Everyone cracks into the wards and I get hugs all around, kisses on the cheek from everyone, I look at them all, dressed in beautiful shades of gray, we all hold hands, and laugh 

_I - love you all,_ I say smiling as a tear rolls down. _please never call me anything but Aurora or Rory, pinky promise me - all of you,_ I take my pinky and we all clink pinkies and Bill and I make it inside. 

_Can you help me out of this please? I really hate heels,_ I kick them off and Bill unzips my dress, my brand becoming more and more exposed as my dress begins to slip off of me, revealing my gray lace set. 

_I know you're still cross with me, but can you kiss me? Kiss m-_ He spins me and kisses me hard, our tongues fighting one another for dominance, his hand getting lost in my hair. 

He pulls away, looks into my eyes _promise me - no more secrets, keep me informed, this cannot work unless you trust me._

I scoff, _I do trust you -_

he grabs my jaw and giving me no escape from his gaze, _stop thinking I cannot handle the truth, I am in love with a queen of a lost civilization of phoenix wizard hybrids, you have no idea what I can handle, no more lies, or half truths - I have watched you die and come back to life, I wear a horcrux on my finger that pertains a strand of your soul -_

I watch a tear slide down his face, he looks away for a moment collecting himself, _make the unbreakable vow with me_ his gaze locks mine, Benji has already made his way to us, I break out of his grasp and we grab forearms, he looks at me, _are you sure you want to do this?_ I nod _I'd do anything for you - allow me to do this for you and your peace of mind - Benji_

_Do you vow to me, to tell me the truth on all matters, no matter the outcome?_ Bill says clear as day 

_yes._

_Do you vow to always come home to me? No matter what - the state in which you return -_ he chokes on his words, I know exactly what he means and I swallow hard, 

_yes._

_*_

_Do you vow - to love me always, even when you hate me?_ I bite my lip, and a tear slides down 

_always, yes._

I look to Benji, Bill and I feel the binding of the vow, he looks at me - _Aurora, I do not hate you - I could never hate you, just because I am cross with you does not mea-_

_Benji please leave us -_ he cracks out leaving us alone.

_I fear I do not know the difference sometimes, love hate - all blurred together._ I say quietly, _I am doing my best here William, I didn't tell you yesterday because what would have happened? I knew I had to save your brother and his husband. I knew the cost to myself and I did it anyway, I knew I would have to give up my light the second I saw them hanging in the cages. I know you love me, I feel it in my core - but who would I have been to chose myself over them?_ I stop yelling 

_you wouldn't be the woman I love - I just_ he groans _you shouldn't have to be making these decisions! It is always you! I just want one day of peace -_ he says defeated. 

I bite my lip, _I would give anything for a day without blood shed, but now I'm afraid those days will never come - not until I kill Orion and Sirius._

_you decided then, you're going to kill Sirius?_ he says quietly, searching me for answers. 

_Harry told me he would - but I cannot allow him to carry that weight, so yes - before he can kill me - better he than I,_ I say darkly. _The Gods of old, healed my core - don't worry._

_what do you mean they healed you?_ Bill says, I shrug _they fixed my core, they even offered to heal my scars but - I said no,_ I look away afraid of his reaction. 

_I thought you'd have had them take it away,_ he says quietly, I look back at him, _someone once told me my scars made me a survivor a warrior. I will show them all what it cost me, to become their queen._

*

He looks at me for merely a moment before kissing me softly, _Aurora -_ before he can finish his thought, the door opens and Selene comes inside _good, you're both here togethter - we have some intel for you to look over, Bill -_ she ushers him out but I grab him _he stays Selene._

_Aurora -_ she starts but I stop her

_Bill is staying - and that is final,_ I smile as she rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to fight back but then Bill speaks up _you won't win here Selene, trust me._

_Fine - we have spotted Orion and Sirius together - they mean to send Sirius here, you must kill him tonight,_ I feel a stabbing in my heart. 

_That is not my task Se-_ she stops me 

_No matter - it must be done. Mr. Potter has off-_

_I'll do it,_ I grab the papers from her and begin to read _is that all?_

she stiffens her posture _no - Orion will be seeking you out heavily now, everyone of the blood line - whose left anyway - was notified of your new status. He is your task and you must not hesitate,_ she says firmly. 

_I won't - he will die,_ I simply reply. 

_I don't think you understand, this will be a projected event, like the arena we found you in - it is custom,_ Selene says as Bill looks at her in horror. 

_She must fight him to the death - like in ancient Rome?_ I feel his soul drop as she nods yes, going on to explain 

_Phoenix are fertile, often leading to twins and triplets - they would be made to fight to the death or one must submit, only one can rule - the Gods of old told you he must die - there will be no submission here, n-_ I interrupt her finishing her sentence. 

_no mercy,_ I say darkly. 

_you must send the invitation, in person_ she says quietly. 

_he's here isn't he? I feel him - he's outside._ I spit out to her, she nods yes 

_He knows the custom - he will only speak to you he awaits you outside the wards, zip back up - he must see you in your gown,_ she pulls it back up, zipping me in and casts a refresh spell, fixing my hair, makeup. _I will not wear the heels,_ I hiss to her as she nods. 

*

Every step I make, I feel their eyes on me, Bill close behind me, I hold my head high, Draco is yelling - _how is this protecting her! Aurora!_ Harry and Freddie hold him back, I turn and stop - meeting the gap between us, I place my hand on his face and whisper to him _calm darling, be strong for me - this is just a formality._ I see his eyes well up and before the first tear falls I walk away. 

Benji opens the door and a group of soldiers follow behind Bill as I walk down feeling the grass beneath my feet, I feel powerful. 

I lock eyes with him under his hood, I stop where the ward begins and he drops his hood - and then I remember, holding my shaking library together tighter than before 

_Your majesty - how lovely to see you again, clothed this time,_ he bows and I feel sick. 

_You -_ I stop myself, and return his bow - I snap my fingers and the invitation falls in front of his feet, _this is a formality - enjoy it while it lasts,_ I hiss out, I swallow the vomit in my throat. 

_I know you recognize me - do they not know? I can tell them you know -_ his voice dark, seeping into all the cracks making me want to die. 

_I will kill you before the words ever leave your vile mind,_ I whisper to him and he smiles. 

_Glad to know you still remember me,_ his crooked smile shakes the locked basement in my mind, _how I've missed that mouth,_ he laughs darkly under his breath. 

I bow and turn away, _peonies - even still, how lovely they are this time of year Rory..._ I stop for a moment and then continue my walk back inside, I don't say a word but Draco - he recognized him - and I lock eyes with him a single tear rolls down my face and his. 

I get to my room and run to the bathroom and vomit. 

*

Bill silences the room and cleans me up, I shove him off, _don't don't touch me please -_ I beg him the tears rolling down my face. 

_I don't understand - I couldn't hear anything - what happened?_ I look at him 

_I know-knew him - but not as Orion_ I cover my mouth my hand shaking, _Bill I don't know how to tell you this - so bear with me._

_I had to attend a ball - I attended with Severus as a death eater student, learning the ways of the Dark Lord - I - had Severus known -_ I stop _he never would have brought me there. I was supposed to initiate contact with Dolohov that evening to begin my training, and I did - but that's when I -_ I close my eyes, and grabs his arm _do it - I can't -_

_leglilimens_ he whispers

*

_Aurora - do not wander not here, do you understand me?_ Severus says to her as she fixes her mask; they were attending a masquerade ball in the name of the Dark Lord. 

_Severus I swear, by your side I will stay once contact is made I will return quickly,_ she says with a false smile. 

They walk arm in arm, but making sure to her show her mark - to show how serious she was about it, when asked about it she would respond _I serve only the Dark Lord - I have given him all of me, I belong to him._ They are announced at the door and walk inside and thats when she sees him for the first time, Tom Riddle. 

_Stay away from him, do you hear me?_ Severus holds both of her shoulders and she nods, he nods in return and they begin to mingle amongst the foulest people she's ever known. She manages to escape out of Severus's grasp and makes her way to the bar - ordering herself some fire whiskey. 

_Hello, my name is Archer -_ he extends his hand to her, and she places it cautiously in his, _downstairs is where the fun is at my lady - come I will escort you down there, best not to be alone - looking the way you do._

She blushes slightly under her mask and nods, Severus sees her but he cannot get to her quick enough - they crack to the basement and fear fills his heart. 

She sees the cages and realizes that she made a terrible mistake, he shoves her into the group of people. _She looks like a virgin - may fetch a higher price,_ he smiles dastardly and walks away. 

She feels the hands on her and they rip her black slip dress to shreds, she will not cry she refuses to cry. They throw her into a cage and lock it, and she tries to open it, banging on the metal bars bruising her hands, probably breaking some bones. 

_name? age? blood status?_ a woman asks her, not even caring about her fate

_Aurora Nova Knight, 17, unknown all my family is dead,_ she answers quietly. 

_are you a virgin?_ she doesn't look up from her paper 

_no,_ she replies to the strange woman 

_pity - you're tainted by touch and by blood,_ the spotlight shines on her as if shes on stage now

_Listen here men! Tainted by touch and by blood, 17 - bidding starts at 1500 galleons,_ she calls out her voice filled the room, the bids begin, the brightness of the light has begun to over stimulate her - _please no please no,_ she pleads to the false muggle God - but she as always hears nothing. 

_SOLD for 4500 galleons! Come collect!_ She feels his clammy hands on her skin and she screams for help but no one helps her, they enjoy her suffering. 

*

She has no idea what time it is, or what day it is for that matter, she is in a different room in the basement, but still in a cage - when her buyer walks up the bars, _hello you can call me Sam - I am your owner now._

She stands up, locking eyes with him, _I belong to no man,_ she spits on his shoes and he laughs at her grabbing her throat through the bars. 

_we are going to have so much together - just know - you won't leave here alive, pity to waste such beauty isn't it Nova?_ He whispers to her. 

_Nova? My nam-_ she is stopped midway as he throws her back, her head slamming the cage walls sending her into a daze as he opens the door and, in his hand, appears rope, _I will enjoy this - and now I am going to make you remember me._

She takes her chance and sweeps his feet and tries to escape but he grabs her and throws her back into the cage and as she slams her head once more her world begins to get black. 

She wakes up, her hands bound above her head as she hangs from the cage ceiling, she looks down and sees the blood, her blood oozing out of her slashes, and then she realizes shes being raped. He has her low enough to where she is resting on him, a dagger slides up and down her body, slicing her skin like blade through butter, she tries to fight him but he presses the blade harder against her skin, her mouth ripping against the tape, only muffled screams, he's too rough, it hurts. She feels his final thrust, and he drops her to the ground like a rag doll she collapses, no fight left in her.

She feels her wrists crack from pressure, her screams muffled by the tape. 

He pulls the ropes dragging her up higher and higher until her feet dangle in the air, he slices the tape off her mouth, and she bites at him, _feisty, now aren’t we? Don't act like you hated it, your body tells such a different story. Such a good girl, aren't you? Don’t worry I’ll make sure to tell them all how much you loved it._

She spits in his face, _fuck you,_ he smiles at her and stabs her leg and she screams as it feels like he is scrapping her bone. _it was a pleasure to play with you -_ he smiles a crooked smile at her. 

The door burst open and in walks someone she would never expect to see: Lucius Malfoy, _now now Samson, you do know who this is? She is the pupil to Severus Snape who has been hunting her down for two days, return her to me and there will not be any problems, should you not - it will be me having fun with you_ , he hisses at him. 

_I bought her; this whore is mine - you want her? You want to feel how good she feels Lucius? Take her for a spin -_ he walks to him, their nose's barely touching.

Samson grunts and drops, Lucius stabs him and then with the same bloodied blade he cuts her down, she flinches as he tries to touch her, _please please just kill me._

_I will not hurt you Aurora - I do not need Draco to have another reason to want me dead, come let me help you._

she looks at him, _you remember me?_ he nods.

_Of course, come before he can fight back,_ he says to her. 

He takes off his robe and covers her body, _I am sorry I was too late…_ she nuzzles her face into his neck and he lifts her up and they crack out. 

*

_Cissy! I need help!_ he carries her over the threshold, Severus sees her in his arms, dripping blood on the marble floor, Riddle stands 

_This – this is_ his eyes panicking back and forth, _do not tell me this is who I think it is._

_I am sorry my lord, but this is Aurora, she is my protégé, she was – kidnapped I – its been two days I had feared the worst,_ Severus does his best to hold his composure. 

Riddle walks up to them, and brushes her matted curls out of her face, _Salazar what did they do to you?_

_No they my lord, a single man did this,_ Lucius says solemnly. 

Narcissa cracks in _\- I have everything ready - I have a back up potion - we will have to administer it immediately,_ she says quietly. 

_What do you mean a back up?_ Riddle yells at her _someone answer me!_

 _He-he raped me_ , she coughs, blood staining her white teeth as she speaks, his eyes fill with rage. He touches her face, she is cold to the touch, her olive skin pale as she greets death. 

_There is no time, lay her here - NOW!_ Riddle's voice booms scaring everyone into action. 

_please ju-just let me die,_ she pleads in and out of consciousness, _Riddle just lelet me go._

Riddle's eyes sparkle for a moment, and he's human _accept this - allow me to heal you as best as I can, your lord requires it, do you accept?_ he has leaned in whispering into her ear. 

_I serve only th-the dark lord, I-I be-long to the da-dark lord,_ she coughs up more blood he rips open the robe and is consumed by his rage, _he will pay for this._

His wand work is beautiful, fluid and powerful, she feels every stroke, she holds herself as still as possible, but the pain begins to overcome her, _ple-please stop it-it hu-hurts,_ her body begins to convulse under his wand and he stops, pressing his hand to her forehead and begins to chant quickly and quietly. She stops convulsing and her wounds are scars now, _interesting - very interesting_ he says under his breath. 

_thank you, my lord,_ her breathy voice honey to his ears. 

_you belong to me now_ ; he whispers to her. 

_yes, my lord,_ she whispers incoherent, he gives her a quick and soft smile before he leaves the table, _summon this 'Samson' - I'd like to have a word with him; Lucius I leave her in your care - you are to take care of her until I tell you otherwise, that is your mission._

Severus quickly slaps a tear away, looking at her laying exposed on the dinning room table, he takes his cloak and covers her, _I'm so sorry Severus she croaks out. I - I tried to fight back - I was weak I couldn't win._

_You have nothing to be sorry for - please rest, my child. Never call yourself weak again- I have not trained you to be weak-_ she nods drifting to sleep. 

*

I gasp as we leave the memory, Bill looks at me, tears streaming down his pale face, _he he he -_ it all clicks for him in that moment _what happened when Riddle found him? I know you have some kind of mem-_ I stop him extending my hand once more, he dives deep back into my memories. 

*

 _Aurora, R_ iddles voice rings sending chills down her spine _yes my lord, I came straight away_ she bows her head slightly as she makes her way to her seat. 

_Samson, has been dealt with -_ he starts _he is here to speak with you, you are under my protection while he is here,_ he ushers in the broken man, bloodied and bruised - inches from death. 

_Samson says, it was consensual- I'd like to see your memories please,_ Riddle rises and walks behind her, _your hand please_

_Yes my lord, I live only to serve you -_ her hand shakes as he takes it in his grasp and he peers through the memory, learning the truth of everything but he keeps quiet, for now. 

_Samson, you have lied to me, tck tck tck_ he places her hand on the table and stands behind her firmly. _You are far too valuable to lose currently, but I believe I have the perfect punishment for you, bring in his wife._

Aurora flashes to Riddle, terrified. In walks a petite woman, pregnant. _You summoned me my lord?_ She bows slightly her belly large filled with life. 

_Wait wait- my lord please_ Aurora too quickly grabs his hand and spins out of her chair, realizing what she has done she tries to drop his hand but he pulls her close _speak_ his voice filled with rage. 

_Please do not harm her nor their child - I - she is thirty nine weeks the baby is healthy and viable please -_ she turns to the woman whose comforting her mangled husband. _I will do anything please she is innocent in this she did not defile me_ an unwanted tear rolls down her cheek. 

_You are mine, you swore to me - do you not remember?_ He asks her quietly, _I do I do my lord forgive my transgression and words against you - but if you harm that woman and her child_ her eyes shift, unaware of what she is doing _I will harm you in return._

His smile is evil, yet beautiful _what have you done to me?_ Curiosity killed the cat, she whispers her eyes returning to normal _I've ruined you my lord._

_Samson, you must choose, your life or your wife's to pay the price of lying to me and defiling that of which belongs to me,_ the woman gasps her hand on her belly. 

_My lord please_ Aurora begs but he presses his finger to her lips to quell her pleading. 

_Kill her - I am worth more to you,_ the woman is crying begging Riddle for her life. Aurora's searching his eyes for any sign of humanity she plays her final card _obliviate her - do not do this - please I beg of you do not do this - obliviate her - show her a small mercy fo-for me please._ Tears rolling down her face, his eyes do not leave hers and he casts the killing curse, striking the woman down where she stood. 

She closes her eyes and turning her head away from him _,_ Samson does not weep for his child or his wife but merely says _it was a girl anyway_ , he spits out blood, _I need male heirs._

The noise that leaves Aurora's mouth is inhuman as she spins on her heels _CRUICO!_ The hate in her heart, fuels her as she brings this man to the edge of his life. His screams filling the room, bringing an evil smile to her lips. 

Riddle places his hand on her wand, _that's enough_ he whispers, she lowers her wand and sees the body and collapses to her knees. She crawls under the table and kneels next to the body, she knows what she must do, she carves the baby out of the corpse, breathing life into the child, she begins to cry and Aurora lets out a half chuckle looking at this little girl. She takes off her cloak and swaddles the baby, stitching the mother's body together, closing her eyelids she holds the baby and cries. 

_Narcissa!_ Riddle bellows, and she cracks in to see the mess that has unfolded 

_I couldn't leave Anya's baby - Cissy I know how hard it was for her to conceive please find her a home,_ Narcissa kneels down in front of her, _you saved this child's life, meet me later this evening, I know a family perfect for her - do you wish to name her? Did Anya have a name for her? They may change it but -_ Narcissa tucks curls behind Aurora's ear. 

_Diana_ Aurora chokes out, _if they allow it Anya wanted her to be named Diana._ Aurora hands the baby swaddled in a Slytherin cloak over to Narcissa, she nods and cracks out leaving Aurora in a bloodied mess. 

Samson is escorted out, not once looking at the body of his dead wife nor at Aurora the girl he defiled in a cage, Riddle walks to her _never ask me to show mercy - again._ She looks up at him _I saved the child - I know your rules on kids, never ask me again to spare any life for no one is innocent._ She looks down, _you're wrong that baby did nothing wrong she was innocent - as was Anya._

_You mean as innocent as you were?_ She locks eyes with him, _yes_ she hisses out _as innocent as I was._ He studies her expression, searching her eyes for answers, _this is war - there is no innocence, you - just as I are not innocent in this war, I know -_ he stops looking at the doorway. 

Lucius walks in, and sees Aurora covered in blood, as Riddle grips her arm tightly - as if he was interrupting a lovers quarrel, he looks sees Anya mangled on the floor _my lord? You summoned me?_ He bows his head, _yes I need you to arrange a quiet funeral for Anya._ He nods and wraps Anya in a white sheet, carrying her out of the room. 

_Aurora face me,_ he speaks to the her, yet she ignores him, he grabs her pulling her to her feet and grabs her face to lock into his gaze. He looks into her eyes, and his expression softens he pulls her into a hug and she begins to sob, he's only ever human with her and when no one else is around. 

He pulls her back and locks eyes with her, _you must be stronger than this, pull yourself together now._ She nods and wipes her tears away closing her eyes she occludes it all away, her body language changes becoming more and more numb, less like herself everyday. 

_You enjoyed using that curse on him, didn't you?_ She nods, she knows she cannot lie to him, there are rules. _I did my lord, but you already knew this. He deserved to die why didn't you let me kill him_ her body language shifts once more to the darkness. 

_You know better than to speak out against me, better than to touch me, use yourself as a bargaining chip with me, in front of anyone not within my immediate circle - you shall be punished but I will allow you a small mercy -_ he stops pulling her in close, he flashes a devilish smile and she locks eyes with him. 

_Yes my lord?_ She whispers, the toxicity between them is almost as unhinged as their chemistry with one another, something neither of them ever wanted, something they fight everyday against; and most days they lose. 

_Your punishment will be as always when you defile me, but tonight instead of rope ties, I will use satin ties. I will - do my best to conceal that memory. I will show you mercy if you indulge me with one simple truth -_ there is always a catch with Riddle _lie and I will be worse than he was._

_What would you like to know, you already know everything my lord,_ hinting to him that she is aware of how far he dived into her mind. 

_You care for me, why?_ He asks lifting her chin up meeting her lips she whispers to him, unable to deny the chemistry, the connection they have _the devil was once an angel Tom_ , he kisses her and they crack out together.

*

I nearly fall over, I'm panting heavily as Bill begins to pace around, _oh Merlin above- Aurora, Samson is Orion - he he_ I stop Bill in his tracks, _I am aware of who he is, I am intimately aware of him William._ He turns and grabs me into a hug, _you're not going to ask me about Riddle?_ He shakes his head no, _I saw enough - you had the evilest man to ever roam, wrapped around your wand, he was enamored by you._ I don't look up, _I saw how you were with him as well darling - I am not blind._ I let out a sigh of relief, _I never wanted to feel anything for him. After the Yule ball after everything he had done to me, to all of us, I wanted to hate him - part of me did and does. I felt I could save him but I couldn't and he knew everything from the very beginning and yet he didn't kill me. I know I meant something to him, in a twisted way,_ I whisper to him. 

_This memory I will lock from the others, I promise you, the part about you and Riddle,_ he says kissing the top of my head. _No one will learn of these events from me._

_You cannot hide the entirety of the memory - they will know its been tampered with, if they find out - so be it, I have bigger and more pressing matters, like killing Sirius Black and Orion Morningstar,_ he holds me tighter, as if he can take away my pain and my memories as if I'm not tormented by them. 

_Bill - I don't understand how you can be so calm about this, had George -_ I stop, my heart sinks as he pulls away and cups my face with both of his hands. 

_Aurora- I am anything but calm but what I am is understanding, did you willingly go to him first? I guarantee you had no other choice, Do I blame you for what happened to you during the Yule Ball? No - he raped you on the night you were supposed to be happiest, whether or not you were drunk or incredibly sober- the events leading you there, were out of your control. Do I like that you developed feelings for him? No - but who am I to judge you having to have spent so much time with this man and never once feel anything, I saw the memory - I saw how he was with you - you thought that if you could show him love and affection you could have changed his fate- your heart is so pure in this world of darkness. I am not George, there are things about your past that are not mine to judge my love, I stand by you and love you for all that you are - not matter who you were then or who you had to become to survive._

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, _I thought I truly thought that after showing you this memory you'd leave - Bill sometimes it would be so much easier to cave to the darkness within me, I -_ stop my voice cracking, _love you, my memories once debrief begins again - will not be for the faint of heart. I was on his arm, and when I wasn't- I was in Lucius's bed. I juggled my life at school, my friends, my training and the war on top of juggling George and his behaviors. I was making horcruxes daily for a little over thirty days, one new ring everyday almost. I do not think my heart is pure anymore, just as I do not think I have soul, I am tainted and damaged goods William._ My gaze drops and I feel the sobs I have been holding back, ripping me apart from the inside out. 

_You have the most beautiful heart and soul I have ever known, I am bound to you - nothing you can say nor do can keep me from loving you for the rest of my life,_ he pulls me and kisses me, our tongues dancing together in harmony. 

_*_

There's a knock on the door, Draco and Harry walk in together and then close the door. _I recognized him too,_ Draco says quietly. 

_I know love,_ I look over and see the tears in his gray eyes, _I showed Bill - that memory._

He nods and grabs Harry's hand _I showed Harry that memory too, I'm sorry._

I look over and see that Harry's face was wet, probably from crying _so, I take it you hate me?_ I say quietly looking at the floor. 

_I could never -_ says Harry _honestly - it made sense, there were times Riddle could have gone after us during school -_

_I made him swear - to never harm those I cared about as long as I followed his rules and obeyed him,_ I say looking up and searching Harry's eyes for a response. 

_Are you hurt that he's gone? That I killed him?_ Harry's voice cracks and it kills me to hear him ask me that, this man was responsible for his parent's death. 

_No, the part of me that may have missed him died when he did - I made it so,_ Harry looks at Draco who looks at me and nods. _When you killed him, you killed a horcrux that held my feelings for him, that piece of my soul that he had begun to occupy, it was a watch. Much like the one his father had worn, it was my first real horcrux before the rings, but once he died the tethering of our souls, our connection - died. You freed me, Harry._

Harry lets go of Draco and I let go of Bill and we hug and then the tears begin to fall, we hold each other tightly, keeping the other from falling apart completely, _I am so sorry that you have given so much and have gotten so little in return,_ Harry's voice is a continuous sob. 

_I have all of you, a love of mine of which I've only ever read about, I have family Harry - I have everything I have ever needed or wanted,_ I cry into his shoulder. We stand together for a few more moments until we separate, Bill is the first one to break the silence, _Look I don't know how to go about this - Orion and your past darling, but know we should tell Selene. He isn't your family by blood and I think that is why he went as far as he did with you,_ Bill looks around trying to gain a consensus but then I speak up 

_They all need to know, what that man did to me, I don't care anymore. I am going to be their Queen - so they must learn how I handle things,_ I clear my throat and switch my outfit to something regal yet keeping my same aesthetic.

I turn and grab my wand and clip on my belt, Queen or not - I will never be caught unarmed ever again, I turn _let's go,_ and open the door and see Benji outside, he bows his head and I bow mine in return and walk to the middle of the living area and clear my throat the room silences. 

_Before I was your queen or queen to be - I was just Aurora Knight, a double agent for The Order, a dutiful foot soldier and above all - I was a deadly weapon. My handler was Severus Snape, my late father - may he Rest In Peace._ The room fills with voices chanting _Severus, may he Rest In Peace._

_I spent many years of my life putting my life on the line, never knowing true safety even now. I met Orion Morningstar under the alias of Samson Tharn, where this man had me abducted from a mission, sold like cattle for 4500 galleons, and then raped me and nearly killed me._ The words pour out of my mouth, and the people in the room - go pale. 

_I was rescued that night, but for his indiscretion against Tom Riddle, he had to make a choice his life or the life of his pregnant wife Anya, and he chose them to die, I saw him and had to face him for years, never once knowing who he truly was. Look at me, directly into my eyes as I promise you - his life will end by my hand._

I look down, for a moment and wipe a stray tear away, until I hear _what of the child?_

I look up, _I had mere minutes to save her life, so I did what I had to do - Diana was born at 2145 in the evening and weighed 8lbs and 6 ounces, she was was beautiful, but unsafe where she was born - Sa-Orion only wanted male heirs so he did not fuss when I gave her away. Narcissisa Malfoy found her distant family in Austria and as far as I know - they didn't change her name, the family - I believe their last name is Roswell, but -_ I scan the crowd, _I did what needed to be done - I had no idea who I was at that point._

_Did Riddle know?_ Ron asks, and gets shoved by Hermione _I think so - Selene told me he had me cloaked until he died - only presuming so that Orion couldn't hunt me down or hurt me, without Riddle being aware._ he nods at me and mouths _sorry._

I feel Bill's hand on my back and instantly I feel comfort. I look back at him and he smiles at me. Selene gets the message and everyone starts to move about their business once more. 

I look outside and get an eerily chill, _there's something out there -_ I look at the clock and it's barely eight pm, the day has gone by so quickly it's feels impossible. _I feel him Bill - Sirius._ I spin the ring on my finger and close my eyes _he's coming for me and he has the same blade he used on Remus - he looks deranged, the outside finally matches the madness within._ Bill pulls me closer to him, _how far away is he?_ I close my eyes again _three hours give or take - why?_ He leans down his lips brushing my ear - _I'll only need an hour darling_ I feel my ears get hot and we sneak off. 

*

We can't keep our hands off one another once we make it through the door and lock it. His mouth hungry on my skin, leaving bites along my collarbone and neck, I moan out quietly biting my lip as he casts a spell on the door. He starts to undress me as I undress him, matching speed for speed, touch for touch, he picks me up and I see the devil flash in his eyes as he takes the spell off the door - he looks at me _one peep above a whisper - and I'll stop because they'll all hear_ I groan and then yelp as he throws me on the bed, he gets on his knees and pulls my legs open and slides me in front of his face as he starts to suck on my clit. 

_Oh_ I bite my curled index finger, my back arching, he pulls me closer and holds me tighter as his tongue swirls around my clit. I feel like I'm holding my breath I lose my hands on his hair I loosely lock my ankles behind his neck, he looks up at me and slowly slides in two fingers, _Bi-Bill pl-please I-_ I hold my moans in and I feel myself getting closer and closer.

_Tell me what you want from me my darling do you want me here or up there,_ he begins to kiss my thighs, biting and sucking them; leaving marks all over me. 

_Fu-fuck me_ I plead, lost in the pleasure my body entering cloud nine as he picks me up _lock your- there we go - good girl,_ he's breathless as he slams my back against the wall and covers my mouth _I want to fuck you right - will you let me?_ I nod underneath his mouth, I lock my ankles tighter and hold his shoulders for dear life as he slams himself into me, I cry out against his hand as he rocks my absolute world, _not a noise or I'll stop_ he growls in my ear and I begin to reach climax he locks eyes with me _can you?_ I nod and maneuver my hands around him and we climax together as I release - I cry out against his ear and he groans my name. 

As tired as he is, he carries me and lays me under the sheets and we lay intertwined as lovers do. 

*

I wake up gasping for air and Bill startles next to me, _what what is it Aurora?_ I look to him _he's here - I I have to go now before he tries to hurt anyone!_ I rip the sheets off and catch a glimpse of my naked reflection; reminding myself I survived all these horrors - that tonight I will not die because I have too much to lose now. I touch my hair and it braids itself down my back, I run both my index and middle finger over my collarbone and my uniform appears, I go to clip my belt on - but then I remember something- my nonverbals are as Riddle put it "god tier". I drop the belt and slide two daggers in my boot holsters and I spin and see Bill fumbling to get dressed, once he's ready we leave to the main room where everyone is staring at me - my eyes blacker than the void. 

Selene tries to stop me, seeing that I'm unarmed she yells at me, I turn to her, her face pales once she sees my eyes - I wave my hands and everyone is seated. I turn to Bill and without saying a word, I touch his face _I love you._

_Aurora Morningstar! Come out here and meet your fate!_ He yells to me from outside, I hear Remus screaming for me to not go out there unarmed I turn to him and look down at my boots he doesn't stop but he understands as I return my gaze. 

I open the door and face my fate

Leaving behind everyone I love inside

To either die 

Or return 

A god. 

_*_

_How nice of you to join me your majesty,_ Sirius bows - not even Lucius Malfoy looked this deranged and the man was tortured by Riddle for days on end. _Ready to die?_ He laughs out at me and I raise my fists and stand in the fighting position I know all to well. 

He lunges at me the blade nearly hitting me as I dive out of the way, sweeping his feet out he rolls. I see him stumbling, that blade must be pure gold- because it seems to be wearing him down. I rise to my feet and flick my wrists the sword goes flying into the trunk of a tree. 

_You bitch,_ he pants taking out his wand _you fucking bitch_ he begins to cast hexes but I block every single one. 

_This - this is for Severus_ \- I snap my fingers and the cruciatus curse hits him like a train, his screams fueling me. 

I smile _this is for Nova and her firstborn child,_ I snap and his legs break, him writing under the pressure of my dark magic. 

_This is for Remus_ I snap again and his arms break at the elbows, he's crying for mercy but I don't know what that means. 

_This is for George, Lee and Bill_ I clap and his spine breaks, I hear the glass of the windows shattering. I raise him up in the air as he floats I walk towards his face his hair matted with blood and sweat. 

I roll my fingers, him spinning to face me and the group of people gathered around the shattered windows _this is for me - tell me your secrets_

_Are you bewitched?_ He laughs manically _never had to be to hate you - you being born ruined my life - you had to die - you proved rather resilient even as a child._

_Did you set the fire to Severus's cottage?_ He laughs again nodding, _with Dumbledore's help - imagine my surprise when I see Remus bring you home on holiday._

_So you killed the love of your life?_ I ask him angry 

_She wouldn't be mine - so I made sure she couldn't belong to anyone anymore_ , his smile stained with blood. 

The darkness in me hits a new high the light in my is slipping and soon - there won't be a 'me' to save. 

_Did you ever love Remus?_ He looks at me and locks eyes with Remus from inside, he looks away almost ashamed _of course I did - he was never the reason of my hate - you were._

I look down and ball my fist and punch him straight in the nose, he spits blood on me and I smear it off my face. 

There are two conflicting voices in my head, one Riddle and one is Severus 

_Kill him - do it - you know he needs to die, do not be weak_ Riddle hisses _a Queen can never be seen as weak._

_She is not weak! Aurora get a hold of yourself! You are so much more than this!_ Severus pleads with me. 

I realize - they are standing behind me as I feel Riddle's hand on my hip he pulls me back into him _it's so easy, I taught you this - just a quick snap and he'll be gone, you'll be free Aurora -_ I feel a shiver down my spine. 

Severus grabs me and face me towards the house _do not lose yourself here look LOOK at them Aurora who do you see? What do you see? You see your family - those are not cheers of joy or celebration but of fear! Aurora!_ He spins me back and cups my face _I am gone - killing Sirius will not bring me nor your mother back. You cannot right this with a wrong -_

_don't be weak! I trained you better!_ Riddle bellows. 

_She is not weak! I TRAINED HER! She is powerful, powerful beyond any measure of man! Aurora listen to me, listen to your father - call Moody - he will help you._ Severus pleads with me once more. 

_I -_ I feel the tug of the light once more - trying to restore balance. I collapse to my knees and scream holding my aching head. _I am with you always my child,_ Severus fades as does Riddle. 

I hear footsteps and I spin and slam the ground casting a ring of gray fire around Sirius and I. 

I look up and see Moody - speak of the devil. 

_How did you get me here?_ He asks in his evening robes. _I got a doe - oh,_ he nods understanding. 

_Promise me he will go to Azkaban, Moody,_ I don't look up afraid of how my eyes look now. 

_Yes yes of course - Aurora this flame is incredibly hot,_ I look up 

_What were my final words to you when I was cracked into the Battle of Hogwarts?_ I look directly at him and he sighs

_If I die, it was an honor fighting beside you - promise me they won't be sad for forever_ he repeats word for word what I said to him. 

_What did I tell you in response?_ He asks me I look down a tear rolling down my bloodied cheek. 

_A father must outlive his children, I'll see you after alive and well or I'll kill you myself_ I say he nods. 

I drop the circle and he looks at me, _where is the artifact? We need to lock it up immediately._

I turn and look at the tree - I smelted it inside and he groans _just one easy day Aurora - can you give me just that?_ He stamps his staff and Aurors come flying from the trees and apprehend Sirius whose most likely dying. 

_Kill me you weak bitch! Kill me!_ He screams I stand up and face him 

_I'll be front row for your kiss Sirius,_ Moody pats me on the shoulder and I give him a nod as I stumbled way back to the cabin. 

I don't make it there, in fact I don't make it anywhere but to the ground underneath my feet.

I wake up on my bed, men I've never seen before guarding my door, I see people moving in and out a mile a minute and I hear arguing - I sit up _your majesty -_ they bow their heads and one woman hands me her hand and helps me sit up. _Stop calling me that - this is a fever dream - better yet I - where is Severus?_

The movement stops _Severus Snape?_ I nod my head _when I die - he's always there to greet me so where is he?_

_ma'am you are not dead - you died for merely a moment - but the dark magic saved you._ She bows her head and walks away I see Bill in the doorway holding my letter, he's hurting. I look away and at the mirror, the darkness fading from my skin. 

_Let him enter, he is her betrothed,_ I turn and face the woman who saved my life _what is your name?_ She looks so familiar, _you - you are related to her weren't you? Nova, my mother?_

She nods, _I am her sister, Selene- your royal advisor._ I look at her and Bill grabs my face, turning me to face him - the room stops _a letter? you left me a fucking letter?_ I look at him and he looks as if he's going to cry _I - leave us._ The room empties and he looks at me, _Aurora - what the bloody fuck!_ He opens the letter and reads it to me, 

_William,_

_I love calling you by your full name, this letter will present itself, only if I die. Whether it be for good or I'm just catching up with Severus._

_Know this, I love you - so much. Know I am sorry to have had you fall so hard for me, just to die._

_There is so much I wish I could tell you, know if I am to leave first - that I will be with you - always._

_Know I tried to come home to you._

_Your Angel._

He drops my face, and looks directly into my soul now _this is fucked up - you knew you were there to die! You LIED to me!_ His voice booming around me, I cover my ears as they are still sensitive from my activities. _How was I supposed to tell you I knew I was going there to die! I'm here aren't I!_ I boom back, _You - weren't You DID die! Just like you passed out - you left me a rubbish letter to soothe your guilt!_

_You're right! I did!_ I agree with him, _how did you expect me to handle knowing I was going to die! That I was supposed to die and stay dead. You don't understand so stop trying to!_ I feel the darkness coming back and there is wind swirling around me now, and just like last night - I am back to the darkness. 

_Aurora - your eyes_ Bill says touching my face gently. 

_Forgive me or forgive me not William,_ I hiss through clenched teeth, the anger rising in me is inhuman. 

_they said they fixed this, tell me how do you feel about me?_ Bill says. 

_I don't -_ I feel something click, I wince _I feel -_ I start screaming and the door bursts open 

_William! You cannot rush this process - you brought her back yesterday evening but she needs to come back on her own now,_ Selene says as she holds me, petting my hair. 

_I didn't mean to_ he sounds defeated he tries to leave and I grab his arm 

_no don't go William please stay with me -_ I cry out. 

He nods at me, and stays as Selene lays me back down, I grab him for dear life and he curls up into me, _I feel torn inside_ my voice trembles. 

_When you gave the boys your light magic - you gave them all of it - you corrupted your core with dark magic we are putting it back together but it takes time,_ Selene says quietly. 

_I was able to give you some - but not before your body began to reject it - too much at once._ Bill says quietly 

_you gave me some of your magic?_ I feel my heart go lighter, _yes of course I did - I love you,_ he says kissing the top of my head. 

I snap up _Where are George and Lee? Are - are they okay?_ Bill grabs me and nods, _they are alive and well - healing and sleeping like you should be._ He holds me tight, and I feel the hum of our magics and I feel at peace for the first time since I woke up. I hold him back nestling myself into his chest

_I love you_ \- I whisper as I drift into sleep. 

* 

_/// 0800///_

I wake up to a sleeping Bill and I try to escape the bed but I feel a stabbing in my chest and wince, I do my best not to wake up as I slip out of bed and I see Benji guarding the door, I whisper to him 

_Can anyone explain to me why you're all here? I'm so confused_ he nods and smiles 

_Your majesty, it's best to talk to Selene for this you need to be in bed_ he whispers quietly 

_I'm just going to sneak past yo-_ he smiles and checks the hallway and lets me through. 

I walk and see Draco's door and I whisper _D are you up?_ I hear fumbling and Harry opens the door 

_Uh - he's asleep but I'm here if you need to talk-_ Harry quickly

_Come - let's go chosen one_ I chuckle as we sneak out _, stop calling me that your majesty_

I turn and we share devious smiles and hold in our laughter until we're outside. 

* 

We sit on the porch, hidden from sight and I laugh a little as he tries to fix his tousled hair, _Draco has always loved your hair_ he looks at me and blushes _shut up_

_My core - does everyone know?_ I say looking down at my hands, I feel him take my hand and I turn and look at him 

_They all know that you essentially sacrificed yourself for them, that you fractured your core, Freddie was screaming no when you did it - he knows a lot more than he lets on, doesn't he?_ I nod. 

_He always made me promise to never give fully into the darkness, it was a decision I made and I know he will be cross with me about it but he would've at least had his brother had they not shown up._ Harry pulls me in and hugs me, _Freddie would have lost a sister too you know, we all would have. We - I hate that even after the war you are still here having to make these choices, these sacrifices. I thought once Riddl-he was gone you'd finally be free._

_You can say his name Harry - you are after all the one who killed him,_ I say looking at him. 

_With your help - you helped me train, taught me hexes and jinxes I have never heard of - I am fairly certain you created those or something,_ he half laughs his hand in his hair. 

_I did create most of them, Riddle taught me how too, how ironic it was what ended him,_ I say rubbing my face. 

_Aurora -_ He holds me tighter, _I just want this nightmare to be over - you only have a few days left here but I don't even know the point anymore - he knows where you are, Moody thinks he's going to come back - and we are all afraid th-_ he stops swallowing hard, his voiced had cracked. 

_you're all scared that I may very well die for good - or be lost to the dark magic_ I say, he nods, sniffling _I know what he's done but he is or was family to me, you are also in the same boat. I miss being little._

_I remember so much of my life he was there Harry - he will kill me first_ , a small sob escapes my throat _I'm only nineteen Harry - I don't want to die._

_You won't die - I - I will kill him myself before he ever gets the chance, my father would not like who he has become, he'd be ashamed of him._ Harry says firmly yet love is strung with every word. 

I look at Harry - _you won't carry the weight of his death, because you won't do it - I will. I can carry the guilt - the pain. I am built for it, I have killed far too many people who were just lost in their darkness, who could have been good people had they never met Riddle._

He looks at me, _Lucius Malfoy was no-_ I stop him, _he saved my life more than I can tell you Harry. I know he wasn't perfect, but he saved my life many times before he took it. I can't explain to you, how hard it is that I relate to the villains where you all are all light. Dolohov knew I was a spy, and still trained me. Master Kane saved my life even after I brought the man who killed his sons to his front door, Riddle-_ I stop swallowing hard, feeling sick. _tried to treat me like a human being - even after everything he had done to me._

Harry nods _sometimes - I forget how much you had to sacrifice for us all, I think we all do_ , he kisses my head lightly. 

_I heard from these people - you really are royalty - Hermione brewed some truth serum - we will know all they know later on today, but - I did over hear -_ He stops 

_I overheard that you are their lost queen Aurora - that there is some prophecy - that you would call to them, in your time of need and you would be found, they make it seem like you're some kind of messiah._

I look at him, _I really need to get my hand on that prophecy -_ we laugh. 

*

_You know - I haven't had to lock windows for quite some time Aurora, do not make me start again._ Bill sings to me. Harry laughs and kisses my head, _you're on your own here mate_ and makes his way to the door. 

_I didn't use a window_ I say unable to look at him _I used the front door and Harry's cloak._

_Why am I not surprised that you two are always itching for trouble?_ He says as he sits down to me. 

_you told them about my memory with Lucius - didn't you?_ I say quietly, looking at his face, that now reeks of apologies to come. 

_I told Freddie - who already knew apparently - but yes, I still have to do my truth serums and debriefs you know,_ he says fidgeting with his hands _I didn't mean too._

_I know,_ I say looking at the rising sun. 

*

_Selene wants to talk to you - oh - I am -_ I stop him, _I know how ironic that my dead adoptive mom and my dead biological mom's sister share the same name,_ I say my heart shattering. 

He grabs my hand, _I love you Aurora_ I look at him _I love you most William._

_*_

_//0945//_

We walk in and see everyone in the living room, strangers and family alike. I feel Bill behind me and feel safe again, I sigh _Welcome to my cabin, please make yourselves at home - there are plenty of rooms for you all - and I can cook for anyone whose hungry._ Draco comes up to me and hugs me, kissing my cheek - _I don't think you're supposed to cook your majesty._ I shove him with a smile. 

Selene stands up, and ushers the strangers to sit, _It is time to tell you the story of your people, and your ascension to the throne, no truth serum needed - phoenix's can be immune to it with proper practice,_ she smiles at me and I sit with Bill on the couch as she begins the sordid tale: 

_When time began, so did the Morningstars descent upon this earth first of phoenix, then of man. We were the chosen one's, the pathway between the phoenix and the humans. The Phoenix had shared their powers with us - and in return we became healers, using our special abilities to save lives and soon we developed more after. Your grandparent's, Celeste Morningstar and Ares Morningstar were both rightous and gentle rulers, bearing six children._

_Nova was the first born, therefore was destined to become Queen_

_Selene, myself being the second born daughter_

_Rigil, may he rest in peace was my twin, was the first born son and the third born_

_Orion, the fourth born, the second born son, was a bastard, a child created of rape during a raid._

_Regulus, may he also rest in peace, the third born son, died young._

_Ares, may he rest in peace, died young, was the final born, and the fourth born son._

I stop her and stand up, _Did you just say Orion?_ I begin to hyperventilate. _No - you - no._ I feel my basement swing open and books begin to pour out - only two of the ten are mine. Selene looks around and Remus stands attempting to explain 

_Aurora has Nova's memories - we don't know how, but she - marked me and got them all,_ he says loudly as if we are back in DADA. 

_You were one of her soulmates, I recognize you - you and Severus were her soulmates, she has her memories because she bargained with the Phoenix's to save her, giving Aurora her literal life, a part of Nova lives alive inside of you, depending on how she made her bargain - I will have to check the prophecy but that could explain so much._ Selene ponders her next words carefully: 

_Aurora -_ she looks at me, my world is spinning - _you are rare not only because of how you came to be, how you survived, Nova had lost a child before you and deemed infertile - Severus and Nova performed a ritual of old, the Phoenix's created you - impregnating her with their creation._

_They gave you life at birth, you were born sleeping - they had begged and pleaded with the Gods of old - they told your parents to toss you into the fires and watch you be reborn, so they did._

_To put this all into perspective, you were created by them, forged by fire, given life by the flame._

_They didn't just create a phoenix with abilities they created a goddess, you are of the old ones._

I look at her, my breath catches _then why did Nova die? If I have such abilities - why is she dead?_

Selene simply says, _it was not the bargain that was made -_

I look at her, angry _you seem to know more about this bargain than you're telling us - spit it out._

_For you to live - they had to die - it didn't matter at what time - they had a debt to pay, she poured her life into you, and Severus broke the soul bond, nearly dying in the process, he had sworn to protect you from Orion, and he died doing just so._

I scoff at her, my jaw clenching, a tear rolling down my face _continue._

_Orion wanted to be king, he soon realized that he was in fact not like us, no powers - simply a wizard. He thought to get powers - he could sacrifice us all, but he had failed. He did however manage to kill Rigil, Regulus, Ares and both of our parents. Nova had gone into hiding, and I went underground with the kingdom. Because you were born, you became queen and that's when he formed his alliance with Tom Riddle, I know you are intimately familiar with him._

_The manhunt for you began, Riddle had protected you from Orion for what reason we will never know, but he had you cloaked up until he died. You came across Orion many times in battle, but he never put two and two together until the Battle of Hogwarts - when you tried to kill him._

I look down trying to remember - _I killed over thirty people that day - I do not remember his face._

_You occluded the memories, shame but you will have to go through them all, either now or soon,_ she says with little regard to my feelings.

_I don't open my mind for anyone -_ I start

_I am your fam-_ I stop her

_These people are my family! You all but abandoned me! You have no idea of the life I lived - none!_ I feel the fog setting in, and my eyes begin to shift, I feel Bill's hand on my back and I breathe out smoke. _You know nothing of me, my life - what I had to endure, of of what Severus had to endure - you have not an inkling. I was raped, tortured, beat and sold like cattle and that's only part of it._

Her face fades to gray, _I -_

_in summation, because I cannot listen any longer - Orion wants you dead, and wants to kill me to usurp the throne from me, that I had no idea that existed - I am some goddess human phoenix hybrid and there is a prophecy about me somewhere that may or may not be real, and everyone I have ever loved that has died, has died as a direct result of loving me._ I say the sobs tearing me apart. _Dumbledore was right all along! I should have followed orders - and at least Severus would be alive! My father would be alive, fuc-fuck this - I should have died, I should have never been born,_ I push past Bill and walk outside, slamming the door behind me. 

* 

I make it out of the wards, the cabin barely visible I fall to my knees and I scream, the pain of knowing that everyone died protecting a queen, a goddess of fire, some hybrid freak. I feel the tug of the darkness and I push it away. I'm so tired of this, the constant grief, the wounds that won't seem to heal, time cannot heal them; nothing can. 

I catch my breath and fall to the ground, rolling onto my back. _I miss you Severus,_ I whisper to myself. 

_I am with you - always,_ his voice fading in and out. 

I see a hand extend, I squint and see him, _my star - rise._

I grab his hand and feel his skin, _I don't understand - I'm not dead._

_You have powers you will never understand if you don't go back inside and learn from Selene, I know she is cold and detached today - she has to talk about the one reason her family is dead,_ he pulls me into a hug and I smell his cologne again, tears begin to wet his robes and I hold him tighter 

_I miss you father,_ I cry into his robes. 

_I do not have much time, your core is far too depleted for this, you have to search your memories, he is there - Orion is there, you must. I know what you hid down there, but it is time for you to feel my star, Dumbledore was not right - I died for you because you are my daughter no matter how you were created, you are my child, and I lo-_ he stops chocking on his words. _You must kill Orion, and take your seat on the throne, it is your destiny my child._

_I know - I know_ , the words are too hard to say. 

He pulls me back, pulling leaves out of my hair, _you look just like your mother_ and then he fades. 

Leaving me alone in the woods. 

*

I sigh, and crack back inside, covered in leaves and dirt I walk back to my seat, and face the crowd 

_Orion will die by hands and we will all be free, and when he does I will take my seat on the throne, and be your Queen._ I say and they all begin to cheer, everyone except my people. I turn to them and shrug and the all stand hugging me, the room gets quiet as this is the most somber family hug I have ever had. 

_Did you at least say hello to Severus?_ Selene asks. 

_No - but he did say you were a cold detached bitch today -_ I say with a smile. 

She smiles, _you are mastering your powers, we will get you there._

_Where does Sirius Black fall in this?_ I ask, feeling the rage inside of me. 

_He was your parent's keeper - he sold them out to Orion because well you I am sure know the story,_ she says sadly, I forgot that Nova was her sister, Severus her brother in law. 

_I do know - what he did - everything_ I say bitterly, _he will join Orion._

She nods, _there is a ritual we must perform, now that you wish to take the throne we must perform it now while the sun is still high in the sky._ I nod _tell me and I will do it._

_you must strip under the sun, and catch fire - showing the Gods of old that you are ready to follow your destiny,_ she says.

I look over to the group, who know what my body looks like, _in front of everyone?_ she nods

I close my eyes _lets do it._

_*_

I walk outside and undo my bun, my curls falling to my lower back bouncing down, They all stand outside, I lock eyes with Bill who mouths, _I love you_ I smile and mouth back _I love you most._ I start with my pants, slipping them down, along with my underwear. I take off my jumper and my lace bra the strangers see my skin and Selene looks away. I clear my throat _this was the cost of war for me Selene,_ I move my hair to my left shoulder - so my brand is visible and I hear a stifled sob escape her, _that is barbaric, Albus knew what he was doing here._ I let my hair fall back covering the brand once more. 

She walks to me blade in hand, _grasp it and I will pull cover yourself in your blood._ I nod, no hesitation I grip the blade and she rips it, I wince and I begin to cover myself in my own blood. 

_Gods of old, we are here today to have Aurora Morningstar make her claim to the Fire Forged Throne, may she carry your flames with no pain, may she rise from the ashes of her forefathers, may she become a phoenix!_

I feel the hum surround me, its warm and comforting, I hear these voices chanting in my head, voices of people I do not recognize. It clicks, these are the God's of old. _Kneel before us child._

I instinctively kneel, on both knees _you are worthy of the fire forged throne, you are a goddess of new, the destiny of phoenix, take your throne, Queen Aurora Morningstar - RISE!_

I rise, the power I feel coursing through me, is immeasurable. I let out a half chuckle, looking at my hands, my flames not red, nor green or blue; but gray - _we have healed your internal damage would you like your skin clean?_

_no - leave it - this is the skin of a warrior,_ the words of Luna and Bill fill me. 

_Your task at hand, Orion must die, do you accept the terms?_ I nod yes. 

Just like that - its done, I see everyone kneeling and that's when we hear it, 

_BOW BEFORE THE GRAY QUEEN AURORA MORNINGSTAR_

**********************************************************************************************

I stand as they all bow before me, everyone. As they rise _ALL HAIL THE GRAY QUEEN._

_*_

I feel all the eyes on me, and I look to William, who got on one knee and bowed his head to me, before taking my hand. 

_You look beautiful your majesty..._ his voice dances around inside my core sending me into a state of pure hunger. 

Selene has risen and walks over to me, _I don't understand my my name_ , she smiles at me _everyone's flame has a different color; Nova was the Sapphire Queen, Celeste was the Pure Queen, Ares was the Onyx King - your flame determines your title - your flames changed from red - to gray, no one has ever changed flames before, but again you are the only one of your kind._

_pure?_ I ask, she smiles _her flames were white with silver._

_My flames..._ I take my hand and in my palm, gray sparks, then flame. I look at Bill, who looks back at everyone else, flames lit. 

_Mine - are purple,_ Selene says her palms lit with a shade of indigo, _your flame is known at birth - but you were born sleeping - so -_

_my core is gray_ I say quietly, _my core - my is gray its a mixture of light and dark - white and black,_ my eyes mesmerized by the dancing flames on my skin, _my - I am a mixture of both their flames._

_I know you must be thinking that they determined your flame but you are not like us, you are special - you were created by the Gods of old, you were given your core, your flame, your abilities and gifts - they gave it to you. You were crowned today, your coronation will be head when you complete your task._

I look at William, really looking at him - _Did everyone change when I did?_ I go to brush his suit and my flames touch him, but don't burn him. 

_How did you - how did she do that?_ Bill asks confused

_you are her betrothed, her flames will never hurt you - nor anyone her flames deem worthy,_ Selene seems tense, _come we must get you out of here - you are in danger out in the open now._

_Now? I have been in danger the whole time -_ I laugh a little, but she does not seem to find my humor amusing

_Yes before you were Aurora Knight, but now you are Aurora Morningstar, Gray Queen. You are royalty now, there is much to do, and so little time._ Selene says a tear rolls down her cheek, _you truly do look like Nova._

_*_

Everyone cracks into the wards and I get hugs all around, kisses on the cheek from everyone, I look at them all, dressed in beautiful shades of gray, we all hold hands, and laugh 

_I - love you all,_ I say smiling as a tear rolls down. _please never call me anything but Aurora or Rory, pinky promise me - all of you,_ I take my pinky and we all clink pinkies and Bill and I make it inside. 

_Can you help me out of this please? I really hate heels,_ I kick them off and Bill unzips my dress, my brand becoming more and more exposed as my dress begins to slip off of me, revealing my gray lace set. 

_I know you're still cross with me, but can you kiss me? Kiss m-_ He spins me and kisses me hard, our tongues fighting one another for dominance, his hand getting lost in my hair. 

He pulls away, looks into my eyes _promise me - no more secrets, keep me informed, this cannot work unless you trust me._

I scoff, _I do trust you -_

he grabs my jaw and giving me no escape from his gaze, _stop thinking I cannot handle the truth, I am in love with a queen of a lost civilization of phoenix wizard hybrids, you have no idea what I can handle, no more lies, or half truths - I have watched you die and come back to life, I wear a horcrux on my finger that pertains a strand of your soul -_

I watch a tear slide down his face, he looks away for a moment collecting himself, _make the unbreakable vow with me_ his gaze locks mine, Benji has already made his way to us, I break out of his grasp and we grab forearms, he looks at me, _are you sure you want to do this?_ I nod _I'd do anything for you - allow me to do this for you and your peace of mind - Benji_

_Do you vow to me, to tell me the truth on all matters, no matter the outcome?_ Bill says clear as day 

_yes._

_Do you vow to always come home to me? No matter what - the state in which you return -_ he chokes on his words, I know exactly what he means and I swallow hard, 

_yes._

_*_

_Do you vow - to love me always, even when you hate me?_ I bite my lip, and a tear slides down 

_always, yes._

I look to Benji, Bill and I feel the binding of the vow, he looks at me - _Aurora, I do not hate you - I could never hate you, just because I am cross with you does not mea-_

_Benji please leave us -_ he cracks out leaving us alone.

_I fear I do not know the difference sometimes, love hate - all blurred together._ I say quietly, _I am doing my best here William, I didn't tell you yesterday because what would have happened? I knew I had to save your brother and his husband. I knew the cost to myself and I did it anyway, I knew I would have to give up my light the second I saw them hanging in the cages. I know you love me, I feel it in my core - but who would I have been to chose myself over them?_ I stop yelling 

_you wouldn't be the woman I love - I just_ he groans _you shouldn't have to be making these decisions! It is always you! I just want one day of peace -_ he says defeated. 

I bite my lip, _I would give anything for a day without blood shed, but now I'm afraid those days will never come - not until I kill Orion and Sirius._

_you decided then, you're going to kill Sirius?_ he says quietly, searching me for answers. 

_Harry told me he would - but I cannot allow him to carry that weight, so yes - before he can kill me - better he than I,_ I say darkly. _The Gods of old, healed my core - don't worry._

_what do you mean they healed you?_ Bill says, I shrug _they fixed my core, they even offered to heal my scars but - I said no,_ I look away afraid of his reaction. 

_I thought you'd have had them take it away,_ he says quietly, I look back at him, _someone once told me my scars made me a survivor a warrior. I will show them all what it cost me, to become their queen._

*

He looks at me for merely a moment before kissing me softly, _Aurora -_ before he can finish his thought, the door opens and Selene comes inside _good, you're both here togethter - we have some intel for you to look over, Bill -_ she ushers him out but I grab him _he stays Selene._

_Aurora -_ she starts but I stop her

_Bill is staying - and that is final,_ I smile as she rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to fight back but then Bill speaks up _you won't win here Selene, trust me._

_Fine - we have spotted Orion and Sirius together - they mean to send Sirius here, you must kill him tonight,_ I feel a stabbing in my heart. 

_That is not my task Se-_ she stops me 

_No matter - it must be done. Mr. Potter has off-_

_I'll do it,_ I grab the papers from her and begin to read _is that all?_

she stiffens her posture _no - Orion will be seeking you out heavily now, everyone of the blood line - whose left anyway - was notified of your new status. He is your task and you must not hesitate,_ she says firmly. 

_I won't - he will die,_ I simply reply. 

_I don't think you understand, this will be a projected event, like the arena we found you in - it is custom,_ Selene says as Bill looks at her in horror. 

_She must fight him to the death - like in ancient Rome?_ I feel his soul drop as she nods yes, going on to explain 

_Phoenix are fertile, often leading to twins and triplets - they would be made to fight to the death or one must submit, only one can rule - the Gods of old told you he must die - there will be no submission here, n-_ I interrupt her finishing her sentence. 

_no mercy,_ I say darkly. 

_you must send the invitation, in person_ she says quietly. 

_he's here isn't he? I feel him - he's outside._ I spit out to her, she nods yes 

_He knows the custom - he will only speak to you he awaits you outside the wards, zip back up - he must see you in your gown,_ she pulls it back up, zipping me in and casts a refresh spell, fixing my hair, makeup. _I will not wear the heels,_ I hiss to her as she nods. 

*

Every step I make, I feel their eyes on me, Bill close behind me, I hold my head high, Draco is yelling - _how is this protecting her! Aurora!_ Harry and Freddie hold him back, I turn and stop - meeting the gap between us, I place my hand on his face and whisper to him _calm darling, be strong for me - this is just a formality._ I see his eyes well up and before the first tear falls I walk away. 

Benji opens the door and a group of soldiers follow behind Bill as I walk down feeling the grass beneath my feet, I feel powerful. 

I lock eyes with him under his hood, I stop where the ward begins and he drops his hood - and then I remember, holding my shaking library together tighter than before 

_Your majesty - how lovely to see you again, clothed this time,_ he bows and I feel sick. 

_You -_ I stop myself, and return his bow - I snap my fingers and the invitation falls in front of his feet, _this is a formality - enjoy it while it lasts,_ I hiss out, I swallow the vomit in my throat. 

_I know you recognize me - do they not know? I can tell them you know -_ his voice dark, seeping into all the cracks making me want to die. 

_I will kill you before the words ever leave your vile mind,_ I whisper to him and he smiles. 

_Glad to know you still remember me,_ his crooked smile shakes the locked basement in my mind, _how I've missed that mouth,_ he laughs darkly under his breath. 

I bow and turn away, _peonies - even still, how lovely they are this time of year Rory..._ I stop for a moment and then continue my walk back inside, I don't say a word but Draco - he recognized him - and I lock eyes with him a single tear rolls down my face and his. 

I get to my room and run to the bathroom - and vomit. 

*

Bill silences the room and cleans me up, I shove him off, _don't don't touch me please -_ I beg him the tears rolling down my face. 

_I don't understand - I couldn't hear anything - what happened?_ I look at him 

_I know-knew him - but not as Orion_ I cover my mouth my hand shaking, Bill I don't know how to tell you this - so bear with me. 

_I had to attend a ball - I attended with Severus as a death eater student, learning the ways of the Dark Lord - I - had Severus known -_ I stop _he never would have brought me there. I was supposed to initiate contact with Dolohov that evening to begin my training, and I did - but that's when I saw him - he was talking with Riddle -_ I close my eyes, and grabs his arm _do it - I can't -_

_leglilimens_ he whispers

*

_Aurora - do not wander not here, do you understand me?_ Severus says to her as she fixes her mask; they were attending a masquerade ball in the name of the Dark Lord. 

_Severus I swear, by your side I will stay once contact is made I will return quickly,_ she says with a false smile. 

They walk arm in arm, but making sure to her show her mark - to show how serious she was about it, when asked about it she would respond _I serve only the Dark Lord - I have given him all of me, I belong to him._ They are announced at the door and walk inside and thats when she sees him for the first time, Tom Riddle. 

_Stay away from him, do you hear me?_ Severus holds both of her shoulders and she nods, he nods in return and they begin to mingle amongst the foulest people she's ever known. She manages to escape out of Severus's grasp and makes her way to the bar - ordering herself some fire whiskey. 

_Hello, my name is Archer -_ he extends his hand to her, and she places it cautiously in his, _downstairs is where the fun is at my lady - come I will escort you down there, best not to be alone - looking the way you do._

She blushes slightly under her mask and nods, Severus sees her but he cannot get to her quick enough - they crack to the basement and fear fills his heart. 

She sees the cages and realizes that she made a terrible mistake, he shoves her into the group of people. _She looks like a virgin - may fetch a higher price,_ he smiles dastardly and walks away. 

She feels the hands on her and they rip her black slip dress to shreds, she will not cry she refuses to cry. They throw her into a cage and lock it, and she tries to open it, banging on the metal bars bruising her hands, probably breaking some bones. 

_name? age? blood status?_ a woman asks her, not even caring about her fate

_Aurora Nova Knight, 17, unknown all my family is dead,_ she answers quietly. 

_are you a virgin?_ she doesn't look up from her paper 

_no,_ she replies to the strange woman 

_pity - you're tainted by touch and by blood,_ the spotlight shines on her as if shes on stage now

_Listen here men! Tainted by touch and by blood, 17 - bidding starts at 1500 galleons,_ she calls out her voice filled the room, the bids begin, the brightness of the light has begun to over stimulate her - _please no please no,_ she pleads to the false muggle God - but she as always hears nothing. 

_SOLD for 4500 galleons! Come collect!_ She feels his clammy hands on her skin and she screams for help but no one helps her, they enjoy her suffering. 

*

She has no idea what time it is, or what day it is for that matter, she is in a different room in the basement, but still in a cage - when her buyer walks in _hello you can call me Sam - I am your owner now._

She stands up, locking eyes with him, _I belong to no man,_ she spits on his shoes and he laughs at her grabbing her throat through the bars. 

_we are going to have so much together - just know - you won't leave here alive, pity to waste such beauty isn't it Nova?_ He whispers to her. 

He throws her back, her head slamming the cage walls sending her into a daze as he opens the door and in his hand appears rope, _I was hoping to enjoy this - but now I am going to make you remember me._

She takes her chance and sweeps his feet and tries to escape but he grabs her and throws her back into the cage and as she slams her head once more her world begins to get black. 

She wakes up, her hands bound above her head as she hangs from the cage ceiling, she looks down and sees the blood, her blood and then she realizes shes being raped. He has her low enough to where she is resting on him, a dagger slides up and down her skin, just a blade through butter, she tries to fight him but he presses the blade harder against her skin, her mouth ripping against the tape, only muffled screams, he's too rough, it hurts. She feels his final thrust, and he drops her to the ground like a rag doll she collapses, no fight left in her. 

He pulls the ropes dragging her up higher and higher until her feet dangle in the air, he slices the tape off her mouth and she bites at him, _feisty now arent we? Don't act like you hated it, your body responded well to me - such a good girl aren't you?_

She spits in his face, _fuck you,_ he smiles at her and stabs her leg and she screams as it feels like he is scrapping her bone. _it was a pleasure to play with you -_ he smiles a crooked smile at her. 

The door burst open and in walks someone she'd never expect to see: Lucius Malfoy, _now now Samson, you do know who this is? She is the pupil to Severus Snape who has been hunting her down for two days, return her to me and there will not be any problems, should you not - it will be me having fun with you,_ he hisses at him. 

_I bought her, this whore is mine - you want her? You want to feel how good she feels Lucius? Take her for a spin -_ he walks to him, their nose's barely touching.

Samson grunts and drops, Lucius stabbed him and then cuts her down, she flinches as he tries to touch her, _please please just kill me sir._

_I will not hurt you Aurora - I do not need Draco to have another reason to want me dead, come let me help you_

she looks at him, _you remember me?_ he nods

_Of course I do - come before he can fight back,_ he says to her. 

He takes off his robe and covers her body, _I am sorry I was too late - Come we are leaving,_ she nuzzles her face into his neck and he lifts her up and they crack out. 

*

_Cissy! I need help!_ he carries her over the threshold, Severus sees her in his arm, dripping blood on the marble floor, Riddle stands 

_Who is this?_ He bellows 

_She is my pupil, my lord - she was sold and -_ he stops himself, clearing his throat. 

Riddle walks up to them, and brushes her matted curls out of her face, _she is in most of my classes - I'd recognize her anywhere this is Aurora Knight -_ Lucius nods. 

Narcissa cracks in - _I have everything ready - I have a back up potion - we will have to administer it immediately,_ she says quietly. 

_What do you mean a back up?_ Riddle yells at her _someone answer me!_

_He-he raped me my lord,_ she coughs, blood staining her white teeth as she speaks, his eyes fill with rage. He touches her face, she is cold to the touch, her olive skin pale as she greets death. 

_There is no time, lay her here - NOW!_ Riddle's voice booms scaring everyone into action. 

_please ju-just let me die my lord,_ she pleads in and out of consciousness, _it hurts far too much._

Riddle's eyes sparkle for a moment, and he's human _accept this - allow me to heal you as best as I can, your lord requires it, do you accept?_ he has leaned in whispering into her ear. 

_I serve only th-the dark lord, I-I be-long to the da-dark lord,_ she coughs up more blood he rips open the robe and is consumed by his rage, _he will pay for this._

His wand work is beautiful, fluid and powerful, she feels every stroke, she holds herself as still as possible, but the pain begins to overcome her, _ple-please stop it-it hu-hurts,_ her body begins to convulse under his wand and he stops, pressing his hand to her forehead and begins to chant quickly and quietly. She stops convulsing and her wounds are scars now, _interesting - very interesting_ he says under his breath. 

_thank you my lord,_ her breathy voice honey to his ears. 

_you belong to me now,_ he whispers to her. 

_yes my lord,_ she whispers incoherent, he gives her a quick and soft smile before he leaves the table, _summon this 'Samson' - I'd like to have a word with him; Lucius I leave her in your care - you are to take care of her until I tell you otherwise, that is your mission._

Severus quickly slaps a tear away, looking at her laying exposed on the dinning room table, he takes his cloak and covers her, _I'm so sorry Severus_ she croaks out. _I wandered - I I tried to fight back - I was weak I couldn't win_

_You have nothing to be sorry for - please rest, my child. Never call yourself weak again- I have not trained you to be weak-_ she nods drifting to sleep. 

*

I gasp as we leave the memory, Bill looks at me, tears streaming down his pale face, _he he he -_ it all clicks for him in that moment _what happened when Riddle found him? I know you have some kind of mem-_ I stop him extending my hand once more, he dives deep back into my memories. 

*

 _Aurora, R_ iddles voice rings sending chills down her spine _yes my lord, I came straight away_ she bows her head slightly as she makes her way to her seat. 

_Samson, has been dealt with -_ he starts _he is here to speak with you, you are under my protection while he is here,_ he ushers in the broken man, bloodied and bruised - inches from death. 

_Samson says, it was consensual- I'd like to see your memories please,_ Riddle rises and walks behind her, _your hand please_

_Yes my lord, I live only to serve you -_ her hand shakes as he takes it in his grasp and he peers through the memory, learning the truth of everything but he keeps quiet, for now. 

_Samson, you have lied to me, tck tck tck_ he places her hand on the table and stands behind her firmly. _You are far too valuable to lose currently, but I believe I have the perfect punishment for you, bring in his wife._

Aurora flashes to Riddle, terrified. In walks a petite woman, pregnant. _You summoned me my lord?_ She bows slightly her belly large filled with life. 

_Wait wait- my lord please_ Aurora too quickly grabs his hand and spins out of her chair, realizing what she has done she tries to drop his hand but he pulls her close _speak_ his voice filled with rage. 

_Please do not harm her nor their child - I - she is thirty nine weeks the baby is healthy and viable please -_ she turns to the woman whose comforting her mangled husband. _I will do anything please she is innocent in this she did not defile me_ an unwanted tear rolls down her cheek. 

_You are mine, you swore to me - do you not remember?_ He asks her quietly, _I do I do my lord forgive my transgression and words against you - but if you harm that woman and her child_ her eyes shift, unaware of what she is doing _I will harm you in return._

His smile is evil, yet beautiful _what have you done to me?_ Curiosity killed the cat, she whispers her eyes returning to normal _I've ruined you my lord._

_Samson, you must choose, your life or your wife's to pay the price of lying to me and defiling that of which belongs to me,_ the woman gasps her hand on her belly. 

_My lord please_ Aurora begs but he presses his finger to her lips to quell her pleading. 

_Kill her - I am worth more to you,_ the woman is crying begging Riddle for her life. Aurora's searching his eyes for any sign of humanity she plays her final card _obliviate her - do not do this - please I beg of you do not do this - obliviate her - show her a small mercy fo-for me please._ Tears rolling down her face, his eyes do not leave hers and he casts the killing curse, striking the woman down where she stood. 

She closes her eyes and turning her head away from him _,_ Samson does not weep for his child or his wife but merely says _it was a girl anyway_ , he spits out blood, _I need male heirs._

The noise that leaves Aurora's mouth is inhuman as she spins on her heels _CRUICO!_ The hate in her heart, fuels her as she brings this man to the edge of his life. His screams filling the room, bringing an evil smile to her lips. 

Riddle places his hand on her wand, _that's enough_ he whispers, she lowers her wand and sees the body and collapses to her knees. She crawls under the table and kneels next to the body, she knows what she must do, she carves the baby out of the corpse, breathing life into the child, she begins to cry and Aurora lets out a half chuckle looking at this little girl. She takes off her cloak and swaddles the baby, stitching the mother's body together, closing her eyelids she holds the baby and cries. 

_Narcissa!_ Riddle bellows, and she cracks in to see the mess that has unfolded 

_I couldn't leave Anya's baby - Cissy I know how hard it was for her to conceive please find her a home,_ Narcissa kneels down in front of her, _you saved this child's life, meet me later this evening, I know a family perfect for her - do you wish to name her? Did Anya have a name for her? They may change it but -_ Narcissa tucks curls behind Aurora's ear. 

_Diana_ Aurora chokes out, _if they allow it Anya wanted her to be named Diana._ Aurora hands the baby swaddled in a Slytherin cloak over to Narcissa, she nods and cracks out leaving Aurora in a bloodied mess. 

Samson is escorted out, not once looking at the body of his dead wife nor at Aurora the girl he defiled in a cage, Riddle walks to her _never ask me to show mercy - again._ She looks up at him _I saved the child - I know your rules on kids, never ask me again to spare any life for no one is innocent._ She looks down, _you're wrong that baby did nothing wrong she was innocent - as was Anya._

_You mean as innocent as you were?_ She locks eyes with him, _yes_ she hisses out _as innocent as I was._ He studies her expression, searching her eyes for answers, _this is war - there is no innocence, you - just as I are not innocent in this war, I know -_ he stops looking at the doorway. 

Lucius walks in, and sees Aurora covered in blood, as Riddle grips her arm tightly - as if he was interrupting a lovers quarrel, he looks sees Anya mangled on the floor _my lord? You summoned me?_ He bows his head, _yes I need you to arrange a quiet funeral for Anya._ He nods and wraps Anya in a white sheet, carrying her out of the room. 

_Aurora face me,_ he speaks to the her, yet she ignores him, he grabs her pulling her to her feet and grabs her face to lock into his gaze. He looks into her eyes, and his expression softens he pulls her into a hug and she begins to sob, he's only ever human with her and when no one else is around. 

He pulls her back and locks eyes with her, _you must be stronger than this, pull yourself together now._ She nods and wipes her tears away closing her eyes she occludes it all away, her body language changes becoming more and more numb, less like herself everyday. 

_You enjoyed using that curse on him, didn't you?_ She nods, she knows she cannot lie to him, there are rules. _I did my lord, but you already knew this. He deserved to die why didn't you let me kill him_ her body language shifts once more to the darkness. 

_You know better than to speak out against me, better than to touch me, use yourself as a bargaining chip with me, in front of anyone not within my immediate circle - you shall be punished but I will allow you a small mercy once and only once -_ he stops pulling her in close, he flashes a devilish smile and she locks eyes with him. 

_Yes my lord?_ She whispers, the toxicity between them is almost as unhinged as their chemistry with one another, something neither of them ever wanted, something they fight everyday against; and most days they lose. 

_Your punishment will be as always when you defile me, but tonight instead of rope, I will use satin ties. I will - do my best to conceal that memory. I will show you mercy if you indulge me with one simple truth -_ there is always a catch with Riddle _lie and I will be worse than he was._

_What would you like to know, you already know everything my lord,_ hinting to him that she is aware of how far he dived into her mind. 

_You care for me, why?_ He asks lifting her chin up meeting her lips she whispers to him, unable to deny the chemistry, the connection they have _the devil was once an angel Tom_ , he kisses her and they crack out together.

*

I nearly fall over, I'm panting heavily as Bill begins to pace around, _oh Merlin above- Aurora, Samson is Orion - he he_ I stop Bill in his tracks, _I am aware of who he is, I am intimately aware of him William._ He turns and grabs me into a hug, _you're not going to ask me about Riddle?_ He shakes his head no, _I saw enough - you had the evilest man to ever roam, wrapped around your wand, he was enamored by you._ I don't look up, _I saw how you were with him as well darling - I am not blind._ I let out a sigh of relief, _I never wanted to feel anything for him. After the Yule ball after everything he had done to me to all of us, I wanted to hate him - part of me did and does. I felt I could save him but I couldn't and he knew everything from the very beginning and yet he didn't kill me. I know I meant something to him, in a twisted way,_ I whisper to him. 

_This memory I will lock from the others, I promise you, the part about you and Riddle,_ he says kissing the top of my head. _No one will learn of these events from me._

_You cannot hide the entirety of the memory - they will know its been tampered with, if they find out - so be it, I have bigger and more pressing matters, like killing Sirius Black and Orion Morningstar,_ he holds me tighter, as if he can take away my pain and my memories as if I'm not tormented by them. 

_Bill - I don't understand how you can be so calm about this, had George -_ I stop, my heart sinks as he pulls away and cups my face with both of his hands. 

_Aurora- I am anything but calm but what I am is understanding, did you willingly go to him first? No - he raped you on the night you were supposed to be happiest, whether or not you were drunk or incredibly sober- the events leading you there, were out of your control. Do I like that you developed feelings for him? No - but who am I to judge you having to have spent so much time with this man and never once feel anything, I saw the memory - I saw how he was with you - you thought that if you could show him love and affection you could have changed his fate- your heart is so pure in this world of darkness. I am not George, there are things about your past that are not mine to judge my love, I stand by you and love you for all that you are - not matter who you were then or who you had to become to survive._

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, _I thought I truly thought that after showing you this memory you'd leave - Bill sometimes it would be so much easier to cave to the darkness within me, I -_ stop my voice cracking, _love you, my memories once debrief begins again - will not be for the faint of heart. I was on his arm, and when I wasn't- I was in Lucius's bed. I juggled my life at school, my friends, my training and the war on top of juggling George and his behaviors. I was making horcruxes daily for a little over thirty days, one new ring everyday almost. I do not think my heart is pure anymore, just as I do not think I have soul, I am tainted and damaged goods William._ My gaze drops and I feel the sobs I have been holding back, ripping me apart from the inside out. 

_You have the most beautiful heart and soul I have ever known, I am bound to you - nothing you can say nor do can keep me from loving you for the rest of my life,_ he pulls me and kisses me, our tongues dancing together in harmony. 

_*_

There's a knock on the door, Draco and Harry walk in together and then close the door. _I recognized him too,_ Draco says quietly. 

_I know love,_ I look over and see the tears in his gray eyes, _I showed Bill - that memory._

He nods and grabs Harry's hand _I showed Harry that memory too, I'm sorry._

I look over and see that Harry's face was wet, probably from crying _so, I take it you hate me?_ I say quietly looking at the floor. 

_I could never -_ says Harry _honestly - it made sense, there were times Riddle could have gone after us during school -_

_I made him swear - to never harm those I cared about as long as I followed his rules and obeyed him,_ I say looking up and searching Harry's eyes for a response. 

_Are you hurt that he's gone? That I killed him?_ Harry's voice cracks and it kills me to hear him ask me that, this man was responsible for his parent's death. 

_No, the part of me that may have missed him died when he did - I made it so,_ Harry looks at Draco who looks at me and nods. _When you killed him, you killed a horcrux that held my feelings for him, that piece of my soul that he had begun to occupy, it was a watch. Much like the one his father had worn, it was my first real horcrux before the rings, but once he died the tethering of our souls, our connection - died. You freed me, Harry._

Harry let's go of Draco and I let go of Bill and we hug and then the tears begin to fall, we hold each other tightly, keeping the other from falling apart completely, _I am so sorry that you have so much and have gotten so little in return,_ Harry's voice is a continuous sob. 

_I have all of you, a love of mine of which I've only ever read about, I have family Harry - I have everything I have ever needed or wanted,_ I cry into his shoulder. We stand together for a few more moments until we separate, Bill is the first one to break the silence, _Look I don't know how to go about this - Orion and your past darling, but know we should tell Selene. He isn't your family by blood and I think that is why he went as far as he did with you,_ Bill looks around trying to gain a consensus but then I speak up 

_They all need to know, what that man did to me, I don't care anymore. I am going to be their Queen - so they must learn how I handle things,_ I clear my throat and switch my outfit to something regal yet keeping my same aesthetic.

I turn and grab my wand and clip on my belt, Queen or not - I will never be caught unarmed ever again, I turn _let's go,_ and open the door and see Benji outside, he bows his head and I bow mine in return and walk to the middle of the living area and clear my throat the room silences. 

_Before I was your queen or queen to be - I was just Aurora Knight, a double agent for The Order, a dutiful foot soldier and above all - I was a deadly weapon. My handler was Severus Snape, my late father - may he Rest In Peace._ The room fills with voices chanting _Severus, may he Rest In Peace._

_I spent many years of my life putting my life on the line, never knowing true safety even now. I met Orion Morningstar under the alias of Samson Tharn, where this man had me abducted from a mission, sold like cattle for 4500 galleons, and then raped me and nearly killed me._ The words pour out of my mouth, and the people in the room - go pale. 

_I was rescued that night, but for his indiscretion against Tom Riddle, he had to make a choice his life or the life of his pregnant wife Anya, and he chose them to die, I saw him and had to face him for years, never once knowing who he truly was. Look at me, directly into my eyes as I promise you - his life will end by my hand._

I look down, for a moment and wipe a stray tear away, until I hear _what of the child?_

I look up, _I had mere minutes to save her life, so I did what I had to do - Diana was born at 2145 in the evening and weighed 8lbs and 6 ounces, she was was beautiful, but unsafe where she was born - Sa-Orion only wanted male heirs so he did not fuss when I gave her away. Narcissisa Malfoy found her distant family in Austria and as far as I know - they didn't change her name, the family - I believe their last name is Roswell, but -_ I scan the crowd, _I did what needed to be done - I had no idea who I was at that point._

_Did Riddle know?_ Ron asks, and gets shoved by Hermione _I think so - Selene told me he had me cloaked until he died - only presuming so that Orion couldn't hunt me down or hurt me, without Riddle being aware._ he nods at me and mouths _sorry._

I feel Bill's hand on my back and instantly I feel comfort. I look back at him and he smiles at me. Selene gets the message and everyone starts to move about their business once more. 

I look outside and get an eerily chill, _there's something out there -_ I look at the clock and it's barely eight pm, the day has gone by so quickly it's feels impossible. _I feel him Bill - Sirius._ I spin the ring on my finger and close my eyes _he's coming for me and he has the same blade he used on Remus - he looks deranged, the outside finally matches the madness within._ Bill pulls me closer to him, _how far away is he?_ I close my eyes again _three hours give or take - why?_ He leans down his lips brushing my ear - _I'll only need an hour darling_ I feel my ears get hot and we sneak off. 

*

We can't keep our hands off one another once we make it through the door and lock it. His mouth hungry on my skin, leaving bites along my collarbone and neck, I moan out quietly biting my lip as he casts a spell on the door. He starts to undress me as I undress him, matching speed for speed, touch for touch, he picks me up and I see the devil flash in his eyes as he takes the spell off the door - he looks at me _one peep above a whisper - and I'll stop because they'll all hear_ I groan and then yelp as he throws me on the bed, he gets on his knees and pulls my legs open and slides me in front of his face as he starts to suck on my clit. 

_Oh_ I bite my curled index finger, my back arching, he pulls me closer and holds me tighter as his tongue swirls around my clit. I feel like I'm holding my breath I lose my hands on his hair I loosely lock my ankles behind his neck, he looks up at me and slowly slides in two fingers, _Bi-Bill pl-please I-_ I hold my moans in and I feel myself getting closer and closer.

_Tell me what you want from me my darling do you want me here or up there,_ he begins to kiss my thighs, biting and sucking them; leaving marks all over me. 

_Fu-fuck me_ I plead, lost in the pleasure my body entering cloud nine as he picks me up _lock your- there we go - good girl,_ he's breathless as he slams my back against the wall and covers my mouth _I want to fuck you right - will you let me?_ I nod underneath his mouth, I lock my ankles tighter and hold his shoulders for dear life as he slams himself into me, I cry out against his hand as he rocks my absolute world, _not a noise or I'll stop_ he growls in my ear and I begin to reach climax he locks eyes with me _can you?_ I nod and maneuver my hands around him and we climax together as I release - I cry out against his ear and he groans my name. 

As tired as he is, he carries me and lays me under the sheets and we lay intertwined as lovers do. 

*

I wake up gasping for air and Bill startles next to me, _what what is it Aurora?_ I look to him _he's here - I I have to go now before he tries to hurt anyone!_ I rip the sheets off and catch a glimpse of my naked reflection; reminding myself I survived all these horrors - that tonight I will not die because I have too much to lose now. I touch my hair and it braids itself down my back, I run both my index and middle finger over my collarbone and my uniform appears, I go to clip my belt on - but then I remember something- my nonverbals are as Riddle put it "god tier". I drop the belt and slide two daggers in my boot holsters and I spin and see Bill fumbling to get dressed, once he's ready we leave to the main room where everyone is staring at me - my eyes blacker than the void. 

Selene tries to stop me, seeing that I'm unarmed she yells at me, I turn to her, her face pales once she sees my eyes - I wave my hands and everyone is seated. I turn to Bill and without saying a word, I touch his face _I love you._

_Aurora Morningstar! Come out here and meet your fate!_ He yells to me from outside, I hear Remus screaming for me to not go out there unarmed I turn to him and look down at my boots he doesn't stop but he understands as I return my gaze. 

I open the door and face my fate

Leaving behind everyone I love inside

To either die 

Or return 

A god. 

_*_

_How nice of you to join me your majesty,_ Sirius bows - not even Lucius Malfoy looked this deranged and the man was tortured by Riddle for days on end. _Ready to die?_ He laughs out at me and I raise my fists and stand in the fighting position I know all to well. 

He lunges at me the blade nearly hitting me as I dive out of the way, sweeping his feet out he rolls. I see him stumbling, that blade must be pure gold- because it seems to be wearing him down. I rise to my feet and flick my wrists the sword goes flying into the trunk of a tree. 

_You bitch,_ he pants taking out his wand _you fucking bitch_ he begins to cast hexes but I block every single one. 

_This - this is for Severus_ \- I snap my fingers and the cruciatus curse hits him like a train, his screams fueling me. 

I smile _this is for Nova and her firstborn child,_ I snap and his legs break, him writing under the pressure of my dark magic. 

_This is for Remus_ I snap again and his arms break at the elbows, he's crying for mercy but I don't know what that means. 

_This is for George, Lee and Bill_ I clap and his spine breaks, I hear the glass of the windows shattering. I raise him up in the air as he floats I walk towards his face his hair matted with blood and sweat. 

I roll my fingers, him spinning to face me and the group of people gathered around the shattered windows _this is for me - tell me your secrets_

_Are you bewitched?_ He laughs manically _never had to be to hate you - you being born ruined my life - you had to die - you proved rather resilient even as a child._

_Did you set the fire to Severus's cottage?_ He laughs again nodding, _with Dumbledore's help - imagine my surprise when I see Remus bring you home on holiday._

_So you killed the love of your life?_ I ask him angry 

_She wouldn't be mine - so I made sure she couldn't belong to anyone anymore_ , his smile stained with blood. 

The darkness in me hits a new high the light in my is slipping and soon - there won't be a 'me' to save. 

_Did you ever love Remus?_ He looks at me and locks eyes with Remus from inside, he looks away almost ashamed _of course I did - he was never the reason of my hate - you were._

I look down and ball my fist and punch him straight in the nose, he spits blood on me and I smear it off my face. 

There are two conflicting voices in my head, one Riddle and one is Severus 

_Kill him - do it - you know he needs to die, do not be weak_ Riddle hisses _a Queen can never be seen as weak._

_She is not weak! Aurora get a hold of yourself! You are so much more than this!_ Severus pleads with me. 

I realize - they are standing behind me as I feel Riddle's hand on my hip he pulls me back into him _it's so easy, I taught you this - just a quick snap and he'll be gone, you'll be free Aurora -_ I feel a shiver down my spine. 

Severus grabs me and face me towards the house _do not lose yourself here look LOOK at them Aurora who do you see? What do you see? You see your family - those are not cheers of joy or celebration but of fear! Aurora!_ He spins me back and cups my face _I am gone - killing Sirius will not bring me nor your mother back. You cannot right this with a wrong -_

_don't be weak! I trained you better!_ Riddle bellows. 

_She is not weak! I TRAINED HER! She is powerful, powerful beyond any measure of man! Aurora listen to me, listen to your father - call Moody - he will help you._ Severus pleads with me once more. 

_I -_ I feel the tug of the light once more - trying to restore balance. I collapse to my knees and scream holding my aching head. _I am with you always my child,_ Severus fades as does Riddle. 

I hear footsteps and I spin and slam the ground casting a ring of gray fire around Sirius and I. 

I look up and see Moody - speak of the devil. 

_How did you get me here?_ He asks in his evening robes. _I got a doe - oh,_ he nods understanding. 

_Promise me he will go to Azkaban, Moody,_ I don't look up afraid of how my eyes look now. 

_Yes yes of course - Aurora this flame is incredibly hot,_ I look up 

_What were my final words to you when I was cracked into the Battle of Hogwarts?_ I look directly at him and he sighs

_If I die, it was an honor fighting beside you - promise me they won't be sad for forever_ he repeats word for word what I said to him. 

_What did I tell you in response?_ He asks me I look down a tear rolling down my bloodied cheek. 

_A father must outlive his children, I'll see you after alive and well or I'll kill you myself_ I say he nods. 

I drop the circle and he looks at me, _where is the artifact? We need to lock it up immediately._

I turn and look at the tree - I smelted it inside and he groans _just one easy day Aurora - can you give me just that?_ He stamps his staff and Aurors come flying from the trees and apprehend Sirius whose most likely dying. 

_Kill me you weak bitch! Kill me!_ He screams I stand up and face him 

_I'll be front row for your kiss Sirius,_ Moody pats me on the shoulder and I give him a nod as I stumbled way back to the cabin. 

I don't make it there, in fact I don't make it anywhere but to the ground underneath my feet.

_SIX // MAY 28TH 1998 // 0500_

I wake up on my bed, men I've never seen before guarding my door, I see people moving in and out a mile a minute and I hear arguing - I sit up _your majesty -_ they bow their heads and one woman hands me her hand and helps me sit up. _Stop calling me that - this is a fever dream - better yet I - where is Severus?_

The movement stops _Severus Snape?_ I nod my head _when I die - he's always there to greet me so where is he?_

_ma'am you are not dead - you died for merely a moment - but the dark magic saved you._ She bows her head and walks away I see Bill in the doorway holding my letter, he's hurting. I look away and at the mirror, the darkness fading from my skin. 

_Let him enter, he is her betrothed,_ I turn and face the woman who saved my life _what is your name?_ She looks so familiar, _you - you are related to her weren't you? Nova, my mother?_

She nods, _I am her sister, Selene- your royal advisor._ I look at her and Bill grabs my face, turning me to face him - the room stops _a letter? you left me a fucking letter?_ I look at him and he looks as if he's going to cry _I - leave us._ The room empties and he looks at me, _Aurora - what the bloody fuck!_ He opens the letter and reads it to me, 

_William,_

_I love calling you by your full name, this letter will present itself, only if I die. Whether it be for good or I'm just catching up with Severus._

_Know this, I love you - so much. Know I am sorry to have had you fall so hard for me, just to die._

_There is so much I wish I could tell you, know if I am to leave first - that I will be with you - always._

_Know I tried to come home to you._

_Your Angel._

He drops my face, and looks directly into my soul now _this is fucked up - you knew you were there to die! You LIED to me!_ His voice booming around me, I cover my ears as they are still sensitive from my activities. _How was I supposed to tell you I knew I was going there to die! I'm here aren't I!_ I boom back, _You - weren't You DID die! Just like you passed out - you left me a rubbish letter to soothe your guilt!_

_You're right! I did!_ I agree with him, _how did you expect me to handle knowing I was going to die! That I was supposed to die and stay dead. You don't understand so stop trying to!_ I feel the darkness coming back and there is wind swirling around me now, and just like last night - I am back to the darkness. 

_Aurora - your eyes_ Bill says touching my face gently. 

_Forgive me or forgive me not William,_ I hiss through clenched teeth, the anger rising in me is inhuman. 

_they said they fixed this, tell me how do you feel about me?_ Bill says. 

_I don't -_ I feel something click, I wince _I feel -_ I start screaming and the door bursts open 

_William! You cannot rush this process - you brought her back yesterday evening but she needs to come back on her own now,_ Selene says as she holds me, petting my hair. 

_I didn't mean to_ he sounds defeated he tries to leave and I grab his arm 

_no don't go William please stay with me -_ I cry out. 

He nods at me, and stays as Selene lays me back down, I grab him for dear life and he curls up into me, _I feel torn inside_ my voice trembles. 

_When you gave the boys your light magic - you gave them all of it - you corrupted your core with dark magic we are putting it back together but it takes time,_ Selene says quietly. 

_I was able to give you some - but not before your body began to reject it - too much at once._ Bill says quietly 

_you gave me some of your magic?_ I feel my heart go lighter, _yes of course I did - I love you,_ he says kissing the top of my head. 

I snap up _Where are George and Lee? Are - are they okay?_ Bill grabs me and nods, _they are alive and well - healing and sleeping like you should be._ He holds me tight, and I feel the hum of our magics and I feel at peace for the first time since I woke up. I hold him back nestling myself into his chest

_I love you_ \- I whisper as I drift into sleep. 

* 

_/// 0800///_

I wake up to a sleeping Bill and I try to escape the bed but I feel a stabbing in my chest and wince, I do my best not to wake up as I slip out of bed and I see Benji guarding the door, I whisper to him 

_Can anyone explain to me why you're all here? I'm so confused_ he nods and smiles 

_Your majesty, it's best to talk to Selene for this you need to be in bed_ he whispers quietly 

_I'm just going to sneak past yo-_ he smiles and checks the hallway and lets me through. 

I walk and see Draco's door and I whisper _D are you up?_ I hear fumbling and Harry opens the door 

_Uh - he's asleep but I'm here if you need to talk-_ Harry quickly

_Come - let's go chosen one_ I chuckle as we sneak out _, stop calling me that your majesty_

I turn and we share devious smiles and hold in our laughter until we're outside. 

* 

We sit on the porch, hidden from sight and I laugh a little as he tries to fix his tousled hair, _Draco has always loved your hair_ he looks at me and blushes _shut up_

_My core - does everyone know?_ I say looking down at my hands, I feel him take my hand and I turn and look at him 

_They all know that you essentially sacrificed yourself for them, that you fractured your core, Freddie was screaming no when you did it - he knows a lot more than he lets on, doesn't he?_ I nod. 

_He always made me promise to never give fully into the darkness, it was a decision I made and I know he will be cross with me about it but he would've at least had his brother had they not shown up._ Harry pulls me in and hugs me, _Freddie would have lost a sister too you know, we all would have. We - I hate that even after the war you are still here having to make these choices, these sacrifices. I thought once Riddl-he was gone you'd finally be free._

_You can say his name Harry - you are after all the one who killed him,_ I say looking at him. 

_With your help - you helped me train, taught me hexes and jinxes I have never heard of - I am fairly certain you created those or something,_ he half laughs his hand in his hair. 

_I did create most of them, Riddle taught me how too, how ironic it was what ended him,_ I say rubbing my face. 

_Aurora -_ He holds me tighter, _I just want this nightmare to be over - you only have a few days left here but I don't even know the point anymore - he knows where you are, Moody thinks he's going to come back - and we are all afraid th-_ he stops swallowing hard, his voiced had cracked. 

_you're all scared that I may very well die for good - or be lost to the dark magic_ I say, he nods, sniffling _I know what he's done but he is or was family to me, you are also in the same boat. I miss being little._

_I remember so much of my life he was there Harry - he will kill me first_ , a small sob escapes my throat _I'm only nineteen Harry - I don't want to die._

_You won't die - I - I will kill him myself before he ever gets the chance, my father would not like who he has become, he'd be ashamed of him._ Harry says firmly yet love is strung with every word. 

I look at Harry - _you won't carry the weight of his death, because you won't do it - I will. I can carry the guilt - the pain. I am built for it, I have killed far too many people who were just lost in their darkness, who could have been good people had they never met Riddle._

He looks at me, _Lucius Malfoy was no-_ I stop him, _he saved my life more than I can tell you Harry. I know he wasn't perfect, but he saved my life many times before he took it. I can't explain to you, how hard it is that I relate to the villains where you all are all light. Dolohov knew I was a spy, and still trained me. Master Kane saved my life even after I brought the man who killed his sons to his front door, Riddle-_ I stop swallowing hard, feeling sick. _tried to treat me like a human being - even after everything he had done to me._

Harry nods _sometimes - I forget how much you had to sacrifice for us all, I think we all do_ , he kisses my head lightly. 

_I heard from these people - you really are royalty - Hermione brewed some truth serum - we will know all they know later on today, but - I did over hear -_ He stops 

_I overheard that you are their lost queen Aurora - that there is some prophecy - that you would call to them, in your time of need and you would be found, they make it seem like you're some kind of messiah._

I look at him, _I really need to get my hand on that prophecy -_ we laugh. 

*

_You know - I haven't had to lock windows for quite some time Aurora, do not make me start again._ Bill sings to me. Harry laughs and kisses my head, _you're on your own here mate_ and makes his way to the door. 

_I didn't use a window_ I say unable to look at him _I used the front door and Harry's cloak._

_Why am I not surprised that you two are always itching for trouble?_ He says as he sits down to me. 

_you told them about my memory with Lucius - didn't you?_ I say quietly, looking at his face, that now reeks of apologies to come. 

_I told Freddie - who already knew apparently - but yes, I still have to do my truth serums and debriefs you know,_ he says fidgeting with his hands _I didn't mean too._

_I know,_ I say looking at the rising sun. 

*

_Selene wants to talk to you - oh - I am -_ I stop him, _I know how ironic that my dead adoptive mom and my dead biological mom's sister share the same name,_ I say my heart shattering. 

He grabs my hand, _I love you Aurora_ I look at him _I love you most William._

_*_

_//0945//_

We walk in and see everyone in the living room, strangers and family alike. I feel Bill behind me and feel safe again, I sigh _Welcome to my cabin, please make yourselves at home - there are plenty of rooms for you all - and I can cook for anyone whose hungry._ Draco comes up to me and hugs me, kissing my cheek - _I don't think you're supposed to cook your majesty._ I shove him with a smile. 

Selene stands up, and ushers the strangers to sit, _It is time to tell you the story of your people, and your ascension to the throne, no truth serum needed - phoenix's can be immune to it with proper practice,_ she smiles at me and I sit with Bill on the couch as she begins the sordid tale: 

_When time began, so did the Morningstars descent upon this earth first of phoenix, then of man. We were the chosen one's, the pathway between the phoenix and the humans. The Phoenix had shared their powers with us - and in return we became healers, using our special abilities to save lives and soon we developed more after. Your grandparent's, Celeste Morningstar and Ares Morningstar were both rightous and gentle rulers, bearing six children._

_Nova was the first born, therefore was destined to become Queen_

_Selene, myself being the second born daughter_

_Rigil, may he rest in peace was my twin, was the first born son and the third born_

_Orion, the fourth born, the second born son, was a bastard, a child created of rape during a raid._

_Regulus, may he also rest in peace, the third born son, died young._

_Ares, may he rest in peace, died young, was the final born, and the fourth born son._

I stop her and stand up, _Did you just say Orion?_ I begin to hyperventilate. _No - you - no._ I feel my basement swing open and books begin to pour out - only two of the ten are mine. Selene looks around and Remus stands attempting to explain 

_Aurora has Nova's memories - we don't know how, but she - marked me and got them all,_ he says loudly as if we are back in DADA. 

_You were one of her soulmates, I recognize you - you and Severus were her soulmates, she has her memories because she bargained with the Phoenix's to save her, giving Aurora her literal life, a part of Nova lives alive inside of you, depending on how she made her bargain - I will have to check the prophecy but that could explain so much._ Selene ponders her next words carefully: 

_Aurora -_ she looks at me, my world is spinning - _you are rare not only because of how you came to be, how you survived, Nova had lost a child before you and deemed infertile - Severus and Nova performed a ritual of old, the Phoenix's created you - impregnating her with their creation._

_They gave you life at birth, you were born sleeping - they had begged and pleaded with the Gods of old - they told your parents to toss you into the fires and watch you be reborn, so they did._

_To put this all into perspective, you were created by them, forged by fire, given life by the flame._

_They didn't just create a phoenix with abilities they created a goddess, you are of the old ones._

I look at her, my breath catches _then why did Nova die? If I have such abilities - why is she dead?_

Selene simply says, _it was not the bargain that was made -_

I look at her, angry _you seem to know more about this bargain than you're telling us - spit it out._

_For you to live - they had to die - it didn't matter at what time - they had a debt to pay, she poured her life into you, and Severus broke the soul bond, nearly dying in the process, he had sworn to protect you from Orion, and he died doing just so._

I scoff at her, my jaw clenching, a tear rolling down my face _continue._

_Orion wanted to be king, he soon realized that he was in fact not like us, no powers - simply a wizard. He thought to get powers - he could sacrifice us all, but he had failed. He did however manage to kill Rigil, Regulus, Ares and both of our parents. Nova had gone into hiding, and I went underground with the kingdom. Because you were born, you became queen and that's when he formed his alliance with Tom Riddle, I know you are intimately familiar with him._

_The manhunt for you began, Riddle had protected you from Orion for what reason we will never know, but he had you cloaked up until he died. You came across Orion many times in battle, but he never put two and two together until the Battle of Hogwarts - when you tried to kill him._

I look down trying to remember - _I killed over thirty people that day - I do not remember his face._

_You occluded the memories, shame but you will have to go through them all, either now or soon,_ she says with little regard to my feelings.

_I don't open my mind for anyone -_ I start

_I am your fam-_ I stop her

_These people are my family! You all but abandoned me! You have no idea of the life I lived - none!_ I feel the fog setting in, and my eyes begin to shift, I feel Bill's hand on my back and I breathe out smoke. _You know nothing of me, my life - what I had to endure, of of what Severus had to endure - you have not an inkling. I was raped, tortured, beat and sold like cattle and that's only part of it._

Her face fades to gray, _I -_

_in summation, because I cannot listen any longer - Orion wants you dead, and wants to kill me to usurp the throne from me, that I had no idea that existed - I am some goddess human phoenix hybrid and there is a prophecy about me somewhere that may or may not be real, and everyone I have ever loved that has died, has died as a direct result of loving me._ I say the sobs tearing me apart. _Dumbledore was right all along! I should have followed orders - and at least Severus would be alive! My father would be alive, fuc-fuck this - I should have died, I should have never been born,_ I push past Bill and walk outside, slamming the door behind me. 

* 

I make it out of the wards, the cabin barely visible I fall to my knees and I scream, the pain of knowing that everyone died protecting a queen, a goddess of fire, some hybrid freak. I feel the tug of the darkness and I push it away. I'm so tired of this, the constant grief, the wounds that won't seem to heal, time cannot heal them; nothing can. 

I catch my breath and fall to the ground, rolling onto my back. _I miss you Severus,_ I whisper to myself. 

_I am with you - always,_ his voice fading in and out. 

I see a hand extend, I squint and see him, _my star - rise._

I grab his hand and feel his skin, _I don't understand - I'm not dead._

_You have powers you will never understand if you don't go back inside and learn from Selene, I know she is cold and detached today - she has to talk about the one reason her family is dead,_ he pulls me into a hug and I smell his cologne again, tears begin to wet his robes and I hold him tighter 

_I miss you father,_ I cry into his robes. 

_I do not have much time, your core is far too depleted for this, you have to search your memories, he is there - Orion is there, you must. I know what you hid down there, but it is time for you to feel my star, Dumbledore was not right - I died for you because you are my daughter no matter how you were created, you are my child, and I lo-_ he stops chocking on his words. _You must kill Orion, and take your seat on the throne, it is your destiny my child._

_I know - I know_ , the words are too hard to say. 

He pulls me back, pulling leaves out of my hair, _you look just like your mother_ and then he fades. 

Leaving me alone in the woods. 

*

I sigh, and crack back inside, covered in leaves and dirt I walk back to my seat, and face the crowd 

_Orion will die by hands and we will all be free, and when he does I will take my seat on the throne, and be your Queen._ I say and they all begin to cheer, everyone except my people. I turn to them and shrug and the all stand hugging me, the room gets quiet as this is the most somber family hug I have ever had. 

_Did you at least say hello to Severus?_ Selene asks. 

_No - but he did say you were a cold detached bitch today -_ I say with a smile. 

She smiles, _you are mastering your powers, we will get you there._

_Where does Sirius Black fall in this?_ I ask, feeling the rage inside of me. 

_He was your parent's keeper - he sold them out to Orion because well you I am sure know the story,_ she says sadly, I forgot that Nova was her sister, Severus her brother in law. 

_I do know - what he did - everything_ I say bitterly, _he will join Orion._

She nods, _there is a ritual we must perform, now that you wish to take the throne we must perform it now while the sun is still high in the sky._ I nod _tell me and I will do it._

_you must strip under the sun, and catch fire - showing the Gods of old that you are ready to follow your destiny,_ she says.

I look over to the group, who know what my body looks like, _in front of everyone?_ she nods

I close my eyes _lets do it._

_*_

I walk outside and undo my bun, my curls falling to my lower back bouncing down, They all stand outside, I lock eyes with Bill who mouths, _I love you_ I smile and mouth back _I love you most._ I start with my pants, slipping them down, along with my underwear. I take off my jumper and my lace bra the strangers see my skin and Selene looks away. I clear my throat _this was the cost of war for me Selene,_ I move my hair to my left shoulder - so my brand is visible and I hear a stifled sob escape her, _that is barbaric, Albus knew what he was doing here._ I let my hair fall back covering the brand once more. 

She walks to me blade in hand, _grasp it and I will pull cover yourself in your blood._ I nod, no hesitation I grip the blade and she rips it, I wince and I begin to cover myself in my own blood. 

_Gods of old, we are here today to have Aurora Morningstar make her claim to the Fire Forged Throne, may she carry your flames with no pain, may she rise from the ashes of her forefathers, may she become a phoenix!_

I feel the hum surround me, its warm and comforting, I hear these voices chanting in my head, voices of people I do not recognize. It clicks, these are the God's of old. _Kneel before us child._

I instinctively kneel, on both knees _you are worthy of the fire forged throne, you are a goddess of new, the destiny of phoenix, take your throne, Queen Aurora Morningstar - RISE!_

I rise, the power I feel coursing through me, is immeasurable. I let out a half chuckle, looking at my hands, my flames not red, nor green or blue; but gray - _we have healed your internal damage would you like your skin clean?_

_no - leave it - this is the skin of a warrior,_ the words of Luna and Bill fill me. 

_Your task at hand, Orion must die, do you accept the terms?_ I nod yes. 

Just like that - its done, I see everyone kneeling and that's when we hear it, 

_BOW BEFORE THE GRAY QUEEN AURORA MORNINGSTAR_

**********************************************************************************************

I stand as they all bow before me, everyone. As they rise _ALL HAIL THE GRAY QUEEN._

_*_

I feel all the eyes on me, and I look to William, who got on one knee and bowed his head to me, before taking my hand. 

_You look beautiful your majesty..._ his voice dances around inside my core sending me into a state of pure hunger. 

Selene has risen and walks over to me, _I don't understand my my name_ , she smiles at me _everyone's flame has a different color; Nova was the Sapphire Queen, Celeste was the Pure Queen, Ares was the Onyx King - your flame determines your title - your flames changed from red - to gray, no one has ever changed flames before, but again you are the only one of your kind._

_pure?_ I ask, she smiles _her flames were white with silver._

_My flames..._ I take my hand and in my palm, gray sparks, then flame. I look at Bill, who looks back at everyone else, flames lit. 

_Mine - are purple,_ Selene says her palms lit with a shade of indigo, _your flame is known at birth - but you were born sleeping - so -_

_my core is gray_ I say quietly, _my core - my is gray its a mixture of light and dark - white and black,_ my eyes mesmerized by the dancing flames on my skin, _my - I am a mixture of both their flames._

_I know you must be thinking that they determined your flame but you are not like us, you are special - you were created by the Gods of old, you were given your core, your flame, your abilities and gifts - they gave it to you. You were crowned today, your coronation will be head when you complete your task._

I look at William, really looking at him - _Did everyone change when I did?_ I go to brush his suit and my flames touch him, but don't burn him. 

_How did you - how did she do that?_ Bill asks confused

_you are her betrothed, her flames will never hurt you - nor anyone her flames deem worthy,_ Selene seems tense, _come we must get you out of here - you are in danger out in the open now._

_Now? I have been in danger the whole time -_ I laugh a little, but she does not seem to find my humor amusing

_Yes before you were Aurora Knight, but now you are Aurora Morningstar, Gray Queen. You are royalty now, there is much to do, and so little time._ Selene says a tear rolls down her cheek, _you truly do look like Nova._

_*_

Everyone cracks into the wards and I get hugs all around, kisses on the cheek from everyone, I look at them all, dressed in beautiful shades of gray, we all hold hands, and laugh 

_I - love you all,_ I say smiling as a tear rolls down. _please never call me anything but Aurora or Rory, pinky promise me - all of you,_ I take my pinky and we all clink pinkies and Bill and I make it inside. 

_Can you help me out of this please? I really hate heels,_ I kick them off and Bill unzips my dress, my brand becoming more and more exposed as my dress begins to slip off of me, revealing my gray lace set. 

_I know you're still cross with me, but can you kiss me? Kiss m-_ He spins me and kisses me hard, our tongues fighting one another for dominance, his hand getting lost in my hair. 

He pulls away, looks into my eyes _promise me - no more secrets, keep me informed, this cannot work unless you trust me._

I scoff, _I do trust you -_

he grabs my jaw and giving me no escape from his gaze, _stop thinking I cannot handle the truth, I am in love with a queen of a lost civilization of phoenix wizard hybrids, you have no idea what I can handle, no more lies, or half truths - I have watched you die and come back to life, I wear a horcrux on my finger that pertains a strand of your soul -_

I watch a tear slide down his face, he looks away for a moment collecting himself, _make the unbreakable vow with me_ his gaze locks mine, Benji has already made his way to us, I break out of his grasp and we grab forearms, he looks at me, _are you sure you want to do this?_ I nod _I'd do anything for you - allow me to do this for you and your peace of mind - Benji_

_Do you vow to me, to tell me the truth on all matters, no matter the outcome?_ Bill says clear as day 

_yes._

_Do you vow to always come home to me? No matter what - the state in which you return -_ he chokes on his words, I know exactly what he means and I swallow hard, 

_yes._

_*_

_Do you vow - to love me always, even when you hate me?_ I bite my lip, and a tear slides down 

_always, yes._

I look to Benji, Bill and I feel the binding of the vow, he looks at me - _Aurora, I do not hate you - I could never hate you, just because I am cross with you does not mea-_

_Benji please leave us -_ he cracks out leaving us alone.

_I fear I do not know the difference sometimes, love hate - all blurred together._ I say quietly, _I am doing my best here William, I didn't tell you yesterday because what would have happened? I knew I had to save your brother and his husband. I knew the cost to myself and I did it anyway, I knew I would have to give up my light the second I saw them hanging in the cages. I know you love me, I feel it in my core - but who would I have been to chose myself over them?_ I stop yelling 

_you wouldn't be the woman I love - I just_ he groans _you shouldn't have to be making these decisions! It is always you! I just want one day of peace -_ he says defeated. 

I bite my lip, _I would give anything for a day without blood shed, but now I'm afraid those days will never come - not until I kill Orion and Sirius._

_you decided then, you're going to kill Sirius?_ he says quietly, searching me for answers. 

_Harry told me he would - but I cannot allow him to carry that weight, so yes - before he can kill me - better he than I,_ I say darkly. _The Gods of old, healed my core - don't worry._

_what do you mean they healed you?_ Bill says, I shrug _they fixed my core, they even offered to heal my scars but - I said no,_ I look away afraid of his reaction. 

_I thought you'd have had them take it away,_ he says quietly, I look back at him, _someone once told me my scars made me a survivor a warrior. I will show them all what it cost me, to become their queen._

*

He looks at me for merely a moment before kissing me softly, _Aurora -_ before he can finish his thought, the door opens and Selene comes inside _good, you're both here togethter - we have some intel for you to look over, Bill -_ she ushers him out but I grab him _he stays Selene._

_Aurora -_ she starts but I stop her

_Bill is staying - and that is final,_ I smile as she rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to fight back but then Bill speaks up _you won't win here Selene, trust me._

_Fine - we have spotted Orion and Sirius together - they mean to send Sirius here, you must kill him tonight,_ I feel a stabbing in my heart. 

_That is not my task Se-_ she stops me 

_No matter - it must be done. Mr. Potter has off-_

_I'll do it,_ I grab the papers from her and begin to read _is that all?_

she stiffens her posture _no - Orion will be seeking you out heavily now, everyone of the blood line - whose left anyway - was notified of your new status. He is your task and you must not hesitate,_ she says firmly. 

_I won't - he will die,_ I simply reply. 

_I don't think you understand, this will be a projected event, like the arena we found you in - it is custom,_ Selene says as Bill looks at her in horror. 

_She must fight him to the death - like in ancient Rome?_ I feel his soul drop as she nods yes, going on to explain 

_Phoenix are fertile, often leading to twins and triplets - they would be made to fight to the death or one must submit, only one can rule - the Gods of old told you he must die - there will be no submission here, n-_ I interrupt her finishing her sentence. 

_no mercy,_ I say darkly. 

_you must send the invitation, in person_ she says quietly. 

_he's here isn't he? I feel him - he's outside._ I spit out to her, she nods yes 

_He knows the custom - he will only speak to you he awaits you outside the wards, zip back up - he must see you in your gown,_ she pulls it back up, zipping me in and casts a refresh spell, fixing my hair, makeup. _I will not wear the heels,_ I hiss to her as she nods. 

*

Every step I make, I feel their eyes on me, Bill close behind me, I hold my head high, Draco is yelling - _how is this protecting her! Aurora!_ Harry and Freddie hold him back, I turn and stop - meeting the gap between us, I place my hand on his face and whisper to him _calm darling, be strong for me - this is just a formality._ I see his eyes well up and before the first tear falls I walk away. 

Benji opens the door and a group of soldiers follow behind Bill as I walk down feeling the grass beneath my feet, I feel powerful. 

I lock eyes with him under his hood, I stop where the ward begins and he drops his hood - and then I remember, holding my shaking library together tighter than before 

_Your majesty - how lovely to see you again, clothed this time,_ he bows and I feel sick. 

_You -_ I stop myself, and return his bow - I snap my fingers and the invitation falls in front of his feet, _this is a formality - enjoy it while it lasts,_ I hiss out, I swallow the vomit in my throat. 

_I know you recognize me - do they not know? I can tell them you know -_ his voice dark, seeping into all the cracks making me want to die. 

_I will kill you before the words ever leave your vile mind,_ I whisper to him and he smiles. 

_Glad to know you still remember me,_ his crooked smile shakes the locked basement in my mind, _how I've missed that mouth,_ he laughs darkly under his breath. 

I bow and turn away, _peonies - even still, how lovely they are this time of year Rory..._ I stop for a moment and then continue my walk back inside, I don't say a word but Draco - he recognized him - and I lock eyes with him a single tear rolls down my face and his. 

I get to my room and run to the bathroom - and vomit. 

*

Bill silences the room and cleans me up, I shove him off, _don't don't touch me please -_ I beg him the tears rolling down my face. 

_I don't understand - I couldn't hear anything - what happened?_ I look at him 

_I know-knew him - but not as Orion_ I cover my mouth my hand shaking, Bill I don't know how to tell you this - so bear with me. 

_I had to attend a ball - I attended with Severus as a death eater student, learning the ways of the Dark Lord - I - had Severus known -_ I stop _he never would have brought me there. I was supposed to initiate contact with Dolohov that evening to begin my training, and I did - but that's when I saw him - he was talking with Riddle -_ I close my eyes, and grabs his arm _do it - I can't -_

_leglilimens_ he whispers

*

_Aurora - do not wander not here, do you understand me?_ Severus says to her as she fixes her mask; they were attending a masquerade ball in the name of the Dark Lord. 

_Severus I swear, by your side I will stay once contact is made I will return quickly,_ she says with a false smile. 

They walk arm in arm, but making sure to her show her mark - to show how serious she was about it, when asked about it she would respond _I serve only the Dark Lord - I have given him all of me, I belong to him._ They are announced at the door and walk inside and thats when she sees him for the first time, Tom Riddle. 

_Stay away from him, do you hear me?_ Severus holds both of her shoulders and she nods, he nods in return and they begin to mingle amongst the foulest people she's ever known. She manages to escape out of Severus's grasp and makes her way to the bar - ordering herself some fire whiskey. 

_Hello, my name is Archer -_ he extends his hand to her, and she places it cautiously in his, _downstairs is where the fun is at my lady - come I will escort you down there, best not to be alone - looking the way you do._

She blushes slightly under her mask and nods, Severus sees her but he cannot get to her quick enough - they crack to the basement and fear fills his heart. 

She sees the cages and realizes that she made a terrible mistake, he shoves her into the group of people. _She looks like a virgin - may fetch a higher price,_ he smiles dastardly and walks away. 

She feels the hands on her and they rip her black slip dress to shreds, she will not cry she refuses to cry. They throw her into a cage and lock it, and she tries to open it, banging on the metal bars bruising her hands, probably breaking some bones. 

_name? age? blood status?_ a woman asks her, not even caring about her fate

_Aurora Nova Knight, 17, unknown all my family is dead,_ she answers quietly. 

_are you a virgin?_ she doesn't look up from her paper 

_no,_ she replies to the strange woman 

_pity - you're tainted by touch and by blood,_ the spotlight shines on her as if shes on stage now

_Listen here men! Tainted by touch and by blood, 17 - bidding starts at 1500 galleons,_ she calls out her voice filled the room, the bids begin, the brightness of the light has begun to over stimulate her - _please no please no,_ she pleads to the false muggle God - but she as always hears nothing. 

_SOLD for 4500 galleons! Come collect!_ She feels his clammy hands on her skin and she screams for help but no one helps her, they enjoy her suffering. 

*

She has no idea what time it is, or what day it is for that matter, she is in a different room in the basement, but still in a cage - when her buyer walks in _hello you can call me Sam - I am your owner now._

She stands up, locking eyes with him, _I belong to no man,_ she spits on his shoes and he laughs at her grabbing her throat through the bars. 

_we are going to have so much together - just know - you won't leave here alive, pity to waste such beauty isn't it Nova?_ He whispers to her. 

He throws her back, her head slamming the cage walls sending her into a daze as he opens the door and in his hand appears rope, _I was hoping to enjoy this - but now I am going to make you remember me._

She takes her chance and sweeps his feet and tries to escape but he grabs her and throws her back into the cage and as she slams her head once more her world begins to get black. 

She wakes up, her hands bound above her head as she hangs from the cage ceiling, she looks down and sees the blood, her blood and then she realizes shes being raped. He has her low enough to where she is resting on him, a dagger slides up and down her skin, just a blade through butter, she tries to fight him but he presses the blade harder against her skin, her mouth ripping against the tape, only muffled screams, he's too rough, it hurts. She feels his final thrust, and he drops her to the ground like a rag doll she collapses, no fight left in her. 

He pulls the ropes dragging her up higher and higher until her feet dangle in the air, he slices the tape off her mouth and she bites at him, _feisty now arent we? Don't act like you hated it, your body responded well to me - such a good girl aren't you?_

She spits in his face, _fuck you,_ he smiles at her and stabs her leg and she screams as it feels like he is scrapping her bone. _it was a pleasure to play with you -_ he smiles a crooked smile at her. 

The door burst open and in walks someone she'd never expect to see: Lucius Malfoy, _now now Samson, you do know who this is? She is the pupil to Severus Snape who has been hunting her down for two days, return her to me and there will not be any problems, should you not - it will be me having fun with you,_ he hisses at him. 

_I bought her, this whore is mine - you want her? You want to feel how good she feels Lucius? Take her for a spin -_ he walks to him, their nose's barely touching.

Samson grunts and drops, Lucius stabbed him and then cuts her down, she flinches as he tries to touch her, _please please just kill me sir._

_I will not hurt you Aurora - I do not need Draco to have another reason to want me dead, come let me help you_

she looks at him, _you remember me?_ he nods

_Of course I do - come before he can fight back,_ he says to her. 

He takes off his robe and covers her body, _I am sorry I was too late - Come we are leaving,_ she nuzzles her face into his neck and he lifts her up and they crack out. 

*

_Cissy! I need help!_ he carries her over the threshold, Severus sees her in his arm, dripping blood on the marble floor, Riddle stands 

_Who is this?_ He bellows 

_She is my pupil, my lord - she was sold and -_ he stops himself, clearing his throat. 

Riddle walks up to them, and brushes her matted curls out of her face, _she is in most of my classes - I'd recognize her anywhere this is Aurora Knight -_ Lucius nods. 

Narcissa cracks in - _I have everything ready - I have a back up potion - we will have to administer it immediately,_ she says quietly. 

_What do you mean a back up?_ Riddle yells at her _someone answer me!_

_He-he raped me my lord,_ she coughs, blood staining her white teeth as she speaks, his eyes fill with rage. He touches her face, she is cold to the touch, her olive skin pale as she greets death. 

_There is no time, lay her here - NOW!_ Riddle's voice booms scaring everyone into action. 

_please ju-just let me die my lord,_ she pleads in and out of consciousness, _it hurts far too much._

Riddle's eyes sparkle for a moment, and he's human _accept this - allow me to heal you as best as I can, your lord requires it, do you accept?_ he has leaned in whispering into her ear. 

_I serve only th-the dark lord, I-I be-long to the da-dark lord,_ she coughs up more blood he rips open the robe and is consumed by his rage, _he will pay for this._

His wand work is beautiful, fluid and powerful, she feels every stroke, she holds herself as still as possible, but the pain begins to overcome her, _ple-please stop it-it hu-hurts,_ her body begins to convulse under his wand and he stops, pressing his hand to her forehead and begins to chant quickly and quietly. She stops convulsing and her wounds are scars now, _interesting - very interesting_ he says under his breath. 

_thank you my lord,_ her breathy voice honey to his ears. 

_you belong to me now,_ he whispers to her. 

_yes my lord,_ she whispers incoherent, he gives her a quick and soft smile before he leaves the table, _summon this 'Samson' - I'd like to have a word with him; Lucius I leave her in your care - you are to take care of her until I tell you otherwise, that is your mission._

Severus quickly slaps a tear away, looking at her laying exposed on the dinning room table, he takes his cloak and covers her, _I'm so sorry Severus_ she croaks out. _I wandered - I I tried to fight back - I was weak I couldn't win_

_You have nothing to be sorry for - please rest, my child. Never call yourself weak again- I have not trained you to be weak-_ she nods drifting to sleep. 

*

I gasp as we leave the memory, Bill looks at me, tears streaming down his pale face, _he he he -_ it all clicks for him in that moment _what happened when Riddle found him? I know you have some kind of mem-_ I stop him extending my hand once more, he dives deep back into my memories. 

*

 _Aurora, R_ iddles voice rings sending chills down her spine _yes my lord, I came straight away_ she bows her head slightly as she makes her way to her seat. 

_Samson, has been dealt with -_ he starts _he is here to speak with you, you are under my protection while he is here,_ he ushers in the broken man, bloodied and bruised - inches from death. 

_Samson says, it was consensual- I'd like to see your memories please,_ Riddle rises and walks behind her, _your hand please_

_Yes my lord, I live only to serve you -_ her hand shakes as he takes it in his grasp and he peers through the memory, learning the truth of everything but he keeps quiet, for now. 

_Samson, you have lied to me, tck tck tck_ he places her hand on the table and stands behind her firmly. _You are far too valuable to lose currently, but I believe I have the perfect punishment for you, bring in his wife._

Aurora flashes to Riddle, terrified. In walks a petite woman, pregnant. _You summoned me my lord?_ She bows slightly her belly large filled with life. 

_Wait wait- my lord please_ Aurora too quickly grabs his hand and spins out of her chair, realizing what she has done she tries to drop his hand but he pulls her close _speak_ his voice filled with rage. 

_Please do not harm her nor their child - I - she is thirty nine weeks the baby is healthy and viable please -_ she turns to the woman whose comforting her mangled husband. _I will do anything please she is innocent in this she did not defile me_ an unwanted tear rolls down her cheek. 

_You are mine, you swore to me - do you not remember?_ He asks her quietly, _I do I do my lord forgive my transgression and words against you - but if you harm that woman and her child_ her eyes shift, unaware of what she is doing _I will harm you in return._

His smile is evil, yet beautiful _what have you done to me?_ Curiosity killed the cat, she whispers her eyes returning to normal _I've ruined you my lord._

_Samson, you must choose, your life or your wife's to pay the price of lying to me and defiling that of which belongs to me,_ the woman gasps her hand on her belly. 

_My lord please_ Aurora begs but he presses his finger to her lips to quell her pleading. 

_Kill her - I am worth more to you,_ the woman is crying begging Riddle for her life. Aurora's searching his eyes for any sign of humanity she plays her final card _obliviate her - do not do this - please I beg of you do not do this - obliviate her - show her a small mercy fo-for me please._ Tears rolling down her face, his eyes do not leave hers and he casts the killing curse, striking the woman down where she stood. 

She closes her eyes and turning her head away from him _,_ Samson does not weep for his child or his wife but merely says _it was a girl anyway_ , he spits out blood, _I need male heirs._

The noise that leaves Aurora's mouth is inhuman as she spins on her heels _CRUICO!_ The hate in her heart, fuels her as she brings this man to the edge of his life. His screams filling the room, bringing an evil smile to her lips. 

Riddle places his hand on her wand, _that's enough_ he whispers, she lowers her wand and sees the body and collapses to her knees. She crawls under the table and kneels next to the body, she knows what she must do, she carves the baby out of the corpse, breathing life into the child, she begins to cry and Aurora lets out a half chuckle looking at this little girl. She takes off her cloak and swaddles the baby, stitching the mother's body together, closing her eyelids she holds the baby and cries. 

_Narcissa!_ Riddle bellows, and she cracks in to see the mess that has unfolded 

_I couldn't leave Anya's baby - Cissy I know how hard it was for her to conceive please find her a home,_ Narcissa kneels down in front of her, _you saved this child's life, meet me later this evening, I know a family perfect for her - do you wish to name her? Did Anya have a name for her? They may change it but -_ Narcissa tucks curls behind Aurora's ear. 

_Diana_ Aurora chokes out, _if they allow it Anya wanted her to be named Diana._ Aurora hands the baby swaddled in a Slytherin cloak over to Narcissa, she nods and cracks out leaving Aurora in a bloodied mess. 

Samson is escorted out, not once looking at the body of his dead wife nor at Aurora the girl he defiled in a cage, Riddle walks to her _never ask me to show mercy - again._ She looks up at him _I saved the child - I know your rules on kids, never ask me again to spare any life for no one is innocent._ She looks down, _you're wrong that baby did nothing wrong she was innocent - as was Anya._

_You mean as innocent as you were?_ She locks eyes with him, _yes_ she hisses out _as innocent as I was._ He studies her expression, searching her eyes for answers, _this is war - there is no innocence, you - just as I are not innocent in this war, I know -_ he stops looking at the doorway. 

Lucius walks in, and sees Aurora covered in blood, as Riddle grips her arm tightly - as if he was interrupting a lovers quarrel, he looks sees Anya mangled on the floor _my lord? You summoned me?_ He bows his head, _yes I need you to arrange a quiet funeral for Anya._ He nods and wraps Anya in a white sheet, carrying her out of the room. 

_Aurora face me,_ he speaks to the her, yet she ignores him, he grabs her pulling her to her feet and grabs her face to lock into his gaze. He looks into her eyes, and his expression softens he pulls her into a hug and she begins to sob, he's only ever human with her and when no one else is around. 

He pulls her back and locks eyes with her, _you must be stronger than this, pull yourself together now._ She nods and wipes her tears away closing her eyes she occludes it all away, her body language changes becoming more and more numb, less like herself everyday. 

_You enjoyed using that curse on him, didn't you?_ She nods, she knows she cannot lie to him, there are rules. _I did my lord, but you already knew this. He deserved to die why didn't you let me kill him_ her body language shifts once more to the darkness. 

_You know better than to speak out against me, better than to touch me, use yourself as a bargaining chip with me, in front of anyone not within my immediate circle - you shall be punished but I will allow you a small mercy once and only once -_ he stops pulling her in close, he flashes a devilish smile and she locks eyes with him. 

_Yes my lord?_ She whispers, the toxicity between them is almost as unhinged as their chemistry with one another, something neither of them ever wanted, something they fight everyday against; and most days they lose. 

_Your punishment will be as always when you defile me, but tonight instead of rope, I will use satin ties. I will - do my best to conceal that memory. I will show you mercy if you indulge me with one simple truth -_ there is always a catch with Riddle _lie and I will be worse than he was._

_What would you like to know, you already know everything my lord,_ hinting to him that she is aware of how far he dived into her mind. 

_You care for me, why?_ He asks lifting her chin up meeting her lips she whispers to him, unable to deny the chemistry, the connection they have _the devil was once an angel Tom_ , he kisses her and they crack out together.

*

I nearly fall over, I'm panting heavily as Bill begins to pace around, _oh Merlin above- Aurora, Samson is Orion - he he_ I stop Bill in his tracks, _I am aware of who he is, I am intimately aware of him William._ He turns and grabs me into a hug, _you're not going to ask me about Riddle?_ He shakes his head no, _I saw enough - you had the evilest man to ever roam, wrapped around your wand, he was enamored by you._ I don't look up, _I saw how you were with him as well darling - I am not blind._ I let out a sigh of relief, _I never wanted to feel anything for him. After the Yule ball after everything he had done to me to all of us, I wanted to hate him - part of me did and does. I felt I could save him but I couldn't and he knew everything from the very beginning and yet he didn't kill me. I know I meant something to him, in a twisted way,_ I whisper to him. 

_This memory I will lock from the others, I promise you, the part about you and Riddle,_ he says kissing the top of my head. _No one will learn of these events from me._

_You cannot hide the entirety of the memory - they will know its been tampered with, if they find out - so be it, I have bigger and more pressing matters, like killing Sirius Black and Orion Morningstar,_ he holds me tighter, as if he can take away my pain and my memories as if I'm not tormented by them. 

_Bill - I don't understand how you can be so calm about this, had George -_ I stop, my heart sinks as he pulls away and cups my face with both of his hands. 

_Aurora- I am anything but calm but what I am is understanding, did you willingly go to him first? No - he raped you on the night you were supposed to be happiest, whether or not you were drunk or incredibly sober- the events leading you there, were out of your control. Do I like that you developed feelings for him? No - but who am I to judge you having to have spent so much time with this man and never once feel anything, I saw the memory - I saw how he was with you - you thought that if you could show him love and affection you could have changed his fate- your heart is so pure in this world of darkness. I am not George, there are things about your past that are not mine to judge my love, I stand by you and love you for all that you are - not matter who you were then or who you had to become to survive._

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, _I thought I truly thought that after showing you this memory you'd leave - Bill sometimes it would be so much easier to cave to the darkness within me, I -_ stop my voice cracking, _love you, my memories once debrief begins again - will not be for the faint of heart. I was on his arm, and when I wasn't- I was in Lucius's bed. I juggled my life at school, my friends, my training and the war on top of juggling George and his behaviors. I was making horcruxes daily for a little over thirty days, one new ring everyday almost. I do not think my heart is pure anymore, just as I do not think I have soul, I am tainted and damaged goods William._ My gaze drops and I feel the sobs I have been holding back, ripping me apart from the inside out. 

_You have the most beautiful heart and soul I have ever known, I am bound to you - nothing you can say nor do can keep me from loving you for the rest of my life,_ he pulls me and kisses me, our tongues dancing together in harmony. 

_*_

There's a knock on the door, Draco and Harry walk in together and then close the door. _I recognized him too,_ Draco says quietly. 

_I know love,_ I look over and see the tears in his gray eyes, _I showed Bill - that memory._

He nods and grabs Harry's hand _I showed Harry that memory too, I'm sorry._

I look over and see that Harry's face was wet, probably from crying _so, I take it you hate me?_ I say quietly looking at the floor. 

_I could never -_ says Harry _honestly - it made sense, there were times Riddle could have gone after us during school -_

_I made him swear - to never harm those I cared about as long as I followed his rules and obeyed him,_ I say looking up and searching Harry's eyes for a response. 

_Are you hurt that he's gone? That I killed him?_ Harry's voice cracks and it kills me to hear him ask me that, this man was responsible for his parent's death. 

_No, the part of me that may have missed him died when he did - I made it so,_ Harry looks at Draco who looks at me and nods. _When you killed him, you killed a horcrux that held my feelings for him, that piece of my soul that he had begun to occupy, it was a watch. Much like the one his father had worn, it was my first real horcrux before the rings, but once he died the tethering of our souls, our connection - died. You freed me, Harry._

Harry let's go of Draco and I let go of Bill and we hug and then the tears begin to fall, we hold each other tightly, keeping the other from falling apart completely, _I am so sorry that you have so much and have gotten so little in return,_ Harry's voice is a continuous sob. 

_I have all of you, a love of mine of which I've only ever read about, I have family Harry - I have everything I have ever needed or wanted,_ I cry into his shoulder. We stand together for a few more moments until we separate, Bill is the first one to break the silence, _Look I don't know how to go about this - Orion and your past darling, but know we should tell Selene. He isn't your family by blood and I think that is why he went as far as he did with you,_ Bill looks around trying to gain a consensus but then I speak up 

_They all need to know, what that man did to me, I don't care anymore. I am going to be their Queen - so they must learn how I handle things,_ I clear my throat and switch my outfit to something regal yet keeping my same aesthetic.

I turn and grab my wand and clip on my belt, Queen or not - I will never be caught unarmed ever again, I turn _let's go,_ and open the door and see Benji outside, he bows his head and I bow mine in return and walk to the middle of the living area and clear my throat the room silences. 

_Before I was your queen or queen to be - I was just Aurora Knight, a double agent for The Order, a dutiful foot soldier and above all - I was a deadly weapon. My handler was Severus Snape, my late father - may he Rest In Peace._ The room fills with voices chanting _Severus, may he Rest In Peace._

_I spent many years of my life putting my life on the line, never knowing true safety even now. I met Orion Morningstar under the alias of Samson Tharn, where this man had me abducted from a mission, sold like cattle for 4500 galleons, and then raped me and nearly killed me._ The words pour out of my mouth, and the people in the room - go pale. 

_I was rescued that night, but for his indiscretion against Tom Riddle, he had to make a choice his life or the life of his pregnant wife Anya, and he chose them to die, I saw him and had to face him for years, never once knowing who he truly was. Look at me, directly into my eyes as I promise you - his life will end by my hand._

I look down, for a moment and wipe a stray tear away, until I hear _what of the child?_

I look up, _I had mere minutes to save her life, so I did what I had to do - Diana was born at 2145 in the evening and weighed 8lbs and 6 ounces, she was was beautiful, but unsafe where she was born - Sa-Orion only wanted male heirs so he did not fuss when I gave her away. Narcissisa Malfoy found her distant family in Austria and as far as I know - they didn't change her name, the family - I believe their last name is Roswell, but -_ I scan the crowd, _I did what needed to be done - I had no idea who I was at that point._

_Did Riddle know?_ Ron asks, and gets shoved by Hermione _I think so - Selene told me he had me cloaked until he died - only presuming so that Orion couldn't hunt me down or hurt me, without Riddle being aware._ he nods at me and mouths _sorry._

I feel Bill's hand on my back and instantly I feel comfort. I look back at him and he smiles at me. Selene gets the message and everyone starts to move about their business once more. 

I look outside and get an eerily chill, _there's something out there -_ I look at the clock and it's barely eight pm, the day has gone by so quickly it's feels impossible. _I feel him Bill - Sirius._ I spin the ring on my finger and close my eyes _he's coming for me and he has the same blade he used on Remus - he looks deranged, the outside finally matches the madness within._ Bill pulls me closer to him, _how far away is he?_ I close my eyes again _three hours give or take - why?_ He leans down his lips brushing my ear - _I'll only need an hour darling_ I feel my ears get hot and we sneak off. 

*

We can't keep our hands off one another once we make it through the door and lock it. His mouth hungry on my skin, leaving bites along my collarbone and neck, I moan out quietly biting my lip as he casts a spell on the door. He starts to undress me as I undress him, matching speed for speed, touch for touch, he picks me up and I see the devil flash in his eyes as he takes the spell off the door - he looks at me _one peep above a whisper - and I'll stop because they'll all hear_ I groan and then yelp as he throws me on the bed, he gets on his knees and pulls my legs open and slides me in front of his face as he starts to suck on my clit. 

_Oh_ I bite my curled index finger, my back arching, he pulls me closer and holds me tighter as his tongue swirls around my clit. I feel like I'm holding my breath I lose my hands on his hair I loosely lock my ankles behind his neck, he looks up at me and slowly slides in two fingers, _Bi-Bill pl-please I-_ I hold my moans in and I feel myself getting closer and closer.

_Tell me what you want from me my darling do you want me here or up there,_ he begins to kiss my thighs, biting and sucking them; leaving marks all over me. 

_Fu-fuck me_ I plead, lost in the pleasure my body entering cloud nine as he picks me up _lock your- there we go - good girl,_ he's breathless as he slams my back against the wall and covers my mouth _I want to fuck you right - will you let me?_ I nod underneath his mouth, I lock my ankles tighter and hold his shoulders for dear life as he slams himself into me, I cry out against his hand as he rocks my absolute world, _not a noise or I'll stop_ he growls in my ear and I begin to reach climax he locks eyes with me _can you?_ I nod and maneuver my hands around him and we climax together as I release - I cry out against his ear and he groans my name. 

As tired as he is, he carries me and lays me under the sheets and we lay intertwined as lovers do. 

*

I wake up gasping for air and Bill startles next to me, _what what is it Aurora?_ I look to him _he's here - I I have to go now before he tries to hurt anyone!_ I rip the sheets off and catch a glimpse of my naked reflection; reminding myself I survived all these horrors - that tonight I will not die because I have too much to lose now. I touch my hair and it braids itself down my back, I run both my index and middle finger over my collarbone and my uniform appears, I go to clip my belt on - but then I remember something- my nonverbals are as Riddle put it "god tier". I drop the belt and slide two daggers in my boot holsters and I spin and see Bill fumbling to get dressed, once he's ready we leave to the main room where everyone is staring at me - my eyes blacker than the void. 

Selene tries to stop me, seeing that I'm unarmed she yells at me, I turn to her, her face pales once she sees my eyes - I wave my hands and everyone is seated. I turn to Bill and without saying a word, I touch his face _I love you._

_Aurora Morningstar! Come out here and meet your fate!_ He yells to me from outside, I hear Remus screaming for me to not go out there unarmed I turn to him and look down at my boots he doesn't stop but he understands as I return my gaze. 

I open the door and face my fate

Leaving behind everyone I love inside

To either die 

Or return 

A god. 

_*_

_How nice of you to join me your majesty,_ Sirius bows - not even Lucius Malfoy looked this deranged and the man was tortured by Riddle for days on end. _Ready to die?_ He laughs out at me and I raise my fists and stand in the fighting position I know all to well. 

He lunges at me the blade nearly hitting me as I dive out of the way, sweeping his feet out he rolls. I see him stumbling, that blade must be pure gold- because it seems to be wearing him down. I rise to my feet and flick my wrists the sword goes flying into the trunk of a tree. 

_You bitch,_ he pants taking out his wand _you fucking bitch_ he begins to cast hexes but I block every single one. 

_This - this is for Severus_ \- I snap my fingers and the cruciatus curse hits him like a train, his screams fueling me. 

I smile _this is for Nova and her firstborn child,_ I snap and his legs break, him writing under the pressure of my dark magic. 

_This is for Remus_ I snap again and his arms break at the elbows, he's crying for mercy but I don't know what that means. 

_This is for George, Lee and Bill_ I clap and his spine breaks, I hear the glass of the windows shattering. I raise him up in the air as he floats I walk towards his face his hair matted with blood and sweat. 

I roll my fingers, him spinning to face me and the group of people gathered around the shattered windows _this is for me - tell me your secrets_

_Are you bewitched?_ He laughs manically _never had to be to hate you - you being born ruined my life - you had to die - you proved rather resilient even as a child._

_Did you set the fire to Severus's cottage?_ He laughs again nodding, _with Dumbledore's help - imagine my surprise when I see Remus bring you home on holiday._

_So you killed the love of your life?_ I ask him angry 

_She wouldn't be mine - so I made sure she couldn't belong to anyone anymore_ , his smile stained with blood. 

The darkness in me hits a new high the light in my is slipping and soon - there won't be a 'me' to save. 

_Did you ever love Remus?_ He looks at me and locks eyes with Remus from inside, he looks away almost ashamed _of course I did - he was never the reason of my hate - you were._

I look down and ball my fist and punch him straight in the nose, he spits blood on me and I smear it off my face. 

There are two conflicting voices in my head, one Riddle and one is Severus 

_Kill him - do it - you know he needs to die, do not be weak_ Riddle hisses _a Queen can never be seen as weak._

_She is not weak! Aurora get a hold of yourself! You are so much more than this!_ Severus pleads with me. 

I realize - they are standing behind me as I feel Riddle's hand on my hip he pulls me back into him _it's so easy, I taught you this - just a quick snap and he'll be gone, you'll be free Aurora -_ I feel a shiver down my spine. 

Severus grabs me and face me towards the house _do not lose yourself here look LOOK at them Aurora who do you see? What do you see? You see your family - those are not cheers of joy or celebration but of fear! Aurora!_ He spins me back and cups my face _I am gone - killing Sirius will not bring me nor your mother back. You cannot right this with a wrong -_

_don't be weak! I trained you better!_ Riddle bellows. 

_She is not weak! I TRAINED HER! She is powerful, powerful beyond any measure of man! Aurora listen to me, listen to your father - call Moody - he will help you._ Severus pleads with me once more. 

_I -_ I feel the tug of the light once more - trying to restore balance. I collapse to my knees and scream holding my aching head. _I am with you always my child,_ Severus fades as does Riddle. 

I hear footsteps and I spin and slam the ground casting a ring of gray fire around Sirius and I. 

I look up and see Moody - speak of the devil. 

_How did you get me here?_ He asks in his evening robes. _I got a doe - oh,_ he nods understanding. 

_Promise me he will go to Azkaban, Moody,_ I don't look up afraid of how my eyes look now. 

_Yes yes of course - Aurora this flame is incredibly hot,_ I look up 

_What were my final words to you when I was cracked into the Battle of Hogwarts?_ I look directly at him and he sighs

_If I die, it was an honor fighting beside you - promise me they won't be sad for forever_ he repeats word for word what I said to him. 

_What did I tell you in response?_ He asks me I look down a tear rolling down my bloodied cheek. 

_A father must outlive his children, I'll see you after alive and well or I'll kill you myself_ I say he nods. 

I drop the circle and he looks at me, _where is the artifact? We need to lock it up immediately._

I turn and look at the tree - I smelted it inside and he groans _just one easy day Aurora - can you give me just that?_ He stamps his staff and Aurors come flying from the trees and apprehend Sirius whose most likely dying. 

_Kill me you weak bitch! Kill me!_ He screams I stand up and face him 

_I'll be front row for your kiss Sirius,_ Moody pats me on the shoulder and I give him a nod as I stumbled way back to the cabin. 

I don't make it there, in fact I don't make it anywhere but to the ground underneath my feet.


	22. Release Me

_DAY SEVEN // MAY 29th 1998 // 0500_

_Shh shh she's waking up!_ I hear Ron hushing everyone, _there she is! Told you she wasn't dead!_

Ron scoops me up from the ground and carries me inside, past the strangers I still don't really know, and lays me on the couch and instantly, I smile seeing Molly and Arthur, _oh my goodness dear! Ron do be careful with her!_ Ron rolls his eyes, and gives me a wink I look over and see Bill sitting by my head

_I didn't kill him -_ I croak out. 

He nods, _I know we all saw them with you - an interesting combination of people you summoned,_ hinting that everyone saw Riddle and Severus with me. 

_I didn't die did I?_ He shakes his head, _for once you merely passed out - all that magic you used - you have to learn balance Aurora remember what your core means, you use dark for light intentions - channeling only one is what breaks you, balance my love._ He kisses my forehead in front of mum and dad and I feel myself having to explain myself all over again. 

I go to open my mouth and mum must've read my mind _Aurora dear - its okay - we understand,_ she smiles _we have family dinner tomorrow - you both can catch us up - on whatever you wish dear,_ she runs her hand over my forehead moving stray hairs that fell out of my braid off my face. 

_He's my soulmate,_ is all I can say with a tear rolling down my face and she and Arthur just smile, Arthur places his hand on Bill's shoulder as if somehow Arthur knew how Bill felt about me, like a congratulatory shoulder hold. 

_Rest dear, we have so much to talk about when you wake up,_ she tucks me into the couch and I grab her hand _thank you mum - for everything_ I slur out before falling asleep. 

* 

They all must've taken shifts, because when I wake up I see Luna and Zabini sitting opposite of me, while Bill sleeps leaning against the couch I'm on. 

_You still need sleep silly girl,_ Luna teases and Zabini looks over to me and smiles _don't worry all your 'subjects' went home - where ever that is. It's just us in the cabin now - you can breathe again,_ he says quietly as to not wake up Bill. 

_I love you guys together,_ I croak out my throat dry and scratchy. 

_We know, now back to sleep with you,_ Luna gets up and gently retucks me in, kissing my forehead, I ease back into sleep. 

*

Next shift is George and Lee accompanied by Freddie and Angelina, _Freddie - what about these colors?_ Freddie smiles at me, _good morning - you need rest._ I manage to stick my toungue out at him. 

_Show me the colors Angelina - I want to see,_ I wince as I try to sit up, she shakes her head at me and laughs, she spells the book to me, and shows me the colors, I look at her, and smile as she explains that should pick pale colors because of the beach setting, but how much she detests yellows like these. _What's so funny?_ She giggles at me and Freddie. 

_I enjoy the peony pink, I think peonies are beautiful this time of year!_ She says almost too loudly, I chuckle and wince _I love peonies the pale pink would look beautiful this time of year - you could even do a blush gown - that would_ I cough, wincing _make your complexion pop._ Freddie just smiles at me and Angelina's eyes are bright _what do you think Freddie?_ Freddie kisses her deeply _, that sounds lovely darling._

_I have the perfect dress in my head for you_ I slur out, falling back asleep as they continue to discuss weddings. 

* 

Neville and Theo are reading about Phoenix history, Hermione and Pansy are curled up together as Hermione reads Little Women aloud to her, I smile drifting back to sleep once more. 

*

Harry and Draco are curled up together, Harry sleeps as Draco runs his hand through his hair, while reading, not even looking up at me _go back to sleep - its nearly five in the morning - we are the last group to keep an eye on you._

I open my mouth to fight back and Draco puts down his book, shaking his head at me, he mouths _don't make me wake Harry._

I smile and close my eyes and lay there hoping sleep would take me at any moment. 

* 

I wake up to the silent yet deafening sounds in the kitchen, Bill is sitting in a chair reading some paperwork, there is some coffee on the end table I assume is mine, I try and sit up, Cedric sees me struggle and comes over and assists me, _you all woke up the queen! Off with your heads!_ he smiles and I laugh a little, regretting showing them muggle movies now. He hands me a plate of eggs and sausage with some toast _eat - you'll feel better._

I look around seeing only my people I can breathe again. Bill moves and comes and sits next to me, handing me some paperwork, _I thought I shouldn't wait - Severus's body has been signed for - the funeral is planned for the 31st of this month - in a few days actually, you need to sign off on these and let them know what Severus would have wanted._ Bill looks grim as I look over the paperwork, I bite my lip. 

_I want it filled with the reddest roses they can find, those were his favorite, with babies breath casually in there as well,_ my voice cracks little remembering he is in fact gone, and Sirius killed him. 

Tears well up in my tired eyes, _I let my father's killer walk free,_ I whisper. 

_No no you did not Aurora - his sentencing date is the day after the funeral - where we learn his fate,_ he says trying to give me hope. 

_I - he has no other family but me, everyone on his side is dead or terribly estranged so it'll be incredibly small,_ I quickly change the subject. 

I eat my breakfast in silence and look to Bill whose handing the documents to Charlie who hands it to the owl and closes the window, I stand up and wobble a little trying to collect myself, I make my way to the back room in hopes that I can shower the feelings away. 

I feel Bill behind me and I smile knowing that he's following me, to help me, and hopefully fuck me. 

* 

I hear the door close behind me and Bill helps me undress, I didn't even realize how many new scars I picked up yesterday - it happened so fast that I didn't even realize he may have gotten some good hits in at some point, _he didn't touch me...._ I look in the mirror confused

_The dark magic you were using yesterday - what happened to him happened to you - we think it's because you were using some really old magic and accidentally tethered yourself to him, but we don't really know for sure,_ Bill whispers to me as he spins me around and kisses me. 

_I will run you your bath, and then go lay down - you really need to rest, so I must control myself, you literally had a snapped spine a few hours ago,_ He walks away from my naked body, using every ounce of self control he has and goes and runs me a hot bath.

_Just - will you come lay with me? In the tub?_ He laughs and shakes his head no, as I walk inside the bathroom, he groans _I cannot be that close to you - and not touch you - not how I want to nor how you want me too, Aurora please -_ he leans to my ear _you are driving me mad - let me watch you bathe - that alone may send me over the edge,_ his breathy voice on my ear makes me shudder. 

_I - fine,_ I groan as he helps me into the tub, kisses me and walks out, turning back he groans and rubs his face, he lays on the bed and attempts to distract himself with a book, peering over at me ever so slightly every few moments, to make sure I am okay.

I decide to tease him, just a little, as I tilt my head back into the water, wetting my dark mane and begging to be touched I rub my sponge all over my body sensually, he groans _you are making a mockery of my self control._

_I have no idea what you're talking about,_ I run my fingers over my collarbone and he groans pulling a pillow over his head and covers his wandering eyes. 

I laugh as rolls over and finish washing myself, I call him over to help me but I think he must've fallen asleep, I grip the edges of the tub and get out, wrapping a towel around me I dry my hair as soon as I get out of the bathroom, seeing him peacefully sleeping makes my heart soar. 

He has been going nonstop for a week - to think all of this has been a week - makes me exhausted too. 

I drop my towel in front of the mirror and look over my body, rubbing new pink scars, rage slowly overcoming me, I should have killed him - I should have taken justice into my own hands, just as he took my parents from me. I want to smash the mirror to pieces - I almost do until I hear Bill snore quietly, I feel the rage subsiding as I lock eyes on his sleeping body, so peaceful. 

The hate in my soul has become too much for me to handle. 

I quickly throw on an oversized Slytherin quidditch shirt that once belonged to Draco - and a pair of lace black panties and crawl into bed with Bill, who instinctively wraps his arms around me - making me feel safe - I drift to sleep. 

*

I wake up and the sun is setting, Bill is sitting up reading in bed, our things packed - the house is quiet. 

_What's wrong where are you going? Are you leaving m-_ he stops me and kisses me gently, 

_It's been a week - its time to go - Hagrid is going to come and reset the wards and such, give you new coins and new passwords - seeing what Orion means - we thought best to change it, to phoenix. I wasn't going to wake you up so I let you sleep, everyone went back to their homes as it was deemed safe, its time for us to head home._

_Oh -_ I pull myself up _I don't have anywhere to go - I can just stay her-here_ my voice cracks and I feel embarrassed.

_I was going to ask you, if you would be okay.... moving in with me, please don't cry -_ he sets his book down and holds me, _I - mean I love you - and I want you to come home with me, the cottage has always been somewhat ours, if that's okay with you..._ he says slowly petting my hair, I let out a small cry 

_I'd love to live with you William - we pretty much already did before - but now - I want to live live with you -_ I smile pulling away from his grasp I pull myself on top of him, and kiss him holding his face, _when can we go home?_

He smiles at me, kissing me deeply _whenever you're ready, its ready for us. I have to confess I already moved everything from here - to the cottage so I am glad you were really happy about it,_ he runs his hand through his hair and I chuckle kissing him again and again. 

_Well then - lets go home._

_*_

_SEA COTTAGE // DAY 7 // 2045 // MAY 29TH 1998_

It's just as I remembered it, a bright smile overcomes my lips, as I walk through the floo into the hallway, seeing his- our room I run down the hall and burst through, and jump on the bed, he chases after me and lands next to me on the bed, that even has new sheets, I roll over and see him smiling, I grab his face and kiss him - happier than I have ever been before. 

_This is what freedom feels like, right?_ I say breathless, he nods kissing me deeper, harder, his mouth hungry for mine. 

_You will always know freedom with me - I swear to you my angel,_ I roll on top of him and kiss him my hair falling all around him. 

_Swear to me - that this is forever,_ I smile as he spins, pinning me on my back, I squeal loudly. 

_This is forever,_ he smiles as he kisses me again. 

* 

I roll over onto my back, and think - of all the memories here, both good and bad, _would you ever want to live elsewhere?_

He rolls onto his back and turns his head to the side to meet my eyes, _I never really thought about it - I - think I would, this could be a summer home for the whole family, there's so many memories in these walls that I almost didn't want to come here._

_I - feel the same way - I had an idea, its crazy but -_ I stop biting my lip I look up at the ceiling, _what if we viewed some of the properties Severus and Nova left me? I mean where do Queens and Kings live nowadays?_ I half chuckle. 

_Let's do it, we can go tomorrow - you also have to meet with the person reading Severus's will - there is far more I guess that he left you, Nova has vaults that you need to collect, a busy day ending all with family dinner - i-if that's okay?_ he whispers to me, rolling onto his side and tucks some stray curls behind my ear. 

_yeah, that actually sounds quite lovely -_ I groan, _I hate this, so often do I forget he is actually gone and this isn't just some bad dream._

_Sometimes I forget he was your father, but then I remember the way he revered, doted on about you, I remember once I saw you two training, and he had accidentally struck you too hard, and I never thought I could see the man get paler than he was, you laughed it off and he smiled at you and helped you up._ Bill looks up at the ceiling avoiding my eyes as a tear falls down the side of my face. 

_He was a lost man, broken by someone he had once trusted so much,_ I gulp _he was never cruel to me, unless I had earned it, and I mean truly earned it. I never thought I could miss someone so much,_ my voice shakes. _I wish I had, had more time with him._

_He would be incredibly proud of you, and that man is hard to please,_ he smiles softly. 

* 

_Will you take me to the beach? I want to lay with you under the stars,_ I look over at him and he smiles at me. 

* 

Our walk to the beach is quiet as we pass Dobby's grave, I transfigure roses out of some seaweed and lay them on his grave. 

I begin to strip, the moonlight shining on my scarred body, Bill strips to just his boxers and lays out the blanket and he lays down, admiring my olive skin shinning in the moonlight. 

_See something you like William?_ I run my fingers over my collarbone and then down my side tracing the outline of my body. 

_I am addicted to what I see,_ he says hungry for me. 

* 

I walk into the water, once it hits my hips I submerge myself and rise, the saltwater sliding down my wet skin, _join me!_ I holler to the shoreline he strips completely and meets me in the water. 

I hop, him catching me, I lock my ankles around him and then my elbows and we lock eyes as we wade in the calm ocean. 

_Aurora -_ he whispers to me, the glimmer in his eyes makes me weak - _I -_ he stumbles for a minute, I kiss him like they do in the movies. 

_Your thought will come back to you, when its ready,_ he smiles at me.

* 

We are pruned as we reach the shoreline again, _I'll start a fire and we can camp out here_ Bill says to me, kissing my cheek. 

_you're making me nervous - whats on your mind - I feel conflict within you... are you second guessing this, us?_ I fidget as I pull his shirt over my head and drying myself with a nonverbal. 

_No - no I am not second guessing this or us, I - there is something I am contemplating - nothing bad my love,_ he says kissing my forehead. 

* 

We lay intertwined together under a large blanket, the crackling of the fire sends me into a state of pure bliss, Bill is asleep and I lift my wand looking at my clock its nearly _0200_ in the morning, I extinguish the fire, and crack us inside, landing on his bed - he doesn't move or wake up. 

I cannot sleep, my mind is too loud, my guilt eating me alive for not killing Sirius, for being put in that situation, for sensing Bill's feelings, I wish I were normal for him, would he even love me if I was? 

I close my eyes and I hear the screams of Sirius Black, begging me for mercy - my eyes rip open and I rub my face hard, the nightmares are back, my memories are plaguing me. 

I just wish I could remember my life before all of this, but that person, that version of myself is gone for forever. 

I look over at him, and he’s so peaceful, as if he didn't die in this bedroom. 

All of my memories are blurry, the voices in my head are trying to hurt me - I shake my head hard trying to shake the demons away. 

I quietly get out of bed and go to the kitchen, maybe some tea could help - something - maybe a sleeping potion would do the trick. 

I stop in my tracks, rubbing my eyes I see the red eyes of Master Kane every time I close mine...

I just need some a potion, I need some peace of mind - I open the cabinets and find one, I sigh with relief as I uncork it - I can't bring myself to drink it. 

_how did we get in to the house?_ Bill's groggy voice comes from down the hallway. 

I startle, nearly dropping the bottle on the ground, _oh!_

_are you alright?_ He puts his hands on my shoulders. 

_no - honestly I am deteriorating in this cottage - y-you died here, I see his eyes when I close mine, I hear Sirius begging me for his life when I try to sleep - I am being attacked by my subconscious William,_ my voice trembling as I set down the bottle, my body shakes a little. 

He corks the bottle and spins me, _I didn't even think about what this place could do to you, we can always go to the Burr-_ he stops and looks down, _you really don't have any safe places do you?_ he says quietly. 

_I - no, no I don't, I can't sleep - but I can't take potions either, they make me feel dull, my magic dulls its - I hate it,_ I say flustered. 

_William, as much as I want this place to be home, I - Fleur this was her home, this was your home with her - to think that we share the same bed you did with her, I just - every where in this cottage I am being plagued by memories - only the sad ones it seems,_ I look down away from him. 

_We will find our place - tomorrow we will have a new place, a place that is ours and ours alone, I promise you,_ he takes my hands and wraps me into a hug, _its just for tonight - the bed by the way is new, the sheets, the mattress, even the pillows are all new for you - I didn't want there to be any sign of anyone else but you in my bed,_ he says kissing the top of my head. 

_I'm slowly killing myself William, I am driving myself crazy - I'm trying so hard to be normal for them, for you -_ he grabs my face, angry. 

_Stop - Aurora - I know who I fell in love with, I know who you are - normal has never been your style, I know you try too hard to fit in sometimes, but you don't have to do that for me, you never have to hide yourself, not from me not from anyone, they all know who you are Aurora, these are your demons talking, they are trying to consume you - why didn't you tell me you've been struggling?_ he looks so sad, 

_I don't want you to look at me like that - like I'm some broken toy you need to fix,_ the words leave my mouth so quietly I don't think he heard me. 

_You have experienced enough trauma to last eternities Aurora, you are allowed to be a little cracked here and there,_ he says pulling my face up to meet his gaze, _you just survived a trauma by a man that helped raise you, a man who killed your parents, you cannot keep occluding - you are beginning to slip from reality..._ his voice cracks. 

_I need to numb the pain William - I need to keep it off my mind, I spend so many of my nights locked in a haze of trauma and pain, some nights are easier and I can be lulled to sleep but tonight was just a bad night - I can feel something is going on with you - and I'm afraid you've finally had enough of me,_ my bottom lip quivers. 

_Aurora, I could never be tired of you, I fucking love you, I am never leaving your side - ever. Please let me take you to a mind-healer, please for me just try to talk with someone,_ he pleads with me and I nod, finally caving _._

He gives me a soft smile and kisses me again, he picks me up onto the counter and holds my face, _Aurora hear me when I say this, I am not George. I will never leave you, never cheat on you, never hurt you. This isn't how love is supposed to be or feel, your version of love is warped, let me show you what love is, let me love you the way you deserve to be loved, please,_ he kisses my forehead lightly. 

_I am so scared to lose you, I won't survive,_ my voice trembles. 

_You won't ever lose me, this is forever, remember?_ His voice steady and firm. 

I breathe out a shaky breath, and nod _this is forever._

* 

He picks me up off the counter and I wrap myself around him, and he carries me back to the bedroom, setting me down he walks to his side and climbs in, pulling the blanket over us, I turn to face him and he does the same. 

_when you can't sleep at night - wake me, until you see the healer - I will distract you from the pain and the flashbacks as much as I can,_ he kisses my lips lightly. 

I nod, yawning he pulls me closer to him as he wraps his arms around me I begin to feel safe enough to drift into sleep, my mind feels like oatmeal I am so tired when the words fall out of my mouth, _I want to marry yo-_ I yawn my eyelids heavier and heavier with every blink, until I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

*


	23. Free

_may 29 1998 // 0630 // shell cottage_

I wake up - and for once I don't regret the day before it begins, Bill is peacefully sleeping, I look over at him and then back at the ceiling, wondering how today will end up going. 

_I can hear your mind moving a mile a minute darling, its far too early to be thinking that hard,_ he grumbles still half asleep. 

_go back to sleep, its still fairly early,_ I whisper to him trying to keep him as sleepy as I can so he can rest - for once without having to worry about me. 

_nope, we're up now - seeing as you're not going back to sleep neither am I,_ he stretches and rolls over to face me, I look over and his scars are peeping through, he sees me eyeing them

_Darling - is everything alright?_

I jolt back to reality, _yes just -_ I touch the tops of the scars, _you died here, you died here and I know I've died countless times but it- I'm sorry I- don't know whats come over me,_ I drop my hand and he grabs it.

_I think that we need to get out of here today, on errands and then family dinner this evening, we can stop at your favorite flower shop too - and that little boutique that you love - let me distract you from your mind today,_ he says kissing the back of my hand, as I smile at him. 

_That sounds lovely - do you want to go to a muggle place with me today? I think you'll enjoy it - its been a while since I've been there. If that's alright,_ he nods and smiles at me, _what ever you'd like to do - come get dressed and I'll start coffee._

He kisses me twice on the lips and gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

I throw my sheets, today will be a good day, its been too long since I was able to smile and just 'be', today I'm just Aurora, not a Queen or a General - I am just me. 

I stand in front of the mirror and Bill walks out, his hair flowing on his shoulders, its as if he moves in slow motion, the scars on his face, how he struts - sends me into a haze of desire, he is a bad boy, he always has been and now he's mine. I instinctively bite my lip and blush and he smiles kissing me, _you know what that does to me_ he whispers in my ear, lightly biting my lobe. 

I look into the mirror, _what should I wear?_ he stands behind me, moving my hair from my back and kisses the back of my neck, _nothing darling - nothing does you justice I'm afraid,_ I feel the tips of my ears getting hot. 

_Well its been a while since I've been to the burrow - should I wear anything in particular?_ He hums in my ear, _dress how ever you'd like ._

_*_

  


I turn and face him and he smiles, _gods - that- that is my shirt you little thief -_ he kisses me as I giggle, _you can sort me out later - do I look alright? I know the slit is a little high - I can chan-_ he stops me, confused _no - you will not change - I love how you dress, go finish getting ready and I'll meet you out in the kitchen -_

* 

I take one more look in the mirror before grabbing my bag and placing my belt and weapons inside, just in case. Bill hands me a travel mug and kisses me holding me close. 

_Hang on tight -_ I smile deviously at him, and with that we crack out in muggle London, in an alley way across the street from a little cafe, Bill looks at me smiling _does that say what I think it does?_

_Yes, I love this place -_ I smile looking at the sign _Dash of Magic_ he says slowly. I wink and grab his hand and book it across the busy street. 

We walk inside, looking around the bookshelves cower over us, lining the upstairs and downstairs, records, a little bakery in the back and a piano in the corner, _Rory! Oh - dear hold on! I'll be right there!_ she hollers to me and I smile as her husband walks out of the back filling the pastry shelf. 

_Aurora! It has been ages, you have kept Cassie worried!_ Richard comes and gives me a large hug, swallowing me in his arms. 

_Now- this isn't Drake, who is this? Hi! I'm Richard and this is Cassie!_ he points at himself and then out at her as she is brushing the dust off her apron and walks over to us. 

_This - is William,_ I say smiling holding his arm - Bill smiles and extends his hand to Richard, _lovely to meet you -_ they shake hands and Cassie grabs me and hugs me holding me almost too tightly. 

_Cassie - she is okay, we've seen the papers_ Richard looks around and ushers us further into the cafe as it begins to fill. 

Bill looks at me, confused and we sit down, _No - we are not like you two, we were friends with the Gomez's, we kept quiet for many reasons I'm sure you know them Mr. Weasley,_ Richard says low, Cassie places her hand on his and sighs. 

_Rory comes whenever she can, she normally only brought that Drake boy, or Mr. Moody,_ Cassie says quietly. 

_Draco, Cassie his name is Draco,_ I smile softly and she chuckles a little, _always liked him - hes a good man._

I look over at Bill who is so confused, _I get the paper sent here for them, to keep them up to date, Moody has this place spelled for their protection - they live above the cafe - no one knows they exist for a reason - it just has been so long since I was able to see them, letters only for a while._ I look at them, then back at Bill who nods smiling, understanding. 

_This is actually the least surprising thing I have learned about you,_ he takes my hand and kisses the back of it and I smile, scrunching my nose at him _._

We sit and talk for about an hour, drinking tea and coffee, Bill learning stories of me when I was a child, hearing more about my deceased family, until my wand rings and I snap seeing the time - I bite my lip and look back at them _I - we have to go, I have to go to Severus's will reading and sign on some papers for my biological mother's vaults - I promise,_ I grab their hands, _that we will come visit more._

They nod, our hands tangled up together for dear life, Cassie and I walk to the door where Richard and Bill talk for a moment, probably having the 'if you hurt her' talk, we hug them, she hold my face, _Selene would be so proud of you darling - just as he would_ I nod smiling as a tear rolls down my cheek. She hands me a few packages and I tuck them into my bag as we leave. 

* 

We crack outside of Gringotts, and I quickly refresh my makeup and Bill hugs me, _kiss me_ I plead and he does, _we will see them again - now lets get this all done,_ we walk in and make our way to the main podium, waiting for the Goblin to notice us, I pull all the paperwork and clear my throat, _I am hear for a reading of a will, to collect some vaults and sign them to me - and I have ten minutes until I am late -_ he drops the paper and looks at me, he nods and collects my paperwork, we wait for only a few minutes until we are greeted by a small group of people and are escorted to a small room. 

_The Reading of Severus Snape's will goes as follows:_ his voice makes my breath catch - its him its Severus. 

_I hereby leave everything to my only daughter, Aurora Nova Morningstar-Snape, I leave her all of my properties, money, artwork everything._ His voice fades out, as I am handed stacks and stacks of paperwork, signing more vaults over to me, when I hear her voice. 

_I hereby leave my heir Aurora Snape Morningstar, my daughter and future Queen - everything, she will never go without for she is royalty._ She sounds so much like me, Bill turns to me, _Snape was your middle name - I - I think he changed it when she died._

_I -_ they hand me more and more paperwork, _these four floors belong to you - you must sign for them today and can view th-,_ I choke on my spit

_Excuse me? You said four floors?_ He nods at me

_Your mother was a princess, then a Queen - these are her personal vaults only, no don't sign there- initial here -_ his long nail slides across the paper as I fix my mistake. 

I nod, they add an extension charm on a couple envelopes handing them to me and I put them in my bag _\- in the case of Severus's death - there is a clause in their marriage agreement that the Kingdom will pay for his funeral - as I see here - they have - and he will buried next to her - yes in the family grounds in France,_ He shows me on the paper what the fuck he's talking about and I stay nodding my head like a bobble head toy. 

* 

I almost decline seeing the vaults today, but Bill says yes for me - we start our walk to the starting floor and when we get to my floor, I unlock the first vault using my blood and the door hisses as it slowly opens - revealing more gold and jewels in one vault than I think are in the entire world. I gasp and grab Bill whose stunned silent. I quickly grab the door and close it, shaking my head _we can do this another time, please Bill_ I whisper under my breath and he nods in agreement. 

* 

_STREETS OF LONDON // MAY 29TH 1998 // 1035_

_I - feel sick,_ I gasp a little trying to slow my heart beat down, he grabs me and holds me tight, petting my hair lightly _I am so sorry - I am - that was -_

I stop him _don't apologize we didn't see that coming - we have a few properties to go see_ he doesn't let me go, holding me even tighter _thank you for taking me to meet them, I feel honored, I love you._

I pull back and smile, _i love you too_

_*_

_Sea Cottage // 1530 //_

I stop at the gate opening my hand shaking trying to get myself to open the latch but I can't. _I -_ the memories are flooding back, I snap my hand back and rub it hard. 

_Let me darling, here give me your hand,_ he whispers as he opens the latch and swings the door open, grabbing my hand in his we walk to the front door, _roses?_

_He loved them, we planted these end of my second year,_ I smile softly thinking of that memory, my finger gently lifting a bud to my nose I breathe the aroma in deeply, _we spelled them, they last all year round, they never wilt when trimmed or picked and grow back nearly instantaneously._ I pluck one and hand it to him, he brings it to his nose, the floral aroma engulfing him. 

I open the pale blue door and stop at the doorframe peering inside it doesn't feel the way it did the day he was found, but as it always did; like home. 

I take a step inside and breathe it all in, it even smells like him, the bookshelves everywhere a small fire place, the couches with crotchet blankets; the house colors. 

_I cannot recall a time I've actually been here before,_ he whispers to me. 

_I practically lived here, I did live here until I moved to The Burrow,_ my hands running over the bookshelves and then I get it - _this this is her painting, I always asked him where he got it from_ , I stare at the canvas, a stone castle by sea, a dull moon and dull stars - _but we loved with a love that was more than love -_ I recite from memory his voice entangling mine, _I and my Annabel Lee, with a love the winged seraphs of heaven; coveted her and me._

_Edgar Allan Poe?_ Bill asks me and I merely nod, shaking the tear loose. 

_I never understood this painting or poem, but she painted it for him - and he loved it, I told him once how beautiful it was and he moved it from his room out here - for me._ I smile softly remembering him moving it for me, _I never thought it would feel like home again._

I stop at the hallway and exhale before walking to his room, opening the door it's like he never died here, there are no stains, no reminders. I without thinking open a dresser drawer and pull out one of his blacker jumpers and bring it to my nose, breathing in his cologne. I take a couple and push them into my bag and close the drawer. 

_You know I'm fairly certain you don't have to sneak those out, he was your father,_ Bill smiles softly leaning against the doorframe. I let out a breathy chuckle, _I know I just -_ I shrug, _he - I have clothes from everyone, he always used to make the funniest remarks when he saw me wearing a 'Diggory' or 'Potter' quidditch jersey._

_How do you feel about living here? We'd of course change the necessary things but how do you feel?_ Bill asks walking towards me 

_I can't forget what happened here, but it's almost like my family home, we have I think one more? Bill tell me could you live here?_ I cross my arms and look at him and he smiles, _I'll follow you anywhere Aurora - if you want to live here then let's do it - if you want to go see the other place then we can do that too._ His answer gives me nothing to go off of. 

I groan, walking past him I walk out and see the three other rooms, and bathroom. _This room has a bathroom attached so technically it's a four bed two full bath cottage -_ he says quietly kissing the back of my neck. 

_Ready?_ I nod and we crack out. 

*

I see a huge stone home, I look at Bill who flips the latch up as we walk, there is a note taped to the door - 

*

_for you my star_

_Father_

_*_

_I -_ handing him the note I open the door and walk into the empty home, the walls stone and the floor a beautiful dark wood, there is a beautiful iron spiral staircase, on my right and then so much natural light. 

_Bill - this_ he's reading some note he found tapped to a window inside, _this has a master bedroom with a master bath, along with four bedrooms upstairs, eight bedrooms on this floor and not to mention the large cellar, all with their own bathrooms. This house has an extensive undetectable extension charm on it, there are thirteen bedrooms alone Aurora_ he laughs smiling. 

I walk further in and stop and see the fire place has a painting above it - it's an oil painting of Severus and Nova on their wedding day _, in a_ _castle by the sea_ I whisper. 

_This is it - Bill this is our home, if if that's alright wi-_ he swoops me up and kisses me hard, spinning me around I squeal. _He had this built for you Aurora - they had this built for you, of course I want to live here - I've never seen you so happy before._

_For us - this is our home now Bill, I don't even need to see the rest of the house I know - this is it, now tell me the address,_ he looks down and smiles and looks back at me 

_1330 Morningstar Avenue,_ thirteen original rings, thirty total. I take the paper from him and smile, he did this on purpose, we are quite literally in the middle of nowhere, that means this man had named a street after my mother's maiden name, my name. _How filled with surprises he is,_ I smile, signing the paper and handing it to Bill, he signs it and with a crack the paper is gone and the house is ours officially. 

*

He picks me up and spins me around and I squeal again, kissing me to silence my noise. _There's acres of land too, there is plenty of room for any and everything for our future_ he says quietly against my lips. 

I smile kissing him, knowing that one day this house will never be silent again. _Bill are you happy?_

He pulls back, smiles at me and laughs a little, _Aurora I've never known happiness could feel so good, are you happy?_

I nod, a stray happy tear falls, _irrevocably Bill._

_*_

His wand buzzes, he looks outside and smiles looking outside, _time for dinner, are you ready?_ His voice cracks slightly and I pretend not to hear it. 

_Of course I am, is everyone going to be there?_ I smile at him, he nods 

_Everyone actually for the first time, Cho, Katie, Viktor, and even Fleur will be there,_ I look at him _she means a lot to you, so I asked her to come and she said yes._

_I have missed her,_ I smile kissing him. 

_Do be on your best behavior this evening,_ he says hovering against my lips. 

_Surely I will,_ I smile and kisses me _hold on tight_

_*_

We crack in the front yard, Mum must've heard me because the door opens and she stands there, I turn to Bill who lets me go and I bolt for the door frame and embrace her, tightly. 

_Oh dear, we have missed you so much around here,_ her words filled with love and laced with attentiveness. 

_I have missed The Burrow so much mum,_ she holds me tighter and then pulls me back, _come everyone is waiting for you two,_ I go to start explaining and she stops me, _we can talk about this later my darling - just come enjoy the fun before dinner is ready,_ she kisses my cheek and I feel her let go of me and embrace Bill, they begin to whisper and I give them space. 

Neville is the first to see me, he breaks through the group of people and hugs me tightly, _Oh how good it is to see you in your regular clothes,_ I pull back and he begins to blush _no-not that you didn't look good in what you were wearing - its ju-_ Theo puts his hand on his back and Neville breathes deeply. 

_What Nev here is trying to say, is that we are so happy to see you in something other than that dreadful uniform, we miss Rory -_ I hug them both tightly. 

_I have missed you two too, its nice to be here - I missed this,_ my voice cracks a little but they pretend not to notice and I love them for that. 

* 

Harry and Ron are deep into a chess match and Hermione blows me a kiss from where she sits reading Jane Austen to Pansy, I blow a kiss to them both, Luna is the next to make her way to me with Zabini following close behind her,

_You are rather glowy today Aurora - any nargles?_ I smile kissing her cheek. 

_I wear your pendant to protect me everyday darling,_ she smiles and Zabini pulls me into a hug, _gave us all the heart palpitations of our lives the night of the cabin -_ his voice low as he whispers, _a lot of us are back in therapy - not your doing, Luna's nightmares are back..._ I look quickly over to her and then back at him, _so are mine - I am so sorry -_ he shakes his head, _we know you did what needed to be done, we just wish you didn't have too; your majesty_ he winks at me and we both laugh, he slips an envelope into my hand _for the nightmares_ and they walk away. 

* 

_Aurora!_ I walk further in and see Viktor, he stands and hugs me tightly, _thank you for my ring - Ginevra told me all about it - I am forever grateful,_ she blushes at him using her full name I smile at them both, _anything for those I love._

Freddie and Angelina come downstairs and quickly pull me into the next room, they begin to look at me and then Freddie blurts out, _the wedding was enough why did you give us the cottage?_ I look at them confused, Bill's hand finds my back, _you two need somewhere to grow - we don't live there anymore - its yours, Aurora didn't give it to you ya git - I did._ Freddie lurches forward and hugs Bill tightly, Angelina rubs her belly, _did you find a dress?_ she smiles, _nothing yet but we have set a date, July 2nd -_ I embrace her, _I have never been happier for you both._

_will you be my maid of honor?_ she whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I begin to blush, _I would love to Angelina._

_*_

_Rory, not even a hi - how rude,_ Draco pulls me into a hug and I embrace him hard _you git, I was trying to be nice and not interrupt you while you cheered Harry on -_ he laughs and kisses my head. 

_I will have to kiss his loss all better this evening no matter,_ I groan and laugh a little. 

_Where is he?_ knowing exactly who I'm talking about here he points upstairs. 

_He and Freddie had a spat earlier - not looking good,_ he runs his hands through his hair and sighs, _I can't tell you because I don't know - just know it was downright awful._

_Well is Lee here? He can help calm him down,_ Draco shakes his head at me

_Lee left hours ago - the house was shaking like being torn apart - George went upstairs and I think is just waiting for him._

I look to the stairs and then back at Freddie who shakes his head at me, and mouths _I am not going up there._

_yes you are or I will_ I mouth back, he rolls his eyes and I call his bluff walking to the stairs he lurches towards me and cuts me off. 

_Nosy little git - look we went at it -_ he stops looking ashamed of himself. 

_Tell me what happened, or I will go to the source,_ the words leaving far more sternly than I had anticipated. 

_We had to submit memories, and he saw me hitting on you during that Ravenclaw party, he pressed harder and saw well you know,_ I nod _but we stopped - he and I weren't even together then, he dumped me for the weekend! He and I aren't even together anymore, why does he care so much?_

_I think because of something I told Ron in confidence, that you don't know about - that is long dead history,_ he looks guilty, _Angelina knows and also knows it was years ago but - I did have feelings for you - an-and I kept it from you, but that night had we not stopped - I, its not like I'm still 'in love' but we turned that into something I can't live without - you are probably my best friend, George was hurt because he had made me swear to not act on those feelings but we were drunk and sad, Angelina and I were fighting a lot and you -_ he looks down, and I grab his face with both hands, _you weren't alone in those feelings and you know that.. it was so many years ago, Angelina is your soulmate, I was a fling at best_ we both laugh a little, _I would never think of you differently, you are like Draco is to me, do you want me to go talk to him?_

He shakes his head, _I think it'll make it worse - Lee left because he didn't understand but_ I stop him, _lets go together then._

_*_

_You two wait outside and be quiet, please_ , they both nod at me when I knock on George's door and open it

_Georgie?_ Freddie says quietly 

_Get out - the both of you,_ he says anger laced with every word. 

_fuck you -_ Freddie starts and I cut him off. 

_Stop it - both of you - George turn around and look at me, now._ I feel the anger in my soul rising. _I did not fucking stutter._

_George - before I make you,_ I say darkly. 

He calls my bluff, and I groan taking my index finger and middle finger I make a quick circle and he faces me, his eyes puffy. 

_Can't you just leave me to alone? You are everywhere - for fucks sake,_ his voice cracks. 

_Nothing happened - that night and you know it, you saw the memory,_ Freddie says calmly. 

He scoffs and looks at me, _you do sleep around with Weasley men - typical whens Ron and Charlie's turn?_

_No no - you do not get to call me a slut because last time I checked_ ** _you_** _dumped me that weekend to sleep around after the qudditch win, you cheated on me for years with your current husband. So what if I almost slept with Freddie? He treated me far better than you ever did, and that's a fucking fact,_ he winces as I raise my voice. 

_You don't get to hurt, I was going to sleep with him, I was sad and fuck he was so nice to me when I was hurting, Angelina and Freddie were fighting all the time, we were hurting how is it Angelina can accept that Freddie nearly slept with me, but you of all people cannot?_ I cross my arms, _I'll tell you, because no matter what - even if I was single - you expected me to stay, and for a long time I did - Freddie_ I turn and face him, _nursed my wounds and so what if I developed a crush on him - this was not the first time Freddie and I crossed a line, the party was the last time we ever crossed the line we made, the line we made sober. So get over it, we aren't even together!_ I'm yelling he stands up and yells back 

_Stop yelling at me!_ He hollers back. 

_Stop expecting me to be a saint you daft dimbo! I was never a saint and neither were you! You are expecting holy behavior from a natural born sinner!_ I scream back. 

He stops and looks at me, and then looks down, _you know how I feel about brother hopping, you know this and you did it anyway._

_You knew how I felt about being faithful, yet that girl from the pub was not the first, just the first time I caught you in the act and not after, you hurt me and at one point George, I decided that if I was going to continue to get hurt - then I might as well hurt you too. Not to mention Lee, so don't even get me started on hurt, you are acting like a child,_ my words venomous. 

_When you're ready to talk like a fucking adult - then let me know, today is good day for me and I won't allow your darkness to cloud it - not today,_ my voice cracks. 

He looks up at me, and sees my bottom lip quivering, _you are such a cry baby, I thought you were tougher than that you stupid brother fucking slut._ He rubs his nose hard.

I slap the red out of his hair, _I should have fucked Charlie when I had the chance to, maybe William will give me a pass to finish the last two I have left, seeing as Ginny - we already fucked_ , my eyes are dark as I leave with Freddie, _stop doing the coke - or I'll tell Arthur this time,_ I slam the door shut and exhale. 

_He's using again?_ Freddie looks at the closed door, and then at me, _he's only this mean when he’s on it,_ I close my eyes banishing the memories once more. 

I look at Bill who is enraged, _I called Charlie - he's coming early, He found Lee at the flat and is bringing him back here._

_Great,_ Freddie's head taps the door, _the more the merrier._

Angelina kisses him and smiles, _come they're hungry,_ he cracks half a smile and they walk downstairs and I just turn and face the door, contemplating what I should do next. 

*

_Fuck it -_ I swing the door open and he stands and spins around to face me from the bed, _where is it?_ I barge through, Bill trying to grab me but fails, 

_back the fuck off Aurora,_ he growls. 

_No fuck you, you absolute git, give it up or I will make it hurt this time,_ I growl back. 

He lunges at me, and I duck and sweep his feet out, _Give it! NOW GEORGE!_ I scream at him, as I sit on him, _GEORGE! Look at me! Its me!_ I grab his arms and pin them down, roping his arms through the floor boards, _Its Cormac isn't it?_ I look at him and Bill tries to pull me off him, _NO! Cormac is still dealing isn't he!_

George's eyes begin to well up, he begins to thrash underneath me, wailing. Confirming to me without saying a word, I lay down on him, holding him tightly, as Arthur races up the stairs, I cast a shield and I begin to slowly sing to him, something anything that comes to my mind, 

_You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry,_ I keep my voice as still as I can, _I wish I was special, you're so fucking special._

His wails slowly begin to fade as he hears me sing, _I don't belong here,_ he whispers. 

_I want a perfect soul,_ my heart breaks as he begins to sob. 

_what is wrong with me?_ his voice trembling. 

I sit up and wipe his tears, _you were kidnapped, and tortured for hours because of me, your nightmares are back and you wanted to escape_ he nods, _we talked about this George, you were clean for almost a year, let me help you, I can detox you but its painful, I just need you to give me your stash alright?_

He nods slowly, and looks over to the dresser, _to-top drawer, shell._

I snap my fingers and the shell floats to me, hovering above my head, _this?_

He nods slowly, _I -_

I snap my fingers and the baggie falls out, the shell goes back to the drawer and I pick it up, _all is renewed in the flame,_ the bag ignites and I snap it away, _I sent a message to our friend,_ I see a ball of light pass through the window _It's Leon, ma'am you called?_ I nod _Cormac needs to be disposed of - see it done Leon_ , the ball of light takes a moment, _affirmative ma'am - the target has been located, and will be in custody._

_Good - Leon do not be gentle,_ the ball fades and I drop the shield. 

I place my hand on his chest and one on his forehead and repeat and incantation for a solid five minutes, my head falls back and I don't stop, I can taste the blood in my mouth, I quickly stand up as George begins to wail and then rolls to his side the cocaine seeping through his skin and he coughs out the toxins. 

I clap my hands, _sleep._

George's body floats and lands on the bed and I wipe my nose, and set fire to the cocaine and toxins on the floor, banishing them next.

_He's fine, he just needs rest now,_ Mum grabs me and hands me a towel, Arthur is sitting on the bed next to him, _when he wakes up he will be George again._

_*_

Once I'm downstairs, I start to look for Bill, everyone is either upstairs with George or downstairs trying to mind their business, I see him outside and open the door

_hey -_ I say quietly, 

he turns and looks at me, _you did that incredibly dangerous dark magic spell to detox him and now you have side effects,_ he is extremely cross with me. 

_I -_ looking down _did._

_Aurora - you cannot save everyone from themselves you will kill yourself,_ he says quietly. 

_I will always try,_ I tuck some curls behind my ear, _I -_

He pulls me into a hug, _this is not how I envisioned our day going, I had so much planned for tonight._

_The night is still young, planned for what?_ I ask him cautiously. 

He looks at me, and pulls out a small box _, for this -_ he opens the small box and I gasp, my hands covering my mouth as I look at this beautiful ring, 

I look back at him and I swear the man is sweating, 

_Aurora, I love you, I am truly enamored by you, I even tried to not love you, I tried to stay away, to avoid you, to try and convince myself that I never wanted you to begin with. I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you, you have bewitched my mind, heart, body and soul. There are no words that could begin to encompass everything I feel for you, there is no measure of time that will be long enough with you, but lets start with forever._

_Aurora marry me, marry me and let me show you what love is supposed to be like, to feel like, let me show what it is to be free._

His hand shakes as I stare at him, tears rolling down my face, _forever? Promise me, that this is it William,_ he nods, _this is forever Aurora._

_Yes, yes! I -_ he kisses me hard, our face wet with tears I wrap my arms around him and he grips me tightly as he spins me in a circle, before sliding the ring on my finger. _Selene mailed this to me, this was your grandmother's ring, the ring that has changed color depending on the flame of the bearer, it has been in your family since the dawn of their beginning, I know - you had a family ring before, but this apparently is the royal ring._

_You could have proposed with nothing and my answer would have remained the same, William I love you more than I ever thought humanly possible._

_*_

He turns his head up to the sky and yells, _she said yes!_ And just like that, there are fireworks going off painting the night sky, and confetti being thrown from windows of The Burrow, I start to laugh and cry happy tears, Bill wipes them away and kisses me - there are flashes of cameras everywhere - but I could care less, I have found the one in which my soul loves, I have finally found him and I am never letting him go. 

* 

_Tell me, what is next on your plans of things to do?_ I stand on my tiptoes, my lips brushing his ear as he shudders, _Aurora - there is no where I can take you where you'll be quiet enough, now behave or you'll regret it later darling,_ he whispers back and my breath catches _make me_ and he rolls his eyes back a little trying to control himself. 

_*_

Everyone pours from inside the house, the hugs the congratulations, the whole nine. Bill and I tell them about the new house and how Bill signed over the cottage to Freddie and Angelina for their growing family, we don't mention the vaults for now. Draco and Harry smiling as lovers do at one another, Luna and Zabini - the love is in the air, and I for one have never been happier, everywhere I turn they are all happy in love, free in love. I place my hand over my heart and sometimes in the most raw happy scenes, its almost as if, my soul is whole again. 

* 

Remus comes and transfigures me a singular rose out of a wildflower, and kisses my cheek, _I am so happy for you Aurora - as I know they would both be happy for you,_ I pull him into a hug, _Remus -_ he just holds me tighter, as we both have faint recollections of the memories of those whom are no longer with us. 

* 

I turn to Bill and yawn, not meaning too, he gives his leave and scoops me up, I squeal as we crack out and crack outside our new front door. He unlocks it, and we walk inside, closing, locking and spelling the door closed he walks me down a hallway and opens our door to see a mattress, sheets pillows huge down comforter, and candles to make light. 

_Bill - don't dro-_ he plops me on the bed and begins to unlace my boots, ripping my stockings as he pulls them off me, my head tilts back as his lips meet my skin. He takes off his jumper and then pulls my skirt off and tosses it, _you have been driving me mad all day - wearing my clothes, using dark magic that could have seriously hurt you, misbehaving -_ he takes off his shoes, socks and pants leaving us naked, our silhouettes dancing in the candle light. 

He kisses up my legs, onto my stomach and up my chest to my neck, and starts using his tongue to explore me, kissing my jaw until he finds my lips, my heart racing as he pulls back, _I have half the mind to bring you so close to the edge and leave you there_

my breath catches, his lips dancing across my skin, _I - behaved don't be cruel_ he chuckles, _your definition of model behavior is far different than mine_

_did you use dark magic to rip the toxins from George's body?_

I gasp as he lightly bites me, _yes._

_did you borrow my shirt without asking me? wearing it that good... fuck_ his voice low

I nod my head, _y-yes I did.._

He slides his hand up my chest and places his grip on my throat, _you are intoxicating, the things I crave, you drive me mad by merely breathing darling,_ the devil is in him tonight, I smile the devil in mine. 

_Show me then,_ I place my hand on top of his, _show me what you crave_

his eyes flutter, and squeezes my neck harder _,_ breathlessly _you make me lose control, give into my most feral desires._

_Give in William, show me the animal within,_ the words dance around us pulling us deeper into our lust, fueling the fire within, sending us teetering over the edge. 

His body shifts in a way I've never seen, he lets go of my throat and stands up, pulling me by thighs to the edge of the bed and licks his fingers, rubs me slit to clit, he rubs himself up and down, before slamming himself inside. 

_fuck,_ I groan my breathy moans fill the room, he growls at me

_Tell me, tell me who you belong to,_ every thrust sends me into a state of pain and pleasure, they dance together, blurring the lines. 

_y-you I belo-ong to you,_ my eyes roll back as he grabs my throat, squeezing hard, matching every sound I make with a thrust that makes me mewl. 

_yes, yes you fucking do,_ he growls pulling out, _on the bed, now._

I take a deep breath as I scoot back, he climbs on top of me, and flips me, slapping my ass I gasp out, _arms._

He grabs my arms, and pulls me up, he bites my neck, he binds my arms with a snap of his fingers he's bound crossed ankles. 

He slides his arm around the front of me, grabbing my neck he thrusts back inside and I wince, _fu-fuck._

He starts to bite my neck, sucking as he fucks me raw _fuck,_ I groan, teetering from the edge, I feel myself start to clench around his shaft, _I-I'm close,_ I cry out. 

I feel the growl in his throat, _do you want to come?_ he asks me breathless. 

_yes yes pl-please,_ I beg over and over. My eyelids fluttering as my eyes roll back, I can't grab anything _,_ I start to cry out his name, begging him to let me come. 

_I - fuck, such a good girl, come for me,_ his breathy voice hot on my neck

_unb-ind me pl-please,_ he snaps his fingers and my arms are free, I rip his arm off my throat and slam his back onto the mattress, climbing him, I slide him back inside and begin to spell my name as I roll and buckle my hips, he groans _fuck, just like that -_ his grip squeezing me so tightly I wince. 

My hands on his chest, I feel him finishing, as I climax, I release and a white light surrounds us, I fall forwards, my breathing ragged, as is his. 

* 

We don't move for a few minutes, my body feels like jello. His arms are laid over my back, I can feel his conflict, I sit up and his eyes dart to my throat, _Aurora -_ his fingers tracing over his finger imprints, he transfigures a mirror out of thin air, and shows me. 

I hold in my gasp, as I see the bruising on my throat and the bite marks all over my neck, the broken skin, I take the mirror from his hand and look over my body, seeing how battered I look, I didn't feel most of these, I banish the mirror away, and he's rubbing his face, I get off of him and lay next to him as he casts a projection to Freddie, 

_Hey HEY! What the bloody he- Bill,_ Freddie sees me and I cover myself with a sheet. 

Before Bill starts to talk, _I asked him - I never said my word - I don't know why he called you - but surely not to tattle on himse-_

_No - George and I have bruise/wound paste, its not on shelves yet but I will send it now, Aurora, can you give us a moment?_ Freddie doesn't look at me, but I had it back to Bill, wrapping myself in a sheet I stand up and make my way to the bathroom, closing the door over but just enough to hear them 

_she looks like she just got into a fight! Bill, what the fuck!_ Freddie whispers angrily

_Freddie, she - I - she asked - most feral - I lost control, it was like the full moon, like I had too - I'm having trouble with this, I think we have to - I think she needs to get pregnant soon or I think this will be every time, I need you to talk to Herm- oh she's here._

_William, Freddie called for me?_ Hermione's tired voice chimes in, _I heard a good majority of everything, I think you may be right - I think Aurora needs to get pregnant or your instincts will begin to become too much for you to control, I can begin to look into brewing some potions, but you'll have to take them everyday until I can find some research that will help._

_I feel like a monster, I hate this, I hate what I've become, I had to have hurt her, I saw how she looked at her reflection -_ Bill groans but Freddie interrupts, 

_Look - take this how you please, I was the one who developed the paste for her initially, I have seen her far worse, far far worse and all she had then were glamours, did she say her word?_ Freddie asks him his words gentle. 

_No-_ Bill is interrupted again. 

Freddie stops him again, _I'm coming by - Angelina is asleep but that paste needs to be delivered_ ** _now_** _._

_Wait!_ I hear Bill groan as I open the door. 

* 

_Do you always have to eavesdrop?_ Bill asks grimly. 

_always, Bi-_ there's a crack outside and I see Freddie, Draco, Harry and Hermione outside, I grab my wand and make my way to the front door, and open it before Freddie can ring the doorbell a hundred times. 

_Welcome, its empty - Freddie what,_ he grabs me and Draco snaps some more candles so he can see me. 

_you asked William Arthur Weasley, the lycanthrope, the man of stellar control, to lose control with you in bed and you didn't use your words not even once?_ Freddie eyes filled with rage. 

_No I - I,_ the eyes are all on me I feel my body ache, _no I didn't._

_Drop the sheet,_ Draco says low. 

I drop the sheet and Harry gasps, _bloody hell did he bind you? Draco where are you -_ Draco pulls out his wand, shifting back to that toxic behavior we all hate, as he tries to get to Bill. 

_Draco no DRACO!_ I grab him and he looks at me, _it was consensual okay? Look at me, just as you have before, so did he, I can't look tha-_

Hermione transfigured the sheet into a floor length mirror and I look, my fingers running over the marks, the dried blood on my neck that seeped down to my collarbone, the hand print on my throat, I swallow hard. 

_like the full moon,_ I whisper to myself quietly, I look to Freddie who opens the tub and ushers me to turn to him, _now it'll help but, until your healing powers kick in, but we can't ever be too sure,_ his touch delicate on my throat. 

_I - got it,_ Bill comes out in his night clothes, _Freddie I'm okay -_ I turn and see Harry holding Draco, whispering in his ear, as a tear rolls down Draco's face he lowers his wand and Harry holds him closer. 

Hermione speaks up, _I haven't found any books on this yet, but I can reach out to Remus and ask him how he dealt with it, and Selene, to see if she has any tomes I can read,_ I nod at her. 

I wince as his touches my shoulder where his bite broke the skin, _I'm sorry - so fucking sorry,_ his heart broken. 

_I forgive you, I am fine just bruised up, look at me,_ I pull his face up with both hands and see his face is wet with tears, _I never asked you to stop, I love you I am okay - go go lay down and I will meet you back there, darling go rest,_ I kiss his lips lightly and he hands the tub to Freddie and makes his way back to the bedroom. 

Freddie finishes up and hands me the tub, _he will hate himself until every one of those bruises fades, you do know this right?_

_I'll hate myself longer for making him feel this way,_ I slap a tear away quickly, Freddie takes off his flannel shirt and hands it to me, leaving him with just a t-shirt. I cover myself up 

_We'll see you all tomorrow for Severus's funeral, I love you -_ they crack out. 

* 

I stare down the hallway, and swallow hard not knowing what to expect, what have I done? 

I think I ruined him. 

*


	24. Goodbye

_0800 05/31/1998 - Funeral Day_

*

I wake up alone, but there's a note on my wand,

_darling_   
_off to grab some breakfast and coffee for us, we really should look into getting a stove_   
_or something - I'll be back as you wake_   
_xx_   
_Bill_

*

I look around and hear the crack in the living area, and hear his footsteps as he comes closer to our room, I see his red hair crest the door frame, _oh you're up - perfect I got you coffee from this little muggle place, are you ar-_

 _are we going to talk about what happened last night or are you going to pretend everything is okay? you are not okay,_ he looks down and his back stiffens a little.

 _you never seem to give me any warning, here at least have some coffee and we can talk okay?_ He hands me my coffee - which is iced my favorite.

 _Bill sit down, I'm - look at me please just look at me,_ I beg him and he looks at me, _sit down and talk to me, so you got a little wild in bed, it happens._

He scoffs at me, _Aurora - your bruises may be fading but I was the one who put them there, you now have scars on your body - more than one - from me. Losing control, hurting you - don't down play it to spare my feelings,_ he says taking a sip of his coffee, which he always gets black and hot.

 _you are not the only person I have slept with that has left some kind of mark on me,_ I stab at him with my words, _you called in the cavalry over some bruises._

 _Bruises? Aurora, I took a chunk out of your shoulder!_ He places his coffee down on the floor and pulls down the sheet, _look at this, I did this - and I had no idea how to stop myself, I was completely out of control with you, worse than I have ever been with anyone - even close to a full moon, you were bleeding everywhere._ I wince at his words.

 _I didn't even notice,_ he grabs my shoulder and I wince and groan

_but you feel it now don't you? Aurora I - until I get this under control or figure out what happened to me, you cannot ask me to do that with you ever again -_

_I am not fragile!_ I rise to my feet, _so what you, you went a little far -_ I wince again, looking down I see dried blood on my inner thighs, _I bit you everywhere - you bled after - after we were done,_ he looks away from me, and I start to realize that he's afraid that he thinks he was bewitched - that he was going to kill me.

 _William, please look at me,_ I groan a little as I begin to feel my soreness, he doesn't budge.

 _Fine don't look at me, but hear me - I am not a make love with me woman, after everything I have been through my tastes are different, pain and pleasure dance the same line for me. I - see where you are hurting, and I am trying to understand but please, just look at me_ he finds my gaze, _we have a safe word for that reason, nothing you did made me want to say it, I - am fine, I am not made of glass William, so do not tread around me as if the wrong touch will shatter me, please I can feel what you are feeling - do not blame yourself. We don't know how your lycanthropy is affected by this, you could have been trying to impregnate me, you gave into your most feral needs and I asked you to do it, so if anyone be cross at me,_ my voice cracks, _I pushed you there - I pushed you to explore that side of you - so be cross at me._

He sighs at me, rubbing his face _I am cross, I am cross with you that you felt me break skin, that you felt yourself being fucked raw and you didn't speak up, but in the same sense, I am cross with myself for knowing what I was doing but doing it anyway, I -hurt you but you in turn hurt yourself, we do have a word and if that, if yesterday night wasn't enough to make you say it, then I am afraid of what may be._

I look down, slapping tears away _bondage without consent, blood play, rape, if I'm sleeping or knocked out, I - I don't like to be tied up and hanging off the ground, I - that’s my list, I prefer ties or silk to rope, knife play is fine un-unless, I want to be aware of what’s happening to me, better?_ I look up _you wanted to know._

 _Have you ever used a safe word before?_ He looks directly at me and I nod,

 _Draco's was apple, even now it means a multitude of things, George's was star, Riddle's was pure, Lucius's was orchid, and ours is cabin,_ I say quietly... _I used it once with Draco, many times with George, Riddle used to ignore it but he after a party_ I swallow hard, squeezing my eyes shut the tears stop _he began to listen to it._

 _Wait - what do you mean? A party?_ He looks at me confused; I rub my face with the back of my hand.

 _I - there are too many memories I have promised to indulge you on, today please just for today can you leave it be? Just know I would have used our word, had it crossed lines for me okay? I - not today, today is already going to be one of the hardest days of my life,_ my bottom lip trembles and I quickly cut it out, occluding the feelings for a moment so I can breathe again.

 _Don't you dare occlude your father's funeral - Aurora,_ he closes the gap between us and grabs my face, _you will feel this - you have too, or it will break you one day to know you didn't mourn your father properly, do you understand me?_

I feel a tear fall as I nod my head yes, _I do._

He holds me there for a moment before kissing me lightly, _forgive me - for yesterday evening, although you feel as though there is nothing to be forgiven,_ I lock my eyes onto his, _I forgive you._

_*_

A soft smile appears, _ththank you,_ I kiss him before he tries to get me to talk about anything else.

*

He hands me a breakfast burrito, and I smile at him _promise me something,_ my smile slowly fades away.

 _yes darling?_ he takes a bite of his burrito.

 _you won't let me fail him today, this is going to be a huge spectacle from his funeral, the engagement, my... status,_ I look down my fingers fidgeting with the tin foil. _Today has to be about honoring Severus Tobias Snape, not about me being engaged nor about royalty. Although he will be buried with her today, this is about him._

He holds me, and exhales _I promise you that your father's funeral will be about your father, I will send wor-_

we hear cracking outside and I peer outside the window and see everyone in their best funeral robes and attire, Bill peers outside _well - we can tell them in person, I will go let them inside, please get dressed darling,_ we kiss and then kiss again, _I love you._

 _I love you too,_ I whisper to him.

*

I turn and start to open boxes and then I hear his voice, _Selene has your outfit she is here - you are queen to be - you must wear this - picked out - for – you._

I look around, and speaking of the devil there she is, with Bill _you and I must wear different clothes for this event - being that this will be your first appearance in the kingdom_ he says as he shows me his new dress robes.

 _Today is about Severus, Selene,_ I shoot her daggers, but she won't give up here, _it is tradition that you wear a royal gown to this event, Severus and Nova may have fled but they were still our monarchs, you will honor them as such by abi-_ I stop her

 _You're right - for today I'm playing my part, today is about him so I will do whatever it takes. Help me get dressed please Selene,_ my voice cracks and she nods coming over and hugging me.

 _I know the loss you are feeling, I'd never wish it upon anyone including my enemies,_ I hold her tighter, _I miss him so much Selene._ Her grip around me gets tighter, _I know daring I know - come we must get you prepared._

_*_

I slowly turn around and look in the mirror, _Bill_ he can't take his eyes off of me, _how do I look?_

 _Beautiful your majesty,_ he says with a smirk, bowing his head at me.

I feel the flutters of the butterflies in my stomach, _Bill..._

 _ah ah ah, taming your hair took the better part of all morning,_ Selene laughs breaking up the two lust hungry teenagers.

*

 _Bill, have you talked to them yet? I haven't seen anyone yet,_ I look at him and he is flushed, _ye-yes I talked to them as did Charlie. This jumbled family will keep everyone on their toes, Aur-_

the door opens and in walks Freddie and Draco, their breathing catches as they look me up and down, Freddie laughs and places his hand on Bill's shoulder, _Merlin protect ya mate, Aurora in a dress is a dangerous time for all walks of life._

 _I - Freddie -_ I shake my head at him, and laugh a little my face flushed, he kisses me on the cheek and inspects my covered bruises, _did the paste help?_ I nod my head yes; _we haven't really finished hashing that out, yet_ I lean and whisper to him.

 _Draco breathe mate_ he laughs at Freddie.

 _As gorgeous as ever your majesty,_ he kisses the back of my hand and I pull him into a hug.

 _how is everyone?_ he shakes his head, _you know how close us 'snakes' were to him, Pansy hasn't stopped crying, Theo and Zabini would be under the bar had we not told them what you wanted for Severus, and I - I mean he was my Godfather,_ his voice cracks and a tear rolls down _he saved my life, he saved all our lives by leading us to defect,_ I nod, holding back the waterworks because Selene would bury me next to them today if I mess up my makeup.

 _scale it for me,_ he asks me quietly.

I bite my lip, _he won't let me occlude Draco -_

his eyes get wide, _you're drowning, aren't you?_

I nod my head quickly, keeping the levy as strong as I can.

 _Salazar forgive me,_ he turns to Freddie and snaps his fingers and Freddie pulls out a flask and hands it to him, _open up - we can't fuck up your makeup._

he pours the fire whiskey down my throat and I wince as the lighter fluid hits me.

 _occlude the muggle way - that is it for you, not until after then we're getting fucked up,_ he smiles patting my lips dry _you really look beautiful, Merlin watch over us all today._

I smile a little _, flattery gets you nowhere Malfoy._

_*_

_05/31/1998 funeral day - 1430_

I walk out to the main room and all the boys adjust their ties and their robes, _wow you really look like a Queen today,_ Luna smiles walking over, pinning Severus's crest on my gown above my heart, _I found it in your old room at The Burrow, and I found this box,_ I look down and see the wrapped present, I take it slowly, remembering what it is, _it would be in my memories,_ I whisper Remus sees the box and grabs it from my hand, _thank you Luna._

 _Is this?_ he asks already having made a scene, I nod

 _yes - he he told me it would be in my memories - I just - its everywhere HE is everywhere,_ my voice cracks and trembles. _I can't do this; I can't breathe I I I can't_

I'm hyperventilating, Bill walks over to me and grips my shoulders, _breathe Aurora, hand it to me, hand it to me and I will put it away, breathe please, breathe with me._

I take a deep breath with Bill, as he takes the wrapped present from me, he hands it to Remus, _see there you go, its gone now, talk to me._

_Snape bought me this pendant of a constellation of Orion and told me how important that I remember where I belong: amongst the stars._

_He said that I must remember Orion, that it is important._

_I never opened it, I died for this pendant William I died, Dumbledore killed me._ I trip over my words, my eyes darting back and forth as the memory pushes itself to the surface.

 _Aurora look at me,_ Bill's voice firm, meeting his gaze he is searching my eyes, _today – today you made me promise you, that today be about Severus, I understand and later I will ask to see this memory, but today you need to be stronger than you have ever been – for Severus, so breathe it out, and get ahold of yourself, we do not have much time my dove,_ he tucks a rouge curl back into place, _I love you,_ he lightly kisses my forehead and I close my eyes and start to control my breathing, _that's it, just like that, breathe aurora, open your eyes_

I slowly open my eyes and the room is no longer spinning around me, I feel steady, _thank you,_ Remus is holding the box, he unwrapped it and is looking at it, _are you sure... are you positively sure he bought you a necklace?_

 _What do you mean? I watched him go into the store – I watched him purchase-_ he interrupts me,

 _You watched him purchase **something** this is not a necklace of the constellation Orion, _Remus says his voice cracks, _its – not a necklace, its –_ his voice cracks again, he clears his throat, he hands the box to Bill who looks at it, Selene gasps, _that – was my father's ring..._ she walks to Bill and he hands her the box, _Nova wore it because she was Queen, Severus wore one, and for a short time Remus had one too, this is the original one forged by the flames of the first walkers. Only to be given to the rightful heir to the throne,_ she takes it out and hands it to me, _it will adjust to which ever finger you choose, typically worn on the pinky or index finger._

I look at her, and slide it onto my middle finger, and she groans, _I am not typical – this conversation_ I circle Selene and Remus, _is not over._ I see memories inside, and I groan _fucking bloody hell – this will all have to wait._ I snap the box closed and take a deep breath, _I will have a peaceful ceremony today, do you all understand me? We will bury Severus Tobias Snape and then we're drinking._ I snap my fingers a few times in Freddie's direction and he shakes his head chuckling as he opens his flask and I tilt my head back, him pouring fire whiskey down my throat.

 _Great –_ I clap and look around, _let’s get this over with._

_*_

We all crack out, and the castle looms over us all, _where is this hidden?_ Zabini laughs, Luna smiles and hushes him _we're in France, the air smells sweeter here._

 _Everyone go ahead, Aurora, Bill you must wait here for everyone to arrive, you two will be the last in, as is custom,_ Selene touches up my makeup and hair, _Bill you'll walk in behind Auro-_

 _No – he will be by my side Selene and I do not have it in me to argue with you about this particular custom, he is my equal, my fiancé and one day he will be king,_ I look back at Bill and smile, he bows his head at me and winks on the way up.

Selene just shakes her head; _do you intend to do away with all our customs?_

I look at her, _only the outdated ones._

_*_

_Your majesty, myself and a small group of my most trusted soldiers will be leading you and Mr. Weasley inside the funeral and we will be your personal guards from now on,_ Benji smiles kissing the Morningstar ring.

 _Benji, how lovely to see you again and you can address Mr. Weasley by William,_ he smiles, _you really do not know our customs but that is alright, once you are married and have your coronation he will be addressed as his majesty, as well._

_*_

I roll my eyes a little, _Benji how does it look in there?_

 _It is filled with people, dignitaries, people from your military,_ he says, and I nod, taking a deep breath, _great._

_*_

_ANNOUNCING HER MAJESTY AURORA NOVA MORNINGSTAR AND HER FIANCE WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASELY._

_*_

I look at Bill and he extends his bent arm, and I lace mine inside, _all of this for a small funeral, Severus would hate this_ he laughs quietly, _of course he would._

 _Your majesty, are you ready? Its time,_ Benji says and I nod, pulling the black veil over my face _as ready as I'll ever be._

_*_

The eyes are all on us now, I recognize a few faces but a lot of them I have no idea who they are, I see dignitaries all the way from Japan, and the States. Severus was a well-known turncoat in the war – how and why Riddle never killed him – is beyond me.

I lock eyes with Remus who nods, and I nod back turning my head back forward, before realizes I have an actual **throne** and I turn to Bill who bows at the hip kissing my hand and leaves me to sit in my throne alone. Severus's coffin open, as requested he wanted a viewing same day funeral. I freeze and close my eyes, I place both hands on his casket, and breathe deeply, I to hide my crumbling demeanor, transfigure a single rose out of my tears and place it inside with him.

 _I am so sorry I could not save you,_ I whisper, getting my balance before letting go and taking my seat, all eyes on me.

*

 _Today we are all gathered here to bury and celebrate the life of Severus Tobias Snape, the late king, father, friend and most of all brother,_ Selene's voice cracks but she glosses right over it, or tries too.

I rise and she spins around and bows at the hip as I walk forward, I place my hand on her face as she rises, and she goes and sits next to Remus.

 _Severus Tobias Snape was many things, he was a professor, the Slytherin head of house, a brilliant strategizer, a close friend, and my father._ I feel the sobs in my throat, but I hush them, _He was a fierce man, strong and resilient. Severus was a turncoat in the second Wizarding War, he protected me from evil as much as a father possibly could, until I was back to back with him drowning in it. There are so many fond memories I have of him, there are so many things left unsaid, so here and now is my opportunity._

I turn my head and see his pale sleeping face and bite my lip, stifling a cry, I turn back _Thank you, thank you for teaching me how to wield a blade, for being so hard on me, for keeping coffee in your office knowing I was the only one who drank it._ A soft smile appears, _you once told me that grief is the price we pay for love,_ my voice cracks. _I pay that price, knowing that your outcome was inevitable, that you would have laid your life down for me no matter what, that no matter the choices you would have never chose me to suffer. They say that a daughter is a father's greatest weakness-_ I choke on more sobs, but I shove them down. _I hope you are free, I hope you finally know peace, I know you are with me..._ I snap my fingers, and everyone has roses on their lap, _always._

I turn and place another rose inside with him and I feel my body shake, but before I absolutely lose my composure, I feel Bill's arms around me, and he places his rose inside as well. _I should have killed him – and until he is dead Bill – I will hate myself._

Bill's eyes dart over to me, _Aurora – you – he told you not to kill Sirius, killing him would not bring them back, you know this darling._

 _William, if he does not die by my hands, I will never forgive myself,_ I say low.

 _If you kill him, you will never forgive yourself,_ he says in an angry whisper. _There is no winning here Aurora, the papers already know all about Sirius, people are calling for his death._

I look up at him, my eyes matching the black of my dress, _good._

_*_

He lets go of me, and I make my way to my seat once more, as everyone begins to tell their tales, their memories, until there is nothing left.

They close his casket, and they carry him outside, as they levitate his casket down, I feel my heart break further and further, it really hitting me that he is gone and never coming back.

I scoop up a handful of dirt, and throw it on top of his casket, every one of the group does the same, Remus tosses in two and lower than anyone else can register he whispers, _I will take care of her now, give Nova my love._

I feel the damns break and the tears are flowing as I grab Remus's hand, we don't say a word as everyone else leaves, leaving only our little Hogwarts family outside, mourning a man the rest of the world will never miss.

*

 _They have been reunited once more,_ he whispers, I nod at him _she is always with you Remus, as he is always with me._

He nods, slapping away tears as they fall, he slowly drops my hand and transfigures a wreath of roses, kissing it before placing it on her tombstone.

I feel myself being pulled away as our hands slip out of one another's grasp until our fingertips graze and then nothing.

 _There is an unexpected guest, Aurora snap out of it!_ Selene says essentially shaking me back to reality _Orion is here._

I feel myself snap back, I freshen my makeup I feel his presence, _speak of the Devil, Orion to what do I owe this ill-timed visit?_

 _He was my brother in law! Of course, I have come to mourn him,_ his words dripping in false empathy.

 _Leave, you are not wanted,_ I say to him.

It all happens to quickly, as he slices her gut with sword as she falls to the ground, I hear the screaming around me.

 _SELENE!_ I scream, I grab her and try and stop her bleeding, _its okay, its alright, stay with me, its not that deep!_ I place my hand on her open wound and try and heal her, Orion has placed the tip of the sword under my chin lifting it up to match his gaze

 _Tck tck tck, you are ill mannered,_ he smiles, and I can feel myself surrounded by Hunters.

 _Please Selene, please just keep breathing, please_ , I beg.

Her bloodied hand touches my skin, _you look so much like your mother,_ her smile is fading until she is gray and limp in my arms.

_*_

I close my eyes, and feel the anger rise within me, I grab his blade and squeeze it, my hand dripping blood all over my gown.

 _Kill me or leave Orion,_ I hiss out, my heart darkening.

 _Here is my answer on June 11th 1998 you and I will fight to the death, and the true ruler will rise that day,_ the bastard smiles at me.

With all my might I rip the sword towards me, he stumbles falling to his knees, _I will cover the arena in your blood as you beg me for mercy_ , _if you think you are walking out of there – you are sorely mistaken Orion, I have trained my whole life for this._ I shove the sword back and he nearly falls to the ground.

 _You –_ I raise my hand and throw it in a circle, engulfing his Hunters in flames I stand up, his face contorting as they scream, the smell of burning flesh fills the air around us _have no idea what I am capable of when I have no humanity._

He leaves his people behind, leaving me to listen to their screams as they died one by one, falling around me.

Everything is moving so quickly.

_*_

They come for Selene's body, I look back at Severus's grave and swear under my breath, I feel Benji's hands on me, Remus was knocked around as were a lot of the people, but no one was killed, just maimed.

 _Your majesty, can you stand?_ I shake my head he starts to call for others, _your majesty we have to move you inside, you are not safe here until we have searched the grounds, you have to either get up or -_ I look at him and see his concern all over his face, _move her - carry her inside here,_ I take off my veil, and cover her with it, _until we know if she will wake up - keep her covered._

_Your majes-_

_Benji that is an order,_ my words firm.

He looks at me and merely nods, he scoops Selene’s body and he hands her to another soldier, he extends his hand _Ma'am, do not let them see you waver - walk proudly._

 _Where is William?_ My chest begins to ache.

_He was attack-_

_Is he alive?_ My voice trembles _is he alive Benji?_

_Yes your majesty, barely but he is hanging in there -_

_Take me to him,_ I push off the ground and without his help I rise.

He nods and we begin to walk inside, all eyes on us and our four man group surrounding me as we stride inside, covered in Selene's blood and my own, Harry breaks through the crowd he mouths _bad_ at me, I know where Draco is - he is with him, trying to save his life because although he has his ring, I never want anyone to ever experience death.

I nod and swallow hard, the walk feels like I am in an endless loop, with a crack we appear in a private room in St Mungo's, my breath catches as I see Bill attached to tubes and wires.

I grab Benji instinctively for balance, he turns his head and looks at me, Harry cracks in next to me and I grab him instead.

 _What happened?_ I grit out from my clenched jaw.

 _It all happened so quickly, Orion nabbed us one by one, his people did - doused us with truth serum, and when he found Bill - he,_ I stop him, I don't need to know I see it all over Bill's body what happened.

 _Rory-_ he places his hand on my shoulder, but I flinch shrugging it away,

 _Please harry, leave - everyone leave,_ my bottom lip quivers.

 _Rory_ Harry's voice cracks

 _LEAVE!_ My heart breaks as I yell, _please! Just - leave._

_*_

I'm all alone now.

No one can stop me from crying.

No one can stop me from wailing.

No one can stop me from feeling.

No tears fall, no wails leave my body, the shock of seeing Bill teetering the line of life and death has sent me into a state of pure disassociation that I am not sure I can ever feel anything ever again.

I stare at the love my of my life, listening to the monitor beeping steadily with his heartbeat, the soft drip of the IV medication.

Loving me will always be a death sentence, loving me will kill them all.

*

I step out of my heels, open my dress, sliding the fabric down my skin, I step out of it, leaving me in a black slip dress and my crown. I pull up a chair next to the bed and sit there, holding his hand as I lay my head on the scratchy hospital blanket, one singular tear rolls down my face.

 _I love you, please stay with me, just keep breathing please,_ I look up to the sky and curse the false muggle god, the absent muggle god who knows only suffering and cruelty, I turn to the Gods of old next, I blame everyone including myself. The door slides open and Freddie pops in with a trail of red headed siblings.

 _You're not the cause of this, Aurora,_ Charlie says firmly, they all nod in unison.

 _Loving me is a death sentence, Bill has paid the price,_ my words as hollow as my soul feels now. _He could still very well die, coming back is not as easy as it sounds, then it will be my fault he died - for the second time,_ my voice trembles, as more tears begin to flow. _Everyone I love is in danger because of me, loving me will kill you all,_ a tear rolls down Charlie's cheek.

 _Aurora,_ Percy starts, _this was bound to happen, someone was to fall today we were all prepared, such a large spectacle with you front and center - Orion was bound to attack, Bill knew -_ I stand up interrupting him, y _ou all knew, you all knew that this could have happened? Bill knew he could die. This was deliberate, you all planned this out._

 _Not how you're thinking, Orion needed to make an appearance today he needed to be seen in the papers, he needed to be drawn out so we could trace him,_ Percy says his words strong and steady.

 _You are all bloody fucking mad, the lot of you, how dare you!_ I yell at them.

 _So, you're allowed to risk your life every day and we're just supposed to be okay with it? Stand idly by while you die for us repeatedly? No! Fuck no Rory!_ Ron yells back at me, pushing his way to the front and out of Freddie's grasp. _You are finally where we all have been, do you know how many rotations we have done every time you have died? Now you know how it feels! To feel so helpless against bloody fate! Bill volunteered because he loves you! We all volunteered because we bloody fucking love you! So why don't you let us Rory! We are your fucking family! This is how families work, we sacrifice for each other, we bleed for one another, until the end - remember those words?_

I stare at him, the sliding door opens and the rest of them fill the room, the tears roll down my face. _Everyone I have ever cared for has died Ron, nearly died, has become bewitched, even killed me. I split my soul for everyone in this room, I have died for all of you. I just barely buried my father Ron, I couldn't even have one day where I could mourn one person, Selene died protecting me - Salazar knows if she'll wake up or not. I do remember those words Ron, I just wanted one day - one day of me being able to feel something without having to occlude, I wanted to mourn my father, a man no one would ever miss. A turn coat too late into his life, I wanted to give him one day of pure adoration, to find out you all knew and planned on this one day, this one day I had begged you all to keep on Severus, an attack from my deranged bastard uncle who raped me in a cage and bleed me nearly to death,_ my body shakes.

I stare at them all, tears falling down our faces. _A fucking heads up would have sufficed._

_*_

Luna is the first one to grab me and hold me, _let it out, you can't keep bottling up your emotions, its okay you are safe now aurora. I know I'm not Bill, but Blaise says I help him when his emotions become too much, just cry its safe here._

Her words tug at my heart as I wrap my arms around her allowing my grief to overtake me, one by one they all embrace me, holding me, rocking me as the wails rip through me. I cry for Bill, my father, my biological mother, Selene, the Gomez family, but most importantly I cry for me.

*

They bring in another bed, and scoot it right up to Bill's, I transfigure it larger and as they leave silently, I snap the lights off and curl up under the blanket next to him, they have removed all of the tubing, he is breathing on his own now which is a good sign, only his IV, the monitors for his heart and blood pressure remain. They said they don't know when he'll wake up, just that he will. I close my eyes, sliding my hand into his I slowly and steadily give him magic; the hum of the magic and the warmth of our palms sends me into a state of serenity.

*


	25. Cruico

_June 1 st, 0530 – Private Room in St. Mungo’s _

I wake up first, our hands still intertwined together the hum never stopped between our palms. I wish more than anything he would turn and look at me, just open his eyes, I’d give anything for him to just look at me right now. I slowly let go of his hand, and scoot closer, moving hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear as he does mine. I kiss his lips lightly; the spark is so delicate that I barely notice it.

 _Wake up, please Bill,_ I whisper in his ear, _wake up so I can give you the dressing down of your life, I love you,_ kissing his ear lightly I scoot back down and lay my head on his chest.

The healers begin their morning rotations, they come in administer some potions, write down his vitals and notes of something, the next set of healers come with food me for me, _eat you have some visitors in the lobby, shall I send them in?_

I look at the food, nauseated _who?_

 _Well, the group you came in with did rotations, the ones waiting now are Fred and George Weasley. Shall I send them in?_ She smiles at me unknowing of the history and heartbreak between one of the twins and I...

 _Sure, please send for them_ I reply still staring at the food nauseous.

*

I hear the door open and my breath catches I haven’t been in a room alone with them since George’s forced coke detox.

 _Any changes?_ Freddie asks me as he yanks me into a hug, _nothing Freddie._

 _He’ll come to, the healers said he will,_ Freddie rubs my back and I melt into him.

 _This is all my fault; Freddie_ I whisper so only he can hear.

 _You know that’s not true; Bill knew the risks and he didn’t even hesitate Rory,_ Freddie kisses the top of my head and I finally hug him back.

 _George wants to talk to you but he’s afraid to, I’m going to step out to check in with everyone,_ Freddie pulls back and fixes my hair so it not a complete mess. _Hear him out love, he…. He needs it for his recovery._

*

It’s just us now, George, a medically and magically induced sleeping Bill and me.

 _Freddie said you needed to talk._ I look at him and he rubs his face and groans.

 _I – don’t know where to start Aurora…_ he sounds so defeated.

 _When I need clarity, I start at the beginning, so let’s start there…_ I search his eyes for an answer.

 _I hadn’t used since… that party, that you know… but after that night in the cage we watched you die… it was like losing you all over again. I – Lee didn’t understand he wasn’t there during the battle… I watched you give Lee and I your magic – I felt it here_ his hand goes over his heart, _you couldn’t even hear me screaming at you to not do it… I know you’re not mine anymore… but you have this hold on me… and no matter what I do, no matter how much I drink, no matter how much coke I do, nothing and I mean nothing dulls the pain of this, this this is killing me Aurora… I_ he stops trying to collect his thoughts.

 _George… we burnt so hot, so bright – that we burnt out, we were so toxic to each other, I’m there like that because I – before I knew what it was – I bonded with you, you feel what I feel_ I take my wand and place it on my palm and add pressure until I see a small pool of blood, he winces looking at his right palm, _we are bonded and it only amplifies existing feelings – you have to let me go George. Just let me go, I am engaged to Bill – you are married to Lee._

 _I know you are engaged to him; I know I am married to Lee – you can look at me and tell me that you feel nothing for-_ I interrupt him once more,

 _I occluded you remember. Even then – after that truth soup – I couldn’t let myself love someone who didn’t love me George. You couldn’t love me the way I needed to be loved and that’s okay – accept it, I have. I love Bill, I love him the way I should have loved you, and he loves me in a way I never thought humanly possible – almost as if its written in the stars,_ I half chuckle out the joke, but George – he looks more heartbroken than ever, I clear my throat.

 _I – I mum has me seeing a muggle doctor for this, for my relapse. That party… I wanted to apologize for my actions, I – was so mad at you that night for dulling my high, I should have been able help you – I shouldn’t have ever left you… I left you to be with Lee… and then McLaggen… Riddle – I know we don’t talk about it, but I have to get closure – I need your forgiveness,_ his voice cracks _I – chose the rock over you, I chose Lee over your safety and when I walked in – when I saw what I saw – it haunts me even to this day,_ the sob pushes through him, and he crumbles like paper, sobbing uncontrollably, _I am so fucking sorry Aurora._

I take a deep breath, and get off the bed, _George shh, look at me – George please look at me_ I pull his face up to mine, my eyes locked into his, _listen to me and listen well – I forgive you; I forgive you George. You need to forgive yourself, set yourself free George._ I taste the saltiness of my tears.

 _You do?_ His voice cracks and I wipe his tears away, _I never blamed you George you did not …_ I swallow hard, _it was not your fault, McLaggen knew what he was doing and no matter what – you could not have changed the outcome of that evening. Be free George, let yourself off the hook, look me in the eyes and I will help you – I will help you be free of this nightmare._

 _Breathe with me,_ I rest my forehead against his, dropping his face I grab both of his hands, _repeat after me, I forgive myself._

 _I – forgive myself,_ he chokes out.

 _Again, like you mean it – I forgive myself,_ the mantra is not helping, _I forgive myself,_ his voice still cracking.

_I know a trick, George, Riddle taught me – it is called compulsion, vampires can do it, but so can wizards, let me take your suffering, please._

He pulls back and looks at me, looks outside at Freddie who’s curiously looking back at him, _take it – do it – I consent._

 _Look into my eyes George,_ his eyes lock into mine, I lock the door and Freddie’s face twists with panic until I shake my head no and he freezes, a tear rolling down his face, he mouths to me _do it._

 _George, you are clean of all drugs and alcohol – you never crave it anymore – its like tar in your mouth,_ I say firmly.

 _Hate the stuff, could never use it again,_ George says tranced.

 _You mourned our twins, mourned me and moved on – you love me like a friend but nothing more, you love your husband Lee, you are free of me, you will never feel the dragging or pulling of what I am on your soul ever again, it feels light – your heart? Filled with light,_ I smile as a tear rolls down my face.

 _I did love you, I did love them, but I am incredibly happy with Lee – I love him so much, I have set you free, I feel light and good again, clean almost,_ he smiles softly.

 _You forgive yourself for that night, never think of it again – you are not to blame,_ another tear.

 _McLaggen is a monster and rapist, I could not have changed the outcome, I forgive myself,_ the words hitting me like a freight train.

 _George, are you happy?_ I ask tying all the loose ends together.

 _I’ve never been happier, I feel free!_ He exclaims.

I smile at him, _good – I am so happy for you – why don’t you get Freddie? Because when you leave, everything will set into place and you will never remember this happened._

He stands up and I unlock the door, he walks out and shakes his head, Freddie, Draco and Harry come barreling inside, Draco grabs me and holds me as I shake from the sobs tearing me apart.

 _What have you done?_ Draco’s voice cracks, his hand petting my hair as he rocks me back and forth.

 _I took away his suffering Draco, he’s free,_ my words so jumbled together I’m surprised he understood them.

Harry looks around, _I don’t understand –_

 _She took his suffering, she compelled it out of him, it’s a vampire trick Riddle learned, that he taught her –_ Freddie says quietly, _it’s incredibly dark magic but because she was pulling with good intentions, she was able to perform it easily. She took away his pain, his suffering, his darkness – she made him ‘George’ again._

Harry looks at Draco holding me, and back at Freddie, _holy fucking shit._

_*_

I wake up a few hours later, back in the transfigured bed with Bill – who has not moved, not even throughout that whole ordeal. I look at my wand, the clock reading _0700_ I groan, rubbing my face, I see an overnight bag – I have debrief today – I feel weird leaving Bill here, but he needs to recover.

*

I pull myself up and fix my hair into a sock bun. I get out of bed and begin to get ready, putting my uniform on, my belt – the whole nine, seeing as Orion is still out there.

I investigate the mirror, studying my reflection, I take a deep breath and then exhale, sometimes I don’t recognize the person staring back at me, sometimes I hate the person staring back at me, looking away I hear the door slide open and smell his cologne, _Remus –_ I look up and he stands in his uniform as well. _I’m here to escort you, Molly and Arthur are outside – they will take over for you while you do your memory debrief today. I heard what you did for George…_ he pulls me closer by the waist, _incredibly stupid – you could have very well died performing that._

 _I know… but now he’s free – and able to look at himself in the mirror and not hate his reflection,_ I look up at him, he shakes his head, _and how’s that going? Looking at your reflection?_

I deflect, _we’re going to be late._

A soft smile appears, _hold on tight – we’re cracking from here there is a mob of journalists outside._

 _Wait, I need to –_ I break from his grasp and go over to Bill and kiss his forehead, resting mine against his I whisper to him, _I love you – I will be back tonight._

 _Okay – lets go –_ his arm wraps around my waist and we crack out.

_*_

_Holy fuck –_ I fiddle with my rings as I see the crowds of journalists, soldiers, soldiers from my ranks, the lobby has never been this full before, it makes me nauseous.

 _Remus – how what the fuck – you know at this point I shouldn’t even be surprised – we’re going to be late,_ I groan, and we push our way through the crowd, and barely make it to the door before slamming it shut.

*

For a moment we share a soft chuckle, his hand on my lower back _lets never do that again,_ he whispers, I turn my head back and laugh, I feel his hand turn into a grip as he pulls me back into him, stopping my movement completely. I look up and see Sirius Black and Cormac McLaggen, body bound on opposite sides of the room. Remus stands in front of me, wand drawn _what the fuck is this?_ The rest of the group turns, angry as well – _Sirius is being sentenced today – we are all to come to the Wizengamot and he –_ Freddie points to Cormac – _was apparently nabbed for some nefarious activities,_ he growls lowly looking at me.

 _You remember the party?_ I whisper to him; the group looks confused.

 _Who do you think found Riddle for help? Not my smartest decision but he was the only sober one there,_ Freddie’s words cause more murmuring amongst the group.

 _I guess its time to come clean with them, but first_ I place my hand on his chest and walk over to Cormac.

*

 _Miss me darling?_ Cormac’s words slide in my ears like tar, the flashbacks, the pain – the shame, Merlin save me. _You never write, nothing, no matter my heart healed,_ his mouth contorts into the evilest smile, making chills go down my spine.

 _I heard you’re dealing again,_ my insides screaming to flip the switch, flip it and kill him do it now, they scream to me.

 _Ah yes, Georgie was always my best customer, until you got him clean – where is he?_ His smile remains, I close my eyes throwing my voice to Draco’s mind, _I’m flipping my switch I can’t do this – I am so sorry._

 _Don’t you dare – Aurora!_ His mind screams to mine but it’s too late now, I open my eyes and slip into the seat in front of him.

 _Cormac, Cormac, Cormac, I see they found you in a local pub with the 52 nd – those boys are hard to hang with, _I smile at him, _but I also happen to know you’re ranking up soon, pity – maybe they’ll still pin you after I kill you._

His smile fades as does the color in his face, he looks around, but the room is quiet, _you can’t kill me._

 _But why not? You sit here in my ranks, dealing drugs, I have four complaints of sexual assault on your record, you’ve recently been divorced for…_ I check his file _beating your wife – not surprising,_ I close the file and look at him.

 _You’ll lose rank – you’ll be a murderer!_ He cries out trying to gain sympathy.

 _Not the first time I’ve killed someone McLaggen, and yet here I sit General of The Order, you see that man? I know you recognize Sirius Black – he is being put to death by dementor kiss – because of me, raping me wasn’t enough, you had to beat the living fucking shit out of me, defile me with my own blood and blades, that’s quite a fond memory of mine – is it not for you too?_ I smile devilishly. _I can sense how you feel about it, and you cherish that memory, trying to recreate it but its just not quite right._

He jerks in his chair, seething with rage _shut up you stupid bitch._

 _Are those your last words?_ I stand up and kick his chair back, slamming him to the ground, drawing my wand.

*

 _General Knight!_ Moody calls out as he makes his way to me and grabs my face _you cannot kill him here – look at me you no humanity having child – he must go to the Wizengamot – he must stand trial – if you kill him, I will not be able to save you this time. Do you hear me?_

I feel the rage filling inside of me, _perfectly clear sir,_ I grit out through my clenched jaw.

 _Aurora listen to me, one curse kills but the other – only maims, choose your fate wisely,_ he whispers to me and drops my face.

I turn to the group and drop a shield, surrounding only Cormac, Moody and I – darkening it and muting it. I turn to Cormac, _crucio._

His screams and wails fill our bubble, and I smile, I hear Riddle as if he’s standing right next to me, _that’s it, let the hate consume you,_ I shake my head my concentration breaking, as it breaks so does the curse. I feel Moody’s hand on my shoulder, _okay that’s enough._

 _Moody –_ I breathe heavier, _just let me kill him._

 _You know as well as I – I cannot allow that, this is already too much, I saw him standing next to you, you need to flip your switch back – or get control of yourself, after the debrief you must go sit and speak against Sirius Black._ His words firm, I take a deep breath and snap – the shields drop.

 _Rowan, it seems Mr. McLaggen has hurt himself – see that he is taken to the hospital wing – he has trial,_ I hear the boots moving and they grab him _for his crimes against me, the four other woman he’s assaulted and for selling drugs._

 _Yes ma’am, what shall I tell the healers there?_ He asks curiously.

Moody speaks up, _he was attacked in his cell, now go._

 _Yes sir,_ they carry him out and that’s when Sirius locks eyes with me.

*

 _Don’t worry – I haven’t forgotten about you Sirius,_ my wand extended towards him, as I lift my wand, he is dragged through the air into a chair close to me, _I have plenty of fun things for you, not to worry, but for now – sleep._ I snap my fingers and he’s out.

I turn to the group, _let’s get this over with – I have an appointment to keep._

 _Aurora – flip the switch,_ Luna is firm in her words and for the first time in my entire time of knowing her; she is aggressive. _You are not you without your humanity, it’s quite sickening to see, and scary._

She has always been able to pull me back, Luna has always held such a large spot in my heart and soul, I look at her I feel the switch _Luna –_ I stop, she grabs my face,

 _I hate this version of you Aurora, you flip it or or I’ll –_ she trips over her words and that’s when I feel other eyes on us.

 _Or what Luna,_ my words soft, entangling her in my charm.

 _Do not use that tone on me, it doesn’t work anymore Aurora,_ I tuck her hair behind her ear, _are you quite certain? Your racing pulse tells a different tale_ if I could care – I would.

 _What would Severus think of this?_ Zabini hollers

 _He’s six feet under, kind of hard to know what a dead man thinks,_ too far? Never.

*

Zabini grabs Luna and Draco intercepts me, his hand on my throat, _turn it on – turn it on now._

 _Can any one of you allow me this simple kindness? I get to relive memories today, memories of me sleeping with your father Draco, and enjoying it. Not to mention Riddle – I liked him you know – I liked him a lot. Dolohov is in there too – he doesn’t make me sleep with him, but does he beat the fuck out of me – why must you all make me feel all the time? Moody –_ I turn to him – _I’m ready._

Draco is seething when Harry grabs him, ripping his hand from my throat, I get into the chair and Moody has me hooked up – _I sure hope you can flip back to clean the mess you made._

 _Me too Moody, me too,_ I whisper to him.

*


	26. You Will Be Mine Riddle/Severus Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group 1 of memories begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins the first group of memories, every memory has someone attached to it - please be advised of your triggers - every set of memories will have a 'recap' ending the memories for the day, there are six groups of memories - ranging from 4 or 5 total chapters.

She wakes up, rattled. Sweat drenching her as if she fell into the black lake. Another nightmare, another restless night. She looks over and Draco is missing from her bed. They had fought earlier today; she didn’t think he would actually not come to bed. She rubs her face hard, raking her sweaty hands through her wet hair. She throws off the covers and heads to the loo. 

She opens her door, and sees the fireplace is still roaring. _Draco are you out here?_ Her voice filling the quiet room. She walks further out there to see Tom Riddle on the couch and Draco bound and gagged on the floor. 

_ Draco! _ She lunges over to him and takes the gag out of his mouth. _Darling are you alright?_ She asks him, petting his matted hair out of his face. _We have a guest - I really should change our password._ He says tiredly. She looks over and he’s sitting there in his robes, his leg crossed over his knee. 

_ Don’t be rude; welcome me to your dorm Knight. _ He slithers out. The way the fire lights up his face, is terrifying. Muggles talk about how beautiful the fallen angel Lucifer was - Tom Riddle is just that, dangerously carved from gods, the temptation of the snake in the garden. He is evil incarnate. 

She looks back down at Draco, _I’ll be a gracious host if you release Draco from his binds._ She hisses out. With a flick of his wrist, Draco is free. He exhales and just lays on the floor by the fireplace. She leans down and kisses him gently covering his eyes with her hand she whispers _sleep_ \- and he drifts off quietly. 

She rises, pulling her robes tighter _. Hello Tom - I see you’ve helped yourself to Draco’s tea, wonderful to have you now please can you leave? I must get Draco to bed and heal his wounds._ She says calmly with no emotion in her words or voice. 

He nicely places his cup on the saucer and rises, tucking a bundle of curls behind her ear, _what does he have... that I do not?_ Looking over her face, tell me Knight. Their eyes lock the undeniable tension between them is almost too strong for either of begin to comprehend she quietly says - _a soul_. 

He grabs her throat, she doesn’t flinch, she refuses to break eye contact with him. _Love will always be your downfall you stupid girl._ He says through clenched teeth. She simply _responds it shall be yours too Tom. Now please if you would be so kind to leave - I can go tend to Draco._ He looks at her and squeezes harder. He’s trying to get a rise out of her, anything _. What’s wrong Tom? Am I not being gracious enough, with your hand on my throat?_ She simply looks at him, her vision blurring. He releases his grip, hovering his hand over her bruise. _You cannot keep me out of your mind forever - you will be mine._ He says quietly to her, a small smile cracks over her mouth _thank you for visiting, I’ll see you in divination_. He cracks out and once she knows he’s gone she exhales, touching draco and cracks to Severus’s cottage. 

_ Professor! Professor! _ She calls for him, she sees his light turn on from the hallway she puts him on the couch and out walks Zabini. 

_ Aurora what the bloody- what happened? _ He touches her throat _. Did he do this?_ She shakes her _head - no I had a guest this evening, please I need - something I put him to sleep he - he needs medical attention._ Soon all the doors fly open, Theo and Pansy come out followed behind them is Severus. 

_ He came to our dorm this evening Severus. _ She says shaking. Severus’s eyes meet hers, his eyes filled with fear. 

_ I came out and found him bound and gagged on the floor - I - we had fought earlier and I woke up to an empty bed - and I didn’t think anything of it - until I saw the fireplace roaring. _ She trips over her words. He walks over and looks at the sleeping boy bleeding on his couch. _How long was he bound?_ He asks quietly. 

She shakes her head, _I’m not sure. Hours maybe Severus._ He quietly says _lumos_ and hovers his wand over her neck, showing the bruise come to life. 

_ I made sure he was gone before I came here I swear to you on Danté. _ She says firmly. He exhales and puts the light out. 

_ Can someone please explain to us - what is going on? _ Zabini says confused. 

_ They shouldn’t have been here tonight - Molly says they moved in. _ She whispers to him. 

_ We are moved in - we can all hear you- we are all standing in the same room _ . Theo says. 

_ The portraits wouldn’t let us into our dorms - we didn’t want to wake Molly so we came here for the night. _ Pansy says walking over to me. 

Draco moans on the couch _, fuck - next time some bloody warning - I hate it when you sleep me._ He rubs his face and pulls his bloody body up to a seated position. _Have you told them yet or shall I?_ He says grumbling. 

_ Tom Riddle visited me tonight - _ she says quietly. _\- he tried to invade my mind, and told me -_

She swallows hard her hand on her throat. 

_ That I will be his – _ her words filling the silent room. 

_ You will meet with your next contact tomorrow – its time Aurora,  _ Severus says his hand on her shoulder, _the war has finally reached you._

_ * _

__


	27. Dolohov - Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory 2 of group one

**_(PRE YULE BALL) Dolohov memory; 4 th year // 1994 //_ **

_Cast your mark – I do not trust him as far as I can throw him – but he is the best chance we have;_ Severus tucks a rouge curl behind her ear.

 _Who am I even meeting?_ She asks, swatting his hands away, _you must tell me – this isn’t part of the deal._

 _You are meeting with your trainer – Dolohov, he will teach you to fight, I have sent him projection clips of your warfare – your fighting – he will teach you to wield blades and… a bow,_ he smiles at her.

 _Severus you hated my quill bow,_ she chuckles. He turns to his office and walks out with a black bow, he hands it to her, _I had this made for you, you are good, but we must fine tune you to become deadly._

He hands her the bow and its heavier than she expected it to be, _forged by fiendfyre, goblin made – it is –_ she interrupts him,

 _Beautiful Severus,_ her fingers run over the small details, noting that its left-handed – just as she is, the small intricacies of the carvings of the metal – _I – don’t know what to say Severus thank you._

_*_

_Dolohov is my trainer?_ She asks slightly terrified.

 _We don’t have much of a choice he is on your list of targets,_ Severus hears the doors shut _he’s early – stay here._ The fear in his voice is apparent as he makes his exit.

She hears a few thuds, and she bolts out searching for him, _Severus!_ Riddle has Dolohov wrestling Snape to his knees.

 _My lord,_ she bows her head slightly, _to what do I owe this pleasure?_

 _Dolohov was requested away, I intend to know why, any ideas Aurora?_ He walks towards her, moving her dark mane to her back, showing her neck where the bruising has faded almost completely.

 _I requested him my lord,_ she responds, controlling her pulse as well as she can, _I requested him to help me train for war._

 _And to which side are you fighting?_ He whispers to her, his fingers on her throat, _tell me the truth and I will not harm Severus._

She bites her lip, and extends her hand, _you swear you will not harm him?_

 _I swear to you, he will remain intact and breathing – I will not harm him nor will Dolohov or anyone else, are you sure you want this? Once I peer into your mind – I will know everything,_ He slides his hand into hers and the other onto her face cupping her cheek.

She does not hesitate, _I know… my lord I know…_ she knows she very well may die right here right now.

 _You’re willing to die for him?_ He is inches from her face, _tell me._

 _I am willing to die for all those I love;_ she whispers back to him.

There is a small catch in his breath, he closes his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, _Dolohov – you are at her disposal – you will train her until she is better than even you._

He opens his eyes, and meets her gaze, _your loyalty – what will I have to do for it?_

She knows she’s taking a risk; she places her hand on top of his, _earn it my lord._

They don’t move – their eyes locked together, the tension between them could explode at any moment. _You… have earned a spot at my table, I expect you to be at all meetings – you bear my mark,_ his other hand tracing the dark mark on her forearm, _there is to be a ball – you and Severus will attend – I will bring you your gown and check the measurements._

Her breath catches, _ye-yes my lord. I will see you this evening._

_*_

They crack out, and Aurora falls over, and crawls to Severus, _are you alright?_

 _Me?_ He coughs, _wonderful – he didn’t peer into your mind – what happened?_

 _He – He gave me a spot at the table, and invited us to a ball – where is Dolohov?_ She is breathless.

He looks at her, confusion all over his face, _A spot at the table… Aurora what? Oh - He left with him, that ball he mentioned – is tonight – late tonight, I thought we’d have more time – you will have to meet Dolohov then, we must get you ready._ He stands helping her up as well.

*

 _There is something so wrong about this,_ Draco says as he watches Aurora shower, _the man is deranged – everyone in The Order knows who he is – so why is he playing at this game?_

 _Draco if I knew I would tell you, look – I must look my – was that our door? Draco?_ Aurora panics, shuts off the water and wraps herself in a towel making her way out to the main room where Riddle stands in his school uniform holding a garment bag.

 _Draco Malfoy, good to see you up and moving, now if you’ll excuse me – aurora and I have some business to attend to, Death Eaters only,_ his smile sends shivers down her spine.

He bows his head, gritting his teeth as Riddle makes his way to Aurora, _perfect – I’m here to drop off your dress for the evening – I must make sure the measurements fit, I estimated so let’s see if I was correct in judgement,_ he moves her wet hair from her chest to her back, showing her neck and collarbones.

 _Yes my lord, right this way to my room,_ she bows her head slightly, as he walks past her into the room, she closes the door behind them.

*

He lays the garment bag on the bed and then places a small velvet pouch on top, _be gentle with this – I expect you to look your best this evening – and I request a dance from you – should you be so inclined to be seen with me in this setting, my mask matches yours._

 _I shall give you the first dance of the evening, my lord,_ she whispers to him, as she still faces the closed door.

 _The dress – you will try it on now._ His words sharp to her ears she looks around for cover but there isn’t any.

 _Surely, you are not afraid to reveal yourself to your lord, are you?_ He goads her.

_Drop. The. Towel._

He demands and without hesitation she drops it, revealing her naked body to him.

_Now face me._

Aurora slowly turns and faces Riddle, vulnerable and afraid, revealing herself to him. He looks her up and down, without once looking into her eyes.

 _Does this please you Riddle? Seeing me vulnerable like this?_ Her words dance around him calling him like a siren does to the ships at sea.

He finally meets her eyes, _my estimates were perfect – you needn’t try on the dress, I will see you in a few hours._

He cracks out, leaving her naked in her room.

Draco opens the door, _what have you done to the man? Bloody hell Aurora – I swear I could feel the tension out here._

 _Draco I don’t want this, he he is a monster,_ she shakes her head trying to regain any sense of reality.

 _One mustn’t tell lies, don’t worry – I shan’t tell a soul, come Pansy is coming to help you with your hair,_ Draco hooks his arm around Aurora’s naked torso and kisses her, she moans against him. 

_I know what you’re thinking, and no – not everyone can be saved Aurora._

_He isn’t worth saving._

_*_

She looks at the clock and bites her lip, her hair nearly done, she opens the garment bag and gasps, the dress is beautiful, it’s a long black with a plunging sweetheart neckline, some frilly little shoulder pieces – its extraordinary. Her hand runs over the dress’s fabric, she could never afford a dress as elegant as this, she really must thank the monster for it. 

_Fifty galleons he rips it to shreds,_ Zabini whispers to Pansy.

 _I can hear you two you know, Riddle would rip it off me to kill me – so both of you shut it,_ Aurora rolls her eyes at her friends.

 _I’ll take that bet and raise you fifty more if Severus catches them,_ Theo kisses Aurora’s cheek and she huffs out of frustration.

 _You all know I’m already sleeping with someone right? Draco? Ring a bell?_ She retorts angrily.

 _Oh please, come on let’s get you dressed, Severus will be here in ten minutes,_ Pansy laughs and comes over and helps me slide into my gown.

*

Severus arrives on the ten-minute mark and is wearing some of his finest robes, _Riddle sent you this dress?_

Aurora does a small circle showing off the dress, she pulls out the mask and gasps, _its beautiful – he he said we have matching masks._

 _Oh Salazar save me –_ Severus groans.

_*_

_Aurora - do not wander here, do you understand me?_ Severus says to her as she fixes her mask.

 _Severus I swear, by your side I will stay once contact is made I will return quickly,_ she says with a false smile.

They walk arm in arm but making sure to her show her mark - to show how serious she was about it, when asked about it she would respond _I serve only the Dark Lord - I have given him all of me, I belong to him._ They are announced at the door and walk inside and thats when she sees him for the first time, Tom Riddle and his matching gold mask.

 _Stay away from him, do you hear me?_ Severus holds her arm tightly.

 _I cannot, he – I promised him the first dance of the evening,_ she says quietly.

 _You really are blind to his affections towards you, aren’t you? I will find Dolohov and set a date for your training, try and stay public with him – although he is masked people are trying to find the source of the dark lords’ messages – one wrong move and you will blow not only your cover – but mine,_ his words of caution make Aurora swallow hard.

 _Severus you and everyone around us seem to think I have some kind of hold on him, that’s blasphemy that would mean he knew and knows love – which we all know he cannot do,_ she angrily whispers to him, knowing full and well she could be very wrong.

 _My lord,_ Severus whispers to Riddle, _thank you for supplying my pupil with her gown she looks lovely._

 _My pleasure Severus, every king needs his queen to be the bell of the ball, may I have this dance?_ He extends his hand to Aurora who curtseys and takes his hand. Riddle glides across the room and swoops her to the dance floor,

 _Follow my lead,_ he bows to her, and they begin to dance, he is quick on his feet, and incredibly graceful, she doesn’t stumble even once. Severus has had her training in ballet and in dance since her first year. Their movements fluid, moving as one across the dance floor as if they do this all the time, holding one another as lovers do, staring into one another’s soul just as lovers do.

The song finishes and he escorts her from the dance floor, _where did you learn to dance that way my lord?_ She bites her lip, knowing she shouldn’t have asked him anything.

 _I hate it when you call me that, truly – Riddle will suffice until I tell you otherwise,_ he orders a drink from the bar and begins to drink.

 _Why are you being so nice to me?_ She eyeballs the rim of his drink as he sets it down.

 _Would you rather I be how I am with everyone else? Surely – I can oblige_ she stops him,

 _No – I mean – Riddle –_ she panics.

 _What is it about you that makes me want to be this way to you? The part of me that wants to kill you is overpowered by the side that –_ he stops himself, lifting his drink to his lips, _excuse me,_ his voice filled with disgust.

He takes his leave, and she is finally able to exhale again, feeling the prickling of the tears in her eyes she orders herself a fire whiskey, and slams it back, ordering another one. She feels the prying eyes of someone, and she turns and faces him. _Hello, my name is Archer -_ he extends his hand to her, and she places it cautiously in his, _downstairs is where the fun is at my lady - come I will escort you down there, best not to be alone - looking the way you do._

She blushes slightly under her mask and nods, Severus sees her, but he cannot get to her quick enough - they crack to the basement and fear fills his heart.

She sees the cages and realizes that she made a terrible mistake, he shoves her into the group of people. _She looks like a virgin - may fetch a higher price,_ he smiles dastardly and walks away.

She feels hands on her, as they rip her black dress to shreds, leaving her in a black lace set with her gold mask on, she will not cry she refuses to cry. They throw her into a cage and lock it, and she tries to open it, banging on the metal bars bruising her hands, probably breaking some bones.

 _name? age? blood status?_ a woman asks her, not even caring about her fate.

 _Aurora Nova Knight, 17, unknown all my family is dead,_ she answers quietly.

 _are you a virgin?_ she doesn't look up from her paper.

 _no,_ she replies to the strange woman.

 _pity - you're tainted by touch and by blood,_ the spotlight shines on her as if she’s on stage now.

 _Listen here men! Tainted by touch and by blood, 17 - bidding starts at 1500 galleons,_ she calls out her voice filled the room, the bids begin, the brightness of the light has begun to over stimulate her - _please no please no,_ she pleads to the false muggle God - but she as always hears nothing.

 _SOLD for 45,000 galleons! Come collect!_ She feels his clammy hands on her skin, and she screams for help, but no one helps her, they enjoy her suffering.

*

She has no idea what time it is, or what day it is for that matter, she is in a different room in the basement, but still in a cage - when her buyer walks up the bars, _hello you can call me Sam - I am your owner now._

She stands up, locking eyes with him, _I belong to no man,_ she spits on his shoes and he laughs at her grabbing her throat through the bars.

 _we are going to have so much together - just know - you won't leave here alive, pity to waste such beauty isn't it Nova?_ He whispers to her.

 _Nova? My nam-_ she is stopped midway as he throws her back, her head slamming the cage walls sending her into a daze as he opens the door and, in his hand, appears rope, _I will enjoy this - and now I am going to make you remember me._

She takes her chance and sweeps his feet and tries to escape but he grabs her and throws her back into the cage and as she slams her head once more her world begins to fade to black.

She wakes up, her hands bound above her head as she hangs from the cage ceiling, she looks down and sees the blood, her blood oozing out of her slashes, and then she realizes shes being raped. He has her low enough to where she is resting on him, a dagger slides up and down her body, slicing her skin like blade through butter, she tries to fight him, but he presses the blade harder against her skin, her mouth ripping against the tape, only muffled screams, he's too rough, it hurts. She feels his final thrust, and he drops her to the ground like a rag doll she collapses, no fight left in her. She feels her wrists crack from pressure, her screams muffled by the tape.

He pulls the ropes dragging her up higher and higher until her feet dangle in the air, he slices the tape off her mouth, and she bites at him, _feisty, now aren’t we? Don't act like you hated it, your body tells such a different story. Such a good girl, aren't you? Don’t worry I’ll make sure to tell them all how much you loved it._

She spits in his face, _fuck you,_ he smiles at her and stabs her leg and she screams as it feels like he is scrapping her bone. _it was a pleasure to play with you -_ he smiles a crooked smile at her.

The door burst open and in walks someone she would never expect to see: Lucius Malfoy, _now now Samson, you do know who this is? She is the pupil to Severus Snape who has been hunting her down for two days, return her to me and there will not be any problems, should you not - it will be me having fun with you,_ he hisses at him.

 _I bought her; this whore is mine - you want her? You want to feel how good she feels Lucius? Take her for a spin -_ he walks to him, their nose's barely touching.

Samson grunts and drops, Lucius stabs him and then with the same bloodied blade he cuts her down, she flinches as he tries to touch her, _please please just kill me._

_I will not hurt you Aurora - I do not need Draco to have another reason to want me dead, come let me help you._

she looks at him, _you remember me?_ he nods.

 _Of course, come before he can fight back,_ he says to her.

He takes off his robe and covers her body, _I am sorry I was too late…_ she nuzzles her face into his neck, and he lifts her up and they crack out.

*

 _Cissy! I need help!_ he carries her over the threshold, Severus sees her in his arms, dripping blood on the marble floor, Riddle stands up,

 _This – this is_ his eyes panicking back and forth, _do not tell me this is who I think it is._

 _I am sorry my lord, but this is Aurora, she is my protégé, she was – kidnapped I – its been two days I had feared the worst,_ Severus does his best to hold his composure.

Riddle walks up to them, and brushes her matted curls out of her face, _Salazar what did they do to you?_

 _No they my lord, a single man did this,_ Lucius says solemnly.

Narcissa cracks in - _I have everything ready - I have a back up potion - we will have to administer it immediately,_ she says quietly.

 _What do you mean a back up?_ Riddle yells at her _someone answer me!_

 _He-he raped me,_ she coughs, blood staining her white teeth as she speaks, his eyes fill with rage. He touches her face, she is cold to the touch, her olive skin pale as she greets death.

 _There is no time, lay her here - NOW!_ Riddle's voice booms scaring everyone into action.

 _please ju-just let me die,_ she pleads in and out of consciousness, _Riddle just lelet me go._

Riddle's eyes sparkle for a moment, and he's human _accept this - allow me to heal you as best as I can, your lord requires it, do you accept?_ he has leaned in whispering into her ear.

 _I serve only th-the dark lord, I-I be-long to the da-dark lord,_ she coughs up more blood he rips open the robe and is consumed by his rage, _he will pay for this._

His wand work is beautiful, fluid and powerful, she feels every stroke, she holds herself as still as possible, but the pain begins to overcome her, _ple-please stop it-it hu-hurts,_ her body begins to convulse under his wand and he stops, pressing his hand to her forehead and begins to chant quickly and quietly. She stops convulsing and her wounds are scars now, _interesting - very interesting_ he says under his breath.

 _thank you, my lord,_ her breathy voice honey to his ears.

 _you belong to me now;_ he whispers to her.

 _yes, my lord,_ she whispers incoherent, he gives her a quick and soft smile before he leaves the table, _summon this 'Samson' - I'd like to have a word with him; Lucius I leave her in your care - you are to take care of her until I tell you otherwise, that is your mission._

Severus quickly slaps a tear away, looking at her laying exposed on the dinning room table, he takes his cloak and covers her, _I'm so sorry Severus_ she croaks out. _I_ \- _I tried to fight back - I was weak I couldn't win._

 _You have nothing to be sorry for - please rest, my child. Never call yourself weak again- I have not trained you to be weak-_ she nods drifting to sleep.

*

She wakes up in a room she does not recognize, she tries to sit up and winces.

 _Best not to move – you are a walking bruise,_ Narcissa quietly says to her.

 _Lady Malfoy,_ she tries to bow her head but groans out in pain.

 _You are in Riddle’s quarters, I will let him know you are awake he wishes to speak with you,_ she closes her book and goes to the door.

 _How is he?_ She whispers.

 _Brilliant, I – we can talk about him if you’d like Lady Malfoy,_ she whispers back.

 _I’d love that, I miss my dragon…_ Narcissa opens the door and closes it quietly.

*

Sometime later, the door opens and in walks Riddle he closes the door and doesn’t move for what feels like an eternity. _Two days they searched for you, two days – two days and you were merely miles away._ His back stiffens as he turns to her, his eyes dark and filled with rage.

 _I am sorry my lord – I tried to escape, I am sorry for the inconvenience it was to find me,_ she forces her head to bow wincing out in pain.

 _I healed most of your wounds with magic, but there is one wound I cannot heal and that is the wound of the mind,_ he says walking towards her.

 _I have a proposition for you, and I will allow for you to think on it, you in your delirious state said you belonged to me – is that true? I do not remember you offering yourself to me, nor do I remember asking for you,_ his words sharp.

 _But you told me – that I belong to you, I remember my lord,_ she coughs and holds her stomach.

 _If you are to be mine, then you will never deny me… of anything. I have rules and stipulations to be adhered by and if you disobey me – there will be punishments,_ he sits on the foot of his bed.

 _You’ve seen it – the truth – in my mind… haven’t you?_ She asks him holding her left forearm.

 _I have seen… enough for now, enough to know that you are being abused by Albus Dumbledore,_ his name makes her flinch, _ah, so that’s true?_

 _What have you seen?_ She asks fearing for her life.

 _Enough,_ he simply replies, _Remus Lupin… never would have expected that._

Her eyes shoot up, trying to hide her fear she stares right into his eyes, _I – have stipulations as well._

 _And what may those be?_ He scoots closer to her.

 _You shall never harm those I love or care for;_ she says quietly.

 _This is War Aurora;_ he scoffs at her.

 _I do not ask much, I will consider… your proposition – now can I please go home?_ She asks him as rises and walks to the head of the bed.

 _Indulge me…_ his knuckle under her chin raises her face to meet his eyes… they share a look and he leans in slowly pressing his lips to hers, he places one of his knees on the bed, his hand on her throat guiding her back to the pillow – he squeezes too hard and she gasps her hand pushes him away as she begins to have a panic attack, _please, please don’t hurt me,_ her head hanging low her dark mane covering her face, she begins to try to control her breathing, she gasps for air, he grabs her hair and pulls her face to his

 _Look at me – you are not there – control your mind – your mind makes you weak,_ a tear slides down her face, _I am not weak._

The door opens and Severus walks in, Riddle tosses her from his grasp as she falls to the sheets, he takes his leave and slams the door closed.

_Aurora – you are playing with fire do you have any idea what you’re doing?_

She shakes her head, _no, no I have no idea what I’m doing Severus,_ he helps her sit back up, _take me home please._

He nods, holding a small bag of her belongings they crack out to her dorm where Draco is pacing back and forth. He takes one look at her and his next breath is shuddering. _You’re alive._

 _Of course, I always come home remember?_ Her voice scratchy and guttural. 

He grabs her and hugs her tightly, pushing Severus out of the way, she winces but doesn’t let go of him, _Snape kept me in the loop as much as he could – I lied to them and said you were sick – Molly sent you soup, people tried to visit – it was hell._

 _I’m sorry darling, I never meant to get held up –_ her voice cracking.

*

Severus whispers in his ear, and Draco drops me and looks whiter than snow, _Aurora – I – I am so sorry, oh bloody hell – I will kill him – I will I –_ his voice trailing off.

She meets eyes with Severus who hands her a letter,

_A_

_As the Dark Lord commands, me to train you – you will begin tonight – 1700_

_Dolohov._

_*_

She groans, adding one more thing to her already full platter, the gravy covering everything is that Riddle knows something – and she very well may have blown covers for everyone.

 _Help me shower – I only have an hour until I meet with Dolohov,_ Draco takes her hand, she places her hand on Severus’s shoulder _I’ll see you this evening._

He nods and cracks out.

*

Draco helps her stand, she kisses him hard, he pulls her closer and they embrace, _I am so sorry,_ he pets her hair as she sobs into his chest.

He undresses her in the bathroom revealing her new scars from his blades, _I must hide these – I – whose there?_

Draco leaves her there; she hears the door open and arguing ensues.

She grabs a towel and wraps her body back up, and makes her way out there -

 _What the bloody hell – what is this? Why are you here?_ She stares at Theo, Zabini and Pansy.

 _We knew Draco was lying, what the fuck happened to you?_ Zabini shoves past Draco and walks towards Aurora, _we were worried sick – then I got this letter saying that you were kidnapped – you were missing for two days what the fuck happened?_

 _Blaise please…_ he stops and looks at her, she never uses his first name, _I was at the ball – I was sold and_ she turns away giving her back facing them, _I was violated in a cage and Lucius was sent by Severus to find me, I – maybe once I can occlude it I can talk about it,_ she turns and faces them again.

 _I have been telling Severus that this is not for you, these pureblood scums do not care for anything else but their beliefs, you need to get out of there while you still can,_ Theo says as he walks towards Aurora – Pansy follows.

 _I – I know we have no choice, I am alright –_ her fake smile fools no one… _truly I am perfectly fine._

 _Riddle kissed her –_ Draco says almost too quickly.

 _Draco!_ Aurora looks embarrassed, but not an ounce of shame is present.

_Look – we can talk once I shower – Severus – I have things that need to get done – you all know more than anyone else… please just give me this…_

She doesn’t wait for a response, she instead goes to the loo, she closes the door and mutes it, and begins to sob.

 _You cry so much, you truly are human,_ his voice quiet, she spins around and sees Riddle sitting on the lip of the bathtub.

 _Leave – now._ She demands.

 _They all care so much about you… what makes you so fucking special?_ He stands and closes the gap between them, his finger under her chin lifts it to meet his eyes, _what makes you so fucking special,_ his voice so quiet almost as though he is asking himself aloud.

 _Tom… please_ she begs, _what is this?_

 _Whatever I want it to be, you belong to me now, so tell me_ his hand slides around her throat, _what makes you so fucking special?_

She shakes her head; _I am nothing if exceptionally ordinary Tom._

 _You have no idea how wrong you are about that – you have invaded my mind and I cannot breathe… I do not know what this is, but you must make it stop,_ he squeezes her throat a little harder.

 _I haven’t done anything,_ she pleads.

 _You are pulling me into the light but let me assure you,_ he pulls her closer to his face their lips barely touching _I am the darkness, and nothing or anyone can save me._

 _Who are you trying to convince here Tom? Surely not yourself…_ she says bitterly.

He throws her back, she falls to the tile floor and holds onto her towel for dear life, _leave,_ she growls.

When she looks up, he’s gone.

*

She wanders out of the bathroom after her shower and gets dressed, braids her hair and sees a note, she recognizes his handwriting.

_Forgive me._

She scoffs at the words and her eyes begin to fill with tears as she rips it to bits.

*

 _Severus, you’re early,_ she says stiffening her back.

 _He’s expecting us, are you ready?_ He asks.

She bites her lip, throwing her head back as a tear rolls down her face, _yup lets go._

 _Aurora… you know you can talk to me about this I –_ she interrupts him and faces him.

 _I hate lying to everyone everyday about where I go and what I’m doing – someone wrote to Zabini and let him know I had been kidnapped, I – am I want to die Severus so unless you’re here to kill me or let me divulge that Riddle’s abusive hold on me is starting to wear me down I – am – part of me cannot tell who the villain is anymore Severus, what if its me… what if I am the villain?_ She whispers, _what if… he seeks me out because we are the same monster?_

 _Aurora… you are nothing like him, after your training you and I will talk about this, just because you occlude does not mean that you are whole and healed, don’t be daft you need an outlet are you still releasing?_ He asks her quietly, she nods her head, _yes weekly._

 _Okay, come here we must go, or we will be late –_ he extends his hand to her and they crack out.

*

He stands there, a table of weapons behind him, she doesn’t recognize where they are – but she knows they are not on the grounds anymore.

 _Welcome, choose your weapons – the weapons say so much about the fighter,_ he says with a crooked smile.

She cautiously walks to the table, running her fingers over the bow Severus had made for her she picks it up and it begins to burn her skin, she winces as she slides it over her body, sizzling her skin through her clothes, she stops at the knife table and smiles at it… she grabs a long bowie and a shorter one, the handles burning her flesh.

 _Good, good – now don’t drop them or let them go – do you understand?_ He circles Aurora, _no matter what._

She nods, gripping the handles for dear life.

 _There is a safe word, you will say “mercy” and the test will conclude, do you understand?_ He asks her, eyeing her taking her all in.

 _Yes,_ she mutters.

The first punch to her abdomen makes her fall to her knees, squeezing the blades harder she winces, letting out a gasp for air, she uses her right fist to push her to standing, and the beating continues, shots to her head, her chest. She cries out the fifth time, but holds onto her blades, no matter what.

She nearly falls as she pushes herself back up, she spits out blood, swaying the wind on her wounds has masked the pain of the stinging blades and bow on her back, she locks eyes with him _is that all you’ve got?_ Blood covering her teeth, she spits again.

He smiles at her, he back hands her, the clap of his hand on her skin makes Severus turn away, she wobbles a bit but doesn’t let go of the blades, this continues for hours until Aurora notices there is a crowd forming, Dolohov doesn’t train anyone not to mention someone who is not a pureblood, she holds her ground.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Narcissa cover her mouth and bury her face in Lucius’s chest. She smiles spitting blood; she must have broken bones and possibly a concussion.

_You’re fading Aurora, say the word and we’ll stop,_ his devilish grin sends rage through her.

 _Never,_ she spits out more blood, squeezing the handles harder the burning sending more adrenaline coursing through her veins, _I can take it._

The last strike is a kick, knocking Aurora to her knees, using the blades she stabs the ground and tries to pull herself up, and is failing.

 _SAY IT,_ he yells at her.

 _Fuck OFF,_ she forces herself to stand.

 _So be it, you stupid girl, you are weak, dirty blooded and you will die that way,_ he grits out through a clenched jaw, she feels a wrath building inside her unlike she’s ever known consume her, he goes to strike, and she ducks, and kicks his back, he slams the ground and rolls over and she points the blade at his throat, _never speak to me like that again or I will kill you,_ she slurs out, her breathing heavy.

He smiles and sweeps out her feet, she pulls the blade and slams the ground, he places his foot on her chest, pressing harder and harder, _you are worthy of my training, drop the weapons and rise champion,_ he takes his foot off her chest and extends a hand, she looks around, spins the blade and he pulls her up by the handle, and raises her closed fist still holding the blade into the air, the crowd roars.

Severus walks to her, _aurora, its alright hand them to me, its over now._

She doesn’t move, she doesn’t drop them, _no – no I can’t._

She feels his presence emerge in the crowd, everyone bows their heads as he walks through, Dolohov pushes her to kneel, she cries out in pain as she does, she bows her head, her dark mane matted with sweat and blood.

He gets on her level, taking his hand he grabs her face and pulls it up to meet his gaze, _wonderfully done._

 _Thank you, Tom,_ she snarls.

 _You lose your place Aurora,_ he snarls back.

 _Sorry, my lord,_ her devilish smile makes him nod, the devil flashes in his eyes.

 _Did she yield?_ He drops her face and rises.

 _Not once, my lord,_ Dolohov answers.

 _Set up a room for her, she has a severe concussion and several broken bones that need to be set – Lucius, Narcissa – see that you watch over her for now…_ he smiles back at her.

*

 _Draco… when did you get here?_ She slurs out as Lucius scoops her up and carries her up, _Draco can you make me soup?_

 _Salazar, Aurora I am not Draco,_ Lucius whispers, taking the cold towel to her skin, patting her wounds.

 _Draco, I hurt…_ she whimpers, _he is tormenting me make it stop, I am not strong enough to resist Draco…_

He bellows for Narcissa, _she thinks me to be our son, I cannot do this please…_

 _Darling, Darling look at me,_ Narcissa takes the cloth and lays it on her forehead.

 _Narc – Lady Malfoy, he misses you so much,_ she blubbers out.

*

She wakes up, looking around her she doesn’t recognize the room, which means one of two things she isn’t in Riddle’s room but the bad thing about that is she has no idea where she is.

 _You – talk so much in your sleep,_ Riddle says from the darkness.

 _My subconscious ramblings are not meant to be heard by you nor anyone,_ she tries to sit up and the room spins, _fuck._

 _You have several broken ribs, a severe concussion, a lot of bones in your skull broken and third-degree burns, surprised you couldn’t feel it,_ he says walking into whatever light is available.

 _I felt everything Tom, every blow, every sizzle,_ she looks away from him.

 _I am trying he –_ she stops him.

 _Trying what?_ She spits at him, her words venomous.

 _Do not speak to your lord that way or you will regret it –_ he snarls.

 _Make me regret it – kill me or leave,_ she feels his hand on her throat, she spins and faces him, his face contorted, the anger radiating off him.

 _Do it, fucking kill me,_ her voice coarse as he squeezes harder and harder, she closes her eyes – feeling her airway constrict, her mind screaming but she can’t fight back, she wants to die, he wants her dead so to her this is just fine.

She starts to fade in and out, her world fading further and further into the darkness of death, until she doesn’t feel anything anymore, she hears Lucius, _My Lord!_

His grip suddenly loosens, he cracks out, Aurora starts to cough, the air scraping her bruised throat, breathing too hard it hurts she cries out in pain, sobbing, making it worse.

 _Auro – calm down please – stop look at me – that’s it breathe with me,_ his hands on her face his platinum hair hovering over her, he starts to pet her hair, _that’s it, just like that perfect._ Her hand covers his and a tear rolls down, _I wanted to die why did you come in here…_ her voice guttural and worn out.

 _I am to take care of you, it is my mission,_ he says quietly to her, pulling her up slowly and gently, he puts pillows behind her, and she sits up, leaning back a little.

 _I – you – thank you,_ she is breathless.

 _There is a lot of talk – that you are to be Riddle’s second in command, is that true?_ Lucius asks her, she shakes her head no, _you know why I’m here you’ve seen in my mind._

 _Dumbledore really is a bastard, so you are to kill me._ He says to her quietly.

 _Not before…_ she makes a hand gesture to the bed; _he is particular about how I do things…_

_Does Draco know…?_ He looks down, she takes her heavy hand and places it on his, _no I spare him from as much I can, he is aware of what I must do – he just doesn’t know that you’re on my list…_ she chokes out.

He takes her hand, _how is he?_

 _He is brilliant Lucius, happy. I know that this is not what you wanted for him, you – you must understand the Weasley’s have given him so much, he has so many opportunities – as does the others,_ her voice shaking, _you did what was best for them._

 _You think so?_ He asks me.

 _Disowning Draco publicly as the others did – saved their lives, trust me I live a life of torture, the fact that he disavowed – that they all did, you know Severus was right, his taking care of him I know that he is his godfather._ She says quietly.

They sit in silence for a moment, until her looks at her, _if we are to – if you are to – then we –_ he stutters, _I am twice your age._

 _Look at me,_ she gives him a crooked smile, _no one else has ever cared enough besides one,_ she remembers Remus and a tear falls, _that has ever given a fuck about my age and me in general._

 _Why not switch sides? You could be free –_ she places her finger lightly on his lips, _I will never be free,_ she cups his face, he looks away, she uses what little strength she has left and pulls him back, _kiss me kiss me and decide how you want this to be – kiss me and we will go from there._

He slides his hand into her hair, _I have to talk to Narcissa – don’t go anywhere,_ she scoffs with a smile as he gets off the bed, leaves and closes the door.

She closes her eyes and searches for Severus, _made initial contact with L.A.M._

 _Good – now rest,_ he responds.

She opens her eyes, wincing from the pain in her core.

_*_

In walks Dolohov, _once you heal from this, your training will begin five nights a week, Severus will escort you here every evening at 1845, you will begin to eat sleep and dream training, is that clear?_

She nods, _yes sir._

 _Good – I will see you then,_ he clicks his heels and leaves.

*

She wakes up and sees Lucius sitting in a chair, reading a book, _I talked with Narcissa –_ he closes the book and walks over to Aurora laying in bed.

 _And?_ She whispers as he leans down, kissing her, his lips soft and supple against her bruised and bloodied ones. Their mouths move as one, every kiss light as to not hurt her, he slowly pulls back, _anything to keep you alive._

She rubs his cheek with her thumb, pulling him back to her, she kisses him again.

 _Whenever you’re ready for … more I will not push you into anything – although this may be an arranged ordeal, I am still a gentleman,_ his thumb rubs against her swollen rosy lips.

 _That’s not what I’ve heard,_ she whispers quietly, he smiles at her.

 _When you’re ready – I’ll indulge you and your desires,_ her breath catches, and she blushes.

*

She wakes up again, Riddle is sitting on the foot of her bed, disheveled, she sees him bring a bottle to his lips and toss it back, _what the fuck are you doing to me?_

 _My lord?_ She whispers.

 _Cut it the fuck out, you – you what the fuck are you doing to me?_ He throws the bottle to the wall, it shatters sending whiskey and glass all over the place, he whispers _how could you do this to me?_

_Tom – Tom look at me, what are you talking about?_ She tries to get out of bed, pushing through the pain she tosses the covers and crawls over to where he was sitting, she goes to reach out for his hand, and flinches but goes for it anyway. _Look at me – Tom!_

She pulls him back to a seated spot on the bed, _you reek of whiskey –_ she sees his bloodied hand and rips the sheets with her teeth, wrapping his hand he grabs her and kisses her, she kisses him back, _you drive me absolutely infuckingsane,_ he whispers against her lips, she can’t help her self she kisses him first, he pulls her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her hard, she winces but he doesn’t stop kissing her, his tongue fighting hers for dominance, _fuck, no no NO –_ he shoves her to the floor with a thud she groans.

 _Never speak of this – ever,_ he says disgusted, she nods quickly, he opens the door and slams it closed.

Leaving her mind racing, and alone on the floor.

She waits a moment, and then lets the tears fall, _what the fuck is happening_ she cries to herself; she tries to pull herself onto the bed and falls twice before she can make it.

Searching for Severus – he’s not here, so she calls the next best person with her mind, Lucius.


	28. Lucius Malfoy / Snakes in the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third memory of the first group. 
> 
> (Photos posted in wattpad version)

**_Snakes in The Garden // Malfoy // 4 th Year // 1994_ **

****

She cracks in first thing in the morning, wearing the robes he bought for her, strutting from the floo, Lucius folds the newspaper and gives her that smile, that devilish smile that sends chills down her spine, it’s been a few months since their first interaction, _good morning darling_ the words dance around her as she gives him a seductive smile, _its better now._

He chuckles, she stops when she reaches him still seated, she widens her legs as he pulls her onto his lap and she kisses him hard, his hand slides down her lower back and she chuckles, _you know why I’m here first darling – tell me, he’s aiming for Japan isn’t he?_

Lucius groans, _always business before play tck tck,_ she rests her forehead against his and nods, biting her lip _we can play until my first class then I will be back this evening as promised._

He nods, _Austria, France and he has negotiations with small groups in the States but Japan is in the air… now kiss me_

She smiles and kisses him, _there’s something you’re not saying Lucy… tell me… and I’ll make it worth it._

He groans, _you are the devil incarnate_ smiling at her, she winks.

 _Germany – he’s going there next, and – he has plans for Potter – something about the tournament_ she pulls off her jumper and he rips open her shirt, buttons flying, his breath catches as he admires her in the gold set, he bought for her, _gold on your olive skin… bloody hell_ he leans in to her chest kissing her breasts through the lace. He wraps his arms around her tightly and stands up, _hold on tight._

_*_

They waste no time, Wednesdays are her busiest days, and with the tournament starting soon – she has no time for anything, there’s a reason he only buys her crotchless panties and makes her wear stockings instead, tights take too long. Their chemistry is surprisingly carnal and feral.

He chants a contraceptive charm quietly as he slams her against the wall, dropping her slightly, to slide him inside of her, she gasps and hits her head on the wall, _fuck Lucius don’t stop,_ she is breathless, moaning.

He growls into her ear, _you are so wet for daddy today._

He grips her waist hard, looking at the clock – _you have fifteen minutes until you must be back for class – tell me how you want it._

 _Fuck me Lucius, I’ll return the favor tonight –_ she growls out and he loses his mind, thrusting harder faster.

She cannot control herself, her eyes rolling back from the pleasure, her head banging the wall she cries out during her climax, and he pumps into her, climaxing moments later.

They kiss for a few more minutes before she feels her feet on the floor, _you need to go – you cannot be late for this class,_ she groans cleaning herself up, looking into the mirror fixing her hair and makeup.

 _You know how I detest these quick meetings; you best make it up to me this evening,_ he says to her, fixing his robes.

She turns to him and winks, _I always do Lucius – the floo is still connected right? I must go to Severus’s office first._

_*_

_Early morning rendezvous?_ Severus is setting up for class, looking at me.

 _I need to see Dumbledore – Germany he is going there first he plans on attacking Harry publicly during the games Sev,_ she panics out of breath.

 _What?_ He looks taken aback, _we must go NOW,_ he grabs her, they crack into his office.

*

Dumbledore sits in his chair, waiting for us, _I sensed something wrong – come child out with it,_ he rises and closes the gap between them he grabs her hand and sees the memories, hurting Aurora as much as he can by thrashing around in her mind.

 _Who knew Lucius would be a turncoat for the right price?_ He snickers at her, she looks away, trying to hide her distain for this man.

 _What of Harry?_ She asks him, he grabs her face, _the boy will be fine – I have foreseen he is not the one to die that night, Mr. Diggory will._

The color fades from her face but she controls her expressions, _anything else you need from me sir._ She asks quietly.

 _No – leave me, I will contact our allies in Germany and a few other places,_ he walks away from her and she looks to Severus who grabs her, they crack out together.

 _Severus I – we have to protect them – I have to protect them, Cedric cannot die!_ Her words flying out of her mouth, _I – will find a way._

 _Aurora you – he stops,_ grabbing her hand, _I am sorry, but I do not think there is a way to spare his life._

 _That’s bullshit – I will find a way Severus, Cedric will not die – none of them will so help me Salazar,_ she storms out of his classroom to get some fresh air.

She stops in her tracks, speaking of the devil, he is walking this way, class starts in less than five minutes and she cannot control her emotions enough to sit next to him today. She feels herself filling with rage, reaching for her wand she feels Freddie’s hand pull her away,

 _Bloody hell what the fuck are you doing drawing your wand on him in a crowded hallway – Aurora look at me,_ Freddie snaps his fingers and she comes back to reality, _are you alright? You missed breakfast this morning – again. We are all starting to worry about you,_ he sounds so sincere.

 _Freddie, I promise I will fill you in when I can… I know we haven’t talked in a minute but… promise me… promise me…. If I confide in you… you cannot tell anyone,_ her voice shakes and he nods, _of course Rory, I promise_ she extends her pinky, he does the same thing locking pinkies.

 _I have to go; I’ll stop by later to see George if he’s around – I think we’re in a tiff?_ She says confused.

*

The entire class Riddle stares at her, trying to knock down her door to her library, she is slowly losing her grip when Neville touches her hand, pulling her back he mouths _are you alright?_ She nods smiling, _just tired darling,_ she mouths back. Neville saved her life right then and there and he would never know it.

*

She sits there, writing notes she missed when Riddle walks up to her, _not paying attention? Tck tck – you should learn how to multitask better there Aurora._ She ignores him and continues to write, he grabs her face, pulling it up to his, _I am speaking to you Aurora._

 _Here you are only Thomas Gaunt – unless you want to lose that hand, I suggest you drop her face,_ Draco says in the doorframe.

 _Where did your fire go today Aurora?_ He whispers.

 _Just as everything in my life, it’s been stolen from me,_ she says locking eyes with him. He lets go of her chin; visibly uncomfortable he leaves.

 _Aurora – we need to talk…_ Draco says quietly.

 _I know you know, so out with it,_ she says defeated.

 _I don’t care about anyone else you sleep with of free will or not, except… Lucius, I – need some space from this… from you just until I understand…_ he says fidgeting with his fingers.

 _You know about my list, he’s on it – he asked me to keep it from you, he’s my_ she flicks her wrist closing the door, _informant. Your parents are my informants._ She looks down at her parchment, _you can’t be with me because that and I understand Draco, I never wanted him to be on the list, know he – its consensual._

Draco just sits there, fidgeting with his fingers, as Aurora fights every muscle screaming at her to look at him.

 _If you’re going to break up with me essentially – after you do, you’re supposed to leave,_ she says refusing to look at him.

 _I –_ he starts but then kisses the top of her head, _I just need time to think…_

 _Leave Draco – leave, please_ she pleads, she won’t let him see her cry, she can’t because if he does, he won’t leave, he won’t get space and he’ll be miserable and that’s something she never wanted for them, for him.

She feels his struggle as he pulls himself from the table and leaves, closing the door behind him, that’s when the first tear falls.

 _Don’t say a single word Severus, I cannot deal with it right now,_ she begs the professor.

 _I wasn’t going to say anything, except I have a pass for you, Dumbledore sent it halfway through lecture, you have the rest of the day free – do what you must,_ he hands her the pass, _he – he will come around, I will talk to him._

 _Severus, he – I know he won’t, this was a line and I really think this time, he’s done, and that’s okay… I just need to mourn, and I know exactly how,_ she takes the pass and stops, _I’m tired of hurting._

She gathers her things and leaves the empty classroom, to her surprise Riddle is waiting down the hallway that leads to the dungeons, she walks towards him and stops inches from his face, _can I help you?_

 _Read Draco’s mind – seems you two are on the fritz, so sorry_ he pretends to pout.

 _Shut the fuck up, out of my way – I have somewhere to be,_ she pushes past him, he slams her back into the stone wall, his mouth hovering over hers, _what do you want Riddle?_

 _I want to know where you run off to – be a good girl and tell your lord where you sneak off to on Wednesdays,_ the temptation in his voice, slithers in like the snake he is.

She presses her body against his, temptation goes both ways, _my lord, but I am not a good girl, you know this,_ the words drip off her mouth like liquid sugar. She sees him adjust his posture, _what… something wrong? Do you not like… this?_ She loosens her tie, and bites her lip, _either take me in this broom closet so I can indulge my self-destructive tendencies or get out of my way so I can go to someone who will._

He takes his body off hers, and she fixes her tie, going to leave he grabs her by the arm and pulls her into his lips kissing her hard, deeply all laced with the danger she’s been craving, _leave,_ his voice riddled with disgust.

She breaks out of his hold and makes her way to the dungeons.

*

Draco isn’t there when she gets to their dorm, which thank her lucky stars she goes and freshens up, changing out of her uniform she puts on something she knows Lucius will love, she needs to feel something – and she has change of clothes for the meeting tonight as well – she has a pass, she has study hall with Severus tomorrow so she’s skipping.

*

She walks through the floo to see Lucius and Narcissa playing chess, _Narcissa darling I do hope we’re winning,_ Narcissa smiles at Aurora.

 _Of course, we are darling, Lucius is now easily distracted, check mate darling,_ she smiles at Lucius.

 _I’ll be out in the garden;_ she places her bag on the table and walks outside.

_*_

Aurora loves the Malfoy gardens, they are always blooming and just divine, she is entranced with the flowers, Lucius even had peonies planted for Aurora, she leans into the blooming flowers and inhales the intoxicating aroma.

 _The bloom on these are nearly as beautiful as you,_ Lucius whispers to her, his lips brushing her ear, she feels his hands on her body, losing herself in his touch.

 _Draco knows,_ she says somberly.

 _I take it – he did not take it well;_ he kisses the nape of her neck.

 _About as well as you think Lucy,_ he turns her around and hold her face, _I think it’s it this time, we’re done._

He tucks a curl behind her ear, _indulge me this evening Aurora…_ He leans down and kisses her lightly on her swollen lips.

 _Lord Malfoy, the Lestrange’s are here requesting an audience,_ he shoots up and looks back at the house elf and then back at me.

 _I may have to leave you to yourself this evening, Bellatrix does not know of you, and I fear she will not take too kindly on this… come,_ he places his hand on her lower back, _you look like temptation, you slay me, but Bella is old fashioned – witches do not dress like muggles you must change before we go inside._

Lucius snaps his fingers, she is in a much more conservative outfit, she sees the terrifying woman and her husband – both of them absolutely mad, out of their minds.

 _You! You are Severus’s pupil are you not!_ Her voice shrill sending chills through her spin, _Yes she is, she is here to study with Narcissa and I – this is Aurora._

Aurora bows her head, _an honor to meet you Bellatrix._

She grabs her left arm and rips up the sleeve to show her mark, _so serious so young, have you had your marriage arranged yet?_

 _No, not yes_ Narcissa replies, _she is being courted all over._

 _Is she tainted? No one wants a whore wife – is her hymen intact?_ Her shrill voice gives Aurora a headache.

 _She was defiled by Samson,_ Narcissa replies to her sister, _Samson has trial with the Dark Lord soon enough._

_*_

She finds herself alone in what was once Draco’s room, placing her things on the bed, she hear the door open, She’d recognize his cologne anywhere.

 _My lord, to what do I owe this pleasure?_ Aurora turns around making eye contact with Riddle.

 _Your behavior in the corridor was unacceptable,_ he growls.

 _So, you are here as Tom Riddle, not the Dark Lord…_ she walks over to him, _I am quite sure… that you kissed me._

 _I am as always disgusted by my attraction and lust to you, you filthy fucking slut,_ he gets inches from her face.

 _You fucking like it, or you wouldn’t be here right now Tom, you crave me, and you know what, today? I’m done concealing my attraction to you with hate, so either fuck me right now and shut up or leave and we forget this ever happened,_ her voice honey to his ears.

He walks her into the bed post, their bodies pressed together, _I want to fucking hate you,_ he slides his hand onto her face.

 _So, hate me Tom – fucking hate me,_ she says breathlessly.

 _Forsake all others, be mine and I will show you how much I fucking hate you,_ he says just as breathless as her.

 _Come up with better terms and we can negotiate Tom,_ he leans into her lips.

 _Submit to me Aurora, submit,_ his hand slides around her throat and he kisses her hard, _submit to me,_ his lips hover over hers, driving her crazy.

There’s a knock on the door, and before it opens, they collect themselves, Bellatrix comes in, bowing her head suddenly and quickly, _my lord – I – so sorry forgive me for interrupting, I have been informed that Aurora is not of pure blood –_ her voice shrill.

 _I am aware Bellatrix,_ Riddle responds angrily.

 _How does she expect to be courted if she is both whore and dirty blooded?!_ Her voice jumps several octaves before she drops her eyes and head.

 _I am courting Aurora – now leave Bellatrix,_ he bellows. 

_But – but my lord –_ she drops her head again and leaves the room quickly.

*

Aurora is dizzy, her mind racing – _oh my gods._

Riddle turns to her, _submit to me Aurora – soon you will have no choice._

_*_

He leaves her in a state of panic and delusion, she needs some fresh air, she leaves the room and feels eyes on her, she pulls herself together, raising her head high she makes her way to the library. Once inside she closes the doors, and she feels the panic rising again.

 _Ms. Knight are you alright?_ Ivan is behind her, _congratulations on your courting with the Dark Lord._

 _Why thank you Ivan, I am ever pleased, what an honor,_ she turns and smiles at him.

 _Since you are tainted… do you think anyone would notice if someone had one more turn?_ He walks closer to her and draws his wand, casting a body bind on her, she slams her head on the marble floor.

*

She wakes up in the dungeons, on the cold wet damp floor, she is naked and when her eyes are focused, she can see whose on top of her, she tries to move but she is bound, she feels him finish inside of her and out of the corner of her eye – she sees Bellatrix watching, that nasty bitch.

He gets off her and kicks her a few times, she grunts with every strike, she curls up into a ball trying to protect herself. Bellatrix begins to laugh as she draws her wand, the feeling of the cruciatus curse rippling through her, once, twice, three times, she lost count, she cannot think of anything other than the pain.

 _He can’t court a dead bitch,_ she laughs once more, sending the curse through her body once more. _You are unworthy of the Dark Lord’s affections!_

Aurora caves to the darkness, allowing the cold to swallow her whole. She must have spent hours in the dungeon, they left her bound and gagged. She lays in a pool of her own blood, counting down the minutes until she doesn’t feel anything any longer, the world fading black around her, she knows no peace, she uses the last piece of energy she has and calls out for him, _… help me…_

*

She feels hands on her, her body droops over her rescuer’s arms, she groans the light hurts her eyes, she opens them and sees the blurred faces of the innermost trusted Death Eaters, this is his inner circle. She tries to lift her head to call out her attackers, but nothing happens, she knows she’s dying, it’s just a matter of time, she sees Severus standing, his hand over his mouth, she looks at him confused, that’s when she realizes she didn’t call for Severus, she called for Tom.

 _My lord, I think we are too late,_ Severus says solemnly, pushing the matted curls from her face.

 _Call my healers, now._ He grits out and cracks out with her in his arms.

*

Lucius and Narcissa are upstairs waiting for him, he places her on a table, his body shakes, he whispers _keep breathing… just keep breathing …._ He staggers into a chair and they all crack in, and the healers begin moving at a rapid pace.

 _Nar…cissa, ba-ck up – need ba – ack up,_ she slurs out quietly.

 _Wait WAIT! She spoke,_ Riddle lunges from his chair they all stop as she repeats herself once more.

 _Ba – ck up, ne…ed back up… not on … need ba…ck up,_ she slurs out slowly, Riddle loses all color in his face and pushes off the table and rubs his face hard, Narcissa rushes past him, grabbing a potion from Aurora’s stock at the Manor, racing back Riddle grabs Narcissa’s wrist – _Tell me this is not what I think it is Narcissa,_ he eyes the potion bottle and then looks back at Narcissa. 

She bows her head and without looking back up, _I am terribly sorry my lord, but it is just as it seems._

He drops her wrist, and she rushes back to Aurora, opening her mouth she uncorks the potion and pours it down her throat, laying her head back down Narcissa goes and stands by Lucius who is stoic.

 _She was last seen in the library tell me how this happens, how this happens under our noses!_ Riddle bellows, seething with rage.

 _We will find who did this my lord,_ Severus responds, Aurora’s screams fill the room.

 _They are hurting her;_ Severus stops Riddle his hand on his shoulder

 _They must save her, my lord, forgive me but is that not what you want? Having announced your courting today?_ Severus says cooly, _word travels fast within these circles – no one outside our circle knows._

 _Severus I will kill all of those who conspired in killing her, find them, and bring them to the dungeons,_ he hisses out.

*

She wakes on the table, with a simple thin white sheet over her, _don’t move you – died,_ Severus says.

 _Ivan – Bella –_ she gasps, her throat feels like it’s on fire, _I died?_

_You had been in the dungeons for at least five hours before we noticed you missing, I am so sorry Aurora, but you did die._

She grips the side of the table, her other hand holding the sheet that covers her frail body, she pulls herself up to a seated position. _Where is he?_

 _Which ‘he’ are you referring too?_ Severus cocks an eyebrow at her as she looks down.

 _… you know which he I am referring to Severus, please send him in please, I – please,_ she whispers.

Before Severus leaves, the door opens and in walks Riddle, speak of the devil and he will come for you.

Severus leaves them, Riddle is covered in blood, his porcelain skin tainted red. He is breathing heavy, his whole demeanor screams unhinged, uninhibited, feral.

 _You called for me…_ he says breathlessly.

 _I… did,_ she whispers.

 _I have your attacker – get dressed – we are to make an example of him,_ he goes to the closet where a lot of her clothes are hanging, he grabs a white button up, a dark forest green jumper and a pair of cropped black dress slacks, _I will be outside waiting –_

 _Wait – I – need help,_ she bites her lip, _I – need assistance, please._

He freezes and turns back to her and with both of his hands kisses her, their kisses desperate, frenzied, almost as if one had just watched the other one die. He pulls back, their breathing heavy.

She drops the sheet to the floor, he helps her slide off the table, he grabbed her no panties or a bra, and she is almost too afraid of him to ask for it. He kneels as she steps into the slacks, kissing her thighs, biting them even as he slides the slacks up her supple skin. Her head falls back, as he drags his lips across her skin, _Tom…_ he stands and pulls them up, sliding her arms into the button up, slowly closing the shirt, her breathing heavy as her mind cannot grasp what is happening, he tucks her shirt in, and clasps her slacks, pulling the jumper over her he adjusts the collar of the shirt and looks at her, his breathing just as heavy.

 _Close your eyes and hold on tight –_ they crack out together.

*

Seeing them emerge together gives Aurora a sense of empowerment, a high she will probably never be able to recreate. She sees Ivan hanging from the ceiling, his wrists bloodied as he dangles there, Bellatrix sits at the table, bloodied and bruised.

 _This is the man who attacked you correct._ He seethes with rage once more; she nods quickly not saying a word.

 _The bitch lies – she asked for it my lord!_ He cries out.

 _You lie!_ Aurora bellows drawing her wand her hand shakes, _you attacked me in the library!_

 _You have already been tainted you stupid whore, you have willingly been tainted, you hold no honor you filthy blooded slut, you are far from pure,_ he winces in pain as Barty Crouch Jr pulls the ropes hoisting him higher in the air.

_Purity is overrated,_ she hisses out of her clenched jaw, casts the one spell she knew she should have never muttered, _sectumsempra!_ She watches the curse slice through him, blood pouring out his body like a fountain of red, spilling all over the white marble floors. She pushes past Riddle, grabs a knife from the table and with one last slice, spraying her in his blood she tosses the blade aside and stands there. She just killed a man, a pureblood man, in front of everyone, she turns and faces Bellatrix whose eyes have been glued to Aurora since she arrived with Riddle.

 _Anyone else have a bloody problem?_ She bellows, her voice echoing throughout the stunned silent room, _didn’t fucking think so._ The mutterings begin,

_Shes insane!_

_She will surely die for her indiscretions!_

_She is as crazy as he is!_

_Bloody whore_

_Filthy blooded slut_

She reaches Riddle and locks eyes with him, he grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to her, _feel better now?_

 _No – but that is irrelevant now,_ she whispers, _I just killed someone._

 _You’ve killed many someone’s, Lilith,_ he whispers back to her.

Her eyes snap to his, _I – have no,_ he raises his finger to her lips.

 _Don’t lie to me, you have a signature – in which I just witnessed in which Dolohov knows about; your love of knives. No matter – I know what I know for now – think about my offer Lilith, if I am truly the Devil – you belong with me._ He pushes past her, and walks towards the dead body,

 _Peter! Clean this up, one final warning to all,_ he smiles at them all, _don’t fucking cross me._

_*_

Lucius grabs her, and they quickly vacate the room as the members leave, _What the fuck was that?_ He whispers to her.

 _He knows who I am Lucius,_ they stop, he pulls her into the nearest closet.

 _He knows you’re Lilith._ Panic fills his voice.

 _He watched me do my signature move – it all but confirmed it to him, Lucius, I – can I stay in your room this evening?_ She pleads.

He pulls her into a hug, she embraces him back, _why are you always getting into such messes Aurora? I can’t always protect you – yes you can stay with me – Narcissa will stay in her quarters this evening._

 _I – can’t be here, I can’t breathe, I still feel him on me,_ she looks up at him and he nods cracking out to his room.

*

 _Not the day you had been hoping for is it?_ She looks outside seeing the stars high in the evening sky.

Lucius comes behind her his hands on his shoulders, _Narcissa just received word you cannot stay here – not tonight, he’s beckoned for you – Riddle, he’s gathered your things you must leave immediately._

 _I will send you an owl if I survive the evening,_ she whispers.

 _Don’t talk like that, I will see you whenever you can sneak away, now you must go,_ he kisses the back of her neck.

 _I don’t know Lucius, if he finds out –_ Aurora stops biting her lip, she never wanted to care for the man, but seeing him in how fiercely he protects her and how much he risks for her everyday – it breaks her heart knowing he and Narcissa will die for their treason.

_You are worth every risk, I knew what I agreed to, now you must leave._

_*_


	29. Gaunt Manor// Manners // Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last memory of the first group.

**_Gaunt Manor // Fire Whiskey // 4 th year // 1994_ **

Stepping through the floor of Gaunt Manor, she feels his presence almost immediately. 

_Where did you sneak off to?_ He asks holding his whiskey glass, swirling around the ice inside.

 _That is my business my lord,_ she walks towards him, _what am I doing here?_

He shoots back the rest of his whiskey, it reeks on his skin, placing the glass on the end table next to the empty bottle, he gets up and walks towards her, closing the space between them.

 _You killed someone in my presence, a pure blood to boot, you are here to receive your punishment,_ his voice low sending butterflies all throughout her body.

 _I have suffered enough today, due to you, don’t you think?_ she scoffs at him.

 _Not nearly enough, but you will_ he grabs her wrist, _submit to me or this will be painful._

 _I can handle pain,_ she growls back, he chuckles.

 _But can Severus?_ He asks tilting his head, showing her his wicked smile, _can they?_

 _Where is he? I will kill you –_ she gets inches from his face.

He snaps his fingers and reveals Severus, in his cottage, Draco, Zabini, Theo and Pansy are all in his living room, they’re about to eat dinner, Draco is smiling and laughing, a tear rolls down her face seeing him so happy.

She falls to her knees, watching them through the projection her head slightly tilted, she thinks of everyone she loves, she lowers her head, black curls flood the front of her, he drops her wrist. It’s in this moment, she knows how to protect her people, she knows what she must do. No matter what she must sacrifice, they will all be safe.

 _I have terms, I – will not submit blindly,_ her voice shakes but she does not move from the floor, _state your terms,_ he whispers as he crouches down to her.

 _Show me how to make horcruxes without killing anyone, show me how to perfect them in my image, you will not harm anyone I love or care for, this will not be public to anyone outside your main circles, I will not fight on your side in this war, but you knew that. I have more but I cannot think of them currently,_ she says her mind racing, _my mind is moving too…_ she shakes her head.

 _I will come for you wherever, whenever I want, deny me or indulge me, but you will give yourself to me, perform whatever I ask of you, and in turn I will honor your terms. If a new term is to be approved submit it to me, via this diary – and we will discuss it._ He hands her a journal, she takes it without looking up, bringing it to her chest, holding it tightly, _I agree to your terms._

She feels him slowly drag her to standing, he grabs her face, _here you are free Aurora, tonight we will consummate this arrangement, and tomorrow, I will send the research to help you make horcruxes._

Her eyes light up, with his words of safety not for herself but for her loved ones, she kisses him, he tangles his hands in her hair, she moans against his mouth he grabs her tightly, bruising her sore hips, she groans, _you’re drunk_ she whispers.

 _I am disgusted with myself for wanting you, I had to take the edge off,_ he whispers.

She pushes him back, offended, _how dare you – you will not lie to me not to my fucking face Tom – I see you – I feel you always watching me, stop masking your desire for me with hate._

 _You have no idea how blurred the lines of affection and disdain can be – allow me to show you, kneel – now._ He steps towards her, as she kneels, he grabs her dark mane and yanks her up, so she’s no longer resting on her bent legs. _Your safe word is ‘pure’,_ she hears him unzipper his pants as she looks up at him and nods, _pure._

 _Good girl open your mouth and look at me,_ he demands and she fighting against every cell in her body; obeys.

She knows what to do here, she sticks her tongue out as far it will go and locks eyes with him as he taps his shaft on her tongue, she looks down at it, and he lets go, she wraps her mouth around him as he laces his other hand in her hair, he begins to thrust, slowly getting a feel for her, he lets out a hushed groan and tilts his head back, _fuck_ he whispers quietly.

 _Look at me while I fuck your throat,_ she opens her eyes and looks at him, she’s gripping his thighs for dear life, but he doesn’t stop, drool dripping out of her mouth, he grabs the back of her head and thrusts deeply, struggling to breathe through her nose she feels tears running down her face. He holds her there for a few minutes, ravaging her throat, Aurora has never felt more disgusted with herself for enjoying it. He pulls all the way out and she gasps for air, tears and drool cover her face and chin, she doesn’t break eye contact with him, as she gulps air.

 _There is a room upstairs, last on the right – you will be naked when I see you – cast a contraceptive on yourself,_ he hisses to her.

She nods, finally breaking eye contact with him, she pushes off the floor with her hands and walks to the stairs, tears still rolling down her face.

As she walks down the endless hallway, flashbacks from the dungeon begin to appear, she grips the wall for support as she feels Ivan’s hands on her body, she gets cold thinking of the stone she laid on naked, the stone that she laid in a pool of her own blood, where she nearly died, her breathing is heavy and unsteady.

The room begins to spin around her, she’s hyperventilating, her legs made of lead she cannot move, she hears up coming up the stairs, she collapses to her bruised knees and begins to shake, she tries to crawl anything – nothing works.

 _What the fuck are you – Aurora?_ He sounds puzzled.

 _I – I can’t breathe – I can’t I – can’t,_ her words barely understandable.

He tries to touch her, and she yelps, her hands covering her head, _please don’t hurt me please Ivan – please,_ she begs a dead man.

He rips her to her feet, she screeches begging, _please! Please!_

 _Aurora look at me! Look at me!_ He grabs her face, her eyes filled with fear, her pupils dilated, making noises Riddle never knew could come from another living person before, he cocks his head to the side as he watches her come back to her reality, _Ivan is dead Aurora, you killed him – remember?_

 _Y – yes – I – dead, dead,_ she says to herself over and over again like a chant.

 _What have they done to you?_ He asks almost sounding genuinely concerned.

She looks him right in his eyes, her last tear rolling down her face, _ruin – ruined me._

He holds her face, searching in her eyes – for an answer a – a further explanation, but there isn’t one, there is only one truth, she is suffering.

 _I want to kiss you – may I?_ he sobered up in those fleeting moments so quickly it nearly scares Aurora.

She nods her head, and he doesn’t hesitate and kisses her, _why are you being nice to me now – I cant do this whiplash with you,_ she hiccups out through the sobbing.

 _I don’t think you’re ruined; I think you’re beautiful –_ he blurts out between kissing her, _I am not like this but for you – tonight – I will be what you need me to be. Let me take care of you tonight…_

_*_

Their walk to the bedroom is one that was filled with kissing and undressing, articles of clothing line the hallway as he picks her up and lays her on the bed, with a flick of his fingers he casts a contraceptive charm and slides between her open legs, _look at me, don’t close your eyes –_ he says softly to her, moving her curls from her face and chest, she nods, _if you don’t hide from me, I won’t hide from you,_ she says to him.

He nods kissing her as he thrusts himself inside of her, she gasps, and arches her back, the memories of today’s events been to flood her mind, Riddle grabs her face and pulls it to his, _look at me – be with **me** – that’s it – _every thrust is almost too much for her, she moans his name under her breath, he scoots closer, grabbing one of her thighs and resting it on his shoulder she grips the sheets _Tom – Tom it – it –_ the pain begins to mesh with pleasure and she moans out once more.

He drops her thigh, and she crosses her ankles on his lower back, they begin ravaging each other, hot kisses and barely any stopping for air, _Tom… I – I need to – I –_ her back begins to arch and he rolls them both over, landing hard on his back.

 _Work for it – make yourself come,_ he says breathlessly to her, she bites her lip, her head falls back with every roll of her hips, she feels herself closer and closer to climax, he groans, pressing his head hard into the pillow, _jus – just like that,_ his hands grip her hips harder and harder with a final buckle and locking of her hips they climax together, her hands on his chest, her head forward, her black curls washing over her, her body shaking, this was unlike any time she’s ever climaxed before, the euphoria she feels – she lightly pushes off his chest and flips her curls back, she gently gets off of him, and doesn’t know what to do with herself now.

 _I don’t bite – often,_ he says ushering her to lay next to him. She climbs next to him and lays down their breathing heavy, she turns to her side and just gazes at him, taking in every detail she can, he is sinful temptation.

He turns to her, doing the same, _you know when we leave this room, this will be as if it never happened,_ he whispers brushing her curls out of the way, she nods, _everything you do… hypnotizes me… you are so fucking beautiful,_ he whispers.

 _Carved from the Gods you are Tom Riddle, a dangerous sin that I cannot help but be tempted by, the snake in the garden,_ she whispers to him, _you are mesmerizing._

_*_

They fall asleep facing one another, their foreheads barely touching.

*

She wakes up to him getting dressed, her uniform laid out on the bed, _good you’re up – we are going to be late for study hall – Severus has a floo opening for us in thirty minutes._

 _Tom,_ she sits up in bed, _why can’t it always be like this?_

Her words paralyze him, _because I am not this man, I will not change._

 _Tom please – it would be so much easi –_ he cuts her off,

 _Aurora, look at me, when we floo out of here our agreement begins, I am not the hero here, I am the villain. I was what you needed me to be, and that was for one night – I –_ she interrupts him, angry.

 _Stop hiding from me!_ She yells at him, _I felt it, I felt your feelings – stop denying it!  
Do not raise your voice to me! _His bellow makes her flinch, _how dare you!_  
We are in this room for another twenty-two minutes! I will yell at you because once we leave this room – I cannot! She throws the blankets off her and stands.

 _Why won’t let me in? You get to dive down into my mind and yet when I felt us connect – don’t deny it because I know you felt it – why are you doing this to me!_ Her hands in her hair. _I am already living a fucking lie Tom, why of all things can you not be honest with me?_

 _Because I cannot love! I was conceived via love potion! I do not do love! I don’t do feelings – whatever the **fuck** that was – I ignore it because I have a war to win and I will not let a stupid little girl or love, ruin me as it has you! _His words shatter her heart, _love will be your downfall –_ he yells to her,

 _As it will be yours!_ She cries out to him.

*

Two lovers stand on opposite sides of their own war, a war they started without knowing. Two lovers that were and are doomed.

*

Not one word is uttered, they dress and ready in utter silence. She fixes her hair into two braids, she pulls on her robes and puts on her shoes, grabbing her bag she looks back at Tom, who looks at her, then away from her. If he wants it this way, then he will have his way, she thinks. She makes her way downstairs to the floo and waits for him, they floo out separately, she goes first – except she floos to Freddie and George’s room, Freddie is tying his tie when she comes through, tears rolling down her face,

 _Aurora, what’s wrong? George isn’t here –_ she runs over to him and hugs him, sobbing into his jumper.

 _I didn’t come here for George, I came here for you – I – need someone to talk too, someone I trust, Freddie I am in too deep, I – I have nowhere to go_ her wailing gets louder, Freddie mutes the room.

 _Hey hey talk to me, what happened to you?_ He helps her to sit on his bed, tosses her a clean towel to wipe her face.

 _Freddie, the things I tell you – you can never, and I mean ever tell anyone else – that means George, you must swear to me,_ her words barely understandable, as she pulls out her wand and slices her palm, _you have to swear to me._

Freddie looks at her, and without hesitation, he takes out his wand and slices his palm, they bind their hands together, blood bonding.

 _I don’t know where to –_ she shakes her head trying to find a good place to start.

 _When I find myself out of sorts, I tend to start from the beginning,_ he says softly to her.

 _The beginning, yeah – okay yeah – well can we start with the fact I am a soldier in The Order who has infiltrated Tom Riddle’s ranks and I slept with him yesterday to seal an arrangement to keep you all safe from my handler?_ She blurts out, unable to look at Freddie.

 _Oh – love, you are going to need to give me more context,_ he says slowly, grabbing her face to look at his.

She starts from the beginning, telling him almost everything, going on and on, for hours, answering any questions he has. He cries with her and continues to cry from every sordid detail of her life, of her vow.

Hours later, he just looks at her, their faces stained from their tears.

 _Do you hate me Freddie?_ She asks him quietly.

 _Aurora, how could I hate you? You just told me – I can assume to be almost everything – bloody hell Aurora I could never hate you, I am scared for you,_ his voice cracks.

 _I can take this memory away, I – am asking you to share a lie with me and Dra –_ she stops, _Draco – he has a word that we use to protect him in case Dumbledore decides to poke around – I can do that for you – if you want me too,_ she still can’t look at him.

 _No – come what may, but you need someone other than Draco here Aurora, you’d be surprised how often I can play dumb and people believe me,_ he lightly nudges her shoulder.

 _I can’t ask you to lie for me – I should have never come here –_ she stands up, but he grabs her,

_Don’t you ever say that Aurora you are drowning – someone must know you besides Draco – let me in, I will protect you the best I can, teach me legilimency and teach me how to use occlumency, I will protect you._

_No one can ever know Freddie, no one,_ she says softly.

 _So be it, fuck everyone else, let me in, tell me what you keep hidden and I will protect you and your secrets Aurora,_ he pulls her back to the bed and she hugs him.

 _Now – tell me – Riddle_ he wiggles out of her arms and waits for her to tell him about their sordid affair, so she does, she tells him everything.

*

 _Bloody hell –_ he rubs his hair; _I don’t understand one thing_

She looks at him, they laid down next to each-other hours ago, she turns her head to look at him, _don’t understand what?_

 _Why you think a horcrux is your solution, hear me out – how about no,_ he says to her, moving curls from her face.

 _Freddie – at least let me have one secret, this I cannot share this part,_ knowing what she has planned for them she knows he would talk her out of it.

 _Fine, keep your secrets,_ he nudges her.

 _Another thing why me and not George?_ He looks to the ceiling, as does she.

 _I – George – you know why Freddie,_ she says quietly, _how’s Angelina?_

He rubs his face groaning, _I want to ask her to the Yule Ball, oh shut it – Angelina and I are not together as much as I want us to be._

 _Freddie is she mad for you – girls talk you know,_ she nudges him back.

 _Harry’s been looking for you –_ he turns to her.

Aurora groans, _Ron is still mad at him as is Hermione, the snakes know he didn’t put his name in the goblet, but Ron well you know Ron – so Neville, Theo and I have been helping him prep – Cedric is drowning too you know,_ she stops remembering Dumbledore’s words: _Mr. Diggory will be the one to die._ She snaps up and rubs her hair, her braids falling apart.

 _I’ll talk to Ron and Hermione – you snakes keep the chosen one and Ceddy alive,_ he sits up looking at her, _you look like you’ve just seen a ghost._

 _Something like that, Freddie will you walk with me to divination? I have to see Trelawny, about something,_ she asks him as she quickly wipes her tears away.

 _Yeah – let’s get going,_ he eyes her before standing, kissing her cheek, _whatever it is, it will be okay,_ he goes back to fixing his tie in the mirror.

 _I sure hope so…_ she whispers.

*

Trelawny’s office hours are funky, right in the middle of the school day, normally when a lot of students have other courses, but not Aurora – Freddie skipped the days classes, Aurora promised him a pass from Severus.

Draco is walking down the stairs with Pansy, Theo and Zabini. They make eye contact and Aurora stops in place; he bolts for her. He grabs her and slams her into a wall, _I thought you died – where the fuck have you been?_ He hisses at her, Freddie pulls him off of her and pushes him _come off it Malfoy, you know exactly where she’s been –_ hinting that Aurora shared details with Freddie, Draco’s eyes widen.

 _Severus is going to be so fucking pissed – you know you have to check in!_ He whispers angrily.

 _You told me you needed space – I had an engagement last night – with_ she stops, as she sees him down the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle, his fucking yes men.

 _Ah – fifty points from the grffy’s – same for Slytherin – no fighting in the hallways, tck tck tck_ Riddle walks closer to Aurora.

 _One hundred points for each class you skipped today,_ he is inches from her face.

 _Ask me if I give a bloody fuck Riddle,_ she matches his disgust.

The tension between them could crack the stone walls bringing the castle down, he backs up and fixes his tie. He slowly turns around and the group of greenies leave, Aurora exhales tilting her head back knocking it on the stone lightly.

 _That was your engagement? Oh, bloody fucking hell – you have so much explaining to do_ Draco growls. Zabini, Theo and Pansy all exchange their winnings, Pansy walks to Aurora, and hugs her – unlike her at all, Pansy whispers in her ear _I will distract D, take Freddie and go – on three._

She hugs her tightly, _one two – Draco,_ she turns to Draco and freezes him in place, _go!_

_*_

Aurora grabs Freddie and she cracks them upstairs, Freddie groans – _I regret showing you, that you could do that in the castle._

She pays him no mind, _Professor Trelawny, I need your help_ she says walking into the classroom.

*

 _Come in, come in my children, Aurora, darling I sense something heavy and dark on your chest,_ she hands Aurora some tea, Freddie takes a cup as well.

 _I had – a dream of sorts and I need to know if it’s been written in the stars, I need to know if I can change the outcome,_ she asks sipping her tea.

 _Tell me your dream,_ she asks her, her head tilting.

 _Three enter a graveyard, but only two leave – one dies, I need to know if I can save him,_ she hands her, her empty teacup and Trelawny begins to mumble to herself and looks at Aurora her head cocked to the side.

 _My dear, what you are willing to do – I have seen it – you save them all,_ Trelawny continues, _you are so much more than you know – I have seen –_ she looks down, _my dear –_ she takes Aurora’s hand and nods, _you save him, you save them both in the graveyard, the evil will not triumph there or in the end it seems._

Aurora takes Professor Trelawny’s hands, bringing it to her forehead and Aurora begins to chant, something quickly and quietly.

 _Oh, my dear, my dear Aurora,_ her eyes moving rapidly, _I see it all, I see it all,_ a tear rolls down Trelawny’s face.

Aurora doesn’t stop chanting for quite some time, but once she’s done Trelawny softly smiles, _you are safe here with me, I will speak with Severus._

 _Thank you, we_ she places her hand on the table, then points to Freddie and herself, _were never here._

Trelawny rises and nods, walking into her office closing the door quietly behind her.

 _We must go to the dungeons Severus – requests us,_ she holds her head, wincing.

*

 _Of all the idiotic things you could have ever done, you drag another person into this._ Snape yells at her, slamming a book onto the table.

 _Look Sev, I am doing my fucking best here! I am running blind!_ She yells back at him, while Freddie sits in a corner chair just staring at the two bicker.

_You disappeared yesterday! You killed Ivan – you killed him with your signature – you have this knack of I don’t know not thinking things through! The Dark Lord –_

Aurora interrupts him. _I didn’t just seal my fucking fate by sleeping with Tom Riddle to fucking protect you all! Guess what – you fall in that list!_ She screams and he staggers back.

 _You sold your freedom for me once again?_ He says to her confused.

 _I will never be free, I just submitted to him, with terms that he said he would honor if I consummated it with him yesterday which I did,_ she says quietly.

_Hey – just popping in to remind you I’m still here,_ Freddie says with a half grin.

 _Fredrick Weasley, of all people,_ he groans. _Alright – here is your pass, Aurora leave us – there are things that must be discussed between Mr. Weasley and I._

 _Severus –_ she turns to Freddie _meet me in my dorm my password is Aries. Don’t hurt him Sev._

 _Wouldn’t dream of it,_ he replies.

*

Aurora paces by the fireplace for nearly forty-five minutes, biting her lip making it bleed, she hears the door open and in walks Freddie and Draco together. She sits down, her head falling into her hands she takes five deep yet shaky breaths.

She hears the rush of the floo and panics up to her feet, revealing Riddle seething with rage.

 _Tom – what are you doing here?_ She doesn’t have enough time to react as he backhands her, she grabs her stinging face, he hasn’t seen the boys yet – _how dare you speak to me like that –_ he grabs her hair making her yelp. He pulls her to meet his face, _you insolent petulant brat,_ he spits the words in her face, she is so caught off guard that her library is shaking, he hurts her diving down into her mind, she screams.

 _What are you hiding from me! Reveal your secrets!_ He yells as he tightens his grip.

 _Nothing! Nothing!_ She struggles under his grip, her robe slides down revealing her mark gone.

 _Your punishment for lying is six lashings, grab the mantle **now.**_ He tosses her by the floo and shaking she grabs the mantle, she hears him undo his belt _you will count each one, and if you don’t – I will add two more._

She’s unresponsive, with the first one she screams her knees almost giving out, the crack of the leather on her skin isn’t nearly as bad as the buckle,

 _On – one,_ she whispers.

 _LOUDER_ he hisses, the second one comes with no warning,

 _Two,_ she yells.

She cries out, losing her grip she falls to the ground hitting her head on the floor, but he doesn’t stop.

 _Thre – three_ she cries, the air around her burning her skin, she can feel her blood oozing out of her wounds.

 _I can’t hear you,_ he taunts her, the next one is harder,

_Four_

_Fi – ve_

She gets a millisecond of relief before his final strike, she yelps _s – six._

He grabs her, spins her to face him so quickly she nearly collapses, his hold on her face is hard, bruising her. He doesn’t say anything as he throws her to the ground, she crumples like paper to the floor, he looks up and sees the boys standing there, _hope you enjoyed the show._ He walks through the floo and Aurora doesn’t move, she closes her eyes, calling for Severus, she slowly tries to move her arms to cover her exposed chest, they don’t move her, her sobs fill the silent room.

Severus comes cracking in behind her, he gasps, and turns to the boys, _who did this?_

 _Riddle – he came by floo – he he used his belt professor;_ Freddie’s voice shakes his mind trying to comprehend what he just witnessed.

 _Aurora,_ Severus kneels, inspecting her back, _these will scar._

 _I – I provoked him, he said I needed to be punished,_ Severus’s hand on her back makes her flinch, _please – just make the pain stop_ she begs him.

*

There’s a knock on the door, Severus turns to Draco who cloaks both himself and Freddie, the door opens and in walks Dumbledore.

 _What happened here?_ He asks Severus.

 _Aurora provoked Riddle, he decided that her punishment be lashings,_ Severus says not looking at the man.

 _Tell me child, did you learn anything?_ He chuckles.

 _How to count to six,_ she replies her body begins to convulse, the familiarity of the cruciatus curse, doesn’t make it any easier on her damaged body. 

_Apparently, you didn’t learn any manners, pity – I guess I shall have to enforce this lesson,_ her screams fill the room her back slams down on the floor, she can’t take much more.

 _Headmaster, the noise_ Severus says to Dumbledore rising to his feet, Dumbledore breaks off the curse, and takes a deep breath, smiling at Severus _make sure she remembers her lesson today, I have no time for insolence._ He cracks out.

Freddie breaks cloak and pukes into a trashcan, Draco rubs his back, a seasoned veteran when it comes to seeing Aurora being tortured. It reeks of dark magic in here, like a thick fog tainting everything it touches.

*

She wakes up in her bed, bandaged. _Good you’re awake, I have healed you all I can, Dolohov still expects you this evening for training, I have a few potions you can use to help you push past the pain, although he will see your bandages through your training gear,_ Severus looks down and then turns away from her.

 _Sev… I am so sorry_ she croaks out, her throat raw.

 _You just were abused by both of your abusers, and you are apologizing to me?_ His posture stiffens.

 _Severus, I wish you would have let me die,_ she croaks out again.

 _This came for you,_ He hands her the package, _with a note._

Aurora grabs the note, and immediately recognizes the handwriting, she opens it.

*

_Lilith,_

_As promised._

_Devil._

_*_

She reaches in and feels stems, she pulls out some flowers and looks to Severus,

 _Those are purple hyacinths, meaning please forgive me,_ he says quietly.

*


End file.
